


Bountiful Fields

by Plump_Hinata



Category: Naruto
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Worship, Extreme Pampering, Extreme Weight Gain, F/F, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Force-Feeding, Goddesses, Harems, Incest, Lots of Pampering, Pampering, Sibling Incest, Weight Gain, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 267,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plump_Hinata/pseuds/Plump_Hinata
Summary: Hinata is sent on a mission to a small, remote village. However, when she arrives, she finds it to be filled with gorgeous women who want nothing more than to pamper her and make her belly big! As her body fattens, can Hinata resist their charms while figuring out why they love her so much, or will she fall into the depths of obesity? Contains extreme weight gain.
Kudos: 55





	1. Enter Bountiful Fields

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This story contains heavy weight gain and yuri themes. If such content is not your cup of tea, then turn back now. Otherwise, please enjoy this story.

"Ahh, almost there."

Hinata felt relief as she was finally able to say those words. It had been a lengthy and boring couple of days, but she was able to make it to her destination in one piece. Though it was tedious, she at least preferred that over being attacked by a wild animal, bandit, or enemy ninja. Her journey had consisted of nothing but endless trees for miles, but now she had finally reached the edge of the forest and into the open fields. Ahead of her was the destination: Bountiful Fields Village.

It was a brand new village that was created only recently by a wealthy woman known as Mira Fields. Hinata had never heard of her before, but apparently she was a rather famous chef in foreign countries, known for creating the finest delicacies in the world. The village itself was very small, but easily self-sustaining and with a bright future. Though it was still quite a few minutes away, Hinata could witness several houses in the distance surrounded by a tall gate, looking like the population couldn't have been much more than one or two hundred. Realizing that made her feel more at ease, because Hinata would have been much more nervous if it was a massive city. Small villages generally had more easy-going and hospitable people who were more concerned about living peacefully than arguing over politics. It made her mission seem much less nerve-wracking… hopefully.

Her mission itself however was still a bit of an enigma. It all started with a sudden invitation sent to the Hyuuga clan requesting Hinata Hyuuga's presence for two months. Apparently Mira Fields admired the Hyuuga, and wanted to use the opportunity to build good relations by having the heiress visit the village for a period of time. Hinata's father, Hiashi, accepted the invitation under the reasoning that it would be a good experience for Hinata to get into the world of diplomacy. After all, there's more to being a shinobi than just throwing weapons and fighting battles. Hinata wanted to protest, but she knew right away that there was no way out, and so she accepted it reluctantly. Even if she trained hard to be a skilled ninja, she was still an introvert at heart, and the idea of going to an unknown village for diplomacy was very much an unsettling one for her. But alas, there was no possible way she could talk her way out of it, so here she was. Thankfully, the directions were accurate, and the path was a safe one, so it was perfectly fine for Hinata to travel solo. Still, she had to wonder just what exactly she would do once she actually reached the village. The invitation itself was vague, not really demanding much more than just Hinata herself. Does this Mira Fields want to discuss something formal, or is it just a simple visit to show off the village? Perhaps they wanted her to help build and expand the village, or maybe Mira wanted to get close to her to get information? Either way, the only way to find out would be to just get it over with, so the 18 year old Hyuuga teen continued to take one step after the other to complete her journey.

Hinata felt herself get more nervous as she approached the large gates, but she forced the feelings down and kept her pace. First impressions were important, and she didn't want the village to see her as some scared little puppy. Deep down she was pretty nervous though. Since she had no instruction other than just being there, she had no idea what the hell she would do after actually getting there. Would she have to give a speech? Would she have to lead conversations and make grand topics? The mere thought of that just made her want to curl up and hide, but still she strove on. It was either get embarrassed here, or deal with her father's wrath back home, and she would much rather deal with the former.

Her thoughts were put aside as she got closer. From her perspective, the outside of the village was in many ways similar to that of the Leaf Village. It was a large walled-in community that had plenty of housing and shops, though it was clearly a much smaller version compared to Konoha. The two large doors on the gate were open, allowing Hinata to see inside the village, and she saw glimpses of the populace inside. Mira Fields was a world renown chef, that much Hinata knew, but that seemed to also apply to the villagers as well. Hinata could see numerous individuals carrying some type of food item, whether it be a bag of potatoes, a large slab of meat, or a carton of eggs. In addition, she also saw a few open grills out in what looked like the town square area. She caught a few small whiffs of food, but she was too far away to really identify what they were making. But there was also one peculiar thing that stuck out in her mind as she watched the villagers.

They were all women.

Hinata must have seen at least a few dozen villagers from her position so far, but there was not one man to be seen. Just nothing but women, women, and more women. There was surprisingly not much variety between the individuals. Some were shorter than others, but she could tell that they were all relatively thin, and all rather beautiful. One thing that they all had in common was that they all at the very least appeared to be older than Hinata. The youngest among them that she could tell was most likely in their mid twenties. It made Hinata feel a little worried, but more than anything it made her curious. It was like seeing a fantasy story being brought to life: the classic tale of the Amazonian village that she would occasionally read about in her free time. Admittedly, it did make her less nervous than before. Whereas previously her mind was downtrodden with the idea of being a diplomatic ambassador, now the inherent human curiosity had taken hold of most of her thoughts. But then again, it's possible that it was just pure coincidence that the ones she saw thus far was all-female, but the fantastical idea pushed those doubts down, and Hinata picked up her pace as she approached the outer gates, eager to confirm her suspicions.

As she got closer, a tall beautiful woman, who from the distance looked to be a woman in her thirties, had positioned herself at the gate entrance. Right away Hinata knew that this must have been the one she was looking for: Mira Fields. She stood in such a way that expressed absolute confidence, a firm yet powerful stance that made it clear that this woman could probably talk her way through any business negotiation. Just by looking at her, it was instantly clear why the Bountiful Fields village had become such a rapid success. She had all the makings of a confident, aggressive, yet also gentle businesswoman who knew what she wanted and how to get it. As Hinata got closer, she saw more traits that also showed that she was an absolute beauty. Mira was a tall woman with long, straight black hair, a thin build that could easily pass for a magazine cover model, pure white skin that in many ways resembled her own, as well as wearing a pure white dress that hung down to her knees. To the kunoichi's relief though, Mira's facial expression was surprisingly soft and inviting despite her confident stance. A look flashed across Mira's face, most likely a sign that she recognized that the lone girl visitor was the ambassador she was waiting for. Hinata was caught off guard when she suddenly cried out.

"HINATA! YOU'RE HERE!"

Mira's voice carried so much happiness that one would wonder if she had just found her long lost puppy. Whatever mental preparations Hinata made for herself vanished due to her utter shock. All this time Hinata was expecting Mira to be a tense and intimidating figure with a stern face and a no-nonsense attitude (basically a female version of her father, Hiashi), but the outburst threw all those assumptions out the window, which pretty much rendered the shy ninja speechless, or at least even more speechless than she usually was. But the surprises didn't end there. After her cry of joy, Mira ran towards the poor shy girl as she was still stunned. In what felt like an instant, Hinata found herself being squeezed in an almost-crushing hug from the older woman. She could smell the sweet scent of Mira's perfume and felt the softness of her dress and skin, though most of the sensation was from Mira's breasts. Being so close, it was clear that Mira was quite blessed in the chest department like Hinata was, and her greater height meant that Hinata was being treated to a face-full of breast. While this was going on, she could hear the older woman ramble on.

"Oh thank goodness you made it here safely Hinata!" Mira said, still sounding incredibly happy, "I've been waiting so long for you to come. I'm so glad you're here. You didn't get hurt or attacked on your way here, did you?"

Perhaps out of instinct, Hinata tried to answer, but was still stuck face-first into Mira's breasts, and thus could only answer in a muffled tone. Mira finally seem to catch on that she was about to suffocate her own visitor, and thus released the kunoichi from her chest, instead placing her hands on Hinata's shoulders and holding her at arms' length.

"Oh dear me, sorry sweetie. I got a little carried away, but I'm just so glad to see you." Mira apologized, sounding like a mother speaking to her child.

After taking a few necessary gasps of breath, Hinata was finally able to respond, "N-no, it's okay. N-nice to meet you Ms. Mira Fields." As soon as Hinata answered, Mira let out a small squeal similar to that of a school girl.

"Kyaah! Your voice is just adorable, Hinata! It's an absolute pleasure to meet you. I just can't believe how incredibly beautiful you are."

Hearing that made Hinata blush, "Umm, b-but.. I'm not that…" though her response only earned another joyful squeal from Mira. Mira certainly sounded like she meant it when she called Hinata beautiful, but considering Hinata's life has been nothing but a constant stream of self-deprecation and low self-esteem, she couldn't help but wonder if Mira was lying to her, or perhaps just exaggerating. Whatever the case, any thoughts of her actual mission seemed to fly out of Hinata's head. All she could think of at the moment was this startling and unexpected encounter with Mira's energetic personality. On one hand she was relieved that Mira wasn't the Hiashi-esque character she imagined earlier, but this was the first time in her life she had ever interacted with such a person before, even more so since this woman actually called Hinata beautiful, a compliment that she had never heard directed toward her in her entire life.

Taking advantage of Hinata's temporary daze, Mira dragged her by the arm into the village, babbling about things that the girl could only half pick up.

"-so glad you're here."

"-going to have fun-"

"-others will be overjoyed-"

As she was dragged along, Hinata looked around now that she was inside the village's gates. Confirming her earlier expectations, it definitely had the makings of a moderately small yet tight knit community, but what caught her attention was where Mira was leading to. In the center of the village were rows upon rows of tables, all of them stacked with the same food items you would see in a Thanksgiving dinner, only this time it was enough to feed at least a hundred people. Of course, that wasn't the only thing Hinata noticed.

The second revelation was that her earlier suspicions were also confirmed: it was indeed a village of women. She saw plenty of individuals packing food on the dinner tables, and every single one of them was a woman. Not a single man to be found. Whatever the cause or reason for this would have to wait for later as Mira called to them.

"Oh ladies! Guess who's here!" Mira cheerfully cried out. As soon as she did that, it was like opening the flood gates as many of the inhabitants lit up like light bulbs the moment they laid eyes on the poor girl.

"Is that Hinata!?" A short woman said.

"Oh my god, it's her!" This time a tall one who had long dark hair.

"SHE'S HERE!" And now an elderly woman, though she definitely looked good for her age.

And all of these were followed immediately by the women rushing towards Hinata all at once.

Oh yea, definitely a flood alright.

It was no exaggeration to say that Hinata received more attention in the span of these past few minutes than she had ever gotten in her entire life. Hinata's gaze was filled with dozens upon dozens of happy, smiling, laughing women who seemed to be experiencing the most anticipated day of their lives. It was nothing at all like it was back at home. Sure, she was technically the heiress of her clan, and she received a lot of attention due to her status, but her treatment at Konoha was incredibly formal and always done with an air of restraint and sophistication. This on the other hand, was similar to a famous, handsome gentlemen being ambushed by screaming fangirls. Hinata's words for the next minute were nothing but confused smatterings of "Err", "Uh-", and "Excus-". In her state, she couldn't even form a coherent thought, let alone a whole sentence whilst in the swirling mass of jabbering faces, at least until…

"Ladies! LADIES! Give little Hinata some room!" bellowed Mira, using a much deeper, commanding tone that contrasted with her almost cutesy voice just a few moments ago. Just like that, the female tsunami abated, and Hinata finally found herself having room to breathe and move around, although in a sense she still felt trapped. She was still surrounded by the villagers who looked like they were just barely holding themselves back.

Placing her hands on Hinata's shoulders, with her breasts sandwiched around Hinata's head, Mira continued, "Well as I'm sure you've all realized by now, cute little Hinata has come at last to Bountiful Fields. She'll be living with us from now on, so I fully expect every one of you to make sure that her every day here is absolutely perfect," turning to Hinata, going back to her cutesy voice, "Hinata, I can't even begin to tell you just how eager we've been to have you visit us. We've heard so much about you, and the moment I learned about you I knew I had to bring you here as soon as possible."

Hearing that made Hinata flinch slightly. Heard so much about her? That thought made her heart drop a bit, because from what she knew, talk about her was certainly known throughout the world, but it wasn't in the best light. Unfortunately, Hinata wasn't the greatest ninja in the world, and it was a fact that she was sadly all too aware of. It wasn't that she was a bad ninja by any means, but the Hyuuga family that she came from demanded only the best of the best, especially from someone who would inherit the family name. Simply being average wasn't even worth mentioning for the Hyuuga, and it made Hinata an outcast in her own family, which contributed a lot to her shy, withdrawn attitude.

"I-I don't understand, though," Hinata muttered, "I'm not really the best ninja, so why…?" She instantly regretted saying those words the moment she spoke. Letting herself get caught in the flow, she reflexively said a self-disparaging comment. She's supposed to be an ambassador who puts on their best face, not a mopey nobody. This thought only made her more depressed and embarrassed before Mira responded.

"Oh don't you worry about that, sweety-buns," Mira cooed at her, similar to a mother cheering up her infant. "I chose you to visit us because I just knew you would be the perfect person to live here. I know this all seems overwhelming at first, but believe me when I say that you'll be seeing us as part of your family before you know it."

"Umm… okay, th-thank you Ms. Mira," Hinata smiled slightly and nodded, which earned her a few "Ah, she's so cute" comments from the crowd surrounding her. While Hinata was still reeling from the unexpected situation she was put in, at the very least these people seemed pretty friendly, so she was able to relax a bit. She'd much rather prefer the village be full of kind people rather than cold and business-like. Still having a hand on the younger girl's shoulder, Mira guided Hinata as the crowd moved aside in order to let them pass. While doing so, no small number of women continued to walk close aside Hinata and pepper her with comments and questions.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you Hinata, was the trip here long? You didn't run into any trouble, did you?" asked one of them.

"Oh, umm, no. It was a little long, but nothing bad happened at all." Hinata replied.

"I love your hair Hinata," squaled another woman, "it's so smooth and shiny!"

"T-Thanks… miss."

"You're absolutely beautiful Hinata. You're like an angel." Exclaimed another.

"…" Hinata could only blush at that comment. Yet again she was called beautiful, a praise she never received until she came here.

That statement rendered her mostly speechless from then on, and she responded to the villagers with nothing but simple grunts or one-word comments. The villagers didn't seem to care whether she replied or not as they continued to ask her questions or gush over her looks. Hinata couldn't help but feel… weird by the shower of compliments. She felt some odd, unfamiliar sensation as she walked with Mira. Was it flattery? Was she happy over being praised so much, or was it something else? Whatever it was, Hinata didn't dwell on it too much, because she was distracted by something that was getting much stronger by the second: the smell of very, very delicious looking food.

'Oh, oh my goodness' Hinata thought to herself. This, this was amazing! Her sense of smell was assaulted by a scent so wonderful, so mouth-watering, so absolutely incredible that it was a wonder that she didn't notice it as long as she did. Even without seeing it, she could guess that the foods must have included, turkey, salmon, mashed potatoes, turkey stuffing. All foods which are typical of your average Fall celebration, but this was different. The scents were somehow… more powerful, more intense than what the girl was used to. It was no exaggeration to say that what she was smelling was several times stronger than what Hinata was used to at home. It became clear in that instant that Bountiful Fields village had definitely earned its reputation for having the best chefs in the world. It was so good in fact, that it caused Hinata to stop right in her tracks, all her thoughts of anything else forgotten. In no time at all, her body responded by causing her mouth to water like crazy. The smell was strong enough that she could practically taste it, and it was exquisite. It didn't stop there either. Her body began to heat up, small beads of sweat appearing on her skin. Her breathing started to pick up, her body showing its eagerness to sate its sudden spurt of hunger. And of course, who could forget her petite belly, gurgling and rumbling, letting the teenager's desires known. Hinata wasn't hungry at the time, or at least that's what she thought, but after smelling that food, dear lord that smell, devouring two whole servings of dinner with dessert didn't sound so bad. Thankfully Hinata was certain that her gurgling belly wasn't very loud, so there was no chance for the women around her to hear it.

She was wrong.

The villagers heard her belly loud and clear. Hinata didn't even notice, but the villagers had stopped talking to her for quite some time, so they had no trouble at all hearing her bodily responses. They were all quietly staring at Hinata's stark change in behavior. Gone was the shy, stuttering girl from just a few moments ago. Now, they were watching a young lady who seemed more like a starving wolf. Her eyes were half-closed, her mouth slightly open and panting, her belly loudly proclaiming its emptiness for all to hear. She was in her own little world, not paying any attention to the fact that she was being gawked at by the women. Not even noticing that two minutes had passed since she was locked in her food trance.

The village women whispered amongst themselves as they watched Hinata. They didn't mock or judge her. Instead they looked fascinated, perhaps even pleased by what they saw.

"Oh my god…"

"Just look at her."

"How cute."

"It's true, she really is-"

None of them bothered to snap Hinata out of her trance, instead they were content just observing her reactions. Mira on the other hand, who at the time was watching Hinata with a knowing smile, decided to take the initiative. She slowly bent over, leaning down towards Hinata's right ear, then whispered.

"Are you hungry?"

"Ahh~"

Hinata moaned at hearing Mira's question, and her belly gurgled even louder than before. Her moan was so sensual that one would think that she had been woo'ed by a playboy, but her rumbling stomach gave her true intentions away. Hinata felt her entire body shiver from Mira's voice, causing her breath to quicken and her hunger to practically double. A small part of Hinata's mind questioned what was going on. Why was she reacting like this? She had never craved food like this before. The thought of eating never seemed so appealing as it did just now. Yet the feeling was irresistible. She knew that the delicacies here were well spoken of, but this exceeded even her highest expectations. The feeling was intoxicating, causing every rational part of her mind to shut down and just take in the wonderful smells around her. If she wasn't so incredibly hungry all of the sudden, she could have stood there taking in the scents for hours.

Mira straightened herself and spoke to her again, "Don't worry Hinata, you arrived just in time for dinner. We'll get plenty of food in you before you know it".

"Huh? Wha-?" Hinata was pulled out of her stupor at hearing the older woman's voice. Confused, she looked around, but only saw the villagers surrounding her, looking at her with smiles on their faces. It took a few seconds before realization dawned on her. Hinata didn't even realize that she was in her own world, fantasizing about dinner. Hinata's face lit up like a lightbulb, turning a deep red in embarrassment.

"I-I'm, sorry, Ms. Mira," she stammered, "I didn't mean to…" Hinata started to beat herself up over what she did. Just how long was she in her daze? 'Oh god, what on earth was I doing?' Hinata felt humiliated by what just happened. She didn't know how, but somehow she lost track of her situation and just went into some kind of… food lust. It all just smelled so good, she couldn't help it! Hinata knew she really screwed it up now. How completely unprofessional of her to act like a starving peasant. How mortifying it would be if Hinata went back to the village to tell her father that she screwed up and embarrassed the family because she acted so patethic! How could she-

"Hmm, sorry for what? Came Mira's simple question.

"Huh?" Hinata blinked at the unexpected response, pulling her out of negative thoughts. The girl's despair was replaced with confusion. Didn't the villagers see her panting like a starving dog? How could she not be sorry!?

"Well…you know, when I was… being all…" she trailed off, not wanting to say what she did out loud.

"What do you mean, Hinata?" Mira had a completely innocent look on her face, like she hadn't seen anything strange at all. "You were only just standing here for a few seconds. You must be feeling tired from all the travel, you poor thing. Come, come, let's eat." She then began to pull on Hinata's right hand, nearly dragging her ahead deeper into the village. There was a bit of murmur among the other women, but they walked with the pair, none of them even seeming to notice Hinata's odd behavior from before.

The Hyuuga girl was baffled at what just happened. How were the villagers unable to notice her entranced actions from before? They had to have noticed, but somehow they didn't? She glanced around at all the older women around her, searching for any judgmental expressions or insulting remarks, yet there was none. It really did seem like nobody noticed. Though that idea baffled Hinata, it also brought her a lot of relief. She was so certain that she messed up and made a fool of herself. Maybe Mira was right, maybe she really was only out of it for a couple seconds. No big deal, right?

Suddenly, Hinata's stomach began to rumble again, her hunger returning now that her fear was starting to wane. It was a rather loud rumble too, sending vibrations throughout her body. Hinata blushed and quickly looked around. Surely they must have heard that. But strangely enough, none of the villager women even so much as turned their head. It seemed they really didn't hear or notice anything out of the ordinary. After confirming that, Hinata felt another wave of relief wash through her. She even started to smile a little. Things were actually going smoother than she thought! She got into the village, she met Mira, who turned out to be really nice and friendly, and she was on her way to fill her empty stomach with no stumbles whatsoever. Talk about good luck.

Still holding her hand and looking ahead, Mira said, "Almost there, Hinata. Don't be afraid to help yourself either. Eat as much as you want, sweetie. Bountiful Fields has only the absolute best delicacies in the world, and believe me when I say there's more than enough for everyone."

"Y-yes", Hinata responded a little meekly. Now that her initial fear was gone, Hinata once again began to take in the smell of the food ahead. The aroma was much stronger now that they were getter deeper into the village. She tried to be more careful this time and not completely lose herself like before. Even if she was out of it for a couple seconds, it was important to not lose face. She quietly let Mira lead the way, more confident that she was going to stay in control.

Unfortunately, Hinata was wrong again. About a minute in, her eyes glazed over half-closed, her slightly open mouth started to panted and filled with saliva, and her empty belly roared loudly. In no time at all, Hinata was back in full blown food-lust. The village women didn't snap her out of it though. Instead they smiled and shared knowing glances at each other, content to just watch and let the young girl stew in her hunger. Still, there was no negative judgement in their eyes.

A few minutes later, the source of the wonderful smells finally started to come into sight, causing Hinata to let out a quiet, happy moan at the view. Up ahead were rows upon rows of long, wooden tables with plenty of cushioned chairs to support the entire populace. This must have been the town square area, a wide open space that looked like it was entirely dedicated to serve as the eating grounds for Bountiful Fields. Further in the distance were plenty of open grills, stoves, fire pits, and all manner of cookware to make the greatest meals with, but of course, that wasn't what Hinata was really interested in. Oh no, it was what was stacked on the tables that got her stomach growling. Massive, juicy turkeys. Enormous bowls of mashed potatoes covered with all manner of toppings. Stacks upon stacks of bread rolls shining with butter. Some of the biggest cuts of ham ever seen. Potato salad, stuffing, pies, she couldn't even name the rest because there was just so much. Not just the smell, but the presentation was flawless. Every dish was so perfectly cooked and with every ingredient properly arranged it could fit right on an advertisement picture. The type of advertisements that usually appeared amazing in the picture but would be disappointingly sloppy in real-life. But not these delicacies. Everything was expertly prepared, and guaranteed to make any doubter rendered into a drooling mess.

And that was what Hinata was right now.

"Oh my god… oh my god", Hinata muttered deliriously to herself. Without even thinking, she kept moving forward, desperately trying to get at the food, but Mira kept a tight grip on Hinata's hand. The young girl didn't stop though. She even started to lunge forward, forcing herself to move forward, wanting nothing more than to gorge herself. 'It all looks so yummy,' she thought to herself, 'it's wonderful. This place is wonderful. I gotta have it. I wanna eat it all." The outside world didn't even register to her anymore. Any thought of trying to appear respectful and professional went flying out the window. Her desire to eat skyrocketed beyond belief. Previously the thought of eating several helpings of dinner with dessert sounded good, but now it was different. Hinata wanted to eat all of it, every last crumb that was on those rows of tables, leaving not a single crumb behind, even if it meant turning herself into a human blimp. It just smelled that incredible. So Hinata kept pushing her body forward, barely paying any mind to her surroundings, eager to fill her hungry belly and lose herself in the magic wonderland of flavor.

"Hee hee, she's so adorable. Just look at her," one young woman said from the pack of women watching. It was a blonde lady with long, beautiful hair, looking to be around her twenties.

"I know, Charlotte. I've never seen anyone react like this girl is right now." Mira replied. She held both of Hinata's arms back while the young ninja girl was still trying to walk ahead like a zombie. She didn't even hear the villagers chatting around her.

"I'm guessing we really did a good job on dinner if she's acting like that." Giggled an older woman close by. This woman had long black hair, fair skin, and was around the age of forty. That said, she could easily pass as someone ten years younger as she took very good care of herself. She watched the squirming Hinata like an adoring mother would to their child.

"Not quite, Lenn. I truly believe there's more to it than that. I picked this girl out for a reason after all. You'll definitely see why once this is done."

"Hmm? Are you sure about that Mira?" asked Lenn as she walked over to Hinata and squatted down. "Well, I guess you're on to something after all. I sure hope so, because Hinata is just the cutest thing I've ever seen." Lenn placed her hand on Hinata's rumbling belly, slowly and lovingly rubbing it.

"Oh…ooooh!" Hinata, still completely unaware of her surroundings, responded to Lenn's motherly touch with a pleasant moan.

"Hee hee! You like that, sweetie?" the woman was thrilled by the response she got. With a lovely smile, Lenn added her other hand and then began to rub more vigorously.

"Ohhh! Ooooohh… Ohh! AHHH!" With an immediate response, Hinata moaned harder and louder, breathing heavily. Her voice was being slightly drowned out by the grumbling belly. Lenn seemed very happy from that response, and kept on massaging, and Hinata kept on moaning. There were some jealous remarks of "No fair!" and "Cmon Lenn, let us touch her too!" among the crowd as they enviously watched Lenn steal all the fun.

'Oh my, what's… this feeling? It's sooooo gooooood,' Hinata still had no idea what was going on around her. All her intoxicated mind could process was that her belly was feeling very good for some reason, and that she didn't want the feelings to stop.

"Alright ladies, listen up." Mira suddenly took on a more authoritative tone, probably something she was used to doing as a businesswoman, "I'm sure you're all aware of this already, but remember that Hinata is our beloved guest. I expect her to be treated with love and care at all times, and anyone I catch mistreating her will be severely punished. Is that all clear!?"

"YES, MIRA!" each of the villagers yelled out at once.

"Uh... wha?" the entranced girl was slightly broken out of her stupor at the sudden explosion of noise, although she was clearly still mostly out of it. Hinata blinked slowly like a drunkard, turning her head left and right in confusion.

"Don't you worry about that, Hinata," Mira whispered to her lovingly, "As long as you're here, you won't have to worry about anything anymore. Now come, it's time to fill that empty belly." Mira then looked over at Lenn, causing the woman to nod and cease her massaging, standing at Mira's side. Mira pulled on Hinata's arms slightly so that she was no longer bending forward, and then moved her hands up to Hinata's shoulders. With a firm push, she quickly guided Hinata to what she was really looking forward to ever since she first caught whiff of the scent: the dinner table.

'Oh gods, finally' Hinata thought eagerly as she felt herself getting closer to the food. Her mind was still clouded enough to prevent her knowing what was fully going on, but she was gaining enough sense to realize that Mira was behind her. She didn't need too much guidance for long though, as Hinata was now rapidly pacing to the nearest dinner seat. In just mere seconds, Hinata rushed herself to the seat and plopped herself down right away.

"Oooh Ms. Mira, everything smells so good! I can't wait!" Hinata squealed happily, surprising even herself at how expressive she was suddenly acting. She was finally lucid enough to string sentences together, mostly out of eagerness to eat, but it still caught her off-guard to hear herself speak with very little shyness.

"Ha ha, you like it?" Mira smiled as she sat down next to Hinata. "You're about to get some of the best my village has to offer." The remaining villagers all took their seats on the remaining dinner tables in the town square. Lenn sat herself to Hinata's right, her bright smile really making her look young for her age. The other women, though still visibly joyous, also had hints of envy that they had to sit further away from the guest of honor.

"You're going to love this one." Mira then pulled a rather massive plate over and placed it before Hinata. On the plate was easily an entire day's worth of food: several large slices of both turkey and ham covered with just enough gravy, a mountain of mashed potatoes half the size of her head that was topped with plenty of cheese, green onions and bacon, plenty of stuffing, several fluffy dinner rolls, and large mug of perfect spring water.

"Wow, it's amazing. Can I have it?" Hinata asked desperately, almost drooling. A small part of her chastised herself for not acting professional enough, but well… it was just a small part of her. The rest of Hinata's consciousness had only one desire.

"Dig in sweetie, and don't wait on us. Feel free to stuff yourself until you drop"

Hinata at this point was smiling more than she had ever did in her entire life. At last the wait was over. It was time to feast. She snatched up the fork and knife next to her with lightning speed worthy of a ninja, and eyed her meal like a predator. In a split-second, she determined the turkey as her first prey. It took only one more second for her to cut a piece and shove it in her mouth.

Heaven.

That was the only way to describe it. Heaven. An explosion, no, an eruption of flavor blasted Hinata's taste buds into pure euphoria. It was perfect. The texture, the seasoning, the juiciness, the flavor. All of it was out of this world. This delicacy was easily the best in the entire world, no question. Nothing that Hinata had ever eaten before could compare in the slightest, and she knew that nobody else could create something like this. Hinata's reaction was immediate. She let out a high-pitched moan, shut her eyes, and seized up. It was almost as if she were embracing herself to keep from bursting from the taste.

Mira giggled as she watched the girl experience her first bite. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that she loved it, so Mira didn't even bother to ask. The rest of the villagers reacted similarly to Mira, enjoying themselves as they watched the young girl. None of the women seemed to be effected by the taste as they slowly ate their own dishes, perhaps a result of them being used to the sensation.

"Mhmmph, mmph, mmmph," after recovering from the overwhelming flavor, Hinata immediately went to work, chewing as fast as she could. Food is best enjoyed when eaten slowly, but Hinata was way too hungry to do that. After taking that first bite, it was like her appetite skyrocketed. There was no stopping her now. It didn't matter if the amount of food in front her was far beyond the amount that a small girl like her should eat. She was going to eat it, and she was going to devour it all, down to the last crumb. With a quick swallow, she immediately went for the next bite. This time she cut pieces of both the ham and turkey, scooped up a chunk of mashed potatoes, a little too much of it, and stuffed her face with all of it. Her cheeks puffed out as she enjoyed her second explosion of taste, which earned a few "aww"s from some of the villagers watching her. Normally, having a hundred different pairs of eyes watching Hinata would have driven her mad with embarrassment, but at this point, embarrassment was the furthest thing from her mind right now. After a few more seconds of chewing, she let out a massive gulp and swallowed the enormous portion, her throat jutting out a bit as it stretched to accommodate the huge load. Not even taking a second to pause, she quickly went for her third bite.

For the next few minutes, the air was full of sounds which to an outsider might have sounded like a ravenous wild animal. The young, usually shy ninja girl ate with little grace as she tore her meal to pieces. She constantly forced enough food that her cheeks stretched out each time, chomped it all down with incredible speed, and wasted no time going for the next one, occasionally taking the time to drain the mug of water. She was quite noisy too, constantly letting out moans, gasps, and loud gulps. The only thing civilized about her behavior was that she was at the very least still using utensils.

"Wow, just… wow," Lenn gasped in amazement, watching Hinata go, once again lost in her food-trance.

"I know, never seen anything like it," Mira agreed, although her expression was more impressed than shocked. Most of the villagers had more or less stopped eating entirely as they watched Hinata instead. And honestly, who could blame them? Hinata seemed like she was trying to set a world record for gluttony, eating so much and so quickly that even the obese members of the Akimichi clan would be stunned. At one point she managed to force a slice of ham and three dinner rolls in her mouth, and still was somehow able to devour all of it in mere seconds. This girl knew how to eat. It took only just a few minutes before half the plate was emptied, and Hinata still showed no signs of slowing down. The girl's mind had lost most of its rational thought, and the only things going through her head were 'Need to have more,' 'This is delicious!', and 'Still so hungry'. There was however, a new sensation that she had never felt before: an odd pressure that was slowly building up as she ate. As time went it on, it was clear what that pressure was; her belly. Hinata was never the type of person to stuff herself. She always dutifully ate what was necessary and rarely in excess. This time though, she was taking in far more than anybody should at one time. Far beyond the limits of what was healthy, yet for some reason it didn't hurt. For some reason her hunger didn't fade. Perhaps it was the fact that the meal tasted so good that kept her going, but whatever the truth was, Hinata didn't stop. The increasing pressure should have been a warning to stop, but instead, it felt like a reward. So she continued in the hopes that the pressure would get stronger. She ate to get her belly bigger just as much as she ate to satisfy her hunger.

Before dinner was even half-finished, Hinata's belly was stuffed, but she didn't stop. She shoved more slabs of turkey in her mouth, loving the taste and the feel of it going down her throat. With no other alternative, her stomach responded by stretching itself out more than what it was used to. Wanting to experience the pressure more, Hinata ate even faster, filling her cheeks with so much mashed potatoes that it looked almost comical. She could feel her belly get bigger by the minute, stretching inch by inch as it expanded, making her clothes feel tighter and tighter.

After a few more minutes, the mighty dinner plate was almost completely empty. All that was left were about five more dinner rolls and a slice of ham. With breakneck speed, Hinata rapidly took each dinner roll, one after another, and pushed everything into her mouth. Then, while still chewing, she used her fork and knife to cut the slice of ham into smaller pieces to make it easier. A moment later, she gulped loudly, her throat bulging as she took the huge load, feeling a nice sensation as her belly grew even larger. As soon as the last rolls went down, she skewered the remaining pieces of ham and devoured them as well not wasting a single second. Once that was done, she took up the mug and downed all the water that was left, enjoying the spurt of growth that it caused on her belly. At last, the incredible meal was over.

"PAAAAAAAHH~" Hinata exhaled loudly in relief. Man oh man was that GOOD. After nearly slamming the mug back on the table, the girl plopped back on her sleep like a weathered man who just got back from a hard day at work. This was the first time in her life that she felt so satisfied, even though all she did was have dinner. Perhaps the small things really were life's greatest pleasures, although after considering the amount she ate, "small" might not be the right word. She felt a warm afterglow wash through her body, making her feel relaxed and comfortable. Looking down slightly, she was surprised a bit when she saw a strange bulge coming from her jacket. It took her a few seconds before she realized that she was looking at her belly! She knew that it must have grown, but it was much bigger than expected. The petite girl watched in surprise at how her belly stretched out, giving her the appearance of a women nine months pregnant. Yet strangely enough, while the sensation was a little awkward, it wasn't painful. In a way, it actually felt kind of nice to see the proof of her deeds. She was almost tempted to touch her distended belly until-

"Great work sweetie! I'm glad you liked it," came a voice that shocked Hinata. She snapped her head up to meet Mira's pleased expression. Now that she had sated her appetite, Hinata was finally clear-minded again, and it was at that moment that she experienced the same feeling that any drunkard gets when they find themselves in an unknown environment after a night hitting the bottle. "Uhhh…" Hinata couldn't find the words to respond, going through another realization that she could barely remember what even happened the past few hours. She could remember the food, and the taste, and the sensations, but almost everything else was a blank. But before she went into yet another fit of shyness and apologizing, both Mira and Lenn grabbed her by the arms and lifted her up so that she was standing. Hinata suddenly flashed red when she saw that her enlarged belly was now visible for everyone to see.

"Oh my, look at that belly," one of the ladies in the distance murmured.

"She really ate it all. Wow." said another.

"That's so cute!" swooned a third.

"Alright ladies," Mira called out to the crowd of villages, most of whom still had relatively full plates of food, "I know we all want to get acquainted with our guest here, but the sun's about to set, and our little one needs her beauty sleep. Hinata is exhausted from her journey, so let her get some much deserved rest. We'll have plenty of time to have fun tomorrow. Now say goodnight."

"GOODNIGHT HINATA!" yelled the entire populace, causing Hinata to jump slightly and become somewhat confused. Before she knew it, Hinata found herself being practically dragged along by Mira and Lenn. Everything was happening so fast all of the sudden that she didn't know what to do. This definitely wasn't how diplomacy was supposed to work. She had expected to be making conversation the whole time until the dead of night, but she hardly said anything ever since her arrival. One minute Hinata was being smothered by Mira, then she was swarmed by beautiful women, then she pigged out on the biggest meal ever without talking to anyone, and now she was being whisked away to go to bed.

"Ah!" Hinata yelped slightly as she felt another new sensation. As she was being pulled along at a such a brisk pace, she could feel her belly churning and bouncing. It was a bizarre feeling that she couldn't describe, causing her gaze to fall down to the large bulge nearly bursting out of her jacket. It almost felt surreal knowing that the enormous meal she ate was all inside that normally tiny stomach, bouncing up and down as she felt the mass swirling around inside her. The relentless bouncing preoccupied Hinata's thoughts as she continued to be pulled towards her room. After a few minutes, the two older women guided Hinata to a rather comfy looking one-bedroom house. It was small and modest, but also with good quality furniture. There was a nice homely feeling to it as they walked inside.

Mira spoke up, "Here you go Hinata. You'll be sleeping here for the time being. We actually have a much better place for you being built right now, but it'll take a little more time until it's complete. Until then, make yourself at home okay?"

"And here's your bedroom," Lenn added, "There's a change of clothes in the closet, and the bathroom will have everything you need. Don't let us hold you up. Sleep as much as you want, and we'll continue things in the morning."

"O-okay," Hinata stammered a little sheepishly, still trying to take the whole situation in.

"Goodnight Hinata, sweet dreams," both ladies said at once, then they leaned down and gave Hinata a kiss on each cheek, causing her to yelp and blush. Nobody had ever kissed her anywhere before, so she was left stunned while Mira and Lenn left the house in high spirits.

After about a minute, Hinata let out a sigh and laid down on the soft and comfortable bed, finally having the time to gather her thoughts. 'Today was so weird,' she thought. Absentmindedly, she stroked her cheek with her left hand, remembering the sensation when she was kissed. In all honestly, it actually felt kind of nice. She couldn't help but feel like she was the village's daughter, with the villagers being a pack of mothers who loved to spoil her. Despite the constant stream of weirdness, Hinata had to admit that today was honestly pretty enjoyable. The people were nice as could be, the village itself was nice and homely, and the food was downright fantastic. Thinking about the food caused her belly to gurgle slightly. The young teen tilted her head up to look at her swollen belly, still so big that it made her indistinguishable from a heavily pregnant woman. Tempted to get a better look, Hinata quickly unzipped her jacket, and was surprised when she saw her belly get even larger now that it was no longer restricted. She didn't just look pregnant, she looked like she was carrying twins, maybe even triplets. Hinata then lifted up her shirt, exposing her pure white skin to the open air.

"Wow… I ate all that?" Hinata gasped, amazed at how big her belly was. It was both bizarre yet fascinating to see how much her stomach grew since she got here. Surprisingly, it still didn't hurt at all, just a sensation of pressure. Intrigued by the sight, Hinata reached out and starting stroking her belly with both hands.

"Oooooh", she moaned as she massaged herself. It felt very nice and relaxing to rub her belly. It was also kind of familiar too. Hinata vaguely remembered feeling this sensation not too long ago. The last hour was generally a blur. All she could remember was the food, the flavors, and the wonderful feelings they brought forth. Yet she also slightly remembered her belly feeling really good at one point, like somebody was rubbing her, and it felt amazing. Was it just her imagination? She didn't know for sure. That question would have to wait, along with many, many others she also had, such as: Why was the village entirely full of women? Why was the food so downright delicious? Why wasn't this village spoken about more when their food was so good? How was she able to eat so much?

Well, such things would have to wait until tomorrow. Mira was right, she was pretty tired. She spent days doing nothing but jump through trees, and that, combined with the enormous meal she ate, had caught up with her. Not even bothering to change her clothes, Hinata simply laid down, still rubbing her belly slightly. As weird as it sounded, Hinata honestly felt a little hungry. A part of her couldn't wait until breakfast tomorrow, and there was no doubt it would be delicious. Filled with images of food, Hinata slowly drifted to sleep. Her final thoughts were of her not being concerned about gaining weight. A little extra chub never hurt anyone after all.

Unfortunately for the young girl, once Bountiful Fields was done with her, Hinata would be gaining a lot more than a little extra chub. But that's a tale for another time.


	2. Fattening First Day

A new day was born for the peaceful village of Bountiful Fields. After the hustle and bustle of yesterday's celebration for their new arrival, the small town was now in a tranquil state of quiet. The morning sun, just barely beginning to reveal itself, left the sky as a beautiful blend between the soft darkness of night and the gradual glow of yellow and blue that signified the new day. With no dangerous animals or people within miles, everything about the town represented a perfect image of peace that guaranteed a gentle life for anyone who lived in it. Yet it was within this peaceful village that the fate of a certain ninja was going to change forever.

"Hn…" moaned the girl as she began to stir. The young ninja, Hinata Hyuuga, slowly roused from her slumber. It was still rather dark outside, but the ninja life always demanded that its members be ready and willing to go even at the early hours of the day. Slowly opening her eyes, Hinata blinked in the darkness, quickly realizing the fact that she was in an unknown area. Her ninja-honed reflexes caused her to be alarmed for a split-second, but just as quickly came to the realization that this was the room she fell asleep in after the first day. After calming down for a bit, Hinata simply continued to lay upon her bed, letting herself relax. The bed she rested in may have been simple, but it was very comfortable. Sure, the bed back home was nice too, but her home back in Konoha was a place where she was constantly pushing herself to her physical limits. In truth, this was usually the time where her father or a clan servant would wake her up so she could begin a rigorous day of training (that she would poor job of doing, to her dismay). Hinata felt a tiny bit hesitant to laze around, but now that the realization that she was far away from home truly hit her, she couldn't help but smile a bit. The idea of spending time away for so long was once the most terrifying thing in the world to her, but after experiencing the kindness of the villagers, all of her fears now just seemed so ridiculous. She was truly appreciative over how hospitable everyone was here.

Though Hinata felt that she could have gotten away with sleeping a bit longer, she decided to get out of bed and get ready for the day. Considering she went to bed so early yesterday, Hinata got plenty of sleep, and felt like she was bursting with energy. Perhaps she could go for a walk a bit while it was still quiet outside. This wasn't a dangerous environment in the slightest, so there was nothing to fear. With a smile she sprung out of bed.

*BOING*

"Whoa!" Hinata gasped, frozen in her train of thought as she felt a completely bizarre and unknown sensation around her waist. Concerned, she looked down at herself so she could find the source of this odd feeling, and what she saw made her gasp again. In her excitement to get up, Hinata had totally forgotten. Around Hinata's waist, causing her shirt to rise slightly, was a lot of extra flesh. In an instant, all of the events from yesterday crashed down on her. Now that she wasn't being dragged from place to place by Mira, Hinata could now finally reflect on the events that transpired, and along with that was the realization that she had eaten a LOT of food, and it was already showing! In a panic, the girl immediately turned on the lamp next to her, and frantically looked around the room for any kind of mirror. Luckily, there was a body-length mirror near the door, so Hinata wasted no time in removing her shirt and running to the mirror to see what damage was done.

"Oh my god…" the young kunoichi was left in pure shock at what she saw. She remembered that when she went to bed, she had a massive belly, so large and taut that it made her look pregnant. At the time, it didn't really worry her that much since it didn't hurt, and for some odd reason Hinata was certain that she would wake up the next day and be completely back to normal. Now that she had a clear mind, Hinata realized that it was silly to think all that food wasn't going to have some sort of impact on her. Yet with the sight before her, she was forced to confront the fact that her she had indeed changed. On Hinata's body was a very noticeable roll of fat around her waist that spilled over the pants she was wearing: a muffin top.

Still in shock, Hinata turned and twisted her body, observing the changes from every angle possible. For the most part, her body was the same as always. There were no observable changes to her face, arms, chest, or legs. But her belly, and the general area around it was very much different. Previously, Hinata had a straight-up hourglass build, with a very thin waist that flared out into matronly hips. Now, however, her lower waist had expanded to be slightly wider than her already-wide hips, expanded to the point that the excess flesh poured over her pants for about an inch. It wasn't just her belly, but also her sides and even her back. All around was this new layer of fat.

After confirming these changes, the young girl was left in a state of growing panic and confusion. Her confusion was mainly because these alterations on her body were sudden and much larger than she expected. Hinata wasn't a biology expert, but she was pretty certain that humans couldn't gain that much weight in a single night. Gaining weight was a process caused by a constant stream of overeating that gradually built up over the course of months. There was no way a person could gain enough to grow a muffin top overnight, right? But then again, that raised another realization, which is that she ate a lot more than what should have been possible. Since her mind was clear, Hinata could remember when she ate dinner yesterday. Looking back on it, it was honestly quite a lot food that she ate. That massive plate contained enough food to satisfy a family, yet she ate it all with not a crumb to spare. Her stomach shouldn't have even been able to contain the entire meal, let alone the fact that it was somehow completely painless. But her bouncing belly was proof that it happened, so Hinata had no choice but to accept it.

Still, it left the question as to how it was possible. Her first thought was that the food was tampered with somehow, but Hinata had a hard time seeing it as some kind of malicious action. Bountiful Fields was a civilian village, not a military one. Also, if they wanted to assassinate her, they would have just poisoned the food. Above all else was the fact that Hinata just couldn't see the kindhearted villagers as sinister people. Thinking back to the joyful faces of the women who treated her so well, it was hard for Hinata to see any dark plans beneath the surface, especially for a small village away from any major ninja town.

After some thought, Hinata decided that she would just ask Mira about her extra weight the next time she saw her. Perhaps there was some weird ingredient that caused a temporary increase in weight, or perhaps her body was experiencing an odd reaction that could be treated. Considering how nice the people are here, she knew that they would be willing to help. Convinced that this extra weight was a simple treatable anomaly, Hinata was able to smile to herself with confidence. There was nothing to worry about. No way could Hinata of all people gain weight. She was always the lightest of her peers back in Konoha, and the idea of ever getting fat was too farfetched for her to accept. No matter what, Hinata would not believe that she was gaining weight. There had to be an explanation.

With that matter settled, Hinata decided to take a shower and prepare for the day. Heading over to the bathroom, she was pleasantly surprised by its cleanliness and look. The bathroom contained perfectly maintained wooden floors along with granite counter tops that gave off a feel that wasn't too fancy, but not too simple either. The curtains themselves were a soft beige color that offered plenty of privacy. After closing and locking the bathroom door, Hinata removed the rest of her clothes and turned the shower knob on. Right away came a blast of hot water, though not too hot to cause any pain. With a smile, Hinata hopped right in.

"Aaaahhh," with a wonderful sigh, Hinata let the heat of the shower soak in. The truth is that she always loved hot showers. There was nothing more relaxing than letting an endless stream of hot water wash all your worries and troubles away. It was something she couldn't enjoy much back at home. It wasn't that there was a shortage of water or anything, but it was generally looked down upon for a ninja like her to take long showers as it was viewed as wasteful. Ninjas were warriors, not pampered royalty. Going to the public hot springs was an option, but being nude around other people always made her self-conscious, so she generally didn't go there unless her peers insisted for her to go during social outings. But now that she had woken up early in a village far away from the ever judgmental eyes of her clan, Hinata could put her worries aside and relax. She was certain that Mira and the other villagers wouldn't mind.

For the next few minutes, the young teen simply enjoyed the peaceful, hot shower. But soon she found her gaze dropping down to her waist. Due to her new fatty growth spurt, there was a very clear difference as she looked down herself. Because of her belly, Hinata could no longer see her feet, something that was always possible before. Out of curiosity, Hinata grabbed her roll of fat and began to touch it in all manner of ways. She rubbed it, squeezed it, bounced it up and down, smacked it a bit, practically hypnotized by the way it jiggled about as she played with it. Her thoughts drifted back towards yesterday, when she remembered feeling a sensation like there was somebody rubbing her belly. It felt so good. So much that Hinata couldn't help but want to experience that feeling again.

Sitting down in the tub, she rested her back against the shower wall and began to massage her belly in an attempt to replicate those wonderful feelings. "Oooohh", Hinata moaned slightly as she felt a lovely sensation of pleasure well up in her blubbery roll of fat. It didn't feel as good when she did it to herself, but the feelings were still intoxicating. She didn't know why it felt so good, but at this moment she stopped caring. Still moaning, Hinata continued to grope her belly, enjoying the waves of pleasure and letting her mind wander. Hinata's thoughts then turned back to what the true best part of yesterday was: the food. Licking her lips, the young girl thought back to that scrumptious plate of food she ate from before: that tender, mouth-watering turkey, the flavorful ham, the soft buttery dinner rolls, the filling mashed potatoes. Just thinking about it made her want to eat it all again. It didn't matter if it was too much for her; the flavors were just so amazing the idea of stuffing herself once again felt incredibly appealing. Closing her eyes and leaving her mouth open, Hinata imagined herself back at the dinner table, devouring that delicious meal. She rubbed her belly faster, moving her mouth up and down as if chewing, replaying the memories of every bite she took, and the exquisite flavors that each one brought.

A strong vibration suddenly expelled Hinata from her fantasy. She was alarmed at first, but then a second vibration a few seconds later confirmed the source of the sound: her belly was grumbling. After bringing up those memories again, Hinata felt a growing sensation of hunger within her. All that dreaming worked up a renewed appetite in her, and boy oh boy was she hungry!

"My goodness, ooooh, can't believe, ohhhh, I'm hungry again", Hinata gasped in between bouts of her rumbling belly. With all she ate yesterday, Hinata wasn't expecting to be ready to eat again for at least several more hours, but her hunger came back with a vengeance, and wolfing down another family-sized dinner plate sounded pretty good right about now. She once again reassured herself that there must be some logical explanation for this burst of hunger. Perhaps it was just a side-effect of the food that she needed to get used to. Thinking back to how skinny the villagers were, it made sense to her. She was definitely going to ask Mira about this once she saw her, just to make sure. But more than anything, Hinata wanted to eat.

With her increasingly-demanding belly letting itself be heard, Hinata decided to speed up her bath and get ready. Even though she was really enjoying that hot shower, there were physical needs that had to be met, namely the need that involves stuffing her belly with plenty of sustenance. However, this time around, Hinata resolved herself that she was going to act proper and not eat so much. She was convinced that there was some way to remove her extra fat, so Hinata wasn't too worried, but she wanted to act more sensibly today just in case. Still, she _was_ pretty hungry, so a nice hearty breakfast wouldn't hurt. Grabbing the containers of soap and shampoo, she hurriedly lathered it all around herself. A small part of her brain took note that it was pretty rare for herself to rush through something with such excitement. Honestly, it was pretty rare for Hinata to be excited for anything. She didn't have many hobbies outside of training and a bit of reading. She wasn't very close to her peers back home, and her family caused more stress than anything. Being able to look forward to something, even something as simple as breakfast, was a nice feeling. Seeing the smiling faces of the villagers again was also an appealing thought. Spurred on, Hinata quickly soaped up her long hair and rinsed it off, definitely not as thoroughly as one should, but what's the harm?

After rinsing all the soap off, Hinata turned off the shower head, covered her body and hair with a few towels nearby, and stepped out while rapidly wiping herself down. She was slightly taken aback by the feeling of her belly jiggling in response to her rush, but didn't let that slow her down. Luckily, all of the needed toiletries were there, so it didn't take long for the girl to get ready. After confirming that she was fully cleaned off, Hinata noticed a walk-in closet inside the bathroom, and looked inside for a change of clothes. She remembered that her invitation to Bountiful Fields stated that Hinata didn't need to pack anything, as all physical needs would be provided by the village itself, so Hinata figured that it probably wouldn't be a problem if she wore the clothes here. After a bit of searching, she decided upon a simple lavender shirt with blue pants. Nothing all that fancy or stylish, but Hinata was never one to care much about fashion. She also found a fitting size bra and underwear as well, both in pure white color. Once Hinata fully dressed herself however, she definitely noticed a concrete change when it came to putting clothes on. Looking at the mirror, she noticed that her newly-gained muffin top could easily been seen through her shirt, showing a noticeable bulge with no way to conceal it. Feeling a little nervous, Hinata hoped that her appearance didn't cause any mean comments. Seeing as how the villagers were nice so far, it probably wasn't very likely, but expecting the worst was sadly a common habit for her.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

Hinata was startled slightly by the sudden noise. A visitor already? She wasn't expecting to have anybody come over for at least another hour considering it must have been around 6:30. She felt a slight twinge of panic as she realized that she had no way of hiding her increased weight, so she had no choice but to show herself off to her visitor, who was most likely Mira. Hinata didn't move for a couple seconds, trying to come up with some sort of plan, but it quickly dawned on her that there was nothing she could do. No matter what, she would have to go out and show herself anyway. Besides, she was planning on asking Mira if there was a way to get rid of her extra fat, so she might as well get it over with. Building up her courage, Hinata walked to the door (while trying to ignore her bouncing tummy) and opened the door.

"Good morning Hinata! Are you doing alright?" Came a very joyful voice. Sure enough, it was Mira as expected, though her clothes were also pretty casual in the same vein as Hinata.

"Ah! Err, good morning Ms. Mira. I'm just fine." Hinata responded a little timidly, still trying to switch to professional mode in such short notice.

"You went to bed pretty early yesterday, so I figured you'd be waking up around this time. Did you get a good sleep?"

"Y-yes… Actually it was probably one of the best sleeps I've had in a while." Hinata replied with a slight smile.

Pleased by her answer, Mira gave a radiant smile, "Great! I'm glad you're enjoying yourself so far. I think you'll really like what we have planned today. We already have breakfast being made right now, and there'll be even more food than yesterday!"

"Eh?!" Hinata was shocked by what she just heard. Thinking back to dinner from before, Hinata ate enough food for at least four people, and now apparently there was going to more?! What made it even crazier was the fact that a part of her was actually excited to hear that. In fact, her belly even let out a loud grumble which caused Hinata to blush and Mira to giggle.

"Hehe, oh my you must be VERY hungry. Poor thing," Mira cooed, gazing at Hinata like a cute puppy.

"Ah, well…ummm… maybe just a little," Hinata muttered meekly, unable to deny that she was indeed pretty hungry. The truth is that deep down, Hinata was kinda hoping that breakfast would be massive, and that small part of her was overjoyed to hear Mira confirming her wish, though she wouldn't admit that much. Still, there was one thing that she wanted to confirm first. Hinata didn't want to be dragged along like yesterday and do nothing but eat. Even if the villagers didn't mind, it was still embarrassing for her.

"Umm, Ms. Mira? I have something to ask." Hinata began.

"Oh? What is it, sweetie?" Mira asked innocently, her attention fully on the timid girl before her.

Looking down at her belly, Hinata explained her concerns, "Well the thing is, ever since I ate all that food yesterday, my body kinda… well, changed." Mira's gaze lowered down to what Hinata was talking about, noticing the extra belly fat that had accumulated.

"Oh my! Let me see!" Mira suddenly stated excitedly.

"What? Wait-"

Ignoring Hinata's protests, Mira immediately went down on her knees and pulled up Hinata's shirt, revealing her roll of fat to the world.

"M-M-Ms. Mira!? W-W-What are you doing!?" Hinata turned beet red in the face, not expecting such a response from the older woman. Mira didn't seem at all bothered by Hinata's reactions, and simply studied her belly fat like it was a specimen.

"My my, you digested it quite well I see." Mira said, seemingly pleased by what she was seeing. "If it's grown this much, I'd take that as a compliment that you loved yesterday's meal."

"Ah…well" Hinata stuttered, "is… is it normal for it to be like this? I mean, I'm a ninja… so if I gain weight then…"

"Oh don't you worry Hinata," Mira assured her, "This kind of thing always happens when people aren't used to our food. We use special ingredients in our delicacies so that they always remain fresh and taste the best they can be. But one of the unfortunate side effects is that it causes a temporary increase in body fat. But no need to worry, it wears off in a few days, and you end up right back to your normal weight in no time."

"R-Really?!" Hinata yelped loudly. At hearing Mira's explanation, it was a like a wave of pure relief washed over her. Thank the gods! Hinata was worried that she ruined her figure, but after learning that the effects were only temporary, she felt all of her anxiety releasing from her body. She definitely didn't want to go back to Konoha with a large pot belly. Her father would kill her!

"Yep! So there's nothing to worry about," Mira said, "Although to be honest, I think a little extra fat suits you. You have lovely skin, and I think a little extra meat on those bones would look great on you."

"T-thank you," Hinata replied sheepishly. Though she was a little taken aback by Mira still lifting her shirt open, she did appreciate the compliment a bit.

"I mean it Hinata," Mira lowered Hinata's shirt while standing up, "You're a lovely young lady, and you're absolutely beautiful. There's nothing to be ashamed about over gaining a few extra pounds."

Hinata blushed again at Mira's praise. It seemed that the word "beautiful" was her weakness. Whenever she was called that, Hinata couldn't help but feel happy and confident in herself.

"Thank you Ms. Mira. I really appreciate everything you've said. But I really need to make sure I don't gain weight. I'm still a ninja after all."

"That's perfectly fine sweetie" Mira sounded understanding, but for some odd reason her face had a bit of a mischievous smirk on it. Hinata figured it just her imagination though. More importantly, Hinata decided that she was going to control herself more this time around. Even if what Mira said was true, she didn't want to splurge too much, lest she come across as an ungrateful brute.

"Well with that all settled, let's get you ready for breakfast. We get up pretty early here, so we'll have everything ready in just a few minutes. Come with me." Placing her arm around Hinata's shoulders, Mira happily led her to the town square. Hinata flinched slightly as she was not used to physical contact, but she got over it pretty quickly as she found herself surprisingly comfortable around Mira. Most important, however, were the demands of her gurgling belly that needed to be satisfied. Now that Hinata knew her weight gain was temporary, she felt quite eager to gorge herself without restraint. Hinata still didn't want to eat too much in order to not appear like a glutton, but once she started smelling the food, that might be hard to do. The two ladies continued to walk for a few minutes, with no sounds other than their footsteps and the occasional gurgle of an empty stomach. As Hinata observed the surroundings, she could see that quite a few of the houses had their lights on and were showing signs of activity, confirming that the people living here did indeed wake up early in the morning. In fact, it seemed that they were probably up longer than she was.

As the sun continued to rise, Hinata noticed a woman in the distance ahead, who seemed to be waiting for them. After a moment of thought, Hinata realized that the woman ahead was Lenn, also dressed casually. Similar to Mira, Lenn's expression lit up when she saw Hinata, and immediately rushed over to greet her.

"Good morn-MPHH" Hinata's 'good morning' was cut off when Lenn immediately swooped down on her and hugged Hinata's face to her breasts.

"Goood moooorning sweetie pie!" Lenn sang out joyfully, holding her arms tightly around Hinata's head, her height great enough that Hinata was pressed into her chest while standing. "Did you have a good sleep? Was your bed comfortable?" Hinata tried to respond, but could only speak with muffles. She made a few attempts to pull her head back, but each time Lenn pulled the girl back into her chest, causing Hinata to silently thank her ninja training for allowing her to hold her breath for a long time. Lenn started talking more, but Hinata had a hard time hearing with Lenn's arms covering her ears. Still, she could make a few words out:

"Oh my… so big" she could hear Lenn say with a lowered voice, almost to a whisper.

"…" It was Mira's voice, but Hinata couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Really? What did you tell her?"

"…"

"Did she believe it?"

"…"

"Hee hee, I can't wait."

After a few more exchanges of words, the older woman finally released Hinata from her chest prison, allowing Hinata a moment to stagger back and catch her breath. Due to focusing on keeping her oxygen levels high, Hinata did not comprehend what the two women were talking about. Perhaps it was something related to herself, but she couldn't tell for sure. It was probably nothing too important, so Hinata put the unheard conversation to the back of her mind. Mira and Lenn each took hold of one of Hinata's hands, and pulled her along to the town square.

"I heard you had a nice night from my sister." Lenn explained to Hinata. "And don't worry about your condition either. You're our guest, so we want you to eat and enjoy yourself to your heart's content."

"Oh? Y-you two are sisters?" Hinata asked, surprised at hearing that the two were related.

"Yep, full name is Lenn Fields," she said smiling, "Mira is my precious baby sister, and that gal pretty much runs the place. I'm just her no-good big sister who only knows how to cook."

"That sounds about right" Mira chuckled to herself.

"HEY! Mira, you're not supposed to agree with me on that."

"Hey, you said you were no good. I was just being polite by nodding and saying yes."

"You have no manners! You're supposed to cheer people up when they are self-deprecating." Lenn huffed angrily, then turned down to Hinata, "Ugh, I take it back Hinata. That girl's just a meanie."

Not knowing what to say, Hinata laughed a little timidly.

"See? Hinata's also doing the smile-and-nod. That proves she agrees with me."

"Don't bring our cute Hinata into this" countered Lenn, "She's actually polite, unlike you."

Mira simply laughed at her sibling's frustration while Lenn grumbled. Hinata couldn't help but smile at their little spat. It was obvious there was no real animosity between the two, and that this argument was nothing more than some playful banter. Looking at each of her escorts, Hinata could see a bit of resemblance between the two. Both of them had black hair, pale skin, and similar builds. Lenn was slightly taller, and had bits of grey hair due to her age, though she still appeared quite young. Personality-wise, Lenn definitely seemed to be the more motherly of the two, her demeanor being nothing but sweet and caring whereas Mira was similar but with a touch more confidence.

"GOOD MORNING HINATA!"

Hinata jumped at hearing the sudden chorus of her name being called out. After a short time, they had reached the town square, and many of the villagers there called out their greeting all at once. The rows of tables were all still there, though mostly empty, and dozens of village women were quickly placing plates and utensils on them. The speed and coordination of how they worked together impressed the young ninja. The villagers focused primarily on their work, occasionally throwing a smile in Hinata's direction. At seeing the honored guest, one of them came running in Hinata's direction.

"Eep!" Hinata squealed slightly, not wanting to be crushed. Thankfully though, the blonde-haired lady didn't give her any suffocating hugs, preferring to bound in front of her instead.

"Hello cutie-pie! Ready for breakfast?" she sang out, bursting with energy.

"Y-yes I am, err, Miss…"

"Charlotte," the young villager responded. "Don't get too worried about remembering all our names at once. You'll have plenty of time getting to know all of us when we all get our 'special lovey dovey Hinata alone time' together."

Hinata blinked at the odd thing she just said. Lovey dovey what now?

Mira cut in, "Yes, we don't want to overwhelm you, so we arranged it so that you'll be spending a couple hours with a few of us at a time rather than all at once. It'll be easier for you to remember everybody that way. Lenn, Charlotte, Nell, and myself will be starting off for today."

"Oh, I see…" the young teen muttered quietly. It did kind of make sense, but she felt a tiny bit of concern over Charlotte's eagerness, like she was plotting something… weird? Maybe it was just her imagination. There was no need to be judgmental considering how well she was treated so far, especially now that she was so close to filling her empty stomach.

After some exchange of pleasantries and the gradual rising of the sun, Hinata felt a burning anticipation well up inside her, or more specifically, in her belly. At last, she was finally seated and ready to sate her appetite. She was temporarily distracted by the constant socializing, and thus her hunger was mostly put in the back of her mind. Now, however, with nothing left to do other than wait, her hunger was coming back with a vengeance. She could only smell the food just slightly, but her eagerness grew by the second. Just like last time, Mira and Lenn were seated next to her, both of them eyeing Hinata with expressions filled with restrained glee, almost as if they were more excited than she was.

Suddenly, Hinata's belly let out a loud growl, filling her with excitement. She didn't know how, but something inside her just knew it. It was time to feast.

And sure enough, she saw a group of village women in the distance approaching quickly, each one holding plates of heaven made manifest. Just by the incredible smell alone, she could tell what they were carrying: pancakes, waffles, omelets, ham, bacon. Just like yesterday, each delicious looking morsel let out a scent so powerful that it put everything she remembered from her home village to absolute shame. Clutching her flabby gut, Hinata swallowed as she felt her mouth burn with sheer need.

"Alright Hinata, let's get you something small to start off with" Mira said with a sly smirk. With a glance towards one of the women, she immediately came walking over with her hands full of breakfast plates. Placing them in front of Hinata, the young kunoichi got a good look at it. The first one was a beautiful stack of three warm, fluffy, thick buttermilk pancakes. Each one so big and mouth-watering that it was almost hypnotic. The second plate contained an extremely large omelet that was practically stuffed to bursting, along with a mixture of eggs, potatoes and bacon next to it. All of it cooked to perfection, and just begging to be devoured.

"Oh god!" Hinata moaned, almost out of instinct.

"You like?" Lenn asked.

"Y-yes, it looks wonderful." Hinata salivated, feeling a slight sense of déjà vu. This time though, she was at least conscious enough to attempt to resist it this time. It wasn't that she didn't want to eat, but she still wanted to maintain a somewhat professional attitude.

"Are you're sure it's enough?" Lenn fussed. "It's probably not enough. I think you can eat more."

Still staring at her meal, Hinata gave a quiet response, "N-no, I'm good."

Mira couldn't help but chuckle, admiring Hinata's devotion, but Mira knew better. She knew what Hinata wanted. She knew what Hinata truly desired.

"Nell, I think our Hinata wants three more pancakes please."

"Eh?"

Hinata gasped. Was this real? Was she really going to have more? Six whole pancakes! Back in Konoha, eating only two was her maximum, but six?! Sure enough, it was real. A beautiful woman with short dark green hair came by with a spatula and a plate of pancakes. Quietly, and while shooting a loving look towards Hinata, Nell placed three scrumptious pancakes onto Hinata's stack.

"R-really, I-I'm good. No more" Hinata whimpered happily, unable to fully conceal the growing smile on her face, nor her growling belly. No, "roaring" was a better word to describe the sounds coming out of her stomach. There was no denying that her body was making quite a lot of noise. Still, Hinata resisted. She mustn't look like a barbaric brute who only thinks of food. She must be stoic. She must be composed. She must be a proper ninja.

"Mira, you see that look in her eye?" Lenn had very mischievous smirk.

"Yes, sister," Mira smirked back. "It's almost like-"

"Hinata-"

"wants-"

"more."

"W-what!?" Hinata blurted out. "No, really! I can't eat any more than this. I'll pop! I'll get fat!"

"Nonsense. I told you, the fat is merely a side-effect. Now Charlotte, bring three more pancakes."

"Yes, Mira."

Hinata kept sputtering out meek protests, but it was no use. Charlotte strutted by, bright and chipper, and placed even more pancakes onto her stack, bringing it to a grand total of nine pancakes. It didn't stop there, as Charlotte took a large pitcher of syrup and poured it liberally all over the stack. Seeing the sweet, viscous liquid cover the stack nearly made Hinata drool. It was a bit of a secret that Hinata absolutely loved anything that was sweet and sugary, so seeing this was nearly driving her insane with food-lust. And then just to drive it home, Charlotte took out a small metal container, and used to spray lots and lots of whip cream all over it.

"Eat up sweetie" Charlotte winked at Hinata, letting her know that everything was ready.

'Oooooohh my gooooood' Hinata panicked internally as her hunger went into overdrive. At this point, her belly was growling nonstop, her mouth constantly salivating, her breathing labored. She needed to eat NOW. Letting go of her fussy abdomen, Hinata reached out for her utensils, and eyed her pancake stack like a wolf hunting a sheep. Because the pancakes were so thick and high in number, Hinata stood up to get a better reach. 'Just a few, just a few' Hinata rationalized to herself. She wasn't going to eat them all. She was only going to eat a couple. Two at most, maybe three, but no more. She would just have to politely refuse after that. This was simply too much food. She couldn't possibly eat it all, but she definitely needed to eat something. No more waiting. It was time. Shoving her fork and knife into the delectable combination of whip cream, syrup and cake, she took a major chunk and placed it into the place she wanted it most.

"MMMMMM" Hinata moaned loudly and shamelessly as she experienced her first flavor explosion of the day. The taste blew every expectation away and then some. It was even better this time around as it contained the sweetness she loved. She almost fell off balance because she was shivering too much due to the overwhelming taste. There was no way Hinata could resist this flavor. It was simply too wonderful. She couldn't hold back anymore. Her resistance had broken. The dam had burst.

Hinata became a beast.

Throwing all sense of shyness, politeness, and rationality out the window, she ate at maximum speed. Bite after bite after bite. She dug deep into the stack of pancakes, pulled off massive chunks of warm fluffy goodness, and shoved all of it into her ravenous maw. She stuffed so much that it looked like her cheeks would burst, yet she took it all with a face full of ecstasy. She didn't even give herself a chance to fully chew her previous mouthful before stuffing herself with another. Hinata quickly reached the point where her cheeks were simply too full to pack any more in, so she instead took the opportunity to grind down the food in her overstuffed mouth and enjoy the mind-melting flavor. With her eyes closed in concentration, Charlotte took the opportunity to pour more syrup on the topmost pancakes, seemingly overjoyed at Hinata's enthusiasm. Sure enough, the other villagers were also eating through their meals very slowly. All of them were content to just watch the young kunoichi lose herself into gluttony. Mira and Lenn were the happiest of them all as they watched. Lenn especially was practically swooning over the sight.

After letting the incredible taste satisfy her mouth to the maximum, Hinata let out perhaps the loudest, most guttural, most fulfilling gulp ever heard. Tilting her head up, her throat muscles clenched and squeezed it down, a large bulge appearing on Hinata's pale throat as it traveled down to her belly. When the food finally reached its destination, Hinata's mouth shot open in a gasp. She panted heavily as if she had run a mile, her body completely overwhelmed by the experience. But it only took a few more seconds before she lunged at the pancake stack again, letting out a noise that was more animal than human. She had already devoured the first two pancakes in little under a minute, and she showed absolutely no signs of stopping. Using her utensils like deadly weapons, she ripped the next two pancakes to shreds, shoving each piece into her mouth until her mouth was overstuffed again. Just like that, in mere minutes, she had already eaten four pancakes, surpassing the amount she promised herself she would have, surpassing the paltry number of two pancakes that she would usually eat at Konoha. She broke through her limits, and yet her hunger wasn't satisfied. She was still just. SO. HUNGRY!

After completing her second mouthful, Hinata felt another lovely sensation, only this time centered on her belly. With each second, she could feel her belly push itself more and more against her shirt. She couldn't explain it, but there was just something about feeling her belly get nice and big that felt so good. It was like satisfying some unknown desire she didn't even know she had. After Charlotte finished pouring more syrup, Hinata attacked the next pancake, but instead of filling her mouth to bursting, she went towards a steadier pace. It wasn't because she was getting less hungry, but rather that she wanted to prolong the wonderful feelings as much as possible. Hinata let out a steady stream of pleasurable moans as she ate, enjoying both the food and the feeling of her belly increasing in size.

"Oh, Hinata, you're such a good girl" Lenn whispered dreamily. Each of the village women were entranced by the sight before them. Since Hinata was standing up, her belly was in plain sight, though still covered in her shirt. But with each bite the girl took, her jiggling belly grew larger and larger, testing the strength of her lavender shirt. She already had the appearance of a woman pregnant with triplets, and yet still she grew. The changes started to spread to her entire midsection in addition to her belly. Her sides, her back, her hips, even her arms started to slowly swell out, though not nearly as fast as her belly. It wasn't enough to make the rest of her body look fat, but enough to make her look ever so slightly plump.

With another lustful gasp, Hinata finished seven pancakes in total. While Charlotte poured more syrup, Hinata took the opportunity to rub her belly, letting out a sensual "Mmmmmmm" as she did so, loving the feeling of her belly growing so big and taut. Then she resumed her feast, still not slowing down, still getting larger with each bite. Eventually, an adorable view of pure white skin let itself be shown as her shirt started to ride up, left with no more room but to rise as Hinata grew in size. Hinata could sense a strange tingling spread throughout her body, as if she could literally feel her body depositing the fat from the inside. It felt incredible, like an intense massage that created a sensation of absolute fulfillment. Soon, two pancakes were left. Looking down at them, Hinata decided to finish the rest all at once. Hinata didn't really know why she made this choice. It was like some deep instinct within her. A desire to show that she still wasn't full. A desire to show that she could still eat even more. Almost like her body was moving on its own, the girl tore the remaining pancakes apart at full speed, packing so much that her cheeks stretched out to the maximum. Then, just like how she started, Hinata stood back and chewed, enjoying the flavors so much that it practically drove her mad. And with one major gulp, she finished the nine pancake stack, letting the final mouthful make its way down to her belly where it belonged.

"Oooooohh" Hinata groaned as she felt the tightness of her stomach increase. For a few seconds, she had calmed down as she silently cheered over her delicious conquest, but then an odd new feeling started to emerge. Her body fell a little limp for a moment, though still standing. There was something inside of her that was getting larger by the second, like her belly was about to burst open. Normally this would have worried her, but even now there no sense of pain, only sheer pleasure, thus she felt no fear at all. "Ahh, ahhhh" Hinata moaned involuntarily as the growing sensation started to increase in pulses. Her entire body twitched heavily with each pulse, like a bomb about to blow. Hinata didn't know what was coming, but she still felt no fear. Her instincts cried out in excitement, eagerly waiting for the sensations to burst out, waiting for the impending explosion.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" the girl cried out happily, jutted out her stomach forward, as if a lifeform was trying to burst out of her. And then-

"AH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Every villager's eyes popped open as they saw Hinata's belly go through a _massive_ growth spurt, blowing up in size to the point her belly's girth nearly doubled, sticking out several feet in front of her. Her shirt hiked up all the way to her chest, revealing her beautiful, soft, pale belly to the warm morning air. It was as if her body was holding itself back this whole time. Like it was hiding its true size, similar to a self-conscious girl sucking in her gut to hide her true weight. The feeling could not be described in words, as Hinata experienced a feeling that put everything she could remember in life to shame. Nothing, not even the happiest moment for the past 18 years she lived, could compare to this. It was like something… unlocked inside her. And what that meant, she did not know.

With the feelings finally starting to die down after that incredible explosion, Hinata, feeling exhausted, plopped down back into her seat, although her enlarged belly flowed out over onto the table in front of her. As Hinata slowly caught her breath, the rational parts of her brain at last began to take hold again. At first, Hinata was about to decipher what just happened, but then she was distracted by what sounded like… applause? Looking around, Hinata saw that all of the villagers were actually applauding!

"Woo hoo! Go Hinata!"

"That was wonderful, dear!"

"We're so glad you liked it!"

They continued to cheer and whistle like she had just won a competition. Hinata blushed as her shyness returned, taken aback by the reaction she got, though she couldn't help but smile too. Even now, the people here were just so nice, always supporting her no matter what she did, regardless of how strange it might be. Her exposed belly made Hinata feel self-conscious, but the lack of negative judgment from the villagers kept her from being too embarrassed by it.

"Soooo did you like it?" Mira asked the completely unnecessary question as the applause died down. Hinata, of course, had no way to respond other than the truth.

"Yes. It was delicious" she replied, her voice polite and meek, as if the past few minutes where she acted like a beast never happened.

"Those pancakes are Charlotte's specialty. I always make sure that every woman here knows how to cook with the best of them. I think she's pretty pleased knowing you enjoying."

"You got that right" Charlotte said confidently. Walking over to Hinata she gave the young teen a loving look before showing her gratitude with a big, wet kiss on Hinata's left cheek, making the girl blush.

"Thank you so much my cute little Hinata" Charlotte gushed, "It means so much to me knowing that you loved it."

Embarrassed, and a little happy at the sign of affection, Hinata stuttered out, "T-t-thank you Miss Charlotte. It was r-really good."

With a smile, Charlotte stood up and gave Hinata a small wink before walking back to her seat. The rest of the villagers chattered gleefully to each other, most of them likely talking about the events they just witnessed. It definitely made Hinata feel rather self-conscious as she fully realized how she acted for the past few minutes. She even remembered the fact that she promised herself to only eat three pancakes at most. Instead she had nine, and those pancakes were pretty thick too. Easily twice the size of a regular pancake, so she ate a lot more than should have been possible. Absentmindedly, Hinata stroked her enormous stomach, her mind in awe that her body was capable of holding so much, let alone the fact that it didn't even hurt at all. Hinata couldn't understand where these feelings came from. She never acted like this before. Not ever. She was always fine with simply eating the bare minimum every day. Ever since she came to this village though, everything changed. Once she caught a whiff of Bountiful Fields' cooking for the first time, Hinata was hooked. She repeatedly went through endless bouts of inhuman hunger so powerful that it caused her to lose all sense of reason and pig out to her heart's content. It was honestly rather shocking to the young girl how ravenous she acted every time food was placed in front of her. How easy it was for her to lose control and act in ways that she never thought possible. Such behavior would have utterly mortified her if not for the kind treatment of the villagers. No matter how she acted, the women of Bountiful Fields never failed to make her feel as comfortable as possible. Hinata knew that if she pigged out like this back in Konoha, she would have been mocked and shamed for the rest of the life. Just the mere thought of that made Hinata thankful to be here. What she originally thought was going to be a dreadful nerve-wracking diplomacy trip turned out to be a delicious food paradise with the kindest and most welcoming people she had ever met. Not even two days in, and Hinata felt like she had found her second home.

"Hinata," Lenn called out to Hinata while she was deep in thought, making the girl blink in surprise.

"Oh, umm, yes Miss Lenn?"

"Be a good girl and finish your breakfast," Lenn teased with a cheerful smile.

"Ah!" Hinata has completely forgotten, but there was still more food! In fact, there was still the second plate that had a massive omelette, along with eggs and bacon, next to her. But there was no way she could…

"Umm, but I ate so much. I don't know if…"

"You're still hungry though, right?"

Hinata went quiet at Lenn's response, her gaze resting on the second plate next to her. The young teen wanted to refuse and say she was full, but the more she looked at it, the more appealing it looked. With how much she ate, eating more shouldn't be healthy, or even safe. But it looked so good…

It was then that Hinata felt a sudden vibration reverberate through her body as her belly growled loudly. Hinata couldn't believe it. Her body still wanted more. And the worst part of it was the fact that her mind agreed as well. Hinata wanted more too! It looked so yummy!

"W-well I guess a little more wouldn't hurt." Hinata muttered sheepishly, embarrassed at her own gluttony. Still, she couldn't help it. And besides, Mira did say to her that the weight gain was just a temporary side effect. So there should be nothing to worry about, right? Giving in to temptation, she took the large plate and placed it on top of her enormous stomach, where it rested surprisingly easily. Pleased by the aroma, Hinata used her fork and knife to pick up a piece of the omelet, and took her first bite. The moment it touched her tongue, Hinata absolutely loved the taste. Moaning slightly in pleasure, she chewed it apart quickly and swallowed. Wasting no time, she took her second bite. She continued to finish off the rest of her breakfast, unable to prevent herself from eating it faster, and faster, and faster…

'I can't believe how delicious this is. I-I can't stop.'

Such thoughts ran through Hinata's mind as she rapidly gobbled down the enormous omelet. Even though she had already eaten beyond her limits, or that her belly had expanded dramatically, Hinata continued to feast as if her stomach was empty. Even now, her hunger still burned strongly within her mind, constantly demanding more. The other villagers, having calmed down from the earlier excitement, had resigned themselves to eating their own meals peacefully, while occasionally throwing a small glance to the young ninja. They didn't eat nearly as fast as Hinata did, but considering the massive size of her meal, they were all most likely going to finish around the same time. Every so often, a small part of her would try to resist the nonstop eating that couldn't have been healthy, but her physical desires overpowered her mental resistance with laughable ease. Every moment she took a bite, the incredible flavors filled her with so much pleasure that she couldn't stop herself from taking it within her belly. A couple minutes in, and Hinata pretty much gave up for the time being, because at the end of the day, her mind wanted food just as much as her body did, perhaps even more.

After a few more minutes, Hinata entire breakfast was nearly done. The entire omelet was gone, and all that remained were the eggs and bacon, both of which were disappearing in no time at all. Just like with everything else, Hinata loved the taste, so she did not waste a moment.

*CLANK*

With a bang and a sigh, Hinata placed the enormous plate back on the table, feeling a sense of accomplishment over her tasty conquest. Leaning back on her chair, Hinata simply relaxed, enjoying the lingering aftertaste of the food. She had to admit that indulging herself felt pretty nice. Hinata's posture on the chair could best be described as sloth, and not at all the professional posture that was expected of her. But after experiencing the hospitality of Bountiful Fields, Hinata couldn't help but let loose a little bit. She rarely got the chance back in Konoha. As she rubbed her belly, Hinata wondered if she was going to experience that odd growth spurt again. She remembered how it felt from when she ate that pancake stack, and how the intense the sensation was. She was still worried about gaining weight, but a small part of her really wanted to experience it a second time.

"Oooooohh," Almost as if on cue, she felt a very familiar pressure as Hinata let out a long moan. Once again, she felt a sensation assaulting her body in pulses, like something was trying to get out. Deep down, Hinata was thrilled that it was happening again, so she gave no resistance to the upcoming growth spurt.

"Hinata, could it be that you're about to grow again?" Mira asked, apparently taking notice of her behavior.

Hinata kept moaning as the pressure within her got stronger and stronger. Just like before, she started to feel a large amount of pleasure course through her, her belly gurgling and churning. Even if it meant getting bigger, she wanted to go through that incredible ecstasy again. So she let her body do whatever it wanted, twitching and moaning, letting the pressure get more powerful by the second, until…

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-"

What Hinata experienced was not a growth spurt, but rather the loudest, most guttural, most unladylike belch in history. It took the kunoichi completely by surprise and with no opportunity to resist, so her body had full reign to expel its excess gas to the maximum. Even now, over ten seconds later, it just kept on going. It was so sudden and loud that it caused literally every villager to jump in surprise and turn their heads to the source of the noise.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppp"

Filled with shock and embarrassment, Hinata desperately tried to control herself in order to prevent the belch from going on. After forcing her mouth to close as much as possible, the massive burp trailed off and died after a few more seconds, but the immense pressure was still there. Hinata tried to hold on longer, but then…

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-"

She let loose again, sounding even deeper and louder than before. So powerful was the belch that the plates and mugs on the table were literally shaking to the point that one would wonder if she had somehow set off a mini-earthquake.

"UUURRPP! Oof. Oh… god I'm sorry… URP! I didn't mean to pfff-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-"

Once again Hinata tried and failed to hold herself back, releasing another explosion of gas from her mouth that went on for another half a minute. In desperation, the girl grabbed her belly and twisted her torso left and right, trying to do anything to stop the flow, but all of her efforts were of no use. Her body was acting on its own accord, overriding her mental blocks and doing what it wanted.

"RRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppp…"

After what seemed like an eternity, the enormous belch at last came to an end. A deafening silence fell upon the town square, every villager staring at Hinata with an expression of shock. Feeling intense awkwardness, Hinata glanced around, not knowing the best way to respond to the situation. Using her rather limited knowledge of social matters, Hinata was only left with one way to respond.

"Ummm, err, uh…"

"Ex…excuse meeeeuuUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-"

*30 minutes later*

"Really Hinata, there's nothing to be upset about. In all honesty, we were expecting that to happen considering all you ate. If anything, I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner."

"I-I know Miss Lenn. But it was still so embarrassing. I couldn't stop it!"

Hinata and Lenn were walking together across the village to Lenn's house. As Mira had mentioned earlier, some of the villagers were scheduled to have a small block of time to spend with Hinata. Currently it was Lenn's turn, and the older woman was doing her best to console Hinata after her "noisy" conclusion to morning's breakfast.

"If you ask me, I think your body was holding it in since yesterday. I mean, you didn't burp at all during yesterday's dinner, so my guess is that your body got tired of waiting and just let it all out at once."

"That… might be true," Hinata quietly agreed as she listened to Lenn's explanation.

"And honestly, we'll all get used to it in time. Burping is nothing more than a natural bodily response. There's nothing to be ashamed about, and I can assure that not a one of us think any less of you for it." Lenn finished with a lively smile.

While her words did cheer Hinata up, the woman's choice of words created a bit of concern in her mind.

"Hm, what's wrong?" Lenn asked worriedly, noticing Hinata's expression.

"Umm, you said 'we'll get used to it'. Are… do you mean that I'll be doing this a lot more? All of this eating and… you know."

"Well, why not?" Lenn inquired, "You should treat this trip as a vacation rather than some formal diplomacy trip. I know that wasn't what you were told in Konoha, but trust me, it's perfectly fine to indulge yourself here. Eat all you want, and do whatever you want. You've been enjoying it so far, right?"

"Y-yes," Hinata admitted. Certainly, it was true that so far she was outright loving the time she had spent in Bountiful Fields. However, she couldn't help but be worried by the hidden desires that seemed to have been awakened within her. She glanced down to her distended belly sticking out over a foot in front of her, which she was tenderly holding in her hands to prevent it from bouncing. It was amazing how it didn't even take two full days for it to get this big. She had only hoped that Mira was telling the truth in that the weight gain was nothing more than a temporary side effect. Still, considering the amount she ate, would she still gain weight anyway? Another reason she found Lenn's words strange was that it seemed like it was almost expected that Hinata would pig out. Was overeating just something that happened in this place, or did they have some odd insight into her character that Hinata herself did not realize? She could only hope that it was the former.

"Alright, here we are. Just come on right in," Lenn led Hinata into a simple two-bedroom house. Just like with the small house Hinata rested in, the inside contained good quality furniture without being overly fancy, which seemed to be a general theme with the whole village. The floors were a clean hardwood along with leather couches, glass tables, and, interestingly enough, quite a few paintings and statues of food items. Hinata tried to ignore the slight twinge of hunger she felt at seeing a small painting of a cute little cupcake, and instead tried to enjoy the quiet atmosphere of the dimly lit house. It gave off a relaxing atmosphere, to the point that one could simply leave the door wide open and still feel completely safe.

"Don't be shy sweetie," Lenn said as she hurried off right away into the kitchen, "make yourself at home. I'll bring some snacks for you."

'Snacks!?' Hinata yelped in her head. Once again, she did her best to ignore the sudden burst of craving she felt. Luckily it faded away for the most part after a few seconds of concentration, but it still simmered beneath the surface. Hinata could only hope that whatever Lenn brought out wasn't too big of a portion. She had already eaten enough as it is. Her worries were forgotten for the moment when she sank her backside (was it her imagination, or was her butt a little bigger?) into the couch. With a pleasant sigh, Hinata felt herself melt into the smooth, comfortable leather. It was becoming a predictable pattern by now, but it never ceased to amaze the girl how incredibly high-quality everything was in Bountiful Fields. Not just the food, but the furniture as well. If not for the fact that Lenn was coming back, she most likely would have nodded off and taken a nice nap.

"Alright sweetie, your snack is ready" called out Lenn in a sing-song voice. Turning her head in response, Hinata saw Lenn re-enter the living room, her face absolutely beaming.

What Hinata saw next made her jaw drop. It wasn't just one thing, but rather two major things that stunned her. The first thing was what Lenn had brought into the room. To put it simply, Bountiful Fields had a very strange definition of "snack". What she witnessed was an utterly massive plate that held a stacked pyramid of what had to be no less than one hundred sandwiches, all of them cut diagonally and without crust. Each sandwich was filled with all manner of food items: some contained nothing but a generous helping of tuna, others with your traditional combination of turkey, ham, and bacon, others with grilled steak and fried onions, and many, many more. There was even a mixture of cold sandwiches, and hot, toasted sandwiches. All of it making sure that there was plenty of variety to go around. That all being said, there was also the second thing that caused Hinata to be severely taken aback. One oddity that surprised her perhaps more than the food itself.

The plate of sandwiches was _floating_.

In what had to be a sight straight out of a fairytale, Lenn twirled her hand like a princess, making the heavy plate effortlessly dance and spin in mid-air. Lenn giggled as she confidently showed off her ability in front of her guest. Hinata, who was already filled with countless questions regarding the village, now found herself with even _more_ mysteries to solve. The feats that she was seeing right now were definitely the result of jutsu, that much was certain. In truth, a moderately trained wind jutsu user could have made an object float, but it was the fact that a villager from a non-ninja village was using ninjutsu that freaked her out. None of the information Hinata was told ever mentioned Bountiful Fields being anything but a small village that housed regular sustenance farmers and restaurant owners. There was no way anyone in the Leaf Village had known about this.

"B-b-b-b-b-but... h…h…h-h-h-h-how- ", Hinata sputtered.

"Hee hee! Surprised?" Lenn flashed a mischievous smile, as she performed a little dance.

"Y-y-you know ninjutsu!?" Hinata eyes nearly bulged out as gawked at the sight before her.

"Yep, it's our little village secret," Lenn replied, "There's certainly no reason to keep it a secret from you. Promise you won't tell anyone okay? Oh, but silly me. I know I can trust you with anything."

"Oh…okay…" the young teen trailed off, not knowing how to respond as she was still recovering from the shock. Lenn didn't seem taken aback by her companion's response other than unrestrained glee. With one last twirl of her fingers, the enormous plate of food made one last gentle spin before quietly setting itself down on the table in front of the increasingly chubby girl.

"Anyways, don't let me waste any time, Hinata. Go ahead and eat up. I think that will do as a big, hearty lunch to help keep you nice and full."

"Y-you want me to eat, all of _this_!?" By this point, Hinata slightly chastised herself for not seeing this coming. This village has already done enough to prove that it had no sense of self-restraint. Still, Hinata was more resolved this time to not overeat. Hinata was never much of an expert on maintaining weight since she was always effortlessly thin, but it was obvious at this point that she had consumed more than enough to sustain her for several more hours, if not the rest of the day.

"Err, sorry Ms. Lenn, but I can't eat all this. I'm still f-full from breakfast." She couldn't help but stutter a little when she mouthed the word 'full'. For reasons she couldn't quite put into words, the idea of refusing to overeat somehow felt… wrong? The gradually growing cravings certainly weren't helping either.

"It's okay sweetie," Lenn said with understanding, "I don't expect you to eat all of it. Just have one or two to tie you over for a bit. While you eat, I'll explain a little bit of our history to you. You have plenty of questions to ask, yes?"

"Thanks Ms. Lenn!" Hinata was relieved by Lenn's response. It was a win-win situation: she could now control herself from eating too much, and even get to learn more about how Lenn learned the art of ninjustsu. She felt so much better than she was starting to grow a bit hungry. Against her better judgement, Hinata found her gaze drifting towards the delicious mountain of sandwiches again. But there was nothing to be worried about. After all, it's not like Hinata would be able to eat the 100+ sandwich stack. Sure, she was feeling some twinges of hunger, but it was hardly enough to cause her to overeat. One or two sandwiches wouldn't be an issue at all.

"Well, I guess a few wouldn't hurt," Hinata muttered to herself as her hand reached forward. She grabbed what appeared to be a tuna sandwich, instantly enjoying the feel of the soft bread. As usual, everything screamed out top quality, even the simple snack foods. She honestly appreciated how Bountiful Fields wasn't afraid to use more "typical" food items, rather than the extremely rare food items you would only see in a royalty-class restaurant. With excitement that was gradually becoming harder to resist, Hinata tentatively took her first bite. Loving the taste, the girl wasted no time in taking her second bite.

"There you go Hina-bunny, eat as much as you want," Lenn cooed with an almost expectant expression. "Now let's see… where do I begin?"

As Hinata eased herself by munching on her lunch, Lenn started her tale.

"I won't bore you too much with the nitty gritty. The most that really needs to be said is that both Mira and I were raised in a small farmstead near the border of the Fire Country. Nothing too fancy or anything; just a simple life surrounded by nice people. When I was a teen, I had an important realization, and thus decided that my life's goal was to become a master chef. I trained hours every day perfecting my culinary skills, never once taking a break for anyone other than the occasional illness. There wasn't anything that I didn't do extensive research on. I learned everything there was about food. How to cook it, how to grow it, what makes it taste good, what gives it the best flavor, where the find the highest quality ingredients, texture, consistency, temperature, all of it."

Hinata multitasked between finishing up her sandwich and listening intently to Lenn's story. The way the older woman quickly glossed over her "important realization" made her curious, but she didn't feel the need to pry. She did find herself in a bit of a conundrum however. Because she had to split her focus, she wasn't able to enjoy the sandwich as much as she would have liked. Almost on instinct, Hinata decided to eat one more sandwich. It was just one more after all, no big deal. At least with one more sandwich, she could better enjoy the flavor. With that settled, Hinata reached her hand out, helping herself to seconds.

"Mira definitely surprised me though. I found out that she shared my exact dream as well, and it didn't take long for her to surpass me. I suppose it was because she was much more ambitious than I was, and wasn't afraid of thinking outside the box. She was the one who proposed using that ninja magic to makes things easier."

Hinata piqued up at hearing this, intrigued at finally learning the answers behind this ninjutsu-wielding village, although her calling it "ninja magic" was odd. Still, she didn't want the wonderful flavors in her mouth to fade, so she took a couple more sandwiches to keep her taste buds occupied.

"I never once thought about using ninja magic to augment our cooking, but Mira was able to make it work. Turns out that it was rare to use ninja magic for things not related to combat or espionage. Mira studied it day in and day out, and used it in incredibly useful ways. Using ninja magic, she could modify the soil to increase the quality of crops, regulate the heat of food to keep it at optimal temperature for cooking, and even clone food to some extent."

"Whaffhh, rilly?" came a muffled surprise from Hinata, her mouth still stuffed with sandwiches. The things that Lenn listed off were unexpectedly advanced for someone who wasn't even a registered ninja. Being able to clone solid matter in particular was a feat reserved only to highly-trained shinobi.

"Don't spill out any of your lunch, dear" Lenn scolded, though with such a gentle tone that it almost seemed like she felt bad about it, "But, yes, my sister could indeed use ninja magic at a rather high level. She took great care in keeping her talents a secret though. She only performed basic magic in public, so nobody suspected her of being more talented than she let on. She received a few offers for becoming a ninja, but Mira ultimately announced her desire to never become one. She insisted that she had absolutely no desire to use her knowledge for any reason other than to peacefully enhance her life and others. Thank god for that too, as I was afraid that the ninja villages would have went after her if she was using her magic for battle and ran off. I suppose they didn't see her as a threat."

Swallowing down her mouthful, Hinata noticed a slightly icy tone in Lenn's voice. Normally, her meek personality would have prevented her from speaking up, but considering the great treatment she received so far, Hinata felt enough courage within her to ask. Besides, her original role was to work as a diplomat anyway.

"Umm, Ms. Lenn. Do you, uh, not like ninjas?"

Lenn went quiet at that question. It seemed like what Hinata said did indeed get to her. The older woman had a somewhat hesitant expression, as if she was trying her best to find a way to properly word her feelings. After a surprisingly long pause (and one more sandwich from Hinata), Lenn answered.

"Well… before I say anything, I just want you to know that this absolutely does not involve you in any negative way whatsoever. Believe me, I think the utmost best about you, and I'm sure that everyone in the village feels the same way. None of us blame you for anything. But, I guess, well…"

Another pause.

"I suppose you could say we're not the biggest fans of ninja." Lenn quickly stole a quick glance at Hinata, perhaps fearful of offending her, but Hinata showed only curiosity. Slightly at ease, Lenn continued, though she did not make eye contact with the young teen.

"We're very much a pacifist community. In fact, we made very sure that the only people allowed to live here were those with a truly pure and kind heart. We abhor violence and everything it stands for. Naturally, that kind of puts us at odds with ninja. Ninja villages live for war. They preach the need to violently remove their enemies. They go out and take the lives of thousands to fulfill their need for war, then they come home in bloodstained clothes, declaring the fruits of their violence to be a new era of peace, which they use just to prepare for more war." Lenn grimaced heavily as she talked, unable to hide the disgust in her face. "To put it simply, we want nothing to do with that, ever. We used our money earned through our restaurants and recipes to create this village, far away from the reach of war. There is no strategic benefit to be had here, only a peaceful community that wishes to be left alone. In order to accomplish that, we've done everything possible to ensure that no violence comes to Bountiful Fields."

Hinata listened intently as she ate, still processing the revelations of Lenn's comments about shinobi, not entirely sure how to feel.

"I'm sure you've noticed already, but this village is women-only. No man is ever allowed to come here. It's not that we necessarily hate men or anything, but men are too… driven. Too ambitious to conquer. They bring a risk of violence that we see as simply too dangerous. Not only that, but some of the villagers here have suffered at the hands of men, so this place often works as a sanctuary for women who just want to get away from it all."

Looking at Hinata again, Lenn smiled.

"But in truth, there is one more thing that our village needs before it becomes perfect. A strong desire that all of us have, more than anything, but I'll keep that a secret." Lenn said with a mischievous wink, causing Hinata to tilt her head questioningly.

"AHH! Oh, dear me, sorry Hina-bunny!" Lenn squeaked suddenly, "Sorry for getting making things so dark out of nowhere. Sorry, this old woman often runs her mouth without thinking, so don't let anything I said get you down. Remember that everything I said has nothing to do with you. It's just our personal bias, nothing personal okay?"

"I-it's okay Ms. Lenn. I'm not upset about anything. Thank you for being honest with me." Hinata smiled in an attempt to reassure Lenn, which seemed to work.

"Tee-hee, oh sweetie, you're such an angel!" Lenn swooned. "Not only are you a big eater, but a great listener as well. Don't worry though, I won't bog you down with all the drama again." Hinata wanted to retort against Lenn calling her a big eater but guilt-fully knew that anything she said would fall flat considering her rather explosive appetite ever since her arrival.

"Oh, and thanks for getting rid of those sandwiches for me too. I'm so glad you loved it. I'll make sure to bring a much bigger portion for you next time." Lenn said brightly.

"Huh?" Hinata blinked, "But I didn't eat all that-"

Hinata's heart dropped.

The moment Hinata looked down, she felt a cold realization chill her to the bone.

The plate, the plate of over a hundred sandwiches enough to feed dozens of people.

The plate that Hinata promised to only acquire a few sandwiches from.

It was empty.

Nothing was on it except for crumbs. Everything else was gone. And Hinata knew, it was not some magic trick that made the sandwiches disappear. This was no trickery of the eye, nor a figment of her imagination. The sandwiches didn't vanish. They were eaten. Eaten by her. _All of them_.

Hinata's eyes snapped down to her belly, dreading what it looked like now. To her surprise, the size of her belly didn't increase all that much. It was definitely bigger than before, but it was still just enough to make her look pregnant. In fact, outside of her belly, nothing about her felt all that odd. However, these facts did little to ease the girl's mind. _Something_ happened to her, that she was sure of. No human could eat as much as she just did without major consequences, and she was afraid to experience whatever was sure to come.

"Oh shoot!" came a disappointed sigh from Lenn, "Our time's almost up. Soon it'll be time for you to go meet up with Charlotte and Nell next. A shame, too. It barely feels like we've been together, yet it's already been over an hour. Time really goes by too fast."

"Ah….ah, b-b-b-ut.." Hinata was still freaking out over the feast she engaged in without even realizing it. It was a miracle that she didn't literally blow up right then and there. Seeing her panic, Lenn couldn't help but giggle.

"Hee hee, come now Hinata, we already told you not to worry. It's just like my little sister said, that weight will come off in no time at all. You'll be fine."

Hinata wasn't entirely convinced though, "But, this, this is still not right! I ate so much, and including breakfast, I, I shouldn't even be…"

"You're still standing, aren't you?" Lenn reassured, "You're special, Hinata. A little overeating isn't gonna hurt you, trust me on that. You'll be fine, I promise."

"O…okay." Hinata calmed down a little. She was still doubtful, but Lenn spoke with such sincerity that she couldn't help but be relieved.

"Now before you go, you wouldn't mind if I gave that belly a quick massage, right? You probably feel a little bloated at the moment."

"Huh?" Hinata reacted with hesitation, but Lenn ignored it. It seemed that Hinata didn't really have a choice in the matter as Lenn was already kneeling in front of her and flexing her slender hands.

"Oh my, it really has gotten big." The woman marveled at the sight, causing Hinata to feel embarrassed at the attention. Lenn admired her companion's inflated stomach for a few moments, enjoying how large and taut it became, the gradually growing love handles at her sides, and what looked to be an extra layer of fat just starting to appear near the undersides of Hinata's breasts. Gingerly, she raised her left hand, and gently placed it on the growing belly.

"Ah!" Hinata gasped as she felt a sharp, yet pleasurable sensation at the place where Lenn touched her, almost like a jolt of very pleasant electricity. The teen went quiet, finding herself afraid, yet also strangely eager to feel that sensation again. Smiling lovingly, Lenn added her right hand, and began to slowly rub her belly.

"Ah! Aaaahhh-" Hinata couldn't help but let out a small moan as her belly rub began. She had no idea if her stomach somehow got more sensitive, or if it was always like this, but she found herself unable to resist the wonderful feelings coming from Lenn's motherly fingers. Her worries from earlier rapidly fading away from her mind, Hinata felt her consciousness washing away into a pleasurable haze. With each passing second, with each gentle stroke of Lenn's fingers against her large belly, Hinata's sense of the outside world grew weaker and weaker. 'This is, just like before…' was her last thought before her rationality vanished.

"Hinata, you're such a good girl. So beautiful."

Lenn's loving words echoed into the young girl's head. Her stream of praises and the strokes of her hands were all that Hinata could comprehend anymore. She let the tingling sensations of her belly rub rush throughout her body in seemingly endless waves, unable and unwilling to resist them. The feelings didn't reach just the areas being touched, but the entirety of her body felt like it was being caressed, with the feelings most intense at her belly. At this point, Hinata couldn't even hold herself back anymore. Her small moans became loud and more frequent, and breathing turned short.

"Good girl. Gooood girl."

Eager to hear more of Hinata's lovely moans, Lenn was tempted to go all out. She wanted to rub and squeeze Hinata's enlarging belly. She wanted Hinata to feel more pleasure. She wanted Hinata to feel so good that she would scream.

'Oooh, sorry Mira!' Lenn thought to herself, 'I know you wanted me to wait before I did this, but I can't help myself. C'mon Hinata, scream for me!'

*BING*

"Gah!"

A sharp noise caused Lenn to jump, bringing her sensual massage to an abrupt and disappointing end. With a rare snarl, Lenn snapped her eyes in the direction of the inconsiderate clock that rang its bell, signaling the end of her private time with Hinata. Even if she wasn't supposed to use "that", it still annoyed Lenn to get interrupted when things were starting to get good.

'What…happened?' Hinata's thoughts were groggy as her mental state slowly returned to normal. It felt as if she was coming down from some sort of extreme high, a high that felt VERY good. Breathing heavily, the girl simply remained on her seat, gathering her bearings.

"Hrrrmmmph", Lenn pouted, "Sorry darling, unfortunately it looks like our time is up."

"Ah… okay…" came the lethargic response. Hinata was still piecing her mind back together.

"Heehee. Feels good right?" Lenn bragged, "giving massages is my specialty. It's a shame that I couldn't give you the full course."

"Yes, it felt good." Hinata responded slowly, "but, how did it feel so good?"

"Well, that's just my little secret for now." Lenn responded with a grin, her mood seeming to brighten back up rather quickly. Lenn apparently came off as the more preppy type of person, as opposed to her more formal and business-like younger sister.

After a half minute of rest, Hinata made the motions to stand up, not wanting to overstay her welcome and do anything that might be seen as rude. However, Hinata received a bit of a surprise when she fully stood up however.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"Eh? Am I, carrying something?" Hinata asked, feeling confused.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I feel. I feel like I'm-" Hinata froze, the realization suddenly hitting her. Whatever grogginess she felt instantly vanished. She finally understood what the sensation was. She felt _heavier_. Feeling a sharp sense of alarm, Hinata immediately examined her body, desperately searching for any part of her that had increased in size. Her belly, still exposing her cute pale skin to the air, looked only slightly bigger, similar to what it was before. However, there was no denying that she definitely felt heavier. It felt like whatever weight she had gained was evenly distributed across her entire body rather than just her belly. It was a slight difference, but she was certain that the rest of her body went through a small yet noticeable growth spurt.

"Are you okay?" Lenn asked, still confused.

"Oh, umm, it's nothing. Must have been just my imagination." Hinata said hurriedly, even trying to smile in an attempt to reassure Lenn.

Smiling, Lenn relented "Well okay dear. As long as you feel alright. You should run along now so you don't keep your guests waiting. Charlotte and Nell are right next door from here. Just go to the next house to your left as you leave, okay?"

"Thanks Ms. Lenn" Hinata responded happily, glad that she was able to avoid the subject of her weight gain. The teen wanted to just push the whole overeating thing to the back of her mind for now. She didn't want to contemplate too much, lest she freak out again. For now, she would just insist that maybe she was just imagining the plate of sandwiches being that big. Yeah, that's it. Maybe there were only ten or so sandwiches, and her mind was just playing tricks on her. Mostly satisfied with that thought, Hinata turned to leave, not wanting to stay around too long.

"Oh and Hinata."

"Yes?"

"Thank you for listening to my story. It's not often that I get to share that story with too many people outside the village. It meant a lot to me that I could talk to you about it."

"Ah! I-it's no trouble at all, Ms. Lenn. W-we can always talk again whenever you like." Hinata stuttered nervously. She had almost completely forgotten about hearing Lenn's story, so her response was less smooth than she would have liked. Fortunately, the woman appeared pleased by her words.

"Come back again soon, okay? I'll give you an extra-special massage next time." Lenn teased with an almost seductive tone.

Nodding quickly, Hinata gave Lenn one last smile, and took her leave.

A bit of guilt welled up inside as Hinata felt she left too hastily, but she really wanted to be alone for just a few moments. Closing the door behind her, the girl felt a bit of relief as the cool afternoon air touched her skin, a welcome change from the burning nervousness and anxiety she experienced just a moment ago. It wasn't that Hinata didn't enjoy her time with Lenn. On the contrary, it was nice being together with her and getting to know more about her past. But it seemed like if she was in any one place for too long, then she would end up overeating more, or go crazy over the pleasure she got from her surprisingly sensitive belly being touched. With that thought, Hinata looked down to her stomach again, observing its slightly larger size. She also moved her limbs around, noticing that her body did indeed feel heavier all around. Hinata still refused to believe she ate that entire meal, but there was no denying its impact on her body. Luckily, the size increase wasn't too noticeable other than her exposed belly, but she would just have to put up with it for now. For the time being, Hinata would simply cling to the hope that the villagers' claims were correct, and that whatever weight she gained would fade over time.

With that matter settled, Hinata turned her thoughts to the revelations she learned over the past hour as she slowly walked to the nearest house next door. She gathered a lot of information about how this village operated. It was still quite a shock to her though. Bountiful Fields was essentially another hidden village of shinobi, only in this case they refused to identify or act as shinobi. Obviously in the world of ninja, you could never be too sure where a group of ninjas might gather, but this was the first time she'd ever heard of a group of regular people using ninjutsu, or "magic" as Lenn called it. It wasn't entirely unheard of for normal citizens to use ninjutsu, but such cases were almost always people who were already planning to become ninja, or people who experimented and performed a low-level technique out of curiosity. No simple villager should have been able to use the high-level technique that Lenn used, and with such proficiency too.

Hinata was tempted to report it when she went back to Konoha, but at the same time she felt a sense of reluctance to do so. On one hand, acquiring and providing information was one of the essential duties of a ninja, and there was no doubt in her mind that the Leaf Village would absolutely want to know about this. But then again, Lenn didn't seem to be lying about her words. Just going by how the people here acted, Bountiful Fields really did appear to be a place where the citizens simply wanted to be alone. The women were nice, treated her well, and showed no signs of hostility or a desire to commit any acts of violence. The only oddity was their lack of understanding of the phrase "small portions". Revealing their secrets to Konoha would probably cause Bountiful Fields to be investigated, and even perhaps put in danger, and Hinata couldn't bring herself to do that. It would be a betrayal of their trust. Just the thought of seeing their heartbroken faces made her want to keep their secrets to the grave.

It didn't take long for Hinata to reach the house next door after her short mental break. At a glance, the house didn't look too different than Lenn's house from the outside. Like the first, this house was a modest size, and appeared to only be built for around two people. Knowing that Charlotte and Nell were probably waiting for her, Hinata wasted no time and knocked on the door. Hopefully she wouldn't be flooded with food again.

It only took a mere three seconds for the door to nearly fly open, startling Hinata slightly, causing a small wave to travel along her fat. In the open doorway was Charlotte, sporting a radiant smile that far surpassed both Mira and Lenn.

"There you are Hinata!"

"Hello Ms. Charlotte. Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Not a problem at all. In fact, we were just finishing getting things ready for you. Here, come on in."

And with that short exchange, Hinata was whisked away into the house. Apparently, Charlotte was very eager for her arrival. Once inside, Hinata's immediate thought was that this house used much brighter colors in comparison to the darker, homely colors of Lenn's quiet house. Dazzling, bright pink and yellow flowers were aplenty, pictures of rather scantily-clad women decorated the walls, and the furniture consisted of plenty of white. It definitely didn't have the relaxing atmosphere from the last visit, but it was still good, she had to admit.

"It, it looks nice here." Hinata complimented quietly.

"Thank you, beautiful," Charlotte flashed another radiant smile, showing off a set of perfect teeth.

"See Nell? I told you she'd like it here."

"I… I guess," Answered a quiet voice. Hinata was actually a little shocked that it took her this long to notice Nell. Sitting on one of the couches in the corner was a short, dark green haired girl. Her arms and legs were closed together, and her face hung down a little. It honestly reminded Hinata a lot of herself. In fact, the resemblance was uncanny. It almost felt like Hinata had found her long lost twin. Still, Nell was extremely pretty in her own way. Whereas Charlotte was the spitting image of a beautiful blonde supermodel, Nell was essentially the definition of cute with her adorable green eyes and lovely pale skin. Hinata even smiled a bit at seeing her.

"Umm, nice to meet you Nell."

"…" Nell merely smiled at her, with a blush that made Hinata's heart skip a beat. Right away, Hinata felt a kinship with Nell. It was extremely rare to encounter another shy person like herself. The typical ninja usually was either distant and brooding, calm and mature, or fiery and passionate. Hinata's timid personality was pretty much a one of a kind in the ninja world, so seeing another person like her was a real treat.

"I still need to get some things prepared, so both of you can sit down and chat for a bit." Charlotte called out as she rushed to another room, seemingly in a hurry. "Feel free to relax, Hinata!"

"T-thank you!" Hinata called out, which wasn't very loud considering Hinata's quiet voice. Charlotte didn't seem to hear her either. As the blonde girl's footsteps faded away, a slightly awkward silence fell between the two timid girls. Surprisingly, it wasn't all that uncomfortable. Hinata was happy, and she could tell that Nell was happy too, to be around another person with a similar personality. In truth, Hinata was enamored to the point that in a rare instance, she took the initiative and sat down next to her.

Before she could say anything, Nell spoke up first, "Hinata, you look… really pretty."

"Eh?... Ah!" At first, Hinata was flattered, that is until she remembered that she still had her oversized belly flopping out, along with the fact that her appearance couldn't have looked all that dignified. With a blush, Hinata instinctively covered up her stomach, though rather unsuccessfully.

"Oh! Umm, I didn't mean it like that!" Nell sputtered out in embarrassment, her face bright red.

"Err, s-s-sorry!" Hinata stuttered back, "I'm here, looking like a mess and-"

"N-no," Nell countered, "I wasn't trying to-"

"I-I know. I'm just embarrassed over-"

"I-it's okay. I was just-"

"No no, you don't have to-"

"S-sorry!"

"Sorry!"

Both of them turned away from each other, blushing over their botched attempt at conversation. Despite the bit of awkwardness, the two girls were still smiling, showing no real harm done. A few seconds later, they made eye contact again and giggled.

Nell started first, "Haha. Sorry, err, I'm not that good at talking."

"It's okay, I'm not really that good either."

After fidgeting a little, "Um, I didn't mean to make fun of you. I really think you look nice."

"Thank you" Hinata felt her heart well up happily, "Sorry about overreacting. I was just a little embarrassed, having all this skin showing. It really doesn't bother you?"

"No no no! Not at all!" Nell yelped frantically. "We don't have a problem with a little extra weight. In fact, I really like seeing you fa-!" Nell suddenly let out a small "Eep!" before saying, "OH! Uhh, I meant, I… don't… mind if you're a little bigger." She trailed off nervously like she said something she wasn't supposed to.

Hinata didn't seem to interpret Nell's panic as anything other than nervousness, though. "Thank you, Nell. I guess I'm just a little self-conscious over how I look. Ninjas aren't supposed to look like this after all." Nell seemed like she wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words. Feeling more comfortable about Nell, Hinata continued the conversation.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 18."

"Really? We're the same age then," Hinata cheered silently in her own head, and Nell's expression seemed to indicate that she was experiencing the same feeling. Hinata couldn't help but really like Nell. She was the first person Hinata had ever met that she had so much in common with. Yet another reason why Hinata loved her stay in Bountiful Fields.

"How long have you lived here, Nell?" Hinata asked, eager to learn more about her newfound kin.

"Not too long actually," Nell replied, her voice much more relaxed. "I started living here about a year ago. I've lived in an orphanage for most of life. I never knew my parents or had any family to speak of."

"Really?" Hinata felt a pang of sympathy for Nell, thinking vaguely in the back of her mind of how her story resembled Naruto.

"Yes, but it wasn't too bad or anything. I was visited all the time by Mira. Apparently, Mira thought I looked really cute, so she came to see me a lot. She was always really nice to me, and often said how much she wanted to adopt me. It was like a dream come true when she eventually did. My first day here was pretty crazy. It was a lot like how it was with you. I got swarmed by all the women here, and they tried to feed me enough food to feed an entire family."

"So, they treated you the same way, too?" Hinata asked, interested. Did that mean that feeding guests massive feasts was just something they do here?

"Well, sort of…" Nell squirmed around in her a seat a bit, as if trying to choose her words carefully. "I never had much of an appetite, so I couldn't eat all that much. I was only able to eat about a third of my meal before I was completely full." Hinata went quiet over this information. This was not at all how it went with Hinata when she had her first day here.

Nell continued, "Of course, everyone was understanding and treated me nicely. But I do think I might have disappointed Mira a little bit. I think they were worried I didn't enjoy the food, but the taste wasn't the problem. I just wasn't a big eater." Hinata felt self-conscious about her weight again. She was under the impression that anybody who entered this village was doomed to pig out due to the exquisite flavors that Bountiful Fields offered. But now it seemed like she was… an anomaly? Was she just a shameless glutton then?

Sensing Hinata's apprehension, Nell reassured her, "D-don't worry though. According to Mira, I was the only person who had ever experienced a Bountiful Fields dinner without finishing the whole plate. My appetite is just different from everybody else." Hinata felt more at ease hearing that. Looking down at her lap, Nell kept talking.

"The most interesting thing though was how Mira treated me afterwards. She was still as kind as ever, but one day she started grilling me with all sorts of questions. She seemed quite intent on learning everything about me. I was confused about it at first, but I answered every question she asked without fail. I eventually realized why she interrogating me though."

"And why was that?" Hinata asked, eager to know.

"Well, I guess you could say that Mira saw me as being like herself. Mira wanted to know if I had the same desires as she did, and eventually she got her answer. She found out what it was I really wanted in life." Nell slowly turned to Hinata, staring at her deeply.

"What… what is it you want?"

"I can't tell you right now, but I think I'll get it soon, and I can't wait." Nell had an expression on her face that made Hinata feel nervous. It was an expression of pure desire, a powerful lust, an undying hunger that one would not expect from such a shy girl. Hinata gulped, wondering what it was that could cause such a look.

The answer to that question would have to wait, however, as Hinata could hear footsteps from afar, signaling that Charlotte was approaching with whatever she was planning. With what felt like an explosion of pure excitement, Charlotte came bursting into the living room, both her arms completely full. It took roughly a second for Hinata to identify what the woman carrying: stacks upon stacks of clothes.

"Phew! Sorry for the wait you two. I completely forgot how big my closet was. It almost felt like I was trapped in a maze back there." The blonde woman placed the two stacks of clothes she carrying onto the couch. Taking a closer look, Hinata saw a very large variety of styles and colors. Just like the house itself, there was a very clear love of color in Charlotte's fashion taste. It was hard to tell from her current angle what kind of clothes there were, but she imagined that they were probably as flashy as she was.

"Alright Hinata. I was initially going to have you try on just a couple, but the more I looked, the more outfits I found that I just HAD to have you try on. I know for sure you'll love them." Charlotte squealed, beaming at the shy kunoichi, earning her a quiet "Uh, okay," from Hinata. Being in the presence of this much louder, outgoing individual caused Hinata to revert to her quiet meek demeanor, losing the comfort and courage she felt when it was just her alone with Nell. It wasn't something personal against Charlotte or anything, but due to Hinata's personality, she always couldn't help but let more extroverted people take control of the situation. It seemed that Nell was acting the same way, but to a lesser extent, probably because Nell was more used to Charlotte's behavior than Hinata was.

"Let's start with this one, shall we?" Charlotte pulled out a surprisingly simple looking white sweater. Hinata guessed that this was just a precursor of more expressive outfits to come. Hinata was never one for fashion, so she couldn't really say that she was all that eager to try a bunch of clothes on. Still, it would be rude to refuse, so she obediently took the sweater and got ready to change.

"You can change in this room, okay?" Charlotte led Hinata to a nearby room inside the hallway. Inside was a rather modest looking room, clean and tidy with not too much flair. Hinata had a feeling that this was probably Nell's room. After all, this room was similar to Hinata's own room back in Konoha, and she knew that Nell's tastes had to be the same as hers. Closing the door behind her, Hinata suddenly realized that this would be a good opportunity to see her body in full. All day, she didn't have a chance to truly examine herself and see how much her body had changed, and this would be the best time to do so. Nell's room even had a body length mirror near the wall as well. Perfect.

Taking off her shirt, Hinata ran to the mirror and took a close look. To her horror, she saw that the effects of the food she had eaten over the day were definitely taking their toll on her body. When she woke up, the only changes were some extra chub around her belly and hips. Now, however, her entire body had gone through a slight yet noticeable increase. Whatever remnants of her hourglass figure she had were gone. Her upper waist had expanded to be about wide as her hips, and her lower waist, along with her belly, appeared to pour over her pants even more than usual. Even her arms weren't as slender as they usually were. It was slight, but her arms had an extra bit of flab that was easy to see. Her face was still mostly the same, although her cheeks appeared more full than usual. Dreading what she would see next, Hinata slowly pulled down her pants and turned around, looking over her shoulder back towards the mirror. What she saw made her gasp.

Her butt had experienced a rather sizeable growth spurt, not as much as her stomach, but much more than her arms and waist. It was like her body was trying to compensate for her belly by pouring fat into her buttocks to preserve her balance. Her underwear could only cover half of her inflated cheeks, and even then it was clearly straining itself to do so. Her thighs had also increased in size along with her calves, showing that there was not an inch of her that wasn't affected. With no clothes to hide her figure, it truly hit Hinata how much bigger she was. Even her back seemed to have an extra layer of fat along it. Hinata was now officially chubby, there was no denying that now.

"Oooh, I really hope Mira and Lenn are right…" Hinata moaned, thinking back to how they kept assuring her that the weight gain would wear off. The fact that she only got bigger made her doubtful if the weight would ever wear off. Surely it would have worn off by now. A part of her started to wonder if Mira and Lenn were telling the truth, but Hinata dismissed that thought. After all, they were so nice. They wouldn't lie to her, would they? Putting the matter aside, Hinata looked over at the lavender colored sweater she was tasked to wear. Its design was simple, some would even say plain, but that was precisely the way Hinata liked it, so there was no trouble for her to put it on. As she put the sweater on, she noticed that the size was pretty big, almost like it was tailored to her new weight.

"Wow. It's a perfect fit." Hinata gasped in astonishment as she looked back at the mirror. The sweater hugged along her swelling curves with ease, and the material was very comfortable as well. It even managed to cover up her inflated belly, making Hinata feel at ease now that she wasn't exposing so much of herself now. One thing that bothered her though was how it really seemed to emphasize her new figure. She now understood what all those fashion-conscious women meant when they said that certain outfits made them look fat. Well, there was no helping it now. She decided that she kept Charlotte and Nell waiting long enough, and left the room to go back.

Hinata flinched as she felt the subtle bouncing of her new fat. Since she spent most of the day holding her belly around, she didn't notice it for the most part. But now that her sweater kept her fat in, she could let her arms free, but by doing she gave her mind the chance to focus on the bouncing sensation across her belly, butt, and back.

"There you are!" cried out Charlotte as Hinata came back into the living room with her new sweater. Hinata let out a small "Eep!" as Charlotte practically pounced on her, running her hands all along the sweater.

"Just look at how pretty you are Hinata!" Charlotte gushed, "It's such a perfect fit on you too. Guess I got a really good eye for these, huh? And I love how the lavender matches your eyes. It's just so adorable! Don't you agree Nell? Doesn't this just get your blood flowing?"

"What?! Err, uhh, it's… um… really… nice…" Nell squirmed at suddenly being put on the spot, though her eyes were still locked onto Hinata.

"Of course, this is just the appetizer. Here Hinata, try this one on," Charlotte then pulled out white sweater this time, although it looked to be a tad smaller.

"O-okay," Hinata obeyed.

The trio continued to practice this pattern of events for the next hour. Hinata would get a new outfit, she would put it on, and then let Charlotte parade her around in the living room while Nell watched. However, the longer things went on, the more Hinata started to worry. At first things were benign enough, with form-fitting, modest clothes that fit along with her taste. But with every outfit, the piece that Charlotte gave her become more and more revealing. First, it started with sweaters and dresses. Then it was shirts that exposed an inch of her belly. Then it started to move on to tube-tops.

"Now now, Hinata, don't be shy. We're all girls here, literally! You have nothing to worry about."

"I, I know," Hinata protested, "But I'm not used to wearing things like this."

"Don't worry. Don't worry. Try it on, You'll be fine, I promise" Charlotte said, still smiling widely as usual.

It was definitely embarrassing to wear the tube top. She could feel the cool air around her belly, shoulders, and lower back, and the shirt itself was rather tight, only further emphasizing her belly.

"How does it look, Nell? Do you think she looks great in this?"

"Y-yes," came Nell's response. For some reason her breath seemed a little labored. Nell's eyes kept travelling up and down Hinata's body, her eyes wide and nearly unblinking.

The outfits only got more extreme from then on. Soon it was combinations of short shirts along with gradually shorter skirts. The shy girl shivered as she felt practically naked with both her belly and thighs revealed. Next came a tube top that only covered her chest. It took quite a lot of convincing to get Hinata to come out the room for that one, but still she did, and both Charlotte and especially Nell enjoyed the view. But then…

"W-w-w-w-what is this!?" Hinata nearly yelled at what she saw next, causing Charlotte to laugh.

"Looks great, huh? You gotta be a little daring once in a while. Live a little." Charlotte urged, still giggling as she spoke.

Hinata groaned heavily. This was a little too much for her. "I-I'm sorry, but I can't put this on. I might die of embarrassment if I wear this! I won't do it!" It was uncharacteristic for Hinata to refuse a request, but even she had limits.

"Hmm, are you sure?" the blonde woman asked.

"Y-yes, I'm s-sure." Hinata insisted.

"…that's a shame," suddenly came a quiet voice. It was from Nell, who was currently biting her thumb, gawking at Hinata as she breathed heavily. Hinata was worried about Nell's breathing. Did she have a fever?

"Well, if that's how feel, then we'll stop for now," Charlotte relented to Hinata's relief. "But just you wait. I think in time you'll be wearing clothes like this no problem." She said that with a lot of confidence, though Hinata was doubtful. No way in the world was she going to wear _that_. Hinata didn't even want to describe what that terrifying outfit was. That was revealing on a level that she wanted nothing to do with.

After some more teasing from Charlotte, Hinata eventually calmed down and got her regular clothes back. Hinata was glad that their dress-up time was over before things went too far. It wasn't entirely unpleasant, quite a few of the outfits she wore were nice actually, but things were going down a dangerous road, and she was simply not ready for that level just yet.

With her clothes back on, Hinata noticed that her belly wasn't hanging out as much anymore, but she felt a newly found tightness all around as she felt her larger body press more against her clothes. It was something she realized early on, but now that she had a solid frame of reference, it confirmed that her body was rapidly digesting and spreading its wealth of nutrition around. It made the girl become increasingly worried, but she pushed down the stress for now. That said, the idea of a diet was becoming rather appealing right now.

Making her way to the door, Hinata said her goodbyes to her two caretakers.

"*sigh* Time really goes by too fast, doesn't it," Charlotte groaned in annoyance. Hinata giggled inwardly at the sense of déjà vu she felt from remembering how Lenn acted in a similar way. Deep down she had to admit that seeing so many women fuss over her this much was a boost to the ego. It kind of reminded her of the types of women who go crazy over their pets and treat them practically like deities. Maybe it sounded weird for Hinata to compare herself to animals, but she had to admit that a part of her enjoyed the attention, even if things went strange sometimes.

"I-I really liked talking to you Hinata. I hope I can spend time with you again real soon." Nell said brightly, showing the most emotion she had revealed so far. She really got comfortable over the time they were together.

"I hope so too Nell, it was wonderful to meet you," Hinata replied with complete sincerity. Hinata took a strong liking to Nell, and shared her desire to meet up again.

With a few more departing remarks between the trio, Hinata eventually found herself outside the house and awaiting her next guidance. She immediately took note of the slowly changing sky. It was currently late afternoon, and the sun was making its usual path downward near the horizon to signify the evening's arrival. Impressive how quickly time flew when playing dress-up. It vaguely reminded her of the past when she used her limited free time to play. Of course, most of her waking moments back then were just training. Hinata stood in her thoughts for a time as she waited. Charlotte told her that Mira would be coming by real soon to pick her up. Going by her experience here, Hinata knew she wouldn't be idle for long.

Sure enough, Hinata could see Mira in the distance, heading quickly towards her. Relief welled up within her whenever she saw the beautiful woman. In comparison to the more eccentric ladies she met so far, Mira had a more normal demeanor that now felt welcome after she spent the last few hours being traded between Lenn and Charlotte.

"Nice to see you again Hinata." Mira greeted the young ninja with a proper smile.

"Hello Ms. Mira."

"My my, you're looking rather beautiful today. You seemed to have enjoyed yourself I hope."

Hinata blushed slightly at her words. "R-really? But I look kinda…" She didn't want to say fat, pudgy, big, or any other words of that nature. Even if her gains were undeniable, saying it out loud always added a finality that she desperately tried to avoid.

"A little bigger?" Mira finished her sentence. "What's wrong with that? If anything, you look much more beautiful now than you did yesterday."

"Eh?" Hinata felt another twinge of happiness, but she was doubtful of Mira's words. Maybe she was just being nice…

"You shouldn't judge beauty based on the standards of only ninja villages. I'm sure Lenn told you everything about our village culture, and why it's the way it is. Beauty comes in many forms, and not just the super-thin one. In my eyes the most beautiful woman of all is the one that looks the way they do because of doing what they love. Whether it's the athlete who looks slim because she trains every day, or the nerdy girl who looks homely and pale because of her dedication to research. In my eyes, they're all beautiful."

"And while I can't say with certainty what makes you happiest in life, what I, and everyone in this village can say is that you always look happiest when you're being loved."

"L-loved?" Hinata spoke quietly, almost in a whisper.

"Yes. I know how the ninja world is. It's harsh and cruel, and I'm sure you've probably felt lonely at times. Yet when you're here. When you eat. When you're treated with actual respect. When you're loved. When you're touched. When you're kissed. You always look so unbearably happy." Mira smiled, her eyes twinkling as if she were on the verge of tears. "And there's nothing bad about that either. What's wrong with cutting loose and letting yourself be spoiled once in a while? I think that pudgy little tummy of yours is proof of how much you don't mind it." She ended with pinching Hinata's belly fat a little, making her flinch.

A few seconds passed by in silence. Blushing heavily, Hinata could only stutter out quietly as she took everything in, unable to make the words come out. She didn't know what to say, yet Mira's speech struck her to the core. Never before was she forced to question the morals and values that she grew up with this much. Never before was she surrounded by people, strangers no less, who truly appeared to care for her and have her best interests at heart. If things kept up, Hinata might have actually started to weep.

"Aahh, forgive me for saying all that." Mira said suddenly, gently grabbing Hinata's hand. "I don't want to overwhelm you or anything. I just want you to be happy. Here, come with me." Leading her by the hand, Mira guided Hinata across the village. Every so often they would encounter one of the villagers, who would always greet Mira, and especially Hinata, with a bright smile.

"Think of it this way Hinata. Don't treat this as a diplomacy mission. Treat it as your own personal vacation." Hinata remembered that Lenn said something similar. "And don't worry about your weight either. You're going to be here for quite some time, remember? You'll have plenty of time to let that weight fall off, but until then, how about you just relax for a couple of weeks and let yourself be treated the way you should be."

"A couple of weeks? You mean, just let me do… anything I want?"

"Yep, from now on you're going to start seeing this place as your personal paradise. Let us give you the best possible treatment, and then you can decide if you like it or not. Eat to your heart's content. Get all the hot baths, free massages, and five-star royal treatment a girl could ask for. And if for any reason you want to stop, we'll stop right away, but I'm sure you'll love it. Sound good?" Mira looked at Hinata, her expression showing that she probably wasn't expecting anything other than a yes. Truthfully speaking, her offer was rather tempting. It's not like she knew anybody from Konoha here. Nobody would have to know. So maybe going a little crazy wouldn't be so bad. Hinata always feared the critical specter of her father looming over her, but this time he wasn't here. I mean, she already went a little crazy as it is, so what's the harm?

"Okay… I'll do it." Hinata said quietly, though unable to hide a bit of excitement in her voice, which did not go unnoticed. For some reason, it felt like she made a monumental decision with those few words.

"There you go, now let's get you something to eat. You must be starving right about now."

Hinata's heart sank a bit, remembering the massive breakfast and lunch she ate earlier.

"W-w-well… I mean. I just ate and… I probably won't be too-"

"Now now, Hinata. Remember what we just talked about." Mira gently admonished.

"Sorry, but-"

"You must be hungry, right? I mean, I made a few big juicy steaks for you. Eight isn't too many for you, is it? And you won't complain if I throw in a few bowls of potato salad in there, right? Six or so bowls of baked beans should be enough to tie you over for a bit too."

Hinata gulped. That did sound good. She started to feel that familiar craving she became acquainted with ever since she came here. That desire. That _hunger_. A sudden loud roar from Hinata's belly did all the speaking for her. Her belly gurgling, her mouth watering, her body heating up, sweating with need. An animalistic lust for food rapidly took hold of her, and the chubby girl once again found herself wanting to give in. Since Hinata herself made the decision to give in to her desires, it felt as if her appetite had drastically increased. The hundred sandwiches she ate earlier suddenly seemed like a distant memory.

"Oooh," Hinata groaned, grabbed her loud belly with her left hand, rubbing it in a vain attempt to keep her cravings down.

"Ah, you like that, don't you?" Mira grinned. "But you have a look on your face that just screams out 'More!' You want some more? A couple extra steaks to feed that tiny little belly of yours?"

"More…" Hinata moaned, intended it to be a question, but came off sounding like a command. Images of a stack of juicy steaks, identical to the stack of pancakes from before flashed through her head, and nothing sounded better at the moment.

"Come, let's get empty stomach of yours nice and full."

A cacophony of sounds that could only be described as pure, unrestrained gluttony rang throughout Mira's home. Mira had brought Hinata to her house, a moderately fancier and brighter version of Lenn's house, and wasted no time in leading the hungry young girl to the dinner table, then presenting her with a fully prepared dinner that could feed a party. The very moment Hinata had sat in her chair, the food placed before her and with Mira's permission, the now hunger-crazed Hinata made it her personal mission to force every last morsel down her throat by any means possible. Mira made sure that Hinata was aware that there was no need for politeness or manners anymore. This was her paradise now, and she could do whatever she wanted. Hinata took those words to heart, and she proceeded to devour all that was laid before her. So delicious was the food that the young teen forced her cheeks to the point of overflowing. So powerful was her desire to eat that any worries of gaining weight had faded away. Eventually she got to the point where she ate everything right in front of her, and thus had to reach for the plates in back. But instead of pulling the plates towards her, Hinata stood up, placed her knee on the table, and literally crawled on the table to reach the large bowl of baked beans in the back. Gripping a large spoon, she scooped several spoonfuls of beans into her mouth, not even taking the time to fully chew before taking more in.

The flavors were intense to the point that she feared her mind might break. Mira's cooking skills exceeded those of anyone else in the village. Bountiful Fields already had quality delicacies that made anyone's taste buds go crazy, and Mira somehow managed to double that quality. It made any form of resistance impossible to say the least.

Hinata moaned deeply at the feeling of warmth spreading throughout her body. That same warmth that accompanied whenever her body packed on the weight. Every inch of her tingled with a pleasant sensation, making Hinata almost want to cry out in pleasure. She knew she was gaining weight by the second, and this time she didn't let it bother her. If gaining weight felt this good, it made perfect sense why people became fat. With each passing minute, she felt her stomach grow, once again showing itself to the world. Mira was right: Hinata's belly was unbearably empty, and it felt so _good_ to fill it back up again. Plopping down on her backside while sitting on the table, Hinata held the large bowl of beans and wolfed it down. Her shirt slowly rose inch by inch, her enlarging belly expanding out further. It wasn't just her belly this time. She could feel her entire body expand. Her arms gradually filled up with fat, tightening and straining her shirt, which at this point was barely covering the top of her belly. Her pants also grew tighter, her legs and butt growing by the second. Her shoulders, her back, her sides, everything was getting bigger, and Hinata could have sworn that she even heard the table creak a bit.

The greatest changes of course were in her belly. Her enlarging belly continued its growth, becoming large enough to rest comfortably on her thighs in her sitting position. Her flabby belly showing another layer of fat near the top of it. A couple minutes later, her belly was completely revealed, exposing Hinata's pearly white skin to the warm air. Her shirt only covered her chest and arms at this point, and that knowledge filled Hinata with a strange yet powerful satisfaction. Something about eating like this just felt right, and Hinata gave in to her body's baser desires. She would continue to eat with this level of ferocity for some time.

"Ooooh, god." Hinata groaned heavily. After what felt like an eternity of gorging, Hinata finally finished the massive feast. Still sitting in the middle of the table, she was surrounded by empty plates held nothing more than the slight trace of sauce. Everything was incredibly filling, so Hinata ended up feeling very bloated, yet it was a surprisingly pleasant feeling. She gently stroked her full belly, occasionally pressing into it just to feel the heavy weight of the mass of food that was being digested. Looking down, she had a hard time even seeing her legs, her belly now taking up most of the space.

"Goodness Hinata, you truly are amazing!" Mira squealed out, clearly impressed and flattered seeing everything devoured to the last strand of meat. "And I bet it feels good, doesn't it? It feels wonderful doing what you love, right?"

Hinata only responded with another moan, still getting used to the feeling of bloat. Mira didn't seem to mind though. Her actions spoke for itself.

Giggling at Hinata's adorable behavior, Mira decided to let her rest for the time being. Eating that much certainly must have taken a lot out of her. She probably wasn't going to be very mobile tonight either; luckily Mira's house has a guest room with a sturdy bed that can easily carry an overfed girl, so there was no problem.

"I'll get a nice hot bath ready for you, okay sweetie?" Mira called out as she slowly left the room. Hinata moaned again, but this time she sounded a little uncomfortable.

"Hmm, what's wrong Hinata?"

"Ooooooohh…" Hinata clutched her belly fat, her body twitching slightly. She tried feebly to hold it back. However, the sensations proved too much for her, and the growing girl couldn't keep it down anymore.

Opening her mouth wide, Hinata let out a belch loud enough to make the house shake.


	3. Pampered Morning

"Hmmmmm".

A soft moan rang from the occupied bed as a lovely aroma hung in the air. Buried underneath the large and comfortable layers of blankets, a certain blue haired kunoichi was stirring from her long, deep sleep. She was just having a pleasant dream mainly about food. Well… entirely about food, actually. It started out with her laying in an unknown room surrounded by all the village women. And in that dream, she was given an endless sea of food, so much that it could fill an ocean. Then she ate, ate, and ate. In her dream world, there were no worries, no concerns, no responsibilities. So, she spent the entire time gorging herself, her body bloating up to an immense size that couldn't be measured. Yet despite that, her hunger didn't dissipate by even the slightest. Just perfect, she thought, as it meant she could eat more. But despite that, she kept sensing something even more delicious. A distinct aroma that caught her attention, yet she couldn't find it. Her desire to find that special treat prompted her to speed up her feast, but she couldn't find it. The aroma got stronger and more real, but still that unknown treat was nowhere to be seen.

Then, she woke up.

The dream had faded away, but that same aroma didn't. In fact, it only became more intense. That enticing smell prompted Hinata to arise her head from the pillow. Still feeling drowsy, Hinata was able to discern a few details. First being the fact that she felt _good_. Every nerve cell in her body was buzzing with pleasure. The greatest amount of pleasure was centered in her now gurgling belly. She didn't understand fully why it felt so good, but she knew that it was most likely last night's dinner that caused it. Who knew that a nice, home-cooked meal could bring such wonderful feelings and satisfaction? But more importantly was the second detail she realized, and that was the burning desire that consumed her mind. The desire to eat.

With a deep groan that surprised even the young teen, she slowly rolled herself flat on her back. While doing so, she immediately felt a great sense of weight all around her. It was like heavy sacks of water were strapped across her entire body. She immediately knew that it must have been yet another burst of weight gain which probably happened while she was fast asleep. Though strangely enough, it didn't bother her as much as it did from yesterday. Perhaps it was because of the pleasant tingling that pushed the anxiety down. Either way, there was no denying that Hinata felt heavier.

Letting down another deep, lazy groan, Hinata placed her hands at her sides, and slowly heaved herself up, noticing how much more difficult it was to lift her body. Her arms strained much more than usual under the weight, but luckily it was still well within her level of strength. Now, resting easily on her rather large backside, Hinata let out a relieved sigh as she leaned back against the set of pillows behind her, enjoying the softness of the fabric. Still covered by the sheets, the girl couldn't tell just what her exact size was, but judging by the very large bulge in front of her, she knew that her body, especially her belly, had grown immensely.

'Hmm, I'm bigger. Oh well…' the girl thought, surprising herself again. Strangely, the idea of getting bigger didn't bother her all that much this time around, a stark contrast from the panic attack she went through the first time she gained weight. Maybe it was the nice tingling pleasure she felt that numbed her sense of urgency. Whatever it was, Hinata didn't feel much worry. In a way, it almost didn't feel real that she was really gaining weight. This wasn't a big deal, she thought. Sure enough, the weight would fall off, and she'd back to normal in no time at all. Nothing to worry about, right?

"Good morning sleephead" came a singsong voice. With a tiny yelp, Hinata's head snapped up, seeing Mira standing near the doorway, her features bright and beautiful as ever. How did Hinata not even notice her for this long? Were her ninja skills suddenly getting rusty?

"G-good morning Ms. Mira," Hinata greeted quietly. She couldn't help but return Mira's smile. The kindness of the people here was infectious.

"Did you have a good sleep? You pretty much clocked out the moment your head hit the bed."

"Y-yes. It was lovely. I… actually don't remember too much after I ate." She admitted.

This response prompted laughter from Mira.

"I bet! You took down every last crumb I gave you. I had to pretty much drag you to bed with how sleepy you got. But don't feel guilty or anything. I certainly didn't mind it at all."

"Thank you Ms. Mira. I-I really appreciate how generous you've all been." Hinata spoke sincerely. In truth, there was much more she wanted to say over how she'd been treated thus far. Bountiful Fields had a level of hospitality and kindness that Hinata could only dream of receiving. It made her feel guilty considering she didn't feel like she deserved it, but no matter what, the villagers insisted on treating her with love and care. Hinata had no idea on how she could possibly repay them.

"Don't thank me just yet," Mira said eagerly, "It's only going to get better from here on out. Remember what I told you yesterday?"

"Hmm? Well… uhhh…" Hinata wracked her brain over what Mira was talking about. The events of last night were kind of blur. She did recall some of Mira's words, but a lot of it was just memories of delicious flavors and the wonderful feeling of stuffing her belly. Just thinking about it made her mouth water.

"We made a deal between us. From now on, this is going to be your personal paradise." Mira explained. "You've been hesitant ever since you got here, and I don't blame you since this is supposed to be a serious mission for you. But yesterday, we promised that you would cut loose. So, put all your worries aside and let us pamper you, because god knows you deserve a break for once.

"Ah.." Hinata let out as the memories started to come back to her.

"You remember now? It's going to be so exciting! No more restrictions. No more responsibilities. Just kick back and let us take care of everything!" Mira practically squealed with barely restrained glee as Hinata remembered a similar feeling from her dream. She seemed more excited than Hinata was, even though Hinata was the one who clearly had the better end of the deal. Hinata could only gulp with nervousness, and a bit of excitement herself.

"Now to start off your paradise will be the old classic: breakfast in bed!" With that Mira snapped her fingers and set off a chain in motion.

At her snap, a very long rolling table came into the room. There was nobody pushing it inside, presumably caused by Mira's ninjutsu. But what Hinata saw what was on that table instantly made it clear what that pleasant aroma was coming from.

Letting out a happy gasp, Hinata's face instantly brightened up as her belly rumbled loudly in unison. On the table was easily enough food to feed several families. Multiple plates, each with stacks of pancakes as opposed to the single stack that Hinata had yesterday. In addition, there were bowls of potatoes, more than a few bowls of rice, each of them mixed with a variety of ingredients including eggs, onions, soy sauce, and more. There were stacks of toast, stacks of waffles, some even coming with chicken on the side, dozens of muffins and biscuits, and plenty of ham and bacon to go around.

"Wow! Ms. Mira, it all looks so yummy!" Hinata let out her own squeal this time, unable to hide her excitement. She couldn't hold her joy down this time. The idea of gorging herself on food became more appealing with each day, and since Hinata agreed to "cut loose", her deeper desires came to the forefront. Nothing was going to stop her this time. Not her ninja duties, not her mission, not her stupid father (the fact that she thought of her own dad as stupid shocked her), nothing. And that sense of letting go made her feel… free!

With a swipe of her hand, Mira caused the table to move on its own. In a surprising display, the table separated into the three parts, with the middle part moving the center of the bed in front of Hinata, while the other two parts moved to Hinata's sides. In addition, the top parts of the three separated tables revealed themselves to be extendible. Each table slid out so everything was within arm's reach, causing the lovely aromas to become much stronger. Hinata almost wanted to start clapping at the impressive show. It really was like being treated like a queen.

"Don't hold back, sweetie. Eat all you want."

With another gulp in her watering mouth, Hinata wasted no time. Grabbing a set of utensils on the side tables, she immediately decided to start on the stack of pancakes in front of her. There was no longer any hesitation. Hinata hadn't eaten in hours, and the poor girl was _hungry_. Reaching out her arms, Hinata noticed that her arms had gotten much fatter, and her hands a tad pudgier. Still, that would have to wait for later. There were more important things to do now. Taking a large chunk of the topmost pancake, already covered with syrup, butter, and whip cream, Hinata took her first bite. Releasing a high-pitched squeak, Hinata instantly loved the flavors, which did not disappoint in the least. Everything about the first bite was perfect. If anything, it actually tasted better than before. Perhaps due to lack of guilt she felt this time around. It gave her an almost naughty thrill knowing that she, an esteemed heiress, could pig out like this. But she no longer cared, at least for now. This was her paradise, and she could do whatever she wanted!

The next few subsequent bites were each bigger than the last. The big girl appeared to be competing with herself to see how much she could fit in all at once. Soon, every bite she took filled up her cheeks to the maximum, and her smile still never faded. As a show of good hospitality, Mira had pitchers, cups, and containers of more syrup, butter, and whip cream floating next to her. Whenever Hinata finished a pancake (which didn't take long), Mira waved her hand and caused the next pancake on top to be freshly covered just in time. Hinata would have thanked her if not for the fact that she couldn't help but stuff more food in her mouth every time she opened it. Eventually, Hinata gave up on trying to talk and re-focused on sating her endless hunger.

'Oh, god. It's here again!' Hinata moaned internally to herself as she ate. It was that sensation that she loved more than anything. The feeling of her empty stomach getting nice and full. The taste and the enjoyment of eating was incredible and all, but even those paled in comparison to the pure satisfaction she got whenever her belly was filled. The intense heat and pleasant tingling got stronger through her entire body, making the hungry girl moan continuously.

'Feels… so… good,' she thought as she kept eating, relentlessly moving from one dish to another. From the pancakes, to the rice, to the ham, and so on. She had already eaten well beyond human limits, but she did not care. Her belly already felt quite full, but she still did not stop. The feelings of stuffing herself continued to fill her with ecstasy no matter how much she ate, so she kept going.

"Now this is what I like to see." Came Mira's voice, the women watching Hinata almost triumphantly. "Doesn't it feel so much better to be living life like this rather than obsessing about appearance and responsibility? And this is just the beginning. You're going to be eating like this every day. Just wait until you see what we got in store for you for lunch. Oh, and I can't wait until you see the MASSIVE dinner we have in store for you. I know you'll love it."

"HMMMMMMMM!" Hinata moaned loudly with her mouth still full, along with letting out a noisy growl from her belly. Mira's words excited her on a level she couldn't describe. Just why on earth did the idea of eating become so utterly irresistible to her now? Was she really this much of a glutton? The idea of having another full-sized meal should have disgusted her. She should have argued and said that it was impossible to eat that much. She should have said that it was inappropriate for a noble girl like her. But she didn't. It only excited her. The fact that she would be getting fed like a pig filled her with eager anticipation. She couldn't resist. It felt so good!

The massive bulge that was her belly only continued to expand, and Hinata's body was sending nothing but signals of pleasure to her brain. The young teen was both eager and scared to see how big she would be after all of this. Still sitting upright, Hinata could feel her stomach starting to rest more and more heavily on her thighs. As it did before, the feeling of gaining weight never ceased to feel great. The warm sensation spread across her breasts, back, arms, and legs in addition to her belly; a never-ending, pleasurable assault that made Hinata forget all the morals and values she was raised with for 18 years. In this room, in this space, there was only her, her growing body, and the wonderful food that was fed to her. She continued to gorge for some time after, not once slowing down for anything other than the occasional loud belch, which she let out with no grace. She didn't rest until every plate was cleaned out.

*Later*

"Oooohh" Hinata groaned as she rubbed her overstuffed belly. A half-hour had passed, and Hinata finally finished her task in destroying the breakfast laid before her. Leaning back against the pillows, Hinata let the sense of laziness take hold, not bothering to look dignified. A small part of her wondered how her friends and family would react if they saw her right now. Probably a mixture of shock, outrage, mockery, and probably more outrage. Well, who really cared what they'd say, Hinata thought bitterly to herself. They weren't here now, so there was nothing they could do about it. Besides, Hinata was confident she could easily lose this weight long before she went back.

"You feeling alright?" Mira asked tenderly, leaning towards Hinata.

"Yes… Thank you so much for this. I've… never had breakfast in bed like this before." Hinata said quietly.

"Really?! Never?! Ugh, those ninja villages are way too uptight about things. They really need to learn to live a little." Mira fussed irritably, which caused Hinata to smile a bit. Watching others fawn over her made Hinata feel a bit of glee.

"Well forget them for now, this is your time." Mira huffed. "It's still really early outside, so don't force yourself out of bed anytime soon. In fact, you can sleep in if you want. Nothing wrong with being lazy every now and then."

Hinata hesitated a bit. In truth, the idea of just sleeping of the morning away was actually quite appealing to her. It wasn't something she ever had the chance to do with her strict family. But, as tempting as it was, there was something else she wanted to do instead.

"Err, actually Ms. Mira. I was… kinda hoping for a bath, if that's… okay with you?" Hinata asked a little timidly, not comfortable with making such selfish requests, even if she had permission to do so.

Thankfully, Mira showed no signs of offense at her question, and in fact appeared overjoyed. "Oh, a bath, is it? Not a problem at all sweetie. I'll get a nice hot bath set up right away. The one I have is much bigger than the one in the house you were in before. You'll definitely like this one a lot better. Be right back!" With that, Mira rushed out the door while waving her left hand, which caused the tables to suddenly come to life. With a loud clanging of plates that slightly startled Hinata, the tables around her separated from the bed, the three parts reconnecting to themselves. The girl marveled a bit at seeing the stacks of empty plates and bowls that covered the table, showing just how much she ate. After a short pause, the table quickly rolled out the room, almost as if it was in a panic to catch up to its mistress.

Releasing a pleasant sigh, and later a somewhat loud burp, Hinata continued to enjoy the now quiet atmosphere a little longer. Looking around her, she admired the fancy furniture and the lamp which let out a pleasant light that wasn't too bright. Though the window was currently covered by the curtains, she could tell it was still dark outside, with the morning light just barely starting to show itself. It was nice to wake up early with no training sessions, family meetings or deadlines to follow. Still rubbing her belly slightly, Hinata noticed a constant stream of gurgling and churning coming from her belly. Most likely caused by her body rapidly digesting the food. It almost tickled feeling the vibration that came from her active belly.

While on that subject though, Hinata decided it was time to pull herself out of bed. Not because she wanted to get ready for the bath, but rather because Hinata wanted to see what she looked like now. Not only did she receive a massive dinner from last night, but now she finished an enormous breakfast on top of it too. With two 'bountiful' meals tucked away from both last night and this morning, the girl was really curious to see what impact it had on her. Luckily, the room she was in also contained a large mirror to check herself with, which was almost a little too convenient, but she'd worry about that later. With that decided, Hinata made the motions to bring herself out of bed.

"Oof!" The very moment she tried to lift herself up a bit so she could turn, Hinata immediately noticed the difference in weight. She felt _much_ heavier this time around. Not just the weight, but also how much wider she became as well. It felt like she had weights strapped all around her, and she moved with a sluggishness that she never did before. Still, it was something her strength as a ninja could handle. With a bit of a heave, she gradually squirmed to the edge of the bed. It was surprisingly difficult because she wasn't used to the amount of surface area she was covering now. Hinata could feel her heavy flesh practically everywhere. Slowly pushing herself to the edge of the bed, she felt a bit of uncertainty in how to stand because she couldn't see her feet, but she tried anyway.

"OOOOOOF!" Hinata let out a much louder exhalation of breath as she stood up on her feet. Holy cow! The increased weight she felt earlier was nothing compared to what she was experiencing now. It was like gravity had somehow doubled around her, doing its best to pull her to the ground. Hinata struggled to maintain balance under the overwhelming onslaught of foreign sensations that she never would have expected could happen to a once-skinny girl like her. It would take some time to get used to this. Still, it wouldn't do her any good to just stand around. She had to get to that mirror first.

"Ohh… GOD…" Hinata groaned as she began to walk for the first time in her new state. She had never felt anything like this before. She mentally took notice of the _thump_ , _thump_ of her heavy steps. Each footfall she took causing another loud thump and a burst of vibration. The waves reverberated up into her body, causing ripples to travel along her skin, creating a slight ticklish feeling. With a plodding speed that was completely unbecoming of a ninja, Hinata forced herself to take step after step, slowly moving one foot after the other. _Thump, thump, thump_ …

She felt layers of fat around her belly and back quietly slapping against each other, and her thighs rubbing together whenever she drew a leg forward. Her arms were constantly hitting her sides as a result of her increased width as well. And judging by the loud stretching of her clothes, her outfit probably wouldn't last much longer at this rate, but still she kept on, until…

"F-finally" Hinata gasped out, almost in a wheeze, as she accomplished her goal at last. Standing in front of the mirror, she finally got a look at her new self.

"Oh my god…" Hinata whispered in utter bewilderment as she saw what she had become.

Before her eyes was definitely a reflection of herself, but what she saw was a person she no longer recognized. In the mirror she saw a chubby… no, a _fat_ girl. This was well beyond some extra chub at this point. Hinata was now overweight. Her shirt, forced to leave her belly completely exposed, erased all doubt. The massive, bloated flesh that was her belly proved itself as the greatest evidence of her new state. So big at this point that her arms could never hope to cover it. So big that her belly poured over well past her hips and encroached near the top of her thighs. The perfect testament to her newly gained lust for food.

But the changes didn't stop there. The next biggest change was her width. The flabs of fat at her sides grew past her shoulders, and the fat around her hips greatly expanded as well, giving the girl a much more apple-shaped figure. The rest of the changes involved everything else. Her chest, shoulders, limbs, everything had gained an extra dosage of fat. Even her face looked pudgier than usual, and there were even the beginnings of a double chin. Hinata also took notice of how her changes impacted her clothes. The sleeves of her shirt were tightly stretched, doing their best to contain the engorged, pale skin of her arms. Her pants felt like they wouldn't be too far long before tearing as they struggled to keep all of her extra skin inside. Her buttocks had grown even larger, with both fattened cheeks slowly wreaking havoc on the strings of her pants, and her widened thighs doing their destructive part as well. With the state she was in now, it would only take a few extra pounds before her clothes ripped to pieces.

As shocking as it was, Hinata had no choice but to admit it made sense. She _did_ eat quite a lot after all, easily far more than anyone should over just a few days. Of course this type of thing was going to happen sooner or later. Even so, it was one thing to think about becoming fat. It was another to see it with her own eyes. Though the questions on how she could eat so much and gain weight so fast were still a mystery, there was no denying what she saw.

"Hinata, bath's ready!" Her thoughts were broken by Mira's voice calling out to her. Hinata was at first tempted to cover herself up, but a part of her kept her in place. There was no way she could cover herself up anyway.

"Oh my…" Mira gasped as she came into the room, taking in the view of Hinata's new form. The fat girl blushed under her gaze, tapping her index fingers together shyly out of habit. But as a result of her increased size, her large arms squeezed against her widened chest and belly, something that didn't happen whenever she assumed the same pose in her thinner state.

"My, my, you just get prettier and prettier every day." Mira said with awe, causing Hinata's blush to deepen.

"Y-you really think so?" Hinata stuttered, though with a hint of joy in her voice.

"Absolutely. I told you yesterday that beauty comes in many forms, and I think the way you look now really brings out your inner self. I think you look amazing."

Hinata couldn't hold her smile back. Because of her low self-esteem, Hinata was a sucker for compliments. It made her not worry as much about her weight. If Mira said she was pretty, then what did she have to be concerned about? Well, sure, her family would freak out, but with the friendly villagers here, Hinata found her family worries fade away into the back of her mind.

"Here, I'll take you to the bath. Stay in as long as you want. Don't worry about wasting water either. Trust me when I say there's plenty of warm water for you. Come out whenever you're ready."

"Okay," Hinata said as Mira guided her by the hand to the bath. Hinata almost wanted to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming. This really was too good to be true. A massive breakfast in bed, a nice hot bath to follow it up, and with no strict rules to follow either. The day had barely started, and Hinata was already finding the constant attention addicting. The enticing thoughts kept her mind occupied as her heavy-set body created small thumps with every step she took.

*Minutes Later*

"Whooooaaa" Hinata gasped in pure amazement at what she saw. The bathroom was utterly massive, completely blowing away all her expectations. The sight before her was something fitting for royalty. A beautiful mix of marble, stone, and gold. Lots of gold, in fact. The faucets, showerheads, and wall fixtures were all plated with gold, and there was no shortage of gold along the walls and ceiling. In addition, the surprisingly large shower heads were all running with steaming hot water. Yet even outside of that, there were still water fountains decorated here and there. There were even fixtures on the wall designed to look like the side of a canyon, each with streams of water flowing through them, ending in a waterfall that poured into the large gold-plated pool in the middle. It was all startlingly high-class in comparison to everything she had seen so far in Bountiful Fields. A room like this was something you'd find in a wealthy landowner's mansion, rather than a small village in the middle of nowhere. The size of the room was nothing to sneeze at either. Even the public bathhouses in Konoha weren't as big as this. Dozens of people could bathe at the same time here with plenty of room to spare.

"Take your time, sweetie. This room is all yours." Mira winked at Hinata, before leaving almost abruptly. However, Hinata was still too busy gawking to react to the older woman's departure. She would have kept staring if not for the building steam making her increasingly uncomfortable in her tight clothes. Though in retrospect, Hinata was grateful for the privacy. Seeing baskets along the walls, she began to remove her restricting clothes. "Guh!" she grunted as the act of removing her shirt proved to be more difficult than expected. Pulling her shirt from her chest was simple enough, but getting her arms out from the sleeves was tricky. It should have been easy, but Hinata kept throwing herself off whenever her arms collided with her chest and belly fat. She wasn't used to being so wide. She struggled for about half a minute before she finally got the shirt off, tossing the stretched-out fabric in the nearby basket. Next were her pants and underwear, which was also a little tricky due to the fact that she couldn't see past her belly anymore. Her stomach, still gurgling and digesting its fill, jiggled as Hinata moved her lower garment down to floor, and then later to the basket. Now fully nude, Hinata became curious as to what she looked like without any clothes. And, almost expectantly at this point, there was yet another full-length mirror near the wall for her to look at. It was far enough away from the pool to be hit by the steam, so it was nice and clear for her to use.

Feeling her self-deprecative nature coming back, Hinata frowned slightly as she looked at the image in the mirror. The overweight girl twisted and turned her body, continually amazed at the new layers of fat that covered her entire body. She wasn't big enough to be given the label of obese just yet, but it was clear that nobody would ever call her skinny in her current form. If it wasn't for her blue hair and white eyes, then it would be a bit of a struggle to see her as the same person.

"But… but… Ms. Mira said I was pretty…" Hinata muttered to herself. She attempted to cheer herself up by thinking back to the flood of compliments she'd been getting for the past few days. She recalled back on what Mira told her about true beauty, and she thought about all the kind praises she had received.

_"I think you look amazing."_

_"Hello cutie pie!"_

_"You're absolutely beautiful."_

A smile crept upward on her lips as she recalled the words from Mira and the many villagers. Just by thinking about them, Hinata was already feeling better. She truly did love it here!

"Hee…. Hee hee. Maybe if I just…" In a rare instance, she suddenly felt rather daring. If Mira insisted that she was pretty, then why not experiment a bit? After all, there was nobody around to see her, and she had total privacy. Even if Hinata never admitted it out loud or even to herself, in truth, Hinata was always secretly jealous over the confidence that other women had over their bodies. There were many women she'd seen over the years that loved flaunting their good looks, showing off their bodies to adoring onlookers, and always oozing with pride. Hinata would never do such a thing herself due to her shyness, but every now and then a small part of her would feel tempted. She would, even if only for a second, imagine herself in their place, dressed in skimpy clothes and striking flirtatious poses.

"Well, maybe just this once," Hinata giggled to herself. Even if she was the only audience, she wanted to at least try it. She had no experience in the art of acting sexy, but her newfound freedom was awakening all sorts of desires in her. Under the soothing heat and sound of the running shower heads, Hinata got herself into a neutral position, keeping her eyes on the mirror. Wracking her brain for ideas, Hinata eventually settled on a rather simple one. With the pose in her mind set, she began to slowly bend the upper-half of her body forward, slowly rubbing her hands down toward her thighs. She continued to bend over, keeping her fingers intertwined, thus causing her sizable breasts to squeeze together. She eventually settled on bending forward in an almost 90-degree angle, taking care to stick her enlarged posterior outward, its size allowing Hinata to see it in her reflection. Despite feeling embarrassed, she put the final touch in by turning her head slightly to the left and smiling as seductively as she could.

'Hey, this… this isn't so bad!' Hinata thought gleefully to herself. She might have been a total novice, sure, but Hinata found that she honestly didn't look all that bad. Maybe she wouldn't surpass the sexy supermodel on a magazine cover, but the young teen was surprisingly satisfied with the pose she was holding. Even though she was overweight, somehow it managed to look good. With newfound eagerness, Hinata quickly decided to try another pose. Lowering herself to the ground (and slightly losing her balance to due to her body fat), Hinata then changed her position so that she was laying down on her left side, propped up using her left arm. She crossed her right leg over her left to cover up her private area, while using her right hand to cover up her breasts as much as she could. With her belly resting comfortably on the ground, Hinata completed the pose by slightly opening her mouth to mimic the sultry expression shown by supermodels.

"If Ms. Mira were here…" Hinata whispered. She imagined Mira, Lenn, and the other residents if they saw her right now. She imagined them showering her with love and praise, squealing over how beautiful she was, and calling her an angel. The thought of that made Hinata feel warm and tingly inside, her face burning red. She even started to seriously consider posing for the villagers as they fawned over her. Even the thought of wearing _that_ outfit from Charlotte suddenly sounded appealing. She'd even do it naked! Hinata's thoughts filled with her strutting outside the village in public, naked and overweight, bending on her knees, sticking her butt out lewdly as the women cheered and whistled, begging for more.

"Ooh." Hinata moaned as she rubbed her thighs together, enjoying the tingling feeling it brought. She continued to do so for some time, her thoughts only getting more and more extreme. She would have kept doing so for even longer, but the mirror began to fog up as the steam reached it, snapping Hinata out of her imagination.

"Whoa… what, what came over me?" Hinata gasped in shock, finally realizing the scope of what she was thinking about. Broken out of her self-induced spell, Hinata found herself floored over her own self. It was the first time in her life that she ever thought of something so… naughty. Realizing that she was still in her titillating pose, she quickly went into a normal sitting position, almost ashamed of what she had just done. But there was no denying the dark thoughts that went through her mind for the past few minutes.

Hinata was an innocent girl through and through. Sure, she was educated and aware of the workings of being an adult. She was an 18 year old teen after all. But the culture of sexually mature women erotically posing their bodies in the face of adoring onlookers was foreign to her. Pretty much anything regarding the desirability of people's bodies was something she never gave much thought to. Yet here she was, suddenly wanting to show off her looks to a village filled with women she only just met, and she liked it! Even the shame she was experiencing right now was weak at best. Her burning feelings of confidence, pleasure, and pride overpowered her feelings of timidness and shame. Never before did she feel such confidence in the way she looked, even despite her overweight state. Hinata's standards of beauty were changing before her very eyes, and she had to admit, it felt good.

"Well, it's not like I would do something like this anyway," Hinata muttered as she strained to lift her fat body up. With her rational mind coming back to the forefront, Hinata concluded that her fantasies were just that: fantasies. No way would she ever go outside in the nude just to pose. She was too shy for that. Still, she didn't regret considering it. She liked her newfound confidence. It felt great to feel proud of herself for once. But she had been goofing off long enough. The shower was still running after all. Even if she had permission to stay as long as she wanted, years of being polite, considerate, and not wanting to test boundaries were hard to de-program. Locating a brush and a bottle of soap and shampoo nearby, she took a few minutes to clean up her entire body, which took longer than usual thanks to her increased size. Still, she got it done without much trouble, and made way to the bath.

Stepping into the large pool in the center of the room, which was filled up enough to reach her belly while standing, Hinata marveled at the multiple gold-plated showerheads pouring water into the bath. It was their massive size that caught her attention. The showerheads must have had a radius of about a foot, and there was at least six of them. In addition, the center of the bath was a large circular-shaped pillar of stone that rose above the water level, with large golden metallic wine cups lined along the edge of the top. A part of her couldn't help but wonder if something large was meant to be seated on the stone pillar. Something large enough to necessitate the size of the showerheads. Hinata didn't dwell on it too much however. She was never too knowledgeable on house décor, so she felt that it wasn't her place to judge others on their choice of architecture. Instead, Hinata remained in the pool, standing under one of the large showerheads to let herself be soaked, enjoying the pleasant heat of the water and steam as it washed the soap suds off of her.

After a few minutes of soaking, she caught a hint of color in the corner of her eye. In one of the cups lined along the stone center, there was something off inside of it. She just realized that while she knew the cups were there, she hadn't even checked to see if there was anything inside of it. Curiosity taking hold, she waded through the water to see what was inside of it. What she saw made her gasp.

Biscuits! And lots of them too. At least two dozen, buttery biscuits filled up the wine cup, and she could tell that they were still nice and warm too. "They even have food here?!" Hinata cried out. But after a second of thought, the girl giggled instead. At this point, she should have seen it coming, but it seemed that Bountiful Fields and its love of food never ceased to surprise her. The smell of soapy water covered it up, but now that Hinata was staring at the biscuits mere inches away from her face, she had to admit that they smelled good. They probably tasted good too. Really good in fact. So much so that… that…

"Ooooohh" Hinata groaned, suddenly feeling a deep and loud gurgle from her belly. Just staring at those tasty, fluffy biscuits made her mouth water. The familiar cravings were coming back in full force, and they wouldn't go away until they were satisfied.

"Well, it won't hurt." Hinata said quietly. She wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to taste something that looked this delicious. Besides, this was her paradise. She could worry about dieting another day. Swiping up a biscuit, she immediately put the yummy treat where it belonged: her mouth.

"Hmmm" was the phrase that said it all. The biscuits surpassed every expectation, as usual, and the large size of them only made everything better. She took the time to savor every second of the extreme flavor, making sure the bread touched every inch inside her mouth. Then, with a noisy gulp, she sighed happily as she focused entirely on the feeling of the biscuit traveling down her gullet and into her hungry stomach. She couldn't quite explain why, but there was something oddly satisfying about filling her mouth up and swallowing as loudly as possible. The feeling of her tasty conquests squeezing down her throat. The increasing tightness of her belly. It all gave her a strange sense of completeness.

Seeking a chance to relax, Hinata sat down in hot water, still holding the cup. To her pleasant surprise, there were some elevated steps underwater for her to sit on. Sitting down, the water reached up to the bottom of her chest, barely covering up her belly. Leaning back against the stone center, she noticed that the sides were made of a smooth material, making things more comfortable. Holding the cup to her chest, which was plenty tall enough to be above water level, she took another biscuit and resumed her shower snack.

'Shower snack'. Hinata giggled to herself, liking the sound of that phrase. It sounded kind of silly, but it had a bit of charm. In fact, with each biscuit that went in her mouth, the more she felt like snacking in the bath was an important part of the morning ritual. Almost like she found a long lost piece of the puzzle. Eating and bathing in hot water while listening to the soothing white noise.

Alas, it was not to last forever, as eventually every last biscuit was devoured. Hinata groaned with disappointment at no longer having the steady stream of delicious flavor to keep her taste buds occupied. And she was still hungry too! To her surprise though, as soon as she finished, she began to hear a weird churning sound, like a machine was just turned on. The sudden feeling of vibration against her back prompted the girl to turn her head back towards the stone pillar. She watched in amazement as she realized that the top of the stone pillar was moving. She didn't expect the pillar to be mechanized, and it didn't take long to figure out why. Eventually the top of the stone stopped moving, just enough to have the next large wine cup to be right in Hinata's reach. Smiling in a mix of realization and anticipation, she grabbed the cup, and sure enough, another set of mouth-watering biscuits were inside.

Hinata burst out in laughter, a rare feat for the normally quiet girl. This place just kept bringing out the surprises. Just how convenient could things get here?! But it didn't bother Hinata at all. On the contrary, it made her that much happier. And who was she to deny such hospitality? Leaning back against the stone, cup in hand, she reached in and resumed her shower snack anew, feeling her tension melt away as she relaxed in the hot bath. She wondered idly how many more biscuits she could eat before getting full. Probably not much more considering there was still about eight more cups in the bathroom, and considering the massive breakfast she had earlier, chances are she wouldn't be able to go through them all.

Hinata eventually ended up eating every single biscuit in the room.


	4. Explosion of Gluttony

After another 20 or so minutes relaxing in the hot bath, Hinata had decided that she was finally ready to finish up and start the rest of the day. Currently, she was brushing her teeth while staring at her new form in the mirror, her left hand slowly stroking her enlarged belly. Her belly, filled up with a healthy pack of biscuits, gurgled slightly as it digested its haul, while constantly sending a pleasurable buzz to her brain. Every so often, the girl would turn and examine herself from another angle, a mixture of curiosity and amazement coloring her features. It still felt surreal seeing herself in this state. A part of her kept expecting to wake up in her bed, back in her skinny state, with the whole thing being a most bizarre dream. But the feelings she experienced were too real for it to be a dream. Though who could blame her for thinking otherwise?

'I wonder how much bigger I'm gonna be…" Hinata thought to herself as she finished rinsing her mouth and moving on to drying her hair. Hinata had a towel wrapped around her hips, leaving the rest of her flabby skin exposed. The tightness of the towel emphasized the largeness of her belly and sides with the way they poured over the cloth. Having a clear view of herself, Hinata imagined how she would look a few days from now. She was definitely going to get bigger, that much was certain. Mira wasn't going to let her refuse her hospitality, and Hinata didn't really want to either. Just thinking about how many meals she was going to consume for the rest of the day made the pleasant tingling in her belly grow even stronger. Even after the dozens of biscuits she had just eaten, she didn't really feel all that full. In fact, now that she thought about it, she hadn't really felt full ever since she got here. She certainly felt bloated whenever she ate a lot, but thinking back to it, there was never a moment where she felt like she couldn't truly eat anymore. No matter what, she always craved something tasty going into her mouth.

"I'll ask Nell about it," Hinata decided. She really enjoyed the kinship she felt with the other shy girl, and she felt that Nell at the very least would speak to her honestly. Hinata still at the very least wanted more answers as to why she was eating so much with no damaging effects to her outside of gaining pounds. Something told her that she wasn't going to get a straight answer out of either Mira or Lenn. When it came to those two, it seemed like their goal was just for Hinata to relax and not experience a single remotely stressful thought. Though Hinata assumed that they just didn't want to worry her, and a product of their overprotectiveness. If she talked to Nell on the other hand, she might learn something more definite.

After fully drying herself and getting her daily upkeep out of the way, she felt a sudden pang of worry as she laid eyes upon her change of clothes. Mira had left a set of clothes for her, a simple white-buttoned shirt and blue pants. However, it wasn't the style that bothered her, but rather its size. It was apparent right away that the buttoned shirt was way too small for her, especially now. The pants weren't much better either, clearly looking as if they were meant for a girl that was half her current size. The bra and panties were bigger than usual, but still not enough to fit her new form. Confused, Hinata wondered why Mira would make such an oversight. There was no way she missed the fact that these clothes were too small. Did she do it on purpose, or were there simply no clothes in her size? The only conclusion she could come to was that they didn't have any spare clothes in her size. She remembered Charlotte having some bigger clothes, but perhaps they weren't enough to cover her now. After all, it's not like Charlotte was overweight or anything. Neither was Mira, nor Lenn…

In fact, as Hinata thought back on all the villagers, she realized that all the women she saw so far were thin and in good shape. She was already vaguely aware of this, but after spending a couple days in the village, it truly hit her that she never saw a single person who was overweight. Nobody except herself. This thought genuinely baffled her. With how excellent the food was, how on earth were there no fat women in the village?! If anything, every one of them should be at least her current size, or even bigger.

"Oh well, another question for Nell then I guess," Hinata sighed. Such things would have to wait until she got dressed, which she just realized would become a tough ordeal for her from now on. Guess she shouldn't have taken the ease of getting dressed for granted. Holding up the white shirt against her body, she immediately took notice of how much wider she was compared to it. Several inches of her fat were exposed past each side, and the sleeves were little more than half the size of her arm flab. The length of her shirt was just barely able to reach her pelvic area, but she knew that wouldn't last if she put it on. Placing the shirt back down, Hinata grabbed the white panties and decided to start with that instead. Right away she noticed her first obstacle: she couldn't see her feet! Her lack of sight, along with her decrease of space to move around, meant that this would be quite the struggle.

"Guh, cmon…" Hinata muttered as she bent down, feeling the folds of her belly fat squeeze together. Not being able to bend down as much was another obstacle she now had to adjust for. Still not able to really see her feet, the most Hinata could do was hold the panties down as far as she could, and simply move her foot around until it made contact with the cloth.

"Eep!" Hinata squeaked as she nearly lost her balance for a second. As she moved her foot around, Hinata had to balance herself on just her other foot, and nearly toppled to the ground due to her sudden lack of balance, the third obstacle that came with being fat. Forcing her airborne foot back to the group to keep from falling, Hinata felt a sudden wave of jiggling throughout her entire body for a few seconds, a feeling which was oddly ticklish. With another intake of breath, Hinata tried again, taking a few extra seconds to get her foot and underwear in the right position. Luckily after some effort, she was able to get her right foot inside the underwear, and it was much easier to get her other foot in. After taking an extra second to rebalance, she pulled the panties up her legs.

A sudden, and rather loud, sound of fabric stretching ripped through the air as Hinata pulled the panties up her enlarged thighs. Oh yeah, they were definitely not meant for a girl her size. With another strong pull, she brought the panties up to cover her large, bouncy butt. The stretching sound only got louder as the cloth took on its difficult challenge. With a whispered "One more!" Hinata pulled on the panties again, and finally was able to get the undergarments past her chubby lower cheeks. After taking a short moment to congratulate herself, she went near to the mirror to see how she looked. Glancing over her shoulder to the mirror, she examined how she appeared from behind. She could see how the panties tightly clung around her bottom, squeezing about an inch or two into her flesh. Because of its small size, a least half of her butt was exposed, something that was a first for her. Thankfully she was around people she was comfortable with, but this would still take some getting used to.

After a few more seconds of examination, Hinata moved on to the bra. Thankfully, the bra was the easiest to put on. It was still a bit of a tight fit, squeezing into her sizable breasts more than usual, but getting it in place caused her little trouble. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for the buttoned shirt. Hinata knew right away that this would be the most dangerous one. "Alright, come oooon," she strained as she did her best to shove her left arm into the sleeve. Getting her hand in was easy enough, but the fabric immediately resisted her attempt to force the rest of her flabby arm in, not wanting to give in without a fight. With another pull, the sleeve slowly but surely expanded, left with no choice but to let the chubby intruder in. Hinata tried her best to ignore the sounds of overburdened cloth. 'Hopefully Mira wouldn't be too upset if these clothes got stretched out,' Hinata thought to herself. Another loud, almost tearing sound rang out as Hinata got her other arm in. Then came the part Hinata was most worried about: the buttons. It was obvious that she would have to stretch the shirt out to its limits just to get it buttoned up, and that wasn't even considering how much bigger she would be getting after today. After all, Hinata was fully planning on eating a lot today.

Hinata began to button up her shirt. Each one was more of a struggle than the last. With the first two, she felt her chest squeeze together as the shirt constricted around her body. However, the buttons around her belly proved to be the worst of the lot. Hinata found herself having to use her hand to press her belly in just to make room, which only made the process trickier. After some effort, she succeeded in getting all the buttons on, but it was clear that this shirt might not last long. It felt like a giant, invisible hand was constricting her, every part of her forcefully packed into fragile cloth that was doing its best to hold her fat in. Looking at the mirror, she took notice on how her belly fat seeped through the gaps between each button. The buttons themselves held together just barely, each of them looking ready to pop out with the slightest gesture. Though on the bright side, the tightness wasn't all that painful, just a bit uncomfortable. Still any clothes were better than nothing.

Satisfied with her appearance for the time being, Hinata left the bathroom in search of Mira. She enjoyed the burst of cool air touching her skin after spending so much time bathing in hot water. Slipping on some shoes she saw left for her near the door, she wandered around the hallways in her search. Each step caused a continuous wave of jiggles through her body; something which she still had to get used to. Enjoying the décor of the house for a bit, she had a bit of luck as she suddenly noticed Mira entering the hallway looking for her.

"Ah there you are, dear. How was the bath?"

Smiling back, Hinata said to her "Just perfect. I never had such a fancy bath before."

Mira's features brightened further, "Oh, was that your first time in a high-class bath?" After Hinata's nod, she bragged further, "I suppose that's to be expected. Ninja villages can be a little stuffy about those things sometimes. Most other villages focus on just the necessities, but I like to splurge a bit with my home. It can be such a hassle having to travel across the world just to find the best things, so I figured why not just make them myself? Food, spas, even maybe make a hot spring when I get the chance."

"Y-you can do that?" Hinata gasped in amazement.

"Sure, just takes a little practice and I can get one made. Just gotta brush up on some more magic and it'll be easy." Mira stated with no lack of confidence.

Hinata paused a bit, still wrapping her head around the fact that despite the humble appearance, this village was filled with ninjutsu masters, and that these women didn't even seem to realize how advanced their knowledge on it was.

"By the way, that shirt looks great on you." Mira smirked as she admired Hinata's appearance, making the girl blush.

"Oh… really? It's actually kind of tight." The teen looked down at herself and how her clothes were nearly bursting at the seams.

"Haha, yeah sorry about that. I think Charlotte had some bigger clothes, but I forgot to ask her for some. It's not a big deal though, we have PLENTY of spare clothes for you. So don't worry if a few of those buttons pop out and expose your cute little belly." Mira seemed oddly eager as she finished that last part, almost like she was looking forward to the shirt tearing. Hinata figured it must have been her imagination.

"So, what would you like to do first Hinata?" Mira asked. "We're getting an extra big brunch for you, but I can bring you some snacks if you like. I left you some biscuits back in the bath. Did you have some?"

"Y-yes. Thank you for them. They were really good." Hinata said joyfully. Just thinking about those soft, buttery hunks of bread made her mouth water.

"Glad to hear it, sweetheart. Would you like some more?"

"Well, umm, maybe not now. I was actually wanting to chat with Nell really quick. Is… that alright?"

"Oh, that's no problem. In fact, that gives us some time to make your next meal all the better, but I DO insist you take a snack with you. Here, I'll be right back." With that, Mira rushed out of sight before Hinata could respond. Still, the idea of another snack did sound appealing, as her now grumbling stomach could attest to.

*Minutes later*

"Oh! G-g-g-good morning Hinata!" sputtered out Nell, her face bright red as she saw her unexpected visitor.

"Good morning Nell, this isn't a bad time, is it?" Hinata asked politely, right after swallowing another mouthful of bread. Hinata was holding a rather large plastic bowl against her belly, a bowl filled with even more buttery biscuits given to her by Mira. It took quite a bit of convincing (okay, not really), but Mira was able to get Hinata stuck with more food to eat. It created a somewhat amusing image. Hinata's quiet voice and polite demeanor clashed with the brutish way she occasionally stuffed her cheeks with a handful of biscuits and devoured them like her life depended on it.

"N-n-n-n-no, p-p-please come in," Nell spurted out, overcome with embarrassment at the whole situation. Nell felt like she had to give a more elaborate welcome, but not knowing what else to do, she meekly stepped aside, letting Hinata in. Fortunately for her though, this gave Nell the chance to see Hinata up close and personal as she walked by. In the few precious seconds that felt like in slow motion, Nell admired Hinata's form from top to bottom. Her plump, full legs. Her large, bubbly butt that her pants clearly struggled to cover up, and just barely showing the tiniest peek of her crack. The oh so soft belly and the way it bounced and gurgled, endlessly digesting its near-constant stream of food. Her chubby arms and chest that each showed clear signs of widening. And just to make it better, as Hinata walked by Nell, she grabbed a handful of biscuits and raised it to her mouth. Nell got to see, in complete detail, the way Hinata's normally gentle eyes flickered with lust, the way her mouth opened wide like a gaping maw, and the satisfied yet voracious grunts and moans she let out as she stuffed her mouth and ground it all up.

Nell felt her body tingle as she stared. She couldn't get enough of watching Hinata. She loved the way Hinata looked, but most of all, she loved the way Hinata ate. There was just something about the way Hinata fed herself with little regard to the reaction of others that set something off inside her. She secretly hoped that the container Hinata held would never get empty so she could keep watching.

Letting out another loud, guttural gulp of food that made Nell rub her legs together, Hinata stepped into the middle of the living room and turned to face her. Hinata seemed unaware of the inner emotional turmoil that Nell was going through, and instead talked to her as kindly as she always did.

"Sorry that I'm imposing on you like this," Hinata began with surprising confidence, "but I wanted to get the chance the speak with you as soon as I could. I think once I meet up with everyone else I'll end up busy for the rest of the day, so I figured I'd chat with you real fast."

"Oh… okay. I don't mind at all…" Nell said, though trailing off as her eyes wandered to Hinata's belly. Her large, soft belly and how it seemed so eager to burst out of that tight shirt. A small part of her wondered if Hinata would say yes if she asked if she could touch it.

"So, I was wondering if you… if you…" Hinata started, but suddenly became quiet as she looked down at her biscuit bowl. As if she forgot Nell was even there, Hinata took a large whiff of the scent of baked bread.

"Aaaahhh…" Hinata moaned as she took in the smell. She just loved the smell of Mira's biscuits. After getting another hint of the aroma, she snatched up a handful of three biscuits forced them into her mouth. Closing her eyes, Hinata blissfully sighed as she ate, taking in every bit of flavor. Nell, though confused at her sudden change of behavior, did nothing to snap her chubby friend out of it. In fact, she was enjoying the show.

After another gulp, Hinata sighed happily as she slowly rubbed her growing belly. Nell could have sworn she heard the chewed biscuits plop into her stomach. Then after a few extra seconds, Hinata suddenly yelped as she broke out of her reverie.

"Oh! Uhh… hee hee, sorry about that." Hinata said sheepishly. "I guess I'm… kinda hungry."

Nell blinked a few times in silence, unsure of how to respond.

"Uhh, that's okay." Nell assured her, "I guess you haven't eaten very much today… right?"

Hinata responded with a blush, not wanting to say that she actually had quite a lot to eat, such as a family-sized breakfast and over a hundred biscuits.

Recovering quickly from her lapse in control, Hinata attempted to steer the subject back to what she came here for, "Oh sooo, Nell. I had a question I wanted to ask you."

"Oh, umm, sure. What is it?" Nell asked, hiding her surprise at how Hinata could switch between personas like that so skillfully.

"Well, ever since I came here I've started to gain weight. At first that really worried me because I'm supposed to stay thin as a ninja. I told Ms. Mira about this, and she explained to me that apparently the weight falls over in time. But I was curious as to how that actually works. How does the food work here?"

Hinata noticed that Nell seemed to have frozen into place. Upon Nell's face was a panicked expression, her eyes wide and frightened.

"Um… w-what's wrong?" Hinata asked, showing some nervousness of her own, realizing that she perhaps had broached a topic she was not supposed to.

"N-n-n-n-nothing!" squeaked Nell, her face sweating and her body shaking. Nell squirmed and averted her eyes away, frantically deep in thought on what to say next.

"Err, Nell?" Hinata cautiously inched towards the other teen, curious and worried. But Nell's reaction also began to rouse a hint of suspicion within her. A small part of Hinata was doubtful regarding Mira and Lenn's true intentions towards her from the very beginning. Her ninja bloodline made her more perceptive by nature, and her instincts were warning her that there was more going on here. Mira and Lenn were always oddly evasive whenever Hinata asked too many questions, but at the time Hinata thought that the reason was something more innocent in nature. She had touched the subject before with Nell yesterday, but this was the first real direct question she had ever asked her, and yet Nell acted like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Was there really something more going on here?

"AAAHhh, umm," Nell yelped, waving her arms frantically, "it's okay. I, umm… I can tell you." Her face was still red with panic, though. "Err, come with me. I want to show you something."

Though with hesitancy, Nell offered to lead Hinata with her. Hinata quietly nodded and began to follow. The fact that Nell seemed prepared to give her answers eased Hinata's worries a little bit. If Nell was this willing to give in after little more than a minute of questioning, surely the truth couldn't be that bad, could it? Curiosity taking over, Hinata followed Nell as she was led outside. The brightening skies signified that it was still morning, and the cool air helped calmed the nerves of both girls. After a few minutes passing however, the growing cravings for food began to take precedence over her worries. Still holding her bowl, Hinata grabbed another handful and indulged herself. Letting out a quiet yet gleeful squeal, Hinata ate her worries away, opting instead to focus on the taste of food.

A similar wave of relief seemed to course through Nell as she saw her companion focus on something that was apparently more important. But her plan of action remained the same as the pair made their trek towards the outer part of the village. Hinata for the most part was only halfway paying attention considering she'd rather focus on feeding herself. However, what did eventually catch her eye was when they arrived at a large barn. For some reason, there was something about it that was odd to her.

"This is where we perform some of our research." Nell explained, which only made Hinata more curious.

"Research? What kind?"

"Well… you've been wondering how we make our food taste good, right? I can't show you everything, but I can show you this much at least." Nell described, though occasionally averting her eyes nervously.

"Oh…" Hinata sighed out. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but she was excited to finally gain some information. Opening the door, Nell led her in.

What she saw was a bizarre mix of a regular barn and a laboratory. On one hand, there were areas filled with animals: cows, pigs, and chickens. But on the other hand, there were work tables packed with vials of unknown liquid, mysterious containers of some strange, green-colored substance, and plenty of ninjutsu scrolls covering the walls. The interior itself was oddly lit, with a mixture of multi-colored lights hanging from the ceiling, emitting some sort of strange gas from each of them. The appearance gave off an unnatural atmosphere, almost as if this were the home of a mad scientist rather than a simple farmer. Hinata gulped, for the first time feeling her appetite fade away.

"What… is this?" Hinata gasped, her eyes wide and filled with a mixture of curiosity, shock, and a bit of fear.

"This… this is how we make our food taste good." Nell began to explain, "Y-you see, a big part of being a culinary expert is having the best ingredients. We need the highest quality meat, the most bountiful vegetables, the highest quality soil, and so on. But… we don't want to have to rely on importing our ingredients from outside our village. We want to be able to get everything we need right here. So… that's what this is all for…" She gestured towards the lab table behind her, covered with all manner of mysterious vials and containers.

"Mira does a lot of her research and experiments in places like these. She's done most of the work here. You see, this liquid right here," she pointed towards a large glass container of green liquid, "is poured over the soil to keep it healthy and easy to grow our crops with. This one here," she pointed to a small glass of pink liquid, "we put into our feed that we give to our animals, and those lights from the ceiling emit a gas that the animals breathe. It keeps them healthy. Don't worry, the gas doesn't have any bad side-effects on us or anything."

"I… see…" Hinata muttered quietly, still processing everything shown to her. "But Nell, what about how the food itself affects… people? I mean, the way I'm so…" Hinata trailed off, looking down to her overweight state.

"Yes, right." Nell said, her expression steeled. "Well, one of the goals isn't just to make the food taste good, it's also to make the food healthier. Strengthens your bones, make you tougher, everything."

"R-really?" Hinata gasped.

"Hmm-hmm" Nell nodded, "And one of the only real side-effects is that it has a very high calorie count. It… can be easy to get fat from if you eat too much. But it makes you digest food really fast too, and it also increases your metabolism, so your body burns fats really quickly. You just have to stop eating as much for a few days for it to work. That's what Mira and Lenn meant when they said that the fat wears off."

Hinata's gasped as she took the information in. Her questions were finally being answered, but never would she have expected this to be the truth. This was definitely advanced ninjutsu. This was something nations across the world would want to get their hands on. Or at least it would be if not for the high calorie side effect. Someone who ate too much would become too fat to fight, which wouldn't be useful for war. But then again, it's not like there weren't ninjas who used weight to their advantage, and the idea of a super-healthy food was a major positive. This would still be something high in demand.

"I see…" Hinata mumbled quietly, still stunned over everything. But shock eventually gave way to a mixture of emotions.

"Umm, but, how about the fact that I can eat so much?" Hinata brought up the elephant in the room. "I know that it's not natural that I'm eating as much as I am. Do you know why?"

However, the moment she brought that up, Nell's expression hardened. It was a small change, but her ninja-like perception picked it up. With hesitation, Nell responded.

"Ah... well. Unfortunately, I don't know too much about that. In truth, Mira never really went into detail on that. The most she's ever really told me is that it makes your body tougher so it can hold more food in. But... I don't know much else. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Hinata assured her. "I understand if you don't know."

Nell looked a little crestfallen, "T-thank you. I'm sorry that I can't really answer everything. But I-I'm sure Mira will tell you everything after a few days. Oh! But, don't tell anyone outside the village about anything of this. Everything about our conversation has to be kept a secret!" she added that last part quickly.

"Sure, I will. I won't tell anyone about this." Hinata smiled, though a small part of her was still curious. Hinata was perceptive enough to notice that Nell clearly wanted to tell her more, but couldn't for reasons she didn't know. While it was disappointing to not get an elaborate answer, Hinata wasn't too bothered by it either. The idea of the food making her body more durable seemed to make sense on its surface, so she was fine going by that explanation for the time being. Still, Hinata put a mental reminder in the back of the head to come back to this place when she the chance.

Hinata's reverie was interrupted by a sudden loud growl from her belly.

"Ooooh," Hinata moaned as she rubbed her gurgling stomach. "M-maybe I should eat first." Looking down, Hinata just noticed that her biscuit bowl was empty, with all its contents consumed along the way.

Nell smiled, "Y-yes! The next meal should be ready by now. But you already ate breakfast, right?"

Hinata pondered the question for a moment. She thought back to her breakfast-in-bed where she must have eaten at least two weeks' worth of food in one sitting, and what felt like over a hundred biscuits as her morning snack. So was she really still hungry?

"I'm…"

"Hm?"

"….I'm _starving_." Hinata admitted.

Nell seemed very pleased by that answer if her expression was anything to go by. "T-then we should hurry back. We've got plenty to feed you with. We'll make sure you're very f-, OH! Uhh, I mean, very well fed." She finished nervously.

"Hee hee, I can't wait. Lead the way Nell," Hinata sang out, her face brimming with glee.

With images of food on her mind, Hinata had to keep herself from drooling as the pair made their way back to the town center. With everything she learned, it almost felt like Hinata's appetite increased even further. Perhaps it was since not only was her body now capable of taking as much food as she wanted to fill it with, but also the fact that she could stop at any time and lose the weight. Even if it all sounded farfetched, Hinata felt that she could trust Nell, and thus did not doubt her words, even if she didn't know the full story. For that reason, Hinata didn't feel nearly as much guilt about overeating this time around. She simply let her mind bask in fantasies of eating as she walked alongside her friend.

After all, if she needed to lose weight, all Hinata had to do was stop eating for a few days and let the weight drop. However, Hinata had yet to realize that refusing one's desire is a feat much easier said than done, but that lesson would come later...

Hinata felt a sense of déjà vu once she arrived at the town center. Similar to when she first arrived in the village, she was swarmed by dozens of women as they all came at her at once, fawning over her.

"Hiya sweetie pie! We missed you!"

"You look beautiful, Hinata!"

"I hope you're hungry, Hinata! We've got a BIG meal for you!"

Hinata simply giggled and blushed as she was lavished by compliments. She still wasn't familiar with most of the faces in Bountiful Fields, but their warm greetings and words of praise made her happy all the same. Their cacophony of voices were loud, but even louder still were the ever-growing grumbles of Hinata's hungry belly. Hinata appreciated the attention, but she was rapidly growing more eager to get something warm and yummy in her mouth.

"Oh goodness, someone's hungry, isn't she?" This voice was from Lenn. Standing in front of her, before Hinata even had time to respond, Lenn immediately placed her dainty hands on Hinata's belly and began squeezing it firmly.

"Ahh! A-aahh! W-what… are… you?" Hinata frantically stuttered in between moans, unable to control her voice. Yet her protests went completely ignored by Lenn, who instead only increased her efforts. Taking advantage of the fat girl's distracted state, Lenn slipped her hands under Hinata's tight shirt in an instant, massaging her bare skin.

"AHH! M-Ms. Lenn! OHH!" Hinata yelped at the pleasurable assault on her body. Lenn's hands felt incredibly warm to the touch, and every stroke of skin sent a barrage of wonderful feelings into her brain. For reasons she couldn't understand, Hinata's body had somehow gotten incredibly sensitive. Lenn's hands should not feel this good, yet her simple touch felt so amazing that the shy girl released loud moans like a promiscuous harlot.

"Hmppph!" Hinata clapped her hands over her mouth to stop her own voice from ringing out, dropping her now empty bowl to the ground. Embarrassment filled her as she desperately tried to prevent making a show in front of so many women. Yet that did little to stop the pleasure that was practically driving her mad. This wasn't natural. This was no ordinary massage. Lenn was doing something that made her feel like this.

Almost as if reading her mind, Lenn spoke up, "It's my special massage, precious Hinata. I'm pretty good at using magic too, you know. Just with a simple touch, I can awaken enough sensitivity to make even the toughest person melt into mush. It's feels amazing, doesn't it?"

Hinata twitched at the realization. Indeed, she was surprised she hadn't thought of that possibility. It was the first time she had ever encountered, or even heard of, a technique that enhances the touch of a massage. However, knowing the trick didn't make the feelings any less potent. Even through muffled hands, Hinata couldn't stop herself from moaning. With every stroke of Lenn's hands, a wave of burning heat washed through her body, along with an equally strong rush of bliss. Hinata's body shook with increasing intensity with each second. She tried so hard to resist, but couldn't. Each wave of pleasure felt stronger than the last. With each second, Hinata felt her vision turn to white, her mind unable to fight back.

"It's okay sweetie," Lenn whispered, almost seductively, still not stopping.

"Remember, this is your special day. Remember, this is your paradise. We won't judge you for anything. Be as selfish as you want. Let out as much noise as you want. Don't be shy. Don't hold back."

"Hmmmmhm…!" Lenn's words slithered into Hinata's thoughts like a serpent. They echoed into her mind, and filled her with a pleasant warmth. Slowly, but surely, her resistance began to fade. Her hands covered her mouth with less force than usual, and her legs quaked even further, her knees clapped together. She felt the temptation. She felt the urge. The urge to give in. She thought of Lenn's words. She remembered Mira's words. This was her paradise. She could do whatever she wanted. Nobody could stop her, but… to just let a bunch of women touch her in public? To moan out loud in front of a crowd was too much for her, there was no way she could…

Then she suddenly felt a presence behind her. She didn't know why, but she instantly knew it was Mira. Her presence had a commanding feel that was unmistakable. Feeling the woman's arms hug her from behind, she felt a person's breath in her ear.

"Be a good girl, Hinata" came her voice, confirming Hinata's suspicion. "Lenn is right, we won't judge you poorly for anything." Mira hugged her tightly, pressing against her back and butt to the point that it she was practically glued to her, her body heat soaking gently into Hinata's body. It felt better than Hinata wanted to admit.

"Besides, we're just starting to bring your second breakfast out, and you can't fill up that empty stomach with your mouth covered, right?" Mira continued. And right as she said that, Hinata's nose picked up on the most wonderful smell. Right on cue, Hinata could smell what was surely to be a massive feast, just for her.

'Oh no, not thaaaaat!' Hinata cried inside her head as she let out a muffled gasp. That was it. That was her weak point. The very moment she caught the whiff of food, Hinata's body went wild. Her stomach gurgled loudly, sounding like a raging animal, letting out so much sound that she it felt like her entire body was shaking. Hinata's mind turned into a maelstrom of every wonderful memory she had from the past few days, namely, every memory she had of herself gorging on food. That, combined with Lenn's continuing massage, put Hinata through the most pleasant torture.

'Hmm! No, I can't leak my voice out! But, oohh, it smells so good… N-no! Must not think of it… But, but… hmmmm, got to resist! But, my belly, feels so empty. I… ate so much, but I feel so… hungry… hungry…"

"Pwaaaaahh" Hinata voice finally leaked out as her hands gradually parted from her mouth. The hypnotic aroma enraptured the girl as her inner desire overwhelmed her. Whatever embarrassment Hinata felt was slowly overwhelmed by her gluttonous need. The women surrounding her all reacted with joy at finally seeing the fat girl give in.

"There, there…" Mira whispered, "Good girl. Let it all out. Don't be shy. You poor thing, you must be so hungry. Please forgive us, sweetie. We've barely been feeding you at all, have we? It's okay, let us rub your poor belly so you feel better."

"AHH!" Hinata moaned helplessly as she suddenly felt hands all over her belly. Not just Lenn, but now Mira, and every villager nearby joined in, their hands rubbing, squeezing, and massaging every inch of her large belly. While none of them felt as good as Lenn, the sheer quantity made up for it, and overwhelmed the poor girl's senses. Unable to keep balance, Hinata fell to her knees, her chubby body jiggling as a response. However, this did not cease her relentless "treatment" by the women around her. Not missing even a second, they continued to relentlessly grope her fat with no shame or hesitation. Hinata could hold back no longer. It was just too much. Her still unsatisfied appetite, the smell of the food, the sensual touches of her companions. With her arms being pulled away from some of the villagers, Hinata's voice came out, and it came out loud. She moaned, and moaned, and moaned, her voice taking on a more erotic tone with each gasp of breath.

"There you go. Good girl… good girl." Cooed Mira. Heat continued to build up in Hinata's body has she felt hands all over her body. It wasn't just her belly this time. While the touches weren't too overt, she could feel their hands brush along her breasts, back, and butt. Hinata could barely sputter any protests because of how incredible it felt. Hinata knew that this was inappropriate, but she couldn't bring herself to speak up about it, because… because it felt too good. She couldn't, because Mira's constant encouragement made her feel less guilty. She couldn't… because deep down she was enjoying it. They lavished her with so much attention, they gave her so much freedom, they made sure she felt at little apprehension as possible, that Hinata couldn't help but give in to… darker thoughts. She flashed back to the bath, where she fantasized about showing off her body, and such thoughts only made her fall deeper into debauchery.

"Stop."

Mira spoke that simple word. She said it so gently and so quietly, yet in an instant, every single woman stopped their actions and immediately backed off. Her word carried an authoritative weight that made every individual obey without question. Just like that, it was over.

"Uhh, w-whaa?" Hinata moaned out, both surprised and confused over her lavish treatment suddenly put to an end. With her vision slowly coming back into focus, Hinata looked around, and saw everybody staring at Mira behind her, though they all had upset and disappointed looks on their faces.

Looking down towards Hinata, Mira spoke gently, "Sorry to cut it so short, but we have to fill you up first. We'll have plenty of time for _that_ later, right, ladies?" She finished by looking towards the surrounding women.

"Oooohh fine, you party pooper." Lenn pouted, clearly frustrated at being cut off short. "This is the second time I've had to stop my special massage you know?" Her gripes were clearly mirrored by everyone else, judging by their expressions.

"Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to get your hands all over our little girl." Hinata couldn't but feel a little wary of that wording. "Now up and at 'em. We have a hungry guest to feed."

With the matter settled, the villagers all began to disperse towards their seats at the town center. Mira and Lenn helped Hinata get back up on her feet, and began to guide her to the special feeding ground.

"So Hinata, how did it feel?" Lenn said in a half-whisper to Hinata. She had a giddiness in voice similar to a girl who had just got her hands on some juicy gossip.

"U-uh… well…" Hinata wasn't sure how to respond.

"I put a lot of training into getting that magic massage down." Lenn bragged, "So I bet it felt pretty good. Don't worry though, it's just as my sis said. I'll have plenty of time to give you all the rubs you could possibly want, so don't worry."

Hinata stayed quiet, once again feeling herself in conflict. She was partially tempted to say that it did indeed feel good. But the truth was, "good" wasn't a strong enough word to convey what she felt. It was a sensation so powerful, so pleasurable, so warm, so comforting that it couldn't really be put into words. In fact, Hinata didn't just like it. She loved it. It was easily one of the best experiences she had in her entire life, next to stuffing herself that is. In fact, it seemed that all of her best experiences were occurring in this one little village. She never knew she could feel such wonderful joy, pleasure, and fulfillment over things as seemingly mundane as eating, and getting a massage. But it also awoke feelings that both excited and worried her. In fact, it was the excitement itself that worried her.

There was no denying that the massage she received had taken on a rather, heated turn. The way she was touched felt beyond a simple massage, though Hinata wasn't entirely sure if it was just her imagination or not. Her body felt like it was on fire, and Hinata knew that it wasn't just from embarrassment or the heat in the air. The way her body was squeezed awakened perverse thoughts in her. She kept thinking back to her lewd thoughts back in the bath, imagining herself showing off her body to her admiring crowd. It was the same feeling she was experiencing now. And just like before, Hinata was way more comfortable with the idea that she expected. It just felt… right, just like how gorging herself felt natural and right. It scared her a little inside because she was discovering things about herself that she never knew were there. At first, it was just the realization that she LOVED to eat, and loved to stuff herself. It was a shock, but something Hinata could deal with, but now she was apparently some kind of weirdo who loved being touched, lavished, and waited on hand and foot by a crowd of loving women? Was she really this kind of person?

Hinata's thoughts were interrupted by a loud growl in her belly. Hinata groaned as she clutched her flabby skin. All while in her internal conflict, she was still being assailed by the wealth of delicious aromas in the air, and it was making her hungry, very hungry. So hungry that it felt like she hadn't eaten anything at all today.

"Hmmmm" Hinata moaned as she took another just whiff of the flavors in the air. The scent filled her with a warmth that seemed to wash her worries and concerns away. With each passing moment, her thoughts regarding her mental state turned into a distant thought, and were instead being replaced by fantasies of eating to her heart's content. Her head filled with images of herself eating so much that her body expanded out like a blimp, a thought that for some reason made her feel even warmer. Licking her lips, Hinata felt her mouth water, and her appetite increase. Her body was overcome by a powerful desire that showed no signs of stopping. Hinata didn't fight it, she knew she couldn't, nor did she really want to fight it either. It was time to eat, and she wanted to eat _now_.

She wouldn't have to wait long either, as she was quickly led to her special seat at the table, and placed upon a rather large, and incredibly comfortable chair, almost fit for a queen. Likewise, the villagers all moved and made preparations at a frenzied pace. It seemed that they couldn't wait either. Just like before, Mira and Lenn were once again seated next to her, both of them idling stroking Hinata's back and belly. Lenn's hand especially felt good, as the sensation of her hand gently riding along her belly fat made Hinata's body tingle with pleasure.

"So Hinata," Lenn began, still touching her, "how much have you eaten so far?"

"Eh?! W-well…" Hinata stammered shyly. On pure reflex, she was about to say "not much", but then remembered that the truth was anything but. Hinata blushed as she hesitated to answer. For some reason, it was incredibly embarrassing to actually say how much she ate out loud.

But she didn't have to, as Mira did it for her, "Oh, well I gave her a pretty hefty breakfast-in-bed to start off. Pancakes, toast, waffles, the usual. About enough to feed about twenty or so people. Then I left her about a hundred biscuits in the bath."

Hinata gulped. Hearing Mira make a comment like that like it was no big deal shocked her, but it was also making her mouth water.

"Ah, that's not very much then is it?" Lenn responded. "No wonder Hinata is still so hungry. It's gonna take a lot more than one breakfast to fill a starving girl like this one up. At least one more full breakfast, and a couple lunches might tie her over for a little bit."

"Ah…ah!" Hinata panted, her belly responding by rumbling even louder. God, that sounded good! She was really going to be fed that much?! The rational part of her feared over what might happen to her body if she had that much, but needless to say, it was being easily overpowered by the instinctual part of her mind that only grew even more excited by the second.

Things only got better for the girl as she saw several women walk in her direction, each of them holding up large plates of food like waitresses. Hinata's excitement doubled the very moment she saw those plates of food. At last! She was waiting for this for so long. Her body helplessly burned with extreme hunger. Hinata breathed heavily with need, shamelessly panting like a starved animal, not even caring how she appeared to others. However, most of the approaching women went to different tables in order to provide meals to the other villagers. But it didn't bother Hinata to see that. No, she knew that her share was coming. It was Nell. The shy girl, dressed with a dark green kimono with a white maid apron, holding what was easily the biggest tray out of anyone. In fact, the tray (a rather fancy looking tray at that), and the bowls on top of it, were so big that the girl showed visible signs of struggle under the weight, but she managed the task with a smile on her face. The moment Hinata saw Nell, she knew right away that what Nell was holding was for her, and it only excited her further. And sure enough, Hinata was proven right as Nell, clearly eager to relieve herself of the heavy weight she was holding, quickly placed the massive tray in front of the heavy teen.

"This-this is for you, H-Hinata," Nell heaved through labored breathing, still sporting an adorable expression despite having to carry so much, clearly happy with herself. And Hinata saw why as she gawked with anticipation at her next meal. Upon her tray were at least a dozen very large bowls that all contained an assortment of food items that made her mouth water. Some bowls were filled with stuffed rice balls, with many of them wrapped in different ways. Some were wrapped with salmon, others with steak, others with spinach. They all used seaweed as a pseudo-string to connect everything together, and each of them were more than twice the size of the riceballs she often ate at home, which filled her with delight. Other bowls had many different rice dishes of their own, ranging with white rice, brown rice, fried rice, and all containing various combinations of steak, chicken, fish, peppers, eggs, squash, eggplant, and many, many others. Near the outskirts of the tray were bowls of sweets, including dango, chilled mochi, and more.

Just like with everything else she's had so far, once again the portions were far too large for just one person. This was easily enough for a full party. But, just like before, that did little to phase Hinata. The sight of all that food, and the knowledge that all of it was for her, made her appetite skyrocket. Hinata's belly was rumbling to the point that it was almost like a mini-earthquake was going off in her stomach. Her eyes were glued to the delicious meal in front of her, the rest of the world fading into the background.

"Good work Nell. As you can see, our guest is clearly happy with what you made." Mira said, brimming with pride at her student's culinary success.

"T-thank goodness…" Nell sighed while blushing. She bowed deeply before saying, "I worked really hard on this Hinata. P-please eat it all."

"That's right, Hinata" Mira agreed, "Eat every last bit of it. Don't worry about your weight. Don't worry about whether you can eat it all or not. Don't worry about what society might think. Don't worry about what your family might say. Don't even worry if it's humanly possible to eat all this. Just eat. every. last. bit."

Hinata gulped. Her thoughts were too preoccupied with food to properly respond, but the back of her mind absorbed everything Mira said.

And she wasn't going to disappoint.

"T-thanks for the meal!" was the last thing Hinata could manage out before her hunger reached the breaking point. Driven by sheer desire, she began her feast.

There was something about the feeling of eating that brought about an enjoyment that had no equal. It had been about a half hour since Hinata was let loose, and her body was covered from head to toe with an incredible warmth. It was a sensation that was vaguely similar to that of a sauna. Her entire form burned with a pleasant tingling, both calming and fulfilling. Perhaps the best part about eating was how there was never just one thing to focus on. From the overwhelmingly delicious flavors, to the gentle warmth flowing through her body, to the mental satisfaction that came from sating her appetite, to the strange yet powerful thrill that came from the feeling of her stomach filling up. It was an activity that surpassed anything else.

Hinata chose all of her mouthfuls with purpose. She would first start off by stuffing several rice balls into her mouth, alternating between the ones filled with meat and others with vegetables. Then after turning them into fuel for her growing body, she would pick up a few pieces of cold mochi and enjoy the surge of chill that helped prevent the heat from becoming too extreme. It was almost like an artform on how diligent she was to balance out everything she devoured. The young kunoichi herself of course, was as happy as could be, sporting a massive smile on her face as she let her desires flow to the forefront. Even with the constant reassurance she received from Mira and the others, there was always a part of her that was worried about embarrassing herself. But now, after several days of eating, many pep talks from Mira, and the fact that even now she was receiving nothing but love and encouragement while eating like a pig, her mental walls were crumbling rapidly. Feeling more comfortable with herself than ever before, Hinata showed little to no shame as she tore her breakfast to shreds. It also didn't help that both Mira and Lenn were massaging her belly as she ate, with Lenn's special touch adding an extra burst of pleasure every few seconds, which never failed to make Hinata moan happily.

'This… this is wonderful!' Hinata shouted joyfully in her mind (her mouth was too full to speak). 'It's like a dream come true. I can't believe I was so worried all this time. Ms. Mira is so nice, everyone is so nice! I can trust them. They won't judge me, they won't do anything bad to me!'

It was at that moment that Bountiful Fields had officially won Hinata's full trust. She believed everything the villagers told her, and felt like she could talk to them about anything. Her paradise had truly begun.

Hinata's inner reverie was broken when Charlotte came trotting by holding two large plates of pancakes.

"Hey there cutie-pie," Charlotte purred while standing behind the other side of the table, "You look like you're almost done. But goodness, it appears that I accidentally made too much breakfast for myself. Surely you wouldn't mind a couple extra pancakes, would you?"

Charlotte giggled to herself over her obvious lie. As if anyone could accidentally make an extra forty pancakes for themselves. Hinata gawked at the gorgeous girl, and the even more gorgeous pancakes she was carrying, each of them dripping with plenty of syrup and butter. Just by looking at them, Hinata could practically taste the warm, sweet, fluffy cakes.

Feeling her desire peak again, Hinata sputtered, "Y-y-yes Charlotte. I'll take them i-if you don't want!" Hinata stared at the pancakes with extreme hunger, as if she hadn't already eaten a motherload.

"Oh goodness, thank you! I can such a klutz sometimes. I was worried that I might have to throw this away. Thankfully I have such a nice girl like you to help me out." Charlotte continued her mock apologies, giggling as she placed the extra plates on Hinata's tray, while taking a few empty bowls away to make room.

"Thank yoummmph" Hinata couldn't even finish her sentence before instantly ripping off a large piece of pancake and filling her mouth to max. The welcome addition of a different type of food seemed to give her appetite a second wind, making her all the more eager to eat even more. The first taste of the syrupy sweetness was all it took.

However, there was one thing that wasn't enjoying itself. That 'thing', of course, was Hinata's poor shirt. Her white, buttoned shirt was already straining itself as it was to keep the overweight girl's flesh in. But with all the extra food to fill her stomach with, her shirt was having more and more trouble by the moment keeping itself together. To make matters even more extreme was that Hinata's body was already digesting its earlier breakfast in bed at a ridiculous pace, working at full speed to turn every calorie into fat. All of this combined to create an enticing sight as Hinata literally grew more and more fat by the second. Every part of her, from her arms, legs, bottom, chest, and especially her belly, expanded little by little. Her shirt rapidly became unbearably tight, still valiantly holding itself together, however, the pale skin that flowed between the buttons like an overstuffed cream cake could not be held back forever. Her pants too, became incredibly tight as her legs and butt grew at a rapid rate.

*POP*

And just like that, the gradual destruction of her shirt began. Like a bullet, the middle button on her shirt popped off, shooting out so fast that it was hard to tell where it went. This did not go unnoticed by the villager women. Some of them were happily watching Hinata while others were eating their much more modest meals. But the sound of that pop caused all of them to stare at Hinata, almost as if they were expecting it.

"Ah! S-sorrympph-" Hinata squealed quickly in apology before stuffing her mouth again, both shocked and embarrassed, not expecting her clothes to come apart. But the taste of the food was so addicting that Hinata couldn't help but keep eating, causing her to stammer out apologies while her mouth was full. Hinata suddenly felt very conscious of how tight her clothes had become. She didn't even realize it until now, but her clothes were extremely tight, uncomfortably so. No, it was beyond tight, she was literally growing out of her outfit by the second. Her pants felt sheer, tearing apart at the seams. Her bra was stretched to the limit. Her underwear felt more like thin string with how little of it was left. Her arms, chest, and belly had grown so much that her shirt had absolutely no space that wasn't filled by fat.

Hinata could feel the gazes of all the women boring into her, as well as her outfit slowly but surely losing the fight to contain her body. Yet despite all of that, she couldn't bring herself to stop eating. It was just too good. In fact, she was even increasing her speed, partially out of awkwardness, but also excitement.

"Oh dear, would you look at that Lenn?" Hinata heard Mira's teasing voice next to her, stoking Hinata's belly.

"Yes, our little Hinata is a growing girl. The clothes you gave her were too small." Lenn magic fingers were still doing their work, making Hinata not want to leave.

"That's okay, that outfit was old anyway. They could be torn to shreds for all I care," Mira chuckled quietly, almost mischievously. Hinata didn't miss the double meaning in her words though. She knew that Mira was expecting Hinata's outfit to tear apart. No, she _wanted_ it to rip to pieces. And for reasons she couldn't fully understand, that desire started to reflect within Hinata as well. She too, found the idea of ripping her clothes oddly appealing. Maybe the bit of naughtiness she's been feeling all morning was the cause, or the constant streams of pleasure brought by Lenn's fingers, or the fact that she had become so comfortable with the village women. Or maybe it was all three. Whatever the cause was, Hinata's mind immediately clung to that crazy idea, and didn't let go. Hinata kept eating and eating, growing and growing, never ceasing to pour more pancakes and rice down her gullet.

Another massive popping sound erupted through the air, signaling another shirt button losing its futile fight. This time it was her bottom-most button, ricocheting under the table and bouncing outward towards the ground for must have been at least fifty feet. Some of the villagers who were able to see the rocketing button from their position squealed with surprise and delight. With the extra bit of freedom given, Hinata's belly flesh poured out more from below, quickly covering part of Hinata's thighs, though much of it was still being held back.

Next came loud tearing sounds. This time from Hinata's pants. Unable to keep her expanding legs and butt at bay, they too began to rip apart. Several areas of her leggings split at the seams, revealing inches of Hinata's bloated pale flesh around her thighs and calves. Hinata flinched a bit when the next tearing arrived, this time around her butt. Hinata could feel the chair and gust of wind brushing against her butt as more and more of it was exposed to the outside air. But even with that bit of embarrassment, Hinata did not stop. She continued still, as the sounds of tearing cloth spread to her sleeves, and her back, and her sides, and her chest.

"That's it, atta girl…" Mira whispered sensually in Hinata's ear, encouraging her on, rubbing the exposed parts of her belly to entice her further, with Lenn mimicking her actions. The rest of the women engaged in their own forms of encouragement. And while there were too many people for Hinata to make out all their words, she understood that they were all egging her on. She only continued to eat even faster, stuffing larger portions in her maw. Luckily, or maybe unluckily, there wasn't much food left as the meals provided by Nell and Charlotte were dwindling, but Hinata pressed on, her mind being overwhelmed by just how good everything felt. The feeling of her clothes tearing apart filled Hinata with a bizarre thrill. The way the surrounding women gasped every time her shirt and pants tore, or the feeling of her body breaking through the limits of her clothes. It made her feel almost… proud. And these feelings only spurred her on even more.

Several more popping noises filled the air as buttons began to practically fly out at a rapid pace. It was like a dam being broken. What started off as a few trickles had now turned into a flood. Both the buttons blowing out and her clothes tearing were ramping up by the second, overpowering the sounds of her ravenous eating. More and more of Hinata's flesh was exposed by the moment. Her belly flowing through every opening created by her shirt, her legs expanding from the ruined leggings, her butt and hips forcing out the waistband to its limit, with everything below the waistband already falling apart to shreds. It was at this point that the majority of Hinata's body was no longer covered, with only two buttons of her shirt remaining and her pants just mere seconds away from blowing out completely.

"Oooohhh," Hinata groaned as the tightness of what was left of her outfit was starting to become too much for her, squeezing deeply and painfully into her skin. Looking at her plate, Hinata saw that there were only two pancakes and three riceballs left. Still wanting more, still wanting that wonderful taste in her mouth, still wanting every one of these crazy sensations to continue, Hinata grabbed _everything_ that was left and forced every bit of it into her mouth all at once.

Hinata heard Mira and Lenn gasp as she did this. It was too much to put into her mouth at the same time, but she didn't stop. Hinata was running on pure instinct and desire at this point. Her eyes were wide open and filled with madness, letting out groans that almost sounded bestial. It seemed impossible, but she was able to do it. She was able to stuff everything inside her mouth, her cheeks stretched out so far that it was a shock that they didn't blow. With pure determination, she chewed through her mouthful, showing more focus on this singular act than anything she had even done back at home. It was slow, and it was a struggle, but she was doing it. It was working. Little by little, she chewed through her massive mouthful, slowly grinding it all down into a tasty and pleasant mush. Even in her struggle, Hinata took the time to enjoy the taste, showing contentment amidst her ordeal. But then after a minute passed, and she was fully satisfied and got all the flavor out of it, Hinata raised her head and swallowed.

She gulped several times to get it all down. And with each a gulp, a large bulge appeared on her throat, slowly pressing down into her stomach. The deep, guttural sounds echoing through the air as everyone watched her in silence. And then, it was done. Plopping back against her chair, Hinata was finally done. Her enormous, inhumanly massive breakfast was over.

But while her meal was done, Hinata wasn't. Feeling something deep inside her expanding, Hinata suddenly clutched her stomach, reeling in seeming discomfort.

"OOooohh god! A-aahhhh!" Hinata moaned loudly as she felt pulsating waves throughout her body, each one stronger than the last.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" Mira asked worriedly, wondering if she was in pain. A similar wave of concerned murmuring echoed through the area, everyone showing the same sense of alarm.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahh! M-Ms. Miraaaa! It's… it's!" Hinata squealed in between the pulsating waves, her stomach suddenly gurgling so loudly that she could barely hear anything else.

"H-Hinata! What's wrong?" Lenn yelped, suddenly looking panicked. Did something go wrong? Did Hinata eat too much?

Hinata couldn't answer as her body felt like it was on fire. She thrashed around in her seat, legs kicking against the air, breathing and moaning heavily, feeling her body expand even further against the bare remnants of her clothes.

"Gaaah! Ms…. Ah!... Lenn! Aaahh! AAahh! It's feels so…. It… feels… so…"

"What Hinata!? What?!" Lenn nearly shouted.

"IT…"

"FEELS…"

"SO…"

"GOOD!"

With her mouth wide open, Hinata screamed, louder than she ever did in her entire life.

And at that very same moment, Hinata's clothes exploded.

They didn't tear, they didn't rip. They _exploded_. In what looked like a whirlwind of cloth, all of Hinata's remaining clothes burst out in an instant, causing Mira and Lenn to jerk back, startled. Her shirt, her pants, even her underwear, all blown to pieces. And with nothing more to it hold back, Hinata's flesh poured out. Her belly, stuffed with more than two whole Bountiful Fields-sized breakfasts slammed against the table so hard that it almost knocked it over. Her stuffed belly covered the plates, the tray, and much of the table in front of her, and still managed to flow under the table to cover her entire thighs. Her arms, now several times their original size, bounced and jiggled under its heavy weight. A similar growth happened along her legs, her sides, and her back. Her breasts too had grown, now the size of her head, and completely exposed with absolutely nothing to cover them. Her butt too perhaps experienced the most growth other than her belly, perhaps to counterbalance her stomach's size. Her massive lower cheeks were so big that they flowed several inches past the chair, and was so bloated that Hinata could feel her butt pressing against her back fat.

Her overwhelming pleasure calming down, Hinata breathed heavily, not fully processing everything that just happened. Hinata was completely naked, with absolutely nothing to cover her massive body, even her shoes being blown off by the pressure of the 'explosion'. And massive her body was. She gained an enormous amount of weight, blowing past being overweight and clear into the realm of obesity. And even despite all this, her still gurgling belly signaled that it had plenty of digesting to do, promising even more weight gain in the near future.

Sighing pleasantly, Hinata looked down at her new self, feeling surprisingly calm despite everything that just transpired, including her full nudity. The wonderful feelings of warmth and pleasure were still strong enough to beat back any fear and nervousness she might have felt. She slowly rubbed her belly and chest, enjoying the sharp pleasure it brought. Her skin was remarkably sensitive, even more sensitive than usual, and it felt amazing to touch. Seemingly in her own little world, Hinata simply sat there, massaging herself, and letting out small moans of pleasure.

"W…wow." Mira gasped quietly, being the first of the women to speak. Everyone else simply gaped at Hinata in pure shock, none of them expecting what they just witnessed. For a couple minutes, it was just like that, everyone staring at the large girl in silence, taking in her new appearance. It was Mira who ultimately broke the silence and made the first move.

Leaning slowly towards Hinata, Mira placed her hand gently on Hinata's belly and rubbed it slowly.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?"

Groaning slightly, Hinata answered quietly.

"I'm okay… Just need to… rest."

"You sure? I mean, you… don't need something to cover up?" Mira asked gingerly, glancing at Hinata's naked body.

Hinata blinked, almost as if she had just realized that she was in the nude. She froze up for a second, but then relaxed. Even with that realization, Hinata still showed no real panic. Sighing quietly, she answered.

"It's… okay. I… trust you."

That seemed to ease everyone's fears. Looks like Hinata was just fine. The village women were worried that something bad had happened, but it looked like it was just another more extreme version of the "burst" of weight that Hinata had experienced in her second day. The young teen was still in good condition, and even bigger than ever. With that potential crisis averted, the tension in the air slowly ebbed away, leaving behind a serene calm.

"Ms. Mira?" Hinata whispered.

"Yes?"

"I never knew that being fat… felt so good."


	5. Corpulent Climax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important Note: This chapter, and all future chapters, will start to ramp up the sexual content, especially of the yuri variety. Sorry if that content isn't your preference, but I still hope you enjoy the story.

"Hmmmmmmmm…"

Hinata quietly moaned to herself as she stewed in the ocean of sensations she was feeling. Several minutes had passed since she literally blew out of her clothes. Currently, she was leaning back against her seat, delicately rubbing her satisfied belly with Mira and Lenn offering a few touches of their own. Hinata's mind was still not all there, almost as if she had become drunk on food. So overwhelmed was she that she couldn't even be bothered to do anything other than sit there and savor the experience. Her belly was packed to the brim, so much that it had become somewhat tight. The belly was enormous, obscuring most of Hinata's vision, pressing over her thighs and even knees, while also covering a portion of the table, which was even pushed away from the sheer size of it. Most of the sensations were at this point familiar to her, that same warm, pleasurable buzz that engulfed her entire being as if wrapped by a cozy blanket, but this time there was a lack of hunger. Though Hinata couldn't say she was completely full, at the very least, she got closer to it than she ever did since coming to Bountiful Fields.

Yet at the same time, what she lost in hunger, she had gained in satisfaction. She had perhaps the most delicious meal she had ever tasted, and the feeling of her belly being filled so much made it feel snug and comforting. In fact, it felt even better than usual. So hot and relaxing, like she was in a sauna. But what she enjoyed even more was what she could hear. Her belly was running on max speed to digest its load as fast as possible so it could be filled up again. Hinata felt the intense vibrations coming from her belly as it gurgled loudly for all to hear. Such a noise probably would have embarrassed her before, but not anymore.

Hinata's gaze trailed across her entire body. She could tell that she had become severely obese over the past hour. Her chair was already pretty big, but now it couldn't even hold her size as the fat of her sides, arms, and back covered the armrests and back cushion. How much did she even weigh now? She couldn't tell, but she knew that she could give any fat person a run for their money in size. Hinata had seen overweight villagers back at her home town before, but thinking about it, Hinata realized that none were ever as big as she was now. Which made sense considering that nobody would ever have this much food, and whatever mysterious quality it had that made Hinata even capable of eating so much.

"Hinata, I've got some clothes for you~" came Charlotte's sing-song voice. Grunting slightly, Hinata turned to her right to face the blonde in response. Hinata's eyes widened as she saw what Charlotte had brought for her: a beautiful, yet extremely large, purple dress. The dress was massive, and the fact that Charlotte was holding it up against her made it extremely easy to compare the two. The purple cloth was wide enough that it could have easily fit three or four Charlottes all standing side-to-side. One could be forgiven in thinking that it was a dress made for a giant rather than a human.

But considering Hinata's size, 'giant' was perhaps the appropriate size for her now.

"Sorry, I couldn't find any fitting underwear for you, but this should be good for the time being, right? After all, it's just us girls you know?"

"Ah… thank you Ms. Charlotte." Hinata sighed gently, regaining her senses. The sight of the dress impressed her to the point that it brought her mental state down back to earth. Of course, one of the side effects was that Hinata was becoming aware of the fact that she was still in the nude even after all this time. Sure, she was more comfortable about it than she had ever expected herself to be, but the more her mind came back to normal, the more vulnerable she felt exposing her entire body to the adoring audience. Still though, the idea of wearing such a massive and pretty dress captivated the young girl in a way. It was as if she wanted to test her new body out. Hinata moved her arms to locate her armrests, but because she had become so big, she couldn't find them. After a few awkward seconds of flailing around in search for something to grab on to, she instead resigned to simply trying to stand up.

"Guuuuuuuooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Hinata let out a deep groan as she made her first attempt. She was _very_ heavy. Hinata thought standing up was hard before, but that was nothing compared to this. The shock of her weight caught her off guard enough that she plopped right back into her seat, only able to lift herself up about an inch. It also didn't help that her expanded body made her slightly stuck in the chair. As her sizable self made contact with the cushion again, ripples and waves ran through her flesh for a few seconds, creating a ticklish and pleasant sensation. The chair also creaked rather dangerously. It was a wonder that it didn't already break apart.

Giggling, Lenn asked, "Need a little help there, sweetie?"

"Ah, I'm… okay… just need to…"

Hinata tried again, this time more prepared. Planting her feet firmly against the ground, Hinata heaved herself up. It wasn't an easy endeavor. It was less like standing up and more like a bodybuilder lifting a barbell trying to beat their personal record, only in this case the weights were her entire body. In the midst of her strain, a part of her was amazed how much bigger she was. Not just in regards to weight, but rather just the sheer surface area of her body. It felt as if her skin was everywhere, jutting out several feet in front of her, and expanding all around. She could feel folds of fat rubbing against even more folds of fat. Her thighs squeezed together despite Hinata separating her feet apart. Her huge breasts bounced against each other with ease. Her butt felt like two enormous exercise balls attached to her. Even her arms and legs had fatty layers that slid against each other.

Hinata grunted as she slowly, yet surely, lifted herself up, literally sweating from the effort. Inwardly, she thanked herself for being a ninja, and having enhanced strength due to her chakra control. If not for that, she would probably be near-immobile. It took far longer than she would have ever thought. It was tiring. It was tough. But sure enough, after what felt like minutes, Hinata finally got up on her two feet.

"There you go!" Charlotte praised. "And looking good too. I almost want to leave you without any clothes, don't you agree Nell?"

"…"

"…"

"…Nell?"

Charlotte glanced towards her, confused as to what was keeping her younger friend silent. Although the moment Charlotte's eyes laid on Nell, she smiled, and immediately understood.

"Haaaaa…. Haaaaaaa."

Nell was breathing heavily, as if she had just run a marathon. The expression on Nell's face screamed out one single word: desire. The green haired girl's eyes were half-lidded, and utterly glued to Hinata's obese body. Nell's left arm was raised up against her chest, with her hand slightly covering her panting mouth. Her right hand, however, was buried between her legs, clenched into a tight fist. Her legs were clapped together, and her shapely hips swayed left and right. It was clear just by her face that Nell wasn't paying attention to anything else but Hinata. She gawked at Hinata with barely restrained passion, oblivious to anything else around her.

"Hinataaa… sooo… pretty…" Nell panted, ignoring Charlotte's calls as she kept her gaze fixed upon the pure beauty that was Hinata.

"Haha, looks like our Nell is a goner." Charlotte giggled, giving up on trying to reason with her friend. Several more women in the area joined in Charlotte's laughter, treating Nell's behavior as nothing out of the ordinary. Hinata, however, was rather… concerned over what she just witnessed.

"Umm, Nell?" Now it was Hinata's turn to try to bring the green-haired girl to her senses. But it was clear that nothing was going to work. Nell's stared at her with such passion that Hinata could practically feel it burning into her. It made the obese girl feel a twinge of fear in her, one of the first times she had experienced such an emotion in her time being here. It was like she was being eyed by a hungry predator. However, it was the sheer novelty of it that had the most impact on the girl. She had never experienced something like this before, being the object of desire. Hinata had a suspicion that there was a rather… perverted, edge to the way the villagers treated her. Their touches always seemed to linger a little too long, or their gazes a little too loving, but it was always fleeting enough that she could always chalk it up as a figment of an overactive imagination. But this. There was no ambiguity in the way Nell was looking at her. Hinata could tell that there was no innocence in Nell's eyes. Nell was attracted to her. Nell wanted her. It made Hinata feel nervous. It made Hinata feel scared. But most of all…

"Iris, could you please take Nell back to her room. I think she needs to 'unwind' a bit." Mira ordered. At her command, a woman who Hinata recalled seeing a couple of times came forward. With nothing more than a dutiful "Yes ma'am", the black-haired lady took Nell's arm and practically dragged her away. Yet even as she was being pulled away, Nell never took her eyes off Hinata for a second.

"Don't worry Hinata. You didn't get to say thank you to Nell, but I think the way you ate was thanks enough. I can assure you that she's very pleased with you right now." Mira said to Hinata in a rather sultry tone, which made Hinata shiver a little. The nonchalant way they just dismissed Nell's behavior shocked Hinata, but for some reason, she didn't want to run away.

"Here, let's get this lovely dress on you. Lift your arms up now." Mira whispered quietly to her, once again in a tone that felt oddly passionate. Feeling a strange warmth within her grow, Hinata shyly lifted her arms up. Hinata, the shy girl she was, always felt the need to hold her hands in front of her in a futile attempt to put distance between herself and others, but now felt a strange vulnerability as her arms held up high.

With Hinata's arm up, Mira and Lenn moved in. They both pressed themselves tightly against each side of Hinata's expanded body. The two sisters sunk several inches into Hinata's fat, her body now so big that there was still plenty room to spare. They felt so warm, and in a way even a little comfortable. Using teamwork that only sisters could provide, the two older women held the dress over Hinata's head, then slowly began to slide it down her body.

Or at least, that seemed to be the plan, for they only got as far as Hinata's shoulders before they stopped.

"Oh dear, looks like this dress might not be big enough." Came Mira's voice. Hinata's sight was blocked by most of the dress still hanging around her head, and thus couldn't see for herself was the problem was.

"Ahh, sorry. That was the biggest one I could find," rang Charlotte's voice from a distance.

"That's okay," said Lenn, "I think it's still big enough. We just need to press in Hinata's skin a bit."

"Good idea. Hinata, try sucking in your belly as much as you can."

"Umm, okay." Hinata said before complying. In truth, Hinata never had to do something like this before. She was always so thin that the idea of a person sucking in their own stomach to appear thinner was completely pointless to her. But now, it was apparently necessary. Flexing her abdominal muscles, Hinata tried her best to pull her belly back in as much as she could. But it was abundantly clear that it wouldn't be nearly enough. In fact, Hinata's efforts seemed to have no impact at all. Her belly at best pushed back for only a couple centimeters at best. She was just too big now.

Giggling, Mira assured her, "Don't worry. We'll press your belly in so it can fit. Just relax."

"E-eep!" Hinata squeaked as she felt pairs of hands press against her bare skin. Their hands felt unnaturally warm, similar to a hot towel. Because she couldn't see anything, it made the sensation of their hands even more intense. It wasn't just Mira and Lenn either. As the seconds passed, she could hear more and more voices surrounding her, preventing any kind of escape. It was clear that several more lovely women were planning on joining in. Soon, Hinata felt hands against every part of her: her arms, legs, back, breasts, butt, and especially her belly. While one pair of hands felt much hotter and better than the others (definitely Lenn's), every single sensation felt utterly exquisite.

"Ah, ah!" Hinata moaned slightly, her huge body twitching under the pleasure. She unconsciously squirmed in excitement. Hinata was never touched in such a way before, yet here she was, naked and having her most private areas caressed by a group of people she had only spent a couple days with. But the truth was, Hinata felt little urge to run away. It had been building up within her for some time, ever since morning when she first fantasized about posing for the villagers. Or perhaps it was even before then. Perhaps Hinata was just suppressing it until now, denying what was increasingly obvious. But it was a truth that was becoming increasingly futile to resist. The truth that Hinata's sexuality was more open than she thought.

"Mmmm" Hinata quietly let out as the loving touches continued. 'I never thought… I would enjoy something like this' Hinata thought to herself, shocked at how eagerly her body was accepting all of this. 'But it feels so good…' Almost like a mantra, Hinata again imagined the voices of Mira and Lenn, always encouraging her to let go, relax, and not stress over the little things. And after undergoing the greatest depths of pleasure ever since coming here, their words held more sway than ever. Thus, Hinata timidly, yet with clear eagerness, let herself give into to their sensual touching.

Sensing Hinata's lack of resistance, the women surrounding her moved in closer, pressing their voluptuous bodies against Hinata's corpulent one. Hinata moaned as she felt their body heat against her bare skin, and the constant pleasure brought by their hands. It was clear that dressing Hinata was nothing more than a front, an excuse for the women to place their hands on her. Very little of what they did had anything to do with trying to fit her stomach into the dress. Instead, the women shamelessly ran their dainty hands all along Hinata's smooth skin. Their touches became naughtier and more perverted by the second. What started off as gentle, cautious squeezing of her breasts turned into passionate groping. They squeezed Hinata's large breasts, which had grown to be the size of her head, lifting the large, heavy udders up in the air, pinching her cute, pink nipples, bringing out cute little squeals from the girl. Their hands danced on and around Hinata's enormous bottom, even slipping in between her lower cheeks. Hinata's butt was so big that it took no less than six women to tend to it, and even then, there was still plenty of room to cover. And one couldn't forget her giant belly, still full from its freshly consumed meal. Layers of heavy, pale flesh, releasing gluttonous noises to signal its digestion, requiring an entire squad of loving villagers to tend to it. And tend to it they did. With Mira and Lenn included in this group, the women all moved their hands seemingly in sync, somehow knowing precisely where to touch to make her moan the loudest.

Her inhibitions fading away, Hinata moaned louder than ever, feeling the clear signs of arousal. She couldn't deny it. She couldn't fight it. She was turned on. She was horny. And she loved it. Erotic fantasies overwhelmed Hinata's mind as she gave in to the pleasure. Fantasies that she never would have even considered mere days ago. She felt so pampered, so loved, like she was a queen. In fact, it was precisely that feeling that excited her so. Hinata was always used to being the obedient servant, the wallflower who went with the flow, avoiding the center of attention. Yet here she was, in a situation where she literally felt like she was the center of the world. That stark difference, that feeling of being worshipped, made her aroused beyond all belief.

With the dress still covering her head, none of the others could see Hinata's expression at the moment. But if they could, they would not see the timid face she normally wore, but rather the wild, frenzied face of a women driven by pure lust. Perhaps because of the fact that her face was hidden, Hinata felt no embarrassment as she moaned with abandon.

"Oooh Hinata, you're just so gorgeous!" Hinata heard Lenn cry out, her voice dripping with desire.

"Such a beautiful girl!" Mira agreed, who also breathed quickly, "Oh dear, I wanted to just tease you a little, but you're just too beautiful Hinata. I can't stop! I'm so sorry sweetie. Will you forgive us? Will you forgive us for being bad? Will you forgive us for finding your fat, giant, morbidly obese body so sexy?"

"Ahh! Ahhh! Y-y-yes! More!" cried Hinata, feeling so hot and turned on that she couldn't think straight anymore. Hearing Mira say that. Hearing Mira call her fat. Somehow, it didn't offend her. In fact, it did the opposite. It flattered her. It made Hinata blush with joy. She took it as a pure compliment. And she loved it. What reason did she have to not like being called fat? Becoming fat had brought nothing but the greatest feelings she had ever experienced. They made Hinata feel like the sexiest woman in the world, so what reason had she to not accept it? Just to push those feelings even further, Hinata began to sway her large body around, like an erotic dancer. She deliberately bounced her belly and butt to entice the villagers, the pounds of her flesh jiggling and bouncing.

Sensing Hinata's encouragement, the surrounding women pleasured the massive girl even further. With all pretense of innocence completely vanished, they unleashed themselves upon her. Hinata nearly screamed as she felt two pairs of lips envelope her nipples, furiously sucking on her sensitive nubs. Several more women slammed their entire bodies against Hinata's much bigger body, dry humping without the slightest bit of hesitation. Hinata felt dozens of wet tongues all over her skin as the women licked, sucked, and kissed every bit of her they could find.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" Hinata screamed, her lust having reached to such a height that whatever shyness she felt was gone at that moment. In fact, at this point, Hinata was no longer ashamed to show herself. Grabbing the dress still covering her head, Hinata threw the large cloth aside, revealing her lustful, passionate expression for all to see. Her chubby face panted like a fierce animal, her tongue lewdly hanging out, her face flushed red, showing nothing but pure erotic desire.

"YES! MORE! MORE!" Hinata placed her hands against the back of her neck with her elbows up in the air. Hinata then sped up her naughty dancing, thrusting her body back and forth, deliberately making her fat bounce as much as possible. Her jiggling body fat slapped against itself, sending waves along her skin, further enticing the women around her. Feeling herself heat up, Hinata's body began to sweat heavily, creating a slippery sheen that only made it easier for the hands, lips, and tongues to please her. Looking down at herself, Hinata saw her enormous breasts and belly being licked and sucked by a seemingly countless number of women. She had never felt so wanted and sexy in her entire life. The utter audacity and vulgarity of what they were doing was an enormous thrill. She wanted more. She wanted to fall deeper into such bliss. She wanted to be pampered and spoiled by these wonderful women. She wanted to give in. And give in she did.

In the midst of her erotic cries of pleasure, Hinata felt a pressure build up in her. With each lick against her fat, with each stroke of a hand, with each suck of a pair of lips against her nipples, each one only made the pressure increase even more. Hinata didn't know what it was. It was different than anything she had ever felt, but also slightly familiar. Yet a deep part of her wanted to feeling to grow stronger. An unconscious instinct that demanded her to keep pressing on.

"Ah! S-something's… coming!" Hinata yelled, barely able to speak clearly through her heavy breathing, while still bouncing her fat as much as possible. She couldn't stop, nor did she want to. Hinata didn't understand what her body was going through, but the villagers did. Hearing Hinata's cry, they immediately increased their efforts to pleasure her. Perhaps the naughtiest sight however, was seeing Mira and Lenn, both of whom were lovingly sucking on her nipples, sucking even deeper while they looked up at her with adoring eyes. Their noisy slurping only making the impact stronger. The area between her legs was untouched, yet felt like it was on fire. In desperation, Hinata clapped her legs together tightly, which due to her enlarged mass, was enough to allow herself to even please her private area.

"It's…It's… coming!" She screamed. With each passing the second, the burning pressure inside her increased, like it was about to explode. It filled her with a tiny bit of fear, but also anticipation, an eagerness to reach the peak. Losing control of herself, Hinata hands grabbed Mira and Lenn's heads and forcefully pressed them against her large breasts. Such a bold action was foreign to her, so much that it shocked her, but Hinata was too aroused to stop, too lost in her feelings to relent. But it was clear that neither of them minded, and only seemed encouraged to continue. Hinata's dancing became frantic, her sweating body thrusting back and forth with such force that her fat slammed against the women's' heads, threatening to bounce them away. Yet not a single of them was deterred.

"AHH! AHHH! C-COMING! SOMETHING'S… COMING!" Hinata kept screaming. She felt tongues and hands all over her. She felt them reach areas of herself that she rarely touched. They reached dangerously close to the private spot between her legs, under each sensitive area between her belly fat, and even between her large buttocks, which excited her more than she would have expected. Her mind hyper-focused on the pure, mind-blowing pleasure, the world fading into nothing around her.

"COMING! COMING!" Hinata's cries grew louder, her eyes having lost all focus, the pressure inside her growing, about to blow…

"I'M…. CUMMING!"

And in an instant, Hinata's body was thrown into the throes of the most mind-blowing orgasm of her life. Throwing her head back, her body contracted violently, sending rolling waves of pleasures that engulfed her entire being. The heat felt as if it were searing through her very soul, unleashing nothing but complete and utter pleasure that drove her into true paradise. Hinata's vision went white as she screamed loudly with abandon, her aroused mind wanting to let her feelings be known. The women instantly understood what Hinata was experiencing, and they only continued to rub and suck on her flesh intensely, wanting to drag on the climax as long as possible, none of them speaking so much as a word since their mouths were still glued to her skin.

"Aahhhh! AAAAAAAAAAHH!" Hinata's voice picked up as another wave of pleasure washed through her, just as the previous wave had seemingly started to ebb away. It was less intense, but still mind-blowing enough to make the fat girl scream. And then, after what felt like 10 seconds, a third wave of pleasure came, then a fourth, then a fifth….

"Aaahh! Aaaahh…" Hinata gasped, her breath severely labored. Her body acted on pure instinct, still slowly thrusting back and forth as she rode out her orgasm which seemed to have lasted minutes, her eyes looking back down onto Mira and Lenn as they still sucked on her breasts. The two older women had slowed down their efforts, resorting to a slower, yet stronger suction on her nipples, using their lips to pull her breasts outward, then back again.

Closing her eyes, Hinata felt the feelings wane, thus she simply let the remaining pleasure rinse through her, like a gentle warm bath. Her mind was able to form thoughts again, but she was still so terribly aroused that Hinata felt no apprehension. She lewdly encouraged them as she kept rocking back and forth against their gentle hands and wet tongues, her hands still not letting Mira and Lenn away from her breasts.

"Ahh… that's it…" Hinata whispered quietly though her moans, "Keep going… ahh… don't stop… Hmm… Yes! More…" She herself couldn't believe what she was saying, but the lustful words kept leaving her lips, and somehow it all felt so right. Hinata took in every sensation, enjoying every last second of it, unable to feel any guilt, unable to feel anything but sheer, utter happiness.

After several more minutes, the incredible orgasm had finally come to end. Feeling the strength leave her body, Hinata sluggishly felt herself falling back. Still not fully used to her weight, Hinata would have most likely tumbled to the ground, but the villagers kept her steady, slowly lowering the girl onto her enlarged backside. But even then, they continued to pleasure her. They repositioned themselves around Hinata. Lenn had placed herself in front of Hinata's belly, using her unique ability to give her the greatest belly rub in the world. Mira continued to lick and kiss Hinata's breast, while Charlotte had taken Lenn's previous place. The remaining women simply continued to please the rest of her. Their movements were much slower, which worked in making Hinata feel more relaxed.

"Ooooohhh" Hinata moaned, still enjoying the feelings the women brought her, especially from Lenn's belly rub. Hinata couldn't resist the growing smile on her face. She felt so loved and spoiled. Even the fact that she crossed the line into debauchery only excited her. Hinata was amazed at her own behavior, and the ease at which she embraced it. This was the first true sexual experience she ever had. Never would Hinata had even considered the possibility that it would end up being like this. Hinata's mind was always so innocent, yet now she felt like the ultimate bad girl, diving deep into the pool of corruption.

Finally taking her lips off of Hinata's breast, Mira gazed longingly into Hinata's eyes and spoke, "There you go, our adorable angel. How did it feel? Be honest."

Still moaning as she was continuously massaged, Hinata blushed slightly, but couldn't help but answer truthfully.

"Ooohh… It was amazing…" Of course, it was obvious considering Hinata's constant screams of pleasure from before, but there was always something that felt especially naughty whenever Hinata admitted it out loud.

There was a myriad of giggles after Hinata spoke. Smiling while squeezing Hinata's breast, Mira continued.

"I suppose the cat's out of the bag now, huh? As I'm sure you've realized by now, we're all rather… attracted to you."

Indeed, Hinata knew. It was like a veil had finally been lifted. In retrospect, it should have been obvious from the beginning, but Hinata was, at least until now, an innocent girl that had very naïve ideas when it came to sex. She certainly never expected to walk into a village where she was the subject of desire of a hundred beautiful women.

"But of course, how could any of us resist? You're so gorgeous, Hinata. So beautiful and cute. So big and voracious. There's no way we could have held ourselves back!"

There was a chorus of female voices murmuring in agreement, as if Mira had stated a fact as obvious as the sky being blue.

"That's right Hinata!" Lenn joined in. "You're so radiant and perfect. Anybody in our situation would have done the same."

"Indeed, Hinata is a real succubus." Charlotte agreed, still rubbing Hinata's right breast. "Showing off your sexy, big belly. Bouncing that big, beautiful butt. Devouring all of our food like a wild beast. You naughty girl~."

"Yeah Hinata, you're just way too beautiful!" another woman said.

"We just had to give in. You seduced us too much!" said a different girl.

Hinata blushed heavily as they continued to shower her with compliments. Their remarks felt so bizarre, but they made her happy anyway. Their statements had a playful, yet accusatory tone, as if it was Hinata's fault that she drove the villagers to essentially molest her, yet the idea of being desirable and viewed as beautiful was such a great feeling that Hinata couldn't help but be flattered anyway. After all, Hinata did have a couple fantasies this morning about teasing the villagers. Perhaps they were right. Maybe she really was that sexy that they couldn't help themselves. Maybe she really did tease them by showing herself off. The ego boost she felt from that thought was too tempting for her to turn down.

"Although it's a shame that Nell couldn't be here to experience this." Charlotte muttered absently.

"Well, you know that girl," Mira responded, "she can't control herself when she's in one of those moods. Poor Hinata wouldn't have been allowed to leave if Nell got her hands on her."

Hinata suddenly remembered Nell. Now that the truth was out, Hinata fully understood what Nell was going through, and the way Nell stared at her like a hungry predator. It sounds as if Nell's desire was on a whole different level compared to everybody else. If so, then Nell definitely had a crush on her, a massive crush that little could compare to.

"It makes sense though, considering Nell is one of the only lesbians among us." Lenn pointed out.

"Eh?" Hinata blinked. Wait a minute, that didn't sound right. Was Lenn implying that Nell was the only person who swung that way? That couldn't be the case. Clearly the true number should have been all of them, considering what they just did.

"Hm? Something wrong, Hinata?" Lenn asked, noticing Hinata's confused expression.

"Umm, well. Err, but… aren't you all… um… I mean, I was thinking you were all… like Nell…"

"No." Lenn stated simply. "Most of us are straight. In fact, some of us even had husbands before we came here. But men are kinda annoying, and we much preferred living in our own space away from wars and politics."

That explanation still didn't answer everything. "But then, why were you all… doing… _things_ … with me?"

Lenn smiled at the adorable way Hinata tried to avoid using vulgar language.

"Like we said, you're just too irresistible."

"Hm-mmm" Mira agreed while nodding, "You didn't think we were lying, did you Hinata? When we say you're beautiful, we mean it. You're gorgeous, and you radiate charm like a diamond. No man or woman alive could resist you."

Hinata's face turned even redder than before. Was she really that pretty?

"So you can imagine what Nell must be going through. If you can seduce a bunch of us straight women, think about what it must be like for someone who is already into girls, and who clearly has a bit of a crush on you as well."

"Ah…" Hinata trailed off. She needed to get used to the fact that their way of thinking was very different than what she was used to. Unable to think of a retort, she decided to take their words for it. Besides, the thought of having her own personal admirer was nice.

"OOOOHH!"

Hinata yelped as she felt a sudden sensation, interrupting her thoughts. Everyone immediately fell silent as a loud noise broke through the air. The women were shocked at first, but once they realized what the sound was, they all broke out into mischievous smiles. It was an unmistakable sound. An unmistakable rumbling. The loud rippling of what could only be Hinata's belly.

"Ah!" Hinata gasped at seeing their gazes upon her.

"Oh dear, sounds like our angel is hungry again. You barely just finished your last meal, and already raring for more? Such a wonderful girl." Mira said teasingly.

Rubbing Hinata's belly extra hard, Lenn laughed joyfully. "Well you know what that means, right?"

The villagers all shared similar expressions, each of them mirroring the same well in excitement. It was clear that they were all eager to begin the next meal.

And to be honest, Hinata was too.

Hinata gasped and huffed as she slowly walked along the path. A few minutes had passed since Hinata's belly signaled its need to feed again. Since then, the villagers were able to squeeze Hinata's new dress on. It was a beautiful, yet also very tight dress that hugged against her every curve. Apparently, even this already large dress wasn't enough. Because of the teen's size, it barely covered her large butt, and since Hinata was wearing nothing underneath, her fat, creamy legs were visible, and the dress would occasionally flutter up just a tad, barely revealing her jiggling butt. The rest of her body was also presented in a similar, seductive manner. Since it hugged so tightly against her bra-less chest, her perky nipples were impossible to miss. In fact, the tight dress was stretched to the point that it became sheer and slightly transparent, showing off her naked body underneath. The dress also exposed a large amount of cleavage, pressing her bountiful breasts together and giving any onlookers a lovely view. It also did absolutely nothing to hide her belly as the massive pile of flesh continued to bounce with ease, the waves traveling along it clearly visible against the fabric.

Hinata's movements were slow as she struggled to move forward. Because of her thighs, her gait was reduced to a waddle. She was bigger than ever before, the digesting breakfast still adding more fat to her gorgeous body. Her belly stuck out a couple feet in front of her, her breasts seemed to be surpassing the size of her head, her butt was large enough to smother over half of a person's body, and she was wide enough to require several women standing together to equal her width. She was morbidly obese by any measure, and still showed no signs of slowing down.

But perhaps the most notable change wasn't physical, but mental. Hinata, in spite of her waddling, showed a clear confidence as she moved. No longer was she hunched down. Instead, her head was up, her face smiling, and there was little shyness shown, even with her dangerously short dress.

'Ah, I can feel them looking at me.' Hinata thought lustfully to herself as she could tell she was being leered at by the women walking around and behind her. After getting a taste of real sexual pleasure, it was now constantly on her mind, just like a hormonal teen experiencing sex for the first time. She knew that many of them were staring at her butt, and the women at her sides kept stealing glances towards her bouncing belly. Hinata felt the area between her legs burn with increasing desire. The morals and values of Bountiful Fields were slowly but surely sinking in, molding the young kunoichi in their image, providing such wonderful temptation that not even the most stubborn individual could resist. Hinata was addicted to their food, their compliments, their attention, their love. In fact, feeling extra bold, Hinata decided to try a little something…

"Ah, just a moment. Just… need to stretch my legs a bit." Hinata said, exaggerating her panting a little.

There was a slight pause in Mira's face before saying, "Sure thing, sweetie. Take your time." Mira's face was unreadable, leaving Hinata slightly unsure if she knew what was going on. But if she did, she made no mention of it, and instead signaled everyone to stop and give Hinata some room.

Giggling to herself while blushing slightly, Hinata decided to do it. Her heart pounding with nervousness and excitement, she initiated her little act. Letting out a deep, and fake, groan of exertion, Hinata bent forward while stretching her legs.

And her dress rode up, revealing her massive butt to her onlookers.

Hinata heard gasps from behind her as she "accidentally" showed off her body to them. Hinata might have been naked before, but there was something about teasing others while wearing clothes that added a special tantalizing appeal that didn't work with simple nudity. Hinata held her position for the next few seconds, feeling their gazes glued to her enormous butt. If Hinata felt hot before, she was on fire now. Their barely restrained desire for her made Hinata feel like the sexiest woman in the world.

"Oohh…" Hinata moaned, more out of arousal rather than exertion. Even though this position was actually a little tiring, the joy she felt out of being lusted for was so addicting that she could have held the position for hours. But such a thing would blow her cover, so Hinata slowly rose up.

While she was half-raised, Hinata feigned shock over her dress hiking up, and looked back behind her, revealing the most seductive expression she had ever shown.

"Ah! Sorry, I forgot about my dress," came the sultry words out of her mouth, even wiggling her butt a bit. Hinata was delighted at the expressions of the women behind her. Their jaws all had dropped, and they stared at her backside with clear lust in their eyes.

"Eh?" "Ah!" Some of them stuttered in embarrassment, which only added to Hinata's growing confidence. Smiling cutely, Hinata slowly rose up, deliberately making it as slow as possible so her admirers could burn the image into their memories. When Hinata stood up straight again, her dress lowered to just barely covering her backside again, with just a couple centimeters occasionally showing in a teasing gesture. Bending down like that actually make Hinata's back a little stiff, so she continued her little exercise. She bent backwards in a slight arc, stretching her legs while keeping her arms fully extended behind her back, fingers interlocked, which was a little difficult due to her size, but she managed.

This time, there were gasps heard from the front. Hinata's pose pushed her belly and breasts outward, straining against the tight dress. Both her cute nipples and every fold of fat in her belly were plainly visible through the fabric. Her belly gurgling at the same time, the mere sensation of the rumbling threatening to tear her dress apart. The pose perfectly framed her breasts and belly, making them look even larger than before. In fact, as Hinata was still digesting her previous meal, one could just barely see her body expanding by the second.

Feeling much better, Hinata returned to her regular stance, smiling at her loving crowd as she received their burning gazes.

"Feeling better now, sweetie?" both Mira and Lenn hugged Hinata on each side, Mira's breath slightly labored as she spoke. Hinata moaned slightly as she felt their warm bodies against her. Hinata's little stunt clearly worked on them.

"Yes, I'm fine now." Hinata answered, enjoying the power she now held over them.

"See, Hinata?" Lenn said, "You're a real seductress. Just look at what you're doing to us." Lenn pressed herself tightly against the fat girl while furiously massaging her belly.

"Calm yourself, sis. We'll have plenty of time for that after we fill her poor, empty stomach." Mira gently scolded Lenn as Hinata's belly continued to rumble.

"Ah, yes. Sorry about that." Lenn pulled back. After a few seconds, they all resumed guiding Hinata to her next destination.

'Hee hee, it actually worked' Hinata cheered to herself in her head, pleased that her first attempt at seduction worked as well as it did. At this point, she didn't care whether they actually fell for her ruse or were just playing along. The reaction she got was more than enough, and Hinata found herself eager for the next chance she had to do it again. But for now, she could settle for at least a more enticing walk. While it was tough walking at her size, the lecherous girl did her best to change her waddling into a strut. She focused more on moving her hips from side to side, causing her belly and butt to shake more from the momentum, while also having the side effect of causing the dress to stick in between Hinata's bum, highlighting every curve. It wasn't perfect, but the excited murmuring she heard from around her signaled to Hinata that it was working, which only made her feel more wanted, and more aroused. A part of her even started to hope that one of the villagers would cop a feel, though they all behaved themselves.

Falling into a steady rhythm, Hinata decided that walking while obese was quite nice. She felt the heavy bouncing everywhere, from the hefty drops of her belly, the way her bulging thighs slapped against each other, the way her arms, back, leg, all bounced around like gelatin. It was ticklish, yet also pleasant. The only real downside was the difficulty of moving. Actually, that wasn't much of a bad thing at all. Maybe to her viewpoint as a ninja, it's a bad thing, since the cumbersome movement made Hinata feel vulnerable, but Hinata didn't mind being vulnerable in a wonderful place like this. She would have basked in the enjoyment some more, but her belly's rumblings were getting louder, and Hinata was feeling an incredible desire well up inside her once again. She was hungry.

After several minutes of walking (which Hinata found rather tiring), the group reached a place which looked like a restaurant. It was mostly made out of high-quality wood, with fancy fixtures and warm, inviting colors that reminded Hinata a lot of the Ichiraku Ramen restaurant back at home, only of much greater quality. Hinata never ceased to be impressed at how this small village could have such high-class architecture.

As she was led inside, Hinata felt a wave of delicious aromas so thick it felt like hitting a wall. It was obvious that someone was already cooking up a storm inside and was more than ready to unleash a feast. The very moment she took a step inside, Hinata's body reacted immediately. She instantly felt her body heat up, her mouth water, and her belly gurgle so hard that it felt like it was trying to escape.

"Ah, it smells so good" Hinata swooned, already eager for her next meal.

"Glad to hear you like it. This is Iris's specialty." Mira explained, looking deeper into the restaurant. There, Hinata could see a black-haired woman, who she recognized as Iris, setting up bowl after bowl of gourmet ramen that was just begging to be eaten.

"Welcome back Mira, and you too Hinata." Iris greeted, her voice deep and stoic. She seemed to be the quiet type, though much more formal as opposed to Hinata's shyness.

"How's Nell? I don't see her around anywhere." Asked Charlotte, noticing that Iris was alone.

"Nell? Well let's just say Nell is… 'winding down', to put it simply." The way Iris said that caused the women to break out into knowing smiles. It seemed that knew what Iris really meant by that phrasing. Hinata could only guess what they were talking about, though she a had a pretty good guess…

"Oh well, guess she'll have to miss lunch. That's okay, Nell will have plenty of time to play with Hinata later." Mira ended with a smirk, which also made Hinata feel a twinge of excitement.

"Anyways Hinata, you'll be sitting over here." Lenn said, leading Hinata by the hand deeper into the restaurant. After a few steps, Hinata saw what her seat would apparently be. Inside the restaurant was a large set of soft, heavily cushioned pillows. They came in all shapes and sizes, and were arranged almost like a throne. They lined up not just against the walls, but also the floor as well. It looked inviting and comfortable, though it was clear that it was intended for far more than one person.

Still leading Hinata, Lenn said, "Alright, now you'll be seating right here in the center."

"Okay."

Hinata lifted her feet as she slowly stepped over the pillows. They were very soft to the touch, and had a nice, smooth texture. After she reached the center, Hinata turned around and began to lower her massive self onto the cushions. It was more difficult than she thought, as she had to use caution to make sure that her hundreds of pounds of fat didn't cause her to go off balance. Thankfully, Lenn was there to assist, and was able to get Hinata seated down without too much trouble. Hinata sighed pleasantly as she sank into the pillows. They were incredibly comfortable as she felt them all around her bottom, legs, and back. If she weren't so hungry, Hinata would have fallen right asleep. Because her dress was already so tight, her movements caused the dress to stretch out and become even more sheer. Any more movement, and it would tear.

With Hinata now fully seated and comfortable, Mira walked up in front of her and explained their next plan.

"We're going to be doing something a little different this time, Hinata. Up until now, you've been doing all the work, so instead we're going to be the ones feeding you. We'll be feeding and massaging you all at the same time as we fill that cute, empty belly of yours. That way, you can fully relax, and not have to worry about exerting yourself. How does that sound?"

Hinata smiled. She didn't expect to be hand-fed, but the moment she heard it, she instantly liked the idea.

"Yes! That sounds wonderful!" Hinata responded joyfully. She couldn't get enough of them spoiling her, and the prospect of being fed and loved was too appealing to say no to.

"Good" Mira returned the smile while lowering herself to her knees, gently rubbing Hinata's belly. "We might have been upset if you had said no. At this point, I don't think any of us can take our hands off you anymore. We're so glad you said yes."

Looking almost ominous, she leaned in further, "Would you like us to also… make you 'feel good'?"

The hidden meaning of that phrase was not lost on Hinata. She knew exactly what Mira really meant. And with her arousal still simmering due to her earlier teasing, Hinata knew she wouldn't be able to refuse. She wanted it too.

"Yes…" whispered Hinata, her voice laden with desire. "Make me feel good."

"Good girl…" Mira quietly kissed Hinata on her forehead, making Hinata's heart flutter. She felt so wicked, breaking what felt like every taboo in the book. It was addicting.

The women began to position themselves around Hinata. While Hinata had plenty of room, there was only enough space for about a dozen of the villagers to have direct access to her body. The remaining women had no choice but to disperse themselves along the restaurant. Since Hinata was leaning back against the cushioned 'throne', they couldn't reach her back. Still, it was a position she didn't mind being in, and she eagerly waiting in anticipation for her next meal. Just like every other time before a meal, the feeling of fullness in her belly faded rapidly, being replaced with an overwhelming desire to feed.

"Since you made the meal, you'll get the first honors. Feed our adorable little angel, won't you Iris?"

"Yes, Mira."

Still wearing an almost blank expression, Iris made room into the crowd. She was holding a very large bowl of ramen, far bigger than what would be intended for one person. Iris seemed to have no problem with its weight, easily making her way to the hungry teen. Now getting a closer look at the woman, Hinata found Iris quite beautiful. Her pale skin contrasted well with her pitch-black hair, and she carried herself with utmost grace. She also wore a white kimono with thin, black vine-shaped patterns etched along it. Even her quiet, emotionless expression only seemed to add to her serene appeal. Finding a bit of space near Hinata's left side, Iris lowered herself to her knees, and held the bowl in front of Hinata, giving her a full view of the gourmet pork ramen.

"I poured my heart and soul into this meal, Hinata. I made hundreds of bowls for you. Promise that you will eat every bite."

Hinata's belly gurgled at hearing how much food there was. Hundreds of bowls of this incredible ramen? That sounded perfect.

But then…

"Ah." Hinata paused for a second. As she gazed upon the ramen, she felt memories of her past come whirling back. Because the women of Bountiful Fields focused so much on her, Hinata barely had time to think much about home, other than to bemoan the fact that nothing back there seemed to be nearly as enjoyable as it was here. But this time, for just a tiny moment, she felt slightly forlorn, thinking about home, or rather, a certain person.

'Naruto-kun...'

The image of the blonde boy she had a crush on flashed through her mind. It was extremely rare for Hinata to go so long without thinking about him. It was only after seeing his favorite food that the memory came back.

'I wonder… if Naruto-kun likes big girls.' Hinata wondered to herself. She wasn't entirely sure how Naruto would react if he ever saw her like this. In truth, she hadn't even considered it until now. Would he be upset? Would he be angry? Would he be… happy? Well, she was planning on losing her weight before she went back anyway, so it was a moot point, but a part of her couldn't help but wonder.

She would have pondered on him more, but the villagers deserved her attention now, especially since they treated her so well, so she put her home issues aside.

"T-thank you, Ms. Iris. I will definitely eat all of it." Hinata spoke out of both appetite and gratitude, focusing again on the here and now. Hinata could have sworn she saw the slightest bit of a smile flicker on Iris's face. Wordlessly, Iris held out a pair of chopsticks, and placed them into the bowl. In what was a clear use of ninjutsu, Hinata saw the noodles and meat in the bowl swirl around the chopsticks while Iris barely moved her hand. Lifting her hand up, Iris presented Hinata with an enormous ball of noodles that could stuff her entire mouth. Using ninjutsu to help assist in eating was such an effective yet simple idea that it was a wonder people didn't use it more. Entranced by the powerful aroma, Hinata opened her mouth wide, allowing Iris to place her first bite in.

Hinata moaned deeply as the hot noodles filled her senses. The flavors were far beyond even the Ichiraku Ramen stand back at home, with every bit of it having the perfect texture and temperature to drive her taste buds wild. It was so good that Hinata felt the warmth sap all the tension out of her body. Relaxing against her cushions, Hinata moaned pleasantly as she focused entirely on enjoying her mouthful.

The villagers, clearly satisfied by Hinata's reaction, moved in on her. Living up to Mira's promise, several women placed their hands all over the front of Hinata's body and began to give her a loving massage. One of the ladies tending to Hinata's belly happened to be Lenn, which meant that Hinata was experiencing the feel of her warm hands and pleasurable touch. The women rubbed the girl through her dress instead of her bare skin, but the sensation was more than enough to gratify her. Hinata moaned as she felt their smooth hands against her sensitive body and the salty flavors in her mouth. Letting out a guttural gulp, Hinata ingested her first mouthful of ramen. She sighed happily as the food squeezed down her gullet and into her waiting stomach. And then, barely waiting a couple seconds, she opened her mouth wide again for her next mouthful, which Iris was eager to provide.

After several minutes, the group had settled into a steady pattern. Another woman, whom Hinata had seen a couple times, had joined Hinata's right side with her own bowl of ramen, and she along with Iris took turns feeding her. Whenever Hinata finished a bowl, one of them would lift it up to Hinata's lips so she could drink every drop of broth, then the other would provide her with a mug of ice water to balance out the sodium from the ramen. Mira, Lenn, and several more women were quietly massaging her belly, while two others were squeezing Hinata's breasts, paying extra attention to her nipples. Hinata wasn't sure how many bowls she had eaten, just that it was somewhere in the dozens. There was little noise other than the sounds from Hinata's mouth, the constant churning from the inside of her belly, the gentle humming of the air conditioning in the building, and the occasional tear of a tight dress.

'Ahh, this is so wonderful,' Hinata thought. Being hand-fed was every bit as amazing as she expected, and then some. She didn't have to move a muscle other than to open her mouth and let her feeders fill her up. The taste, along with her massage, was the perfect combination to make Hinata feel like the most loved girl in the world. It was a little awkward at first trying to eat while being groped at the same time, but soon the feelings became so natural that it was like second nature. It was like she was born for this. Born to just be pampered, spoiled, and fed for the rest of her life. Her mind indulged in such fantasies as she ate.

An hour had passed. After some time, several of the women would switch out so others could get their turn. Since there were about a hundred villagers in total, this meant Hinata got exposed to plenty of unfamiliar faces that she never got much of a chance to interact with. The swapping process was completely seamless, often to the point that Hinata wouldn't even notice that someone had changed places with another. The only time Hinata really noticed was when Lenn was no longer placing her warm hands on her belly. It was clear that no one else was as good at belly rubs as she was, but Hinata didn't mind. It still felt good all the same. Each lady she saw was incredibly beautiful in their own way, and they all stared longingly at Hinata with the same amount of love that everyone else did. Hinata became more comfortable after seeing them so closely. Even if no words were exchanged, she felt closer to them regardless.

After some time, Hinata's dress gained more tears, signaling that Hinata still had plenty more to gain. Her belly pushed itself out from the dress, causing it to expose more and more inches of creamy flesh. The belly was large enough to cover the area between Hinata's bare legs, and, along with her expanding breasts, take up more of her vision. The dress had become unbearably tight by this point, stretched to the maximum, yet none of the women cared in the least. Instead, they only fed Hinata more, spending the next ten minutes pouring ramen down her gullet, which Hinata accepted completely. It was only later, when Hinata suddenly jerked back, did they stop.

"Uuuu" Hinata groaned as her belly suddenly became extremely bloated for a moment. At first, they thought she had become full, but that theory was instantly disproven when Hinata opened her mouth wide and expelled a belch so loud that it caused the room to shake. The deep belch reverberated through the building, causing the empty, stacked bowls to clack together, and everyone's bodies to feel the vibration down to their cores. It bellowed deep and clashed heavily with the high-pitched she normally spoke with. The burp lasted for thirty long seconds before it finally wound down. But the moment it ended, Hinata's body unconsciously seized up again, and she thrust herself up in the air heavily. At the same time, her belly surged what seemed like an inch in size and blew her dress to pieces. Some of the women surrounding her yelped as they received a burst of cloth to the face, while Hinata exploded out of her second set of clothes for the day. Like discarding an old shell, the remains of the dress fell to the sides, while several hundred pounds of naked skin became exposed to the air, more bloated than ever.

"Oh dear, guess you might be needing a new dress." Came Mira's voice from afar. She had switched out some time ago and watched from a distance. Giggling, the women closest to Hinata peppered her with compliments.

"Well done, Hinata."

"You're getting so big!"

"You're becoming more beautiful by the second."

"Can't wait until you bust out of your next dress."

"Hee hee, thank you" Hinata shared in the reverie, also feeling joy at her new size. Hinata wasn't guilty about destroying the dress. It was obvious that it was what they were hoping would happen, and she felt the same way.

"Hmm, Hinata, you seem a little pent up." Mira remarked, noticing Hinata's increased breathing. "Ladies, I think Hinata needs to let off a little steam before she eats the rest. Take care of her why don't you?"

"Eh?" Hinata gasped, feeling a sudden pang of excitement. Did Mira mean…?

"Yes, Mira!" the women tending to Hinata all replied, before suddenly leaning into Hinata with seductive eyes. Hinata yelped as she suddenly felt tongues and hands all over her bare skin. Wasting not a second, they shifted their gentle massages into passionate groping. With two of them latching their lips onto Hinata's nipples and sucking strongly, while others squeezed the massive belly hard.

"Gah! Ah!" Hinata was caught off guard by the sudden change. But it wasn't that she didn't like it. In truth, Hinata was hoping they would do this again. Sending her into heaven with such pleasure. She was already quite aroused for the past hour, after teasing the villagers before, and constantly feeling their hands against her for so long. It was true, Hinata was pent up, and she wanted to be pleased again.

"It's okay baby," one of the women by her ear whispered to her. "Don't be shy."

Hinata was grateful for the encouragement, but in truth didn't really need it. Hours of growing arousal and good food was already enough to make her comfortable. After a few seconds, Hinata's timid gasps descended into more lustful moans. It was a little embarrassing at first, but she got into it quickly.

The air soon filled with the sounds of wet suckling, brushing of hands against skin, erotic moaning, and the shortened gasping of breath. Hinata, having eaten so much, could do little to resist. She was too heavy, and too full of warm food, to gather the strength to fight back against the pleasure wrought upon her. Hinata feebly flailed her hands and legs in the air, as if trying to fight back. Hinata didn't truly want it to stop, but she resisted anyway. It wasn't that she wanted to stop them, but rather Hinata wanted to _fail_ at stopping them. She liked the feeling of being helpless. The feeling of being loved and desired so much that she couldn't stop it, even if she wanted. She was completely under their mercy, unable to prevent herself from being treated as an irresistibly sexy being, and that realization aroused her beyond belief.

Hinata's body bounced around, rocking back and forth as she became overwhelmed with unstoppable pleasure. She moved so much that the large girl began to slide against the pillows, gradually falling more on her back. Her lovers adapted by pulling Hinata's legs, and with surprising strength, managed to bring her completely on her back. Gravity pulled Hinata's belly against herself, causing it to spread all the way from the bottom of her breasts to the top of her knees. Even at this position, Hinata's belly still stuck out over a foot in the air, quickly digesting its fill and growing even larger. After completing their repositioning, the villagers resumed pleasuring the obese kunoichi. They also ripped off the remaining bits of the dress that still clung onto Hinata's arms, thus leaving her completely naked again. This time, some more nearby villagers joined in. Two more women made room for themselves, each of them grabbing one of Hinata's legs and sticking them in the air. Then they began to suck on her toes and feet.

Hinata felt herself going crazy. She _loved_ this position. She was completely helpless. Utterly and totally vulnerable. With all inhibitions vanished, Hinata moaned as loudly as she could. She held nothing back. She moaned, gasped, and screamed, sounding no different than a woman being relentlessly pounded by her lover.

"AAHH! OOH! OOOH! OOOH! YES! YES! MORE! TOUCH ME MORE! IT FEELS SO GOOD! OOH! OOOH! OOOH! AAAHH! AAAH! OOHH! AAAHHH!"

Hinata thrashed around, creating jiggling waves throughout her entire body. Sweat accumulated on her skin, becoming shiny and slippery, making it easier for the women to service her. Hinata suddenly felt an unknown person stick their head underneath Hinata's belly, making a path to the burning area between her legs. She squealed in anticipation. That area hadn't been touched until now, and she needed it more than anything. Hinata couldn't reach down there anymore, so she needed them to do it for her. She needed to have her privates given the attention they deserved.

And soon enough, she felt it. She felt a warm, wet tongue brush along her lower lips.

The reaction was immediate. Hinata literally screamed in pure bliss as the burst of pleasure jolted through her body. The heat building within her skyrocketed to a sudden explosion, and Hinata came in an instant, stronger than the one she felt before.

"YEEEEEEEEEEESS! CUMMING! CUMMING SO HAAAAAAARRRRD!"

Hinata erupted into heaven, losing control of her body, left unable to do anything but let the orgasm consume her soul. The heat assaulted her with such force that it felt like she would melt. Sweat poured from her body, traveling in rivers down her flesh, soaking the cushions below her. She instinctively jerked her body up every few seconds, moving in sync with each explosion of pure pleasure within her. Just like before, her climax lasted for over a minute, and repeatedly surged through her body, each burst bringing nothing but absolute bliss. Her eyes were closed shut, her mind focused entirely on the overflowing endorphins driving her wild.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh! Aaaaaaaaahh..."

Hinata's voice rang throughout the room, slowly losing its strength as she gradually came down from her high. After a wonderful minute of incredible pleasure, the orgasm faded, but Hinata's treatment wasn't done, because she could still feel it. The same pressure building up inside her. She thought that the urge would fade, that it would be satisfied, but it wasn't. It was still there. Another burst of pleasure awaiting her. Another climax to reach again. Her caretakers picked up on it too, as they didn't cease their actions for a moment. They pleased her with just as more eagerness and force as before. And Hinata's trailing voice started to pick up again.

"Aaaahhh! Aaaahh! AAAAHHH! NNOOOOUUUU! NO MOOOOOORE! ISH SOO GOOOOOD! FEELSSSHHH SHHHOO GOOOD!"

Hinata's eyes shot open as she felt herself rising to another orgasm. Hinata's speech slurred as her sanity started to slip away. She sloppily begged them to stop, but her body betrayed her true intentions, and the women didn't listen at all. If anything, they only worked even harder. The squeezes were harder than ever, their tongues pressed into her even more. The woman at her vagina stuck her tongue deeper inside her, reaching areas that Hinata never reached on her own, evoking sensations so strong that Hinata worried her mind might break.

"SSSSHHTTOOOOOOPPP! PUUURRREEESSSHHH SHHTTOOOOOP!"

Hinata continued to beg for mercy, but the women only rebelled against her harder. Flagrantly ignoring her pleading, they increased their efforts more than ever before. They cared for nothing more than to make Hinata cum as much as possible, and as hard as possible. They couldn't be stopped. No amount of begging, no amount of resistance. Nothing would stop them.

And Hinata loved every bit of it.

"OOOOHHHH! OOOOOOH! UUUUUUUUUUUHHH! UUUUUGGGKKK!"

Saliva bubbled inside Hinata's mouth, her eyes rolled up in her head. As if something broke within her, she lost her ability to speak, releasing nothing but sloppy moans and garbled words. She snapped. Feeling the pressure inside her grow to an unstoppable level, her mental stability vanished. With her body and lust completely in control, Hinata raised her voice to its peak, shrieking in pure, maddening pleasure. As the sensation built up even further, she single-mindedly focused entirely on it, thrusting her body in a similar fashion to when she was outside. Her pace was slow at first, but picked up speed at an alarming rate, soon reaching the point where she was bouncing herself so rapidly that it almost became a blur, showing surprising mobility for her weight. Then, Hinata suddenly felt additional hands and tongues on her, as several more women, apparently unable to hold back anymore, forced themselves on her. She didn't know, and didn't care, how many villagers were on her. All she cared was that the already extreme sensations reached an even higher level.

The pressure was reaching the breaking point, the heat was building to the maximum, and the pleasure kept coming. Hinata kicked, thrashed, gurgled, and squealed. She felt it getting stronger. Stronger. Hotter. Stronger. Hotter. It kept on for seconds and seconds, ready to blow. Stronger. Stronger. Stronger…

Then…

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

It blew.

She came with the force of a train, bellowing out a cry that barely resembled her voice. Her movements changed, alternating between contracting herself inward, completely still, then jerking heavily into the air, blooming outward as each pleasurable wave crashed against her. She repeated this pattern for minutes on end, trapped in the orgasmic maelstrom, assaulted by sensations more powerful than anything she experienced.

Hinata's partners did everything they could to prolong her climax, still attacking her most sensitive spots. Hinata couldn't even tell they were there anymore. It was if the entire world had vanished out, leaving just her, her pounding heart, and the monstrous feelings burning her inside and out. She could do nothing but squirm and twitch about, letting her vision get whiter, and whiter, and whiter…

...

...

...

"Hinata? Hinata?"

Hinata heard a faint voice, someone calling out to her in the distance. Slowly opening her eyes, she found herself on her back, in a spread-eagle position, looking up at a set of gentle, concerned faces looking down at her.

"Eh..? What's… happenish?" Hinata slurred still, her mind caught in a haze.

"You passed out, sweetie." Mira answered. "Guess we made you feel a little too good there."

"Ah…" Hinata's thoughts returned to her. Her body still felt like it was on fire, with all of her sensitive spots tingling. All of the villagers had already pulled back, watching closely as Hinata returned to reality. Hinata didn't even realized she had passed out, but the fact that she still felt so good implied that she was only out for a few minutes. Letting out a more relaxed sigh, Hinata laid her head against the pillow under her, slowly catching her breath.

"There you go, relax." Mira encouraged, gently rubbing her sweaty belly. Several more women assisted Mira, giving Hinata gentle massages to calm her down. After a few more minutes, Hinata's breathing returned to normal, while the air against her sweat cooled her body.

"….again."

"Hm?" Mira asked quizzically, looking down at the girl.

"I want… to do it again." Hinata confessed, a lewd grin on her face. "I love it. I love… being fat. I love… feeling good. Please… make me fatter. Make me cum more… Never… felt so good. Feed… me more."

Hinata's mind wasn't all there. Her eyes were half-focused, and words poured out of her mouth with little resistance. But it was clear that she was speaking her true words, like a drunk spilling the truth after consuming too much alcohol.

Sneaking up closely next to Mira, Lenn whispered into her ear.

"Hinata's coming along nicely, isn't she, little sis?"

"Shh" Mira shushed her quietly, both of them sharing devilish smiles, pleased as one could be at seeing Hinata's warping mindset.

'Good. In just a few days, she became the ultimate glutton. Now she's turning into a real pervert too. You're developing quite nicely, Hinata. I can't wait until you've changed completely.' These dark thoughts never left Mira's lips. She simply kept watching Hinata, eager to see what she'll become. Eager to mold the girl some more. Eager to bring her own true goals into fruition.

Seating herself on Hinata's left side, Mira pulled Hinata up, back into a sitting position, the same as when she started, though she needed some assistance due to the girl's weight. The shift in position slowly brought Hinata back to her senses.

"Ready for seconds, hun?" Mira asked her.

"Eeehh? You mean, it's not over?" Hinata asked with growing excitement.

"Of course not, silly. You've only had about a hundred bowls. Clearly not enough to fill you up. We're gonna feed you another couple hundred, and then…" She grabbed Hinata's breast forcefully, making her moan slightly, "We'll make you cum some more."

Hinata could not hide her joy.

"Yes please. Feed me more." Hinata begged, showing no hesitation.

"Good girl. Now…" Holding her hand out, Iris came by, holding another bowl of steamy ramen which she gave to Mira. Using the pair of chopsticks inside, Mira collected a large pile of noodles and presented it to the hungry teen.

"Say 'aaahh'."

"Aaaaaaahhh" Hinata complied, though the expression Hinata used was rather erotic. Her eyes were half-lidded, and she held her tongue out seductively, a showing that made Mira's heart skip a beat. After enjoying the sight for a second, Mira placed the noodles into Hinata's mouth, which she accepted with such need that it was as if she had received a treat from the gods themselves. As Hinata gleefully enjoyed the flavors, the villagers proceeded to massage her once again, eager to resume their loving attention.

The hours passed on into the afternoon. By the end of it, Hinata ended up devouring over three hundred bowls of ramen. And after she finished, she was pleasured into another orgasm so powerful that it knocked her out for hours.


	6. The Fat Dance of Love

Hinata whimpered to herself as she felt the biting cold at her skin. She didn't know where she was. She didn't know how she got here. She couldn't even remember where she was before, or why. All she knew was that she wanted to run away, to get out. But there was no escape. Every direction was nothing but dark, shadowy figures. Hinata was alone. Trapped.

Her body was soaked from head to toe in freezing water. Hinata didn't know why, as there was no rain, even though the sky was almost black from the clouded sky. She frantically turned her head in every direction, fruitlessly looking for a way out, finding nothing but darkness and cloaked figures. She crossed her arms against her chest, trying to keep warm, desperately rubbing her upper arms with her hands to create heat, but it did nothing to hold back the cold. She wore nothing but a simple bra and underwear, both dripping wet and stuck against her skin. Hinata's body was thin, her body normal. She was as thin as she always was. Skinny and underweight, with so little fat that one could see her bones. The same old, tiny, little Hinata.

Hideous.

That's what she was. There was simply no better way to describe her. Hinata sobbed as she felt the surrounding figures stare at her. She couldn't see their faces, but Hinata knew they were looking at her. Judging her. Condemning her. Seeing her for the ugly freak she was. Tears poured down Hinata's face, the tears just as cold as the water covering her body. Her dainty arms could do little to cover her exposed body, and there was nowhere to hide, leaving her helpless against their revolted glares. She felt embarrassed and vulnerable. She never wanted to expose herself to strangers like this, especially not with her ugly body. Hinata always knew she was never the prettiest in her village. Hinata always knew she was plain at best. She didn't have a gorgeous and charming face like Ino. She didn't have the large, well-toned butt that Sakura did. Her breasts were alright, but nothing compared to the beautiful Tsunade. Hinata did her best to hide her many flaws, but now every inch of her failures were helplessly exposed to everyone.

Hinata cried harder as the figures came closer to her. She could do nothing as they saw her terrible body, from her bony butt to her sunken stomach, all in excruciating detail. Hinata wanted to break out into a run, but she didn't want to get any closer to the shadowy figures. She was afraid of what they might do to her, and she didn't want to give them a better look at her ugly body. Left with no other options, Hinata cried for help. She cried for anyone who could save her. Anyone who could pull her out of this hell, and away from their horrible stares. But she knew nobody would come. Nobody else was around who wasn't an abomination. She was stuck there, forever…

But then, it happened.

Hinata gasped as she suddenly felt a force strike her entire body, like a massive, invisible fist had hit her. But she felt no pain, nor was she even put off balance. It was so surprising that it stopped her from crying, and instead left her with a confused expression, too shocked to truly react. However, a new sensation grew inside of her at an incredible speed.

It was heat. A rapidly growing, burning heat. Hinata didn't know why it was happening, but the inside of her stomach contained a growing warmth, which only became stronger by the second. Looking down at herself, Hinata saw her body changing.

Her belly was getting bigger!

And not just by a couple pounds either. Her belly was growing at a drastic rate, piling on the pounds as if it was being inflated by a pump. All of Hinata's despair and embarrassment vanished as her mind focused entirely on her body. For the first few seconds, her belly expanded to just being slightly plump. But it continued to grow, extending out until it looked like Hinata was fully pregnant with a child. Yet it grew still, gaining more fat and becoming flabby. And not just her belly either. Soon the changes spread to around her waist. Her sides and back started to expand as well, gaining a widening layer of soft fat that showed no signs of stopping.

"Ahh! What… is… this?!" Hinata gasped as the heat spread throughout her body. It started from her belly, but now reached her breasts, her arms, and hips, and her legs. Even down to the tips of her fingers and toes. Her entire body was gaining weight by the second. Hinata saw her belly expand, slowly engulfing her vision and preventing her from seeing her feet. She felt her breasts grow, transforming from what was once a size just big enough to be cupped by a hand, to one that couldn't be held even with both hands, as each breast grew to equal, and later surpassing, the size of her head. Her butt was no longer small and bony, but instead rapidly transforming into two massive globes of fat.

A loud snapping noise accompanied the tearing of her bra and panties to pieces, leaving her body completely exposed, but Hinata felt no embarrassment anymore. The heat that spread throughout her body was comforting, unlike the horrible freezing cold. The rain soaking her skin, which previously chilled her to the bone, now felt warm and relaxing. Even the horrible phantoms surrounding her seemed to fade away, the darkness slowly changing into light.

Hinata began to moan in pleasure. She had never felt something so wonderful before, not in her life. She felt her body expand even more. Her belly gained what felt like hundreds of pounds of weight, growing so much that she could feel it brush against her knees. Her breasts bounced together, each of them jiggling with its newly gained fat, having reached a size surpassing any other woman. Her butt nearly equaled the size of her belly, her cheeks jiggling together in a way that felt pleasantly ticklish. Her arms and legs all swelled with fat, giving her wonderfully large thighs and thick, heavy arms. And yet even still, she could feel herself growing even further.

"This… feels… wonderful…AH!"

Hinata kept moaning as she felt her weight increase, pushing her into obesity and beyond. She didn't know what was going on. She didn't know where she was, how she got here, or why she was changing in such a way. It didn't matter. None of it mattered anymore. She didn't care. All Hinata knew was that she was no longer feeling that terrible chill, or those condescending stares, or that crushing realization of how ugly she was anymore. All of that was gone. And the fat made it go away.

Yes, the fat was what made it all go away. The fat which turned her ugly, tiny stomach into a massive, bountiful belly filled with life. The fat which turned her tiny, unappealing butt into gorgeous spheres of flesh. The fat which made her small breasts turn into an enormous bust that would make any girl jealous. The fat which filled her thighs, back, arms, everything fill with a heavenly sensation that made all her worries go away.

Hinata smiled happily as she felt her body grow without end. She didn't want it to stop, even if it meant growing larger than a house. In fact, she hoped she would get that big. So big that she couldn't move anymore. Hinata faintly remembered that the unknown phantoms watching her were still there, staring at her, but Hinata no longer cared about them. She didn't have to worry about them judging her. Why should she be worried? After all…

Hinata already knew she was beautiful.

"Uh!"

Hinata jerked slightly as she snapped awake. Initially, all she saw was golden light, but quickly regained enough focus to recognize her surroundings. She was still in the village, and inside the same luxury bath she used in the morning, currently having soap and water applied to her body by Mira and Lenn.

"Ah, you're awake Hinata." Mira acknowledged, showing a friendly smile.

"Did you have a good nap?" Lenn asked, beaming at her.

"Y-yes…" Hinata answered, mostly on reflex due to her mind still being foggy from having just woken up. Gathering herself, Hinata looked down at her body. The first thing that came to mind was the fact that she still had her enormous, extremely overweight form. A fact which filled her with relief. The memory of her ugly, skinny body was still fresh on her mind. Thankfully her would-be nightmare had a surprisingly pleasant ending. The feeling of her expanding fat still made her pleasantly tingly. Her lips curled at the thought.

"You seem happy. Had a good dream?" Mira asked, noticing Hinata's expression.

Hinata groaned slightly in response. Now fully woken up, Hinata relaxed against the bathroom floor. Looking around, Hinata saw numerous golden shower heads all along the ceiling, each of them expelling hot water that filled the room with steam. It seemed at first glance to be a huge waste of water, but the teen knew that it wasn't a problem. Hinata was sure they probably had some special ninjutsu that provided an endless supply of water. It certainly wouldn't be the strangest thing she saw in this village. None of the shower heads were even pointed in her direction. It seemed to be purely for atmosphere's sake, which worked quite well, as the sound of running water proved incredibly soothing. Likewise, the feeling of the two older women's hands rubbing soap into her skin was very comforting. After a few more moments of relaxation, Hinata spoke.

"I dreamt that I was skinny."

"Oh, that's interesting." Mira said, both women giving the enlarged teen inquisitive looks.

"Well, I was skinny at first." Hinata continued. "It… felt really cold and lonely. There were all these strange people surrounding me, and I really hated the way they stared at me. But then, I started getting bigger…"

"Hmm? You did? And… how did that feel?" Lenn asked, her eyes widening.

Hinata giggled a little to herself before admitting the truth.

"I felt relieved."

The two sisters' faces lit up in joy.

"That's wonderful Hinata! Glad to see you're taking pride in yourself." Mira exclaimed, while Lenn broke out into giggles and tightly hugged against Hinata's large belly. They seemed quite satisfied by her statement.

"Yes. I never thought that I would actually feel happy over being fat."

"Well it's like I said to you yesterday. People are most beautiful doing what they love. And I think it's safe to say that you're really enjoying yourself so far, right?"

Hinata nodded. It honestly felt surreal being in this situation. She kept expecting for this whole thing to be a dream, but the feelings were too real to be fake. She couldn't help but wonder how on earth she could be so blessed. Hinata didn't believe she deserved this. She always saw herself as a failure who couldn't do anything right, yet here she was, being treated like a queen by a town filled with wonderful people who gave her anything she wanted. Hinata knew that if she had spoken up about it, then they would just insist that she had nothing to worry about, and that she deserved this. Hinata still didn't know why they lavished her with so much love. Why did they choose her specifically? What made them want to spoil her so much? Hinata didn't know the reasons why, but she knew that their love was real, and Hinata didn't want to squander it. She was forever grateful to them for making her feel like this.

As she admired them, Hinata gazed at the two older women, and almost gasped. Somehow it didn't register in her mind until now, but Hinata had just realized that Mira and Lenn were wearing incredibly tight, and very small two-piece bikinis! Black-colored for Mira, and white for Lenn.

Of course, it was obvious that they couldn't wear regular clothes in the bath, but it was still a shock suddenly seeing them in such revealing outfits. It was also yet another surprise at how incredibly beautiful they both were. They were definitely at least a decade older than her, but both of them had bodies that someone her age would kill for. Even Lenn, who was most likely in her 40's had a perfect figure, and they also had large breasts that almost rivaled Tsunade's in size. How they could look so good, especially in a food paradise like this, was a mystery.

"You know…" Mira pondered out loud, catching Hinata's attention, "It's a shame that you have to leave us in a couple months."

"Ah.." Hinata grunted, trying not to give away the fact that she was practically gawking at their bodies just a second ago. But as Mira's words sank in, she admittedly shared the same disappointment. Indeed, this paradise wouldn't last forever, which in truth made her a bit sad.

Mira continued, "I can tell you've really been enjoying yourself here. So much that I almost wonder if this is your calling."

"My… calling?" Hinata didn't understand.

"Yeah. I mean, you always look so happy when you eat, and I'm sure you're being treated better here than you do at home. You look so happy in fact, that I wonder if you would like to be treated like this all the time."

"Eh?" Hinata's eyes widened in shock. What was Mira saying…?

"Ah! T-that's right sis!" Lenn acted jittery, showing a mix between glee and nervousness. "I understand completely! Hinata really seems like she was meant for this, right?"

"Meant for this? You mean, eating all the time?" Hinata's face filled with confusion.

"Yeah!" The sisters said in unison, both looking at her with sparkling eyes.

Hinata rubbed her soapy belly a little while giggling.

"Hee hee. That does sound nice, but I couldn't do that. I mean, I'm just staying here for a couple months after all." Hinata sighed.

The two women paused for a moment before speaking up again.

"Oh, I know. Just throwing it out there." Mira said quickly, her tone different. "But I do mean it Hinata. Being fed and loved would be a wonderful pastime for you."

"A pastime? But, I'm not really doing anything. Just… eating."

"And what's wrong with that?" Mira asked curiously, as if Hinata had asked a strange question.

"Eh? Well." Hinata muttered, surprised that Mira would say that. "It's just that… I can't just sit around and eat for the rest of my life. We're not supposed to do that."

"And who's 'we'?" Lenn asked.

"Well, everyone I guess. Aren't… aren't people supposed to work? Being lazy is bad, right? We should always try to work our hardest and contribute."

Pinching Hinata's cheek, Mira chuckled. "You're so adorable, Hinata. Always putting others before you. That's what's so wonderful about you."

"That being said," she continued, "What you just said was wrong."

"Eh?" Hinata gasped a little, not expecting Mira's sudden verbal pushback.

"Don't worry, I'm not blaming you or anything. You're just repeating what you've been taught." Mira spoke more formally, as opposed to the adoring voice she normally addressed Hinata with.

"But it's wrong to say that everybody is meant to work. That's not how humanity works. It's true for most people of course, but not every single person. If you look all throughout history, there are always workers and rulers. Workers who are meant to provide and give themselves for the greater whole, and the rulers who are meant to be cared for by their loving servants. Without rulers, workers have nothing to live for, and without their caring servants, rulers fade away unwanted. Neither can live without the other."

"That's right, Mira!" Lenn suddenly jumped in with a fierce expression. "Ninja villages don't really understand how the world is. They force people to think that every single person has to work themselves to death, but not everybody is born lucky. Not everybody is blessed enough to be gifted with strong genes, a healthy body, and a desire to work. And for those who don't care for those things. Those who just want to live their lives in peace. They won't allow it. They make those poor people suffer, punishing them for not throwing themselves into the war mongering meatgrinder. It's truly sick!"

Hinata was speechless at hearing their impassioned words.

"That's enough Lenn." Mira admonished, "But in truth, my big sis has a point. Some people just aren't meant for work. Despite what you might hear, there's really nothing wrong with being taken care of by others, especially if they want to." Mira finished with a teasing smile.

Hinata stayed quiet as she processed their words. It was certainly a new idea that she wasn't used to. Ninja villages were indeed very different than this one. In a ninja village, everyone was expected to give their all, regardless of role or occupation. Even those who weren't ninjas still had to pull their weight in whatever job they took. The idea of anyone not putting themselves to work was nothing less than shameful.

That said, it was true that there were classes of people that spent more time ruling than working. After all, ninja villages were often in service to politicians who didn't do much manual labor other than sitting back and managing. Perhaps this is what Mira meant?

"So, are you saying… that I'm meant for that?" Hinata questioned.

"Well maybe." Mira said noncommittally. "It's up to you what you want, but it's just that you seem to really like it when you get treated with lots of love."

Suddenly, Mira's hand reached Hinata's breast.

"Especially around here." Mira's voice suddenly turned seductive as she grabbed Hinata's left breast.

"Eep!" Hinata squeaked, taken aback by the unexpected feeling of pleasure.

"Yes, sis. That's right." Lenn followed up by taking Hinata's right breast in her hand. "I think Hinata has had a bit of a sexual awakening since she came here."

"Ahh! Ahh! W-well… umm…" Hinata stuttered in embarrassment, her face turning red. But Hinata couldn't deny that their hands felt really good. In mere seconds, Hinata felt herself burn up in arousal, and the heat was certainly not from the water.

"Ahh! Y-y-y-your hands!" Hinata stuttered out as the two women groped her large breasts. It was amazing how sensitive her body had become over the past few days. She was sure that being touched wouldn't have felt this great if it had happened when she was smaller. Did being fat make you more sensitive?

Then, as if in sync, both sisters stopped at the same time, leaving Hinata a little confused, but also hot and bothered.

As the overweight girl regained her breath, Mira said, "You've been with us long enough that you don't have to be shy about it. Tell us, Hinata. Tell us how you feel about your 'sexual awakening' as Lenn put it."

Now that she was more wound up, Hinata could answer.

"It… all feels so new to me. I never really did anything like that back at home. But… but it feels really good."

"Just 'good' you say? Be honest." Mira teased. Lenn then started to rub Hinata's belly with her warm hands. Once again, Hinata felt the sharp spasms of pleasure that always accompanied Lenn's soft hands.

"Ahh! B-b-but…!"

"Geez Hinata," Mira teased playfully, "What happened to your confidence from just a few hours ago? You certainly weren't shy back then."

"C'mon Hinata, tell us how you really think." Lenn giggled. "Perhaps we should touch you even more. You always become more honest when you get excited." As if to emphasize that point, she squeezed Hinata's belly extra hard, which brought nothing but pleasure to the enlarged teen.

"Mmm! AH! I-it feels amazing! I love it!" Hinata gasped, raising her voice a little bit.

"Almost there, but not quite. I think you still have more to say." Mira smirked mischievously, then followed up by paying extra attention to Hinata's nipples.

"AH! AHH! M-more!?" Hinata moaned through the pleasure.

"Yes, tell us more. If you don't, we might have to put you to bed with just a single plate of dinner."

"EH!?" Hinata nearly screamed, her heart sinking like a rock. Just one plate!? That wouldn't satisfy her at all. For some reason, the thought of not being given a Bountiful Fields-sized feast horrified her. She never even considered it before, but now hearing it felt like she was just given a threat worse than death.

"N-NO! Please don't do that!" Hinata begged.

"Then say it, Hinata!" Mira egged her on further. "Tell us everything!"

Hinata needed no more encouragement.

With an expression mixed between pleasure and panic, Hinata blurted out everything as fast as she could.

"I love it! I love everything about this place! I'm sorry for not saying more earlier, but I really love this place! I never knew that all of this could feel so good! I always felt so dull and boring and ugly before, but now I feel so amazing and beautiful. I know I shouldn't. I know a ninja shouldn't do this, but I can't help it!"

Hinata paused for a few seconds to moan from their lewd touching, but Mira and Lenn weren't satisfied. They groped her harder, silently demanding her to speak more, and Hinata didn't miss the hint.

"A-A-and I love eating and stuffing myself like a pig! I thought I would hate it at first, but being fat actually feels really good! I thought being fat would feel horrible and make me feel ugly, but I was wrong! It feels wonderful! I love how big my body is! I love how hard it is to move! I love how big my breasts and butt are! I love how giant my belly is! I love how good it feels to eat so much food and make my belly nice and big! I don't care anymore if it's too much, I love eating! I just want to keep eating all day and not do anything else!"

The sisters didn't cease their actions. They wanted to hear more. In desperation, Hinata's voice raised to nearly a shriek.

"A-A-AND I LOVE THE WAY YOU SPOIL ME AND TREAT ME LIKE A QUEEN. I'M SORRY FOR BEING SO SELFISH, BUT I LOVE IT! I LOVE NOT HAVING TO WORK OR DO ANYTHING! I LOVE BEING ABLE TO DO WHAT I WANT AND EAT WHAT I WANT! BEING FAT IS AMAZING! BEING LAZY IS AMAZING!"

They groped her even harder.

"AND I LOVE HOW YOU MAKE ME FEEL SO… SO… S-S-SEXY! I NEVER HAD SEX BEFORE, B-B-BUT NOW I JUST WANT TO DO IT EVEN MORE! I WANT TO DO IT EVERYDAY! I LOVE THE WAY YOU ALL LOOK AT ME AND IT MAKES ME FEEL WANTED! I LOVE THE WAY YOU MAKE ME FEEL GOOD AND HOW YOU MAKE ME… C-C-CUM! I LOVE CUMMING! I WANT YOU ALL TO FEED ME AND MAKE ME CUM MORE! PLEASE FEED ME MORE! MAKE ME CUM MORE! PLEASE! I'M SORRY FOR BEING A BAD GIRL, BUT I WANT MORE! FEED ME MORE! FEED ME! FEED MEEEE!"

Hinata's voice died off as it became hoarse, her body twitched heavily on the verge of a climax. Her face was completely red in pure embarrassment, but she let it all out. She let all of her innermost feelings out, everything that was building up within her. Thoughts that even she herself didn't truly realize until she cried it out.

Mira and Lenn, both showing satisfied smiles, slowed down their ministrations, and settled back into a tender massage.

"There there." Mira cooed as she slowly stroked Hinata's cheek. "Calm down now sweetie. I'm sorry that we teased you so much. We would never take your dinner away. Thank you for being honest with us."

"We're so proud of you, our little angel." Lenn praised.

'Uuuu, that was so embarrassing.' Hinata whined to herself, in shock that she said such things out loud. It was somehow even more embarrassing than when she was being pleased to orgasm hours before.

But as time passed, Hinata was able to quickly mentally recover. It was actually easier than she expected. She simply panted, catching her breath, gathering herself from both the pleasure and her embarrassment. Thankfully, Mira's gentle words calmed her down. Eventually, a serene silence fell around the three girls for a couple minutes, with the only noise coming from the soothing showerheads as they continued to rain water along the bath.

"Is it okay… for me to feel like this?" Hinata wondered aloud.

"Hm? Of course it is, sweetie. Are you're still worried that you might be troubling us? Such a considerate girl." Mira pinched Hinata's left cheek affectionately.

"Hinata," Lenn explained, "You just let out all of your secretive thoughts. Thoughts which I'm sure you've told nobody else before. And guess what? We're still here. The world didn't end, nor did we reject you. We've said it before. We won't judge you for anything. We'll accept everything from you, no matter what." She finished off by giving Hinata perhaps the most heartfelt smile she had ever seen from her.

As Hinata's heart warmed, Mira whispered huskily into her ear, "Don't feel the slightest bit guilty about anything, Hinata. I can assure you that we _love_ treating you this way. In fact, just to reward you for being so honest with us, we're going to go overtime into pleasing you. And we're gonna keep doing it as long as you're here. We're gonna feed you, bathe you, worship you, and make love to you. Every. Single. Day."

Hinata felt herself shiver when Mira emphasized those last words. She couldn't deny the rapidly rising excitement within her.

"That's right, Hinata." Lenn whispered seductively into her other ear after sliding to the girl's side. "And we won't stop loving you no matter what. Because you deserve it. Because you're so beautiful and sexy and perfect."

Then the sisters finished it off by kissing Hinata on each cheek, earning a pleased squeak from her. She couldn't stop the growing happiness within her. She just revealed her selfish, perverted desires, and they accepted it all without even the slightest question. Deep down, Hinata knew they would, but she was always scared to truly admit it. But now that she finally did, it felt… liberating, as if a massive weight lifted off of her. She had never felt so relieved.

"T-thank you." Hinata whispered quietly yet sincerely. "Thank you for being so kind to me. I don't know what I've done to deserve this, but thank you."

The sisters each gave her another kiss, filling Hinata with joy. There was no need for words. Their actions said it all.

From that moment on, Mira and Lenn quietly tended to Hinata's immense body as they finished her bath. Using an unknown ninjutsu, they brought the showerheads over to them with just a simple sway of a hand. With three showerheads surrounding Hinata, they doused the girl with soothing hot water, rinsing off all the soap on her body. Hinata sighed gently as she felt the water all throughout her body. She wouldn't have minded staying like that longer, but it seemed that the older women had plans for her, as they both stood up and helped pull Hinata up to her feet.

Hinata grunted slightly as she struggled a bit to get up due to her increased weight, but she managed the feat without too much trouble. She was still impressed on how strong they were to pull her up. They definitely were using some sort of ninjutsu to enhance their strength, similar to Tsunade and Sakura. The two women then directed the showerheads to pour water on any spot they missed around Hinata's bottom, and between her folds of fat.

As they dutifully worked, Hinata found her eyes wandering to both their bodies. Hinata's heartrate rose as she watched them. They truly had the perfect looks, both of them sporting supermodel bodies that radiated pure beauty. Their body types were similar, with large breasts, hourglass figures, and the perfect amount of body fat. Even the slight bits of grey in Lenn's hair only made her more alluring, and the way Mira's bikini top pressed against her breasts made it hard for any watcher to avert their gaze.

Hinata gulped as she felt herself getting aroused. They were incredibly sexy women, and Hinata couldn't help but leer at them, staring at them like any regular lecher.

'Ah, why am I feeling this way? I never thought I'd be attracted to other women.' Hinata thought to herself, surprised by her own feelings. It was the first time Hinata ever felt arousal towards the same sex. Hinata was always, or at least thought she was, heterosexual. The only feelings she ever had were for Naruto. The thought of ever liking another women in _that_ way never even crossed her mind. Yet here she was, eyeing two women's half-naked bodies with clear sexual intent.

'Is this what Lenn meant?' Hinata wondered. She remembered what Lenn had said earlier, that most of the villagers were straight. Yet they apparently found her so desirable that they lusted for her anyway. Hinata pondered the fact that this might be the same thing. Perhaps she too, was also so enamored with their beauty that she lusted for them just as they lusted for her.

No, it was more than that, Hinata realized. Hinata was certain that she wouldn't care for any other woman outside Bountiful Fields in a sexual manner. No, it was because it was _them_. Hinata cared deeply for Mira and Lenn as people. Even if she had only known them for a couple days, they easily became people she considered precious to her. They treated her so well, and with such love that their romantic feelings rubbed off on her as well. Hinata wanted to reciprocate their overwhelming love, and something as silly as gender shouldn't stop her. Bountiful Fields had taught Hinata another valuable lesson.

Hinata smiled as she admired Mira and Lenn's beauty further as they finished rinsing all the soap off. She felt a growing eagerness to touch them. Kiss them. Love them the same way they loved her. Her body tingled with arousal just thinking about it.

'I want to thank them. I want to thank all of them.' Hinata decided to herself, her mind now made up.

'I won't hold my desires back anymore. I won't run away anymore. That's my ninja way!'

Hinata giggled as she admired herself in the mirror. After she was fully bathed, Mira and Lenn let her relax in Mira's living room for the time being. A tightly wrapped towel was the only thing Hinata wore. The towel, in spite of its great size, still could only just barely cover up everything from half of her breasts down to barely an inch below her butt. In many ways, it was similar to the dress she wore (and destroyed) earlier, where it offered a generous amount of cleavage, and anyone who wanted an upskirt shot wouldn't have much trouble. Her belly, now way too big to be covered, still showed itself below the towel, hanging down near Hinata's knees.

Hinata marveled at how wide she had become. Watching her reflection on her side, she guessed that it wouldn't be long until she was wider than she was tall. She was eager for the moment that would happen, as it would mean she would become that much more beautiful. Yes, she was beautiful. Hinata fully accepted that now. She no longer had any reason to deny her inner desires anymore. Determined to love the women of Bountiful Fields the way they loved her, Hinata would accept her changes, and accept the mindset that she was as lovely as they insisted she was, at least until she went back home anyway.

Turning her body in several different directions, Hinata got a great view of herself at every angle. Even with the towel, it was still thin enough and tight enough that she could make out every curve on her body. She was able to admire her enormous, double-layered belly that stuck out several feet outward and hung to her knees, her giant butt that extended almost as far with its two massive beach ball cheeks, her larger-than-head breasts that jiggled and bounced teasingly with each movement, her widened layers of back fat which gave her inches of extra cushioning, her inflated arms which had nearly a foot wide of extra fat, her enormous thighs that pressed together and easily performed the herculean task of holding herself up, her widened hands and feet which wiggled cutely, and her round, chubby smiling face with lovely dark-blue hair that radiated new self-confidence.

Feeling the parts of her body that were exposed, Hinata took notice of how soft her skin felt. Hinata's skin was always soft, but this was on a whole different level. Her skin was smoother than silk, without even a single follicle of body hair. Most likely this was a side effect of the food she ate. Hinata never got a full answer on what kind of ingredients Bountiful Fields used, but whatever it was made Hinata's skin addicting to the touch. Hinata enjoyed the touch of her own body, but it was so much better when someone else touched her. Remembering the sensation, Hinata delved into darker, more carnal thoughts.

Sexual fantasies filled Hinata's head as she imagined all the activities that she was planning for the village women. She remembered how wonderful it felt when she teased them while wearing her dress from before. She wanted to do it again, and this time Hinata was determined to be as seductive as possible. Hinata knew that no matter what, they would love it. They would stare at her with lustful eyes, praise her looks, demand more, and Hinata would give them what they wanted. She would strip down for them, pose for them, tease them until they couldn't take it anymore, until they lost patience, pounced on her, and made love to her all night long.

"Ooohh…" Hinata moaned at the thought, rubbing her thighs together as her vagina tingled with anticipation. She couldn't wait until dinner. Not just for the sexual activities, but also for the food, because she was getting pretty hungry. She hadn't eaten for a few hours now, not even so much as a snack. Even a person at normal weight would start getting famished at this point, so for Hinata, every second not putting something in her mouth was a second too many.

Thankfully, it didn't seem like she would have to wait much longer, as right at that moment came a knock on the door.

"You there, Hinata? It's Charlotte."

"Come in!" Hinata called out.

Right as the words left her mouth, Charlotte opened the door, already expecting Hinata's answer. The blonde beauty came prancing in with a bright smile on her face, looking at Hinata with clear admiration.

"Hey there, gorgeous." Charlotte complimented. "You're looking about the size of a big, fat, whale."

"Hee hee, thank you." Hinata giggled. To an outsider, Charlotte's comment would have been interpreted as an insult, but now Hinata had been here long enough to know that it was anything but. Charlotte smile grew, showing that she was impressed at how quickly Hinata caught on to their unique culture.

"I don't want to keep you waiting since I'm sure you're getting very hungry by now." Hinata's belly rumbled in response, emphasizing her point. "So, I'll help you get dressed really quick. This dinner is going to be special."

"Special?" Hinata tilted her head curiously.

"Yep!" Charlotte exclaimed with clear excitement. "Instead of it being just a simple eat-and-forget type of meal, we're going to make this one… a bit of a party."

Hinata, still curious, listened closely as Charlotte continued.

"A dance party to be more specific. There's going to be music, plenty of food, and we want you to be the center of attention."

"Wha? Really?" Hinata blinked, her mouth agape at the suggestion. Charlotte grew even more bubbly in anticipation.

"That's right! In fact, you'll be eating and dancing at the same time! We'll get you out there, put you in the prettiest, sexiest outfit out there, and everyone will get the best view of your beautiful, enormous body."

Hinata couldn't stop the growing smile on her face. Herself, dressed in skimpy clothes, dancing and eating in front of an adoring crowd while they lusted for her. After having awakened her inner desires, such a scenario was like a dream come true.

"I can see you like the idea." Charlotte smirked, noticing Hinata's expression.

"Ah… y-yes!" Hinata stuttered with clear excitement. "That sounds lovely. But… I don't really know how to dance."

"Ha ha! No need to worry about that. Trust me on this, Hinata. As long as you wiggle that sexy, big body around, we won't give a damn if you're a novice or not."

Charlotte accentuated her words by leering at Hinata's towel-clad body, like a wolf eyeing its prey. Hinata could feel Charlotte's gaze on her and felt herself become warmer.

"Kya! Ms. Charlotte, d-don't stare at me so much!" Hinata fake-squealed while turning to her side, fruitlessly trying to cover her body up with her tight towel, which only made it expose an extra inch of her belly, breasts, and butt.

"Oooo you little minx! You know how to drive a woman crazy you know!" Charlotte swayed her hips while breathing more heavily, showing clear signs of titillation.

The obese girl giggled at her reaction, both of them enjoying their playful spat. Hinata was truly becoming addicted to the sexual attention.

Unable to resist the absurdly attractive fat girl before her, Charlotte flung her hands to Hinata's belly and began to squeeze and mold them as much as possible, bringing soft moans out of her. The blonde forced her hands underneath the thin towel, and made contact with Hinata's smooth skin.

"Ahhh, Ms. Charlotte, your hands feel so good." Hinata swooned as she leaned herself back against the wall, enjoying the older woman's passionate belly rub.

"Oh god… oh god…" Charlotte panted as she became more and more uncontrollable. Now that she got a touch of Hinata's skin, she wanted more. Without warning, she forced her head between Hinata's large breasts. Charlotte immediately let out a muffled moan as the two soft pillows engulfed her face. It was like she had gone into heaven and dived into two fluffy clouds with a softness that surpassed anything else in the world.

"HMMPF!" Charlotte's muffled voice squeezed out from Hinata's skin. With her inhibitions fading away, Charlotte gripped onto the bottom-most layer of Hinata's belly and began to shamelessly dry hump the fat girl's body. Moans poured from both women as they indulged in each other. The blonde felt like she was on fire, riddled with so much pleasure that she acted purely on lustful instinct.

Charlotte wanted to stay there forever, and if she had her way, she would have, but…

A sharp rumbling sound pulled Charlotte out of her trance. It was the rumbling of Hinata's empty belly, sending its powerful vibrations all throughout Charlotte's body. That's right, Hinata still needed to be fed. She was a growing girl after all.

Pulling out of Hinata's exquisite breasts and belly, Charlotte looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry about that Hina-bunny. Just lost a little control there." Her voice was husky, as if she had run a mile.

Hinata turned her head to her left while holding her index and middle fingers to her slightly parted lips, giving Charlotte a piercing gaze. It was both adorable and incredibly seductive, as if Hinata was teasing her.

"It's okay Ms. Charlotte. I don't mind. You just surprised me a bit. Did I really turn you on that much? I'm sorry for being so sexy~."

Charlotte gulped. Hinata _was_ teasing her! This girl, this naughty girl was flaunting her attractiveness! For this shy girl to express herself in such a manner was both shocking, yet also insanely hot. If not for the fact that Hinata needed to be fed, Charlotte would have pounced on her, and not let her leave for the rest of the night.

Hinata herself was enjoying the feeling of power as she turned the confident Charlotte in a shivering mess. She couldn't get enough of it, and was eager for the chance to do it again.

"A-anyway." Charlotte stuttered, trying to hold her desires back. "Let's get you dressed, sweetheart. We need you to look perfect when you get out there tonight. I can guarantee that I'll get you the best possible outfit for the dance. I know Nell especially will love it."

"Hm? Nell?" Hinata remembered. That's right, Nell was 'out of commission' ever since the morning. When Hinata revealed her naked body to her for the first time, Nell had become so wound up that she had to be taken to her room. She never had the chance to do anything else with Hinata after that.

"Nell, is she okay now?" Hinata asked hopefully.

"Oh yes, she's very much okay, and _very_ eager to see you again." Charlotte said playfully, regaining her composure.

Hinata gasped happily. She felt her heartbeat speed up, and her face turn red. A chance to see Nell again! Out of all the villagers in Bountiful Fields, Nell was easily the one she was most keen on spending more time with. She loved how much she had in common with Nell, and how much Nell's personality was a near mirror image of Hinata herself. That being said, there was a more perverted edge to Hinata's thoughts regarding Nell that didn't exist previously. Now that Hinata had become sexually active, in addition to the knowledge that Nell had a crush on her, Hinata had much more in mind on what she wanted to do to the green-haired girl outside of simply talking to her.

"By the way Hinata, do you have any preferences on what you want to wear? I have plenty of ideas already, but I'm more than welcome to any suggestions."

"Hmm." Hinata wracked her brain for a few moments. She was never big on fashion, and thus couldn't come up with any concrete ideas. However, Hinata definitely wanted to look good for the villagers, especially Nell. Just the thought of impressing Nell with a beautiful outfit made her heart feel warm, almost like a schoolgirl giddy for her date. She spent a few moments brainstorming, not entirely sure what would be the best thing to wear.

After some thought, something clicked in Hinata's mind. Yes, she had something in mind. In fact, it was a wonder that she didn't think of it sooner. After all, Hinata knew that the dance was going to be anything but innocent. A cloud of sexual tension forever hung in the air that could no longer be ignored. And since Hinata promised that she wanted to repay the villagers for their kindness, she had the perfect outfit in mind.

"Ms. Charlotte?"

"Yes?"

"Remember that outfit you showed me from yesterday? The one that I refused to wear last time?"

Charlotte was confused for a few seconds, but then her expression turned into an almost evil looking smirk as she realized what Hinata was hinting at.

"Oh, you mean _that_ one?"

"Yes, I think I know what I want to wear now..."

"Haha. Nell, do you need to get some air, dear? You look like a nervous wreck."

"N-n-no Mira, I-I'm fine." Nell sputtered.

The young green haired girl shivered in her seat, shaking as if she were freezing to death in spite of the comfortable weather. It was getting late as the villagers finished up their preparations. The town square area was filled with all manner of decorations. Torches and lamps helped illuminate the area as the sun slowly disappeared from the horizon. Yet as the surrounding wilderness shifted into a quiet night, the small village bristled with activity. The pounding of drums and other percussion instruments filled the air, sending vibrations that shook everything in earshot to their core. The building tempo created an atmosphere of excitement and anticipation, which had an especially strong effect on the quiet Nell.

The girl could do nothing but shake in her seat like a lost puppy, her eyes darting around, waiting for the moment when a certain blue-haired girl would arrive. The images of Hinata's body flooded Nell's thoughts and refused to leave. Nell could still remember when she saw Hinata's gorgeous naked body for the first time. Her big breasts, her huge, soft belly, her pure creamy skin. When she was taken back to her room, Nell threw herself on her bed and… well, "calmed" herself down for hours. But even after all that, Nell desperately wanted more. Nell knew that Hinata was mostly likely much bigger and much more beautiful, and the stories that Mira told her of Hinata's exploits made Nell both incredibly jealous yet very excited. She was upset over being left out, but thankfully Mira promised that she would get front-row seats this time around. And that of course was why Nell sat there, shaking with anticipation, feeling the torturous passage of each aching second.

"Mira, everything is ready!" Lenn called out from afar, having just finished tying red ribbons to a set of wooden posts.

"Alright, just in time. Hinata should be here any moment." Nell gulped at Mira's words, shaking even harder. Using a simple jutsu, Mira sent up a ball of red chakra high up into the air. It hovered in the sky for a few seconds before exploding, similar to a firecracker.

"There's the signal. Looks like everything is good to go. You ready, Hinata?" Charlotte asked her companion.

"Yes." Hinata answered, raising her a voice a bit as the sounds of the drums grew louder.

"Good, let us know if you get too tired. We can help replenish your stamina if it gets too much for you."

"Ah, I'll be fine." Hinata assured. Though she was nervous, Hinata actually felt very excited over the event. Being the star guest at a dance would have made her too embarrassed before, but she couldn't ask for a better audience than Bountiful Fields. It certainly wouldn't be the most embarrassing thing she had ever done with them, thus Hinata showed far more enthusiasm than usual. There was nothing to worry about.

"Those drums... does everyone here know how to play music?" Hinata asked, both out of inquisitiveness and to keep calm using small talk.

"Just a handful of us." The blonde responded. "Although we're skilled at cooking, many of us come from all walks of life. Musicians, tailors, athletes, you name it."

"I-I see…" Hinata kept quiet after that, instead opting to mentally prepare herself for what was to come.

"All right, here goes." Charlotte said before turning a corner. With a final gulp, Hinata followed.

"Whoa."

Hinata gasped in amazement as she viewed the town square. It was decorated like a festival. There was a large circular opening in the center, which was clearly the dance area, but hovering in the air were dozens of colorful ribbons that danced like fairies, as well as floating Japanese-style lamps and torches. Most of them were a mixture of red, orange, and yellow in color, but every few seconds they would let out a series of colorful, rainbow sparks, similar to a firecracker, which gave off an almost magical feel. Even if calling ninjutsu 'magic' was incorrect, there was no better word to describe the sight before her.

The women were all settled in decorated tables surrounding the dance circle. From what Hinata could see, they were wearing a variety of beautiful kimonos that came in all colors, patterns, and sizes. Most of them were seated and already eating from small plates of food, and she could also see about a dozen women playing instruments in the background.

Hinata, through her amazement, saw a figure in the center that she could tell had to be Mira. It seemed that Mira noticed her at the same time, as the village leader waved at her and signaled to the rest that the guest of honor was coming. Sure enough, a second later, all the villagers looked at Hinata's direction and broke out into growing cheers and applause.

Hinata felt herself shiver in excitement as she felt their cheers. All this… all of this was for her. It was an incredible feeling. So much that it made her determined to have as much fun as possible. If they could put in all this effort for her, then Hinata was set on proving to them it was worth the trouble.

"I'll be up ahead, Hinata. You just walk along the path, okay?" Charlotte called out to Hinata, trotting away. At first Hinata was confused on what Charlotte meant by path, but then it became clear. Many of the ribbons and lamps dancing in the sky flew towards Hinata's position. The colorful lights swirled around the large girl for a second before rearranging themselves into a path that led Hinata towards the dance area.

"Amazing." Hinata whispered to herself. Looking ahead, she saw the expectant looks of the villagers, and knew it was time. Dinner was ready, and all that remained was her arrival. With a brave expression, Hinata walked along the path towards yet another delicious paradise.

Hinata poured as much chakra as she could into her body, trying to enhance her strength and endurance as she waddled forward. With her new weight, having to use chakra just to move became a necessity. However, the hundreds of extra pounds provided plenty of fuel for her to use. Besides, her highly-sensitive body felt quite nice as it jiggled with each step. Hinata especially enjoyed how her belly slapped against her thighs. It took a couple minutes, but Hinata succeeded in reaching the town square.

The already loud cheers reached an even higher level as Hinata arrived. The villagers screamed with joyous tones as if they had just seen a heartthrob celebrity. Hinata simply smiled and waved back meekly, unable to react with the same enthusiasm, but was happy all the same. However, one interesting thing that everybody noticed was what Hinata was wearing. Covered almost completely from head to toe on Hinata's immense form was a thick, black, cloak. The large cloak hid most of her curves, and appeared designed specifically to hide her body as much possible. Such an outfit clashed heavily with the atmosphere, but nobody was particularly bothered by it. With just one glance, every one of them understood. The cloak wasn't truly what Hinata was planning to wear. The real dance outfit was inside.

Hinata giggled under the outburst of attention, all of it centered on her. She already knew the villagers were fond of her, but seeing them express it with such energy added an extra appeal to it. She clutched onto her cloak tightly as she walked ahead, wanting to keep herself covered until she was ready. Glancing around, Hinata saw all the gleeful faces as they cheered her on. Eventually Hinata found who she was looking for. Sitting at the opposite side of her, in front of everybody else, was Nell. Smiling, Hinata waved at her, and judging by the way Nell flinched, she knew that Hinata's wave was meant for her. Nell reciprocated by waving back, though with more timidness. Hinata could tell that Nell was still embarrassed over how she openly drooled over the larger girl before, but Hinata wasn't upset about it. To be honest, Hinata gained a newfound adoration for Nell's behavior. In addition, Hinata had become much braver over the past few days, and this had given her a sort of doting feeling towards Nell. Hinata hoped deep down that her dancing would impress her.

"Welcome to our little festival, Hinata." Came Mira's voice, walking towards her after the applause and music died down. "I hope all of this isn't too overwhelming for you."

"No. Not at all, Ms. Mira. Everything looks amazing!" Hinata kept her voice steady as she spoke. She still had some butterflies in her stomach, but Hinata's eagerness, and hunger, were enough to push her on.

"Glad to hear. Now, I don't want you to tire yourself out, so we'll have you eat first before we get started." With that, Mira waved her hand, and set things in motion.

"Eep!" Hinata yelped as she suddenly felt something hit her bottom and lift her into the air. It took her a moment to realize that a large chair had collided with her soft body. The chair was big enough to contain her entire frame, and it moved on its own accord to place her onto the seat before gently lowering itself to the center of the dance ring. Next, a table came flying by and placed itself right in front of Hinata. After the initial shock over suddenly being airborne for a couple seconds wore off, Hinata gazed in front of her and gasped.

On top of the table was a mug of juice, along with a single massive plate, and on that plate was a stack of the largest, juiciest steaks she had ever seen.

"These will keep you satisfied." Mira said while smirking. "Don't worry about the amount. I assure you that these babies are much more filling than you might think. Enjoy!"

"Ah! T-thank you!" Hinata squealed. Just seeing the juicy steaks and smelling the mouth-watering aroma was enough to blow all her worries away. Without wasting another second, Hinata grabbed the nearest fork and knife, cut up a piece, and immediately stuffed a chunk of meat into her mouth.

"HMMMM!" Hinata moaned as the powerful flavors hit her tongue. Oh, how she waited for this! She felt a little guilty over gorging herself right away, but her hunger had risen to the forefront, and it demanded to be satisfied. Giving in to her instinctual desire, the world faded away as Hinata's mind focused entirely on the delicacy before her. The seasonings, the texture, and the sheer size of the steaks occupied her senses. The steaks must have been at least 2.5 feet long, and extremely thick too. There were five in total, and Hinata was hellbent on making sure all five would be resting snugly in her belly.

"Alright, ladies. Better eat up before Hinata finishes." Mira announced, not the least bit bothered by Hinata's behavior. Once Hinata got a nice meal in front of her, there was no stopping her. Mira returned to her seat at the same table Nell sat at, taking a modest plate of food to feed herself. The other villagers also returned to their respective meals, wanting to eat quickly. Though many of them would often glance at Hinata and smile. The sight of the massive girl stuffing her face like a starving animal was the perfect dinner entertainment, better than any silly performer.

Nell had the hardest time finishing her meal. She simply could not take her eyes off the immense beauty. Hinata was facing her direction, which gave Nell the perfect view of the girl's chubby face, voraciously devouring her meal. Her normally shy and gentle expression replaced by a fierce appearance that attacked the steaks like the wrath of an angry goddess. Even the sounds coming from Hinata were like music to her ears. The ravenous panting and grunting before silencing herself by stuffing her mouth shut, the powerful chomping of meat, and the thick sounds of her swallowing it all down. Nell rubbed her legs together in growing excitement, feeling her breath quicken. The only thing that bothered Nell was that ugly, black cloak Hinata was wearing, hiding away her gorgeous belly. What Nell wouldn't give for that bulky thing to go away.

Though it was difficult to take her eyes away, Nell was able to at least finish half of her meal before losing interest in it completely. She simply couldn't bother to let Hinata leave her sight anymore. She didn't even care about the fact that the surrounding women were teasing her.

A loud belch overpowered all other noise as the overweight teen finished her meal. Outside of a handful of startled yelps, the villagers all went silent as Hinata inadvertently signaled the completion of her feast.

"Paaaahh~!" Hinata sighed contently as she leaned back against her seat. The steaks were, just like everything else, absolutely delicious. And quite filling too. Hinata didn't expect them to satisfy her enhanced appetite as much as they did. There must have been a lot of calories packed into those slabs of meat.

"Finished already, sweetie?" Mira called out as she jogged to Hinata's position.

"Hmm, yes. Thank you so much Ms. Mira. It was delicious." Hinata licked her lips, enjoying the ever so familiar feeling of her belly becoming nice and full.

"Fantastic, dear! Those steaks are a specialty of ours. They contain a lot of energy, and can keep a person from getting exhausted for hours. I won't bore you with the details, but in short, it'll prevent you from tiring out too quickly."

Hinata was impressed at the ingenuity. It seemed like there wasn't a single obstacle that they didn't have a solution for. The ninja world also had a similar item that restored stamina, though it was merely in pill form. Hinata much preferred this more delicious method.

"Before we get started, do you want to take a moment to rest for a bit, or are you ready?" Mira asked.

Hinata weighed her options for a few seconds. In truth, taking a quick rest would have been nice, but she didn't want to bore everyone by simply sitting around. Even though they probably wouldn't have complained, Hinata still wanted to avoid troubling them in any way. Besides, thanks to those steaks, Hinata no longer felt nervous anymore. Similar to how alcohol gave regular people courage to sometimes do outlandish things, a hearty dinner did the same for her. There was no need to wait anymore.

"I'm ready, Ms. Mira. We can start." Hinata declared, her face filled with resolve.

It was precisely the answer Mira wanted to hear.

"Alright girls! Hinata is ready, LET'S GET THIS STARTED!"

The entire town square exploded with excited cheers and applause the very moment those words left Mira's lips. It was clear that the villagers were looking forward to this more than Hinata. All at once, red and orange ribbons shot into the air, dancing in several different patterns while shooting off rainbow colored sparks. The musicians, who previously had quieted down, instantly took their instruments and started playing away. Hinata herself was nearly thrown off balance as the chair she was sitting on suddenly went to life, pushing her up to her feet before flying away, both it and the table sent back due to Mira's ninjutsu.

After regaining her stability, Hinata suddenly found herself put on the spot. Feeling a bit of nervousness creep up again, Hinata beheld the women surrounding her. She took in all their cheering, their encouragement, their unfettered joy. Even if she was a little scared, Hinata still felt plenty of excitement herself. She too, wanted to get started, but she wasn't entirely sure what she should do first.

Luckily, Mira was there to rescue her. Returning to her seat, Mira took hold of a microphone and spoke into it.

"Ladies, you've all been very patient." Mira's enhanced voice bellowed throughout at the air, coming out loud and clear over all the noise. "Now we're on to the main event. Watch as Hinata, our adorable, precious angel, dazzles all of us with her dance moves. Hinata, why don't you show what you're hiding under that bulky cloak of yours?"

Another wave of cheering rang through the crowd. Through all the clamor, Hinata picked out phrases like "show us your body!" and "take it off!" that made her blush. Their brazen comments were embarrassing, but more than anything, it made her incredibly happy. Giggling to herself, Hinata felt her arousal grow. She too, wanted to show herself off. After standing up straight, and kicking her sandals away, she steeled herself.

After a few seconds, the cheering faded, instead transitioning to the women clapping in a set pattern, both them and the musicians building up tempo. Hinata understood. They were building up to the grand reveal. Deciding to go with the flow, Hinata slowly wiggled her hips left and right. Her movements were slow at first, but with each second that passed, the clapping picked up more speed, along with the rhythmic beating of the drums. And as they grew faster, Hinata's shook her hips faster as well. It was as if every single person was in complete sync, each caught up in a perfect flow. Still shaking herself faster, Hinata felt that now was the time. She first placed her hands against her belly as low as she could, then slowly brought them upward. The women, noticing Hinata's movements, knew what was coming, and they responded by clapping even faster, bringing the rhythm up to a fever pitch.

Hinata's hands reached her navel, and they clapped faster.

Hinata's hands reached her breasts, and the beating of the drums grew quicker.

Hinata's hands reached the neckline of her cloak, she grabbed on tightly, and the speed of the rhythm reached the maximum. She stopped moving her hips, becoming entirely still. Looking up at the crowd, Hinata's eyes made contact with Nell's, the skinny girl staring at her as if in a trance.

"Nell…" Hinata whispered in a voice that only she could hear, drowned out by the thunderous beat.

"Please… look at me."

Hinata ripped her entire cloak off, baring herself to the world.

Nell gasped at she saw Hinata's body. She instantly recognized Charlotte's special outfit that Hinata now wore. The extremely tiny, extremely revealing, and extremely erotic dancer outfit. It exposed an overwhelming amount of skin. The bra that Hinata wore could barely be called a bra. The cloth consisted of nothing more than two heart-shaped pieces of cloth that just barely covered her nipples, held together by nothing more than a piece of string. The same also held true for her underwear. No, not underwear. It was a thong. A tiny, miniscule thong that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. The only indication that it was even there was a two-inch wide piece of cloth shaped like a heart at the top part of her buttocks, while the front part of it was completely hidden under her massive belly. A skirt, decorated with glittering sequins and jewels hugged against Hinata's hips, but the skirt was a laughably short length, below even a mini-skirt that failed miserably at covering her thong and bottom. There was little other cloth than that. However, there was a wealth of gorgeous jewelry that adorned Hinata's entire body. Numerous strands of thin cloth with decorative coins hanging from them surrounding Hinata's belly, with several more squeezed tightly around her fat thighs. Her thick arms and wrists contained dozens of beautiful bracelets, and her wide neck held a dazzling necklace with a seemingly endless expanse of jewelry. Most of everything was lavender in color, matching Hinata's eyes, and giving her the air of a true seductress.

The next few seconds were in complete silence as every single woman was rendered breathless. All of them. Nell, Charlotte, Lenn, and even Mira were blown away by the gorgeous young woman. Even the sounds of wildlife seemed to have stopped. It was as if the entire world has frozen in this single instant. There was no denying her beauty anymore. Even someone who didn't share their unusual standards would have instantly fallen under Hinata's spell.

For what felt like an eternity, it was pure silence. But then, sound returned to the world again. It was feeble at first. A simple clap here. A slight murmur there. Then it grew to gentle applause with a few cheers. Then into more fervent applause with louder cheers. And soon, with the villagers all recovering one by one, the air filled with uproarious clapping, zealous cheers, and endless whistling.

Hinata, who unconsciously held her breath the entire time, exhaled all at once letting out not just air, but the tension that had built up inside her. Hinata felt overjoyed, relieved, and drained all at once. She even felt tears of happiness well up in her eyes. The sheer amount of passion she felt directed at her in that moment guaranteed that this would be a cherished memory forever.

The cheering seemed to went on forever, which became prolonged as Hinata showed herself off to them. Pleased by their acceptance, Hinata made sure that every person got a full view of her entire body. She slowly turned around, allowing the audience to get glance at every part of her erotic getup, from her tiny bra that might as well have been two heart-shaped stickers, to the dazzling jewels that adorned her bulging belly, to the tiny thong with strings that buried itself between her massive cheeks. The feeling of their stares boring into her made Hinata's body feel warmer by the second, almost like she was being massaged by invisible hands. It felt amazing.

In the corner of her eye, Hinata took notice of Nell, and laughed quietly. Nell's jaw had dropped, and she gawked at Hinata as if she were a goddess made real. Hinata was pleased knowing she had this kind of effect on people.

As the cheering slowly died down, Mira's voice boomed through the air, "Ladies of Bountiful Fields, you've just witnessed an unforgettable sight. Hinata, through her endless kindness, has blessed us for our efforts and gave us a wonderful gift. Hinata, you look absolutely stunning, and if you may, please reward us more with a beautiful dance."

A final burst of cheering came as Mira finished. Hinata was rather surprised at the dramatic wording of her little speech. She spoke as if Hinata really was some sort of goddess, as if merely dressing up for a dance was like a sacred blessing that she provided to the village. It felt like she was quite literally being worshipped.

She didn't dislike it, though…

As the voices lowered, the music started again. This was it. No more delays. Feeling the moment upon her, Hinata took a deep breath. In truth, she wasn't that hesitant anymore. Instead, Hinata simply felt the vibrations of the drums reverberate through her skin, letting the rhythm guide her.

Hinata started by slowly shaking her hips, similar to a belly dancer. Her movements were slight at first, but just that simple movement earned some excited murmuring from the crowd. She then moved her hips were more effort, causing her butt to bounce and jiggle like gelatin. Hinata smiled as she heard their gasps, and grew braver. Next, she made sure that her belly and breasts shook as well. Raising her arms into the air, with her wrists criss-crossed, Hinata put more force into her movements, shaking her entire body.

The audience reacted to every single movement with increasing excitement and enthusiasm. Hinata now held nothing back. She bounced her body around as much as she could, her entire body bouncing like a raging ocean. Her hypnotic movements caught all of the adoring women in a trance, as their eyes got a view of her breasts slapping against each other, and the endless waves travelling along her belly, back, butt, thighs, arms, and legs.

Hinata spun around a few times, wanting to keep her legs moving. It wasn't exactly the easiest thing in the world. It felt like several massive bags of liquid were attached to her body, and even a simple spin put her in danger of falling off balance. Still, Hinata pressed on. It wasn't a bad experience. In fact, quite the opposite. Hinata was enjoying herself. She never danced before, but now she knew that she would be wanting to do this many more times in the future.

Wanting to change things up, Hinata tried moving around in the dance arena more instead of just standing in the same spot. Lowering her arms down to her hips, Hinata tried to prance forward with her right leg. She stumbled a bit on the landing, but immediately righted herself, making sure to keep the rest of her body in motion. Hinata was no professional dancer by any means. Her movements were awkward and showed a clear lack of experience. However, the cheers from the villagers didn't stop, nor even falter for so much as a second. They treated Hinata like an expert and showed nothing but reverence for every way she moved, mistakes and all. The floating ribbons in the air also provided assistance, adding a flair to Hinata's movements by spinning around her body whenever she performed a twirl, or expelling sparks whenever she struck a sudden pose.

Eventually Hinata had established a steady rhythm. Her moves weren't too complicated, and instead settled onto whatever kept her fat jiggling. She let the beat of the music soak in and moved along with it. Because of the jewelry covering her, every movement caused Hinata's entire figure to glitter with dazzling light. Even if her execution wasn't perfect, Hinata received nothing but support. With growing comfort, Hinata continued her dance non-stop for several minutes.

Hinata slowly moved in a loop along the outer edge of the dance area. She wanted to make sure that she got close to every woman in the audience. She mostly stuck to simple hip-shaking to keep her fat jiggling, but often mixed it up with twirls, lunges, and whatever movement came to mind. No matter what she did, the reaction was positive. Her body became sweaty, and her breath labored, but Hinata didn't mind. It felt great to dance, and she was more than willing to put in the effort despite her weight, though admittedly she might not be able to keep it up for every single table.

As she danced, Hinata moved close by to one of the tables. She smiled at the women sitting at the table as they squealed like a pack of rabid fangirls when she got close.

"Kyaaa! You're so cute!"

"Your dancing is wonderful! Keep it up!"

"I love the way you shake your belly!"

Hinata giggled at their over-the-top reactions. To reward them, Hinata did just that by adding an extra shake of her core, causing her belly to bounce like gelatin, which earned her more praise. After putting on a show for a few more seconds, Hinata moved on and repeated the process for each table, making sure each watcher got an eyeful. She enjoyed the way they looked at her and cheered for her. The dancer clothes she wore enhanced it even further. Hinata felt wicked over how exposed she was. Her clothes were so completely _slutty_ , and Hinata loved it. Her gentle expression contrasted with her erotic outfit, which only ended up enhancing her appeal.

As the minutes passed, Hinata heard Mira's voice call out.

"You're doing just fine, Hinata. Here's some more snacks for you to keep your energy up."

"Huh?" Hinata wondered at first what Mira meant by that. At first she thought that Mira wanted her to stop, but then her questions were answered by what she saw in the sky.

Several more ribbons flew in her direction, but these new ones however came bearing treats. Each of them had a large chunk of steak tied to them, just large enough to fill her entire mouth.

Hinata gasped happily as she understood. In truth, she was getting a little tired, and some food was just what she needed. As her belly gurgled, Hinata went to the closest food ribbon, lifted her chin and opened her mouth wide. The ribbon then unraveled itself, dropping the hunk of meat into her mouth.

"Hmmm", Hinata moaned as she got some much needed nourishment, rubbing her belly all the while. It was delicious, as usual. After letting the meat rest inside her belly, Hinata resumed her dance. However, Hinata's moves this time around were more energetic. It was like she had just received a pick-me-up from the meat, and she danced with more fervor. Her shakes and bounces become more intense, and her twirls were faster and longer. Then, just to top it all off, Hinata would end her moves with a pose while opening her mouth, which would then be filled with more steak. The women were impressed at how quickly Hinata picked up this new pattern. Not even a minute in, and she was already perfectly shifting between a heated dance followed by a short moment to let more meat fall into her mouth. She was a natural.

The cheering, clapping, and music grew more intense by the minute, and Hinata moved along in sync with them. As time passed on, Hinata became more and more comfortable with dancing, and she moved with increasing skill. Not only that, but her movements became more teasing and bold. Now having gotten the hang of dancing, Hinata started to show herself off to her audience, namely her body. There was a clear sexual edge to her movements now, and it didn't go unnoticed. Just as Hinata became more lewd, so did the comments thrown at her.

"There you go! Show off that fat body!"

"Hinata, you're so hot and sexy!"

"Get bigger for us, Hinata!"

"Please let us touch you. We'll make you go crazy!"

Hinata moaned quietly as their comments sank into her body like a lustful caress. Feeling encouraged, Hinata pushed her dancing to an even greater peak, just so she could hear them desire her more.

It all came to a head once Hinata reached the last table. The one where Mira, Lenn, and Nell were sitting in.

The sisters, along with everyone else, sang their praises once Hinata arrived, welcoming the girl with great enthusiasm. Nell however remained quiet, though her eyes didn't leave Hinata for even a second. Hinata moved much closer to them this time, leaving little more than a foot between her belly and Nell.

'Alright, let's see if I can do this.' Hinata thought to herself, feeling braver than ever.

Hinata then performed her most erotic dance yet. She executed pose after pose, each specifically meant to emphasize her body as much as possible. The light shone brilliantly against both her sweat and the glittering jewelry wrapped around her body. She kept escalating her dancing, following up by holding both her arms up with her hands on the back of her neck. Hinata then began to thrust her body back and forth, as if humping the air, causing her belly and breasts to repeatedly clap together in an increasing pattern. The loud, deep sounds of her skin slapping together demonstrated just how heavy she was. Her body jiggled with such force that it threatened to tear what little clothes she wore right off. Her tiny bra struggled to keep itself attached to her nipples, and the strands containing the decorative coins wrapped around her torso clacked loudly, as if on the verge of snapping apart.

But the subsequent reaction was precisely what Hinata wanted. The cheering from the crowd reached an almost deafening level. They couldn't get enough of it, and desperately wanted more. Nell still didn't cheer, but the look of pure shock on her face spoke a million words, and her quickened breath was definitely not from exhaustion.

'Yes, look at me. Look at me!' Hinata yelled to herself, feeling the pleasant tinges of sexual arousal.

After several more seconds of belly dancing, Hinata stopped suddenly, and opened her mouth again, causing another ribbon to deposit a chunk of meat into her mouth. As she chewed, Hinata turned around and bent forward, spreading her legs out and placing her hands on her knees. It took an extra few seconds to get her hands underneath her belly, but she succeeded. Settled into place, she started bouncing hips up and down, giving the crowd full view of her massive, bouncing butt.

Hinata couldn't see her in this position, but knew Nell was going crazy. Even under all the noise, Hinata could hear Nell breathing heavily. She could even feel Nell's gaze burning into her, glued to her butt, her massive cheeks covered with a thong so tiny it might as well not even be there, and a beyond-mini skirt that only seemed to frame her bare butt even more.

The women squealed at Hinata's scandalous dance as she continued to bounce her butt right in their faces. The obese girl was so close to them that they could feel her body heat. Hinata, too, could feel their breath against her sensitive bottom, and moaned at the slight pleasure it brought. Hinata somewhat expected that someone in the crowd would lose control and start touching her. In fact, she outright hoped someone would. She wanted the women to mentally break and swarm her. Looking around, Hinata could see the jealous glares of the other women who weren't lucky enough to be in the special seats. She promised herself she would make it up to them later. As much as Hinata enjoyed her dance, she was ready for the next phase. Her body was filled with sexual desire, and Hinata needed to get it sated.

Hinata maintained her butt-bouncing for another full minute before getting tired and pulling back. A few disappointed groans emanated for the villagers that the show was over, but Hinata gave them one last treat. Standing back up, Hinata lifted her right leg up while turning slightly to the side, and held her arms straight down, hands perpendicular to her forearm. It was an expertly done pose that perfectly emphasized every single curve. And after a deliberately flirty giggle, Hinata blew them a kiss.

'There! I… did it!' Hinata swelled with pride as she basked in the applause, breaking her pose to relax. She couldn't believe how much fun this was. Hinata knew right away that she wanted to make dancing a regular occurrence from now on. It was better than she could have ever imagined. Catching her breath, Hinata waved at her loving fans, basking in the elated atmosphere. She even took time to wave at the musicians in the back, who had stopped to wave back happily at her.

"Eh!? Ms. Mira?" Hinata was startled when Mira suddenly appeared next to her with a devilish smirk on her face. Hinata didn't even notice her walk by. She wasn't sure how to react at first, and simply stood there. Still smiling, Mira leaned down to her ear and whispered.

"Magnificent dance, Hinata. You shone brighter than any diamond. I can say with full confidence that you surpassed all our expectations, but there's still one more dance you need to do."

"Hm? Another…?" Hinata was surprised. She thought it was over, but there was still more?

"Yes. I think Nell here deserves a _special_ dance from you."

"KYAAA!" A sudden scream shot from the table. Hinata turned to see what it was, but then a large object above caught her eye. Turning her sight upward, Hinata saw Nell, still in her chair, flying into the sky. The chair flew right towards the center of the town square, and plopped right onto the ground, with a very shocked, scared, and dizzy Nell on its seat.

Mira then spoke to Hinata again in a hushed tone. "Hinata, after that show you put on for us, I'm sure you're nice and turned on. Why don't you get things started by giving Nell a good time. Then, we'll make you cum all night long."

Hinata shivered in arousal at those last words. It was true, Hinata was indeed turned on. Wearing erotic clothes, showing herself off, listening to the women's' lewd comments. Hinata may have been tired, but she wasn't out yet. And Hinata did want to do something special for Nell.

"Gh! M-M-M-M-Mira!?" Nell stuttered, clearly not expecting to be placed right into the middle, seen by everybody.

"Don't worry, Nell" Mira held the microphone to her mouth as she spoke, her magnified voice heard by all, "Hinata talked to me, and said she wanted to give you a special dance. I'm sure you don't mind, right?"

"E-eh?" Nell looked surprised, and her voice oddly high-pitched.

"Isn't that right, Hinata?" Mira then held the microphone to Hinata's mouth.

Hinata hesitated a little, but then decided to play along, "Y-yes. I want to do something special for you, Nell."

Many of the women went "Oooooo" in excitement, as if they had just watched a drama scene where a girl confessed to her crush. Nell shivered and gulped, looking nervous. Hinata, however, due to her own experience as a timid girl, could see clear signs of excitement in Nell's expression.

Mira signaled to the band, and they resumed playing their music. As the mood turned energetic again, Mira gave Hinata one last tip.

"By the way, I used a little jutsu on Nell while she was watching you. It's a special technique that reinforces a person's flesh and bones, preventing them from getting injured. So, don't hesitate in being a little 'rough' with her, if you know what I mean."

Mira winked before heading back to her seat, leaving Hinata with an unreadable expression.

With the focus all on her again, Hinata felt the same well of eagerness that she felt from dancing earlier. It seemed her body was going through a second wind. Hinata turned her gaze at Nell, sitting there with her bulky dark green kimono. Grinning mischievously, Hinata decided on what she wanted to do. It may have originally been Mira's idea, but Hinata quickly found herself loving it, and she was eager to try it out.

Hinata began to walk towards Nell. But it wasn't a simple walk. No, it was a seductive, slow, sultry strut that brought attention to every curve in her body. She made sure to add an extra bounce to her hips and chest. The effect was immediate. Whatever fear and embarrassment Nell had vanished, being replaced instead by sheer desire as she openly gawked at Hinata's body. Nell's eyes darted up and down, seemingly unable to decide if she wanted to stare at Hinata's massive breasts as they repeatedly bounced against each other, straining the tiny bra, or her enormous belly that jiggled endlessly though its incredible expanse. Even Hinata's steps seemed thunderous. Every footfall creating a slight rumble that shook Nell's body as Hinata moved ever closer. Hinata's smile grew, getting off on the thrill of seducing another person.

Hinata moved as close as she could to Nell without actually touching her. This led to Nell's vision being consumed almost entirely by Hinata's breasts and belly. She could literally hear and feel the vibrations from Hinata's belly as it digested its load.

Hinata began her dance. She performed a similar move from before. Holding her arms up, hands behind her neck, and moving her hips back and forth. The watching villagers shouted encouragement to Hinata, wanting her to take it further. Hinata couldn't see Nell's face from this angle, but knew she was enjoying it just by feeling her quickened breath against her belly. The observers, however, could see Nell's face, and she had an expression of someone who was literally hypnotized. The green-haired girl's mouth was agape, and she stared openly at all the bouncing flesh like it was the only thing existing in her world. At first, she made sure that her body didn't touch Nell's, but the longer the dance went on, the more Hinata got into it. She increased the speed of her hip thrusts, as well as pushing them out further and further, causing her belly to slightly collide with Nell's face. She didn't stop there either. Hinata slowly inched herself closer, allowing more of her belly to make contact with the smaller girl.

The crowd gasped as Hinata did something especially daring. Getting as close as she could to Nell, Hinata bent her knees slightly, causing her entire belly to fall on Nell's lap, with Nell's face smothered in her breasts. Hinata then grabbed the top of the chair, and pressed her entire body _hard_ into Nell.

"Hmmmph!" Nell's voice came out muffled as she felt Hinata's soft skin squeeze her against the seat. Her arms and legs were the only parts of her still visible as Hinata gave her the lap dance of a lifetime.

"Wow! I'm soo jealous!"

"That's it Hinata, smother her!"

"Keep going, Hinata!"

The crowd cheered her on, loving every second of it. Hinata herself, felt her body enflame with pleasure. She moaned loudly, loving the feel of her belly smothering Nell. She was barely even dancing anymore. Now she was just outright humping Nell deep into the seat. Hinata wanted to keep going, but concern for Nell's wellbeing caused her to pull back. With some willpower, Hinata pulled her massive self off from the seat.

"Puuuuahh!" came Nell's gasp as she became free from the flesh prison. Her breath was labored, and her body twitched like crazy. But what pleased Hinata the most was the clear smile on Nell's face. She was enjoying it.

"H-H-Hinata… a-amazing…" Nell sputtered through labored breath, her pale face flush. Hinata felt her heart warm. It was great to receive pleasure, but Hinata realized that giving pleasure was fun as well, and seeing Nell enjoy her service made Hinata want to please her more. Leaning down, Hinata moved her face closer to her companion.

"Are you okay, Nell?" she asked.

"Y-yes… Hinata… you're so pretty. I love… everything..." Came Nell's words.

"Then, you don't mind if I go a little further, do you?" Hinata asked. In truth, Hinata desperately hoped Nell would accept. Hinata felt so turned on that she was about to explode. She really wanted to do more.

"Please… more."

No more needed to be said. With a delighted squeal, Hinata immediately stood back up, and turned around. Wasting no time, Hinata immediately shoved her enormous butt right into Nell's face, smothering her.

Hinata moaned, Nell moaned (though muffled), and the audience cheered at Hinata's brash action. No longer interested in slow buildup, Hinata bounced her butt up and down at a feverish pace. She did everything possible to make sure as much of her body came into contact with Nell as possible. She pushed Nell hard against the seat, and furiously grinded her body into the chair. Nell, having gotten used to the situation, started to reciprocate by reaching her arms around Hinata's body, grabbing tightly onto her fat butt, and forcefully pressing her face against it.

"Ahh! Oh god, Nell! Ahh! You feel so good! Ahh!" Hinata moaned shamelessly, having forgot about the fact that she was being watched by a crowd. For both girls, the rest of the world melted away, focused entirely on each other. They kept at it for minutes, neither wanting to stop for anything in the world. But even still, Hinata wanted more.

"Ahh, Nell, please forgive me, but I have to…!" Hinata then followed up by lowering herself onto Nell.

"Guh!" The breath escaped Nell's lungs as Hinata suddenly pressed herself extra hard against the smaller girl's lungs. Another "Ooooh" emanated from the watching villagers as it dawned on everyone what Hinata was trying to do. Hinata was going to sit on Nell. She was going to smother and squeeze the entire girl under her corpulent body. She was going to overwhelm the smaller girl with her dominating form, and smash her into the ground.

Hinata didn't put her entire weight behind it yet, instead only doing about half. She lowered herself on Nell's lap, enjoying both the feel of the smaller girl's squirming body, and the heavy creaking of the wooden chair. After a few seconds, Hinata raised herself up, giving Nell some time to recover.

"So good… so good." Hinata moaned deliriously, losing control of herself. "Ah, Nell… I'm sorry again. I-I can't stop!" Bending forward, Hinata flexed her butt cheeks as wide apart as possible, before leaning heavily into Nell, sitting on her a second time.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH! OH GOD!" Hinata yelled out in pure bliss.

Hinata put far more weight on her prisoner this time, causing the legs of the chair to bend severely. Only Nell's arms and legs were visible, feebly flailing against the incredible weight. The realization of knowing how utterly helpless Nell was added an extra thrill that made Hinata become even more lewd.

"Hmmph!" Nell moaned under the weight. She felt Hinata's flesh everywhere, and the sensation overwhelmed her brain, turning it into mush. Hinata's skin was softer than anything else, like the fluffiest cloud in the world made manifest. If Nell were to die right here, she couldn't think of a better way.

Hinata shook her hips, relentlessly driving Nell deeper into the cushion. She maintained her position for another 30 seconds before her knees became tired. She lifted herself up again, this time with Nell literally stuck to her skin for a couple seconds before falling back onto the chair.

"Ha ha haha. So good. Hehe, so good." Hinata laughed, seemingly having lost her mind. The feeling of trapping someone beneath her nearly brought her to a sexual climax. This time, Hinata barely waited. She bent down on her knees more, spread her buttocks, and slammed herself back onto Nell as hard as possible. The sound of her collision literally echoed into the air, like a mini explosion of air. Hinata's feet left the ground. She was now completely on top of Nell, every pound of body weight fully on her helpless, squirming seat.

Nell's body, currently in a spread-eagle position, fought frantically against the overwhelming weight forced upon her, all to no use. Hinata's butt consumed everything from her thighs up to her chest, while Hinata's layers of back fat completely smothered Nell's head and most of her arms. She was helpless against the behemoth, unable to speak and barely able to move, and whatever squirming she did only added to Hinata's pleasure, the enormous, fat ninja no longer giving her an ounce of mercy.

*SNAP*

In an instant, the chair blew apart to pieces, finally losing its valiant fight against the morbidly obese girl on top if it. Then, a split second later, another loud BOOM accompanied Hinata's immense body crashing into the ground. All other sounds, from both the audience and the musicians, went silent as every women had their attention caught by the mini-explosion that just went off.

"Aaaahhh" Hinata let out an extended moan as a moderate yet lengthy orgasm flowed through her body. She seemed only half-aware that she had just broke a chair and pounded Nell into the ground. After letting the pleasant orgasm run its course, the tingly Hinata clumsily pulled herself from the dirt, slowly standing back up. Turning her head around, Hinata looked to see if her partner was okay. She had literally created a mini-crater on the ground, and inside that crater was a nearly passed-out Nell and the ruined pieces of the chair.

Wanting to check, Hinata quickly activated her Byakugan and checked Nell's vitals. Thankfully, there wasn't even the slightest injury. Hinata silently thanked Mira for whatever jutsu she used to protect Nell's body. The poor girl probably wouldn't have been to handle it otherwise.

"Ugh…" Nell groaned as she slowly came to. She looked like a total mess. Her hair disheveled, and her kimono dirty and coming loose. Nell groaned more as she slowly stood up, moving slightly off balance. However, even despite all that, Nell still had a smile on her face, still having the look of someone who had just received a wonderful gift.

"S-sorry Nell," Hinata panted as she apologized, "I went a little wild there… Nell?"

Hinata got a little worried over how silent her partner was. Initially, Hinata thought she made a mistake. That is, until she saw what Nell did next.

Nell looked up at Hinata, with a very lustful grin on her face, and licked her lips.

"Eh? N-Nell?"

"Uh oh. Hinata's done it now." Mira chuckled quietly.

"Hee hee, she's gonna get it good. Nell's switch just got flipped." Lenn agreed, giggling like a maniac. Excited murmuring welled within the crowd, with many of the women speaking in tones that indicated they were expecting this to happen.

Hinata was still confused. She had never seen Nell like this before. The green haired girl eyed Hinata like a hungry wolf, showing even more desire than what she expressed during the morning.

"I can't… hold back… anymore." Nell panted, her tone much darker.

"Umm, Nell?"

"My… you…" Nell took another step towards Hinata.

"U-umm?" Hinata stepped back nervously.

"It's… my turn… to love you!"

Nell grabbed hold onto her loose kimono, and ripped the entire thing off.

Hinata's jaw dropped at what she saw. Nell was completely nude, no longer a single strand of cloth on her.

And she had an AMAZING body.

Hinata had no idea how she never realized it, or even how Nell hid it all this time, but Nell easily had the most incredible body Hinata had ever seen, far surpassing anyone else in the village, no the world! Her breasts were massive, bigger than any other woman, even more than Tsunade herself, while also being perfectly shaped with just the right amount of sag. Her waist was thin with a perfectly toned belly, which then flared out into wide hips along with full thighs. Her skin was pure and pale, and shone brilliantly against the warm light. She was an ultra bombshell beauty in every way, and easily could have nailed down any guy she wanted. But Nell didn't want any man. She wanted only one person.

Hinata was speechless, utterly floored by the outstanding young woman standing in front of her. But Nell wasn't done. With Hinata still reeling from the shock, Nell raised up her hands and arranged them into a hand sign.

A familiar hand sign.

A VERY familiar hand sign.

A certain hand sign that Hinata recognized anywhere, because it was a hand sign that was always used by one specific person she admired. One person in her life who used it more than anyone.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

"No way…" Hinata gasped helplessly as she saw another Nell appear. Then another. And another. And another. More and more, until there were 10 Nells in total, all of them just as nude as the original, and all of them looking ready to engage in their own 'feast'.

"Hinata." They all said in unison.

"Please."

"BE MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Every single Nell pounced.

"Eep!" Hinata squeaked in shock as the absurdly sexy clones attacked her all at once. They rammed into her at full force, sending Hinata tumbling to the ground on her back with all the clones in tow. Hinata barely had time to process everything that had just happened. The very moment she hit the ground, Nell went to work. Each of the clones covered Hinata's immense body, grabbed onto both Hinata's clothes and jewelry she wore, and ripped them all off at once, sending cloth and crystals strewn across the ground, and leaving Hinata just as naked as Nell. Then they unleashed a relentless assault on her body.

"Oh! AHH! N-Nell!" Hinata felt a powerful burst of pleasure through her entire body. It happened so fast she could barely react. The tables had turned, and now Hinata was rendered helpless by Nell. Both her building exhaustion and weight caused Hinata to be without the slightest hint of a chance to resist.

Nell and her clones were voracious. Two clones had grabbed onto Hinata's breasts and stuffed her nipples into their mouths, sucking as if their lives depended on it. Four other clones dived on Hinata's belly and massaged it as much as possible. They didn't just use their hands though. The clones rammed their entire naked bodies deeply into Hinata's belly, rapidly humping to no end. Two other clones took Hinata's legs and did the same, wrapping their entire bodies around Hinata's thighs, pressing the chubby feet in between their large breasts. Another clone forced herself between Hinata's legs, reaching her soaking vagina and licking it furiously. The final Nell, the original, fit herself snugly between Hinata's breasts while her spread out legs were wrapped around Hinata's belly, rapidly humping the fat.

"Haaaahh, haaaah, Hinataaa." The main Nell panted as she stared at Hinata, her green eyes peering into Hinata's lavender eyes. Nell looked outright frightening, with an insane smile and near bloodshot eyes that radiated pure madness. There was not a single trace of the timid girl from before. Hinata would have been scared if not for the incredible pleasure she was feeling. Nell's body, or rather bodies, felt better than anything else. The way Nell's enormous breasts rubbed against her own twin giants, the feel of their tongues against her nipples, the strength of Nell's hips as the clones slammed against her belly, and the skillful tongues of the clones against her legs and privates.

"Oh nooo! N-NELL! AHH! OOOOHH! You feel… AMAZING!" Hinata's shock and fear began to fade away, being replaced instead by pure pleasure. The original Nell kept humping against the top of Hinata's belly, and her position gave Hinata a wonderful view of Nell's huge, bouncing breasts. The clones whose mouths weren't busy all moaned constantly with overwhelming lust, sounding like they were having the best sex of their lives. And soon enough, Hinata started to join in. The giant girl began bouncing her body in sync with Nell's thrusts, and her moans grew louder by the second.

A cacophony of lustful moans filled the sky as both girls fully lost control of themselves. Hinata broke out into a naughty grin, moaning as loudly as she could, joined by the cute and lust-filled voice of the many Nells. The girls all frantically rubbed against each other, trying their hardest to get both themselves, and the other off. The fact that they were being watched didn't faze them in the least. Hinata couldn't care about anything else in that moment but the sensation of every single bombshell figure pushing into her fat so tightly that Hinata could feel every single curve of their wide hips, smooth legs, and squishy breasts. Likewise, Nell's entire being focused on nothing but the ultra-soft feel of Hinata's fat, and the knowledge that she was making love to such an incredible, obese person.

"Ahh! Ahh! Hinata! I'm… AH!... so glad… I wanted to do this with you… so badly." The main Nell squeezed into her ravenous breath.

"Oh! M-me too, Nell! AHHH! OOH! You're… so… beautiful." Hinata responded through her own labored breath.

"Hinata…I … have such a crush on you! As soon as I saw you, I fell in love! AHHH! It was so hard to hold back… OHH… b-because you got fatter and fatter. I love it! I love how fat you are! I want to make you bigger! I want you to be so fat you can't even move! OOHH! I-I want to hold you down… and make love to you for the rest of your life!"

Hinata voice grew louder in pleasure as she heard Nell's confession. Being confessed to made Hinata extremely happy, and it came from the best possible person. And hearing that scenario of Nell fattening her up to immobility turned Hinata on beyond belief. She wanted nothing more but to be closer to her.

"Ah! N-Nell! I-I-I accept! I'll be fat for you! OOOHH! I'll be your girlfriend! I'll be your girlfriend!" Hinata shouted it with no hesitation.

The overjoyed girls nearly rammed their faces together, and locked their lips into a passionate kiss.

"HMMM!" Hinata moaned deeply as she felt Nell's soft lips against hers. It was Hinata's very first kiss on the lips. Never would she had imagined that her first kiss would be from another girl who was outright molesting her, but in the heat of the moment, it felt more right than anything in the world. Their kiss quickly became deep, both girls lashing out their tongues against each other, adding the sounds of their lips smacking together to the erotic plethora of noise. Their kiss went on for minutes, and they wanted to do it more, but the buildup of pleasure had become too great, forcing them to separate their lips.

The main Nell arched her back up high, squeezing the bottoms of Hinata's breasts and putting more force behind her hips.

"AHH! AHH! HINATA! I CAN'T! I'M… I'M… GONNA CUM!"

The remaining Nells all showed the same signs, each increasing the speed of their ministrations, and moving with increasing desperation. Their pleasure appeared to be linked together.

Hinata felt the same way. "AAAAHHH! YES! YES! NELL! ME TOO! MORE! MORE!" She bounced her fat as much as possible, feeling the heat inside her building up to the peak.

"AAHH! AHH! AAAAHH! CUMMING! CUMMING!"

"OOOHH! OOOOHH! AAAHH! YES! CUMMING!"

"HINATA!"

"NELL!"

Hinata, Nell, and all of her clones, screamed in unison, each of them hit with the explosive force of a massive orgasm. Their bodies jerked around, spasmed, and twitched as the sexual pleasure overwhelmed their brains and turned them into nothing more than mindlessly rutting animals. Hinata and the main Nell even had the same expression: both of them hanging in tongues out with their eyes rolled up, each of them crying out their endless bliss.

It took several minutes for the orgasms to fully pass on. Hinata, and Nell, both exhausted, laid out sloppily on the ground with no grace, with Hinata spread out on her back, and Nell laying limp on top of Hinata's belly and breasts. Nell's clones, however, were still around, each of them leaning against a part of Hinata's belly, regaining their breath.

"Oh dear, what are we going to do with you girls?" Mira's said as she walked out to the two teens, with a smirk on her face. Neither teen acknowledged Mira's presence, still not all there.

"Hinata just keeps getting better and better, huh sis?" Lenn said joyfully as she also came by.

"Yep. She truly is the best, although I guess we'll have to call off dinner and retire to bed for tonight. Ah well, at least Nell is happy." Mira muttered, though it seemed that the other villagers had already taken the hint, as they were cleaning things up, while occasionally giggling at the exhausted girls in the center.

"Hah, that's no big deal, though." Lenn laughed, bouncing with glee. "We'll have plenty of time to bond in the upcoming weeks, and Hinata did a wonderful job today. I can't wait until I get a personal dance from her. Ooo I can't wait."

"Lenn…" Mira spoke, but Lenn ignored her.

"And I really can't wait until Hinata gets my super special belly rub. I just know she's going to love it!"

"Lenn…"

"And then when Hinata starts feeling it, she'll beg for more, and then I'll grab her and-"

"Lenn!" Mira shouted, making Lenn jump.

"Eek! What?!"

"Look…" Mira said, pointing.

Lenn looked at what Mira was pointing at, gasped, then smiled. She was pointing at Hinata and Nell. While the sisters were talking, Hinata and Nell started to make love again. Their movements were slower, but their growing moans showed that it was more than enough.

"Ohh… Nell… don't stop…"

"Ahh… Hinata… more…"

The sisters both let out an exasperated sigh.

"Guess we'll have to carry these two to bed." Mira chuckled.

"Ahh, young love." Lenn cooed, gazing longingly at the young girls as they dived into round 2.

After dinner ended, many of the villagers joined in to carry Hinata and Nell to bed. Even as they were being carried, Hinata and Nell showed no reaction to it, still focusing on pleasuring each other as much as possible. Nell's clones all clung to Hinata's body as they were carried, still single-mindedly focused on the enormous girl while the original furiously made out with Hinata. The villagers eventually settled on letting them sleep together, and they took the two to a single room so they could bond some more. Bountiful Fields retired for the night, but instead of the gentle sounds of the wild, the night air carried the sounds of pleasurable moaning, as Hinata and Nell went at it for hours.


	7. Slothful Corruption

Hinata's eyes slowly rose as she woke up to a new day. It was the morning, or at least, she assumed it was morning, as there was a noticeable lack of light. It was still dark outside, but Hinata felt refreshed enough that she knew it had to have been the next day. But replacing the sounds of chirping birds were instead the sounds of rain pattering against the closed window. The rain was heavy, and the lack of light signified the presence of dark, brooding clouds hanging over the sky. An occasional flash of lightning occurred every so often, but the accompanying thunder was only moderate.

Hinata groaned slightly as she fully awoke, gradually heaving her heavyset self up into a sitting position. She could feel her wide breadth of skin reach across most of the bed, which creaked loudly from her movements. With a content sigh, she plopped back against the stack of pillows placed on the wall and relaxed, enjoying the soothing sounds of rain.

Glancing around, Hinata noticed that Nell was gone, though Hinata could tell just by the decorations that this had to be Nell's room. There was a lot of black and green in the room, with plenty of books filling the shelves along the walls and thick curtains that covered the windows. The whole appearance was perfect for a reclusive person to live in, and Nell fit the description perfectly.

"Hm, I wonder where she is…" Hinata idly muttered as she rubbed her belly, still fully naked. She wasn't worried or anything. Most likely Nell was outside getting dressed or something. Hinata was fine waiting for her to come back. As she waited, Hinata smiled to herself as the memories of last night all came back to her. It was perhaps the most enjoyable night she ever had. The adoring crowd, the feeling of dancing in her sexy outfit, the thrill of breaking so many taboos by stripping down, seducing her audience, and outright making love right then and there. And Nell, oh how much Hinata loved the time she spent with Nell.

She recalled back to what happened when the two girls were carried off back to bed. At the time, Hinata only just barely acknowledged being transported to bed, but once they realized they were in a room, she and Nell went wild. They kissed each other more times than Hinata could remember. The sweet taste of Nell's mouth and tongue were forever ingrained into her brain. How crazy it was that within a few hours she went from never kissing a person in her life to kissing more times than many people do in years. Hinata remembered that the first hour was spent on her back, with Nell, and her clones, violating her entire fat body, pleasuring her to orgasm after orgasm. They pleasured Hinata without the slightest bit of mercy and drove her crazy. Hinata, not feeling any shyness, screamed out encouragement and cries of ecstasy like no other.

_"Oh yes, yes! That's it Nell! Lick me! Suck my tits! Lick my pussy! Oh God, I'm cumming!"_

Hinata blushed, remembering the vulgar language she used. It truly amazed herself how slutty she could be when in the mood, and how much she enjoyed acting in that way. The phrase "it's always the quiet ones" popped into her mind. Talk about accurate! Two adorable, shy girls ended up acting like the biggest perverts around. And it didn't even stop there. Hinata remembered the second hour in which they changed position. Hinata was the one sitting down, smothering Nell with her giant butt and belly while Nell's clones licked and groped the rest of her fat. Hinata did her best to grind Nell's body into the bed, while grabbing the heads of two clones and not letting their tongues leave her nipples, and also dueling tongues with another clone as they made out. They both climaxed several times during that.

And then the third hour where they changed positions again. Hinata was on all fours on top of several clones who pleasured her belly and breasts. Another clone was on her knees behind Hinata's huge butt, violently thrusting into her like no tomorrow. The original Nell did the same, only from the front, while Hinata furiously lashed her tongue into Nell's vagina. It was her first time performing cunnilingus on a girl, but Nell's elated moans proved Hinata to be a fast learner. Their position was similar to that of two men spit-roasting a woman, and the one at the back drove into Hinata hard enough that she created large, rolling waves through the fat. They came several times more.

And the last hour, few hours? Well, Hinata just remembered tiring out, but the duo didn't stop. They clumsily licked each other's bodies. Hinata loved her chance at appreciating Nell's gorgeous body. She was truly beautiful. Hinata recalled all the ways she lavished her partner. The way she caved her cheeks as she sucked on Nell's huge breasts. Licking down Nell's toned, thin belly. And diving her tongue between Nell's large butt, even pressing her tongue into Nell's anus, which Hinata enjoyed far more than she thought she would, as did Nell if her moans were any indication. And of course all this while her hands groped every inch of the smaller girl's body to no end. The rest of the night was a blur. Hinata presumed that somewhere along she simply passed out, both the exhaustion from dancing and sex having finally caught up to her.

Quite the first date!

Hinata may have been surprised by how she acted, but she didn't regret it. Not anymore. And if anything, Hinata was mainly eager on when they could go on their second date. She thought of Nell the same way a schoolgirl thought about her crush. Hinata wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

"Ah…" Hinata suddenly remembered, catching herself before she got too deep in her thoughts.

That's right, there was one thing that nagged her in the back of her mind. It was the fact that Hinata had a crush on Naruto, the blonde boy from her home village. A small part of Hinata felt almost like she was cheating on Naruto. But that didn't make sense, Hinata thought. After all, it wasn't like she and Naruto were in a relationship. They were just friends, and not even super close ones at that. Perhaps it was guilt over the fact that she was potentially two-timing Nell in a way. After all, here she was starting a relationship with one person while still having feelings for another. But then again, for some reason Hinata got the impression that Nell didn't mind. Possibly due to the fact that Hinata was already sexually pleasured by other women several times before, and Nell never seemed bothered by it. Or maybe it was guilt over the fact that Hinata would eventually have to leave. She was never meant to stay here that long anyway. If Hinata left, that meant she and Nell would have to break up, right? That thought honestly made Hinata a little sad. She really liked Nell a lot, and truly didn't want to break the girl's heart. But then again, Nell knew that Hinata wasn't going to stay here anyway, so why did she…?

Hinata's thoughts were interrupted as she heard the doorknob turn. Hinata, feeling comfortable enough, didn't bother to cover her nudity.

"Hinata? Are you awake?" A head of green hair asked meekly as she peeked in, before smiling as she and Hinata made eye contact.

"Good morning, Nell" Hinata greeted cheerfully. She wrinkled her nose as she picked up a sudden burst of aroma the moment Nell opened the door. Did she bring food?

Sure enough, her thoughts were confirmed as Nell walked in, dragging a long rolling table inside. The first thing Hinata noticed was that Nell was wearing nothing but an apron. The way her curvy figure flexed as she pulled the table in was a pleasant sight. The second thing Hinata saw made her mouth water: a table completely covered with plates containing stacks of waffles.

"U-um" Nell began to explain, her voice back to its quiet self as opposed to the bestial tone she used when in the throes of ecstasy. "I woke up a little earlier than you, and I noticed that it was raining outside, so I figured you might enjoy some breakfast in bed."

"That would be wonderful, Nell! Thank you so much!" Hinata exclaimed gleefully as her belly gurgled. She was loving Nell more and more. And after all that exercise, Hinata had worked up an appetite. A couple hundred waffles sounded perfect.

Just like Mira, Nell waved her hands, causing the table to separate into three sections that surrounded the bed. Nell didn't appear to be as experienced as Mira, because everything moved a tad slower, but as long as Hinata was fed, she didn't mind. Causing one of the plates to hover next to her, Nell climbed on the bed, eagerly moving in close to Hinata's side. Hinata enjoyed the way Nell's breasts jiggled under her apron, and the generous view of her cleavage. Sitting on her knees with her large, bare bottom on her heels, Nell eagerly took a fork and knife and rapidly cut the first waffle into several pieces, showing impressive skill with utensils. Since there was already plenty of syrup, berries, and whip cream applied to the waffles, it meant that Hinata wouldn't have to wait. Nell, wasting no time, stabbed several large waffle pieces onto the fork, and presented them to her mate.

"Aaahh…" Hinata opened her mouth wide, allowing Nell to place the first bite of breakfast into Hinata's mouth.

"Mmmmm…" Hinata moaned as her tongue hit the sweet, warm, syrupy waffles. She had no complaints. The taste was perfect. She spent half a minute chewing her mouthful, taking in the wonderful mixture of flavors before swallowing it all in one gulp.

"Was it good?" Nell asked hopefully.

"Hmm. Nell, it's lovely. It's so yummy." Hinata said while moaning deeply, earning an excited squeak from Nell.

"Oh, thank goodness." Nell sighed, relieved. "Usually it's Charlotte who makes waffles, but I wanted to give it a try. I'm so glad you liked it."

With her mood elated, Nell enthusiastically gathered several more waffle pieces. She held the fork out enough so that it would reach the front of Hinata's mouth without her having to crane her neck. As the sweet smell entered Hinata's nostrils, she opened her mouth, after which Nell placed the next bite between her lips. Hinata let out another small moan as she allowed the flavors to take her to heaven.

Afterwards, the girls felt no need to speak anymore. For the next hour, the two spent their time quietly together, with Nell feeding her beloved Hinata mouthful after mouthful of food. Hinata's chewing, swallowing, and rumbles of her belly were accompanied by the soothing sounds of the rain. Hinata had never felt so comfortable before. The dark skies and falling rain made the perfect weather for curling up in bed and reading a book, or in her case, being fed breakfast-in-bed from a wonderful person. A dimly lit lamp provided just the right amount of light, and the warmth of the food and the air conditioning kept the temperature at a moderate level. Several plates gently clacked together as Nell magically guided another empty plate onto the growing stack. She dutifully made sure that Hinata's mouth was full at all times, showing nothing but contentment the entire time. She fed Hinata stack after stack of waffles, while admiring the slow expansion of the large girl's belly. No matter how much time passed, the waffles remained just as warm as ever, staying heated by the effects of an unknown jutsu.

Being fed by dozens of loving women was wonderful, but Hinata found there was a special intimacy added when it was just one person. Even if they didn't speak, she could feel Nell's love and care just from the warmth of her smile, the taste of her food, and the devotion of her care. It was like they were a long-married couple, capable of happiness even from something as small as enjoying a meal together. Marriage. The mere idea of it made Hinata's skin tingle, but in truth it sounded kinda nice. Marrying Nell. Both of them wearing cute white dresses. She liked the sound of it, even if the thought of marriage was too early.

As Hinata's belly grew fuller, she allowed her thoughts to melt away as she chewed her next mouthful, letting her mind focus on both the flavors and the ever-satisfying feeling of a stuffed belly. She reveled in the feeling of her belly slowly pressing harder against her thighs, lifting up her breasts, and increasing in size as it engulfed more of her vision. The growing weight did not bother Hinata in the slightest, instead only bringing joy as she knew her meal would result in more weight and more beauty. She wondered how many waffles she had eaten by now? Probably over a hundred, if the stacks of empty plates were any indication, and to her delight, there were plenty left to go. Hinata gulped deeply, swallowing her finished bite, and sighing pleasantly as she felt it travel down her throat and into her hungry stomach. Hinata slowly rubbed her belly, feeling it expand before opening her mouth wide again to receive her next piece.

More minutes passed. The peaceful sounds were occasionally joined by the bed creaking, slowly buckling under the weight. Hinata didn't care that she was ruining the bed, and knew that Nell didn't either. Anything that Hinata destroyed was just a testament to her beauty, a thought that both the villagers and Hinata all held. They both simply stayed there, continuing to silently bond together disregarding whatever got destroyed. Hinata eyes wandered, from gazing peacefully at the delicious waffles that remained, to the gap between the curtains where she could see the windows covered with rain, to the numerous book shelves that lined the walls, and occasionally at Nell herself. Nell had her gaze mostly on Hinata the whole time, usually changing between looking lovingly at Hinata's face, and admiring her gorgeous, fat body as it grew.

After what felt like an eternity, Hinata finally finished her last waffle. She made sure to enjoy the last mouthful to its fullest, chewing for an extra few seconds before swallowing it down for good. After she finished, Nell held a tall glass of orange juice to Hinata's lips, and tilted it as she drank, emptying the glass in a mere ten seconds. Then with a lick of the lips, and a deafening, room-shaking belch, Hinata was done. Groaning pleasantly, Hinata leaned back against the pillows, which were thick and numerous enough to recline her at a 45-degree angle.

"Ahh…" Hinata sighed happily as she relaxed. Her belly felt massive and heavy, resting between her thighs and churning loudly. Hinata almost felt the desire to sleep again. She didn't want to get up. The rainy weather coupled with her stuffed belly and late-night activities put her in a lazy mood.

Nell shifted herself over to in front of Hinata's belly. After taking a quick moment to smile at her, Nell began work on giving Hinata a nice, gentle belly rub. Her small, dainty hands felt great against Hinata's soft skin.

"Hmmm. Thank you, Nell. It's so good." Hinata spoke the first words said in a while, referring to both the food and the belly rub. Nell's expression brightened at the praise, and she responded by gently removing her apron, revealing her bountiful bosom, then pressing herself against Hinata's belly, using both her body and hands to massage her partner. Nell's large breasts and perky nipples were a nice addition to the massage, Hinata felt.

"Umm, Hinata?" Nell asked, still slowly rubbing herself against the large belly.

"Yes?"

"Umm, I just wanted to… thank you for yesterday. It was everything I could have dreamed of." Nell confessed, her eyes twinkling in joy. Hinata could tell that it really meant a lot to her.

"I-I'm glad, Nell." Hinata said. "I'm really happy that we got to share this together. I wouldn't trade it for anything." Hinata spoke the truth. Even if it was just a short time, she had no regrets, and Hinata genuinely considered Nell to be a precious person to her.

"But…" Hinata added, giggling a little sheepishly. "I guess we went a little crazy last night, huh?"

"Ah… hee hee." Nell also giggled bashfully. Both girls acted like their usual shy selves again, a drastic change from the ultra-horny sluts they were from yesterday.

"It's just that… well… I have a hard time controlling my desires." Nell explained, trying to open herself up.

Hinata definitely could not argue with that.

"You see… the truth is, as I'm sure you've probably realized by now, I kinda have a thing for big girls. Before I came over here, I pretty much fantasized about them all the time."

Hinata perked up, interested in hearing Nell's story.

"I think it was partly because we never got fed too much at the orphanage, so whenever I saw an overweight person from the outside, there was just something about them that fascinated me. Then when I hit puberty, I realized that I was into girls, and I guess that combined with my liking of fat people and…"

Nell paused as she twitched a little bit, seemingly trying to calm herself down before continuing. Nell was getting turned on by her slow rubbing against Hinata's belly.

"A-actually, I think I was a little too crazy about it. I had an extremely high sex drive, well… aahh… I still do. And when I was back in the orphanage during my early teens, I just… hmm… thought about sex all the time." Nell moaned slightly as she talked. "I… aah… fantasized about getting a fat girlfriend, so I passed the time by writing about it. And… ooh… Mira took me in… and… and…"

Nell was losing control. She started to push her entire body into Hinata's belly, moaning louder while humping the fat. Looks like her shy persona wasn't going to last much longer.

"She t-t-taught me a whole lot! Ooh! G-gave me a home and…" Nell's eyes started to lose focus.

"And! And! I met you… aah… and you were so perfect! You were beautiful… ooh… and super nice. Ahh! And… you reminded me of myse… of… myseellll-"

Nell's words slurred as she lost herself completely. She gripped Hinata's belly while squatting and spreading out her legs, and humped it furiously. Unable to speak properly or hold her desires back anymore, Nell let out nothing but loud, lustful moans, which were slightly drowned out by the rain and thunder. She kept at it, showing no signs of stopping.

"Ah, Nell, are you okay?" Hinata asked with a slight, yet knowing smile.

"OOOH! OOOH!" was all that Nell could respond with, not slowing her humping down for even a moment.

Hinata giggled slightly through her own quiet moans, liking the gradual loss of Nell's sanity. She was feeling good as well, but wanted to ask Nell something first, so she decided to get her partner off quickly. Flexing her muscles, Hinata did her best to roll forward. She succeeded in getting herself on top on Nell, her full belly covering most of Nell's body, and her breasts smothering Nell's face. Hinata pressed Nell deeply into the bed, though not using her entire weight to prevent harming her. The muffled moan from beneath told Hinata that she was doing the right thing.

More than right, in fact. Hinata's actions really set Nell off, as Hinata felt her partner go completely berserk. She felt Nell's body ramming into her belly and breasts at an absurd speed, and her muffled moans turned into screams. Hinata simply smiled and moaned gently, enjoying the way her more moderate sensations clashed with Nell's extremes, also including the way Nell's cute feet poked out from both sides of her belly. Resting her chin on her hands, the fat girl sighed and enjoyed the tranquility of the overcast weather some more while her prisoner thrashed under her.

After about a minute, Hinata felt Nell's instantly body seize up for a few seconds before going limp. Looks like she was finished. Placing herself on all fours, Hinata slowly rose up, her breasts giving Nell some much needed room to breathe. Hinata crawled backwards a little bit so their faces were close together, while holding herself up so her entire weight wasn't on the bed. Nell breathed heavily as she caught her breath. Her expression showed plenty of satisfaction though. Seemed like Nell got some much needed tension out of her system.

"Nell, did you write these books?" Hinata asked, speaking as if Nell's little episode never happened.

After some more heavy breathing Nell answered, "Y-yes. Well… not all of them. I… wrote mostly about romance. I'd always write about love between two girls. Diving into the world of fantasy often kept me from feeling lonely. But, I'm happy that I'm not alone anymore." Nell gave Hinata a heartfelt smile as she finished.

"Nell, I'd love to read your stories. Let's read them together sometime."

Nell flinched a little. "Oh… s-sure. But a lot of them are a little… you know."

Hinata chuckled a bit. She could probably guess. Since Nell was quite sexual, chances are whatever she wrote had plenty of content that probably wouldn't be suitable for a child.

"But I'm really happy too, Nell. I wasn't an orphan, but I never met someone who I could connect to before. I'm glad I could provide something special for you, and I'm really glad that I got a chance to meet someone wonderful like you."

Both of their eyes started to twinkle a little bit. Her words weren't lies, either. Hinata truly did mean what she said. Meeting Nell was like achieving a dream she didn't even know she had, and Hinata wanted to cherish it.

Closing their eyes, both girls leaned into each other, and kissed.

Each of them poured all their feelings into the kiss. They started with a gentle liplock, but as the minutes passed, they grew more and more passionate. Theirs lips smacked together over and over again, tongues darting out to explore the other's mouth. Neither one escalated it too far, preferring instead to simply enjoy their kisses as the rain continued to pour.

After several more minutes, their lips finally parted. Both girls panted as they stared deeply into each other's eyes, desire written on their faces. They both leaned in for another round.

"Good morning you two lovebirds."

"EEP!"

"EEK!"

Both girls let out a high-pitched shriek as they both jumped. Jerking their heads to the source of the voice, they looked to see Mira standing at the doorway, looking at them with a smirk on her face.

"M-Ms. Mira?!" Hinata yelped.

"H-H-H-How long were you…?"

"Don't worry, I just got here." Mira said nonchalantly. "Guess you two didn't hear me over the sound of the storm. Looks like you're having fun, though."

Mira laughed as both Hinata and Nell scrambled to a sitting position. Mira found their actions adorable, as befitting a couple of cute girls.

"Hinata, I left you alone with Nell for the morning since I figured you would need plenty of rest. I hope she wasn't too rough with you."

"Oh n-no, Nell was great to me." Hinata stammered a bit. "In fact, everything yesterday was amazing. Thank you so much!"

"I'm glad to hear that, dear, but I should be thanking you." Mira insisted as her face showed plenty of joy. "That dance of yours was the talk of the night, and it was incredible in every way. The others can't wait until you do it again."

"Ah!" Hinata sighed happily. She was grateful to hear that the villagers liked her dancing. She knew she wasn't that good at it, but hearing that they enjoyed it anyway was all she wanted.

"In fact," Mira went on, "the others really want to see you again, so I think it's about time we get you ready for the day. After all, we can't let one person hog you all to herself. Isn't that right, Nell?"

"Ah… s-sorry." Nell whispered, reeling back from Mira's slightly accusatory tone.

"Don't worry, Nell. As long as Hinata enjoyed her time with you, then it's fine. You go get dressed, okay? Thanks for taking care of her." Mira ended her words by eyeing the empty plates stacked on the table. Mira seemed satisfied the number.

"Yes, Mira." Nell replied obediently. Before getting up, Nell crawled over to Hinata and whispered into her ear.

"Thank you for everything Hinata. Please spend lots of time with everyone else. And don't worry about me, I won't mind if you get close to them or anything." And with that, Nell pulled back and got out of bed. Hinata knew what Nell meant by her words. Since they were now in a relationship, that meant Hinata would have to be faithful to only Nell by the normal conventions of society. But of course, Bountiful Fields was anything but normal. She understood that Nell was giving her permission to be romantic with the other women. There was no concept of monogamy here, confirming her earlier assumption.

"Bye Hinata. See you soon." Nell waved her farewell, smiling at Hinata.

"Bye Nell!" Hinata waved back as Nell started to leave the room. Against her better judgment, Hinata couldn't help but leer at Nell's incredible body. Even just by walking, Nell's nude form practically radiated lust and erotic beauty. Hinata got a full view of her full thighs, wide hips and large butt that bounced with every step. As her gaze moved up, Hinata saw Nell's enormous breasts that jostled against each other as she moved, her chest was so large that her breasts could be seen even from the back. She became disappointed as Nell fully left her sight, leaving Hinata forlorn. Oh, how she couldn't wait for their second date.

After Nell left, Mira climbed onto the bed and cuddled next to Hinata. She seemed to really enjoy getting into contact with Hinata's soft skin.

"Doesn't it feel nice to cut loose?" Mira asked.

"Ah… umm… y-yeah." Hinata admitted.

Mira patted Hinata on the back. "I've been trying to break through that tough shell of yours ever since you got here. I know that life can be stressful, and that there are hundreds of rules and customs you have to follow. It's nice to see you finally shedding all of that nonsense and simply having fun."

Hinata nodded in agreement. "Yes… it really does feel nice. I… never knew how much I needed this until now. But I'm so glad I did."

"That's right." Mira encouraged. "With each day, you're letting out more and more of your true desires."

"True desires…" Hinata repeated, thinking back. "Yes, I think deep down I've always felt like this. It reminds me of back home."

"How so?" Mira asked, her interest piqued.

"Well, it didn't happen very often, but there were times where I would splurge on food. Most of the time I ate very little, but there was this ramen restaurant back at village. It was a small and humble restaurant, but their food was delicious. Whenever I went there, I always felt… weird. Like something inside of me was trying to burst out. And I would just… eat like crazy. I could never explain that feeling at the time, just that there was something driving me to eat."

Mira listened intently as she spoke.

"It actually made me a little famous there. People would tease me about it because nobody expected it out of someone like me. I actually set a record for eating the most bowls of ramen in one sitting. They even called me the 'Queen of Gluttony'. I remember being really embarrassed about it because it wasn't proper of me to be referred to like that. But no matter what, that strange feeling inside me kept driving me to go back there. I'd go back and eat to my heart's desire."

"I see. Sounds like your true self was breaking out whenever you went to that place." Mira stated.

"Yes… I think so."

"But it's great that you're learning about who you really are, Hinata. I've always felt it myself, but I'm glad to see you coming to the same conclusion. You're a glutton at heart. A fat, lazy gluttonous pig who loves nothing more than stuffing her face and getting pampered, and there's nothing wrong with that." Mira moved her hand to Hinata's belly and patted it affectionately.

Hinata chuckled a little, before muttering "Well, they probably wouldn't like me if I acted like this back there…"

"Bah, who cares about them?" Mira waved her hand dismissively, "You don't owe those people a thing, and what happens here is none of their business. This is your life, and you can do whatever the hell you want with it."

Hinata felt herself well up in admiration for Mira. She had that brave, go-getter attitude that Hinata always wished she had. In fact, perhaps for the very first time, for only a second, it made Hinata start to seriously consider doing just that. To go up to her father, announce her resignation as a ninja, and become a glutton who eats all day, every day for the rest of her life. Sure, Hinata may have fantasized about it before, but for the first time, she seriously considered doing it. However, that enticing thought didn't linger for long. It came and went, just like a flash of lightning.

It was definitely tempting, though.

"In fact, let's do just that." Mira declared.

"Eh?" Hinata lost her train of thought.

"We'll let you decide what to do for today, Hinata. In truth, I didn't really have any plans today, so I'll leave it to you."

"Umm… what kind of things can I do?" Hinata asked tepidly.

"Anything you want, sweetie. And I mean anything. You want to just sit down and lie in bed all day while we feed you, you can. You want us to give you a bath, you can. You want us to massage your body, you can. You want to grab one of the girls and make love to them right then and there, you can. The only thing I ask is that you let everybody spend time with you, and for you to keep being the amazing person you are."

Hinata couldn't deny her increasing excitement at hearing those words. The absolute freedom to do whatever she wanted. To truly receive the treatment of a queen she was becoming addicted to.

"W-well… I don't really want to do anything much today. I'm still a little tired from yesterday." Hinata said, which was the truth considering her strenuous activities the previous night.

"Sure thing, Hinata. We can let you relax. This can be your lazy day."

"But… I do have a simple request."

And with that, Hinata's day of relaxation continued. Hinata's request was simple: she wanted to be completely taken care for the entire day. She didn't want to walk, feed herself, or do much of anything. The villagers had to do it all for her. It was a request that they accepted wholeheartedly. When Hinata gave that one request, Mira smiled and immediately left the room to let everyone else know. First, it started off with Mira and Lenn giving Hinata a warm bath just like last time. Lenn of course was overjoyed to see Hinata again after she spent so many hours with Nell. She gave Hinata a crushing hug, and a big kiss on the cheek, which made Hinata happy as can be. After getting to the bath, Hinata simply sat there, munching on warm, buttery biscuits that the sisters provided to her. Mira and Lenn did all the work, soaping and cleaning her from head to toe.

Afterwards, they all dried up, and Hinata was dressed in nothing more than a massive white t-shirt, and a pair of lavender panties. Both were large enough to fit her massive body, apparently custom tailored to her by Charlotte. Mira and Lenn brought the rest of the villagers in the house, and they all gave their warm greetings to Hinata. They went out of the way to lavish her with praise over her dancing, and giving them a wonderful time. In the crowd, Hinata noticed Nell in the back, with a meek smile on her face. It seemed that Nell was fine with letting the others have their turn with Hinata, so she didn't mind.

"Hinata, are you ready for lunch?" a woman in her late 20s with long, dark purple hair asked Hinata.

"Yes, Ms. Sayoko. I'm feeling pretty hungry again."

"Great! We'll take you to my restaurant, okay?" Sayoko jumped with glee, eager to show her cooking skills off.

Then the villagers proceeded to carry Hinata outside. Hinata had no desire to walk, so the villagers had to carry her everywhere, yet they did so with nothing but looks of joy, as if carrying Hinata was a privilege granted to them. Hinata sighed happily as she leaned back against the women holding her up, basking in the feeling of her royal treatment. As usual, they showed surprising strength in being able to carry her obese body. They led her outside as the storm still raged on. Before heading out, they had worked together to create a massive umbrella made from pure chakra. The umbrella made sure that not a single drop of cold rain reached Hinata's flesh. The temperature was still warm, which allowed Hinata to relax as she admired the cloudy sky through the transparent chakra. After doing so for a while, her gaze eventually lowered down to her own body. She couldn't see much in front of her other than her enlarged breasts and belly. Her belly seemed to grow by the minute as it digested Nell's breakfast. It had grown large enough that it practically became her new blanket, providing a cozy cover for much of her legs and hips. It also expanded well past her shoulders, and showed no signs of stopping, much to her delight.

Eventually, they took Hinata to their destination: a restaurant that had a more modern style as opposed to the traditional Japanese style of Iris's ramen shop. Just like then, they laid Hinata onto a different set of pillows and other cushions arranged and fashioned like a throne. After setting her down, several of the women gave Hinata heartfelt rubs and a couple kisses on her cheeks and belly before stepping back.

"Alrighty, Hinata. Here's your lunch." Came Sayoko's sing-song voice. Soon, Sayoko, and several more women trailing behind her, marched in with each of them carrying a large plate with a dozen large, juicy, scrumptious burgers on top. Hinata's mouth watered the moment she saw them. The burgers were gourmet in every sense of the word. They had a large variety of toppings: fried eggs, bacon, cheese, onions, lettuce, pickles, tomatoes, and several different types of sauces. The burgers were large enough that they required someone with a sturdy and stretchy jaw to match their size. And the smell was to die for.

Hinata shivered in both happiness and hunger as she saw them. Her face showed not the slightest bit of hesitation in wanting to eat every last one up.

"Ah, they look so delicious." Hinata squealed excitedly.

Kneeling next to Hinata, Sayoko took one burger and held it out to her.

"I put my heart into these. Please eat every last one, you beautiful angel." Sayoko said passionately. Not wanting to waste anymore time, she placed the burger next to Hinata's mouth. Hinata quickly opened her jaws wide and took her first bite. Her joyous expression after her taste buds received the rich flavors was all the confirmation they needed.

The women took turns hand-feeding Hinata hundreds of burgers, with the shy, fat girl gobbling them up without complaint. Other women surrounding Hinata gently massaged her body with soft caresses. Hinata, still feeling tired, wasn't in an amorous mood, so they kept their touches tender and non-intrusive. Her lazy demeanor rubbed off on the others, which led to the next few hours going by in relative silence, with the rainy weather providing most of the sound. They even dimmed the lights just to make it more comfortable for her. Hinata loved every second of it. Her mind reveled in the way they worshipped her, and she hoped they would never stop.

As the hours passed, Hinata moaned slightly as she felt her t-shirt become tight against her body. Her belly, now having grown larger than ever before, completely pushed the shirt up to only covering her breasts. In her slightly leaned back position, Hinata could barely see anything in front of her other than her own belly. Though it would get smaller again after it digested the food, Hinata was pleased to see herself grow this big. Hinata no longer cared about the fact that she was eating beyond human limits or that she was gaining weight at a rate that wasn't natural. The sheer bliss of everything she had experienced wiped all those unnecessary thoughts from her mind.

The fat girl burped loudly as she finished her last burger. Her belch was as usual, lengthy, un-ladylike, and shook the entire room. After letting out a satisfied moan, Hinata gripped Sayoko's hand tightly as a way of showing her gratitude, and that was all that needed to be said. From then on, the remaining hours passed by in a daze. Hinata did nothing but laze around, her mind wandering off into her own little world, focusing only on the pleasurable buzz she got from her churning belly and the soothing massages applied to her body. The women wordlessly rubbed Hinata's body from head to toe, leaving not an inch of her lonely for too long, and occasionally one of them would affectionately kiss her skin. Not a trace of the once hard-working ninja was present in Hinata in that moment. Now, Hinata was just a slovenly blob of fat, fallen into the world of temptation.

Eventually the afternoon turned into evening, and Hinata still had not moved an inch from her spot. She simply had no desire to move or exert herself. The women, who previously had remained quiet to keep her comfortable, broke the silence simply to ask Hinata if she was ready for dinner. Responding with merely a grunt, Hinata gave her permission. Several of the women obediently left to fetch some food. And with surprising speed, they came back with dozens of plates filled with all manner of delicacies, ranging from fish, to turkey, to steak, and more. Hinata, merely going by her instinctual desires, simply opened her mouth to receive her first bite of dinner, and receive it she did. She ate and ate and ate, as if she had never eaten at all. Hinata didn't stop, or even slow down to complain that she was full. No, she chewed and swallowed up every last morsel, leaving nothing behind but a belly that had grown even larger than before. Although the belly would eventually shrink back down after it distributed the newly gained fat to the rest of her body, the current size of it was still a sight to behold. It was hard to tell which was bigger anymore: Hinata or her belly. By the end of it all, Hinata said nothing more than a simple thank you before clocking out, dead asleep.

Bountiful Fields forever changed for the better. Ever since that rainy day, it was like a threshold had passed. The novelty of Hinata's arrival had worn off, and the village settled into a routine. That didn't mean that the villagers were bored of Hinata or anything. On the contrary, it was the opposite. Hinata's presence seemed to have awakened a light in each resident, and they dedicated every waking second to serving her every need and desire.

Hinata, too, had settled into her new lifestyle. Even if she still didn't know why they adored her so much, Hinata no longer questioned it. She accepted her incredible fortune, and accepted her position as the recipient of their worship. The days went on, and eventually turned into weeks. Three weeks in fact, and each week seemed to be only better than the last.

Most days were simple. They always started off with Hinata being greeted by a different villager each day who provided her with breakfast in bed. And while Hinata ate, her partner would take the time to engage in some chat. They seemed fine with Hinata just eating and listening. She learned quite a few things from each person spent time with. For example, Charlotte revealed that she used to be a popular model who made her own clothes during her teen years, before giving up it all after a chance meeting with Mira. Iris was a librarian at a small school who generally kept to herself except for her husband, only to end up leaving home after finding out her husband's infidelity. Sayoko, similar to Mira and Lenn, also used to be a talented cook, although in her case, she really wanted to be a mother. Unfortunately, Sayoko was born with a genetic problem that made her infertile. She seemed to see Hinata as her own daughter, the child she could never have.

And so on and so forth. Hinata, despite spending most of the time filling her empty stomach, still listened to all their backstories, and enjoyed the bonding that came as a result of it. Afterwards, once breakfast was done, Hinata would take a bath in one of the many luxurious bathrooms in the village. Sometimes Hinata bathed herself, but most of the time she had one or more anxious women wanting to scrub every inch of her. Since reaching around her enormous body had become increasingly difficult, Hinata was grateful for the help. It was also common for Hinata to snack on biscuits as her body was scrubbed, rinsed, and dried off. After getting dressed, the entire village would convene together for a group lunch, with plenty of excess food to keep the overweight girl satisfied. The same activity repeated for dinner, and each night ended with a tired Hinata being lovingly carried off to bed. This was a typical day in Bountiful Fields.

Of course, there were plenty of memorable moments scattered throughout the weeks. During the early week, Hinata had an interesting conversation with Mira, who had decided to give the girl a checkup (while wearing a kinky nurse outfit for some reason).

"Well well… this is pretty interesting."

"Hm? What is it, Mira?" Hinata asked. A while back, Mira had insisted that Hinata had no need to be so formal anymore, so Hinata dropped the 'Ms.' when addressing any of the older women.

"Well it's pretty much all good news." Mira explained. "Your health is more or less perfect. Your heart's in good condition. No skin problems. No breathing issues. No digestive issues. You've got a clean bill of health."

"Ahh, that's wonderful!" Hinata exclaimed excitedly. Though to be honest, Hinata wasn't all that surprised. She already knew that the food here was unusual, thanks mainly to Nell secretly telling her about it several days back, so hearing that it kept her in a healthy state wasn't unexpected.

"That said," Mira continued, "Your body is reacting in pretty interesting ways. Your weight is still increasing, but I've noticed that it's at a slower rate than before. On the other hand, your chakra reserves are skyrocketing. You pretty much have an army's worth of chakra stored in all that fat." Mira patted Hinata's belly, sending tiny waves along her flesh.

"Wow…" Hinata gasped, looking down at herself. She was both amazed, and a little worried. That part was new to her. She didn't expect having so much chakra stored inside of her. There was also the other thing Mira mentioned…

"But, you said my weight gain is slowing down. Does that mean it will stop?"

Mira smiled and let out a mischievous chuckle. "Oh no, nothing like that. I can assure you that you'll keep growing. Your body is just changing how it's storing all those extra calories. For us on the other hand, it means we'll have to feed you much, MUCH more!"

"R-really?!" Hinata's expression immediately brightened. The mere thought of getting more food made her happy beyond belief.

"That's right, my little angel." Mira shared in Hinata's excitement. "Guess we'll have to double your meals from now on. I'll let the others know the good news." Mira then bounded off out of the room, leaving a very pleased Hinata.

Indeed, Hinata's love for food turned into an all-consuming obsession. From the moment she woke to the moment she slept, and even beyond into her dreams, food was always on her mind. No matter how much she ate, Hinata never truly felt full. No matter the time of day, there was always a part of her that desired more. However, Hinata rarely ever asked for food. Her admirers were always ready to give her all the food she desired, and Hinata accepted it without complaint. In addition, the villagers were always ready to fill Hinata's head with encouragement, wanting her to get even bigger, even more gluttonous. One example was from a day shortly after lunch, where Hinata was enjoying what they called a "post-lunch meal", which involved literally chugging down a large pot of soup. While she did so, the villagers whispered all kinds of enticing comments into her ear.

"That's it Hinata, drink it up. Get bigger for us."

"You're so fat and beautiful."

"You were born for this, Hinata."

"You deserve this. You deserve to be worshipped for all eternity."

Hinata shivered in excitement, gulping the soup even faster than before as the weight of their words sank in. She couldn't get enough of their devotion. She was addicted to the attention almost as much as the food. It reached the point that Hinata wasn't satisfied unless she felt their warm hands and kisses on her whenever she had a meal, a demand that the women were eager to fulfill. That last comment in particular gave Hinata an intense thrill. The idea that she deserved worship. Hinata received those comments more by the day, and they didn't appear to be in jest. They soon became just as addicting as everything else. Even more so when she found herself hammered with requests to help pose for them. It turned out that quite a few of the village women were artists. They practically fought over Hinata's attention, each of them wanting her to themselves for a period of time. Eventually, the many artists solved their conflict simply by taking turns, though the ones who got first dibs were clearly overjoyed compared to the losers. Apparently, as Hinata learned later, they determined order by pulling straws out of hat.

This led to many hours throughout the weeks of Hinata posing for photographers, painters, and even a sculptor. Thankfully most of their requests only required Hinata to simply lie down or sit as they worked. The thought of having to stand for long time over and over was too much for her weight, not to mention her growing laziness. It also helped that they always made sure to apologize for taking up Hinata's time by feeding her extra food, so it was never too much of a hassle. Hinata often felt like a beloved celebrity whenever she posed for them. She couldn't get enough of the feeling that accompanied every flash of a camera while she posed seductively, or every impassioned gaze a woman threw at Hinata while they painted, or the way the sculptor looked at Hinata with an admiration so great that it was as if they were in awe of a supernatural wonder. It certainly didn't hurt that they never failed to pepper her with compliments over how wonderful they thought she was, which Hinata was always more than welcome to receive. Needless to say, Hinata's self-esteem had skyrocketed over the weeks, and she never felt better.

Hinata's love for attention had also expanded into another realm: sex. Over the weeks, Hinata had turned into a massive pervert that surpassed even the likes of Jiraiya. It was not uncommon for Hinata to parade herself in broad daylight in increasingly skimpy clothes. Whatever shirts she wore became shorter and more revealing, and any pants became shorter and tighter. One day, Hinata decided to walk outside wearing a small pink tank top and booty shorts. The tank top could only cover her breasts, and was tight enough that it squeezed them together. The booty shorts could only cover about half of her butt, creating an enticing view of her crack, along with the tiny pink thong she wore with it. Hinata, feeling no shyness, strutted around the village, showing her body off to her adoring onlookers.

"Ahh, I love your soft, belly Hinata." A woman, who Hinata had walked past, suddenly approached the fat girl and pressed her face against her belly.

"Kya! Kimmy, what are you doing?" Hinata cried out playfully. Hinata wasn't truly upset. Seeing others lose control when they saw her body was one thing she loved most.

"Hmm, sorry~. Can't help it, mph!" Kimmy apologized before stuffing her face fully into Hinata's belly.

"Eep!" Hinata yelped as she suddenly felt two more women grope the exposed part of her butt. Turning her head around, Hinata saw her harassers squeezing her bottom like no tomorrow.

"Hinata, your butt is so big and beautiful." One of them said as she dove her hands down Hinata's shorts.

"Hmm, so soft." The second one kissed and licked Hinata's other butt cheek, while also slowly pulling down her tight shorts.

Hinata couldn't respond as she felt two more pairs of hands grab her breasts. Even more women approached her.

"Ahh! Oh no! All of you stop! OOOH!" Hinata moaned in pleasure. Her 'attackers' ignored her, instead they only touched her more. Soon, Hinata started drawing a crowd as more and more women came to get a piece of her.

"Sorry, Hinata. But I need to touch you!" One woman said huskily as she practically ripped off Hinata's tanktop, revealing her bare breasts. Another woman responded by placing her lips onto her vulnerable nipple and sucking strongly.

"I can't stop, Hinata!" A voice near said cried out. "You're too sexy!"

"This is your fault, you know. Prancing around in that skimpy outfit. You were asking for this!"

"Ahh! N-no!" Hinata begged as she feebly tried to run away. But at this point she had attracted too many women to get away from. She was helpless as they pulled her clothes off, leaving her in nothing but her birthday suit.

"AHH! OOH! I'm s-sorry everyone!" Hinata shouted as her moans got louder. Their assault on her large body became fiercer. She felt hands, lips, and tongues all her over her body, each of them pleasuring her relentlessly. "I'm sorry for seducing you all! It's my fault! P-please punish me!"

Hinata was pulled down to the ground. The massive girl created a loud thud as she hit the ground on her back, completely naked. Now fully helpless, Hinata could do nothing but moan as her harassers went crazy on her body.

"AHH! AAAAHHH! OOOHH! MORE! MORE!"

Hinata screamed in bliss as she was pleasured in broad daylight. She felt no embarrassment or shame as she let loose a torrent of erotic moans, letting everyone know how much she was enjoying this. It took them over an hour before they let Hinata go, but not after giving her orgasm after orgasm, eventually leaving her a sweaty mess.

Moments like that were common. It was not unusual for Hinata to be sexually pleasured after meals. It didn't matter where or when, whether it was inside a kitchen, a bedroom, a bathroom, or outside on the ground. At any moment, Hinata could find herself being forced to the ground by a group of lustful women, stripped down, and pleasured to a climax. Though most of the time it was a result of Hinata intentionally flaunting herself and seducing the village women, usually from the use of Charlotte's many outfits. One day, Hinata dolled herself up with a pink ballerina outfit that clung tightly to every inch of her skin, literally ripping apart with every step she took. On another day, she dressed up like a playboy bunny, complete with a strapless, lavender, leotard that barely covered up to her nipples, and extremely high-cut around her hips. She also had transparent, lacy black stockings, white cuffs on her wrists, and of course the cute bunny ears and tail. Hinata practically advertised herself as she strutted around the village, taking in the excited gasps as the villagers couldn't take their eyes off her. It wasn't long until they swarmed Hinata and gave her the raging pleasure that she wanted.

Then on another day, Hinata went to the extreme, and wore her naughtiest outfit yet: a tiny slingshot bikini. The tiny, nylon strings covered up only the necessities of her nipples and privates, and nothing else. The tight strings dug into Hinata's fat as she walked. Hinata was excited to show herself off. She knew the others would love it.

Hinata lasted about ten steps before she got attacked.

Hinata also got the chance to dance a couple more times. The dance sessions proceeded the same way they did the first time. The key difference was that Hinata's dances were much more sexual and expressive than before. Unlike the first time, where Hinata was apprehensive, her subsequent dances were energetic from the get-go and intensely erotic. She made sure that her moves drew as many eyes to her breasts, belly, and butt as much as possible. She still lacked the skill of a professional, but the roaring cheers she received certainly disagreed. Hinata usually danced alone, but her last session had Nell as her partner. Both girls had performed wearing small string bikinis that showed off her assets. Nell was shy at first, but the more experienced Hinata was there to guide her. Eventually Nell gained confidence, although it was less the fact that she became better at dancing and more the fact that seeing Hinata show her body off aroused Nell to the point that it overpowered their fear. It didn't take long for the two of them to delve into dirty dancing, with both girls furiously rubbing their bodies against each other. Then it escalated into outright lovemaking, which again required them to be carried off to bed.

Sometimes, however, Hinata would go on the offensive on girls other than just Nell. One day, Hinata was simply wandering around in a hallway of one of the many buildings. While doing so, she encountered Iris coming down from the other side. The tall, black-haired woman's eyes widened slightly as she saw her.

"Hello Hinata, what brings you here?" she asked stoically, her expression staying mostly wooden and neutral.

"Hi, Iris. I was just on a little walk. Just trying to remember my way around here and all." Hinata responded. Her voice was filled with comfort and ease, as if talking to a long-known friend.

"I see. Right now, you're in one of our town halls. We used to use this place for regular meetings, although nowadays we mostly just have them outside in the town square area. If you need me to guide you anywhere, I'll help." Iris remained businesslike as she spoke, not showing much emotion.

"Thank you, Iris. But that's okay. I'm fine with just taking a little walk. I appreciate your offer, though."

"Very well. Please excuse me." Iris then resumed her pace as she walked in Hinata's direction. Hinata wasn't sure where she was planning to go, but wherever it was, it meant that Iris was going to get past Hinata.

That was going to be a problem.

The thing is, the hallway that they were in was rather narrow. It was only just slightly wider than Hinata herself. If Iris wanted to get past, it would be a tight squeeze.

"Ah, I'll move aside, you go ahead." Hinata offered as she moved her corpulent body to one side as much as she could, placing her back against the wall. However, even by doing this, her huge belly still pressed against the other side of the hall.

Iris paused a little bit as she saw the predicament. Even in this position, she would have to squeeze herself through Hinata's belly to get through. However, it was clear there was no avoiding it. Wordlessly, she tried to get through.

"Hn!" Iris grunted as she made contact with Hinata's belly. Hinata was currently wearing another tanktop, leaving her soft belly exposed. Iris did her best to push the enormous belly back while squirming in between any tiny bit of space she could create.

"Ah…" Hinata moaned slightly as her belly got squeezed. She was more sensitive than ever before, and the feeling of Iris' slender body pressing against her belly felt amazing. Great enough that it started to get her aroused. Suddenly, Hinata saw this seemingly innocent situation in a non-so-innocent light.

"I… can't…" Iris grunted as she struggled. She managed to get herself to the middle of Hinata's belly, but then became stuck. Her face scrunched slight in effort as she tried to get herself free. She pushed hard against the large belly, and twisted her body around, but couldn't budge an inch. Her normally expressionless face was getting slightly flushed, and her breathing had increased as well. Although what Iris hadn't noticed is that Hinata had slowly sneaked forward a step, pressing her belly harder against the thin woman.

"S-sorry… I" Iris hastily muttered an apology as she tried harder to break free. She buried her hands against Hinata's belly fat in an attempt to push it back, but it wasn't enough. Wherever Iris pushed, more fat would move in to close around her arm. Her tiny hands simply couldn't hold enough fat back. In desperation, Iris began kicking her legs against the lower layer of Hinata's belly. She was pressed so tightly against the wall that she could lift her legs off the floor without falling. Though Iris' face was still mostly calm, there were slight twinges of panic that could be seen, and her movements were more frantic.

Hinata, on the other hand, was enjoying herself. She secretly took another step forward, causing her breasts to get dangerously close to Iris' face. Due to her constant struggling, Iris had started to slip down a little, thus putting her face level with Hinata's chest. If not for Hinata's body pushed against her, she would have already fallen to the ground.

"Ooh, Iris, you feel so good." Hinata moaned, loving the feel of the smaller body squirming against her. Unable to wait anymore, Hinata moved forward, and smothered Iris' face in her massive breasts.

"HMMPPF!" came Iris' muffled voice as she was engulfed by the fat. Placing her hands on the wall, Hinata slowly yet strongly humped against the wall, ruining any chance of escape for Iris.

"Ahhh! Yesss! Oooh!" Hinata moaned as she moved up and down, up and down, up and down against the wall, squeezing her prisoner. Any pretense of this being an innocent accident was long gone. Hinata indulged in the wonderful feelings that filled her sensitive body, becoming more excited by the second. Though it was slight, Hinata could feel a change in Iris' movements. Whereas before she simply struggled to get out, now Hinata could feel the slightest bit of reciprocation from her. A small, but noticeable movement of her hips, thrusting forward to meet Hinata's thrusts. And the older woman's muffled voice became higher and more desperate. Hinata responded by squeezing even harder against the wall, moaning louder. She continued it for another minute, moving her fat body with as much strength she could muster.

Only for her to suddenly stop after a minute. Hinata moved back a bit, freeing Iris from her breasts.

"Gaaahh!" Iris gasped heavily as she was finally given a chance to breathe again. Hinata smiled as she saw the drastic change in Iris' expression. The calm, stoic face was gone. Now, Iris was fully red in the face, her mouth gaped open, her hair a mess, and her eyes wide.

'She's so pretty.' Hinata thought as she stared. But it wasn't just her beauty that Hinata noticed, but she also saw the clear signs of desire. Her eyes held some of the same passion that she saw in Nell. Oh yes, this was definitely getting to her.

"Oops, I'm so sorry, Iris! Here, let me get you out." Hinata faked concern as she pulled back while turning her body to the side. By doing so, Iris literally plopped down to the ground, showing none of her usual grace. Iris said nothing, still just catching her breath as she clumsily crawled away from the wall. She positioned herself in the middle on the hall, flat on her bottom, leaning back while holding herself up using her hands.

Just where Hinata wanted her.

"Eh!? Hinata, what are you-?" Iris gasped as she saw Hinata doing something she never expected. Turning around so her back faced Iris, Hinata reached for her pants and them pulled them completely down, underwear and all. Iris found herself face to face with Hinata's enormous, bare butt.

"Please forgive me Iris! But you felt so good, I can't hold back anymore!" Hinata shouted.

Then Hinata sat down on Iris.

"HMPH!" Iris grunted even louder as she felt the weight of the massive, obese girl on top of her. Her head, and a large portion of her torso, was completely under the weight of Hinata's butt, while Hinata's large belly covered the rest of her, leaving nothing but her legs visible. Hinata was careful not to use her full weight, but she used enough to render Iris completely helpless.

"AHH! I'm sorry Iris! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Hinata's words were apologetic, but her actions and lustful voice revealed her true intentions. She grinded her jiggly butt into Iris' face, getting off on the feeling of domination as the skinny girl under her fought fruitlessly under her weight. Using her knees, Hinata lifted herself up an inch to give Iris a break.

"PAH!" Iris inhaled deeply as she was given room to breathe

Only her head was free, so she was still stuck under the giant's weight.

"H-Hinata… wait a min-HMF!" was all Iris could say before Hinata smothered her again.

"OOH!" Hinata moaned as her whole body grew hot with arousal and sexual pleasure. With only her shirt on, she could feel every inch of Iris' body that touched her. Hinata resumed her grinding for several more seconds, squeezing her captive deeper into the floor. Then, she lifted herself up a few inches once more.

"Ugh… Hinat-OUGHF" Iris' voice cut off as Hinata smothered her face again. This time, however, Iris' open mouth caused Hinata's excess flesh to pour inside. Iris' mouth was completely filled, almost reaching her throat. Her tongue inadvertently danced around the fat, earning extra moans from the obese girl.

"Ah…. ah… ah…" Hinata's voice came out in rhythm as she sped up her grinding to max. Waves traveled through her entire body as she shook her hips. Every so often, she would raise herself up again. Partly to give Iris some time to breathe, but also because Hinata enjoyed the way the older woman's voice cut off whenever she sat on her again. Hinata loved the feeling and sound of the heavy thud she made every time she dropped her hips. And with each drop, Hinata put more weight behind it, slamming her butt harder and harder. Feeling her peak approaching, Hinata made one final drop of her hips, and grinded her bottom down as fast as possible. She continued for about twenty more seconds before she suddenly stopped.

"HNNG!" Hinata clenched her teeth as she reached her climax. She involuntarily clenched her butt as tightly as she could, wedging Iris' head in between her cheeks. Her large body twitched and spasmed as she felt her orgasm surge through her. Sweat accumulated on her fat as the heat within her built up to a fever pitch. After a long, blissful minute, the waves of pleasure finally subsided.

"Ahhhhh…" Hinata sighed as she relaxed her muscles, while fully lifting herself up on her knees. A thud accompanied Iris' head falling clumsily down onto the floor. Iris was a mess. Her clothes rumpled, her hair disheveled, her face showing a dazed, overwhelmed expression. She was unharmed, though out of breath from being under the weight of an obese teenager for so long.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry for doing that Iris." Hinata cried, her voice half teasing, and half sincere. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you or anything, did I?"

After gathering her breath more, Iris muttered merely a simple "I'm… fine."

Hinata smiled. "Thank goodness. I was worried that I went a little too far. I'll make it up to you, okay?"

Iris slowly got back on to her feet, though with some difficulty as her whole body still felt squashed. Stumbling a little as she stood, Iris turned and looked at Hinata, only to widen her eyes at what she saw.

"H-Hinata?" Iris gasped.

She saw Hinata there, on her hands and knees, presenting her bottom to Iris.

"I'm making it up to you." Hinata said in a sultry tone as she wiggled her butt. "You can have your way with me. All. You. Want."

Iris was speechless. Everything had happened so fast. From simply saying hello from one to moment to being squashed under an overweight girl to another, and now having that same girl openly offer herself for sex. In this situation, there was only one thing for Iris to do.

"Hm, what's that noise?" Charlotte mumbled to herself. While outside, she heard strange sounds coming from the old town hall building. None of the villagers ever used that building much anymore, so it was rare for anybody to be inside it, much less make that amount of noise. She couldn't fully make it out through the town hall's thick walls, but she guessed that it must have been voices, but from who?

Deciding to check it out, Charlotte moved to the front doors. As she got closer, the voices became clearer, and she could make out at least two people. One of them sounded vaguely like Hinata's, while the other she couldn't recognize. Once she reached the door, Charlotte lowered her head to the door, listening closely.

"AH! AHHH! OH GOD!"

"YES! THAT'S IT! MORE!"

Charlotte smiled knowingly. One of those was Hinata alright. Looks like that naughty girl had gotten herself into more trouble. The other voice was still a mystery. It almost sounded like Iris, but Charlotte had never heard Iris yell like that before. Her voice was always deep and calm, nothing at all like the crazed, manic screaming she was hearing right now. But there was something about it that was very much like her voice. Curiosity getting the better of her, Charlotte turned the door knob and let herself in.

There, deep in the hall, Charlotte saw them. First she saw Hinata, half-naked and on all fours facing her direction, her giant, flabby body unmistakable. Then, behind her, thrusting into Hinata's sizable butt, was Iris. Iris was fully nude, her hands latched onto Hinata's fat, and she was humping her hips like no tomorrow. But what was most shocking was the Iris's expression. Her stoic persona was completely shattered. Instead, she wore an absurdly lustful grin, her eyes were wide, pupils shrunk, and her voice showed not even the slightest trace of sanity.

"AAAHH! AAAAAHH! AAAAHH! HINATA! I LOVE IT! YOU FEEL SO GOOD ON MY PUSSY!" Iris screamed, pushing Hinata's soft fat against her pelvic area.

"Ahh! Harder, Iris! Harder! Punish me for sitting on you!" Hinata encouraged her on, fully enjoying herself.

"AAHHH! I WILL! I WILL! IT TURNED ME ON SO MUCH WHEN YOU SAT ON ME WITH YOUR GORGEOUS FAT BODY! I CAN'T STOP! I CAN'T STOP FUCKING YOU, YOU FUCKING FAT WHALE! AHHH! GONNA CUM!"

"Ahh! Yes! More!"

Charlotte's greatest regret in that moment was that she forgot her camera. She would forever be kicking herself for not getting Iris's first "O" face on film, and the ear-splitting shriek she made when she hit her peak.

Other days were a little less wild than that. While sexual situations were still common, some of them were more easy-going as opposed to the hysterical lovemaking that happened with Iris. Though Hinata enjoyed her time with everyone, her favorite moments were always those spent with her new girlfriend. Living up to her promise, Hinata took some time to spend in Nell's room, and both of them were reading one of Nell's many books. During a peaceful afternoon, Hinata laid on her side on Nell's mostly ruined bed, using a set of pillows to prop up her head. Nell leaned back on Hinata's belly as she read out loud to her. Both girls wore a simple t-shirt with only their underwear on.

The book they were reading was one of Nell's earlier stories. It was clear that it was written during a time in which Nell was fantasizing about having a partner. It was a retelling of Rapunzel, the classic children's story where the prince saves a beautiful maiden from a tower by climbing her long hair. Nell's version, however, had some notable revisions. The first being that the hero was female instead of male, and going by the description, the hero's appearance was suspiciously similar to Nell. Even down to the hero's name, Bell. Rapunzel, instead of having long hair, had an extremely overweight body. The story was that Rapunzel became cursed by an evil witch and trapped within a tower, doomed to gain so much weight that she was rendered immobile for the rest of time. Her body was massive, overflowing the top of the tower, and her belly was so big that it reached the ground. There were no clothes in the world that could fit her. Rapunzel was at such a colossal size that Hinata was a mere gnat in comparison. Her breasts were bigger than a horse. The multiple chins on her fat face swelled out several feet. Her arms and legs gained so much extra flesh that they engulfed her hands and feet, leaving her limbs as little more than extra blobs of fat on her body. And the rest of her body, from her belly, back, and butt, expanded out so far that they covered a large portion of the tower. Despite all of this, Rapunzel was granted eternal life that knew no illness, but with a ravenous hunger that she could not hope to satisfy. Even if she was immortal, it didn't make the pangs of her enhanced hunger any less excruciating. Unable to move, Rapunzel couldn't hope to feed herself, and she had nobody to help her. All of her friends and family had abandoned her, disgusted by her beyond-obese body. With nobody in her life, all Rapunzel could do was cry, and suffer through her hunger. She spent many days like that, accompanied with only the severe growling of her hungry belly, which were so loud that stories were told of the faint growling of a monster carried by the wind.

That it, until her hero came.

Unlike everyone else, the hero did not find Rapunzel revolting. On the contrary, it was love at first sight. Prince, or Princess, Bell was smitten with Rapunzel, and wanted nothing more than to be with her every waking moment. Fortunately, Bell was a wealthy prince, and thus used all her resources to bring as much food as she could muster. She brought all her servants and horses, each of them carrying boxes of food to the tower. Then, fastening a large sack of food to her back, Prince Bell climbed on Rapunzel's belly.

As Bell climbed, she heard Rapunzel's lovely voice, the fat girl moaning as she felt Bell's firm hands against her fat. Even the mere touch of Bell's small hands brought immense pleasure to Rapunzel. The climb was challenging, as Bell almost lost her grip whenever the enormous belly rumbled due to lack of food, but love could not be deterred. With pure determination, Prince Bell made to the top, and she saw Rapunzel's beautiful, flabby face up close for the first time.

"My dearest, Rapunzel. I've come bearing a feast to feed you with." Bell declared, her deep, yet feminine voice filled with charisma.

"But why, my prince?" Rapunzel asked, confused. "I'm hideous and fat. Nobody could ever care about me."

"That is not true. The moment I saw you, I knew you were the one. Do not pay attention to the fools of the world, for you are more beautiful than any maiden I have ever seen. I wish to spend the rest of my life with you. Please, my lovely Rapunzel, accept my love." Then, opening her bag, Prince Bell pulled out several massive, cooked turkeys. The mere sight of them made Rapunzel's belly rumble loudly.

"Oh my, they look delicious!" Rapunzel cried as tears of happiness poured down her cheeks. "Oh, my prince. I accept! I thought I would be alone forever. I thought no one could ever love me. Thank you, my prince. I'll love you forever!"

Tearing off a large drumstick, Bell held it up to Rapunzel's face, and the large woman attacked it with more ferocity than a starving wolf. She devoured every last morsel in mere seconds, leaving nothing but the bones, but Bell was ready with plenty to feed her with. They continued what would be the first of many, many meals they had together.

Using her immense wealth, Bell would use her army of workers to transport Rapunzel to a more suitable home back at Bell's country. Bell dedicated everything she had for Rapunzel, redesigning her entire town into one that only existed to keep Rapunzel happy and well-fed. Every day was spent by Bell climbing atop her lover bringing plenty of food to feed her with, and spending many hours making sure that she ate every crumb. And every meal was accompanied by a belly rub that brought incredible pleasure to Rapunzel despite the size difference. Instead of stories about mysterious growls in the wind, people shared stories about the pleasurable moans of a mysterious woman that could be heard in the night air. Rapunzel, once having spent so much time fearing she lost everything, instead found the greatest treasure in her life. She was happier than she could ever ask for. Even the curse, instead of dissipating, had a different effect on Bell and her servants. They didn't gain weight, rather they gained the same immortality that Rapunzel did. Thus, they spent the rest of time together, forever married and forever in love.

That would have been the end of the story, though Hinata was surprised that the book was only half over, judging by the number of unread pages she could see.

"Hm? What's happens afterward? That seemed like the end." Hinata said.

"Er, well…" Nell muttered, smiling slightly in embarrassment. "I mean, the story does kind of end there. The rest of it is just one long epilogue."

"Really? That much in an epilogue?" Hinata asked, surprised.

"Yeah… the rest of the book is just Bell feeding Rapunzel and making love to her every day. I kinda went overboard, hee hee" Nell giggled shyly.

"Wow…" Hinata sounded amazed. Nell's sex drive was certainly no joke. Hinata guessed that most of her books probably ended in a similar manner.

"Most of the stories I write are like this." Nell explained. "Romance between two girls, one skinny and one fat. Sometimes the love interest is just chubby, while others, like in this one, are as big as a house. It just depends on what I was imagining at the time."

"Nell, would you like me if I was as big as Rapunzel?"

Nell jerked a little at the question, like a deep secret was just found out. Her face turning a little red, she looked at Hinata.

"Well, y-you don't have to or anything!" Nell said quickly. "I mean, if it's not a big deal or-"

"I wouldn't mind." Hinata interrupted, smiling.

Nell perked up, unable to hide her growing grin.

"R-really!? You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all. In fact, I think it might be a little fun. Being that fat sounds nice." Hinata said wistfully, imagining herself in Rapunzel's place. Huge and immobile, unable to do anything but be fed and loved for the rest of time.

"Although I'll probably miss dancing a bit." Hinata added. No way she'd be able to dance with that kind of weight.

"Y-you don't have to worry about that." Nell assured her. "Mira is really amazing. I'm sure she could work something out."

Hinata grunted slightly in agreement. Indeed, Mira probably had some type of jutsu that would allow her to keep dancing if need be. Hinata imagined that it was probably some form of transformation jutsu. Even novice ninja had the capability of transforming themselves into different appearances, and sometimes even objects, although it was only temporary. In fact, there were occasions of ninja who accidentally put on a few pounds resorting to transformation to hide it. Hinata recalled hearing her old exam teacher, Anko, in her village chatting about something similar. Indeed, something like could work, though Hinata did not know if it could hide the hundreds of pounds she had on her right now, or the hundreds more she was planning on getting.

"Nell, if it's okay with you, can you read me another story?"

"Oh, um sure! Which one?" Nell asked excitedly, her mood noticeably brightened from when Hinata expressed her desire to be even bigger.

"How about that red one right there?" Hinata pointed to one of the books on the shelf, its bright red color catching her eye. Nell froze when she saw which one Hinata was taking about.

"Err, that one's a little extreme." Nell hesitated. "Are you sure about that one?"

"Yes. I don't mind being a little extreme, especially since it's with you." Hinata said boldly in an attempt to comfort Nell. Besides, it's not like either of them were a stranger to extremes at this point.

"O-okay." Nell agreed, still a little unsure, but willing to share. Getting up off the bed, she quickly went to the bookshelf to get the next story. Hinata stole a glance at Nell's big butt before she turned around and came back to the bed.

The next story was indeed much more extreme than the last one. This one had no relation to any existing story. Instead it dealt with a successful businesswoman who had a very strong crush on a girl. Unlike the businesswoman, this girl was homely, nerdy looking, and rather thin. She wore large, round glasses, had long, curly brown hair, and with a pale complexion. The businesswoman on the other hand was beautiful, confident, slightly tan, and had rich, blonde hair. In fact, the description reminded Hinata of Charlotte. Most likely an inspiration.

The businesswoman had no name. In fact, the story was from a first-person perspective. It contained vivid descriptions on how much the woman loved and obsessed over the nerdy girl, whose name was Tina. The love was anything but pure, though. It was radical, disturbing, and far beyond normal. It was no exaggeration to say that Tina had a full-blown stalker. The woman spied on Tina every day, learning everything about her, from her hobbies, daily routine, family and friends (which Tina had few of), and most importantly, any time when Tina was alone. The woman indulged in fantasies over how much she wanted to take Tina for herself and make her a prisoner, along with vulgar descriptions on what she intended to do to her. There was a scary amount of rationalizing of her behavior too. The woman justified her actions by insisting that Tina was nothing more than a sheltered loner, and that nobody would miss her enough to make a fuss. There would be no problem if she stole Tina away and made her the woman's beloved.

Soon enough, the woman decided to make her fantasies a reality. She used her wealth and connections to create a special kind of medicine. A powerful pill that accelerated weight gain and increased sensitivity to pleasure. Then, she arranged with several criminal organizations in order to arrange a kidnapping. Tina never saw it coming. It happened when she was walking home late at night after the library closed. She had no worries at all, and thus had no time to scream when a group of shadowy figures surrounded her in a blink of an eye. Blindfolded and gagged in an instant, Tina could do nothing as she was whisked away, never to be seen again.

The woman's body burned with lust as she saw her prize. Tina was taken deep within a mysterious basement, her hands and feet tied down onto a large bed. Tina was arranged in an X position, with not a shred of clothing on her. With a lick of her lips, the woman took off Tina's blindfold and gag. The mousy girl, not expecting her captor to be a woman, spoke with confusion and fear, wondering what a woman could want from her. The woman confessed right there and then, revealing that Tina was forever going to be her loving wife, and forever her helpless captive. She revealed the complete depths of her maddening lust, and how much she was going to ravish Tina for the rest of her life. Tina, teary-eyed, begged for her freedom, but she would not be given it. Instead, the woman forced her fingers into Tina's mouth, dropping her special pill inside her throat. Then, by covering Tina's mouth with one hand and coaxing her throat with the other, she got Tina to swallow, sealing her fate.

Tina, still confused, demanded to know what just happened, but the woman didn't answer. Instead, she stuffed a large, long tube into Tina's mouth. Taking a switch out of her pocket, the woman pressed a single, red button. The very moment she did, a stream of pure white, slightly viscous liquid traveled down the tube and into Tina's mouth. The captive squeaked in surprise as her mouth was filled. Left with no choice, she swallowed.

The woman moaned lustfully as she heard the _gluk gluk_ sounds of Tina gulping the mixture down. She knew Tina was trying to hold back, to keep herself from drinking it. But the woman made sure that the taste was sweet and addicting to the tongue. She watched as Tina squirmed and struggled against her bindings to no avail, unable to prevent herself from taking gulp after gulp. She moaned again as she witnessed what she truly wanted to see: Tina's body changing.

The pill had already taken effect. Whatever liquid that entered Tina's body was digested and converted into fat in mere seconds. The woman's eyes didn't so much as blink as she saw her new lover grow. Every inch of Tina's body began to inflate with fat. Her belly, once flat, rapidly turned into a bulge that made her look pregnant, which then became a pot-belly, then growing even further. It kept growing, gaining more fat and with no sign of stopping. However, it did not grow taut or stretched out. Instead it gained layers of flab, quickly putting Tina into an overweight state. The rest of body changed as well. Her tiny arms gained inch after inch of extra fat, her hands become pudgy and thick like sausages. Her breasts inflated with fat, her once flat chest turning into two enlarged globes. Her back, sides, and butt expanded rapidly, lifting her up off the bed and causing it to creak. Her legs, too, gained inches of fat, showing a thickness never before seen in her once-thin legs.

The woman saw how Tina let out a muffled gasp as she saw and felt her changing body, but unable to free herself. She knew how much Tina wanted to release the tube from her mouth, but the addicting taste overwhelmed her willpower. Her body kept expanding, her belly eventually becoming so big that she wouldn't be able to see her feet anymore. Tina's panicked moans filled the room, but every so often there was a hint of pleasure that could be heard from her voice. Even if she didn't want to admit it, her increasingly sensitive body must have felt amazing against the cool air. Soon, Tina's body ballooned into obesity, and beyond. Her belly gained layer after layer of fat. Her face grew wide and gained multiple chins. Her arms and legs grew so wide, and with so many folds of fat that they resembled blobs rather than limbs.

A loud snapping noise accompanied the destruction of Tina's bindings, her growing body causing her to break free. But it was too late, Tina was too heavy to move. There was no escape, and yet she continued to get bigger still. Her belly grew taller than a grown man, and her extending fat began to cover the entire bed as it slowly broke apart. A pathetic whimper emanated from Tina's fattening face, a sign that the reality of her situation had fully sank in. This was her life now. And the mysterious woman could not be happier. Her patience running out, the woman sank her hands into Tina's belly, and began to squeeze and knead them between her hands. Her touch earned her several pleasurable moans from her new lover as Tina could not resist the powerful sensation. Tina's voice now had a tone of resignation in it, and she did nothing to fight back anymore. The lustful kidnapper laughed with triumphant glee, filled with joy over her successful plan. She continued to rub Tina's belly as the girl swelled up to immobility, her limbs now rendered useless by the excess fat. Tina moaned, and grew. And grew. And grew.

She would spend the rest of her life there, as the woman's precious wife.

Nell stopped reading the story at that point. Just like before, the book went on for hundreds of pages, most likely full of sex. However, the real reason she stopped was something else. The room was filled with heavy breathing, from both Nell and Hinata, and the room was warmer than usual. No doubt that this story came from the most secretive areas of Nell's mind. It was dark, disturbing, and oh so erotic. A glimpse into the whirlwind of lust that raged inside the seemingly innocent girl. Nell didn't need to be worried though, because Hinata loved the story. It was deliciously corrupt, and awoke new, even lewder desires within Hinata. The idea of becoming immobile became more tantalizing than ever.

Nell looked at Hinata, her gaze filled with desire. Hinata mirrored her girlfriend's expression, taking extra notice on how Nell's perky nipples were visible on her shirt. Making the first move, Hinata reached her hand to cup one of Nell's large breasts.

"You're such a good writer, Nell." Hinata said, her voice husky. Nell moaned as she slowly rolled onto her back. Hinata moved as well, using her arms to pull herself to her partner's face.

"Hinata." Nell sighed dreamily, placing her hand on Hinata's.

"Let's do that ourselves, next time." Hinata whispered before locking her lips onto Nell's, furiously making out with her. They would spend the next few hours in the midst of passionate lovemaking.

Perhaps the most important experience in Bountiful Fields happened in the present day, during the end of the third week. However, it was a moment that was outside the usual. It all started in the evening after Hinata had just finished her last, massive, meal of the day: a perfect combination of ramen made by both Nell and Iris. A delectable feast in every way. After she ate it all up, she spent the next hour leaning back on a large, comfortable lounger chair. Dressed in only a bra and panties, Hinata sighed contently as she let her admirers pamper her. She was treated like royalty. Many women surrounded her, applying a mixture of slow massages and tender kisses on her body. One woman even fed Hinata grapes, completing the image of something right out of a middle-age painting.

'Ahh, I'll never get tired of this.' Hinata thought to herself as she let a dozen grapes fall into her mouth. Day in and day out, Hinata spent most of her hours lazing around. Yet even after all this time, Hinata was not the slightest bit weary of it. She had thought that maybe one day she'd get bored of being treated like a queen, bored of spending her days doing little outside of eat, sleep, and sex, and then she'd go back to the hard worker she was once was. But that day never came. Being lazy and fat felt more natural than anything in the world, and Hinata simply could not bring herself to dislike it. Even the thoughts of her ninja village back home felt distant and blurry now. At times, she went on several days without thinking about them. It was like her memories were being wiped out, overwritten by the aroma of food, the unforgettable flavors, and the overwhelming pleasure of sex.

Hinata moaned as she swallowed her mouthful of grapes after chewing them up. Even the natural fruits tasted better here than they did anywhere else. The grapes were juicier and sweeter, and with the perfect amount of ripeness. After swallowing, she opened her mouth expectantly, letting the next dozen fall inside. There were plenty of grapes to go around, as a massive bucket of them laid next to the chair, so Hinata didn't have to worry about running out any time soon. With not a care in the world, Hinata let her mind slack off, focusing purely on the flavors and the gentle hands and lips against her sensitive skin.

The women massaging and kissing Hinata showed nothing but devotion and love on their faces. Their expressions revealed no signs of frustration or annoyance. They treated their duties to Hinata not as an obligation, but as a gift they were blessed with. One that they wouldn't trade for anything in the world.

However, the tranquility of the mood was disrupted as a sudden voice rang out in the room.

"Hinata?" a voice called out. Mira's voice.

"Hmm, yes Mira?" Hinata said, her tone practically oozed sloth as she slowly looked up to the village leader.

"How are you feeling, sweetie? Everything going good for you so far?" Mira asked sweetly, like a parent spoiling their child.

Hinata smiled before responding, "Ahh, just wonderful. Everyone's taking such good care of me." The women surrounding her all let out pleased gasps, elated at the praise.

"Good girl. That's what I like to hear." Mira said. "And just look at how beautiful you are."

As Mira had told Hinata a while back, her weight gain had slowed down a lot, but that didn't mean it stopped entirely. Hinata was bigger than ever before. She was noticeably much wider now. Her sides expanded several inches in every direction, her belly drooped over the seat due to its size, and her breasts were nearly double the size of her head. Her back fat extended out over a foot from her spine. Her massive buttocks turned pretty much any underwear, no matter how big, into a thong, and her hands and feet looked more and more like small nubs sticking out from her engorged arms and legs. Hinata sported a lovely double chin, and her adorable chubby cheeks showed off how much food they could fit between them. It went without saying that it was much harder for Hinata to move around, though with the use of her now seemingly endless reserves of chakra, she could power her muscles enough to do so, although Hinata increasingly preferred to just be carried around.

"Hm, thank you Mira. I love being so pretty now." Hinata said dreamily.

Kneeling down, the beautiful black-haired woman leaned closely to Hinata's face, looking deeply into her eyes.

"You've become a regular part of the village now, haven't you? I can't tell you enough just how much happier everyone has been since you've come here. Isn't that right, girls?" Mira turned to the other women still massaging Hinata. They all nodded happily in agreement.

"Yes, it's like a dream come true." One of them said.

"I could do this forever." From another.

Turning back to Hinata, Mira continued, as if the situation they were in was completely natural.

"But you know, I think a perfect girl like you needs some more love."

"More love?" Hinata asked, curious but excited.

"Yes, there's still so much more that you deserve. Just a quick question, but how's the sex life been treating you so far?"

Hinata was slightly taken aback by the personal question, but quickly thought better of it. There was no need for secrets here.

"Hee hee, it's great." Hinata giggled. "Nell's been treating me just fine, and everyone else is good too." The other ladies all shared in their own bout of giggles. They already had the chance to spend some 'personal time' with Hinata. That aside, Mira's question reminded Hinata of something.

"But Mira, what about you and Lenn? I haven't gotten much time with you two yet." Hinata inquired.

By this point, Hinata has acted romantically and sexually with every person in the village. Sometimes it was a quick fling, or other times a lengthy affair, but she got to get intimate with everyone. Everyone, except for Mira and Lenn. For some reason, Mira and Lenn held themselves back. Mira seemed perfectly fine with just being a spectator, and never showed any problem with it. Lenn on the other hand, was the opposite. She was clearly ready to pounce on Hinata at any time. Hinata could literally feel Lenn's lust whenever she looked at her, which was often.

"Well, that's just it. Now isn't the best time, but eventually we'll get in on the action." Mira grinned as she said that.

"Really? Erm, if you don't mind me asking, what's making you wait so long?" Hinata questioned.

Mira stayed silent for a few seconds, seemingly deciding how best to phrase her answer.

"Hmmmm, well I'd say it's because our techniques on pleasing a cute girl like you are a little on the strong side. I don't want to overwhelm you by doing it right away."

Hinata only became more curious. Was Mira referring to something like Lenn's special belly rubs? It was true that the pleasure she felt from the moments Lenn touched her belly caused a powerful sensation not like anything else. Does this mean Mira has some similar kind of technique?

Mira resumed speaking, "But at this point you been 'leveling up' in a way. Give it some time and you'll have both the stamina and the mindset for us to takes things a step further. I think you'll REALLY love when that happens."

Hinata gulped as her heart rate quickened, more out of excitement rather than nervousness.

"But, putting that aside for the moment, there's actually something I wanted to show you. Mind if I take you outside real quick?" Mira asked.

"Oh, umm, okay." Hinata accepted, seeing no reason to refuse. She could always trust Mira, after all. With a wave of Mira's hand, the dozen women tending to Hinata immediately took action and lifted the heavyset girl into their arms, with their usual show of higher-than-average strength.

As they carried Hinata outside, one of the women held her hands out to Hinata, filled with grapes.

"Don't forget your snacks, sweetie."

"Ah, thanks Tammy." Hinata smiled before opening her mouth, letting the grapes fall into her mouth, enjoying the flavor as she let herself be carried. The large bucket of grapes levitated alongside them, allowing Tammy to keep Hinata well fed as they moved. Once they reached the door, Mira waved her hands again, causing not just the door, but the walls around the door, to open up and create more space. It turned out that nearly all the buildings in Bountiful Fields were designed like this, with extra hinges that could open up, making it so Hinata could be transported around without getting stuck in the much smaller doorway. Hinata was impressed the first time she saw it, and admired the ingenuity and forethought of the people here.

As she swallowed her mouthful, Hinata immediately noticed something different as she was taken outside. There was a massive object in the distance. Something very, very tall, about the size of a two-story building. Not just large in height, but incredibly wide as well. At first, Hinata had no idea what it was, and the setting sun made it a little tricky to see it clearly. She never recalled seeing something this big in the village before. She certainly would have noticed it before, so whatever it was had to be brought here only recently. As she got closer, however, Hinata's jaw dropped.

"No, no way…" Hinata gaped, with a face of pure shock as her mind processed just what she was looking at.

The big object was a statue. A statue of _her_!

Getting a better look at it, Hinata recognized the pose that the statue held. It was from a few weeks ago when Hinata was helping one of the sculptors, whose name was Kokona. Hinata at the time was instructed to look as if she were, in Kokona's words, "Looking wistfully into the sunset, waiting for your lover to come back with your next meal." As amusing as the request was, Hinata did her best to fulfill it, which led to her taking a position where she held her hands to her chest, looking forlorn as her head slightly tilted upward, with one leg slightly placed back on the ball of her foot. Hinata was also told to wear nothing but two wreathes of flowers, one positioned so it just barely covered her breasts, and the other loosely wrapped around her belly.

However, the statue that Kokona made was a very small one, not much bigger than your average dog. Not at all like the massive hunk of rock that proudly stood before them now. How on earth was this thing created? When was it created? Not once did Hinata ever notice something like this being worked on, yet here it was, right in front of her eyes.

"Hello Hinata!" called out an extremely pleased voice. It came from no other than Kokona herself, a blue-haired woman with matching eyes who looked slightly younger than Lenn, while being about a head shorter. Her long hair was wrapped in a single braid that reached her the back of her knees. She, like every other villager, was beautiful, though her wide grin could come across as insane to some people. She was indeed one of the more eccentric residents, acting with a hyperactiveness that resembled a young child. And right now, Kokona stood triumphantly with her hands on her hips, clearly proud of her creation.

"Well going by Hinata's face, I'd say it's good sign for you, Kokona." Mira laughed, looking back at Hinata. It wasn't just Hinata though. Even the ladies carrying Hinata had looks of awe, clearly seeing this for the first time.

"A-amazing…" was all Hinata could say. She didn't even intend to say it, the words unconsciously left her lips, but it was the best word she could think of to describe the sight.

"KYAAAHH! SHE LIKES IT! SHE LIKES IT!" Kokona yelled, jumping up and down in pure joy, acting as if she had won a prized championship.

It was true though. There was no other way to describe it. The statue was beautiful and made with a clear understanding of craftsmanship. Its massive size seemed like a perfect fit for Hinata's weight. If it were smaller, it would have had far less impact. And yet this massive statue was made with excruciating detail, flawlessly capturing every fold of fat on Hinata's body, and made from beautiful white marble. It was a masterpiece by any measure.

"But, how did you-?" Hinata started to say, but Kokona immediately interrupted.

"Oh, I'm glad you asked! It was actually quite a bit of effort. First it involved getting my first initial mold of you from a few weeks back. By the way, you looked SUPER hot in those flower wreaths. Thanks for giving me a face full of your fat that night. Ah, yes, then I used a combination of both my tech and my form analyzing technique to get all your measurements and details of your body into my computer's database. Then it used my extra special earth conjuring technique to grant me all the necessary materials, combined it my own genius ability to mentally measure up anything I want to whatever scale I want then using my super ultra special levitation techniques to help guide and control my tools so that way I work at the speed and skill of a hundred workers all put together. But man is it hard to control that much all at the same time. You actually have to properly give each tool the precise instructions so that they know what to do and not mess each other up, and it takes a lot of trial and error to get it right and there were many times where I tried to make one only to mess up because I forgot to include the proper instructions to a hammer or wasn't concentrating and caused some of the picks to fall out of place or to find that the second-to-last fold of your back was 0.34222, repeating of course, centimeters too short so I had to redo the whole thing again or that time when-"

"OKAY! OKAY! You can stop now!" Mira barked at the noisy girl, causing her to jump.

"GAH! Eek! Uhh, err, s-sorry my lady." Kokona squealed, pulling herself back together as Mira let out a sigh. "But it's no big deal, Mira. Hinata's a good listener. I'm sure she got all of that, right?"

Hinata, along with the women still holding her, had completely stumped expressions.

"Uhh… y-yes…?" Hinata stuttered.

Kokona's face brightened.

"Great! I knew you would understand! You really are the best, you know that? Woo-hoo!"

Hinata nervously laughed in response, feeling the familiar awkwardness that came whenever she was put on the spot, not wanting to admit that she lost track of Kokona's explanation about three sentences in. On the bright side, at least Kokona was happy, seeing as how she broke out into a giddy victory dance, not really caring about Mira's irritated stare.

"Sorry Hinata, that girl is a bit of an idiot." Mira apologized as she walked next to Hinata's belly. "But of course, I can't deny her skill. Anyway, I just wanted you to get a chance to look at. You all are actually the first ones to see it so far. It's a nice statue, don't you agree?"

Ignoring the dancing woman, Hinata returned her gaze back up to the massive sculpture. Indeed, there was no denying its quality as a work of art, but stronger than anything was the impact it had on Hinata herself. This was the first time in her life that Hinata had ever seen somebody create a likeness of her in such a manner. The most that Hinata ever saw of herself, outside of reflections, was in a handful of pictures taken by her family and friends. Despite being heiress, her lack of talent as a ninja prevented her from receiving the type of treatment one would normally expect from someone of her status. Yet now here she was, seeing herself immortalized in a massive statue that practically commanded attention. It was pretty much impossible to _not_ look at it. The sheer size of it was guaranteed to pull anybody's eyes to it and make them stare in wonder.

At this point, she was accustomed to being the center of attention, but there was a major difference between being treated with love, and actually seeing a crystalized physical representation of that love standing right in front of her. It made the love Hinata received over the past few weeks feel more real.

No, 'real' wasn't the right word to use. Rather, it felt more…

Extreme.

Yes, that was the word. It was like Hinata was wearing blinders the whole time, and didn't truly realize the depth of the love the villagers had for her until this moment. In fact, even now Hinata suspected that she was only just seeing the tip of the iceberg. Hinata still never understood, nor did she ever get a concrete reason for, what made the women here love her so much, and as time passed, Hinata eventually decided to put those questions aside and simply enjoy the dedication they granted to her. But seeing this, seeing just deeply their feelings went, made Hinata experience a whirlwind of emotions that she couldn't put into words.

But despite that, Hinata couldn't deny that a large part of her enjoyed what she was seeing. Looking at that massive likeness of herself made Hinata feel strangely powerful. Perhaps this was what a ruler felt whenever they saw their followers create monuments in their image. Even now she felt her body tingle in excitement just looking at it. Hinata was already convinced of it before, but she really was beautiful. She admired the pose of the statue, and the way that the position of her arms caused her breasts to press together, all of it captured in perfect detail by the white marble. She also didn't realize just how wide she had grown over the weeks. The amount of space covered by the statue's belly casted a massive shadow along the ground, only further enhanced by the immense size of the sculpture itself.

A small part of Hinata chastised herself for being so conceited that she was getting stimulated by the sight of her own body. But she couldn't help it! The folds and layers of her body fat were so well captured by the statue, and everything about it was so big. And the way that the statue showed Hinata wearing nothing but a couple of flower arrangements made it all the better. So much of her bare skin was exposed for everyone to see. Anybody who walked by could see this enormous structure, and see her likeness practically in the nude. They could see her massive belly completely bared outside of a thin wrapping of flowers. They could see her huge breasts, with the nipples teasingly covered up just enough to make any onlooker want more. They could see her enormous butt, exposed with nothing to cover the massive fleshy cheeks up, and be left drooling at the sight, wanting more. Wanting to find the real Hinata so they could get their hands on her. Wanting to find the real thing so they could sink their hands into her soft body, guaranteed to feel much better than hard rock. And then…

"Hinata, is something wrong? Your breathing is heavy." Mira asked. Her face showed a little worry, but there was the slightest bit of a smirk on her face that was unmistakable.

"Ah!" Hinata jerked to her senses. She didn't even realize that she had reacted in such a way. She blushed as her eyes darted around, but the women holding her up all had the same expressions as Mira did. They all knew exactly what Hinata was feeling.

Mira turned fully towards Hinata and placed her hand on the large belly.

"So, you get off on having statues built in your honor, huh? That's a good sign." Mira's slight smirk broke into a full blown, almost sadistic, grin.

"E-eh? W-what-" Hinata stammered, both surprised at Mira's remark and embarrassed that they saw through the fact that she got aroused by _herself_.

"Ladies, take Hinata back to her room, and make love to her to your heart's content. She deserves to be loved, and you all do too for your hard work." Mira commanded.

"Yes Mira!" The women holding Hinata all responded with open excitement, as if promised a treat from their master. With not a second wasted, they immediately hauled Hinata back towards the nearest house.

"Ah! W-wait!" Hinata tried to speak, but things had already left her control. Besides, a combination of her weight and laziness would have prevented her from putting up any resistance anyway. In what felt like seconds, Hinata found herself outside one moment, to seeing a ceiling of a living room the next, and then finally the inside of a candlelit room. After being placed onto a bed, and causing said bed to buckle and nearly break from her weight, Hinata lifted her head up to see what was going on.

Then she was treated by the sight of a dozen women stripping down right in front of her.

"Ahh, I've been waiting for this for so long." Said one lady as she practically tore her shirt off.

"That statue of you was really sexy. It's got me all hot and bothered." Said another as she slipped all her clothes off.

"You're not getting any sleep tonight."

"Get ready, our beautiful angel."

Hinata gasped as she saw the women reveal their gorgeous naked bodies to her, each of them wonderful in their own way. In a blink of an eye, the women leapt on to Hinata, tore her remaining clothes to pieces, and unleashed their lust upon her.

"Ahh! Oohh! You all, wait just a- oooohh! AAAAHHHH! OOOOOHHH!" Hinata's voice raised as she felt hands, lips, breasts, and more all over her body as she found herself drowning an in an orgy. They held her down, preventing any form of escape, leaving Hinata unable to do anything but let the blissful torture take hold.

Hinata's voice grew louder as the pleasure started to overwhelm her. She took in the erotic sight before her: a dozen beautiful naked women, all pressing themselves against her, showing so much bare skin that it became hard to tell where one person ended and another began. She gradually felt her thoughts melt away, as her mind and body demanded base satisfaction over higher levels of thought.

"OOOH! FEELS SO GOOD! AAAAH!" It didn't take long for Hinata to be lost in the pool of lust, just as her fellow lovers were. The feelings against her sensitive body quickly washed all her worries away, and replaced them with the intense sensations of sex that she had grown to adore. In little time, Hinata became just as willing a participant as they were, and eventually nothing escaped the room but the frenzied moans of rutting women.

-

"Hah, they're already getting started." Mira chuckled to herself, hearing the growing voices emanating from the nearby house.

"HUH!? Where'd they all go?!" Kokona suddenly yelled out. She was still in the middle of her little dance, and had completely failed to notice that Hinata already left some time ago. She frantically looked around, wondering what on earth she had just missed.

Mira ignored Kokona's boneheaded behavior, not having the patience to humor her. Instead she simply kept looking at the house that Hinata was taken to, listening intently to Hinata's increasingly loud cries of pleasure.

"I didn't have the heart to give it to you just yet, Hinata." Mira muttered quietly to herself. "Best to let you enjoy the rest of the day. Unfortunately, I get the feeling you're not going to like what happens tomorrow."

Reaching into her pocket, Mira pulled out an envelope. A sealed letter that had yet to be opened. A letter that Mira had received earlier in the day. Frowning, Mira looked at it, her face tense.

On that letter was the familiar insignia of the esteemed Hyuuga clan, and a signature from none other than Hiashi Hyuuga himself. Hinata's father.


	8. Return to Anguished Reality

Hinata groaned as she woke up to yet another new day. Slowly opening her eyelids, the sight of the ceiling gradually came into focus. Her mind was groggy and still in a daze, lacking the rapid alertness that would have normally occurred before she had gained so much weight. But that didn't really bother her, not anymore. Lazily lifting her head up, Hinata looked at her own body, still in the nude, and her growing ocean of fat that expanded everywhere. She slightly jerked her body around simply so she could feel her own immense weight, and the great difficulty that came from even the smallest movement. Hinata smiled as her belly began to slowly sway in the air, loudly gurgling as it demanded its next meal. Moments like these were common whenever Hinata was alone. Simple experimentation just to see how much bigger she got. With each day, Hinata admired her fat body more and more. At this point it was a wonder why she never realized the beauty of obesity sooner. It was strange how she could feel so restricted, yet so free at the same time.

In fact, Hinata had awoken from a dream where she essentially admired her own body. Seeing that statue had a profound effect on her. It made her feel so powerful, and so beautiful. During her dream, most of it was literally just Hinata alone in a field, posing in all matter of ways, while dozens of different outfits magically appeared and disappeared as needed. Yet while Hinata was in control, her mind was watching from a distance. Just like an out-of-body experience, Hinata could see her own self while she moved. And all Hinata did was look at herself, and swoon over how gorgeous she was.

It was the first time Hinata ever had a dream like that. In all honesty, it made Hinata a little worried that she was becoming conceited. After all, wasn't being obsessed over your own looks something that an arrogant upperclassman would do? She was more than familiar with old children's stories where the villain was often some spoiled girl who constantly bragged about her beauty, which contrasted with the more modest heroine. In fact, being the modest heroine was something that once best described Hinata herself. She was never one to brag about anything, much less how she looked. The idea of someone lavishing over their own self felt so foreign to Hinata that it often came off as unrealistic. If Hinata were to read those stories now, she'd probably find herself relating more to the snobby noblewomen. Perhaps it was because Hinata got her first true taste of being spoiled by loving subjects. After all, it's one thing to talk about being modest when a person has never been smothered with affection before, and another thing when they actually experience it firsthand.

"That statue…" Hinata muttered to herself. She really couldn't get that thing off her mind. Ever since then, the image of it stuck with her like a phantom. It filled her head with thoughts of the villagers surrounding her, kissing her feet, slowly running their hands up her immense body, whispering words of love, devotion…

Worship.

Hinata's mind stuck to that word. It was a word she kept hearing more frequently as the weeks went on. She was never entirely sure if the women were just saying that to be kinky, or if they really meant it, but it never failed to get Hinata's heart pounding in excitement. Her thoughts turned to the explosion of sex she went through yesterday. She remembered every hour, every minute of the dozen women who carried her off to bed. She recalled the endless love they lavished upon her, never letting her go for even a second without feeling overwhelming pleasure. They put Hinata into all kinds of positions, restraining her so she couldn't resist, and making her scream in pure bliss over and over again. Hinata loved whenever they restrained her like that, the blissful torture of being unable to stop herself from being pleasured and adored. The only difference was that Hinata had indulged more into the feeling of worship. She remembered the words she said from the night.

"Ahh! Yes! Oooohh! OOOH! That's it! Suck me more!" Hinata demanded of them as she was forced on the bed, feeling their tongues, hands, and lips all over her fat, sensitive body, with Hinata constantly squirming around in order to break free, only to fail miserably under their loving strength, an outcome which Hinata was more than happy with.

"Yes, my queen." One of them had said. "We will obey. We'll make you cum no matter what."

It was rare for them to call her queen. It happened sometimes, but they mostly just stuck to "angel" or "cutie" or some other variant. That time however, it had an impact on Hinata that couldn't be put into words, and it drove her crazier than usual.

"OOOH! AAAHH! Yes, make your queen cum! Worship your queen and make me feel good! OOOHH!" Hinata moaned loudly as she rapidly rocked her body up and down, arching her back as much as her weight would allow. Her lovers, having picked up on Hinata's intense reaction, only ramped up their enticing words. They constantly whispered comments into her ear as they worked her fat body.

"Please cum, my queen. We exist only for you."

"We'll feed you forever, worship you forever, and make love to you forever, my queen."

"Cum my queen, cum. Cum so we can make you cum again."

"AHHH! AAAHH! YOUR QUEEN IS CUMMING! YOUR QUEEN IS CUMMING! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Hinata screamed louder than usual as her orgasm hit her like an explosion, her face warped into an expression driven to madness by sheer pleasure. It was one of her strongest climaxes yet, and it was definitely the result of the royal roleplay she engaged in. The fantasy was new to her, but one that Hinata immediately became addicted to, and left her craving for more. A craving that the surrounding women were more than happy to indulge her in, hour after hour, for the entire night.

It was wonderful.

"Oooh" Hinata moaned as she returned to reality. Just thinking about it was already getting her in the mood again, and it was just morning! Usually Hinata preferred filling up her stomach as top priority whenever she woke up, and any amorous stuff was saved for later. But this time around, Hinata was already wound up, and ready for another lewd session with her village harem. Speaking of which, Hinata noticed to her dismay that she was left alone on the bed. The others had most likely left to go make her breakfast. Hinata wished that at least one of them stayed behind so she could satisfy her growing sexual urge. Hinata's body was too big to satisfy herself, so she absolutely needed assistance. With another groan, she slowly pushed herself up on her bottom. It was difficult trying to find room for her arms to go. The girl's body had grown to the point where it covered most of the bed.

Hinata grunted again as her perseverance paid off. She got herself up to a sitting position, and sighed pleasantly as she let herself relax from the effort. Lifting up the hundreds of pounds that was her body wasn't easy. She would have used the opportunity to relax more, that is until…

"Eh?" Hinata noticed something lying on her belly through the slight gap between her large breasts. It looked like…

"A letter?"

Apparently left behind by someone, a single lone letter had been placed onto Hinata's belly. Hinata was confused at first. Why would somebody leave a letter behind on top of her? It couldn't have been from her family. She was still only in her first month of her two-month stay in Bountiful Fields, and the women she spent the night with were a little too "preoccupied" with her to be carrying an envelope with them. It must have been given to her, but that was strange too. After all, if anyone from the village had ever wanted to talk with her, they could easily just do that. It's not like Hinata would ever refuse their company, especially if they brought snacks (which they often did).

Wanting to find an answer to her questions, Hinata tentatively reached out and picked up the letter, noticing that it had a formal design and made out of sturdy material. Still curious, she turned it to the other side.

Then her heart sank.

Hinata immediately recognized the insignia that sealed the envelope: the red ball of flame. The symbol of the Hyuuga clan. In that instant, Hinata realized that this letter was definitely addressed to her. Hinata's body rose in temperature, and she rapidly found herself starting to sweat. She felt like a child who was just caught by their parent trying to steal from the cookie jar.

"No… no no. It's nothing." Hinata tried to calm herself down, trying to press down the sudden feeling of dread that gripped her. Thoughts whirled within her head like a raging storm, desperately trying to decipher what this letter was for. Her first thoughts were that her family somehow figured out that she had completely let herself go. But that didn't make sense. Nobody has entered nor left the village since she arrived, and Hinata trusted the villagers enough that she knew none of them would tell the Hyuuga clan about her weight.

"No, Mira wouldn't do that." Hinata told herself out loud in an attempt to calm her nerves. She thought back to all the encouraging things Mira said to her. All the times she praised Hinata, and all the times she, and everyone else, showed their love for her. They wouldn't rat her out like that. They weren't the type to do such a thing.

Perhaps, Hinata speculated further, this letter was just a simple check-up on her. Perhaps it was just her father, or one of the elders wanting to ask about an update just to see how she was doing. Clinging to that thought, Hinata felt herself calm down considerably. Yea, that's all this was. Just a check-up. Still, that didn't stop the sense of guilt within her. In truth, Hinata had completely forgotten about her original mission. This was supposed to be a diplomacy job where she was to help build relations between Konoha and Bountiful Fields. Yet Hinata did nothing of the sort. All she did since coming here was stuff her face, act like a lazy bum, and drown in sex. Even if Hinata returned to her original weight and went back, what on earth would she say? No way in hell would she tell Hiashi that during her time here she turned into an obese whale, danced in skimpy outfits, and participated in daily orgies. Just the thought of that made her want to die in embarrassment.

But then what should she do? Her father was most likely expecting results from her. Likely some sort of official document about trade. Hinata rationalized the idea. It might actually work. Hiashi didn't need to know the details. Just show him something indicating that her assignment was a success, and he should, hopefully, not pry too deeply into the details.

Either way, Hinata knew that this constant guessing wasn't getting her anywhere. If she wanted to know what her family wanted, the answers were laid right in front of her. With a nervous gulp and shaking hands, Hinata pried open the envelope, and took out the letter within. Unfolding it, Hinata quickly recognized her father's handwriting, which unfortunately made her more nervous. Powering through her fear, she began to read.

_"To Hinata,_

_I am sending this letter to you in order to let you know my thoughts on your mission thus far. By the time you have received this letter, it is most likely one month since your start._

_When I first gave you your assignment, I gave you a simple reason why I assigned you the role as a diplomat for a small, remote village. I told you that the reason was to help you expand your skillset and provide you with much needed experience. While those reasons remain true, there is more to it than that. Over the past few years, you and I have been well aware that your prowess as a shinobi has been wanting. It's been a constant frustration to both me and the elders of the clan. While your skills are still less than ideal, you have at the very least shown some improvement."_

Hinata swallowed. No doubt this was her father. Well-spoken, and never missing an opportunity to criticize her. Hinata quickly felt her mood drop like a rock. Hinata knew her father well. Whenever he began a conversation with criticisms against her, it usually meant the sign of a long, biting, verbal takedown. Feeling a growing dread, she continued reading.

_"However, your greatest weakness as a shinobi is more than your strength and skill in battle. Rather, it is your mentality. Your mindset. A shinobi must have a focused mind, a steel heart, and an unbreakable conviction. With those qualities, a ninja can always be relied upon to finish the mission, whatever it may be. You on the other hand have always been too soft, a fact which I'm sure you've heard plenty of times by now. In a sense, this mission was given to you to see if you could prove not just to me, but to the entire family that you can maintain your sense of duty when you're no longer under the watchful eye of a teacher or clan member._

_And so far, I am disappointed."_

"What?!" Hinata gasped out loud in fear. Disappointed? Why!? What did she do wrong? Hinata broke out into a cold sweat as her mind frantically ran in circles. Did Hiashi somehow find out what she was doing? Hinata read further to find the reason, but her shaking hands made it difficult.

_"Although you have been there for one month already, you have not initiated any kind of contact with me. Not a single message whether you have made progress, succeeded, failed, or even arrived there. No attempt to establish communication. No attempt to set up talks between our home and theirs. Nothing. I had hoped you would come to the realization on your own that you should be providing updates and information while in a foreign location for so long. You're an adult now. I shouldn't have to tell you to perform such basic actions for what should be a trivial mission. The fact that you cannot even do that is concerning._

_Unfortunately, your initial failure only gives me more reason to be concerned. Bountiful Fields is a small town that provides food to other nations, and it's known for having good hospitality and a friendly populace. Over the past few weeks, I have come to suspect that you might be taking advantage of those qualities, and are using your mission as an excuse to neglect your responsibilities. It would not surprise me to learn that you are treating your mission more as a vacation rather than an important assignment._

_As I've mentioned before, a ninja must have a focused mind. That means staying on task, and resisting temptation. If it comes to light that you are not doing this, then it will be a greater disappointment to me than any of your failures thus far because now your actions are in the presence of people outside the family. For the sake of not bringing embarrassment to the clan, I dearly hope this is not the case."_

If there was a dartboard, then Hiashi hit the bullseye. A sickly blue appeared on Hinata's soft face. In a few short paragraphs, Hiashi correctly deduced Hinata's behavior. He may not have known the finer details, but he knew that Hinata was not at all taking her mission seriously. Hinata had never even considered the fact that her father was expecting contact. The thought never crossed her mind for even a second. Did she really mess up that badly?

_"However, I still remain open to the possibility that I am wrong about all this, and you are in fact staying true to your mission. If that turns out to be the case, then I will gladly admit fault, and offer my apology to you. Fortunately, luck has provided me the opportunity to find out for myself._

_Recently, the Hokage opened up a mission to take care of some rogue ninja in another country. Nothing that a few elite jonin can't handle. However, I noticed that the shortest path to the country will take the traveler very close to Bountiful Fields. In other words, anyone who takes the mission will also be able to visit Bountiful Fields on the way._

_I have decided to take the mission."_

Hinata let out a noise that was mix between a shriek and a pathetic squeal.

_"In about a week, I will be arriving there. I have already sent an envoy to Mira Fields, and notified her of my arrival, as well as sending this letter to you. This will be a good opportunity to speak with you, and learn of what you have been doing over the past month. I hope to hear nothing but good news._

_Several of the clan members will be coming with me, as well as one of your friends. Apparently, Naruto Uzumaki had also learned of this mission, and insisted he come along. That boy is never one to back down from a chance to prove himself, so he pushed on the Hokage to be able to accompany us. I imagine that the Hokage relented just to calm him down. However, he also seemed pleased to hear that he would have also have a chance to see you, so I hope that you are at your best when we all arrive._

_Until then,_

_Hiashi Hyuuga"_

Hinata wordlessly dropped the letter, her hands paralyzed with fear. Never before had she felt such dread. Not even missions where her life was in danger filled her with as much terror as she felt right now. The thought of her father seeing her like this was more horrifying than any enemy ninja. It made her want to vomit. It made her want to cry. It made her want to curl up in a ball and die. If a lightning bolt had vaporized her in that moment, Hinata would have welcomed it.

It was the worst possible scenario. She would not be seeing her family in another month like originally planned. Hiashi was coming in a week. Her family was coming in a week. Naruto was coming in a week. NARUTO was coming in a week! They were going to see her. They were going to see her so grossly overweight, and see that all she did was do nothing but act like a lazy pig. They were going to find out about everything!

Hinata could just imagine the looks on their faces if they ever saw her in her current state. She could see the pure look of disgust on her father's face, and the mix of revulsion and disappointment that would come after. And what about the consequences she would suffer as a result? If Hinata already felt horrible before, it became even worse now. There was no way Hinata was getting out of this lightly. If her family found out, Hinata would suffer a punishment more dire than anything she ever experienced. It would be a national, no, a worldwide scandal if the Hyuuga heiress was caught looking like an overstuffed whale. This was beyond a mere scolding. Literal disownment was a very real possibility. Hiashi would definitely do it. Kicking his own daughter out of the clan to preserve the family honor was not outside his boundaries. That humiliation would follow her for the rest of her life. It was no exaggeration for Hinata to say that her life could quite literally be ruined by this. And Naruto, no, Hinata didn't even to want to think about that. The mere thought of how boy she crushed on would react was too horrible to bear.

She had to lose weight, and fast.

In the midst of the overwhelming despair, there was one nugget of light that Hinata clung to. It was the fact that she could always go back to normal. Mira always insisted that her body could lose its weight. Whenever Hinata got initially worried about her weight, Mira was always there to reassure her that it was no big deal, and Hinata believed it. Hinata knew that the food here wasn't natural. If she could eat a ton of food and gain an unnatural amount of weight, then surely it wasn't out of the question that the opposite was true too, right? Surely if she went on an emergency diet, she would lose enough in a week.

But just as that glimmer of hope arrived, it quickly began to dissipate. It took Hinata over three weeks to achieve her current weight. How long would it take for her to lose all that weight in one week? No, there was no way that would work. That was unrealistic, even for this place. Even for the strictest diet, Hinata guessed that she would still most likely have a sizable amount of extra fat, more than enough for it to be noticed. It wasn't enough to just lose half of her fat, or even three quarters of it. Hinata had to lose all of it, or she was doomed.

Hinata frantically arrived to one conclusion: she had to talk to Mira. Hinata trusted Mira. She would know what to do. It was the only way to save herself.

Hinata wasted no time. She tried to lift herself up as quick as possible, only to let out a "Hurk!" as she felt the immense resistance from her body. For the first time in weeks, Hinata cursed her fat body. It was so much harder to move than she remembered. At first, she tried to push herself up from the bed using her arms, but realized quickly that wouldn't work. Her heavy backside pulled her right back on the bed just as she tried to stand up. Attempting an alternative, Hinata rolled herself over on her side.

"Guuh!" Hinata strained as she flexed her muscles as much as possible to turn herself on her side. What should have been an easy task instead took several, intense seconds of effort just to slowly roll over. A loud plop accompanied her heavy belly slamming against the bed, causing it to sink lower as the bed frame bent. Was she always this big? It felt like her belly and butt stretched out forever. Her arms waved around for a few seconds, trying to find something to grab on to. Most of the time, all Hinata did was hit her own body with her hands. There was so much of her fat everywhere that it hard to maneuver. After some struggle, her right hand made contact with the bed again. Using her grip, Hinata pulled herself further, slowly rolling again.

CRACK!

Hinata yelped as the bed suddenly gave in. The bed frame literally snapped, causing the obese girl to tumble to the ground. Or rather, roll. The bed bent at the perfect angle to cause Hinata to roll to the ground. Hinata's vision spun around as gravity took hold of her body. Hinata fruitlessly tried to stop her momentum, but was unable to do anything to keep herself from essentially becoming a ball. She literally spun around several full rotations before coming to a stop, facing downward on top of her belly. The teen took a few seconds to reorient herself, shaking the dizziness off.

"Ah!" Hinata realized her predicament. Because she was on her belly, its expanse of fat spread out in every direction, while still having enough height to lift Hinata several inches in the air. Hinata moved her arms and legs around some more, only to realize that she couldn't reach the floor anymore. Everywhere her arms and legs touched was just more fat.

"Gah! Urk!" Hinata grunted in frustration as she tried as hard as she could to pull herself up. Her belly pushed her large breasts up to her round face, causing them to squeeze Hinata's cheeks, making her face slightly scrunched up. She swung her heavy arms around, but couldn't reach anything other than her breasts and belly. Her fingertips occasionally scraped against the wooden floor, but not enough room to grab a hold with. Her weighed down legs, likewise, also struggled to reach the floor. Whenever Hinata tried to move them downward, they simply rebounded against her belly.

 _'Oh god. Am I stuck!?'_ Hinata blushed as she realized the helplessness of her current position. Still filled with fear-powered adrenaline, Hinata flailed her limbs around at full speed. She thrashed with the intensity of a person drowning in an ocean. Her efforts caused her enormous, fat body to bounce like crazy, which ironically only made it harder for her to move.

"Gk! Ooh!" Hinata unconsciously let out a moan as she desperately flailed about. Even in this situation, her body was still as sensitive as ever, and the feeling of her bare skin brushing against the cool, wooden floor felt incredible. Hinata chastised herself for daring to feel good in what should be an emergency, but her body cared little for her mental stress. In fact, it was that precise feeling of helplessness that got her body burning hot. Hinata struggled as the seconds turned into minutes, yet accomplished nothing more than turning herself into a bouncing blob.

Hinata let out grunts that were a mixture of irritation at not being able to move, and excitement at the strengthening pleasure that came about for the same reason, and the part of her that was enjoying it was winning the battle. Her entire body began to tingle from her own movements.

"Kya!" Hinata yelped as she felt an extreme spike of pleasure at her butt. She didn't know why, but her bottom suddenly felt incredible, and the feeling was so great that it made her moan involuntarily. It didn't go away either. It lingered for several seconds, and only seemed to be getting stronger by the second. Not only did it feel amazing but felt incredibly warm and comforting too. Almost as if she were being massaged by a gentle pair of hands. In fact, the warmth and pleasure were incredibly familiar. It felt a lot like…

"L-Lenn!? Is that you?" Hinata twisted her head around as much as possible to see behind her, but only saw her own fat. However, that sensation was unmistakable. Only one person in the village could rub her as well as she did.

"Hmm, morniff sweethee." Came a muffled voice. That was definitely Lenn alright. Hinata didn't even hear her come in, nor did she know when. Not only did Hinata feel Lenn's warm hands, but also her face buried deep inside the flesh of her butt.

"Hmmm, you poor thing." Lenn cooed as she placed her head on its side against Hinata's bottom, affectionately rubbing her cheek on it. "Did you fall down while getting out of the bed? It must be soooo hard to move with that gigantic body."

"Eep!" Hinata flinched as she felt the older woman plant a big, wet kiss on her left buttcheek. Hinata liked being kissed there, and for some reason the pleasure was even greater when Lenn did it.

"Ahh, *kiss*, so soft and big. Hmm, *kiss*, I'll make you feel better sweetie. *kiss* Then we'll stuff you up with a nice breakfast. Hmm. *kiss*" Lenn let loose an assault of loving smooches on Hinata's butt while using her hands to squeeze and rub as much of it as she could. It was not the normal slow, gentle massage that Hinata was used to from her, but rather a fierce, relentless barrage that made Hinata's body into a jiggling ball of fat.

"Ahhhh! L-Lenn!" Hinata was unable to stop herself from moaning. The pleasure was overwhelming, making her squirm helplessly against her immobility. Hinata's protests slowly died down amidst the growing pleasure. Lenn's hands and lips were strangely hot, yet that heat created a sensation of burning pleasure that felt so good that it slowly wiped all thoughts from her brain. This was the absolute worst time for sexual play, but her body clearly disagreed, and the pleasure from her body started to overwhelm her mind in turn. The fear and anxiety she felt from Hiashi's terrifying letter soon became distant. Hinata's instincts, left with the choice to focus on pleasure or anguish, made the obvious decision and seized upon the opportunity to avoid whatever brought her pain.

"Ahhhh! Oooohh! Ohhhh!" Hinata couldn't fight it any longer. The only rational thought left in her mind was to attempt to remind herself that she couldn't do this anymore. She had to stop this, and get back to her normal weight before it was too late. But that thought too became overwhelmed by the pleasure, and forced aside. Hinata couldn't stop it. It felt so good to give in. It felt so good to let herself be spoiled. It felt so good to be helpless, and let herself be smothered to her heart's content and beyond. Finally surrendering to it, Hinata rhythmically rocked her body back and forth, only this time it was not to escape, but to encourage her partner as she continued to grope and kiss Hinata's butt.

"OOHHHH! OOOH!" Hinata felt it. That familiar buildup of heat and pressure inside her. The growing sensation of an impending climax. Yes, this is what she wanted. This is what she _needed_. Hinata sped up her humping, wanting nothing more in that moment but to embrace her approaching orgasm, to escape from the horrific reality of her family's arrival and into the world of pleasure where nothing could harm her. She embraced it completely and refused to let go. Hinata moans grew louder, and her movements more frantic.

Then, it stopped instantly.

Hinata let out a cry of anguish as the warm, wonderful, comforting, incredible pleasure suddenly vanished, and just when she was so close too! She was so close to feeling that overwhelming peak of pleasure that made her feel in heaven and away from harsh reality, and it was denied to her out of nowhere. Hinata kicked her legs around as seductively as she could, spreading them, presenting herself as completely open to any and all takers who wanted to make love to her, trying everything in order to get her partner back. When that didn't happen, Hinata turned her head around, wanting to know where Lenn went, and why she was denied her much needed orgasm.

Hinata stopped her movements when she saw what transpired. She saw Mira, who had apparently grabbed Lenn by the back of her shirt and pulled her up. Lenn had a look of frustration and surprise on her face, clearly not expecting the interruption from her younger sister. Mira whispered something harshly in her sibling's ear. Hinata couldn't make out the words, though she could hear a much more serious tone in her voice. Whatever she said though, Lenn clearly wasn't a big fan of it, but she ultimately relented to her sister's authority.

"Oh fine." Lenn muttered grumpily. Turning to Hinata, she said to her apologetically, "I'm sorry Hina-bunny. I really wanted to spend time with you today, but I guess it'll have to wait." Lenn then quickly left the room in a huff, most likely because she didn't want to be tempted any further from Hinata's jiggling body.

That meant it was now just Mira and Hinata in the room, but Hinata was in a much more different state of mind than usual. Whereas she was usually happy to see Mira and spend time talking with her, now Hinata felt frustration and worry. Frustration because she was more sexually pent up than usual, and just had her release denied, and worry because Mira carried herself with a more serious air. Mira had the strange knack of completely changing the mood of the room whenever she was more stern. It was something which both Hinata and the villagers were intimidated by. But the worst part of it was the fact that now that the pleasure Hinata felt had worn off, she was once again being reminded of the nightmarish scenario she found herself in. The thoughts of food and pleasure were now replaced by the terrifying and judgmental stare of her father.

Hinata was still helpless on her belly, so Mira walked over to Hinata's side and lowered down to her knees. Mira affectionately placed a hand on Hinata's back and stroked it slowly.

"Sorry to interrupt like that." Mira's voice returned to a softer tone. "But I really needed to talk to you."

Hinata lowered her head, knowing precisely what Mira was talking about. According to Hiashi's letter, he had already told Mira that he was coming soon, and the way Mira spoke was proof enough that it was true.

Mira continued to gently rub Hinata's back for a few minutes as they remained quiet. The weirdness of their situation, the fact that a massively overweight girl was on her belly on the floor being rubbed by another woman, didn't seem to effect either of them. Such weirdness was the norm here, and they both acted like this situation was natural.

Mira finally spoke up again, "So, I'm guessing you've read the letter."

Hinata stayed quiet, not responding. However, the expression on her face was all that was needed to be said.

Mira looked at Hinata's body for a moment, then at the destroyed bed, and back to the fattened girl, "I can already tell what probably happened. I'm guessing you read the letter, panicked and tried to leave the bed in a hurry, then got stuck, then got 'attacked' by my big sister while you were vulnerable, right?"

Hinata nodded slightly. Mira sighed.

"Well, I'll get right to the chase. Yesterday, an envoy from your village arrived and delivered a couple letters to me, both were from your father. One was for me, and it told me that him, Naruto Uzumaki, and several Hyuuga clan members would be arriving here soon to check up on you. The second letter was for you, and I'm sure it probably said the same thing."

Hinata nodded again quietly. While Mira's deduction was true, Hinata didn't mention the harsh words that were directed to her in that letter. Even though it was just words on a piece of paper, Hinata could practically hear her father's voice repeating those criticisms to her. She imagined his disparaging glare, and the humiliation of how he would react if he saw her like this.

Mira sighed again. "Normally, I'd use this as an opportunity to complain about ninja's beauty standards, but I know that you have an image to uphold. Your father isn't going to be happy if he sees you at your current weight, will he?"

"He won't…" Hinata whispered, her voice weak.

"You're going to have to lose weight, aren't you?" Mira asked sadly. Hinata stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"What am I going to do?" Hinata whimpered. It was a cry for help. Hinata was in the worst possible situation, only made worse by increased sexual frustration and constant hunger. Her family was coming in one mere week, and she had no plan on what to do. She desperately needed a reassuring voice. Someone to tell her everything was okay. Someone to give her any kind of guidance.

"Hinata, do you remember what I told you when you first noticed that you were gaining weight?"

Hinata indeed remembered. It was the one and only lifeline she had in order to keep herself from completely losing hope.

"Yes, I do." Hinata answered. Mira then continued.

"Then you know that you can always lose that weight. In truth, I've never encountered a situation like this before, but I don't think you should give up yet. You see, as you've obviously realized by now, the food here is a little unusual. It makes you gain weight incredibly quickly, but keep in mind that the opposite is true."

Hinata looked at Mira, feeling the glimmer of hope grow.

Mira smiled. "Yes, in truth the weight falls off really fast. It never takes more than a few days for a person to go back to normal once they stop overeating. All you need to do is go on a diet, and return to the way you were eating before you came here. It's going to have to be a strict diet though. You can't afford any missteps, but I'm confident you can do it."

Joy and light returned to Hinata's face. This was it. This was precisely the encouragement she needed. Her mind was filled with doubt that losing this much weight was impossible. But Mira's confidence made it clear that not all was lost. It wasn't over yet. Hinata could in fact avoid this upcoming nightmare.

"Oh Mira," Hinata eyes teared with happiness. If Hinata wasn't stuck, she would have thrown herself at Mira and hugged her.

"There's that wonderful smile again." Mira said cheerfully. "But keep in mind that you have to change completely. Go cold turkey, starting today. Exercise plenty, which I'm sure you're used to since you're a ninja. It should be easy!"

"Y-yes!" Hinata exclaimed, her body bouncing in joy. She had a plan of action. She had a way out from what could easily be the worst day of her life. All she had to do was go back to her normal lifestyle, and she'd be saved. It'll be easy!

"Good, now let's get you back up. It's probably hard for you to move right now, huh?"

"Hee hee, a bit, yes." Hinata giggled.

"Don't worry. I've got you." Mira said as she stood up. Holding her palm upward, Mira raised her hand. And as she raised her hand, Hinata felt her massive body lift up into the air. Hinata let out an "eep!" as she felt the odd sensation of herself being lifted up in the air by an invisible force. Next, Mira rotated her palm, which caused Hinata to turn into a standing position. Hinata, as she often did, felt amazement at Mira's incredible ninjutsu. Mira would seriously be a talented jonin if she had still lived in a ninja village.

Hinata let out a grunt as Mira lowered her on her feet. Hinata had to keep herself from falling again as heavy belly and butt nearly pulled her off balance as gravity pulled them down.

"No need to get dressed since it's time for your bath. Come, I'll lead you to it. The tub is already filled, and I made it a nice, hot bubble-bath for you." Grabbing Hinata's hand, Mira took her to the bathroom.

Although even that action was more difficult than expected. Hinata grunted with each step she took, finding it extremely hard to walk. Hinata hadn't noticed until now, but her belly had fattened to the point that it reached past her knees. Hinata had become a huge fan of being carried around as opposed to walking, especially over the past few days. Perhaps it was then that she grew this much. Realizing that walking in any typical way was impossible, she changed her movements into an exaggerated waddle. She practically swung her body side to side, using the momentum of her swinging fat to move herself forward while Mira patiently let Hinata go at her own pace.

"Hn! Mh!" Hinata couldn't stop her slight moans as she felt her fat slap against the walls of the hallway. The hall was large enough for her body, just barely. Hinata attempted to berate herself for feeling this way. Now wasn't the time to indulge in pleasure. She was supposed to change her ways and start losing weight. If Hinata wanted to lose weight, then she needed to stop getting enjoyment out of being so fat. However, that was easier said than done. Simply wanting to go on a diet didn't make her body any less sensitive, nor did it decrease her base urges. Hinata's body ached as she desperately wanted to satisfy those desires. Her growling belly needed to be filled, and her pent-up sexual tension needed to be released.

It took a lot of effort, but Hinata and Mira made it to the bathroom. Hinata's face fell a little when she saw it though. It was a nice bathroom no doubt, made with plenty of gorgeous white granite, but it was nothing compared to the massive, royal bathroom in Mira's house. In addition, the bathtub, in spite of its large size, looked like it wouldn't provide much room for Hinata's expanse of fat.

"Hm, it might be hard for you to get in yourself. Here, let me help." Mira mused to herself before waving her hand. Once again, Hinata squeaked in surprise as she was lifted into the air. The suddenness of it never failed to catch her off guard. With care, Mira slowly lowered Hinata into the bathtub. However, Hinata's contact with the hot water caused a tidal wave to come pouring out of the tub, forced out by the obese girl. In addition, Hinata got stuck about three-fourths of the way in, forcing Mira to push Hinata down with more force so she could get in.

"Just a little… there!" with one more push, Mira used her jutsu to squeeze Hinata fully into the tub. Practically every inch of the tub was filled with creamy fat, so much that most of Hinata breasts still stuck out of the water, as well as her feet. Her massive belly also hung a few inches over the sides of the tub. Hinata was leaned back at an angle, stuffed into the tub as much as possible.

Hinata made a slight noise as she looked at herself. It was a strange feeling being pressed into such a tight space. She wasn't sure if it was a good feeling or not.

"I'll turn on the shower to get some steam going. Then I'll get you your breakfast." Mira said as put the shower head on hot, and let it douse all over Hinata's belly. Afterwards, she went on to dim the lights and close the shower curtains in order to better trap steam. Hinata let out a small smile. Mira knew all of Hinata's favorite habits when it came to bathing, and she appreciated the way Mira always tried to maximize her comfort. As Mira left the room, Hinata tried her best to relax for the next few minutes. It actually wasn't so bad. The scent of the bubbles combined with the hot water did a lot to calm her nerves, and the feeling of being trapped in the bathtub was kinda nice.

At the same time though, the fact that she had become so big that she overflowed an entire bathtub made her feel guilty. If this had happened just yesterday, then Hinata would have been thrilled over her great size, but now with the knowledge that her family was coming, it only brought her mood down.

"I really messed up, didn't I?" Hinata muttered to herself, frowning. Now that she had time to think, all of the swirling thoughts of her father's harsh words came coming back to her. It was hard for Hinata to describe how she felt. A part of her was both distraught and angry over how deeply Hiashi's words cut into her. No matter how good Hinata felt about herself, her father never failed at bringing her back down to zero. He was always like that. He always knew the exact things to say to crush Hinata's mental strength and make her feel like dirt. Even after all this, that part of him never changed, and his skill at doing so didn't falter in the least.

But it also made Hinata upset at herself. Because as much as she hated her father's verbal attacks on her, she couldn't deny that much of what he said was dead on, another skill that Hiashi excelled at. Hiashi was right about everything he said. It was true. She DID neglect her duties since coming here. She DID treat it as more of a vacation than a mission. She DID take advantage of Mira's hospitality. She DID give into temptation, and let herself become the complete opposite of what a ninja should be. Every doubt that Hiashi had about his daughter, Hinata proved him right. All of it.

Hinata felt her mood crash down even more. It was like a balloon inside of her had popped. A balloon that had been filling with air with each happy, blissful day in Bountiful Fields. With each increasing bit of self-confidence she had gained. All of it, gone. No longer did she feel like the expressive, out-going, overweight beauty she had become. Now she was once again the old, weak, pathetic Hinata. The same old failure of a ninja she always was. The same disappointment that never failed to bring shame to her status. Only now it was even worse. Now she didn't even look like a ninja anymore. Her morbidly obese body was not fit for ninja work anymore. She could barely even walk, let alone perform the physical feats needed for the bare minimum of ninja work.

Shame and guilt continued to build up inside of her. Hinata hated herself for not doing more to stop herself from getting so fat. As Hiashi had said in his letter, a real ninja should have been able to resist temptation. Why did she give in so easily? Why didn't she show more assertiveness when Mira and the others kept trying to tempt her? Why didn't she put her foot down and refuse? Why was she so mentally weak? God, she was so pathetic! Hinata even started to feel humiliation as she thought back to all the things she did over the past few weeks. What on earth was she thinking?! Stuffing her mouth like a pig. Strutting around in public in skimpy clothes like a whore. Having multiple orgies on a daily basis with a bunch of women she had only known for less than a month. What kind of person had she turned into?

Hinata felt a slight bit of anger at Mira for the first time, but immediately felt bad for doing so. No, she couldn't blame Mira for this. It wasn't anyone else's fault but her own. Sure, the villagers could have been less pushy about it, but ultimately it was Hinata's choice to accept their attention. It's just… it felt so good. Hinata had never experienced such freedom and joy before. It felt wonderful to let go, and indulge in sin. And the way the villagers spoke to her made Hinata feel like everything was okay. They supported everything Hinata did, and they always gave her the love and attention she always wanted. As someone who was starved for love, Hinata couldn't help but give in. It got to the point that Hinata even began to feel that her little paradise would last forever, even though she knew it would only last for a short time. Perhaps it was because the women always spoke with such confidence. They treated Hinata's behavior as if it was the most natural thing in the world. That confidence rubbed off on Hinata. She too, began to believe that being fed and loved every day was just something that naturally happened, and that it was something that would never end.

Unfortunately, it was precisely that feeling that made the crash back to reality all the more painful.

Of course it wasn't natural. Of course this type of thing didn't happen in the outside world. Bountiful Fields didn't operate the same way the ninja world did. It had its own culture, its own rules, and its own norms. Hinata knew this, but let herself get caught up in it anyway, because she was weak. Just like Hiashi expected her to be.

She really was a failure.

Hinata felt tears well up at the corners of her eyes. Her feelings at the moment were all too familiar. The same self-loathing and regret that she was used to. She had deluded herself into believing she had moved on from that and turned into a happier person. But alas, it was not meant to be. She would always be the meek, miserable ninja she always was.

"Hinata, I've got your breakfast!"

Hinata flinched as she heard the door open. While the shower curtains were still closed, Hinata quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. She had forgotten about Mira due to her mental state. During the next few seconds, Hinata did her best to hide her torment and push the negative thoughts out of her head. Because despite the bad situation she was in, there was still the nugget of hope that Mira gave to her. She could still lose weight, go back to normal, and avoid this entire mess. It wouldn't be perfect, and Hiashi might still have a harsh lecture in store for her, but at the very least he wouldn't see her like this.

Not only that, but Hinata was honestly looking forward to breakfast. Eating always made her feel better, and the food never failed to make her taste buds sing with joy. She could eat breakfast, go on a diet, and start exercising. Hopefully by then, her weight should go back to normal. Hopefully…

The shower curtains opened up as Mira poked her head in.

"How's the bath so far, sweetie? Are you feeling comfortable?"

"Umm, yeah, a bit." Hinata muttered quietly. It still felt weird being stuffed into a bathtub, but the warm water coupled with the steam actually helped a lot.

"Good, well then here's your meal. We're going to have to start your diet right away, so you'll be starting with regular-sized meals from now on. Let me move this water aside." Casting an unknown jutsu, an invisible bubble of chakra materialized around Hinata's head, pushing all of the water away from her head and chest area.

"Thank you, Mira." Hinata said, though her face faulted a little. Just hearing the phrase "regular-sized" made her heart sink a bit. But Hinata knew that she had to do this. It would be the only way to avoid her upcoming catastrophe. At this point, Hinata was used to consuming several hundred plates of food each meal. Surely it wouldn't be so bad it she only had to eat one hundred plates worth of food, right? It wouldn't be nearly as tasty, but one hundred plates worth should keep her tied over. It won't be easy, but Hinata felt that she could do it.

Then, Mira placed a single plate onto Hinata's chest.

One plate.

Only one.

And on it was nothing more than a single breakfast sandwich, filled with a modest amount of eggs and bacon.

"…"

What was this?

What the hell was this!?

This couldn't be it.

Why was there only one sandwich? Why was it so small? Why was there so little food in it? This wasn't a meal. This wasn't even a snack. No, it's barely even a crumb. Was this some kind of prank? Why would Mira play a prank on her? Didn't Mira realize how serious this was?

Hinata looked up at Mira with a face filled with confusion.

"Umm, Mira. Where… where's the rest?"

"Hinata, there is no 'rest'. That's it." Mira replied, her face like a stone.

Hinata looked mortified.

"No, no, it can't be. Surely there's more." Hinata even craned her neck up, trying to look behind Mira. This was just a prank. Where was the rest of her breakfast? Was Mira hiding it? Why would she hide it? Hinata kept expecting to see the endless stacks of plates she had grown used to, but she didn't see them this time. There was nothing behind Mira. Nothing at all.

"B-b-b-but-" Hinata stammered, panicking, "I can't eat just this! This is just a diet, right? I'm supposed to lose weight, not starve!" Hinata's belly growled loudly, as if in tune with Hinata's emotions.

Mira frowned slightly. "I'm not starving you. This sandwich has just the right amount of calories to suit a healthy weight."

Hinata was still in disbelief. She mouthed wordlessly, trying to come up with any kind of protest.

Mira continued. "The only way you can lose all your extra weight is if you go back to a normal diet. That means eating as much as a regular person, and this is how much regular people eat."

It felt like Hinata's world had just shattered to pieces. Over the weeks, Hinata had completely forgotten what normal standards were. She had grown so used to being fed obscene amounts of food that anything that didn't involve filling her up with a restaurant's worth felt completely foreign to her. Hinata had fully expected that Mira would come walking in here with several dozen plates of food for breakfast. Surely that was enough for a diet, right? Instead there was only one plate with a single sandwich on it. How? How could anyone survive off of just one sandwich for breakfast. How could they even function!? Hinata's belly practically roared from how loud it was. It was like it had a mind of its own, expressing its frustration.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Mira looked dejected. "I'm not any happier about this than you, but there's no other way. Please try your best, okay?"

Hinata didn't respond. She just kept staring at the lonely sandwich on her chest. Her disappointment was so palpable that it could literally be felt in the air. Mira uttered a final apology before awkwardly leaving the room.

For five minutes, the only sounds in the room were the running shower and Hinata's raging belly. Bubbles already overflowed the tub and began spreading through the floor. Normally, any food left in front of Hinata would be snatched up and eaten in seconds, but the shock of knowing that this was all she had to eat kept Hinata frozen in place.

Hinata spent the entire time racking her brain. She scoured through her memories, trying to recall what her eating habits were before. Eventually, Hinata was forced to admit that she did indeed use to eat these paltry crumbs as a meal. She spent her entire life eating small portions, with the exception of the occasional ramen binge. Yet now the idea of having such small meals felt so incredibly foreign that it didn't even feel real. Did human beings really survive off this? How horrible. No wonder there's so much war and misery in the world.

"This isn't fair." Hinata whimpered as she lifted the sandwich up. Her voice like a beaten puppy. She wanted to cry. In many ways this revelation felt worse than learning of her father's arrival. She couldn't gorge herself on food anymore. This was it. Hinata didn't even get a chance to prepare for it either. Not even a "goodbye" meal or anything. It was like losing a dear friend.

As strange as it might sound, it was true. Food had become Hinata's closest companion. It made her happy. It made her relaxed. It made her feel like nothing could ever go wrong. Whenever she pigged out on a juicy steak, she felt a joy that surpassed anything else. Whenever she chugged on a massive bowl of ramen, her body filled with a warmth greater than even the most loving embrace. And when she felt that wonderful, wonderful pressure of her belly stuffed with food, she felt an accomplishment greater than an artist finishing their greatest work. Hinata loved to eat. She loved it so much. It was her hobby, her passion. She desperately wanted to spend every day gorging on an endless feast, provided to her by an army of beautiful women who dedicated themselves to her every desire.

Yet she couldn't. Not anymore. Not when her father was on the way. Not when Naruto was coming. Not when she had just a few days to lose it all before her life came to end. No matter how much she missed it, Hinata had to press on.

And that was what she was going to do.

Through great solemnness, Hinata held the breakfast sandwich and brought it to her lips. Hinata wanted to take it as slowly as possible. Hinata normally ate incredibly fast, which she could get away with because there was always plenty more to come. But now she had to conserve every bite.

Hinata moaned loudly as she chomped off a third of the sandwich in one bite. It was more than she intended, but Hinata couldn't control herself. She needed food inside of her so badly. Even if it was just a small sandwich, it was still as delicious as any other Bountiful Fields meal. Even after moping around for so long, it was still delightfully warm and juicy. Hinata did her best to chew as slowly as possible, but it was difficult. She only managed to chew about a minute before she couldn't hold back anymore. Hinata flexed her throat muscles tightly and gulped it down hard. She savored the deep sound of her mouthful squeezing down into her belly, loving every second.

"Ooooouuuu!" Hinata moaned loudly as her body shivered in pleasure. Ah! This feeling! Even if it was just one bite, the tingling coursing through her skin felt incredible. She relished the high as much as she could. Indeed, the bliss of food never failed her. It never failed to make all her troubles go away. Just one bite was enough. Hinata stuffed the rest of the sandwich in her mouth. She needed to experience the feel of her mouth stuffed to the limit. Despite the bigger portion, Hinata grinded it down much faster than her first bite. In no time at all, she finished her second bite. After swallowing, she moaned loudly again, loving the sensation. In desperation, she then lifted the plate up to her lips and licked down any remaining morsel that remained, trying to prolong it. Hinata succeeded in scooping up a few crumbs, which still managed to taste great despite their size. Unfortunately, all things must come to an end, and Hinata could find no more to feed on.

Hinata let out a groan of anguish and she felt her hunger skyrocket. She wanted more! It wasn't even close to enough. Was this really meant to be a full meal? It didn't feel like she ate anything at all. She needed at least three hundred more to feel content. Hinata's belly never ceased its gurgling. It created so much noise that Hinata could have sworn it moved on its own. But she understood her body's reaction completely.

"Mira. MIRA!" Hinata shouted, saying Mira's name in the harshest tone she had ever done before. Hinata didn't even mean to, but her growing frustration made her act out.

In almost an instant, Hinata heard the door open. Right away, Mira came running into the room.

"Yes, Hinata? Are you finished?" Mira asked, her voice was clam in spite of Hinata's shout.

"Yes, Mira. I'm done. I'm done with the bath too. I'd like to get out now." Hinata again spoke with more impatience than she ever had in her entire life. She felt guilty about it, but the combination of every awful event that transpired over the last few hours made her irritable.

"I understand, Hinata. I'll get you out right away." Mira said quickly, who clearly noticed the change in mood. Wanting to speed things up, Mira cast one jutsu after another. The first one immediately stopped the showerhead. The second caused every bubble and drop of water to literally evaporate in seconds. Not just from the bath, from the Hinata's body as well. There was no need for towels as Hinata was completely dry, even down to every single fold of fat. Lastly, Mira's third jutsu caused Hinata's body to levitate into the air. A loud popping sound accompanied Hinata becoming unstuck from the tub. Swirling her hands around, Mira turned the girl's body upright and lowered her down to the ground on her feet. In addition, that single empty plate went flying out of the room, almost like it was in fear. In what felt like seconds, Hinata's bath was over, and she stood on her feet like it never even happened.

"There you go, all done. I'll go get you dressed, okay?"

"Yes…"

Hinata felt a mixture of anger and guilt as she let Mira dress her up. This time around, it was nothing more than a simple shirt and pants, although obviously neither were large enough to cover her completely. The clothes were guided by Mira's techniques as they placed themselves around Hinata's body, with the large girl doing nothing more than raising her arms and feet as needed. Hinata wasn't really paying attention though. She stewed in her thoughts, thinking up a way to apologize to Mira. While Hinata didn't say anything horrible, she didn't like yelling at people, and she felt bad about earlier. Mira didn't seem too upset though. She wore a bright smile, and instead focused on admiring Hinata's body.

"Ahh, I can never get enough of how beautiful you are, Hinata." She sighed dreamily. "So nice and fat. It's a shame that you'll have to lose it all. At least I can get my last few eyefuls of you before that happens."

"Umm, Mira I-"

"Anyway," Mira cut her off, "You should take this time to go exercise. I've already got a solid meal plan ready for you, so don't worry about that. Get yourself some fresh air. That should take your mind off things."

Hinata was honestly surprised at how well Mira seemed to be taking things. Mira was always the one to encourage Hinata's weight gain, and was there every step of the way to constantly tell Hinata how beautiful her overweight body was. Because of that, Hinata expected Mira to fight back and oppose her plan to lose weight, yet instead Mira supported her all the way with little complaint. It was actually quite admirable of Mira to be able to completely change her actions on a dime. Perhaps that was why she was so successful in life. Hinata swelled up in admiration of her. If only she could be that strong.

The same couldn't be said for the others.

After Hinata got ready and waddled her way outside, she was immediately swarmed by a pack of very distraught women. They descended upon her so quickly that she barely even saw them coming. It was obvious that Mira had told them about everything that had happened, and they were not happy about it.

"Hinata! Is it true you're going on a diet!"

"Your family is coming?! You're not leaving, are you?!"

"Please don't go on a diet! We need you to stay big!"

Hinata tried to sputter a sentence, but her focus was thrown off by the sheer number of unhappy faces and shrill voices surrounding her. In addition, many of them were rubbing her belly to comfort her, which made it even harder for her to speak as she had to keep herself from moaning.

 _'Everyone's really upset,'_ was one of the few thoughts Hinata could form. Many of the women looked as if they had just received the worst news of their lives. Several had tears in their eyes as they begged for Hinata to not go on a diet, and Hinata even saw a few women at the corner of her eye down on their knees, sobbing. They honestly looked more devastated than Hinata was. Although Hinata couldn't make out much from the cacophony of voices, the fact that they were completely against this was crystal clear. They did not want Hinata to go on a diet. They did not want her to lose even a single pound of weight, and they made sure she knew it.

However, just as with Lenn, Mira intervened. An invisible, unknown force pushed everyone away from Hinata, as if she were suddenly covered in a barrier. A series of yelps filled the air as some of the women were knocked to the ground.

"LADIES! Enough! Give her some space!" Mira barked, her arm extended forward. Mira didn't even show signs of exhaustion from her technique.

Several of the ladies groaned in slight pain as they gathered themselves and stood back up. However, their expressions of despair remained. One in particular was Charlotte, who was outright fuming. The blonde immediately recovered and didn't waste time to give her superior a piece of her mind.

"Mira! Are you actually serious about all this!?" Charlotte shouted, angrier than Hinata had ever seen her. "You're actually going to let Hinata go on a diet? Why?! You, more than anybody else, have always been the biggest advocate for letting Hinata stay true to her desires and not give in to those stupid and outdated beauty standards. You've always been the first one to push for Hinata's weight gain and to make her realize the wonderful glutton she truly is. Yet now you're just letting her lose it all without even a fight? You're making her give up on the things that make her happy? That's not like you at all!"

A wave of "Yeah!" and "That's right!" exclamations erupted from the crowd. It was clear that the women were not at all happy with what Mira had told them, and there was no question as to whose side they were on.

Mira however, did not look the least bit deterred by Charlotte's outburst. With unwavering confidence, she quickly countered.

"Charlotte, what makes you think that I want this anymore than you do? Of course I don't want Hinata to suffer. That's precisely why I'm doing this. Because the unfortunate truth is that the Hyuuga clan leader is on his way here, and if he sees his daughter like this, it's going to be a nightmare for her. It's best for Hinata to go on a diet and return to the way she was before."

"BULLSHIT!"

Hinata flinched as Charlotte stamped her foot in a fury. Many of the women behind her also let loose their own furious comments. Though Mira remained steady, Hinata was honestly becoming scared. She had never seen the villagers so angry before. The atmosphere in Bountiful Fields was always easygoing and casual, so seeing what was looking like an angry mob greatly unsettled the fat girl.

Charlotte raised her voice further, and her face turned red as she lost her temper. "Why should Hinata have to suffer because her family will complain about it? Who cares what they think? Just tell them to stuff it. It's none of their business if Hinata wants to be lazy and fat. Hinata SHOULD be lazy and fat. That's what she wants! That's what she loves! What's Hinata supposed to do if she can't eat at least half a million calories per meal? How can she go through the day if she doesn't get the sex she so desperately needs? How can she be happy when she goes back to that miserable skinny existence instead of the endless paradise she deserves?"

"Charlotte, you're being a little-"

"NO!" Charlotte nearly screamed back. "We're not going to let you do this to her. You're not going to starve her. Hinata deserves to be fat and happy! We have to take care of Hinata and feed her. We have to touch her and make love to her! We have to serve her. We NEED to serve her! We exist for Hinata. We're her slaves!"

 _'Oh my god…'_ Hinata's jaw dropped at what Charlotte said, even more so at the chorus of cheers that followed her rant. All the other women showed no issues with the blonde's argument, as if she had said something completely natural. Charlotte didn't mince words. She literally just said that. She literally just declared herself, and the rest of the women, as Hinata's actual slaves. Hinata had inklings of doubt that the master-servant relationship they had engaged in was just a form of roleplay they were putting on to make things sexy. Yet the passion behind Charlotte's speech was unmistakably real. Hinata couldn't believe it. They really were worshipping her. She really did have her own slaves.

Hinata tried to ignore the rapidly burning heat between her legs as she let the realization sink in.

"Just look at her, Mira," This time it was Sayoko who jumped in, "Can't you see how hungry she is? The poor thing looks like she's about to pass out in hunger. Did you even feed her today? Hinata, how much breakfast did she give you?"

Hinata stammered, "Uhh, well. I had… one sandwich."

"WHAT?!" If Charlotte was angry before, she was absolutely livid now. Sayoko's voice of shock was drowned out by the anger from Charlotte and the others. Hinata was genuinely frightened now. It really did seem like a fight was going to break out.

"ONE SANDWICH!? Mira, have you lost your mind?!" Charlotte was definitely screaming now. "Are you trying to starve her? She needs at least five hundred or she won't even be able to make it through the morning!"

"Yes, one sandwich." Mira responded, still calm, "That's the same amount that the rest of us eat. She can't lose weight unless she starts her diet right now. If Hinata wants to return back to her normal weight before her family gets here, she needs to quit cold turkey. That means no more overeating, no more sex, and no more worship. My word is final, Charlotte, so you best keep quiet and do as I say."

"You bitch!" Charlotte growled before she strode forward towards Mira.

"C-C-Charlotte! No!" Hinata shrieked. Charlotte rose her clenched fist up, and her face showed that she was serious. A fight was going to break out. Charlotte showed every intention on punching Mira as hard as she could. Hinata went into a panic as she tried to beg Charlotte to stop. This isn't what Hinata wanted. She didn't want a fight. She didn't want the peaceful atmosphere this place always had to shatter. But in her current state, Hinata was helpless to do anything but plead. She could not stop the blonde woman from swinging her fist towards the village leader's fist as hard as possible.

However, before the instant that Charlotte's fist reached Mira's face, she froze. Completely. It was as if her entire body had suddenly stopped in time. Not even her momentum carried her forward.

"Wha-?" Hinata gasped as she felt a surge of chakra in the air. The other villagers all had similar reactions as they had certainly felt it too. It didn't take any of them long to figure out where it was coming from.

A massive amount of chakra was emanating from Mira. Her pose hadn't changed at all. The only thing different was Mira pointing a single figure in Charlotte's direction. Just from that gesture, she had used a jutsu so powerful that it made Charlotte come to a complete stop.

"I think that's enough, Charlotte." Mira's tone was completely different. Gone was the gentleness that she always used with Hinata. Her voice was dripping with venom, and it carried a threatening edge that chilled Hinata to the bone.

"All of you have seem to have forgotten your position. Hinata wants to go on a diet, and that is that. This isn't about what you want, nor what I want. This is about Hinata, and only Hinata. And as people who care about her, we should respect her wishes. Now you can do as I say and help our lovely girl out, or you can continue testing my patience. Your choice."

Mira's words had no trace of kindness to it. Her threat was not to be taken lightly. If she wanted to punish disobedience, she could, and Hinata dreaded the thought of what that might look like. Even while frozen, Charlotte's expression changed just barely, and the slight widening of her eyes showed signs of fear. Likewise, every other woman cowered, many of them stepping back and lowering their heads. Every bit of anger they had vanished in a second. All that's left was the oppressive weight of Mira's chakra.

"I'll take that as a yes." Mira muttered. She flicked her finger upward, and Charlotte was sent flying back. She tumbled on the ground, able to move her body again. The blonde woman gritted her teeth as she glared at Mira, but it was obvious that all the fight was taken out of her. She had no intention of making a scene again.

"Alright then," Mira began, and suddenly her tone had turned friendly again, as if nothing even happened. The heavy chakra also vanished as soon as it came. "Glad to see we're all on the same page. Now, I'll be handling Hinata's meals from now on, so you all can go back to your usual. However, for now I must forbid you from feeding or getting intimate with Hinata. In fact, it's best if you give her some space. She can't afford to be tempted while she's running against the clock. Understood?"

"Yes, Mira." The others said in unison. However, their voices were crestfallen, and had none of the chipper joy they usually had. They weren't at all happy with their new restrictions, but they didn't have the courage to disobey Mira again.

"Hinata, I suggest you take this time to go for a walk. Take the time to burn some calories until lunch is ready. Okay, sweetie?" Mira turned her head towards Hinata, with her usual gentle smile.

"O-okay." Hinata whispered. Unfortunately, she was still frightened over everything that had just transpired. Even if the beautiful, mature, black-haired woman was being friendly again, Hinata's image of Mira changed forever. Hinata didn't dislike Mira or anything, but she was definitely wary of her now. Hinata had never bothered to closely examine anyone's chakra levels because she trusted all of them. However, it was clear that Mira was _much_ stronger than she had ever thought. Because everyone in the village only used ninjutsu to make life convenient, it lulled Hinata into the belief that they were harmless and wouldn't hurt a fly. But that false thought had forever shattered. There was no doubt about it anymore. Mira was strong. Very strong. Perhaps even, no, definitely stronger than Hinata herself. Hinata doubted that she would be able to beat Mira even if she were still skinny. Mira wouldn't harm her or anything like that, but Hinata still had only one thought in her head: Mira was _not_ to be crossed.

The crowd soon broke up as the remaining tension lifted. Mira, seemingly satisfied, walked away without a word. Following her lead, the villagers also parted ways, each of them returning back to their regular activities. Staying true to Mira's order, they didn't make any moves towards Hinata, although most of them threw sorrowful gazes at the large girl. Looking into the crowd, Hinata saw Nell in the distance. Her green-haired girlfriend had stayed in the crowd through the whole confrontation, and she obediently left along with everyone else. However, as she walked away, Nell sent Hinata one final, sad look before turning around. For some reason, Hinata felt a strong swell of sorrow as she witnessed that.

…

…

…

"Haaaa, haaaaa, haaaa" Hinata heaved as she slowly waddled through the village. It had been about ten minutes since then. Taking Mira's suggestion to heart, Hinata decided to go for a walk. She hadn't been doing it as much lately, preferring instead to just let herself be carried wherever she wanted to go. Walking was tough! Since her fat now reached past her knees, it was hard to do anything but waddle forward. Her speed was nothing to write home about, but she pressed on.

 _'I have to do this. I have to do this, or I won't lose weight!'_ Hinata thought inwardly, trying to encourage herself to keep this up. She had only waddled forward a few meters, but she was already getting tired of it. Her body was sweating, her muscles ached, and her belly was already demanding a post-workout meal. The only positive thing about her walk so far was that her skin was still sensitive, and the feeling of her fatty folds slapping and rubbing together provided some much needed tinges of sexual pleasure. Unfortunately, there wasn't much else to be happy about than that. Her demanding belly got worse as time went on. This morning's breakfast did not satisfy her at all, and it was starting to become painful. Hinata really wanted food. She wanted it bad. She did her best to push the images and flavors out of her mind, but she was not very successful. The fact that her diet was so sudden made it all the more painful. She couldn't ease into it, or enjoy the occasional cheat meal. This was it. This was all she could do from now on.

 _'Ugh, why did father have to come now of all times? It's not fair! Why does he always have to ruin everything for me?!'_ Hinata fumed at her father, focusing her anguish against him. Couldn't Hiashi just leave her alone for once? For once in her life, she had the chance to relax and enjoy life the way she wanted. But like always, her father had to ruin it. Just like he always does. Even when he's not around, he finds some way to torment her. Hinata desperately wished she could just go up to father's face and yell at him. Unleash all of her frustrations that he had put on her all her life. Blame him for the way he always ruined her self-esteem and made her feel like crap. But of course, Hinata had no courage to do that, which only served to frustrate her more. She knew deep down that she wouldn't be able to face her father with the confidence she wanted. One stern look from him, and Hinata knew she would crumble. It never failed, which of course served as a cause of anguish. All Hinata could do was snark about him from a safe distance, venting her anger while her massive, jiggling body wobbled in the wind.

That said, it was admittedly therapeutic to rant about her father. Even in private, she was always afraid to do so in the past because of how deeply ingrained her fear of him was. At least this time around Hinata had built enough courage, even if it was from afar. Another plus was that it helped take her mind away from her growing belly pain. Unfortunately, it didn't do much, but she had to take every bit of comfort she got, because there was very little of it anymore.

"Ugh, I *pant* need a break." Hinata wheezed as she slowed down, already feeling the burn of exhaustion. It wasn't necessarily the lack of energy that tired her as she seemed to have limitless chakra now, but rather her sheer laziness that took the willpower out of her. She just didn't feel like walking anymore. Though Hinata's experiences had changed her perspective a lot, it wasn't as if she had lost all her knowledge from before. Hinata knew how diet and exercise worked, and she knew that the mere fifteen minutes she spent waddling had barely an impact on her body, yet she was already sick of it. She desperately wanted some of the villagers to swoop on by and carry her like they always did, but of course that was out of the question. Her obese body had truly become a hindrance to her. Now that her goal was to lose weight, her massive form only served to make things inconvenient. She hadn't realized until now how difficult even the simplest things had become now that she no longer had her group of servants to obey her.

' _Gah! What am I thinking?!'_ Hinata chastised herself for thinking of the villagers as servants. _'Why did I think of them like that? They aren't servants.'_ She didn't know why that thought came up. What had gotten into her all of the sudden?

However, Hinata had no time to contemplate the matter further, as she waddled upon a site that caught her attention and broke her train of thought.

"Eh?"

Hinata was distracted as the corner of her eye saw a strange, unknown object in the distance. She hadn't realized that she had wandered back to the town square area. When she did, she flinched a bit at first, but then quickly realized what caught her eye.

It was that statue again.

That massive, marble statue built in her honor. Hinata had actually forgotten about it as a result of all the stressful events she had gone through. Just as usual, the massive construct seemed to utterly dominate the area and call all attention to it. Understandable considering how incredibly tall and wide it was. It was bigger than your average house, and its brilliant craftsmanship was a sight to behold. Hinata felt her cheeks flush as she stared at the marble. She also forgot that the statue was modeled after her own body: a faithful rendition of her morbidly obese body, wearing nothing but thin wraps of flowers covering her breasts and part of her butt. She couldn't help but feel exposed, knowing that a naked version of herself was right there, open for all to see. Hinata dearly hoped that Mira and Kokona had some way of hiding it for when her father arrived. She didn't even want to imagine what his reaction would be from seeing _that_.

But as Hinata's eyes trailed down to the base of the statue, she witnessed something that really gave her pause.

It was the village women. Or at least, the vast majority of them. She couldn't see Mira and Lenn in the crowd, but Hinata could see Charlotte, Sayoko, and even Nell. Outside of the Fields sisters, the whole town population was there. But what shocked Hinata most of all was what they were doing.

Arranged in several straight lines in front of the statue, the village women were on their knees, bowing.

They were bowing before her statue.

They were bowing before her!

Hinata's mouth gaped wide open, unable to form speech. It was like something straight out of a religious group. The women all had their arms extended, and they repeatedly lowered their arms and torsos to the ground, over and over again. This couldn't have been a joke either. They weren't doing this because of anything Hinata wanted. Hinata never asked them to do anything like this. They were doing this by their own will. They were doing this because they wanted to. They were literally worshipping her.

Hinata could even see Nell from the distance. And Nell had a familiar expression on her face. It was the same licentious, obsessive expression Nell wore whenever she lost control of her lust. Hinata grew to love seeing that face, because she loved the way Nell always desired her in a way nobody else did. But now Hinata was seeing that face again, in a situation she never would have expected. This time, however, it did not excite Hinata the way it usually did. Instead, it severely unnerved her. In fact, the expressions of the others' faces weren't much different. They too carried half-lidded eyes, open mouths, and the subtle movements of their chests indicated shortness of breath. Every time one of those rose up after bowing, they would gaze longingly at the statue, their faces colored with so much desire that even the most inexperienced person could see.

_"We exist for Hinata. We're her slaves!"_

Charlotte's words echoed in Hinata's head, causing a cold chill to run down her spine. This was getting a little too extreme for her. Any notion that their submissive behavior was just an act had rapidly crumbled. If Hinata had seen this a few days ago while she was filled up with food, she might not have worried as much, but Hinata was on an empty stomach and a clearer head. Ever since receiving that letter, it was like Hinata was in a tug-of-war between two different personas. The first being the dutiful ninja persona that she nurtured all her life, and the second being the lustful, ravenous glutton that had awoken ever since arriving in this village. The gluttonous half of her grew with each day she spent being filled with food, eventually to the point that it almost completely consumed the other. But now with the cold splash of reality that was her father's upcoming arrival, her ninja persona had made its counterattack. As a result, everything that she had mostly looked over was now seen in a new light. It had never truly hit Hinata just how disturbing a lot of their behavior had become. This level of obsession wasn't normal at all. Hinata couldn't believe she dismissed it as much as she did.

Perhaps it was because of the confrontation the women had with Mira. The fanatical way the women demanded for themselves to feed her to the point of bursting, and the terrifying amount of power Mira had displayed when she repelled Charlotte. Even if Mira was on Hinata's side, that show of power frightened Hinata in a way nothing else did. Nobody, not even elite ninja, had the ability to just freeze a person in time like that. That kind of strength shouldn't be coming from a simple village lady. It disturbed her to the point that Hinata honestly didn't want to be around Mira anymore.

Hinata suddenly became very self-conscious of the amount of noise her belly was making. For reasons she couldn't articulate, Hinata suddenly didn't want herself to be noticed. Fortunately, everyone was entirely focused on bowing before her mighty statue, and neither Mira nor Lenn were anywhere to be found. Taking the opportunity to hide, Hinata turned and waddled away with as much strength as she could muster.

Luckily, none of the villagers seemed to notice her growling belly or the heavy thuds of her feet hitting the ground. Using her byakugan for a quick second, she scanned one of the nearby buildings to make sure it was empty. After confirming the absence of any people inside it, Hinata quickly strode towards it as much as her heavy body permitted. In a second stroke of luck, this building was modified to allow both the door and the walls around it to open up, creating enough room for Hinata to fit herself inside. Taking the opportunity, she did just that, and quickly closed it behind her.

"Phew" Hinata sighed, suddenly feeling much calmer. Hinata had the freedom to go anywhere she wanted, so she wasn't deterred from entering any house should the need arise. Hinata couldn't remember whose house she was in, but for the time being she didn't care. She just needed a moment alone to get away from everything. Now feeling much safer, Hinata slowly walked towards the nearest and sofa and plopped herself down onto it. She paid no mind to the loud snap as the sofa literally broke in half. The cushions were more than enough to soften her fall, and there was still enough room for her to lean back and relax. It was far from the first piece of furniture she ruined, but that too was a freedom she had.

However, Hinata did not have much time to relax as she noticed something else strange. The picture on the wall. It was oddly familiar. She focused her eyes a bit, then let out a gasp as she realized what it was.

It was a picture of her.

Hinata remembered the time that picture was taken. It was when she was doing modeling sessions a few days back. Hinata had worn an extremely revealing white string bikini that barely covered her nipples. She was posed on her knees, with her hands teasingly playing with her hair, an inviting smile on her chubby face, and her overwhelming belly fully in focus. The picture from that time was now neatly framed and placed on the wall.

That wasn't the only one either. Right next to it was another framed picture. In this one, Hinata was in the same outfit, but this time the picture was taken from the back. This meant that her massive butt was the focus of the picture, covered in nothing but a tiny white thong. It also showed Hinata looking behind her, showing a seductive smile that expressed pure confidence.

Frantically looking around, Hinata noticed more and more of herself in every part of the room. Lined along the wall were far more pictures, all of them from Hinata's many modeling sessions. Most were framed pictures, but there were also a few paintings as well, usually displaying Hinata in the middle of a feast or posing in some erotic fashion. In fact, even the lamps were modeled after her! She had just noticed that the lamp next to her was shaped just like her body, and there were also pots around the room that had her body engraved onto their design, and the bulbs of the ceiling light were shaped like her body, and even…

Hinata stopped, suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable. She knew that these decorations had to have been placed just recently. She had been in many houses before, and all of them were perfectly normal, if rather fancy. This was the first time she had encountered a house that seemed to be forged as a shrine to her. Hinata had the strong guess that if she went to any other house, she would most likely see the same changes as this one. Truthfully, Hinata did recall being told that pictures of her would be placed inside the houses, but after seeing the villagers bow before her statue, Hinata felt less flattered and more weirded out. No longer feeling the need to rest, Hinata heaved herself up and went on the move again. It was surprisingly easier to move this time around, though unfortunately it was due to her rising adrenaline because of her growing anxiety. Hinata still did not want to go outside, so she instead opted to continue exploring the house. Perhaps the rest of the house wasn't as bad as the living room was.

She was quickly proven wrong. As she strode down the, thankfully wide, hallway, she saw what had to have been at least a dozen paintings on the walls. These paintings were expertly made, and focused on her. One of them showed Hinata from a side perspective, sitting on a massive chair with her mouth wide open, just about to eat the massive hamburger in her hands. Another painting had Hinata sitting down on a set of cushions, happily letting herself be fed all sorts of meals by the beautiful women surrounding her. A third painting showed Hinata in a moment of bliss, squirming in a state of half dress as her clothes were being removed by a group of lustful women who had their hands all over her belly, most likely a rendition of the times when Hinata openly seduced the women by parading outside in skimpy clothes. Other paintings were even more explicit. The next painting that Hinata noticed showed her from a top-down perspective. In this one, she was completely nude, and on her back. There were numerous women surrounding her, sucking and licking all over her body. Two women were at her breasts, lovingly licking her nipples, and one woman's head was deeply buried between Hinata's legs. But perhaps the most striking feature in this painting was how it depicted Hinata's expression. Her face expressed nothing but sheer, maddening pleasure. Her eyes were rolled up and even crossed-eyed a little, and mouth hung wide, showing her in the midst of what had to have been a loud, pleasure-filled scream. It was clear that she was in the midst of a mind-blowing orgasm. The detail of everything was incredible, from the folds of her fat, to her enormous size that took up most of the painting, to each bead of sweat on her skin, and even down to the soaked sheets under her. It would genuinely be considered a masterpiece if not for the explicit content.

Hinata gulped as she felt her private area heat up. She couldn't stop herself from staring at it.

Just seeing it made her very aware of the sexual tension built up inside her. It was strange seeing a rendition of herself in such a way, but Hinata knew that it was not inaccurate. She knew that she made plenty of faces like that in the past. The Hinata in the painting appeared as if her mind had broken, driven to insanity by pure pleasure. It honestly wasn't all that far from the truth. Whenever Hinata was pleasured like this, it really did feel as if she were being driven to madness. That's how incredible it felt. It wasn't a bad thing either. Far from it in fact. Hinata had reached the point where she wasn't happy unless she was brought to a maddening climax several times a day. Her sensitive skin ignited just from the smallest touch, and the explosive orgasms felt better each time. Whenever she ate food, she felt a warmth and satisfaction that exceeded anything else. Whenever she was pleasured, the raunchy sex caused a scorching bliss that drove her to peaks nothing else could achieve. That's why she gave in to it so easily. That's why it was so simple for her to turn into what she was now.

Hinata finally pulled her eyes away from that painting, but by doing so, her sight landed on another that was also intense. It was an image of Hinata from the back, slamming her bare butt down on an unknown woman's face. She was shown slamming with so much force that it actually caused cracks on the ground, and Hinata's legs were drawn pointing upward, meaning that this painting showed her literally jumping on and crushing this poor woman's head. Or at least it should have crushed her head, but looking closely, Hinata could see tiny pink hearts placed near the woman's head, most likely meant to indicate the victim was not only unharmed, but also enjoying it. Hinata rubbed her thighs together as she looked at it, fondly recalling the times she did that to several of the women, though obviously with not as much strength. She was also enamored by how she was drawn in the painting. Hinata didn't have many chances to see how she looked from behind. She didn't realize how massive she was when viewed from the rear. She had a half-dozen layers of back fat stacked on each other, and her fatty ass seemed to expand on forever. Turning away from it, Hinata saw yet another painting. This one instead had Hinata with her cheeks stuffed with so much food that it was practically a caricature. Of course, Hinata's face in the artwork displayed nothing but happiness. But even more extreme than that was the ridiculous size of her belly. Hinata's belly was several times bigger than she was, perhaps bigger than a house! No doubt this was made in the hopes that Hinata's belly would actually grow that big one day.

"Oooh," Hinata groaned as she felt her belly gurgle painfully. Seeing her belly drawn that big brought her hunger back to the surface. She clutched onto it with her hands, which now looked pitifully tiny compared to her belly. Hinata herself experienced a mixture of being creeped out by the obsession this person had towards her, growing arousal from seeing those paintings, and the overpowering desire to feed.

"I can't give in. I can't give in." Hinata repeated to herself in a mantra, desperately trying to push her desires down with little success.

"But… but…"

"I really wanna..." She whined out loud. She couldn't decide whether to finish her sentence with "eat" or "have sex". She just wanted to do both. This diet had barely lasted for a couple hours, and it already felt like torture.

Almost as if in response to her cry for help, Hinata heard the door open suddenly. Hinata let out an "eep!" as she hadn't expected someone to come in. She thought that everyone was still at her statue. Did they finish already?

"Hinata? Is that you? I heard a noise." It was Kimmy's voice.

Out of reflex, Hinata wanted to hide, but quickly realized the futility of such. She was in no position to hide anywhere with her size, and even if by some miracle she did, her raging belly was sure to give her away. Left with no other options, Hinata decided to respond.

"Y-yes, Kimmy. It's me."

"Really?! You're here?! Alright!" Kimmy's cheerful voice rang though the halls. It was considered a stroke of good luck if Hinata had ever visited anyone's house, which was one of the reasons Hinata had no issue with going inside any building she desired. Strangely enough, Kimmy did not dash right inside as Hinata had expected. Instead, she heard what sounded like excited whispering. If Hinata weren't already so tired of moving, she would have moved back to the living room to see what was up.

However, Hinata quickly her answer. After a few seconds, she saw Kimmy enter the other side of the hallway, but she wasn't alone.

"There she is!" It was Charlotte.

"Found you!" And Sayoko.

Several other voices joined in with mostly hushed voices. There were about eight people in total, and they all wore gleeful and mischievous faces as they rushed into the hallway.

"Close the door, don't let Mira see this." Charlotte ordered one of the girls, who quickly obeyed and shut the door.

"U-umm." Hinata stuttered, not sure what to say. She was both worried and excited. Worried because these girls were obviously going behind Mira's back. That scared Hinata the most as she did _not_ want to see Mira get angry again. In addition, she had become more wary of the villagers in general after getting a deeper glimpse into their love for her. And lastly was the fact that Hinata knew whatever they were planning was most likely going to go against her diet plan.

But then again, that last reason was why she also felt excited.

"Oh my god, you poor thing!" Sayoko cried as she ran to Hinata's side. She wasted no time in placing one hand on Hinata's belly and gently rubbing, while placing the other on Hinata's cheek.

"You poor, poor, thing." Sayoko repeated as she nearly sobbed, as if she had just seen an abandoned puppy on the road. Following her lead, the others also ran towards Hinata, all of them placing their hands on her belly.

"God, just listen to her belly. She's starving!" Kimmy said with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay Hinata, just sit down. It's okay, baby. We won't let you get hurt anymore." Charlotte cooed and she pressed down on Hinata's shoulders.

"Ah, but, I-" Hinata protested, but instead let out a small moan. Their hands felt so good on her belly. She needed this. Her belly brought nothing but pain over the last hour, and she desperately needed their gentle touch. Moaning some more, she let herself be guided by their gestures, letting them push her to the floor on her bottom.

"There you go, relax. Relax." Charlotte whispered soothingly in Hinata's ear. It was working like a charm. Hinata's will crumbled quickly as her mind and body clung to anything that made her feel less pain. Leaning back against the wall, Hinata let out a few more moans as she let their comforting hands massage her belly.

"Yes, that's it. Let all the bad feelings go away. We'll make it all better." Sayoko whispered in her other ear. Hinata didn't stand a chance against their teamwork, and was quickly pacified by their efforts.

"Hmm, ooohhh, ooohhh," Hinata moaned over and over again, each time with less hesitation. Her voice brought smiles to the skinny women trapping her.

"See? See how much happier Hinata is when she's like this?" Charlotte quietly bragged.

"I know. I honestly don't know what that Mira is thinking." Sayoko agreed. Sending a loving gaze towards Hinata, she said, "You don't want to go on a diet, do you Hinata? You don't want to be all small and tiny. You want to eat lots and get really big, yes you do." She playfully poked Hinata's cheek as she spoke to her like she was a baby.

"Feels good, doesn't it, Hinata?" Kimmy asked as she, along with many others vigorously rubbed the large belly. "Don't worry, we'll get it filled up with food soon."

Because of Hinata's size, her shirt could only cover up her breasts, leaving her entire belly bare, thus making the touch of their hands all the stronger. Their words weren't lies either. Hinata was already feeling wonderful. Her needs still weren't satisfied, but their hands were more than welcome. Like dirt being washed from a surface, all her fears were slowly wiped away. The image of her father, the fear of Mira's wrath. All of it became dim and pushed to the back of her mind. Left in their place was nothing but warmth, love, and comfort.

"Oooohh," Hinata melted under their soothing touch, gradually submitting to them. However, there was still one thing missing. And she knew she was soon about to get it.

"She's so perfect." Sayoko swooned as she planted a wet kiss on the fat girl's cheek. Hinata was just adorable when she was nice and obedient.

"Yes, she is," nodded Charlotte, "And there's plenty more where that came from. Mira isn't going to stop us." She then pulled out a scroll that was attached to her hip. Hinata vaguely recognized it as a summoning scroll. As the blonde unrolled it, Hinata noticed some familiar, yet also slightly different markings on the scroll. The scroll was also smaller than most, and something told her it was probably more advanced as well. Forming a simply hand sign, Charlotte performed her jutsu, causing a puff of smoke to obscure the view for a few seconds.

Hinata moaned loudly as an incredible scent filled her nostrils. She didn't need to wait for the smoke to clear in order to find out what it was. She recognized the delicious, sweet scent of Charlotte's fluffy pancakes anywhere. Sure enough, the smoke dissipated to reveal a single large plate containing a tall stack of pancakes already soaked with whip cream, butter, and syrup.

"Whoa! Listen to that belly." Kimmy giggled as Hinata's belly created a huge wave of vibrations that rattled the paintings on the walls. The women all shared in the bout of giggles, pleased at Hinata's reaction. Hinata's eyes were glued to that stack of tasty goodness. Just seeing it caused her hunger to skyrocket more than it already did. Taking out a fork that was also summoned, Charlotte used it to pull off several large pieces, just enough to fill Hinata's mouth full.

"Open wide, sweetie. It's time for you to eat."

Hinata licked her lips, her body eager to feast. However, there was still a part of her that tried to offer up resistance.

"But… I need to… lose weight." Hinata protested, though she continued to stare at the fork without blinking.

"No you don't." Charlotte countered, undeterred. The blonde held on to her smile, knowing that Hinata would eventually give in.

"But, but I-"

"Ssssshhhhh," Sayoko gently whispered into Hinata's ear, while rubbing her belly.

"But…" Hinata kept trying to speak, but Sayoko shushed her every time. Soon, Hinata couldn't fight back any longer. Hinata felt her resistance crumble. She couldn't fight back anymore. She couldn't hold herself back anymore. The world itself faded away. All that was left, was the piece of food before her. Just by taking that bite, she could be in paradise again.

"Aaaaaaah," Hinata opened her mouth wide, holding her tongue out, ready to receive her meal. Smiling triumphantly, Charlotte moved her arm forward, placing the fork into Hinata's waiting mouth.

Feeling the touch of the warm pancake on her tongue, Hinata moaned happily as she closed her lips together.

And then… felt nothing?

"Hm?" Hinata's eyes widened in confusion. Her mouth was empty. She was just about ready to start chewing, but then the food she was expecting suddenly disappeared. What happened to the delicious food she was promised? What happened to the flavors she was expecting? Hinata looked at Charlotte for an explanation, and quickly realized what happened.

The food didn't disappear. Rather Charlotte had pulled the fork back at the last second. But more startling than that what the blonde's expression. Gone was her joyous smile. Instead she had grown pale, and a face filled with fear. Hinata would have asked what the problem was, but then she too realized, or rather, felt it.

A massive, horrible chill ran down Hinata's spine. It was not a natural chill either. It was not due to the temperature. It was chakra. An oppressive, heavy chakra filled with killing intent. Hinata instantly recognized who is was, and so did they.

"Shit! She's coming!" Sayoko whispered harshly, her face utterly terrified. All of the others showed faces of fear, like a rabbit that had just found itself cornered by a wolf.

"We gotta get out! Everyone get out! Hurry!" Kimmy nearly shrieked, trying to keep her voice down, but the terror in her shaking voice was obvious. Like frightened animals, the women all scrambled to their feet. The food instantly vanished in a puff of smoke as Charlotte rolled up the scroll as quickly as possible. The speed at which Charlotte moved showed that she didn't want to get on Mira's bad side again.

 _'Ah… but-'_ though Hinata was also frightened at the thought of seeing an angry Mira again, her mind was distraught by another much more important fact. She was so close to getting that warm, tasty, mouthful of food. She could still smell the aroma in the air, and it had been close enough to her tongue that she could practically taste it. Yet it was cruelly taken from her. Even if she was supposed to be on a strict diet, for that short period of time, she forgot all about it, and now she was thrust back into the harsh world of unsatisfied hunger.

The door slammed open as the women dashed outside at full speed, splitting up in different directions. They ran like their lives depended on it, and Hinata feared that that might be more accurate than she wanted to believe. Before leaving, Charlotte stopped to turn around to Hinata.

"We'll get another chance, Hinata! Don't worry, we won't let you suffer!" were her last words before she turned and fled the house in the others' wake.

"Ah, umm," Hinata was at a loss what to do. She didn't blame the others for bailing out like that, but it also left her helplessly alone, and extremely hungry. Her stomach roared out loudly that it almost sounded angry. The walls and paintings shook slightly from the mini-earthquake coming from her empty stomach. Hinata was too heavy, and too lazy to pick herself up, thus she could do nothing but lay there as her belly released its frustration. Hinata couldn't decide if it was a blessing or a curse when Charlotte promised that she would come back for a second try. On one hand, Hinata knew that Charlotte had every intention on ruining her diet and bringing her back to gluttony, and that would end up as a disaster for Hinata once her father and Naruto arrived. In addition, there was the threat of Mira's rage if she got caught. But then again, the thought of gorging herself again, the feeling of hundreds of pounds of food in her belly, the sensation of becoming fatter and more helpless…

Hinata let out a mixture of a sigh and a moan as she rubbed her grouchy belly, both in an attempt to calm it down and because her head filled with fantasies of devouring stacks of Charlotte's pancakes. She didn't get a chance to rub herself for very long, as she soon heard footsteps approach the door.

"Hinata? Are you there?" Mira's voice echoed through the house. The sharp killing intent had disappeared, and Mira's voice went back to a more approachable tone. Hinata didn't answer, though she didn't need to as her belly let out more than enough noise to give herself away.

"Ah, there you are!" Mira smiled as she followed the noise to the hallway, where Hinata sat, her face red in embarrassment.

"Oh dear, you must be stuck. Here, let me help you up." Mira sounded awfully casual as she made her way over to Hinata. The vulnerable overweight girl felt a little nervous, afraid that Mira would reveal that she knew about Charlotte's duplicity and become enraged. Because of this fear, Hinata showed hesitation when Mira reached her hand down to pull Hinata up. But doing nothing would just make it worse, so Hinata grabbed Mira's hand and let herself be lifted up, again with the strange amount of strength the older woman always seemed to have.

"Hm, something wrong?" Mira asked, noticing Hinata's expression. Hinata's heart skipped a beat as she felt a sudden swell of panic.

"N-n-n-nothing, Mira. I was just, umm, visiting here, and… I fell…" Technically Hinata did nothing out of the ordinary, as it was common for her to explore around the village, and sometimes she found herself stuck somewhere, but because of her anxiety, her words felt incredibly fake. She was certain that Mira would get suspicious and start to probe deeper.

But instead, "Haha, it happened again, huh? Well it's a good thing it never takes us long to find you. Come, let's get you out of here."

 _'Mira doesn't know?'_ Hinata felt both bewildered and relieved at hearing Mira's lack of anger or suspicion. She kept expecting the explosion of rage, but it never came. Instead Mira showed nothing but the same gentleness she always had around Hinata. Hinata was tempted to ask questions, but didn't want to ruin what turned out to be a very lucky break, so she kept quiet and waddled behind Mira, letting herself be led outside the house, her belly still growling all the while.

Giggling, Mira turned to Hinata, "That belly of yours sure sounds hungry. I know it's hard, but please try to bear with it a little while. It'll be lunch soon. Take care!"

"Ah, w-wait." Hinata stuttered as Mira suddenly turned and left, leaving the obese girl behind. This type of behavior was unusual for Mira. Normally she spent far more time talking to Hinata, or pampering her in some way. For her to just speak a few words before leaving right away was something that never happened before. But Mira didn't seem to hear Hinata, as the black-haired woman continued to walk ahead, leaving Hinata all by herself, left to stew in her own thoughts.

"Now what?" Was all Hinata could ask.

…

…

…

Unfortunately, things weren't getting much better for Hinata. After being unceremoniously left by herself again, there wasn't much else she could do but idly walk around again. However, her increasing hunger was becoming more and more unbearable. Her mind constantly replayed the moment when she was so close to taking those hot pancakes into her mouth, while also scolding herself for doing so when she was supposed to be on a diet. However, her body's desire for food had grown much worse. A burning heat built up within her, but this warmth did not feel pleasant like it did when she ate. This heat was extreme, stifling, and uncomfortable. Beads of sweat appeared all over her skin, causing her shirt to become wet, and annoyingly sticky. Her belly's non-stop growling grew stronger by the minute, and the severe vibrations were turning both annoying and painful.

Hinata promised herself that she would never look down on another dieting fat person again. She now understood completely why it was so hard for people to lose weight. Not having food was easily one of, if not the worst sensation she had ever felt in her entire life. Her empty stomach ached with pain, her body tingled with pins and needles out of sheer need, her temples pounded with soreness due to her increasingly painful headache, and her mouth always felt like it was missing something. The feeling of not having food in her mouth made her feel strangely hollow, like she had lost an integral part of herself. How foolish she was to take food for granted for all her life. Food was the greatest invention the gods above ever created. There was nothing in the world better than the wonderful taste of a juicy steak, or the satisfying crunch of fresh salad, or the comfortable fullness of a well-fed stomach.

Hinata desperately tried to think of something else to take her mind off her demanding belly. However, she realized that she didn't have very options. She first tried to focus on ninja-related topics, but whenever the thought came up, she'd immediately think of her father's angry visage, which was a thought almost as nightmarish than her hunger. She then tried to focus on her teammates and friends, but that too didn't work out. While Hinata cared for Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, and the rest of her friends, the truth was she was never THAT close to them. As much as she hated to admit, Hinata felt more of a connection with the villagers here than she did with the people in Konoha. Nobody in Konoha ever gave her the love and acceptance she received here.

Not even thinking about Naruto helped, which was probably the most shocking thing. Normally, Naruto was her ultimate "Cheer myself up" trump card. Thinking about her crush never failed to make her feel better about herself. But now, that didn't happen. There was still a bit of warm fuzziness, but not nearly as much as it normally did.

 _'Just how much have I changed?'_ Hinata thought to herself as she pathetically waddled forward. She never really stopped to consider it, but her interests have warped since coming here. Things that used to interest her no longer did, and anything that she did like was almost always related to eating.

Realizing that reminiscing on her old life wasn't going to help, Hinata decided to focus on here and now, even if doing so was likely to backfire. Sure, she still loved Bountiful Fields and the people here, but this place was the epitome of temptation. But if she didn't focus on something, then the hunger would drive her mad.

While her massively bouncy flesh rippled like raging waves, Hinata spotted one house that had a large bench next to one of its walls. The moment she spotted it, the girl felt a wave a relief. Beds and chairs were like a godsend now. While feeling her layers of flesh slapping together felt nice, walking for any extended period of time felt tiring, though more out of laziness than anything. With her mind clinging to the thought of taking a break, Hinata bounced her way to the bench as quick as she could.

"Finally," Hinata panted as she made her way to that glorious wooden seat. It probably wouldn't feel the most comfortable, but it was better than nothing. Turning around, she began to lower herself onto the seat, causing her shirt to ride up and pants to slightly slip down, revealing layers of sweaty back fat and a good amount of her butt crack. A severe creaking sound accompanied her body making contact with the seat. The bench was _not_ happy about the size of its customer. The wood was surprisingly sturdy, and didn't snap in two, though just barely. The part Hinata sat on bent severely and ripped apart. And while the middle part that Hinata sat on bent downward, the sides of the bench that Hinata's body didn't reach began to rise upward, making the bench nearly close up around Hinata like buns around a pale, fat, burger patty.

"Ahhhh," Hinata sighed happily as she got a chance to rest again. The feeling of the heavy tension leaving her body greatly outweighed any concern she had for the poor bench. However, she did not have too much time to rest, as the pleasant feelings would only last a few seconds before her raging hunger would come back and overpower it.

Instead, Hinata decided to use this chance to do a bit of spying. Thankfully, she was still alone, and chances are nobody would suspect anything from her current position.

"Byakugan!"

Hinata activated her bloodline limit, expanding her range of sight a hundredfold. This was one moment she was thankful for being born a Hyuuga. The byakugan was purely a technique that affected the eyes, so it was actually very handy for someone who didn't want to physically exert themselves. All it did was consume chakra, which Hinata had plenty of nowadays. This meant she had the opportunity to gather information without rousing suspicion, which was one of the byakugan's main advantages.

Normally Hinata would never use this technique to spy on others unless it was for a mission, but these were very unique circumstances. The villagers here gave Hinata absolute freedom, and Hinata herself was curious to know more. Hinata didn't want to suspect the women here of doing anything wrong. But she couldn't deny there was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. A feeling that maybe this whole thing about being worshipped was just an act, or that maybe there was something darker going on. Hinata didn't want to believe that, but it couldn't hurt to double-check, right?

With the matter decided, Hinata used her enhanced eyes to observe the entire village. Bountiful Fields wasn't too large, so it was easy to be able to see every house. Hinata started to check every house, one by one. She spotted many of the houses being occupied, but most of what she saw wasn't too out of the ordinary. The first few homes she checked had their owners doing typical activities: cleaning, cooking, and sleeping. While the women themselves seemed normal, what was inside their homes was anything but. It turned out that the house she last visited wasn't out of the ordinary. More and more homes were filled what could only be described as… Hinata memorabilia.

In one house, Hinata spotted Iris peacefully reading a book, but the mug she was drinking from had an image of Hinata printed on it, and the walls were also lined with pictures and paintings of Hinata in all sorts of positions. In another home, Kokona was rearranging her belongings, and within her drawers were figurines, posters, and even keychains, all made in Hinata's image. A similar pattern occurred for the next dozen houses she spied on. It was amazing how many things were made of her. She saw everything from clothes, to toys, and even a few electronic gadgets. Hinata literally had her own merchandise line.

"How did I miss all this?" Hinata said aloud in astonishment. How the women here managed to create all of this eluded her. As far as she could remember, none of this stuff existed until just today, yet all of her "merchandise" was in every single home as if they had all been there for months. Hinata wracked her memory to think back through the weeks. Thinking back, she was positive that she never saw any of this from the past few weeks she has been here. In fact, she even remembered going through a few homes just yesterday and never seeing any of it. The only explanation was that all of this was set up last night while Hinata was getting… ravished by a dozen women.

Hinata was once again hit by the bizarre nature of it all. This was just too weird. It didn't even feel real. This was all way too elaborate to be a prank. But just like with that statue, Hinata couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of excitement from it. A small part of her that felt powerful from it.

Pushing that thought back out of shame, Hinata resumed searching each house, though now she wasn't entirely sure why at this point. She just needed something to distract her from the hunger. Unfortunately, her eyes landed on just the wrong spot.

It was Nell's room. One thing that immediately jumped out to her was that there were now a couple paintings of herself on the walls, though not nearly as many. There were also a few boxes in the room, which Hinata could see through thanks to her eyes, and inside she saw many more paintings, posters, and figures. At the very least, this was confirmation that this indeed was something that happened just recently. However, that wasn't the only thing that caught her attention.

What she saw was Nell herself, wearing only her shirt that strained to contain her enormous bosom. Nell laid on the bed, one of her hands moving furiously between her legs, and the other hand holding something large up to her face. That large 'something' was big and lavender-colored, and its size was larger than Nell's entire head. It was one of Hinata's used underwear.

"Eep!" Hinata instantly turned bright red as she realized what she had just stumbled into. She caught Nell in the middle of what was clearly a raging masturbation session. She could see Nell's hand rapidly pleasuring herself between her supple, pale thighs. And Hinata's massive underwear was wrapped around Nell's head, with Nell sniffing it deeply. For some reason, Hinata couldn't take her eyes off that underwear. It was so massive, stretching out several feet wide. She had never realized how big her clothes had become. No wonder Nell was obsessed with it. Anybody would go crazy if they got their hands on a fat girl's underwear like hers. It almost made Hinata want to go to her lonely girlfriend, and smother Nell's face with her gigantic ass, sitting on her and forcing Nell's head deeply into her-

"W-w-what am I thinking?" Hinata yelped as she realized where her thoughts were going. Once again, the "ninja" persona was back in charge, and filling her with shame over what she had just imagined. Truthfully speaking, such perverted thoughts were nothing new ever since she gained weight, but it wasn't until now that it truly hit her just how strange it was of her to think like this. Just what on earth has this place done to her?

 _'I-I should look somewhere else!'_ The embarrassed girl quickly averted her eyes away, feeling both shame and guilt at herself. Maybe Nell wouldn't have minded, but it was still rude of her to spy on somebody in the middle of something so private. Feeling that she had invaded other people's personal space enough, Hinata was ready to deactivate her byakugan, that is until she saw something else.

"Huh?"

It was a different house this time, Lenn's house. Like with every other house, it too had plenty of Hinata-related objects in it, but inside of it she saw Mira and Lenn chatting with each other at a table. Because of her training, Hinata was skilled at reading people's body language while using the byakugan. It was necessary to learn for the sake of information gathering. And the way the sisters were positioned at the table caught Hinata's eye. There was something about their posture that seemed tense, as if they were discussion something important. While it was rude to do so, Hinata found the temptation too great to resist. Focusing her eyes, she zoomed in on the sisters as they talked.

Watching them speak, Hinata felt a chill. Their expressions were strange, and somewhat off-putting. Mira had a constant smirk on her face, and her face showed nothing but pure satisfaction. Lenn was even stranger. The older Fields sister wore a dreamy expression, as if she was not all there. Her smile seemed hollow, and her eyes appeared to be unfocused. What was weirder was the fact that the rest of Lenn's body language was completely normal. Hinata couldn't even begin to understand what it all meant. The main problem however was that Hinata had no idea what they were talking about. At least, not yet. Hinata thanked her father for making sure to train her in reading lips. It was a technique she didn't have much experience in, but some was better than none.

"Sorry Mira, Lenn." Hinata apologized to herself as she squinted her eyes, focusing on their mouth movements. She had to know. She had to know what they were discussing. Maybe it was nothing noteworthy. Maybe it was something big. Whatever it was, all Hinata knew was that the small suspicion gnawing at her head wouldn't go away until she knew.

However, in what had to be sheer bad luck, they suddenly stopped talking. The obese girl let out a slight groan of annoyance that they stopped talking the moment she tried to read their lips, but she wasn't ready to give up just yet. Hinata was willing to wait however long it took until they started again. Hinata kept her gaze on Mira, waiting for her to open her mouth. Ten seconds later, Mira mouth moved. But it wasn't to talk. But rather, to smile.

A big smile in fact. A wide grin from ear to ear, to the point that it almost came off as menacing. What was she smiling about? Did Lenn say something funny? But Lenn wasn't talking, nor did her hollow expression change. Hinata kept waiting. But instead of talking, Mira simply turned her head slowly.

She turned her head, still smiling.

And looked directly at Hinata.

"AAGHH!" Hinata screamed as she instantly shut off her byakugan. She instinctively pulled back, and would have fell if not for the fact that she had been sitting against a wall.

 _'Sh-she saw me!'_ Terror gripped Hinata. Mira saw her. _Mira saw her!_ The very moment Mira looked in her direction, Hinata felt her blood run cold. They definitely made eye contact. There was no way that was a coincidence. Mira would have been looking at the wall otherwise. How?! How did Mira know she was being watched? Hinata was hundreds of feet away. How did she somehow realize that she was being spied on, and also able to pinpoint Hinata's precise location? Not even elite ninja had the capability of detecting the byakugan. Who in the hell is Mira? _What_ is she?

Feeling vulnerable over being discovered, Hinata did her best to stand back up. She didn't want to be in this spot anymore. She had to go. Where, she did not know. But for the first time in weeks, Hinata felt trapped. She couldn't leave the village since she was helpless in her current state. Yet if she stayed, she'd end up surrounded by women who were dying to shove food down her gullet and ruin her diet. And now Mira had done something that made Hinata more terrified of her than ever before. There was something wrong with this place. Well, she always knew that, but at least before Hinata thought that Bountiful Fields was at the very least harmless. But now, that nagging suspicion grew into outright fear. Overly obsessive women, a leader with absurdly powerful ninjutsu, and a bizarre culture that seemed to be revolving around Hinata herself. If Hinata wanted to leave, would they even allow her to? Did she just find herself trapped in a cult?

Questions swirled inside Hinata's head, but within her raging thoughts, there was only one thing that she was certain of now. Bountiful Fields was no longer her paradise.

Things only got worse for Hinata as the next hour passed. While the initial fear over what happened with Mira distracted her for a while, it didn't take long for her hunger to occupy her thoughts again. Her belly was starting to become really painful now. It was like tiny knives poking from the inside, and getting worse by the minute. Her body heat also increased, making her sweatier and causing her clothes to itch. Hinata didn't know what to do. It was like she was being pulled in several different directions. Her growing fear over Bountiful Fields made her want to run, but she knew that there was nothing she could do outside of it. Hinata was in no condition to take care of herself anymore. Every so often, a part of her demanded that she leave anyway, because this place might be genuinely dangerous, but then she'd remember her family, which caused all will to do so vanish from her head. Then of course, there were the needs of her body going crazy, wanting nothing more than to stuff her face again.

It was no exaggeration either. She really wanted to eat again. And not a pitiful single plate's worth of food either. No, she wanted a literal ton of food to be shoved into her mouth. She licked her lips as she imagined the women holding her down and shoving hundreds, no, thousands of delicious burgers into her mouth, making her belly inflate like a balloon. Normal portions just didn't do it for her anymore. In fact, it was hard, almost impossible, to imagine going back to such meager amounts again. Was this a side-effect of the food she ate? It wouldn't surprise Hinata if that turned out to be the case, but even so, something about eating this much just felt right. Though her more rational side knew better, the feeling of gorging on excessive amounts of food felt more natural than the what was usually considered normal.

But of course, she couldn't eat that much again. No matter how much she wanted to. She had to lose weight before her father arrived. That was the only solution that would end things without becoming a disaster. She couldn't run, not in this state. And she didn't want to do anything that might anger Mira. Thus, the only solution Hinata had was to lose all her weight and go back to her plain, skinny, uglier self.

"Ooooh," Hinata groaned in pain as she laid on the bed. Some time had passed, and Hinata decided to give up on the exercise. It was just too much walking for her to be comfortable with. She used her byakugan to scan for any empty houses, and went inside the nearest one. The moment she went in, she went straight for the bedroom and sat on the bed, which then broke under her massive weight. While Hinata's legs and feet felt a little better now that they had some rest, the pain in her belly only became worse. The pain was constant, and didn't let up for even a second. Hinata feebly rubbed her stomach, but it did little to ease it. She desperately wished Lenn was here right now to give her a belly rub, but something told her Lenn was not going to be helping her anytime soon. She still remembered that strange, almost empty expression on Lenn's face when Hinata spied on them earlier. She didn't understand why the older woman was like that, but all she knew was that it gave her a bad feeling.

The only comfort was the fact that it was almost lunch time. Sooner or later somebody would find her and give her some food. It was typical in Bountiful Fields for the women to seek Hinata out to feed her whenever she was wandering around. It never took them long to find her, since it usually meant following the sounds of her belly, and right now Hinata's belly was louder than it had ever been. At this point, the girl was fine with even Mira showing up. Hinata may have become scared of her, but the pain from her hunger was greater still. Her mind had no other priorities than getting her next meal. She just wanted to eat.

Hinata whispered a thank you to the gods as she heard the door open. However, she could tell just by the way the door was opened that it wasn't Mira. The door was opened very gently, which wasn't the usual way how Mira entered the house. The only person here that acted in such a way was…

"Nell?" Hinata called out as she raised her head, though all she could see was her giant belly and breasts.

"H-hello," Nell's meek, gentle voice responded, confirming Hinata's guess. "I'm here to bring you your lunch."

Hinata sighed in relief. She was glad that it was Nell who showed up, and the fact that she could finally eat again made it all the better. Even if it wasn't much, she needed something in her belly. Planting her hands firmly on the bed, Hinata used all her might to push herself up. It wasn't easy, but with effort, she was able to at least bring herself to a sitting position. As she straightened her back, Hinata and Nell shared a smile as the green-haired girl entered the room with a rolling table covered with table cloth. On top of the rolling table was a single bowl of ramen. The bowl's size was normal, just enough for a person with a natural appetite, but Hinata's mouth watered the moment she saw it. Any amount of food, no matter how small, was like a gift from heaven.

Perhaps even better was what Nell did next. Not wasting any time, Nell immediately grabbed the bowl of ramen and climbed onto bed, holding right to Hinata's face. She didn't tease or taunt Hinata in any way. Nell understood the plight Hinata was in and gave her precisely what she wanted. Holding a pair of chopsticks, she grabbed a large clump of noodles and held it up to her fat companion's lips. Hinata did not hesitate for even a moment. Like a starving whale, her mouth opened wide and took in everything, the noodles, the chopsticks, and even Nell's hand.

 _'Mmm, food. Food!'_ Hinata thought in a maddening lust, not thinking of anything other than the wonderful salty taste of ramen. She at least had the foresight the bite down gently to prevent harm to Nell, but she sucked on Nell's dainty fingers with so much force that Nell struggled to pull it out.

"Ah! H-Hinata," Nell giggled slightly from Hinata's lips and tongue going to town on both the ramen and her hand. Her face went red as she saw Hinata's expression. Hinata's eyes were cross-eyed, and her cheeks caved in as she sucked like her life depended on it. Nell felt a tingle between her legs as she watched. Nell loved Hinata's gluttony, yet she had never seen her this ravenous before. She must have been starved beyond belief. The small girl pulled harder and was able to free her hand after a bit of an effort.

"Hmmm, HMMMM!" Hinata moaned loudly as she chewed the noodles and swished the broth in her mouth. It was even more delicious than usual, no doubt a result of her unending hunger. It was just like before when she almost ate Charlotte's pancake. All thoughts of her diet vanished, and her overwhelming desire to feast consumed her mind and soul. She chewed and soaked her tongue in broth, bathing her taste buds with pure flavor.

In no time at all, the noodles were fully ground up, and the broth's flavor was fully absorbed. With a massive gulp, Hinata swallowed the large mouthful, letting out a loud, desperate gasp afterward.

"Ahhh, more, more!" Hinata deliriously shook her body as she locked her eyes on the half-empty bowl. That first bite set her off. She couldn't concentrate on anything other than getting the rest of that ramen inside of her.

"O-okay!" Nell flinched at her demands, and obeyed. This time, Nell didn't even bother with finesse, and instead literally poured the entire bowl into Hinata's mouth.

 _'Yes! YES!'_ Hinata inwardly screamed in delight as a waterfall of ramen invaded her mouth. Hinata stretched her lips unnaturally wide, taking even drop in with no effort. Her body was like a machine whose purpose was only to feed. Her cheeks expanded outward several inches to make room, yet the obese girl showed no discomfort, only pleasure. She tightly shut her lips, and chewed like a maniac. Nell gasped and rubbed her legs together as her fat girlfriend let out animalistic grunts and savage moans.

Hinata let out perhaps her loudest and most guttural swallow yet once she finished chewing. Her throat bulged out extremely far as the remaining ramen was forced down into her belly. Nell could have sworn she heard the thud of the ramen hitting the bottom of Hinata's stomach. Hinata then exhaled her breath in a moan that was a mixture of sheer pleasure and hunger.

"More! More!" Hinata demanded as her belly growled louder. The ramen was wonderful, and just what she needed, but it was not enough. Not even close to enough. She furiously rubbed her own belly, obeying the desires of her own body, unable to resist what she truly wanted.

"Uh… I don't… have any more…" Nell whispered sheepishly, put in an awkward position. As much as Nell enjoyed the sight, it also left her in a predicament. She had forgotten how little ramen she actually had. Normally the bowls she used were much bigger, but this time around she had to use a smaller one to adhere to Hinata's new diet plan.

Hinata wasn't happy with her answer. "NOOOOOooooooo! More! Please more!" she whined loudly, though it was mostly drowned out by her roaring belly.

"B-but Hinata, your diet-"

"MORE! MORE FOOD! I CAN'T STOP IT! MY BELLY, IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" Hinata's voice raised to a peak as she fell down on her back again. The heavy girl thrashed around in bed, clutching her mass of flesh in pain. It was no joke, her belly truly hurt. She couldn't focus on her diet anymore. Not even the fear of her family mattered anymore. She couldn't take it anymore. Her will was broken. Barely half a day in, and she was done. She was so outrageously hungry, so utterly in pain. Hinata never imagined that being without food would make her suffer this much. It was without a doubt the worst feeling she had ever experienced.

"MORE! MORE! MORE! HUNGRY! FOOD! HUNGRY! MORE!"

Nell shivered in fear and confusion as she watched Hinata thrash in anguish. The decorations and walls of the room shook due to Hinata's massive body and rumbling belly.

"Umm… uh… I'll… I'll get some help!" Nell squealed as she suddenly took turn and ran. Hinata didn't hear her. Hinata couldn't even think about Nell at the moment. Her brain went haywire, and her thoughts became scrambled. She acted entirely on instinct.

"HUNGRY! HUNGRY! FOOD! MORE!"

Hinata's body temperature skyrocketed as she bounced around in bed, rivers of sweat pouring down her many layers of skin and soaking the bed.

"FEED ME! FOOD! MORE!"

Hinata's vision went blurry and out of focus. She could barely see anything anymore.

"FEED ME! FOOOOOHHHHHDD! OOOOOOOH!"

Hinata's thoughts filled with fantasies of food and the memories of the flavors she had tasted. She had forgotten where she even was. All thoughts of anything but food disappeared.

"FUUD! MORRR! MOR FUUUD! GUUUUUOOOOOGGGHHH!"

Hinata's hands squeezed and stretched the layers of her belly, trying in a fruitless effort to contain it. Her legs kicked in the air and against the bed, and she twisted her hips and torso left and right. Her speech faded away, unable to properly form words.

"OOOOUUUUUUUUGHH! FOOOOOOOOHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!"

Hinata lost all sense of time. She didn't know how many minutes, or perhaps hours, had passed. Pain and hunger were her only companions. She wasn't even speaking anymore, and instead just made noises. Nobody came to her rescue, and she had no mental capacity to even think about it. Her humanity was gone. She was just a creature of hunger and gluttony. And the obese animal could do nothing but scream and throw its hunger-induced tantrum. Bouncing. Screaming. Kicking. Groaning. It acted on impulse, without rhyme or reason. It continued on for untold amounts of time, pouring every ounce of energy on its helpless rampage.

Eventually, the animal could no longer handle its unsatisfied desires, and it passed out.


	9. Descent into Truth

Hinata didn't know how long she lost herself. She only had vague recollections of what happened. Her mind clung not to memories, but rather her feelings and desires. She recalled her overwhelming need to eat, and the increasing torture that resulted from not satisfying it. The moment she felt that taste again, it was like her entire soul collapsed. It was then that all her barely suppressed desires roared back to the surface. Every fiber of her being focused on one thing and one thing only. And when it was denied to her, she broke.

Hunger consumed her. Hinata acted on instinct. She cried, screamed, and unleashed her anguish any way she could. She couldn't even think. Nothing else mattered, and with each second that she didn't get what she wanted, Hinata kicked, flailed, and screamed even more. Pain, hunger, fear, unfulfillment, depression, anger, and need were her only companions. She drowned in a whirlpool of despair, trapped in an endless cycle of pain that grew worse with no end. She did not know how long it lasted, but those horrible feelings were burned into her mind and body.

What was it that caused it all to come to an end? Perhaps it was exhaustion, or perhaps it was a last-ditch effort from her body to save itself, preferring to forcefully shut itself down rather than live through the pain. The only thing that made the pain stop was empty blackness. A feature-less void that overwrote the ocean of anguish. In the void, there was no joy, but at least there was no pain.

How long it lasted, she did not know. All she knew was that it did not last forever. It was slow, but Hinata's mind and thoughts gradually returned. Her mind was foggy, and she could just barely grip on her consciousness, but it was there. Perhaps what made it possible was the lack of pain. The pain, which previously was ever-present and excruciating, had simmered down to a dull ache. The reason why was unknown, but it at least gave her mind a purpose to exist again. When living wasn't an endless stream of torture, only then could the human body decide that life was worth it again. Without truly realizing it herself, Hinata involuntarily pushed herself back to reality. Slowly, but surely, the heavy fog cleared, she could feel her body again, and her world was no longer black emptiness.

"Hmm," Hinata groaned as her eyes opened at last. She had no idea where she was, or even who she was. Muted colors swirled in her vision, and her temples throbbed with a dull sense of pain. She had to piece herself back together one step at a time. First, was her sight. Focusing her eyes more, Hinata was able to make out the shapes before her. She saw mostly blackish-brown, and what looked to be a round circle surrounded by five blade-like objects sticking out from it. It took her a few seconds to realize that it was merely a ceiling fan. Next was her hearing. Hinata could hear sounds, which vaguely sounded like voices. They were distant, and Hinata could not make out any words. They sounded slightly high and feminine, perhaps the voices of women, and at least more than one.

Muscles around her body involuntarily twitched and flexed, which caused Hinata to remember her sense of touch. Strangely, she felt sensations that seemed to stretch out forever, and a heavy weight that seemed to press down on her. Almost as if a giant boulder was placed on top of her. Or maybe... or maybe...

Fat.

It was then that comprehension finally clicked inside her head. It was then that she realized why she felt sensation from so far away, or why every inch of her felt heavy. It was her own body. Her own fat, and grossly overweight body. It was only from that realization that the world rushed back into her head. Hinata remembered herself again. Her blubbery, heavy arms, her enormous thighs that pressed and overflowed together, her heavy breasts that surpassed the size of her head, her enormous, hefty buttocks that crushed everything under its weight, the layers of her back engorged with flab, and of course, her belly. Her massive, needy, gigantic belly that stuck out several feet outward from her. Layers of heavy belly-fat that constantly demanded sustenance and love. The belly that was the focal point of her being. The belly that made her into what she is now.

Hinata's memories finally came back. Higher thought and consciousness returned. She remembered everything that had happened. She remembered losing herself to her hunger, and letting loose a hunger-powered tantrum that lasted for hours before she passed out completely. And most of all, she remembered that hunger, that hunger which she still felt even now.

"Hinata, you're awake!"

Hinata groaned in response as she tried to locate the source of that voice. Her mind still rather foggy, she could only feebly turn her chubby face to where the sound came from. Her eyes eventually fell on to a familiar face. The face of a beautiful woman, with black hair and bits of grey. She initially reminded Hinata of Mira, but her features were just a tad bit lighter. Her eyes were a little wider and more welcoming, and her smile much warmer.

"L-Lenn?"

"Oh, thank goodness you're back!" Lenn swung her arms around Hinata's head and hugged her tightly, "We were so worried about you. You poor thing!"

Shaking the remaining cobwebs from her brain, Hinata blinked a few times and glanced around. She was in a different bedroom than before, and the colors and decorations reminded her of Lenn's house. This must be her bedroom. It even had a similar scent to Lenn's perfume, so this had to be her house.

"What... happened?" Hinata asked with a slight rasp, not realizing how dry and swollen her throat was.

"You fell unconscious, sweetie. Nell came to get me, and we found you going through some food withdrawals. We took you back to my house so you could recover."

Hearing Lenn's words, Hinata noticed the use of 'we'. She looked around for a second to see if there was anybody else around. She didn't have to look for very long, as a green-haired head popped up from her large belly.

"Hinata!" Nell's cute voice piped up with a relieved smile on her face.

"N-Nell..." Hinata muttered quietly in a whisper, feeling her voice come out a bit hoarse. Hinata noticed that Nell was rubbing her giant belly, perhaps trying to make her feel better. It seemed to be working, as Hinata felt much less of a stomach-ache than before. Letting go of Hinata's head, Lenn pulled back and joined Nell in rubbing her hands all over the giant ball of fat.

"Just relax, Hina-bunny. We'll make the bad pain go away." Lenn said soothingly, massaging Hinata with her masterclass belly rubs.

"Yes Hinata, please feel good. I don't want you to be hurt anymore." Nell added, sounding slightly emotional. She must have been worried sick. Nell had probably spent the past few hours in a panic, wondering if Hinata was okay. Nell's big smile and voice filled with relief showed just how happy she was to see Hinata return to the outside world.

"Hm," Hinata moaned slightly when she felt the warmth from Lenn and Nell's fingers course through her belly. While Hinata did not feel the extreme pleasure she normally did from belly rubs, at the very least the sheer pain was gone. That in itself was more than enough for her. Hinata wanted to say more, maybe words of gratitude, or an apology for making them worry, but her hunger-powered tantrum took a lot out of her. Instead, Hinata kept quiet for the next few minutes, feeling too tired to speak up or move.

Instead, she took the time to gather her thoughts. She went through everything that happened starting from the morning all the way up until now. Her father had given her a letter presenting her with the worst possible scenario. Hinata, in a panic, went on an emergency diet. She realized, and was freaked out by, the increasingly obsessive behavior that the women of Bountiful Fields were directing at her, Mira scared the hell out of her now, Charlotte attempted to sabotage her diet, and the extreme bout of what Lenn had dubbed "food withdrawals" drove her mad until she fell unconscious.

Hinata felt like a mess. Her hair was ragged, her body sweaty and sticky. She really didn't want to see what she looked like in a mirror right now. But her physical appearance was the last of her worries. The true concern was what put her into this situation in the first place.

The truth had fully sunk in. It was undeniable at this point. Losing weight was going to be much, much harder than she originally thought. Having to quit cold turkey and going back to a regular diet was bad enough, but Hinata had never realized how bad things would get. Never had she imagined that lack of excess food would inflict her with so much pain that it literally caused her to pass out. Those moments where she did nothing but scream and cry for food were easily the worst moments of her life. It was a pain beyond anything she had felt before. Nothing, not even her most dangerous ninja missions or her most severe injuries, came even a fraction close to the suffering she felt during those hours. But it wasn't just the pain either. It was the lack of fulfillment. The feeling of emptiness, not just physically but mentally. Even without the hunger, the feeling of having no food made her feel worse than anything in the world. It wasn't even just the physical need to feed either, though that was a part of it. Rather, she felt hollow without food. It was like a hole in her heart when she didn't have a mountain of food to feed from. She felt lonely and without purpose.

 _'I don't know if I can do this,'_ Hinata thought. She never imagined that dieting would be this hard. And this was still the first day! Not even a full day of dieting, and Hinata was already at the edge of her rope. While the belly rub she was feeling now took most of the pain away, it did nothing to dull her need and sense of loss. It was obvious at this point. There was no way Hinata could keep up this diet. A whole week of dieting wasn't going to work. Sooner or later, one of the villagers was going to reach her and force her to eat, and Hinata knew she wouldn't refuse. And if by chance they didn't feed her, the prospect of going through that hell a second time was too much for her. It literally felt like dying. Even now, Hinata felt a twinge of disappointment that Lenn and Nell were only rubbing her belly, and not shoving food down her throat. The need for food was just too much to bear. But all that meant was that Hinata was going to have to find a different approach.

Hinata wasn't giving up though. She didn't have a choice. If she didn't lose weight, her reputation and life would be over. There was no getting around that. She _had_ to get thin again. But Hinata also knew that simply resisting the urge was nigh-impossible. That meant she would essentially need to 'cheat' somehow. If the food here can make it easy to gain weight, perhaps there was a way to achieve the opposite effect. Maybe there was some snack, or maybe medicine, that suppressed hunger. Bountiful Fields had proven itself capable of achieving the bizarre and impossible. If anything, the existence of some kind of hunger suppressant wasn't that farfetched. In fact, it actually made a bit of sense. After all, every single person here was thin. None of the other women fell under the grips of gluttony as Hinata did. Perhaps they were using a secret medicine that she didn't know about. If she could find and use it, things would be much easier.

 _'But who can I ask?'_ Hinata worried as she stumbled upon the main flaw of her theory. She'd need to get the information somehow, which meant she'd have to ask one of the villagers. However, Hinata had the strong feeling that none of the women would tell her. If Charlotte's words were anything to go by, the women had no desire whatsoever to let Hinata lose weight, and they were more than willing to resist. If Hinata asked them for some kind weight loss medicine, they would surely refuse, or try some underhanded way to sabotage it. That meant that the only person Hinata could ask was Mira. But…

Hinata shivered slightly in fear as she remembered what happened earlier. That moment when Mira stared right at her while Hinata spied on her with the byakugan. She knew it wasn't her imagination. Mira definitely saw her. But being caught wasn't what horrified Hinata the most, but rather how it served as more evidence that Mira knew far more than she let on. She'd never forget that smug grin Mira had when she caught Hinata peeping. It was the type of expression that said, "I know what you're doing, and I know why you're doing it." All Hyuugas were gifted in being able to read body language, and the subtle truths that a person's expression can reveal. And that woman's face said it all. Mira knew that Hinata was suspicious of her. Mira was well-aware of Hinata's growing mistrust, and yet she continued to wear the mask of a friendly village leader who wouldn't hurt a fly. Was Mira even on her side? She was the only person who supported Hinata's diet, but did she really? Was it some sort of trick? Was Hinata nothing more than a pawn in some plan?

"Hinata, what's wrong? Is something on your mind?" Lenn's voice broke Hinata out of her thoughts. Lenn and Nell were on both sides on Hinata's belly, rubbing their hands all over it in order to ease the pain. Apparently Lenn noticed something off about Hinata's expression and wondered what was wrong.

"Err, nothing. I was just… wondering… where Mira was." Hinata made up an excuse, though it wasn't a completely false one. A part of her did in fact want to know where the village leader was at the moment.

"Ah, my baby sister is out right now. She left the village to do some training. Said something about honing her ninja magic, or ninjutsu, whatever it's called."

"Eh?" Hinata did not expect that answer. Mira was gone? From what she could remember, nobody had ever left the village since she arrived here. For Mira to suddenly be out of the village, and now of all times, was a genuine surprise. Although Hinata wondered if training was the real reason for it. Was someone as intelligent as Mira really the type of person to leave when there's a clearly vulnerable person who she's supposed to protect from temptation? This wasn't a trick, was it?

"And since she's gone…" Lenn's voice suddenly turned sultry.

Uh-oh.

"That means we get to have you all to ourselves." Lenn gave Hinata the most lustful look she had ever seen on her. Lenn literally licked her lips after saying that, eyeing Hinata like a tasty morsel. Nell too wore a smile, though a little more subdued than Lenn's, but even if she didn't smile, the endless well of lust in Nell's eyes could be seen a mile away.

"Eep!" Hinata squeaked as she suddenly felt very vulnerable. Even if Mira freaked her out, she was still the only one who could hold the others at bay. Without her around, it became clear just how helpless she was.

"Don't worry, sweetie." Lenn teased, "We won't feed you. Mira won't let us, but if you order us to, we might."

"Um.. uh," Nell stuttered, "M-maybe we shouldn't feed her, Lenn. B-but we still want to cheer you up, Hinata." Nell seemed more nervous than Lenn was. Though Lenn appeared to be subservient to Mira's authority, she never seemed to fear her younger sister in any way. Nell was certainly more cautious, though.

"Er, you don't have to." Hinata argued, though they ignored her. She wasn't sure what plans they had in mind, and was worried what things would lead to. Lenn, full of energy, turned to Hinata and made her first move.

"Look Hinata! See my shirt?" Lenn spread her arms out as she revealed her shirt. Hinata's eyes widened when she saw it. For the most part, it was just a simple white shirt that held loosely along the older woman's body, but what was on it caught her attention. On the shirt was a chibi print of Hinata. The stylized drawing showed Hinata wearing a purple-colored string bikini. It had the typical caricatured art style where her head was larger in proportion to the rest of her body, though in this case, the artwork still captured her enormously fat body. The chibi-Hinata even had a cutesy smile with blushing cheeks.

"Urp." Hinata felt a lump in her throat. _This_ is what Lenn meant by cheering her up? A shirt with a stylized print of her on it? Truthfully speaking, it was well-made, but seeing it was a stark reminder of the growing obsession that started to creep her out more and more.

"You like?" Lenn asked expectantly. "I came up with the concept myself. It's super cute isn't it?"

Seeing how much Lenn was hoping for a positive response, Hinata's naturally agreeable and conflict-avoiding personality kicked in.

"Y-yes… it's cute." Though Hinata's opinion was half-hearted, the way Lenn's eyes lit up showed she was happy with her answer.

"U-u-um!" Nell interjected loudly, "I-I have something too!" Nell had just a simple dark-green shirt and pants on, but she seemed determined to match Lenn's clothes with something of her own. Leaning more towards Hinata, Nell held her hand up to her ear, drawing Hinata's eyes towards it. Looking closely, Hinata saw that Nell was wearing earrings. And not just any earrings either. These were gorgeous diamond earrings, where the diamonds were expertly cut into miniature versions of Hinata herself.

Hinata gasped. Those were some fancy earrings! And even modeled after her too. Clothes, statues, and even what looked to be extremely expensive diamond earrings? Just how far did their love go?

"Um… they look really nice, Nell," Hinata said nervously, not wanting to make a scene by showing her real feelings, but Nell smiled brightly anyway. Hinata was a little upset that Nell was going along with this. Hinata liked her meek girlfriend, a lot. Because of that, Hinata kind of hoped that Nell would be the sensible one, but that clearly wasn't the case. Nell was no different than any of the others. Though considering how much Nell loved Hinata's size, it wasn't too surprising. Of course Nell would go along with it. She was probably turned on more by Hinata's obesity than anyone else. If anything, Hinata was the foolish one for thinking otherwise.

"Hmph, not bad." Lenn pouted, "But how about this?" Lenn then suddenly grabbed her shirt and pulled it off, showing off a sheer, lacy white bra that held her sizable breasts, and on the cups of the bra were cutesy prints of Hinata's face. But she wasn't done. The moment she took the shirt off, her pants followed, and underneath that was a rather sexy set of lingerie. Sheer, lace panties, coupled with a garter belt, and thigh-high stockings, all of it pure white in color, slightly see-through. But what stood out the most were the lace patterns etched into them. The patterns were all of Hinata in numerous different poses, each of them looking sexy and inviting.

Hinata's mouth dropped open, "W-w-w-w-wha-?"

Lenn giggled, "See, isn't it sexy? And it's all designed after you, my precious Hina-bunny. Looks amazing, doesn't it?"

Hinata had no idea what to say. There seemed to be no limit to what sort of merchandise could be made in her image. A literal lingerie set designed after her. Hinata didn't know whether to feel shocked, creeped out, or both.

"I think she likes it, Nell." Lenn said, smugly, "Better watch out, or I might be stealing Hinata away from you."

Nell, surprisingly, looked slightly angry. The shy girl glared at Lenn, feeling threatened.

"I-I-I can do that, too!" Nell said forcefully, not wanting to back. Apparently, Nell had a competitive streak in her. Not wanting to lose, Nell seized on to her own clothes.

"Wait, Nell you don't have to-" Hinata began, but to no use. In no time at all, Nell's shirt and pants came flying off, revealing her ultra-voluptuous body. Nell too wore lingerie, though it could barely be called such due to how little it covered. Absurdly thin pieces of string were the only thing that held it together considering the massive size of her breasts. But what covered her nipples were pieces of lace cloth shaped to look like words. On her right breast was the word "Worship" and on the left breast was "Hinata". Before either of them could react, Nell defiantly turned around and presented her large butt. She had on an equally skimpy thong with a T-back lace pattern that was also shaped into a word: "Forever".

"Worship Hinata Forever".

"Hmm, not bad." Lenn repeated, sounding more impressed. Though Lenn's was more elaborate, Nell's bikini complemented her sexy body incredibly well, and the words showed her devotion. It was hard to decide which one was better.

However, competition was the last thing on Hinata's mind. Her mouth went dry as she watched the two scantily-clad women compete for her attention. She felt uncomfortable, disturbed, and strangely warm. This went beyond obsession. Obsession wasn't even a strong enough word to match what was going on here. Scared of what this might lead to, Hinata tried to defuse the situation.

"P-please don't fight, you two. It's okay. I-I think you both look great." Hinata pleaded to them. Technically it wasn't a lie. Even if it was creepy, the two women did truly look great in their lingerie. It's just their bizarre behavior that Hinata wanted to stop. It seemed to work, as joyful smiles appeared on both their faces, and they wrapped their arms around Hinata's neck, hugging her.

"Ah you think so, Hinata?" Lenn swooned, "I'm so happy you like the way we look. You're right, we shouldn't fight. Not while you're here."

"I love you, Hinata. You're so sweet and kind." Nell sighed happily as she hugged Hinata tightly.

Neither of them seemed to have picked up on Hinata's mental state, nor did they act like their actions were strange. They genuinely believed that showing off their obsession would cheer Hinata up. However, even if Hinata stopped the fight, that didn't mean their devotion was over.

Lenn whispered into Hinata's ear, her voice filled with emotion, "I'm so sorry that you have to go on a diet, Hinata. I can tell you don't like it. But don't worry. No matter what, we'll still love you more than anything in the world. You're the most important person in our lives. Nothing else matters more than you."

Nell joined in, her face slightly blushing, "Yes, it's true. You're amazing, Hinata. You're… you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. What Mira and Lenn always say about you is true. You're beautiful and perfect. I… I want to give you everything!"

Nell spoke as if she were giving a confession. Both women continued to profess their loving worship, not noticing nor caring that Hinata was put off by it all.

"Did you know, Hinata?" Lenn continued, "Something really special happened today. Sadly, I couldn't be there, but the others were. They saw your wonderful statue, and they couldn't help themselves. You were there, Nell. Tell her. Tell her what you did."

Nell squirmed slightly, her breath rate increasing. Hinata recognized those signs. Nell was getting turned on. Her "switch" was flipped.

"Y-yes." Nell said, panting, "We all gathered around that statue. It's such a beautiful statue. You look so majestic and fat and beautiful. We saw it… and… we just couldn't help ourselves," Nell's legs rubbed together, "Seeing you in such a form, we had no choice. We had to do it, Hinata. We HAD to worship it. We bowed before it, Hinata. We did. We really did! We bowed in front of you, and devoted our minds, bodies, and souls to you."

Without warning, Nell swung her leg around onto Hinata's body, stuffing it between Hinata's breasts and the upper layer of her belly. Nell slowly began to hump herself against Hinata's body. Hinata did her best to hide the growing fear on her face.

"Ahh, I'm so jealous, Nell." Lenn whined cutely, "If only I was there. You're so lucky. I bet you touched yourself for hours after doing that, didn't you?"

"Y-yes!" Nell admitted, losing herself even more, "It was amazing. I came so hard when I thought about it. Oh god… I want to… I want to do it again!"

Lenn then swung her leg as well, placing it in the same place opposite from Nell, adding her own efforts in the mix.

"I can't wait to do it myself. Let's make it a daily thing every morning. We'll bow before your statue, Hinata. Maybe even make a daily sermon too. We'll preach about how wonderful you are every day. In fact, let's just go all the way, and make a Hinata religion. To be honest, I've wanted to make one for you for so long."

Hinata gulped, her heart pounding, blushing heavily.

"Ah, Hinata, your face is so red." Lenn gasped, looking at Hinata's belly in amazement. "Did you like what I said?"

"Hee hee," Nell giggled, "I've been with Hinata for a long time. She always gets quiet and red in the face when I say something that really turns her on."

"No, that's not-" Hinata argued. That wasn't true! She was blushing because she was embarrassed. Just that! No other reason!

"Oh my, is that true, Nell?" Lenn smirked, "Hinata, you wonderful, naughty little minx. Mira was right, you _do_ want to be worshiped like a deity, don't you?"

"N-no! I… AAH-" Hinata tried to protest, but their constant rubbing against her body started to feel way too good. The enormous girl ended up moaning against her will.

"Now she's moaning," Nell said, "She's really happy with what she's hearing."

 _'No! It's because you're…'_ Hinata thought frantically, trying not to release her voice any more. They kept interpreting her responses in the worst possible way, and Hinata had no way of stopping them.

"See, Hinata?" Lenn whispered huskily to her, "Don't you feel much better now? Doesn't it feel good to be treated the way you deserve to be treated? What should we do next to express our love? Maybe we should start getting tattoos of you, or maybe a magical seal that forces our obedience. Perhaps even a dog collar around our necks, then nobody will question that we're your loyal pets."

"Ahh! Y-yes!" Nell moaned loudly, "I want to… I want to be Hinata's pet! I want to be Hinata's property!"

This was getting out of control. Hinata didn't know what to do. She was too frightened to tell them to stop, but if she didn't stop this soon, there was no telling what they would do next.

"Do you… do you both really mean that?" Hinata asked, still clinging to the hope that this was all some sort of trick.

"Yes!" They both nearly shouted as they both dry humped against Hinata's fat.

"We mean it, Hinata, we do. You heard what Charlotte said earlier. We're your slaves. We exist only for you. You're so lovely, Hinata. Everything about you is literally perfect. Your beauty. Your kindness. Your gluttony. There is not a single soul that matches your perfection."

"AHHH!" Nell nearly screamed. "I can't take it anymore. Oooh, I want to serve you so badly! I'm sorry Lenn, I know Mira will be mad at me. But I can't resist anymore. I want to serve Hinata! Please, Hinata. Please tell me to feed you. Please tell me to pleasure you. I promise it'll feel good."

"N-Nell!" Hinata panicked as Nell got driven into lustful madness. There was nothing stopping her in this state.

Lenn, however, wasn't much better. "Ah, I know Nell, I know. I want to feed and make love to Hinata, too. I still haven't made love to Hinata yet, and I really want to. Hinata, please call off your diet. You don't actually want to go on a diet, do you? Just make this a cheat day. Mira doesn't have to know. Order us, tell us to feed you and make you cum."

"I… I…" Hinata shivered, not knowing what to do, feeling trapped.

Lost in desire, both Lenn and Nell sensually licked Hinata's ears, whispering words of temptation.

"Order us."

"Let us feed you."

"Let us fill your belly."

"We will obey."

"You deserve worship."

"We exist for you."

"We love you."

"We're your slaves."

"We must feed you."

"We'll fill your belly up."

"Ah… ahhhh," Hinata let out a mixture of scream and a moan as their warm breath and words of submission filled her head. They were out of control. And the worst part was that Hinata felt herself going along with it. Even if their devotion was excessive, they promised Hinata precisely what she wanted. They promised her the food and sex she had been so unjustly denied. If things kept going at this rate, Hinata's resistance would crumble.

Hinata had only one choice.

"Ahh, give… give me food."

Lenn and Nell's faces lit up, and they both released Hinata, sitting upwards.

"Of course, dear! What would you like? Breakfast? Lunch? Dinner? Maybe some steak? Soup? Rice?" Lenn excitedly listed everything she wanted to stuff her beloved's face with.

"No… I want…" Hinata whispered with a strained voice.

"What, Hinata? What?" Nell asked eagerly.

"I want… something new. Make something new. Make… a lot of it."

"Something new?" Lenn and Nell both asked. The two horny ladies looked at each other for a few seconds with confused expressions. They weren't expecting such a request. Something new. What was it that Hinata had never eaten before? Surely, she must have eaten every type of food under the sun already. But after a few seconds, they smiled.

"I got it! I know just the thing." Lenn cheered as she jumped out of bed, as if a light bulb went off in her head. "I'll get started on it right away, Hinata. Just wait, you'll love it so much you'll burst!"

"I-I'll help too!" Nell hopped out of bed as well, seemingly having a similar idea.

"But before we go, Hinata, here's something that should ease the pain." Reaching towards the drawer next to the bed, Lenn pulled out a small white bottle and placed it next to the lamp on the drawer.

"Now let's go Nell. We have a hungry angel to feed."

"Yes!"

Neither of them caring for current state of dress, Lenn and Nell rushed out of the room like giddy schoolchildren, leaving Hinata alone.

The fat girl sighed.

"Good, they're gone."

It was a last-ditch effort. There was no other way Hinata could stop them, so Hinata decided to take a gamble. Instead of trying to resist through words, she opted for duplicity. She was still a ninja after all. Hinata gave them what they wanted, but in a way that delayed them. Thankfully, it worked. Now for the time being, Hinata was by herself, and hopefully with enough time to find a way out of this mess. Unfortunately, she didn't really have much of a plan for what to do afterwards. While it worked out for now, it was admittedly a spur-of-the-moment action that may or may not make things worse. She didn't know how long Lenn and Nell would be gone for, nor did she have an excuse for how to refuse when they returned. And if Hinata didn't have a solution by then, she'd be stuffed more than a holiday turkey. Hinata's initial idea was to ask Mira, but her sudden, unexplained absence put a stop to that plan. That meant only one remaining option.

_'I can go there.'_

Hinata remembered several weeks back, during the first few days living here, when Hinata asked Nell how the food affected her body. She remembered the building that Nell took her to, the one that was a mixture between a lab and a barn. She hadn't visited it since then, but she never forgot the location. It was that location which supposedly had something in it that gave the food its weight-gaining properties. It was a mystery that Hinata was never able to unveil. But in this desperate situation, perhaps now was the time to finally find out.

"I can't waste anymore time," Hinata said to herself. She was on a short time table. If she didn't make a move now, there might not be another chance. She needed to go to that place, and find some kind of method to counteract her weight. It was the only way.

_'Byakugan!'_

Activating her bloodline ability, Hinata did some quick scouting. Able to see through the house's walls, she spotted Lenn and Nell gleefully running outside. Probably as a result of their clothes, they attracted the attention of several other women who were also outside. Hinata couldn't make out the words, but Lenn was speaking to them frantically, her mouth moving non-stop. That wasn't a good sign. If Hinata had to guess, Lenn was probably telling them the "good news". Knowing them, their plans probably didn't bode well for her diet.

Scanning around more, Hinata checked the location of as many women as possible. Most of them were still in their houses, but an increasing number of them started to head outside. Lenn and Nell were drawing a crowd. Hinata realized that this might work out well for her. If the women were occupied, then hopefully they wouldn't notice Hinata sneaking outside towards the lab building. It didn't take her long to locate the lab, on the outer portion of the village. It wasn't too far from her current location, maybe around a couple hundred feet, but she would have to walk, or rather, waddle quite a bit before reaching it. Just the mere idea of traveling that much distance made Hinata grimace. However, she had no choice. If she didn't learn the trick to losing weight now, then it was all over. Hinata took solace in the fact that she at least had a plan. Whether it would work was still a mystery, but she had to try.

Hinata nodded with determination, feeling more will to push forward than she had felt in a long time.

Glancing to her side, Hinata saw the white bottle that Lenn had taken out. Some type of pain-killing medicine, according to her. Lenn didn't appear to be lying, so Hinata decided that it wouldn't hurt to take it. Most of her belly pain had subsided thanks to her earlier belly rub, but she knew that such relief was temporary. Soon, it would come back, and Hinata did NOT want to go through that experience again. It was like going through hell itself.

"Hm?"

But when Hinata turned her head to the bottle, she noticed something else. Because her byakugan was still activated, she saw through the wooden drawer and into the top shelf. There wasn't much in the drawers other than typical items one would find in a room, but there was one item that caught her eye: a lone book. But it wasn't a typical story book. On the cover was one single word.

 _Diary_.

' _Is that Lenn's?'_ Hinata paused, her earlier plan of action coming to a screeching halt. Lenn's diary. It had to be hers of course. This was Lenn's house after all, and a drawer next to the bed was a common place to put a diary. The big girl couldn't help but wonder. Was there any useful information in this book? Lenn was Mira's sister after all. If anyone knew about Mira's deepest secrets, her older sister would be the best candidate. If she read it, there might be something she would need to know. In fact, there might be something in there that could teach Hinata the truth about this village, and how to resist its weight gaining effects. At least she wouldn't have to walk. That in itself was all the encouragement she needed to take this little detour.

Hinata immediately felt guilty, but she pushed it down. It was rude to read someone's diary. It was an invasion of privacy, and a breach of trust. Unfortunately, now wasn't the time to get bogged down by social norms. This was an emergency. Her life's future was at stake, and if her worst suspicions of Mira were true, perhaps even more was at stake.

"Sorry Lenn," Hinata apologized quietly as she opened the drawer, tenderly taking the diary out. She didn't know how much time she had, so Hinata was determined to only read as much as necessary, and not a word more.

With the small bottle of white liquid in her hand, Hinata unscrewed the top. She didn't recognize what type of medicine it was, and the bottle had no type of logo on it to signify any brand. Because of that, Hinata didn't know how effective of a pain-killer this medicine was, nor how long it lasted. Hinata only hoped that it lasted long enough to get her through the rest of the day. She wasn't happy over how much she didn't know. A ninja shouldn't rely on plans with this much uncertainty, but she didn't have a choice. Taking the bottle, she lifted it up to her lips and poured the mysterious liquid into her mouth.

"Hmm," Hinata let out a small hum as she let the liquid swish in her mouth. Surprisingly, there wasn't much of a taste, which she was grateful for since medicine usually tasted awful. It was also cool to the touch, and slightly creamy. Truthfully, Hinata didn't know how to feel about the fact that she spent this much time analyzing the many innate qualities of something as simple as medicine. Her mind had truly become focused on food.

Putting that thought aside, Hinata swallowed. To her surprise though, the medicine's effects were almost immediate. A soothing chill ran through her warm belly and removed almost all the ache that her belly had felt for the past few hours. It even lessened her hunger a bit, though not that much, but Hinata took anything she could get. Her belly still grumbled a bit, and the idea of eating whatever Nell and Lenn had in store was tantalizing as hell, but she just had to resist it for now.

"Okay, now to find out what this is all about," Hinata said quietly as she took the diary. Without even opening it, Hinata felt her heart pound with fear, and her hands even shook a bit. This was what she wanted, but that didn't stop her from dreading what she might learn from it. Perhaps it was just a regular diary with nothing out of the ordinary, but a part of her knew better. There was _something_ in this diary that would reveal something nasty, and Hinata worried what that might be. With a nervous gulp, Hinata opened the diary.

"Ah!" Hinata's eyes widened at what she saw. As she opened the diary, the slightly damaged spine caused it to go straight to a certain page that was clearly used often. The right page had words, but on the left page wasn't words, but a drawing.

"What is… this?"

It was a bizarre looking drawing of a woman. Not just any woman though, but a very large, and very fat woman. The woman was incredibly obese, even more than Hinata herself. She had a colossal, multi-layered belly that reached past the knees, engorged arms and legs that were so flabby her hands and feet appeared as tiny nubs in comparison, enormous breasts larger than her head, and a body wider than it was tall. There was no way she could stand in such a state.

But she didn't need to, as this woman had what appeared to be large angel wings. In fact, everything about this woman gave off a supernatural feel. Her body appeared to be hovering in the air, and was covered by a massive white robe that hugged loosely against her corpulent flesh. In addition, the woman had her arms slightly spread out from her sides, hands turned up, reminding Hinata of the type of angels she saw depicted in religious buildings. But what was odd about it was that her face was completely shrouded in shadow. Hinata couldn't make out any facial features on it. If it wasn't for that, the drawing would have come off as gentle and serene, if a bit odd. But the shrouded face completely changed the feel of the work, making it come off as rather unsettling. Hinata looked at the other page, curious for an explanation.

_"I've been having this same dream for a whole week now. It's the same thing every time too. It's always just that weird, fat looking angel girl. I don't know why it keeps happening every single night either. What even triggered it? Did I eat something weird last week? Am I stressed out? Not much has been happening at our restaurant or anything, so I don't know where it's coming from. I don't want to tell anyone about it either. They might think I'm weird or something, but there has to be something wrong going on with me. I'm hoping it's nothing though. But what's weird is how vivid it is. I don't think I've ever had dreams this clear before. It's like I'm really there, and I don't forget them either. I just keep seeing this angel girl over and over again, and nothing else ever happens either. Why do I keep seeing her? Why is she an angel? Why is she so overweight? I don't know why, but I figure I might try my hand at drawing it. Maybe if I do, it might get this out of my head for good."_

Hinata looked back and forth between each page a couple times as her brain tried to decipher what this meant. Fortunately, it seemed like Hinata was already on the right track. It's a good thing that the book's damaged spine caused it to fall on this page. At the very least, it meant that she wouldn't have to sift through too many of Lenn's private thoughts. She still felt guilty that she was reading this at all, even if it was necessary. But Hinata was just as confused as Lenn appeared to be. A weird, recurring dream about a fat angel girl? Wanting to learn more, Hinata turned to the next page.

_"Well I got it done. Took a few days. It's actually not that bad looking, though I owe a lot of it to how vivid these dreams are. I can recall the angel girl pretty clearly. Well, except for the face that is. I don't know why, but I can never see what the angel girl's face looks like. It's actually kinda spooky looking when I stare at it for too long. But at the same time, I can't really say it looks bad either. I mean, I try not to be judgmental or anything. I don't have a problem with fat people, though this girl is MUCH fatter than anyone I've ever seen. I still want to know why she's so fat. Maybe I should talk to Minoru about this. Hopefully he doesn't make fun of me like he's done before. We've been dating for two years now, so he SHOULD know to be respectful. He better, at least."_

Minoru. Hinata hadn't heard that name before. Sounded like Lenn's boyfriend. Hinata remembered that Lenn usually sounded bitter whenever the subject of men came up. Hinata guessed that their relationship probably didn't go well. She expected as such when she turned to the next page.

_"UGH! That piece of crap! I can't BELIEVE him! Minoru laughed at me. He laughed like it was the funniest thing ever. Told me that I'm going crazy. He made dumb comments over how the angel girl is probably me, and that it's time for me to start thinking about dieting. What does he mean by diet?! HOW AM I FAT?! I always watch my weight! I exercise all the damn time and he still has the gall to say stupid things like that. I should have just slapped him the face. I swear all he cares about is my body. I do all I can to stay in shape, and I still have to hear his crap. Last time I ever talk to Minoru about anything. Stupid jerk. I'm just gonna talk to Mira about things like this from now on. She isn't an asshole like HE is."_

Hinata cringed a little bit as she read this entry. Yeah, this was probably why Lenn didn't like men very much. Whoever this Minoru person was didn't sound like a very good partner. Hinata was inexperienced herself, so she didn't know how or why they got together. Unfortunately, this diary entry didn't tell her anything at all. It was just personal stuff, which was precisely what she wanted to avoid. Turning the page quickly, Hinata hoped that the next one wouldn't be as personal.

_"I don't know if it's my imagination, but the dreams are getting even clearer and more vivid. I still can't see her face, but I think my body is closer to her now. But you won't believe this, diary. Mira is having the same dreams too! Can you believe it? I decided to talk to Mira today before we opened the restaurant for the day, and I told her everything. And she's having the same exact dreams as I am. Is it because we're sisters? I don't know why, but it's really crazy! I've heard about family members sharing dreams before, but I never thought it was actually a real thing. It's so freaky! And kinda cool too. Unfortunately, Mira didn't know what the dreams meant either, though she was a lot calmer about it than I was. She treated it as no big deal and didn't seem bothered by it at all. She said something about it possibly being a vision. Apparently, some people have dreams that actually predict what will happen in the near future, like a family member dying or something. I'm not sure what a giant, fat angel girl has to do with visions of the future though. I think Mira's just being silly again. She's always been like that. I don't mind though. That's always been why she's my adorable baby sister. She's a hell of a lot nicer than that asshole Minoru. In fact, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind tomorrow."_

Hinata paused at this new detail. Mira and Lenn having similar dreams over a fat angel. This didn't seem like a random coincidence either. There had to be something more to this. Hinata read further.

_"I broke up with Minoru today. Serves him right. Honestly, I don't why I liked him in the first place. I mean, I guess he's funny sometimes, but he always so mean-spirited with his jokes. But other than that, he's just a jerk. He's stupid, disrespectful, not even that good-looking, and a total asshole who always treated me like dirt. Ugh, glad I got rid of him. Even gave him a nice kick in the ass as he ran out. Ha! Seriously, I think I'm done with men in general. Seems like men are nothing but burly, arrogant jerks or skinny, arrogant nerdy jerks. Who needs them? I'm perfectly happy just being single._

_But I have to say, Mira is a total sweetheart. She was nothing but kind and patient the entire time I opened up to her. She didn't mock or disrespect me, and supported me without a second thought. She never belittles me, and always treats me well. I really am blessed to have her as a little sister. Honestly, as long as I have Mira with me, I'm happy. A sister is more important than any boyfriend. I just wish she wouldn't focus on that silly ninja magic thing so much. I always see her practicing it, and I don't really understand it. It honestly scares me sometimes. I don't know much about ninja magic, but I know that Mira is really good at it, especially since she uses it to help our food taste better. I'm worried what might happen to her if anybody finds out how high-level her magic really is. People have already brought up the topic with her, and it terrifies me. If they find out the truth, they might force her into the military, and make her fight in the front-lines. Just thinking about that happening makes me sick. I don't want Mira to fight in wars. I don't want to lose my baby sister like we lost mom and dad. Mira's all I have left. I'd be happy if we could just run away from all this nonsense. No more wars. No more warmongering men. No stupid idiots who don't respect other people. That's all I want."_

Hinata welled up with sympathy as she read the passage. She didn't know that Lenn and Mira lost their parents in war. That certainly explained their attitude towards war and ninja. Lenn always ranted over how much she hated ninja culture. Hinata didn't realize that it was because of such a tragic reason. Having been pulled in, Hinata turned the page without hesitation, no longer thinking about privacy.

_"The dreams haven't stopped. I had a bit of a cry yesterday when I thought about mom and dad. It caused me to forget about the dreams, but I ended up having it last night, and now it's in my mind again. I really don't understand any of it at all. I'm starting to wonder if I really am going crazy. Surely this isn't normal. There has to be something wrong. Normal people don't have reoccurring dreams like this. But Mira is having them too, so what's the deal? I need to talk to her tomorrow. Maybe we should start seeing someone about this."_

Next entry.

_"Mira came up with an interesting idea. Bountiful Fields is closed today, so we had the day off. During lunch, Mira recommended we do our usual people-watching, but this time around we'd do something a little different. We'd focus on watching overweight people. I thought it was weird, and told her so, but Mira insisted, saying that it might help our dream problem. I didn't really get it, but I went along with it._

_Fat people are honestly pretty interesting to watch. We must have spent hours sitting there, watching any overweight person that passed. We tried to focus on just women. Fat men are gross. But I have to admit it's actually fun to see how fat people move and act. We saw quite a few women around our age who were pretty big. One of them was this noble-looking woman who wore a really fancy red dress. She had a crazy amount of makeup on, and must have weighed over 300 pounds. She had this cute little waddle going on, but she certainly seemed happy with the way she looked. She was with who I assumed was either her lover or butler. And he tenderly watched over the woman, making sure she didn't slip. It never occurred to me how hard it must be just to move around with that much weight. When you're that fat, you practically need someone to tend to you, or you might fall and become helpless. There's something strangely endearing about that._

_The best part though was when we saw these two girls sit at a table close to us. I'm guessing they were close friends. One of them was skinny, but the other one was really fat. She actually had to squeeze into the chair just to contain her giant bottom. Hopefully they didn't hear me giggle. What was better was seeing how different their meals were. The smaller friend had a completely normal portion. But the fat girl. My god! She had a literal feast on that table. There was barely any room on the table that wasn't covered with food. And she ate like a raging animal. I don't think I've ever seen someone stuff their face that much. She was so fat, yet acted as if she was on the verge of starving to death._

_Okay, diary, this is going to sound really embarrassing, so I'm only telling you about this. But seeing that fat girl eat, made me feel… weird. You know what I mean, right? I felt a little bit of a 'tingle'. Ooooh geez, why did I write this down? Wish I didn't use a pen. But whatever, nobody's reading this anyway. But it's true though, I couldn't take my eyes off that fat girl. It was fascinating to watch. I think what made it so intriguing was how happy she looked. It looked like she was having the time of her life. I always love watching people eat. In fact, it's my passion, something I realized back when I was a teen. It's the main reason why we own a restaurant after all, but I don't think I've ever seen someone eat like THIS before. That woman, I bet she probably has a hard time moving, and her friend has to take care of her. I wonder what would happen if she gained so much weight that she became immobile. I doubt she would care. I doubt she cares about anything in the world other than eating. I wonder if her skinny friend enjoys taking care of her. Maybe she likes having a fat friend to pamper._

_Okay, I need to stop. My mind is going places. Geez, I need to burn this page when I get the chance!"_

Hinata's face turned red as she felt the guilt suddenly return. She read a really private passage. But she couldn't deny that it a step in the right direction. If Hinata was to find out the truth, she needed to know what caused this village to be so obsessed with making her fat in the first place. This at the very least was a good hint.

_"The dreams are different now. Ever since that day we watched those fat girls. I got much closer to the angel girl this time. In fact, I was touching her belly. The angel girl was gigantic, much taller than me, and her belly was so big, and soft! I couldn't see her face from my angle, but I could tell she enjoyed me rubbing her belly. She even let out these really adorable moans. I don't know why she felt that good from my tiny hands, but she apparently enjoyed it. Her voice was heavenly, and yes that pun was intended. She was intimidating at first, but now I can't help but find the angel girl really cute now. All I had to do was touch her and then she became cute as a puppy. I honestly can't believe how easy it was. She's big enough to crush me to paste, and I was scared at first, but just a little bit of a belly rub, and she became like putty in my hands. Do all fat people have such simple pleasures? They're so big, yet so helpless at the same time. I can't believe I never realized that until now. It's so cute! I gotta try it out now. Maybe I should talk to one of the regulars and see if I can sneak a little rub in. I know some of them are pretty plump. I need to see if I can convince one of them."_

Hinata had a rapidly growing suspicion on the nature of these "dreams". This didn't seem like a natural phenomenon. She turned to the next page.

_"Oh god, I did it! I actually did it! I got to touch one of the customers. It was a girl in her late twenties, named Allison. She wasn't a regular customer though. In fact, she's a foreigner who visited for the day. And she was big! Her body was like a giant, flabby ball. Her belly hung out nearly to her thighs, and her pants could double as a blanket from how large they were. Allison had an appetite to match, too. The moment she squeezed herself into the booth, she took a few seconds to look at the menu before she ordered half of everything on it. I really cooked up a storm when I saw her order. I told Mira I really wanted to serve this new customer, and she seemed fine with it. Thankfully not many people were there, and Mira was kind enough to pick up the slack. Man, my heart was pounding! I don't think I've been that excited in years. I wanted so badly to see that girl eat._

_And I did. It was almost hypnotic. She ate non-stop, and constantly let out adorable little moans whenever she tasted something new. Her stomach must be a bottomless pit. She ate enough for a family of four and showed no signs of stopping. My plan was actually quite clever if I do say so myself, diary. I wanted to get on her good side, so I offered Allison free dessert for being such a good eater. She was really happy to hear that. I came back after getting a big plate of pie, and she even let me feed it to her. Allison must have liked me, because she didn't complain when I took the chance to sit next to her. But it only makes sense she did. She's fat. Fat people have simple pleasures. I realize that now. It didn't take her long to finish that pie. The girl's a living vacuum. And it was then that it happened. She finished the pie, and was rubbing her big belly. She must have not realized how full her belly was. Allison still wanted to eat more, but it seemed like her belly reached its limit. It was big and taut, flowing out on the table. I felt rather confident, and I asked if I could give her a belly rub. She accepted, and I didn't waste a single second._

_I honestly can't truly describe how it felt when I touched her bare belly for the first time. It was warm, soft, yet also firm because of how much she ate. Allison acted just like the angel in my dream. She melted in my hands. Just a little touch, and she let out all these adorable little moans. Her belly must have been sore, because she reacted to my touches as if it was a massage from heaven. The outside world just kinda faded away. I didn't think about anything else in that moment. I started off slow, but I couldn't stop myself, and eventually I was running my hands all over her cute belly, driving her crazy. And it drove my body crazy too. I won't lie to you, diary. It was hot. I had never been so turned on in my entire life. I was on fire. I've been with guys before, but nothing those men did compared to this. Never before had I experienced such intimacy. Maybe that was it. I felt like we were the perfect match. A fat girl who just wants to eat, and me, the partner who just wants to feed and care for them._

_The worst part, unfortunately, was that I had to stop. I heard more customers coming in, and I didn't want to make a scene. And cute, little Allison was nearly out of breath. We were both in our own little world for so long. It's such a shame we had to stop. Allison was extremely happy though. She gave me the greatest praise, and promised me that she would tell everyone about our restaurant. I think my head still wasn't all there, because I just wanted to get my hands on Allison all over again. Sadly, Allison had to leave town later that day. A shame, because I would have asked her to my room right then and there otherwise._

_Gods, I've never felt this way before. And here I thought I was only into guys. Never would I have imagined that girls, and fat girls at that, were my thing. But I can't help it. Fat girls are amazing! I think I'm becoming obsessed with them. I just love how cute and simple they are. And I don't mean that in a bad way either. Quite the opposite in fact, I love how much they don't care about anything else other than satisfying their hunger. I loved how Allison ate like a madwoman, not worrying about how she appeared. I loved how she barely knew I was even there when she ate all our food. I loved that manic, crazed look in her eye when her cheeks got stuffed with food. And I loved how she didn't even mind the fact that I practically groped her stomach in public. I loved it all! I have to do it again. I NEED to do it again! Allison isn't here anymore, but there's plenty of overweight girls here. I have to find one of them and get close to them. It'll be easy, because fat girls are so cute and easy to seduce. I'll just offer them some food, feed them to near-bursting, then I'll be able to touch them to my heart's content!_

_Jeez, I've turned into a real freak, haven't I? This must be what it feels like to gain a new fetish."_

Hinata paused with a grim expression as she finished the page. It seemed like this was where it all started, Lenn's strange love for weight gain that is. And the whole thing was sparked by a reoccurring dream. If not for that dream, the idea probably would have never entered Lenn's head. But since it did, Lenn gained a nagging desire that grew with each day until she gave into temptation and tried it for herself. And once that happened, she became hooked.

 _'Just like me,'_ Hinata thought, comparing Lenn's new desires to her own new desire to eat. Hinata continued.

_"Haha, I must be going crazy. I think I've had fat girls on my mind for three days straight now. It's to the point that I'm actually looking forward to those dreams now. It's a shame that I can never seem to do much other than touch the fat angel girl. Her moans are still adorable though. But no matter how hard I try, I can't see her face, or touch her as much as I'd like to. I want to run my hands all over that giant belly, yet all I can do is rub the tiny portion I'm able to reach. It's honestly a little frustrating. Because even though I can't see her face, I just know that she's the most beautiful girl in the world. Out of all the women I've seen so far, she's the one I want to touch the most. She's the biggest one, after all. The fatter, the better! I don't even know why I feel this way, but it's like my connection to the angel gets stronger by the day. I feel a strong intimacy when I'm with her, even stronger than the one I felt with Allison. I don't know anything about dreams to be able to explain why any of this is happening. But I can't say I'm not enjoying it._

_One thing that shocked me was what Mira said to me today. Apparently, Mira's had desires for big girls for the longest time. I never knew! The dreams were recent, but the desire for big women was there for years according to her. I guess that explains why she never dated anyone. I scolded her a little bit for keeping such a secret from me. Sisters shouldn't keep secrets! But I wasn't that mad, honestly. In fact, I was overjoyed to have someone who shared the same desire. I don't want to hide anything from her, so I told Mira everything I felt the past few days. And Mira, always accepting and with an open mind, didn't make fun of me for it. I think we must have spent hours gushing about fat women. Mira even said things that made a lot of sense to me. That fat girls are the ideal human being. That fat girls are the epitome of beauty. Fat girls should be served and loved. Fat girls care about nothing but their own base desires, and that's what makes them appealing. They don't care about the annoying complexities of the world. They don't care for stupid politics, managing society, or those awful, awful wars. They just care about food, food, food. The purest thing in the world is a fat girl who is true to her own desires. And the biggest tragedy is when a gluttonous girl is obsessed by societal norms that demand they care about things other than eating. Mira spoke with such passion that I think my brain got fuzzy. It really touched me to the heart._

_Mira completely convinced me too. I agree with all of it. A world where nobody cares about anything but feeding and worshipping gluttonous girls is certainly a better world than the one we have now. No time for war when you have hungry, adorable balls of fat to feed! No time to fight against or hurt others when a fat girl needs her belly rub! Indeed, it is a shame when fat girls let society convince them to be anything other than their true selves. That's why I enjoyed feeding Allison so much. I'm sure in that moment, she put all of the world's pressures off her and just embraced her inner desire. That's what overweight girls should be like. That's what the world should be like._

_Oh, and by the way, while I'm writing this, I got a bunch of books that Mira let me borrow from her. Apparently, she has a collection of books about girls gaining weight and becoming fat. I never knew that 'weight gain' was a literal genre. There's a bunch of perverts out there, and I guess I'm one of them, haha. I'm gonna read every single one of them!"_

"…"

Hinata paused as she finished the entry. Out of the many questions in her head, at least one of them got answered. But unfortunately, this realization also raised one major concern.

Hinata was not convinced that the dreams Lenn experienced were just random reoccurring dreams. They seemed artificial. Something that was caused by an outside force. Something like genjutsu. There was a sentence in there that jumped out at Hinata: "Mira spoke with such passion that I think my brain got fuzzy." This didn't seem like a natural sensation. It sounded more like genjutsu. Mira had already proven herself to be extremely skilled in ninjutsu. Having talent in genjutsu wasn't out of the realm of possibility. But if that were the case, then it meant that Lenn might be brainwashed. The dreams were most likely caused by Mira. Hinata was sure of it. She must have assaulted Lenn with reoccurring dreams, constantly putting the image of obese women in her head. The diary probably didn't explain every single thing that happened, but Hinata knew that Mira must have orchestrated a lot of things to push Lenn more in that direction. First by giving her those dreams, then proposing the idea to watch fat women. It was all to plant that seed of thought into Lenn's mind. And when it began to sprout, Mira did everything to make sure those thoughts grew as much as possible, encouraging it every step of the way.

No, it wasn't brainwashing. It was more than that. If this were a genjutsu, then Hinata would have seen it long ago. This was genuine indoctrination. Mira may have used illusions to help things out, but not to the point that it felt like an outside attack. She used just enough to put ideas in Lenn's head, while making sure that the ideas grew naturally so that Lenn embraced them on her own. This had to be it. This had to be how Mira managed to create a village of fat-obsessed women. She must have traveled around the world, looking for women who caught her eye, then converting them the same way she converted Lenn. None of the women in Bountiful Fields were skilled ninja. They were all regular civilians. Thus, they probably never considered the possibility of them being influenced by foreign chakra. And chances are they probably never spoke up about it either. After all, most people would be embarrassed to talk to others about how they're fantasizing about fat women.

But that still didn't answer all her questions. She still needed to find out what made the food so easy to gain weight with, what Mira's ambitions were, what they wanted with Hinata herself, and most importantly, how to reverse the food's effects. Hinata flipped through a few pages, wanting to see if there was anything else in here that could enlighten her. The next few entries were mostly Lenn's descriptions of the stories Mira gave her. From the parts she skimmed, many of them had similar ideas to the stories that Nell wrote. However, every so often Hinata encountered a statement where Lenn talked about learning "ninja magic" from Mira. Feeling that this might offer more information, Hinata settled on this current entry.

_"I think fat girls have completely consumed my thoughts. I've spent the last few weeks just thinking about them. I've binged on every single story Mira has given me, and fat girls are pretty much the only thing we talk about anymore. It's an addiction. But it's an addiction that feels so good. I haven't gotten the chance to really get together with any fat girl other than slightly touching a customer here and there. As much as I appreciate Allison recommending our restaurant, I think it unfortunately backfired on me. Things are a lot more busy here, and it's harder to get alone with any of the chubby girls without rousing suspicion. Thankfully, I have Mira's stories and the nightly dreams to keep my desires at bay. I know it sounds weird, but I think I've grown a bond with the angel girl. Maybe it's because I feel sorry for her. She never speaks, but somehow I can feel her thoughts. I can feel her hunger, her need to be touched, and her desire to be loved. The poor thing. When I can touch her just barely, she still moans so adorably. And every time I start dreaming, I can practically sense her joy at my arrival. And when I feel myself waking up, I can feel her sorrow at me leaving. She must be lonely._

_If only I could touch her more. When I'm not dreaming, I like to fantasize about my angel. I imagine rubbing and squeezing every inch of her. I imagine sinking my hands into her fat, and watching it pour between my fingers. And whenever I do, it feels incredible. It's feels as good as when I touch myself. Is that even natural, to experience this much pleasure from mere fantasizing? I don't know, but I really want to get my hands all over her, and feed her enormous belly all day long. I want to feel her joy._

_Maybe if I can keep practicing, I can get my own angel girl, but a real one, not just a dream. My culinary skills are solid, and I think I got this ninja magic thing down a bit. I can use my chakra to make my hands warmer, and stimulate the muscles and nerve endings to increase the sensations of pleasure tenfold. I can only maintain it a couple minutes, but I've been able to extend it a few seconds each day. I'm still not happy about Mira getting this involved with magic, but I'm glad that we've agreed to only use it for non-violent purposes. And once I've got it down, I'll finally be able to use it for real. Just thinking about groping a cute girl's belly makes me tingle. I can't wait!"_

Hinata didn't like the sound of this. Seemed like Lenn was about to make a test run on some poor, unsuspecting girl. Hinata only hoped that whoever it was didn't gain too much weight.

_"We closed down Bountiful Fields a few days as an excuse to go on vacation. Technically it's true since we've needed a break from how busy things have gotten. But relaxation isn't the real reason. No no no. The real reason is so I can finally get my chance._

_You're gonna like this, diary. I found a girl that I want to get close with. A young pre-teen girl whose parents are leaving for the weekend. Her name's Nina, and she's absolutely adorable. She's rather chubby, and very shy. The moment I saw her, I knew I had to have her. I struck up conservation with her mother, and we got along great. And what luck that it turned out that they needed to find a babysitter for her while they were out. I can tell her mother's the overprotective type who can't trust leaving her daughter alone. So when I offered to watch her, she was overjoyed._

_Oooooo I can't wait! I have SO many things I want to stuff in that cute belly of hers. And when I get my hands on her, I'm going to have her moaning all night long. You aren't getting any sleep tomorrow, Nina_ _❤"_

Hinata felt an uncomfortable chill. This felt very wrong. None of this seemed consensual at all. Lenn sounded a lot like a sexual predator here. No, this was _exactly_ what a sexual predator sounded like. Manipulating parents so they would leave her alone with a vulnerable teen, complete with the intention on doing something that was definitely not appropriate. Any person who did this would quickly get sent to jail. Hinata couldn't believe that Lenn of all people was willing to do this. Her image of Lenn changed completely. Sure, Lenn's desires came off as too much, but Hinata always felt that she was ultimately a nice person who wouldn't hurt a fly. She never imagined that Lenn would straight up plan on molesting a child.

But then again, Hinata realized, was that really out of character for her? After all, it wasn't like the way Lenn and the others treated her was completely consensual either. They usually didn't ask permission before giving Hinata food or groping her body. The reason why Hinata never saw it in a malicious way was because… well, she enjoyed the treatment. But what did that say about her? Hinata quickly pushed the thought away, and moved to the next page, only to be startled by what she read next.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!_

_WHAT HAPPENED?! I DON'T UNDERSTAND!_

_It didn't work. Why didn't anything work? I tried to feed Nina, but she barely ate anything I made for her. How she could possibly refuse my food? I tasted it myself and it was just fine, and I made sure I properly made everything using the special ingredients Mira gave me, but Nina was done after a single plate, and didn't want more. She said it was too filling. I didn't believe that at first. I thought she was just kidding, but no! She really didn't want anymore. I tried at the very least to give her a belly rub, but she didn't seem to like that either. She asked me to stop, and that it was making her uncomfortable. How can she not like belly rubs?! A fat girl like her shouldn't be able to say no to food or belly rubs. Fat girls don't say no to food and belly rubs. I just don't understand._

_Did I make the food wrong? Did I mess up with my magic? That has to be it. There's no way it could be anything else. Ugh, dammit. I was so close to. I've waited for such a long time to finally get a chubby girl in my hands to feed and pleasure all night long, and instead everything went wrong. This isn't fair!"_

Hinata instantly turned to the next entry, feeling her heart pound.

_"Everything's getting worse. Nina doesn't want to talk to me anymore. She seems scared of me now, which breaks my heart. Did I go too far? I touched her quite a lot, maybe that's the reason. I'm worried. What's going to happen when her parents get back, and Nina tells them what I tried to do? Oh god, am I going to go to prison? No, no that can't happen. There's no way that would happen. I just touched her belly a little bit. That's not a crime, is it? Oh no. What if bad rumors spread about me, too? Is everyone going to see me as a freak? Ugh, this whole thing went so wrong!_

_Why did it end up like this? This wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to be at Nina's home, grabbing and rubbing her big belly, and shoving dozens of pounds of food down her throat. I had so many things I wanted to do to her. I wanted nothing more than to fill her belly until she couldn't move, strip her butt naked, and completely go to town on her. I was going to rub every inch of her all night long and have her moaning my name. Why did she refuse? Isn't that what all fat girls want? Fat girls are supposed to like all those things. Am I wrong in thinking that? No. NO! I'm not wrong! There's no way I'm wrong. Something just… happened. I just don't know what it was yet. But I'll find out."_

Hinata turned the page again, starting to feel sick.

_"I don't know what to do anymore. My mind is going crazy. It's like my obsession and lust skyrocketed after Nina denied me. I can't stop thinking about all those fleshy layers of fat. I can't stop thinking about holding a girl down and force-feeding her. My only solace are my dreams. At the very least, the angel is always happy to see me. She's always happy to let me touch her. She's a true fat girl. I've spent the whole day today just fantasizing about her, reading Mira's books, and rubbing myself raw. But the desires won't die down. Why is this happening? It's not fair. IT'S NOT FAIR!_

_Why can't I get anything? I can't hold down a boyfriend. And now I can't even hold down a girlfriend either. And to make things worse, Nina's parents are probably arriving back at home any minute now, and they're probably going to freak out if they find out what I did to their daughter. What's going to happen to me? Is my life over? I hate this. All I wanted was a cute girl to feed and make love to. I didn't do anything wrong. How could I resist? How can anyone resist the beauty of a chubby young lady giving in to her desires and engorging her belly? How can anyone resist the desire to just take a fat woman who's given in to gluttony, and running their hands and tongue all over their soft fat and driving them mad with pleasure? I can't fathom people thinking any other way. It doesn't make sense._

_Maybe I should just go with it. My life's probably over now. I'm either going to lose my reputation, or possibly get charged with a crime. So why hold myself back anymore? Maybe I should just find a girl and seduce her anyway. I don't care anymore. Why bother when I'm going to lose everything anyway? I'll find the cutest chubby girl I see. I'll lure her to a place where nobody should find us. I'll feed her as much food as I can. Maybe even tie her down so she can't run. I don't care even if I have to force her to eat it. I just want to see that belly grow big. Then I'll touch her, grope her, violate her. I'll indulge in every last fantasy I have before life finally caves in around me. If the authorities find me, they will lock me away forever. I'd rather die than let that happen. If it comes to that, I'll just slit my throat._

_I'm sorry Mira. Please forgive your big sister for being such a freak. But I can't resist my desires. I can't say no to my true nature. If I don't come back. If you're reading this, please forgive me. This is my goodbye. Farewell baby sister. I love you!"_

"W-w-what?!" Hinata gasped in shock. What on earth was Lenn thinking? This sounded like an outright suicide note! What exactly did she do?!

"Eh?"

But after Hinata frantically turned the page again, she saw nothing but blank paper. Nothing at all.

 _'What? Was that the last page?'_ , Hinata turned page after page rapidly, but each one was blank. What the hell did this mean? For a split second, Hinata feared that Lenn died, but of course that didn't make sense since she was clearly alive and well. But then what happened? What happened to Lenn? What happened to Nina? Hinata flipped through the diary, desperately trying to find anything more. She kept going until…

_"I truly am blessed to have such a wonderful sister."_

Hinata yelped as she immediately stopped the pages and held the diary so tightly that her knuckles went white. It was only for an instant, but Hinata saw it. There was nothing else on the page but that one sentence. She gulped as she tried to steady her rapid breath, and calm her pounding heart. The paper was slightly transparent, so Hinata could see ink on the other side. There was one more entry in the diary. With still-shaky hands, Hinata turned the page one last time.

Nothing could prepare her for what she read next.

_Oh, Mira. Thank you. Thank you so much. You really know everything, don't you? I was about to do something crazy. I was about to do something stupid. And you set me straight. You stopped me from doing something I was about to regret._

_Mira noticed I acted off today. She pulled me aside and wouldn't leave unless I told her everything, and I did. I figured that Mira must have felt the same desires, so I told her. I knew deep down that Mira wouldn't be mad at me, and she wasn't. But Mira didn't just console me. She told me things that made so much sense to me._

_Mira explained her personal theory about the dreams we've been having. That beautiful angel in our dreams. Mira believes that the angel isn't just a dream, but a vision. A vision of a heavenly being that will soon bless us with her presence. The world we live in is rotten. It's filled with bloodthirsty, greedy ninjas who constantly war against each other and cause an endless spiral of pain and destruction. It's filled with lies, deceit, and greed. But that horror doesn't just affect the ninjas themselves. It affects everyone. Everybody, soldier and civilian alike, is bred and taught to further the state of the world. The purpose of our lives is to feed and maintain the war machine. We provide for our towns so they can produce soldiers, and soldiers are trained to become murderers. That mindset infects everyone, even the laziest and weakest among us. That's why Nina resisted me. She too was brainwashed. Brainwashed to believe that resisting the desire to eat was the right thing to do. I did nothing wrong. I wasn't the one at fault. It's this world. This whole world is brainwashed. I understand that now. I feel so much better now that I understand that._

_But that will all change with the arrival of the beautiful angel. Mira explained it all to me. The angel is no dream. She is real. And she will arrive one day and change the entire world in her image. She will change this world into a peaceful one. She will arrive, and people will be enthralled by her beauty. They will throw all their worldly desires away, and instead dedicate their every waking second to the angel. After all, the angel is the biggest, fattest, and most beautiful thing in the world. Nobody could ever resist her. Nobody could ever lay an eye on her and think about anything but feeding and touching her. I know I couldn't. Fat girls are the epitome of everything. Fat girls do not wage war, or hurt others. They only care for love and pleasure. That's why I've fallen in love with them. That's why everyone should fall in love with them._

_But it's not enough to wait, Mira said to me. No, we have to do more. We have to prepare for her. We have to prepare a sanctuary for her. A paradise exclusively for her. A place far away from civilization, where there will be nothing but sex and sustenance. Mira will be shutting down the restaurant tomorrow, and we're already making plans to move out. We don't need this place anymore. This town, this world, is too tainted by the ninjas' influence. We'll create a new Bountiful Fields, not as a restaurant, but as a paradise. Mira believes that we aren't the only ones with these visions. There must be others, and we must find them. We must gather them all together, and construct our paradise. And when the angel arrives, she won't be fully awakened yet. She'll still be small and thin, and corrupted by the ninja world's brainwashing. But we'll make sure her true desires awaken. We'll feed her non-stop, making her fatter and fatter. We'll purify her mind of its ninja taint. We'll send her to untold heights of sexual pleasure and gluttony. We'll fill her with love and food. We'll worship her as any angel deserves to be worshipped. And when she grows enough, she will awaken her divine powers. The world will change forever. No more war. No more blood. No more sorrow. A world where everyone understands that their purpose in life is to dedicate their body and soul to our angel._

_Our angel._

_Our_ _goddess_.

Hinata's body shook nonstop for several minutes as her eyes remained glued to what she just read.

_'This place… It's a cult. It really is… a cult!'_

A raging storm of thoughts and emotions filled Hinata as the reality of everything hit her. There was no denying it anymore. This place was a twisted and obsessive cult. Hinata felt both embarrassed and angry at herself for taking so long to realize it. Of course this was a cult! What else could it be? Hinata felt like a fool. She should have realized this weeks ago when she made the first realization that Bountiful Fields was filled with only women who obsessed over her. Yet she let herself get taken along for the ride because she was so charmed by the loving attention they gave her. Hinata realized that she was in denial all this time. The mere idea of a finding herself trapped in a cult was too weird for her believe. Logically she knew they existed, but a deep part of her always felt that such a thing could never happen to her, and that Bountiful Fields could never be like that. But she couldn't hide from the truth any longer.

But in truth, it was the fear of the unknown that made her worried. Being in a strange cult was one thing, but the fact that she was surrounded by highly talented users of ninjutsu was what made it perilous. If this were just a small enclave of strange women, then Hinata could have defended herself and escaped. But these weren't any ordinary women. The memory of Mira literally stopping Charlotte in time still ran fresh in her mind. Hinata let her guard down because she let herself believe they were harmless, when the truth was anything but. And now Hinata was faced with the truth: she was no guest here. She was a prisoner.

_'What's going to happen to me? What am I going to do?'_

Frantic thoughts rushed in her brain as she tried to remain calm while a cold sweat ran down her body. She read through the passage over and over again, her mind constantly resting on the last portion. What did that mean though? What were they going to do to her? What did "awaken her divine powers" mean? Hinata desperately hoped that nothing they had planned for her meant anything lethal. Of all the ways her life could end, Hinata very much did not want "fed to death" to be written on her tombstone.

Acting on instinct, her mind seized on anything it could to lessen the growing fear that gripped her. Hinata thought back to everything that had transpired over the weeks. The happy faces of the women. Their kind words, their loving touches, their words of encouragement. Even if she shouldn't be feeling this way, she still couldn't deny the fond memories she had gained. Hinata didn't want to believe that the women here meant her any harm. She wanted to believe that, both out of an instinctual need to not feel completely hopeless, but also because Hinata was still a kind person at heart. She really didn't want to believe that the wonderful things everyone told her were just lies. They made her feel happy and loved more than any time in her life. Surely, none of that could be a lie, right?

Hinata took a deep breath, slowly calming herself.

_'I need to calm down. Just calm down. This isn't that bad. It's not that bad.'_

No, Hinata wasn't going to accept that. She didn't want to believe that the love Bountiful Fields had shown her was a lie. In fact, the more Hinata thought about it, the more confident she became in that thought. It wasn't a lie. If anything, Lenn's diary proved that fact. Lenn's diary showed no violent intentions. Rather, Lenn had a belief that there would be a divine being that would arrive and change the world. Nothing seemed to indicate that Lenn was just faking it. And Hinata was sure that every other villager probably had the same idea. Their love and worship was real. They really did obsess over Hinata, and they really did see her as some angel who would fulfill a prophecy.

But that still left many questions. Why her? And why weight gain? What kind of plan, sinister or otherwise, required finding a random girl and fattening her up? Why would Mira come up with the idea of literally worshipping a girl as an angel? Surely, this wasn't all just to fulfill some weird fetish, right? But then again, if there's one thing Hinata learned, was that "weird" was Bountiful Fields' middle name. Maybe for regular people, creating a cult that revolved around feeding a girl into obesity was too farfetched too even think about, but this place proved that reality was stranger than any fiction.

Unfortunately, things still didn't look good. At the very least, Hinata was able to conclude that Bountiful Fields wouldn't harm her. Regardless of how strange things were, the women here have always been nothing but loving to her. But that didn't mean she wasn't in peril. Her father and Naruto were still on their way. She still needed to lose weight. She still needed to find a way out of this mess. Because with the way things were right now, Hinata was stuck in a no-win situation. Either Bountiful Fields turns out to be a strange, but ultimately harmless cult, and Hinata's life is ruined when her family catches her in her current state, or Bountiful Fields turns out to be a genuinely dangerous cult, and Hinata's life is potentially in danger anyway. Neither outcome was a happy one. That left her only one choice: she had to get to that lab and find a cure.

But there was one major problem with that plan. How was Hinata going to get herself out of the room? The last time Hinata tried to get up, she ended up falling to the ground and stuck under her own weight. Getting up from a chair was easier, but from a bed was more difficult. Especially since the bed she laid on had already bent under her weight, and thus became lower to the ground. This meant Hinata would have to completely stand up, not exactly an easy feat.

 _'Maybe I can try this,'_ Hinata looked at the drawer next to her that she got the diary from. Hinata's fat had pushed her body upward enough that she could reach it. Maybe by holding on to the drawer, she could use it to pull herself up. As long as it didn't fall, she would be alright.

*GROOOOOOWWWLLLL*

"Oh no…"

The worst possible thing happened right at that moment before Hinata made a move. Her empty belly, which for the longest time had remained quiet, started to make noise again. No, it was worse than that.

"Oh no. No, no, no!"

It wasn't just her belly. Hinata felt it. She felt it coming back. The pain. The hunger. Everything that she feared would happen, happened. The medicine was already wearing off. Barely a half hour, and the soothing relief that the medicine brought her already began to fade away.

"Please, please!" Hinata begged as she clutched her belly, trying desperately to keep the growing pain and desire from getting out of control. She didn't want to experience that again. She didn't want to be reduced to that state again. It was so horrible. She dreaded that feeling more than anything. The horrible pain from her belly. The searing headache. The dreadful feeling of loss from her unsated appetite.

Hinata's heart sank as her belly only got louder. It released a sound like a lion's roar, causing the walls the shake. The girl swallowed as her mouth watered, trying, and failing to stop the images of food flooding her head.

"Augh… so… hungry!" Hinata cried as her hunger returned with a vengeance. She needed food, _now_. Hell, she would have been hungry even if she hadn't gotten so big. By regular standards, her portions weren't that big. They were perfect for a girl on a diet, but for a girl at her current size, it was torture. The only saving grace was that the pain wasn't nearly as severe. Perhaps the medicine still had some effect when it came to the pain, but it simply wasn't able to hold back her hunger any longer.

 _'Dinner. I need dinner!'_ She frantically darted her eyes around the room, searching for even the tiniest snack. However, there was not a crumb to be found. Nothing but clothes, pictures (of Hinata), and furniture. All thoughts regarding the dark nature of Bountiful Fields was put into the back of her mind. Right now, she needed to feed. What little rationality Hinata clung on to reminded her that she couldn't eat too much. Thus, her mind and body reached a sort of compromise: eat the "official" dinner that Mira scheduled for her, and no more. Hopefully then her hunger could be sated enough to make the trip to the lab.

But where was it?! Hinata groaned impatiently as she fruitlessly looked for anything edible to put in her mouth. She had already fully scanned the area, but she tried looking again anyway. Wasn't somebody supposed to get her food by now? Where were they? Where was her next meal? Hinata couldn't move in her current state. She was helpless. She needed somebody. She needed dinner. She-

"Hinata?"

"Y-YES?!" Hinata accidentally shouted, suddenly feeling a well of joy. It was Tammy's voice. This had to be it. Tammy must have been the person to bring her next meal. Even if it wasn't the massive portions she had grown used to, Hinata was grateful for anything at this point. So long as it had the addictive flavors, she would be pleased.

Unfortunately, that was not the sight she was treated to. Tammy did come into the room all right, beautiful as always with her braided ponytail, freckled face, and blazing red hair. But in her hands was not a plate of delicious food, or a small yet tasty snack. Instead, she brought nothing more than a bottle. A bottle only slightly larger than the medicine bottle she drank from not too earlier.

"Uh…" Hinata's face faulted, feeling her expectations crushed. She hoped for a nice, juicy steak, or a smoking filet of salmon. It didn't have to be much, but anything was better than what looked to be a simple energy drink. Hinata tried her best to hide her disappointment, but her belly made her feelings known.

Tammy, clearly noticing Hinata's reaction, offered an apologetic expression, "Sorry about this, but Mira won't allow us to give you anymore. This is a nutrition drink she made. It has a lot of calories and vitamins that should keep you healthy. It'll make it easier for you to… lose weight." Tammy ended her explanation with a cringe on her face. She spoke the words "lose weight" as if it were a vile swear.

The negativity in the room was palpable, as neither party was happy with their situation. Tammy quietly handed the bottle over to Hinata. She performed the action quickly, as if trying to just get it over with. Hinata agreed with that mindset, and decided to do the same.

"Thank you, Tammy," Hinata said as she unscrewed the bottle cap. The smell of the drink was not appetizing at all, and Hinata had grown experienced enough with food to know what was tasty and what wasn't going by smell alone. She took the drink with haste, and downed it in a single gulp.

"Gugh," Hinata grimaced as she swallowed. It honestly wasn't that bad, but in comparison with the heavenly food she had eaten up until now, everything else tasted utterly bland. Normal food just didn't do it for her anymore. Her expectations for how flavor should taste skyrocketed, and anything that was simply "decent" was like chalk in her mouth.

Hinata's belly gurgled less, but not nearly enough. Thankfully, it lessened her belly pain, but it only slightly sated her appetite, and it did little to help with her cravings. But worst of all was just the fact that it was completely unsatisfying. Even if it did fulfill her basic needs, food needed to be more than that. Food needed to be filling. It needed to make her feel stuffed. It needed to make her belly feel like it was ready to burst. She needed the warm feeling of a full belly. She needed the emotional satisfaction that came from a massive stomach. She needed to be reminded of that wonderful sensation of the food packing her stomach, breaking down into excess calories, being converted into fat, and her body expanding with hundreds of pounds of beautiful, gorgeous-

Hinata shook her head, trying to shake the thoughts out of her mind, while scolding herself. She wasn't supposed to think like this anymore. She had to focus. She had to lose weight, no matter what. She had to not think about the paradise she was leaving behind.

"Umm… Hinata, are you okay?" Tammy asked worriedly as she watched Hinata in grim contemplation. She seemed cautious, not wanting to upset Hinata more than she already was.

"Tammy."

"Y-yes?"

"I'm in the mood for a walk right now, can you help me stand up?"

"Oh, uh, sure!" Tammy gathered herself, and quickly moved to grab Hinata's arms. After snapping herself back to normal, Hinata had returned to her original plan. She needed to get to that lab. Lenn's diary gave her a lot of useful information, but not nearly enough. Hinata still needed to find an actual solution to her weight problem, and it was clear that going there was the only path she had.

"Hnn!" Tammy grunted as she used chakra-enhanced strength to pull the overweight ninja up to her feet. Her skill with jutsu was clearly inferior to that of the Fields sisters, and the woman went red in the face with strain. Hinata did whatever she could to make it easier for the older woman, planting one of her feet on the ground when she was raised enough, and doing her most to lift her own body up.

Hinata grunted as she felt hundreds of pounds of fat squeeze her muscles and bones. Her bones felt rather tiny compared to the massive breadth of excess fat all around her. For the umpteenth time, Hinata marveled at the sheer size of her own self, feeling her needy belly cover her large thighs and knees, her immense ass more than wide enough to smother a two-person couch, her layers of back fat pulling her down, her bloated arms with flesh that hung down several inches. And all of it sent pleasant tingles to Hinata's brain.

It felt good. She couldn't lie to herself. Just because Hinata wanted to lose weight didn't change the fact that her mind and body learned to love being obese. She did her best to not think about her tantalizingly jiggling flesh and focus on getting up.

"Uunngh… phew, there we go," Tammy panted, wiping a bit of sweat off her brow as she managed to get her fatty companion on her two, chubby feet.

"T-thank you, Tammy," Hinata gave the older woman a smile, wanting to disguise her true motives. She didn't want anyone to suspect what her goal was. The last thing she wanted was to make an entire village her enemy, especially in a location far from the rest of civilization and outside help. The mere thought of that happening made her shiver.

"Here, I'll help you out," Tammy offered as she held onto Hinata's hands, leading the waddling girl out. Hinata wasn't sure how the red-head was doing it, but she felt some odd chakra coming out her hands, making Hinata feel strangely lighter. It wasn't much, but anything to make it easier for her to walk was appreciated.

A steady series of loud thumps accompanied every heavy step Hinata made, making the walls shake slightly. The hallway was only a few inches wider than her, and the obese girl's waddling caused her wide body to slap against the wall constantly, sending waves through her bouncy belly. Hinata heard a small gasp from Tammy, and she could feel the woman's piercing gaze on her body. Though her mind was primarily focused on walking, she knew that Tammy was becoming enamored with her weighty movements. Simply walking was enough to excite and arouse these women.

"You're so beautiful, Hinata," Tammy giggled slightly as her eyes were glued on the rumbling belly.

"T-thank you," Hinata wasn't sure what to think, unable to decide if the comment was flattering or unnerving. Perhaps it was both.

 _'That's right… it's not just Lenn,'_ Though it was clear that Lenn was obsessed with fat girls, she certainly wasn't the only one. A tiny part of Hinata always wondered if their infatuation was fake, but after reading that diary and seeing Lenn's most inner thoughts, there was no way it could be. These women were mad, all of them. All Hinata could hope for was that they weren't dangerous as well.

"Take me this way, Tammy."

"Sure thing, Hinata."

With Tammy's assistance, Hinata left Lenn's house and became exposed to the cool air. The sky was a dark orange, signifying the setting sun. Hinata made sure that Tammy was taking her in the right direction, though she made sure not to tell her specifically where she was going. Hinata's mind ran on the fly, trying to utilize her ninja training to determine her next steps since she had no solution on what to do after she reached the lab. Even if by some chance she found a cure to her weight gain, she still needed to be able to take the cure in such a way that it avoided suspicion. She hoped that perhaps the cure was some type of liquid or pill medicine she could secretly use. If so, then she could simply take it in private when nobody else was around. Since the villagers obeyed her orders, that wouldn't be an issue. The only real problem was the matter with Lenn and Nell. Right now, they were making an enormous, hearty meal for her, and Hinata had no idea how to fend them off. The villagers didn't obey ALL of Hinata's orders. In fact, there was one demand that they would never follow from her.

Not once did the women of Bountiful Fields listen to her whenever Hinata refused food. Hinata, especially in the first few days, often tried to say no, but they never took her no for an answer. No matter what, they always pushed more food in her face, trying to break her resistance. And they always succeeded. Always. And the threat of Mira's wrath clearly was not enough of a deterrent, otherwise Lenn and Nell wouldn't be cooking the next feast right now. No, the only thing that could stop them would be Mira herself, just like the way she stopped Charlotte. But Hinata couldn't trust Mira, not anymore. Mira was supposedly on her side in all this, but was she really? Going by Lenn's diary, Mira orchestrated this whole thing. She converted these women into weight-loving fanatics, and she obviously loved Hinata gaining weight just like the rest. Could Hinata really believe that Mira genuinely wanted the best for her, or was this just some elaborate ruse? Could Hinata even be sure that Mira wasn't working against her right now?

 _'Ughh, this is a mess!'_ Hinata whined mentally. She had never felt so lost before. Every plan of action only revealed more obstacles. Realizing that thinking too hard was just causing stress, Hinata focused on just getting to the next destination.

"Where is everybody?" Tammy asked out loud as she darted her head around. True, there wasn't anyone in sight. It was eerily quiet as they walked through the darkening sky. Every house appeared to be empty. There were no lights on, and no sounds coming from any of them.

 _'I guess Tammy doesn't know,'_ Hinata thought. Lenn and Nell went off to gather as many others as they could, but they most likely left a few stragglers behind who weren't made aware of their plan to break the "don't overfeed Hinata" order, and Tammy was most likely one of those few.

"Um… uhh, Hinata? Are you sure you don't want to go another way?"

Tammy showed slight signs of emotional stress as she still held onto Hinata's hands, helping her waddle ahead.

"I'm alright, this path is fine."

"A-are you sure? It's getting darker by the minute. It might get scary out here."

"I don't mind, Tammy. I'll be fine," Hinata reassured with a smile.

"O-okay…"

The lab was located on the outskirts of the village in an area where there were less houses, and at the moment, no people. Because of that, there was very little noise other than an increasing number of crickets, and the decreasing amount of sunlight created a slightly ominous atmosphere.

Hinata acted as natural as she could, not wanting to rouse any suspicion. Hinata knew why Tammy reacted the way she did, and it wasn't just because of the increasing isolation either. She most likely picked up on the fact that Hinata was leading her towards the lab. Of course, Hinata didn't want to give away her true intentions. For now, she did her best to play it off as just a simple walk, which wasn't too unusual for her. Though admittedly, she never roamed around this part of town. Hinata always stayed close to the center of Bountiful Fields, mainly because that was where everybody gathered around most of the time, and it was where all the food was. It was only because of Nell that Hinata even knew where this lab was located. Hinata wondered what would have happened if she had tried to go here earlier a second time. Would she have been able to get inside, or would someone like Mira have stopped her?

"Uhh, l-let's go this way, Hinata!" Tammy suddenly changed course, firmly gripping Hinata's hands and pulling her in a different direction.

"Ah, Tammy, w-wait."

"This way is much better!"

Hinata tried to struggle, but Tammy's strength was too great. Hinata found herself being pulled as Tammy practically dragged the heavy girl in a path away from the lab.

 _'Oh no, what now?'_ Hinata's heart rate increased due to this sudden new obstacle. Looks like she got her answer. The village women weren't going to let her go to the lab without pushback. Hinata's brain scrambled as she tried to concoct a way to break free. Unfortunately, she couldn't think of a way to get Tammy to turn back around without blowing her cover. This whole thing was a battle of wits. Both sides trying to outsmart the other without revealing their hidden agenda. Did Tammy even know Hinata's true motive? Probably not, but it was clear that she had her own orders, and wasn't going to let Hinata have her way.

"W-wait…" Hinata panted as she frantically waddled just to keep her balance. Tammy pulled her along rapidly, forcing Hinata to swing her giant, fatty body left and right in order to prevent herself from falling.

Hinata realized her mistake. She shouldn't have asked Tammy for help. She should have just let Tammy leave her alone so Hinata could sneak out alone and get to the lab without interruptions. Even if it was risky, Hinata should have just pulled herself up on her own. Sure, it wouldn't have been easy to stand up, but that was just an excuse. The truth was, Hinata was too lazy to do that. Trying to stand up on her obese body was too much work, and the idea of having Tammy help her out tempted her too much to ignore. She took the easy way out, and now paid the price.

"Huh?" But to Hinata's surprise, Tammy suddenly slowed down to a stop. The older woman turned her head around, seemingly looking for something.

"Uh… what's wrong Tam-" Hinata began, but stopped immediately as she felt it.

Or rather, she smelled it.

 _'Oh no,'_ Hinata's heart dropped. She recognized something that her body knew all too well. All the familiar sensations came rushing back to her. Her nostrils flared as it entered her nose and down to her lungs.

It was the smell of food.

Hinata's belly let out a noise so loud that it was practically a lion's roar. Hinata felt her entire body heat up. Her nose constantly sniffed purely on reflex. Her mouth watered, her flesh tingled, and her desires went wild.

_'N-no way, it's… it's…'_

Hinata's keen nose picked it up with ease. It was the distinct smell of sugar, and a lot of it. And what made it worse (or better) was that Hinata couldn't detect any other type of food. She smelled nothing but sweets and sugar. They were making dessert, and Hinata knew it was going to be the biggest dessert yet. Even though Hinata ate more types of delicacies than she could count, desserts were rare in Bountiful Fields. Hinata usually spent every day eating multiple breakfasts, lunches, and dinners before passing out in over-bloated bliss. But in the occasional moments she could fit dessert in, Hinata loved it more than anything else. Hinata loved sweets. It was a deeply held secret all her life. If not for the fact that she had to maintain a regular body weight, she would have spent hours gorging on ice cream, cake, candy, and her favorite, cinnamon rolls every single day.

And her beautiful feeders were about to make her dessert. They were about to make her the meal that she wanted the most.

"AUUGH!" Hinata cried in both desire and pain as she grabbed her blubber. The overwhelming cloud of sugary scent assaulted her entire body, so thick that she could practically taste it. It didn't matter that Hinata had a calorie-laden drink just minutes earlier. The hours spent on an empty stomach came rocketing to the forefront of the distraught girl's mind. Hinata wanted it. She wanted it bad. She was thankful for the fact that the dessert was at least out of sight. If all those delicious, colorful sweets were in front of her, she would have…

"What are they thinking!?" Tammy exclaimed, "They're not supposed to be cooking food right now! What if Mira finds out?!" The red-head's eyes were filled with fear, similar to a child whose hand was caught in the cookie jar

"I'm sorry Hinata. I don't know why they're-"

"…H-Hinata?"

Tammy's words died as she turned towards Hinata, or rather, Hinata's eyes. Her eyes were wide, ravenous, and bloodshot. Her entire fat being radiated pure hunger.

"Tammy, I need food." Hinata said in a strained whisper, her stomach rumblings so intense that it made it hard for her to even speak. Though her words were true, Hinata was not truly lost yet. Realizing her situation, she attempted to pull off the same trick on Tammy that she did on Lenn and Nell. As much as Hinata wanted to give in, she knew she couldn't. The thoughts of her father's anger and disappointment were the only things keeping Hinata from falling completely. How ironic that one of the things she dreaded most was all that kept her sane.

Tammy, noticing the predicament, tried to diffuse the situation, "But Hinata, you know we can't…"

Hinata was not deterred, "I'm so hungry. Please… feed me. Make me bigger. Don't… don't you want to see my belly get soooo big?" The fat girl's belly growled right as she said that, drawing Tammy's gaze to it.

"Well… uhhh…" Tammy's words died as she stared at Hinata's gorgeous, fat belly. Her face turned almost as red as her hair. It was obvious she enjoyed the sight of all that jiggling fat.

 _'It's working!'_ Hinata thought in a mixture of both anguish and excitement. Hinata spent more than enough time here to know how the women here operated. They lusted for her overweight body to an extreme, and it was trivially easy to seduce them. Hinata had plenty of memories where all it took for her was to dress up and shake her body to drive the women here crazy. Their desire to feed and lust after Hinata was every bit as strong as Hinata's desire to eat. Even if it had reached disturbing heights in recent days, Hinata was thankful for their bizarre obsession. It gave them a weakness, and exploiting it had become her best weapon.

It also helped that Hinata wore nothing but a small shirt and tight pants that were just a few pounds away from tearing apart. Even if the outfit wasn't intended for sex appeal, the high amount of skin exposure did wonders to show off Hinata's overweight beauty. Her entire belly was visible, just begging to be touched by womanly hands and expanded with thousands of calories.

"Please Tammy, feed me. I want to be bigger. Make me fat. Make me bigger than a house." Hinata ramped up the seduction as her voice turned sultry. Hinata slowly sauntered over to Tammy with as much flirtatiousness as her fat body allowed, making sure to sway her hips and belly. The older woman looked so entranced that she may as well have been hypnotized.

"But… but… Mira said…" Tammy licked her lips to keep from drooling. Her protests became weaker by the second.

Hinata kept going, "Bake a nice, big, sugary cake for me, Tammy. Make it at least ten layers tall, and cover it with lots of frosting," she then raised a finger to her lips while making puppy-dog eyes, playing the role of an innocent girl, "Feed it all to me. If you do, I'll give you a nice reward. I'll sit on your face and smother you with my butt _super_ hard."

Tammy gulped, her eyes colored with lust. Hinata's words hit her like a ton of bricks. She was saying everything a woman from Bountiful Fields wanted to hear.

"Do it, Tammy. Go make me a cake. Stuff me. Feed me."

That was all she could take.

"Yes, my angel," Tammy said in a voice so filled with desire that she sounded mad. With not another word, the redhead turned and ran as fast as she could, perhaps faster than she had ever ran in her life.

Hinata smiled victoriously now that something had finally turned in her favor for once. Of course, it was a small victory at best since it was just delaying the inevitable. She still had no plan in mind on how to refuse them once they were done, but at least this triumph was enough to prove to herself that she could think on her feet. Her ninja instincts hadn't fully died off yet. Maybe things weren't so hopeless after all.

"Guh! Easy… easy…" Hinata suddenly grunted as she felt her belly rumble painfully. She massaged her belly in her best attempt to quell the pain. Unfortunately, her own dirty talk aroused her hunger to greater heights. All that talk about cakes and sugar sounded very tempting. However, her mental rush from her show of wits gave Hinata enough confidence to press on. Repressing her appetite as much as she could, Hinata waddled forward quickly, hoping the physical strain would be enough to distract her urges.

She was close. It wasn't much further now. The barn/lab building was in sight. Hinata's body cried out in pain from the constant movement, but she ignored it. With her goal right there in front of her, she couldn't stop now. It wasn't far, but with her obesity, the journey felt like miles. It wasn't easy. It wasn't fun. But sure enough, she eventually made it.

*SLAM*

With no time or patience for finesse, Hinata shoved the door open with all her might, causing it to slam against the wall. Utilizing the momentum she had, Hinata pushed herself forward. Despite being a barn, the doorway was surprisingly small. To make it worse, it wasn't modified to suit a person of her size, so Hinata resorted to sheer brute force to get through. She lunged with all her weight, treating her own body as a pseudo battering ram.

"Urk!" Fortunately, her method proved to be surprisingly successful. Hinata managed to get at least more than half of her body through. However, she came to a halt as the widest part of her body at her hips got stuck in the doorway.

"C'mon! Just… a little… more!" Hinata strained, using her legs to power herself through. Luckily, the strain caused Hinata's body to sweat, giving her skin the lubrication it needed. Inch by inch, her flabby flesh slipped through, starting from the biggest part of her belly, to her fleshy hips, and finally to her giant butt. After a wet pop, Hinata's body squeezed through completely, created a slew of jiggles through her fat.

"Whoa whoa!" Hinata quickly righted herself to prevent from falling. Using her greatly enhanced capacity, she poured a large amount of chakra into her right leg to keep standing. It took several seconds for her bouncing body to recover, but Hinata was able to right herself without issue. Letting out a relieved sigh, Hinata spent the next few moments to observe her surroundings.

It's been a while since she was last here. Not since the first week when Nell snuck her into this place for a quick visit. Thinking back on that moment, Hinata wondered what Nell's intentions were during that day. She remembered that Nell was rather evasive when she showed Hinata this place, though she never gave it another thought until now. Obviously, there was some kind of secret here that they didn't want Hinata to learn. But then again, if they didn't want Hinata to learn of this place, then it would have been smarter for Nell to not have told Hinata of its existence at all. Was showing her this place a slip-up on Nell's part, or was it something else? Either way, that question would have to wait until later.

Hinata shivered in nervousness. This area had already taken on an unsettling atmosphere from the setting sun, but the lab in particular had become much more haunting. The first time Hinata was here, it was during a bright and lovely day, but the increasing darkness from the current evening made the lab seem almost haunting. There was one solitary lamp turned on, but it gave off an eerie green light, and it didn't illuminate the area much either. What made it stranger was that it was completely devoid of any life. Hinata recalled seeing barn animals in here before, but they had vanished. Nothing about this place seemed right. Hinata couldn't tell if it was her senses or something else, but this lab felt unnatural. Almost otherworldly. Mentally pushing down her growing fear, Hinata focused on searching for any type of clue.

The lab wasn't too big, but Hinata wasn't fooled. She knew there was far more to this place beyond its appearance at first glance, and she was determined to learn its secrets.

"Byakugan!"

Flaring her bloodline ability, Hinata utilized her enhanced sight, and immediately gasped. This place definitely wasn't normal. There was a strange form of chakra that clouded the entire lab. It was invisible to the naked eye, but the byakugan detected it. The chakra was thick, almost like a miasma, and difficult to see through, even for her eyes.

"What is this?" the question slipped from Hinata's lips. It was nothing like anything she had ever seen before. Examining it closely, Hinata noticed that the miasma appeared to be emanating from a central location. Not wanting to waste time, Hinata quickly searched for the source. Fortunately, it didn't take her long.

It was coming from a seal on top of the desk in the lab. It was a typical paper tag with a seal on it, but the chakra releasing from it was anything but normal. After a few cumbersome steps, Hinata approached the seal and observed it closely. The markings that made up the seal were unfamiliar. Hinata wondered: what would happen if she touched it?

Hovering her hand over it, Hinata hesitated. She didn't want to touch it, but she knew she had no other choice. Something that released this kind of foreign chakra had to be important. Perhaps if she tampered with or broke it somehow, Hinata would finally get the information she desperately needed. It didn't take long for Hinata to make a decision. Now wasn't the time to back down.

"Well… here's goes nothing."

Hinata placed her fingers on the seal.

Hinata gasped as the world suddenly swirled around her. Everything, from the walls to the ground to the table the seal rested on, all of them lost their shape and turned into formless streaks of color. Hinata could not move her body, like she was frozen in place. Unable to budge an inch, Hinata watched helplessly as everything around her mixed together and spun around into a colorful whirlpool. But in the center of the whirlpool was the paper seal itself. Like water down the drain, everything was swallowed up by the seal. Hinata's peripheral vision saw the world drain away, leaving nothing but blackness, until it was just her and the seal itself. The large girl wanted to react, scream, run, anything, but her body refused to move. Instead all she felt was herself falling. With the rest of the world gone, her body had no way to go but down. Feeling the air rush in her ears, Hinata mentally braced herself for the inevitable crash. Fearing the end, Hinata closed her eyes, quickly making her final prayer before her adorable self met a messy conclusion.

But…

It never happened.

Hinata's feet met the ground alright, but it was not at the speed that could crush a human. Instead, she touched the ground with the gentleness of a feather. The rushing air had also ceased, the sinking feeling of her body losing altitude stopped, and her motor functions returned. In addition, a sizable amount of strange noises entered her ears, and her nostrils picked up a peculiar smell. Confused, Hinata opened her eyes.

"Ah!"

The sight that greeted her eyes was not the dark void that she expected. Instead, Hinata found herself in an entirely new location.

_'What is this place?'_

It was unlike anything she had ever seen. Hinata found herself in some kind of underground chamber that appeared to be a research facility. A mixture of green, blue, and purple lights offered a moderate amount of illumination. Countless numbers of opened ninja scrolls decorated the entire area, covering the walls, ceiling, the numerous tables in the room, and even a large part of the ground. The markings on the hundreds of feet of parchment glowed with an eerie light, and radiated enough chakra that Hinata felt it. On top of the many tables were hundred of glass vials, many of which were empty, but many which had some type of mysterious liquid in them that came in all sorts of colors. Hinata remembered seeing some of these before, but never in such numbers.

Things only got weirder from there. Along the walls were several giant glass pods filled with green liquid. And inside each pod was a different animal. One of the pods contained a cow, another a pig, and some of the smaller ones had chickens, ducks, fish, and many others. While the animals didn't appear to be dead, their bodies were still, seemingly in some sort of deep sleep. Coming from the pods were a series of thick wires covered with parchment. Many strange markings appeared on the paper, all of which were glowing. Following the wires, Hinata noticed that they led to several large tables. Hinata was tempted to get a closer look, but she had no need to, as what happened next gave her pause.

"Whoa!"

Hinata gasped loudly as she saw one of the tables emit a large ball of green light. Still using her byakugan, Hinata noticed that the light was chakra, and that it was coming from the wires that were attached to the large pod containing the sleeping cow. The wires, attached the table, fed chakra that gathered into the growing ball of green light that hovered slightly in the air. It started off as just a ball of energy, but as the seconds pass, it took shape, solidifying, gradually changing form and color. After around a minute, the glowing dissipated, and what was left was an object that Hinata was very familiar with. What was once a ball of formless green chakra had transformed into a massive, juicy, raw slab of meat.

Hinata's mouth hung open in surprise, her eyes wide. She had just witnessed solid matter being created right before her eyes. Examining the meat, Hinata saw that it was no illusion. It was real. A very real, and very tasty-looking slab of raw beef. The still-hovering piece of meat began to move to a different spot, traveling above and along a different set of wires that all emitted chakra-powered light. The meat then rose up several inches before being laid upon a stack of what looked to be about a dozen other equally large pieces of raw steak.

Hinata understood. This was it. This was the source of Bountiful Fields' reserves of food. For the longest time, Hinata was baffled as to where this small village got its ridiculous quantity of food. She never saw any farmlands, never saw any supplies being brought in from the outside, and never received a straight explanation. But now Hinata knew. She got her answer at last. It all came from this mysterious facility. Her point became solidified even further as Hinata saw several other pods follow the same process. The pod containing a salmon, and a pod containing a duck, both began to glow with chakra, and the wires attached to them emitted light as well. Soon, two separate balls of light appeared above two other lab tables. Hinata saw the balls harden and morph, slowly turning into solid matter. And sure enough, one of the light balls turned into a full, raw salmon, while the other ball turned into a full-sized, defeathered duck, both ready to cook.

"This is… incredible," Hinata said, not sure if she should feel scared or impressed. The newly formed salmon and duck were the same size as the originals. That meant that this place was actually a cloning facility. The ability to truly clone matter was practically unheard of in the ninja world. The only clones ninjas could create were temporary constructs that dispelled over a short period of time. But this… this was on a whole different level. These were not short-lived shadow clones. No, these were the real deal. True, perfect, permanent clones. After all, if this was what Hinata was fed with all these weeks, then the proof of their permanence could easily be seen in Hinata herself. She wouldn't be standing here with her excess weight if the food was fake. This was beyond-advanced ninjutsu. The world would literally go to war just to get their hands on this. No wonder Bountiful Fields was so secretive.

Though Hinata couldn't see any from her current position, she was sure that there were probably cloning pods for all sorts of materials other than just food. The massive statue of herself came to mind. There was no way Bountiful Fields had all that marble sitting around. Chances are the materials came from here as well. Cloth, lumber, stone, all of it must come from here.

After a few minutes of staring in awe at the sights around her, Hinata eventually shook her head, trying to come back to her senses. As amazing as this all was, she had no time to stand around. She had a task to complete. At the very least, Hinata knew she was in the right place. This was definitely where all of Bountiful Fields' secrets lied, no doubt. Now, Hinata just had to find it. Somewhere in this facility had to be a cure. Some type of medicine that could reverse her weight gain and get her back to normal. She came this far. There could be no turning back now.

However, the task of finding a cure in this large space was a daunting one. There were hundreds of vials of all sorts of liquids and potions scattered as far as her eyes could see. How she would be able to find the one she needed wouldn't be easy, but Hinata wasn't about to give up. Not now. Deciding to start with the area closest to her, Hinata turned her eyes towards the large desk that stood next to her. Luckily, Hinata had a good hunch about searching here first. Just by looking at the desk, Hinata could tell that this was one that Mira used often. It was covered with notes, flasks, empty cups, and had several open drawers. Perhaps this was where Mira kept all her records detailing what had to be plenty of experiments. Filled with determination and tension, Hinata took hold of the nearest folder that interested her: one which was labeled "Divine Construction" and had a giant red check mark on it. Opening the rather thick folder, Hinata took a look inside, reading the first piece of paper on it.

**_DIVINE CONSTRUCTION: COMPLETED_ **

_Finally, at long last, it's done. All my life's work, done. Well, the first stage of it at least. It's been over a decade since I first started doing this. So many years, so many failures, but now it's done. Honestly it feels kind of weird knowing that I finally nailed this all down. For the longest time, a part of me just kind of resigned to the notion that I'd never get it done. Even writing this down, it feels surreal. But I can't rest. There's still plenty of work to be done. Granting a person with the body of an angel is just step one after all. Finding the angel is another, and then ascension is a whole other ballgame. But either way, I can take solace knowing that I can make it happen. If I can do this, I can do anything._

Mira's notes. This was definitely Mira. The handwriting was different from Lenn's, and even as just words, they carried a distinct, knowledgeable voice that Hinata knew had to be her. Hinata became extremely nervous all of the sudden. Reading Lenn's diary was one thing, but seeing Mira's secretive documents made Hinata feel much more vulnerable. Mira was a frightening force that Hinata did not want to mess with, and she couldn't help but imagine how the village leader would react if she caught Hinata attempting to foil whatever her plans were. Forcing that terrifying thought down, Hinata steeled herself and turned the paper over, looking through the next page.

**_DIVINE CONSTRUCTION SUMMARY_ **

_Divine Construction is the process that grants a single female human the power and traits necessary to be our destined angel. No normal human can hope to withstand the amount of weight that divinity requires, thus this process is necessary to grant an angel candidate the physical qualities she needs to ascend. This process is achieved by feeding the subject large quantities of enhanced sustenance (ES). In order to achieve successful construction, the subject must be remade in the following ways:_

_**Phase 1 – Durability:** Nutrients from ES remake the body to have the resilience it needs to withstand weight gain. Bones are hardened, muscles strengthened, and skin granted increased elasticity. Once complete, the body is able to gain any amount of weight without tear, strain, or pain._

_**Phase 2 – Digestion:** Perhaps the most important change from ES. The digestive system is remade to be able to break down food, absorb nutrients, and convert excess intake to fat as fast and efficient as possible. After many experiments, this phase has been perfected such that almost all food intake is converted to energy and fat, with little to no waste. As a result, the body is able to gain weight at an extremely rapid rate, capable of gaining hundreds of pounds within a single day._

_**Phase 3 – Health:** Achieving divinity is pointless if it uncomfortable and unlivable. Vital organs such as the heart and lungs are dramatically reinforced from ES. Not only will these organs become almost indestructible, they are remade to be able to survive and maintain the body regardless of size._

_**Phase 4 – Enjoyment:** Divinity must provide pleasure in addition to health. Though unnecessary for living, a subject will be far more likely to embrace their new life if they can enjoy it. Thus, ES remakes the body to be far more sensitive to flavors by orders of magnitude. In addition, the body also gains a dramatically increased sensitivity to sexual intimacy and pleasure. These effects are strong enough that the mere taste of a meal or a touch from a lover provides a level of physical and mental enjoyment that vastly exceeds all human limits._

_**Phase 5 – Miscellaneous:** An angel must look as beautiful as possible. ES remakes the human form so that it maintains ideal physical appearance at all times. Unnecessary body hair is removed. Skin is changed to be smooth as silk. Blemishes, stretch marks, and scars are permanently removed. The subject can enjoy a full life with maximum beauty at all times._

_**Phase 6 – Power:** Above all else, an angel requires power. ES gives the subject plenty of it. All the chakra it needs, and more. Chakra production and chakra capacities are skyrocketed. So long as they are fed, an angel can never die, can never fall ill, and over time, will have all she needs to ascend._

_Only when all these phases are successfully replicated can an angel be born in this world._

_**ADDITIONAL NOTE:** Phases 3 through 6 must also be replicated for Angel Servants. It is important that the angel's servants must also have the health and power necessary to satisfy a divine being. See Folder 2-AS for alternate materials required to construct a servant.  
_  
_-*-_

Hinata let out a sound that contained both shock and a bit of joy. At last, some concrete information, but the knowledge she gained was beyond anything she imagined. This confirmed many of her suspicions, along with the bits of information she got from Mira and the others over the weeks. The food obviously had many effects on her body, she already knew that much, but Hinata didn't realize it was to this extent. An extremely durable body, perfect health, and massively high power. But the last section stuck out. "So long as they are fed, an angel can never die". Did that really mean what Hinata thought it meant? Could it be that-

"Am I… immortal?"

She couldn't believe it. Was it true? Was she really immortal? Did she really just achieve the number one goal that all of humankind had been striving for millennia? And all of it found in this tiny village?

"No… no it couldn't be…"

Hinata tried her best to lower her expectations. No, there was no way that could be true. It was too good to be true. This had to be just an exaggeration. There was no way she was actually immortal. The idea of living forever has been, and always shall be, just a fantasy. Mira might be talented, far more talented that anyone ever knew, but she wasn't _that_ advanced. No, it wasn't true. It couldn't be…

Doing her best to shake that appealing thought out of her mind, Hinata flipped through the pages, trying to focus on what the rest of the documents revealed. But to her dismay, the remaining pages were nothing but information about what had to be of Mira's many, many experiments. Each page was covered from top to bottom with formulas, diagrams, markings, numbers, and results from all kinds of tests. Hinata wasn't a dim girl by any means. In fact, she was often around the top of the class when it came to pure academics, but this was far beyond her. She imagined that only geniuses like Shikamaru had the intelligence to decipher something of this complexity.

The most Hinata was able to pick out were some of the drawings and diagrams. Usually there was a drawing of a food item along with arrows pointing to a drawing of a body part. Near those arrows were phrases such as: "+75% bone reinforcement", "+30% skin elasticity", or "fully digested in 456 seconds". Hinata couldn't help but marvel at the sheer ingenuity Mira had. This woman was a true genius in every sense of the word. A once-in-a-lifetime visionary who had the intelligence to change the entire world.

But it was precisely that fact that made Hinata uneasy. If Mira had this kind of talent, then was her goal of changing the world actually possible? Even despite everything, a part of Hinata still perceived Bountiful Fields as a small group with no real power. But that thought was quickly fading away. Perhaps having her father and Naruto come here was a good thing after all. If Mira was this strong, and her plans involved the entire world… then Hinata might need the backup.

"Uagh!"

Hinata grunted in pain as her belly roared loudly. It was the most painful stomach cramp she felt since waking up. The sounds of clacking glass accompanied Hinata's hungry belly as the countless containers shook violently, though thankfully without any of them falling over.

"Ugh! No! Calm down, calm down!" Hinata begged her belly as her urges went through another spike. Once again, the images of soft cakes, and sweet frosting assaulted her mind, causing her to drop the folder she held to the table. Hinata clenched her teeth, trying to swallow the saliva that rapidly gathered in her mouth. She had to hurry.

In desperation, Hinata turned her attention back to the many papers on the table. She had to focus on her mission. It was the only way to keep her mind off eating. With her belly still releasing its mini-earthquake, Hinata grabbed the many papers and frantically searched for anything that caught her eye. It had to be here. There had to be an antidote here, something that had the ability to nullify her hunger and weight gain. However, none of the documents she saw had any information she could even interpret, let along search for anything relevant to weight loss. It was nothing but more experiments and numbers. Even the glass flasks had labels that didn't tell her anything; just things like "Core Foundation 12A" or "Second Phase Lipid Enhancer 17-53E". Surely there had to be a "Weight Gain Antidote" or something here. But with the hundreds of containers that filled the room, Hinata's lumbering body and lethargic mind had little ability to search through them all, at least not in a manner that wouldn't take hours. Hours which she did not have.

But as she searched, there was one thing that gave her pause. It was a relatively small folder, but on its cover was a title that got her attention.

"Angel Candidates".

Unlike many of the other papers, this one was in pristine condition, and the oddly fancy font and large lettering made it appear important. But more than anything was the name. Candidates. Hinata had a strong suspicion on what that meant. Lenn's diary mentioned waiting for an angel. And Mira's previous documents were about constructing an angel. And it's very unlikely that Mira could have accomplished this without testing them out first. With all that in mind, Hinata realized. She probably wasn't the first one. She wasn't the first "angel" who was fed and pampered by Bountiful Fields. There were others.

Taking the folder in her hands, Hinata opened the cover, and began reading the first page.

**_ANGEL CANDIDATES_ **

_Listed below are all the qualities desired in any potential angel. Each quality is rated on a scale between 1 and 10, and only an individual who scores highly on each category, or whom possesses a trait that makes up for their shortcomings, will be allowed to ascend into divinity._

**_Beauty_ ** _– Though beauty can be enhanced by ES, it can only do so much. Thus, any angel candidate must be good-looking by my personal standards. If we're going to serve at the feet of an angel, I want her to at least be a looker._

**_Personality_ ** _– Absolutely necessary. I want only the sweetest little girls to be our angel. She must be a person who treats us all well, and be someone who we want to pamper. Traits such as agreeability, submissiveness, openness to family, openness in sexuality, and politeness are preferred._

**_Gluttony Acceptance_ ** _– The most obvious one of course. A measurement of how willing a candidate is to embrace obesity. Our angel must be a girl who wants to eat, eat, eat! It is mandatory for any candidate to have a craving for food that exceeds human limits. Most women want to remain thin, but there are definitely some who already have, or can be trained to have a lust for weight gain. A candidate doesn't have to be a glutton right away, but they must possess the capability of being taught to become one. This value is a measurement of that mental aptitude._

**_Sexual Desire_ ** _– I want our candidates to drown in lust. This value measures how sexual the candidate is. Ideally, our candidate should be a pervert who is more than willing to get down and dirty with a bunch of other women. They must love to please, be pleased, and have the will to satisfy the sexual desires of both themselves and every member of the village. Homosexual and bisexual women are preferred, but heterosexual women should not be ruled out, as any human being can be stained by lust._

**_Inner Desire_ ** _– The most important trait. This value measures the desire to be an angel. Many women want to be fat, but that doesn't mean they want to be an angel. It takes a certain kind of someone to be an angel. They must love eating, being fat, and being worshipped from the bottom of their heart. They must be a person who achieves perfect happiness just by sitting around and being fed by a group of loyal subjects. They must be a person who can spend the majority of every day, month, and year living as an lazy, pampered angel. They must love to eat, live to eat, and exist to eat. Any candidate who doesn't have a sufficient amount of this will be rejected._

**_Preference_ ** _– How much we like the candidate. A candidate can have all of the above, but if for some reason we just aren't fond of them, then they cannot be accepted as our angel. This value will measure our personal acceptance of each candidate.  
_  
_-*-_

Hinata's finger rubbed through the pages, feeling out how many there were. Not very many, she felt. But the sheer realization that there were other women before her filled her with feelings that she could not put into words. Wordlessly, she turned to the next page. The first thing she saw was a picture of a woman she had never seen before. Brown hair and eyes, and with a fair face and simple shirt and pants. Hinata read through the information listed under the picture.

**_Candidate #1 -_ ** **_Himari_ ** **_Shibata_ **

**_Beauty – 6_ **

**_Personality – 6_ **

**_Gluttony Acceptance – 3_ **

**_Sexual Desire – 2_ **

**_Inner Desire – 2_ **

**_Preference – 3_ **

_NOTES: First woman I took in. A normal girl with a normal job. Typical average Jane. To be honest, I wasn't really expecting her to be the one, but I had to start experimenting somewhere. It wasn't too hard to befriend her. Himari's the type of girl who gets most of her social interaction through small talk with anybody who lives nearby in the area. I was able to convince her to come to Bountiful Fields for a few weeks using the excuse of meeting new people and trying out new things. I told the girls that Himari had the makings of an angel, but I also instructed them not to come on too strongly since it might take her some time to "awaken". Himari did get pretty fat. Her body accepted the effects of the food with no side effects, and gained about a hundred pounds._

_Unfortunately, that was all we could get out of her. She didn't seem to enjoy being pampered too much, has no desire for sex, and she complained a lot about getting fat. She was a pleasant person and all, but not much other than that. No big loss though, as I got plenty of information on what types of food worked and what didn't, so that'll help with the next one. I said my goodbyes to Himari, modified her memories a bit, and let her go._ _  
_  
_-*-_

Hinata frowned as she read the first entry. So Mira did indeed experiment on other women before her. And the fact that she apparently had the ability to modify memories did not offer much comfort. With grim curiosity, Hinata turned to the next page, and this time saw a picture of another unfamiliar person. A fuller-shaped woman with purple hair and pink highlights, while sporting a big smile.

**_Candidate #2 - Kanna Ota_ **

**_Beauty – 7_ **

**_Personality – 7_ **

**_Gluttony Acceptance – 5_ **

**_Sexual Desire – 6_ **

**_Inner Desire – 4_ **

**_Preference – 6_ **

_NOTES: I tried going for a girl who was already chubby. I figured that a livelier and more outgoing girl would be easier to mold. Kanna practically jumped at the chance at visiting Bountiful Fields since she was actually a regular at my old restaurant, and was more than happy to be given the opportunity to try more of our food. Kanna seemed alright at first. She loved to eat, had a good sense of humor, got along with the others well enough, and showed a willingness to experiment sexually, so I thought she'd be the one._

_However, her desire to eat had a limit. Once she hit the_ _350-pound_ _mark, she freaked out and soured on the whole thing. I tried to convince her that it was no big deal, but she wouldn't have it. Her inner desire was also weaker than I expected. She always seemed a little uncomfortable whenever me or any of the other girls tried to crank up the worship. She enjoyed the food, but not the worship. I had no choice but to reject her._

_On the plus side, pretty much all of the enhanced sustenance I gave to Kanna worked just fine. Looks like all of my previous hard work paid off. Perhaps the only thing that's missing is the subject's aptitude to it. Next time, I'll try for a girl who genuinely wants to be treated as a queen, and see how much her body changes.  
_  
_-*-_

Hinata swallowed, fearing who the next candidate might be. Mira and Lenn always said that Hinata had an innate desire to be pampered. Did that mean _she_ was the next one on the list?

However, the next girl was not her, but rather someone else. This time, Hinata saw a picture of what looked to be a member of a noble family. Her hair was a brilliant blonde, and she had striking blue eyes. Hinata read through the entry.

**_Candidate #3 - Princess Beauty_ **

**_Beauty – 9_ **

**_Personality – 1_ **

**_Gluttony Acceptance – 9_ **

**_Sexual Desire – 8_ **

**_Inner Desire – 8_ **

**_Preference – 1_ **

_NOTES: Ugh. This one was terrible. And yes, that's actually her name. I figured a spoiled princess would be perfect, so I took her. It was pretty easy to convince her to visit Bountiful Fields since I promised her all the food and attention that a "perfect princess" like her could possibly want. The haughty little minx accepted it without hesitation. While she was indeed a glutton, she was also a complete brat. She treated everyone like crap, and was incredibly selfish. Whenever someone didn't give her the specific type of food she wanted, or didn't rub her the right way, she'd instantly turn nasty on us. Lenn in particular hated her guts, because Princess wouldn't stop calling her "old hag". She actually had a derogatory nickname for all of us. She called Charlotte "blondie bitch", Sayoko "wannabe mommy", and Iris "quiet loser". Though I had a laugh when she called me "Ms. Incompetent". I gave a look that made it crystal clear she was not to call me that again, and she practically pissed herself. She definitely got the message after that._

_I was hoping we could fix her toxic behavior, but no dice. By the end of it, every single one of us despised her. It sure was fun as hell getting our revenge though. Seeing her cry when we locked her up and gave her scraps was a sweeter treat than anything we fed her, and on the day before she left, we strung her upside-down and whacked her with sticks like a pinata. Oh well, it was nice seeing her blimp up at least._

_That being said, she did confirm my theory that a subject's mental state is important. Enhanced sustenance had a stronger effect on Princess than our previous candidates, and I'm positive it's because of her inner desire._ _I'll have to test this further.  
_  
_-*-_

Hinata actually felt a tiny bit of sympathy for Mira. Whoever this Princess Beauty was sounded completely insufferable. She wasn't sure how to feel about their revenge though. Hinata turned the page again, only to gasp at who she saw next. On it, Hinata saw a very familiar face. The same green hair, same pale skin, and same figure that Hinata had gotten so intimate with over the weeks.

**_Candidate #4 - Nell_ **

**_Beauty – 10_ **

**_Personality – 9_ **

**_Gluttony Acceptance – 1_ **

**_Sexual Desire – 10_ **

**_Inner Desire – 3_ **

**_Preference – 9_ **

_NOTES: I was close with this one. I figured an orphan would work since it'd be easier to cut them off from society. She's absolutely gorgeous, and her shy personality was perfect. I was so certain she'd be the one. She wasn't an eater, but I was confident that I could fix that, but her appetite was pretty much zero. No matter what I did, Nell just wouldn't eat. And while she didn't mind the pampering, and especially liked the sex, we couldn't get her to overeat. I couldn't bring myself to let her go though. I already went through the trouble of adopting her, and everyone else liked her too._

_It wasn't a total loss though, as I eventually found out that Nell had a massive feeder fetish. I didn't even have to convince her like I did with everyone else. No, this girl already wanted nothing more than to find her own angel and feed her for the rest of her life. She was like my long-lost sibling (no offense, Lenn). I should have known that she was keeping something raunchy in all those stories she wrote. I decided to bring her under my wing, and raise her as one of our best Angel Servants. Her being a lesbian helps too. I think she'll be great in being the wife, or perhaps concubine, of our angel. I can't wait._ _  
_  
_-*-_

Hinata's heart pounded. She had forgotten that Nell had told her about this when they first met. Mira did indeed try to feed Nell at one point, but with little success since Nell had a small appetite. Hinata's hands became sweaty as she dreaded turning to the next page. There was only one page left. One last candidate, and she had a strong feeling at what she was about see next, and afraid of what it might say. But she had no other choice. Swallowing hard, Hinata turned to the last page.

And her fears were confirmed.

**_Candidate #5 - Hinata_ ** **_Hyuuga_ **

**_Beauty – 10_ **

**_Personality – 10_ **

**_Gluttony Acceptance – 10_ **

**_Sexual Desire – 10_ **

**_Inner Desire – 11_ **

**_Preference – 10_ **

_NOTE: We found our angel. She's the one. She's perfect. Absolutely perfect. I'm so glad I went for another shy girl. Gorgeous, kind, polite, and the biggest glutton I've ever seen. I knew she had potential the moment I saw her while visiting the Leaf Village all those months back. There was just something about her that caught my eye, and I'm thankful for taking the chance. I actually had to rate her Inner Desire an 11 because of how much she loves eating and being pampered. She exceeded all expectations, and actually gained weight much faster than I predicted. None of us have a single complaint about her either, myself included. I think for all of us it was love at first sight. It wasn't even a week in before everyone went on their knees begging for me to keep her. There's no doubt in any of our minds: this girl is our angel._

_Honestly, I'm impressed at how much ES has affected her. Her body changed faster and more effectively than any other candidate thus far. I'm convinced that Hinata was meant for this role. She's such an adorable glutton that it should be illegal. Her eyes are so innocent. Her skin is so beautiful and smooth. And I love how timid she is. There's this really appealing dichotomy between a girl who's normally withdrawn yet so utterly ravenous when she's eating or making love. One minute, Hinata is sweet, shy, and vulnerable, and the next she's devouring entire meals like a wild animal, and her intense O-faces never get old no matter how many times we drive her wild. God, I'm addicted to this girl. We all are. Seriously, I could write entire books about this girl, but that'll have to wait for later. Right now, it's time to get to work._

_Plans are already set in motion for Hinata's ascension. The town is being converted into a Hinata shrine. Paintings, statues, the works. I want to make sure every inch of this town is a monument to Hinata's glory. Though to be honest I didn't even need to give the order. All the other girls were already furiously making their own loving tributes without me having to tell them. I was terrified of losing her, though. I had to make sure that Hinata's conversion was gradual. She still had misgivings about being worshipped and fed, so I told Hinata early on that her weight gain was only temporary. Hinata is adorably naïve. She actually believed me. With her inner desire that high, there's no way she's shedding any of that weight. Poor thing probably thinks I have an antidote for her weight gain or something. Pfft, as if! No matter, once I'm done with her, losing weight will be the last thing Hinata ever wants._

_Things are going smoothly right now. Once she gains enough chakra, I'll be able start her ascension. I have to give props to Madara Uchiha for giving me the idea. Hypnotizing the world using the moon is certainly creative. The only downsize is the sheer amount of chakra required, but thankfully Hinata is gaining chakra at an absurd rate. When the way things are going, it'll only take a few more months before she is ready. Soon, we will have our perfect world._ __  
  
_-*-_

The folder slipped out from Hinata's fingers. Hinata stood, but her body was still like a statue, while her mind, and her hopes had crumbled to dust.

Her nightmare had come true. She finally found the answer she had sought for, and it brought her nothing but despair. There was no cure. There was no way to reverse this. She had been lied to. She let herself be tricked and taken in. She had been outsmarted in every way. But what was potentially even more frightening was what Mira had written about this "ascension". Hinata's mouth went dry when she saw Madara Uchiha's name. She now knew Mira's plan, and she realized what her role in that plan was. Mira was following in Madara's footsteps. Madara had once tried to hypnotize the entire world, and Mira was about to do the same, but in her own way. Turning women into fat-loving cultists through the use of genjutsu, filling their heads with prophecies about an angel, finding an unsuspecting individual and building up chakra through the use of scientifically enhanced food, and then changing the world. She was going to hypnotize the world, and she needed Hinata, or rather, her chakra to do it.

It all made sense now. Everything made sense. Though the methods were unusual, the idea of using food to build up chakra wasn't out of the realm of possibility. Even clans such as the Akimichi family blended the use of food and chakra to fight. And this merely used the same concept, but on a whole different level. Hinata didn't doubt Mira's ability to do it either. If Mira had the capability to do all this, then it was no exaggeration to say that her powers were on the level of an a Kage. This was more than just a cult. Bountiful Fields was quite literally a threat to the entire world.

"What do I do…?" Hinata whimpered helplessly. She had never imagined herself being in a bleak situation like this before. None of her years of experience as a ninja prepared her for this. If this had happened to someone else, then Hinata would have simply fought to save them. But to find herself as the critical component of a cult wishing to conquer the world? She had nothing for that. How ironic that the one time she was given special attention, it was to serve as a chakra battery to fulfill a madwoman's evil plan.

Hinata had no options. She banked everything on the slim hope that she'd be able to find a way to reverse her obesity, and now her hopes had been dashed. There was no way she could lose weight. The weight wasn't going to just wear off like Mira had said. And there was no medicine or potion to cure it. Her life was over, and possibly the lives of every person in the world as well.

"Hinata?"

Hinata jumped when she heard a voice. It was muffled, and seemed to have come from above her. Hinata looked up, but saw nothing but the ceiling. But there was no mistaking that voice. It was Lenn. After a few seconds, she heard it again.

"Are you there, Hinata? It's time for dessert!"


	10. Sweet Surrender

"L-Lenn!?"

Hinata accidentally blurted out the woman's name, and immediately regretted it for fear of giving away her position, not that it mattered considered her belly already let out plenty of noise. She was completely taken off guard. Hinata was sure she had more time to act. And to make it worse, Hinata was trapped in a dead end. She knew that this hidden lab most likely only had one entrance, and her size made it impossible to either hide or run.

"Hinata, are you in here?" Lenn's voice came from above ground again. Thankfully, she didn't seem to have heard Hinata's voice or her belly's constant complaining, but that did little to make Hinata's current crisis any less dire. Like a prey animal, Hinata froze in place, feebly hoping for Lenn to give up and leave the building.

 _'No no no! What now?!'_ Hinata panicked as sweat accumulated on her body. She didn't know what to do anymore. Her entire plan had failed. There was no cure for her weight gain, she had no backup plan to save herself, and now she was stuck in a ridiculous game of hide-and-seek that wouldn't last much longer. There was no way out of this, she'd be caught eventually. Even if Lenn left, Mira would eventually return and catch her anyway. She had no plan. In the current moment, the only action for her was to delay the inevitable, or hope to the gods above that she could bargain her way out of it.

"Hmmm…"

Lenn let out a small hum before going quiet. For no reason other than instinct, Hinata covered her mouth despite knowing how laughably useless that action was. For several seconds, Hinata heard small, barely audible steps that were mostly drowned out by her belly. Presumably Lenn was searching around on the upper level for her.

The steps eventually stopped, which only made Hinata more uneasy. If her estimation was correct, Lenn had stopped somewhere directly above her current position. Wasn't that where the seal that led to the secret lab entrance was? Hinata's heart pounded at a ridiculous speed, making the fat girl thankful that her enhanced body could handle it, otherwise she'd had died of a heart attack by now. But with the way things were going, perhaps death would be a preferable fate.

"HMPH!?"

The frightened girl let out a muffled gasp as the world suddenly began to swirl around her, just like before. Hinata's fight-or-flight instinct kicked in to tell her to run like hell, but it was too late. Her body had frozen in place, and she was helpless to watch as the sinister underground lab swirled away into nothingness, leaving her in a dark void. Last time, Hinata felt a sinking sensation, but this time the opposite happened. She felt herself being lifted up by an unseen force. Hinata knew that she was being taken back up to above ground. She didn't know how it happened, but she knew Lenn was behind it.

Feeling so much tension that she could practically taste it, the next few seconds went by in an agonizingly slow pace. Somewhere along the line, Hinata felt her eyes fall shut by themselves, and her feet touched solid ground again. Feeling her immense gut weigh her body down again, she opened her eyes.

"There you are, Hinata!"

Hinata's eyes snapped open. The world had returned to her senses. She was back in the barn again, standing frozen in the center. And in front of her was an ecstatic Lenn who held her hand above the same seal that Hinata used to get in.

"So, you _were_ down there. I had a feeling you might be." Lenn wore a satisfied smile as she eyed her prize, walking seductively towards Hinata.

"L-L-L-L-L-LENN!? UHH! Uhmm! I-I-I-I'm sorry! I was j-j-j-ust-" Hinata's mind went into overdrive, as if cornered by a predator. She babbled the first things that came to her mind in a feeble attempt to come up with an excuse.

However, Lenn merely just laughed.

"Hee hee, no worries, sweetie. I don't care where you run off to. Though Mira always gets a little grumpy when I enter her magic lab. Don't worry, I won't tell her."

"E-eh? B-but I was…" Hinata tapered off. She didn't expect that. Hinata was expecting Lenn to get angry or freak out in some way, yet the older woman simply brushed her behavior off as if it were no big deal. But why? Hinata had just snuck in their most private place and learned their darkest secrets, and they weren't even mad?

Suddenly, Lenn gasped, "OH MY GOD! Hinata, look at you! You poor thing, you're all skin and bones!"

"Eh?" Hinata raised her eyebrow in confusion, but had no time to respond as Lenn rushed to her in a flash, grabbing her belly.

"Oh, my poor, poor Hinata." Lenn sobbed, "Please forgive us for not feeding you more. I'm so sorry, my sweet, precious angel. We should have never listened to Mira's orders. I've never seen you this thin before. You must be suffering so much!"

Though Lenn's comments about her weight were clear hyperbole, she wasn't that far off about suffering. Truthfully speaking, Hinata was indeed suffering. Her belly was painful, her body was sore and sweaty, her hunger was raging out of control, and she had just learned several grim revelations about this village and what might be her ultimate fate. Yes, this definitely was not one of her better days.

"But don't worry, Hinata. We'll make it all better. We've got a nice, big dessert for you, and it's got a special surprise too. I just know you'll love it! Come, let's hurry along and save you from your pain."

Lenn frantically pulled at Hinata's arms. However, unlike the many times before, Hinata did not go along with it. She resisted.

"No, Lenn."

"Huh?" Lenn stopped, looking at Hinata questioningly.

 _'I can't do this anymore,'_ Hinata insisted to herself, determinedly. This was her chance. This was her lifeline. She had thought that the moment Lenn caught her, it was all over. But to her great fortune, it turned out that Lenn wasn't concerned about Hinata's attempt at subterfuge, and even planned on keeping it a secret. It was just the opportunity she needed. If anything, this once bleak situation had just turned into the biggest lucky break in her life. She still had a chance, to save not only herself, but perhaps the world itself. She could get out of this, hold out for the rest of the week, and get saved by her family. Yes, they would be mad, but after learning about Mira's true plans, none of that mattered. Let them yell at her, or disown her for all she cared. Hinata didn't care anymore. At this point, she just wanted the nightmare to end. But to end it, she had to put her foot down once and for all.

"I'm sorry Lenn, I really am. But… I changed my mind. I don't want to eat dessert."

Lenn's face froze, her expression appearing as if her world had just shattered. It took her several seconds to even respond.

"You… don't want to eat? B-but why!? You look so hungry!"

"I know," Hinata admitted. Steeling herself, she continued, "I'm still hungry. But… but I can't do this anymore Lenn.

Lenn's face fell, having received what had to be the worst news of her life. She looked so broken that Hinata felt bad for her. Guilt welled up within Hinata as she looked at Lenn's beaten appearance. Maybe she was wrong to be so suspicious of her. Mira was definitely not to be trusted, but Lenn didn't mean any harm. Hinata felt bad for her, and everyone else. This wasn't their fault. Yes, they were strange, but they've always been kind to her.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Lenn. I'm sorry for lying to you, and making everyone waste their time like that. I promise I'll make it all up to you. All of you have always been so nice to me, ever since I arrived here. It really meant a lot to me to be treated the way you all did. I really mean it when I say that these were some of the best days in my life."

"But why?" Lenn asked. "Why are you refusing? Surely you want to eat, right? I mean, just listen to your belly!" Lenn squeezed Hinata's belly, which was still growling loudly. "Please Hinata, you don't actually mean this, do you?"

Hinata forced a smile, trying to ignore the pain. But even though her physical body was in turmoil, her mind had grown calm. All the terror she felt up until now ebbed away. She had nothing to fear, not from the kindest people she had ever known.

"Lenn, I'm truly grateful for everything you've done, but I realize that I can't do this forever. This isn't what I'm meant for. I'm a ninja. My job is to train hard and fight for my country. I can't be a good ninja if I look like this. I had a lot of fun being fat, but I can't live like this for the rest of my life. Because the truth is, all I'm doing is running away. I let myself go because I was upset with myself. I've always felt like a burden to others, so I became desperate for any kind of attention, any kind of validation. And it wasn't until coming here that I finally received the love I've always wanted, but I let it get to my head. I took advantage of your hospitality and did things that I shouldn't have agreed to, and it's my fault for doing that. I'm really sorry to both you and everyone else for what I've done."

Lenn went quiet, but listened intently to Hinata's words. Hinata took a short second to breathe and put her thoughts into words, and continued.

"So that's why… that's why I have to stop. I really don't want to, but I have to. I need to go on a diet. I know it'll be hard. It won't be easy. And it certainly won't be painless. But I owe it to myself, my family, my friends, and my country to do it. I'll return to my old self, and I'll become a proper ninja again. That's why… I have to refuse, Lenn. I have to stick with the diet and lose weight. I can't be overweight anymore. I can't run away from my obligations as a kunoichi. That's my ninja way."

Hinata exhaled as she finished, feeling the tension leave her body after she let her feelings out. She did it. For the first time, she truly refused to eat. Indeed, she couldn't keep up this charade anymore. As harsh as father always was, ultimately, he was right. Hinata avoided her responsibilities, and now it was time for her to step up and become the person she knew she really was. Hinata learned her lesson, and with her newfound maturity, she avoided temptation.

Hinata smiled at Lenn, waiting for her response. With all the time they had spent together, Hinata knew that Lenn would understand. It wouldn't be easy at first, but Hinata had faith that the women here would be on her side. Any moment now, Lenn would offer her own understanding smile and agree with Hinata's request.

…

…

…right?

"….." Lenn didn't respond. Her face was devoid of any emotion, like a statue.

"Uhh… Lenn?" Hinata looked up at the woman, wondering why she went so quiet. But Lenn simply stared at her, her face completely unreadable.

"L-Lenn…? W-what's wrong?"

Hinata took a small step back, suddenly feeling tense. What was going on? Why wasn't Lenn saying anything?

Hinata's eyes went wide at what she saw. Lenn's face, her face that was always so kind and beautiful, had changed.

It changed into the most furious expression Hinata had ever seen.

"LIAR!"

Hinata jumped, and nearly screamed as Lenn's harsh yell stabbed through her. So shocked by her reaction that Hinata fell to the ground, causing a loud thud.

"LIAR! YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE LYING!" Lenn roared, her voice louder than Hinata ever heard from her. Lenn's features were filled with rage, and looked more frightening than any monster.

"L-L-L-L-LENN!?" Hinata squealed, all the fear that had disappeared came back with a vengeance. She had never seen Lenn like this before. Nobody in this village had ever yelled at her before. They never showed even the slightest scowl towards Hinata. But now Lenn literally screamed at her with a fury that frightened Hinata more than even Mira did. And with her body fallen to the ground, Hinata had no path of escape.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT NONSENSE!? JUST LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE SO HUNGRY THAT YOU'RE SHAKING!"

Lenn's booming voice was amplified by the spacious area. Hinata's body shook more from fear than anything, but she didn't dare talk back. Bending down, Lenn grabbed handfuls of Hinata's flesh and squeezed hard.

"It's those damn ninjas! They've brainwashed you! They filled your head with lies. They're trying to corrupt you! Snap out of it, Hinata, this isn't you!"

Hinata immediately regretted her words. That's right, Lenn hated ninjas. Hinata had been so preoccupied over her learning experience that she forgot about that. Lenn hated the entire ninja system, and Hinata glorified it right in front the person who despised it the most. She made the worst possible mistake.

"That does it! You're eating dessert, and that's final! I won't let the ninjas take you. I won't let them send you to war. I won't let you die like mom and dad did. I'm not going to lose the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I'll make you so fat that you'll never be able to walk again!"

"L-Lenn! P-p-please!" Hinata stuttered, afraid that she might literally die right there and then. Lenn wasn't joking around. She was going to stuff Hinata to oblivion, far more than ever before. Hinata worried she might literally explode this time.

Lenn reached down to grab Hinata's legs, and at the same time, the door slammed open.

"Lenn!? What's going on? Why are you shout- HINATA?!" It was Charlotte. Having heard Lenn's voice, she rushed in to see what had happened.

"Good timing, Charlotte. Here, take Hinata's arms. We got to get her fed right away!" Lenn barked, her voice having little of her usual gentleness.

"My god, Hinata what happened to you? You look like a corpse!" Charlotte freaked as she complied with her partner's order. She didn't need telling twice. One look at Hinata, and the blonde wasted no time in running over and grabbing Hinata's arms.

"It's worse than we thought, Charlotte," Lenn explained, "Hinata's so hungry that she's getting corrupted with the ninjas' brainwashing again. She's become delusional!"

"Shit! Damn that Mira." Charlotte hissed, "She should have never forced Hinata on a diet."

"I'll scold that sister of mine later, Charlotte. Let's just get Hinata back to the others right away."

"Got it."

"W-wait!" Hinata protested fruitlessly, but they weren't having any of it. With Charlotte holding her arms and Lenn at her legs, Hinata was defenseless. With incredible strength and speed, the two women slammed open the door and squeezed Hinata through it in almost an instant. The darkened sky filled Hinata's eyes next as she was hauled outside. Lenn and Charlotte ran as fast as their enhanced strength allowed, darting past houses while carrying their overweight, bouncing angel. Everything went south so quickly. Convincing the women not to feed her was her last resort, and she blew it by offending Lenn. What could she do now?

"Auugh!" Hinata yelled as she smelled it again. The scents were even stronger this time. The sweet smells of sugar, frosting, and cake filled her nose, and it drove her belly wild.

"Don't worry, Hinata. We're almost there," Lenn assured her, her voice regaining some of its tenderness, "It'll be okay, Hinata. It'll be okay, my sweet angel. Just a little further."

"Oooh, n-nooo!" Hinata begged, "I… I have to… lose… OOOOOOHHH!" She moaned as she accidentally sniffed a little too strongly, sending the wonderful scents into her mouth and deep down to her lungs. The pain in her empty belly skyrocketed. Whatever effects that the varied medicines and energy drinks had on her had completely faded away. That pain. That horrible, hellish pain had fully returned, and her hunger drastically increased as well.

"Hurry Charlotte! Hinata's so hungry that it's driving her mad!"

"I'm on it, Lenn. Don't you worry!"

"Ouuugh! OOH! Noo! H-help meee! Must… not… eat. Food! Foood! FOOOOD!" Hinata's speech devolved as fantasies and images of filling cakes and warm, tasty pies invaded her mind. Her love for sweets worked against her. This had to be Bountiful Fields' most delicious smelling food yet. Hinata gritted her teeth in a feeble attempt to control herself. Saliva bubbled at the sides of her mouth, her temples pounded, and her eyes crossed manically as her sanity slipped away.

"There it is!" Charlotte's voice rang in Hinata's ears. A twisted anticipation swelled up inside Hinata as she noticed the area becoming well-lit in addition to the smells becoming even stronger. Sure enough, Hinata also heard many other voices. They were back in the town center, and everyone was waiting.

"Thank goodness, you all are back," Sayoko's voice was heard in the distance.

"Listen to Hinata's belly! I've never heard it that loud before!"

"Oh no! Hinata, are you okay?" Nell's worried voice joined the others, most likely recognizing Hinata's turmoil.

"Don't worry, it's okay!" Lenn shouted to the group, "Everything's okay now. Come now, girls. Don't let Hinata see your frowns. This should be a magical moment for her."

Several voices of agreement were heard, and Hinata, through the roars of her belly, was barely able to make out a few of the voices shushing themselves, along with several giggles.

"All right, we good?" Charlotte asked as she looked back at Lenn.

Lenn smiled, "Yes, it's time. Hinata, feast your eyes on dessert!"

The woman changed positions so that Lenn was in the lead. Lenn then lowered Hinata's legs to the ground, while Charlotte pulled Hinata's arms upward, shifting the overweight girl to a standing position. Hinata felt her feet touch the ground, and noticed that there had been some sort of material placed on over the ground, presumably to keep dirt away, but Hinata had no time to think about that. It was what Hinata saw in front of her that made her jaw drop.

It was beautiful.

Both Hinata's breath and thoughts were taken away. She witnessed heaven itself. Colorful, sweet, delicious dessert foods filled Hinata's entire field of vision, covering nearly every inch of the town center. Dozens of towering, multi-layered cakes that were taller than Hinata were scattered throughout the area. Each cake was downright gorgeous to look at, with expertly applied frosting that came in all sorts of colors and patterns. The frosting had plenty of flower shapes, but there were also bits of frosting shaped like animals, plants, houses. Each cake had its own civilization designed on it, and connecting those cakes were bridges made of chocolate bars, and roads made of graham crackers. Surrounding those cakes were every type of sweet food a person could want. Stacks of pies, each around two dozen tall, were found everywhere, and each pie tower was covered with its own brand of whipped cream, colored and shaped accordingly. The pumpkin pie stacks were dark orange and decorated with cream shaped into pumpkins. The apple pies had gorgeous, golden-brown crust topped with green and red whipped cream toppings. The blueberry pies had blue crust, the key lime pies were yellow and green, and so on. Each one looked just as delicious as the last, and even just by looking at them, Hinata knew that they had the perfect amount of softness, warmth, and just the right texture.

Chakra was used to great effect. Swirling around the cakes and pies were hundreds of cupcakes, candy bars, taffy, and countless other kinds of small candy. Colorful, sparkling chakra surrounded each treat, giving the scene a truly magical feel. But in addition to flying in the air, numerous baskets filled with candy were all around the ground.

It was all there. Jelly beans, chocolate, gummies, licorice, cookies, brownies, donuts. Sour, sweet, hard, soft, hot, cold. Stacks of pies. Tall cakes. Bowls of pudding. Scoops of ice cream. White chocolate. Dark chocolate. Cinnamon cookies. Chocolate chip cookies. Fudge cookies. Donuts with jelly. Donuts with sprinkles. Sorbet. Parfait. Cream-filled cupcakes. Pastries. Sugary biscuits. Gelatin. Strawberry. Blueberry. Blackberry. Vanilla. Cherry. Banana. Butterscotch. Cinnamon. Ginger. All of it. All of it was there. It was a true wonderland of sweets that one could be lost in forever.

The treats were even on the women themselves. Each older woman wore nothing but whipped cream and confections that covered their bodies. Sayoko for example wore whipped cream shaped like a bra and panties, with rainbow gummies that were shaped like Hinata's face outlining them. Tammy had thigh-high stockings and elbow-length gloves that were made out of taffy, along with lingerie made out of ice-cream swirls that refused to melt. Kokona had a simple bra and panties made of white frosting, but made up for it with an amusing yet delicious looking banana and graham cracker ice cream sundae on top of her head like a hat. And Nell, good lord, Nell! She wore the same dancer outfit that Hinata once wore, but this time it was made out of dessert. Her incredible curves were on full display, and her sweet yet lustful smile added to her appeal. Heart-shaped cookies just barely covered Nell's nipples, held together by thin licorice, and her tiny thong was made out of taffy. Her tiny skirt consisted of what looked to be cream-filled crust, like pastries shaped into a sexy skirt. Decorative coins attached to thin taffy strings were wrapped around Nell's thin waist and supple thighs, but the coins themselves were instead all sorts of treats: cookies, cupcakes, large Hinata-shaped gummy candies, and more. And topping it all off was an edible, heart-shaped locket on top of the deep line of her cleavage, a locket with Hinata's face on it, made out of delicious ice cream.

Each woman had their own unique outfit, and all of them looked just as appetizing as the last. It was truly the best dessert anyone had ever made. A dessert paradise that was as beautiful as it was tasty. A full-blown miniature village in its own right, where everything and everyone eagerly waited to be eaten by her.

Hinata was speechless. She didn't know how to react. It was so beautiful that she wanted to cry. But more than anything, she wanted to eat it. She really, really, REALLY wanted to eat it. All of it. Every single cake. Every single pie. Every single drop of ice cream, every cupcake, every pastry, every piece of candy, all down to the last morsel.

"How is it Hinata?" Lenn asked, wearing a victorious grin. "Isn't it a dream come true?"

Hinata's belly went wild, which was all the answer she needed.

"And you know what the best part is?" Lenn continued, whispering into Hinata's ear.

"You're going to eat all of it. From now on, you're not allowed to leave our sight until everything you see here that's edible is resting inside that adorable belly. We're going to feed you, make love to you, and worship you like the wonderful, hungry angel you are."

Cheers erupted from the crowd, as all the women let out their own expressions of happiness from seeing Hinata's reaction.

"That's right, Hinata! It's time for you to eat."

"No more diets for you! That belly is getting fed!"

"We love you, Hinata! Please let us feed you forever!"

Hinata felt her will cracking apart. Every fiber of her being screamed at her to give in, surrender, gorge herself and let everything go. She hadn't eaten a real meal in so long. The pain she felt was so excruciating. Her hunger and needs hadn't been satisfied for what felt like forever. She could have all of it back. All she had to do was just give in.

"Oh, and I almost forgot. Nell, be a dear and hand me the surprise."

"Yes, Lenn."

 _'Surprise?'_ Hinata's belly gurgled extra loudly in excitement. What surprise? What delicious snack did they prepare for her that could make things better than it already was? It didn't seem she'd have to wait long, since Nell had already reached down behind one of the baskets. Then Nell gingerly trotted over to Hinata, holding something small in her hands, taking care not to shake her breasts too much and ruin her edible clothes.

Hinata didn't know what it was, but the excited whispers around her hinted that it was something important. What could it be? It didn't seem to be very big if it could be completely hidden in Nell's small palms. Nell soon arrived right in front of Hinata, shyly holding her hands gently against her large bosom, drawing attention to her gorgeous looks and delicious outfit.

"We all worked together to make this, Hinata." Nell presented with blushing cheeks, "We hope you love it."

Hinata opened her mouth to inquire the identity of this mysterious object, but had no need to when Nell opened her palms. Hinata's eyes shot open.

"!"

In Nell's hands was a cinnamon roll.

Hinata made a face as if she saw a majestic being. A cinnamon roll. A cinnamon roll! Hinata's favorite food. There was nothing in this world that Hinata loved to eat more than these. There was nothing that sent her in a feeding frenzy harder than cinnamon rolls. The same treats that Hinata ate by the dozen back at home. The same food that made Hinata's mouth water, made her constantly sneak outside home to visit the bakery, made her inner gluttony surge to the surface, and made her chomp them down with frenzied eyes no matter what, where, and when. The sweet frosting, soft warm bread, and toasty cinnamon filling exceeded everything else in Hinata's mind, and her love for them bordered on obsession.

And yet, despite everything, she had never eaten a cinnamon roll in Bountiful Fields. Not once. She had sampled hundreds of delicacies, but never this one. And she was finally about to have one. A cinnamon roll baked by the master-class chefs of Bountiful Fields.

"Hinata," Lenn whispered, "There's many more where this came from. Promise us that you'll eat up all your dessert like a good, growing girl, and we'll give you ALL the cinnamon rolls you want. Now sweetie, open that cute, hungry mouth."

Hinata didn't resist as Lenn held the bottom of her jaw and pulled it open. Hinata didn't even flinch. Her eyes were completely glued on that cinnamon roll.

_'No, don't put that in my mouth! Please! If you do, I'll-'_

Nell placed the cinnamon roll on Hinata's tongue. The obese girl whimpered the moment she felt it. Unable to stop herself, Hinata closed her lips, and chewed.

Perfection. Pure, utter, perfection. Hot, fresh, flaky bread. Sweet white frosting. Cinnamon filling. No other cinnamon roll had bread this soft and fresh. No other cinnamon roll had frosting this sweet and warm. Hinata had plenty of these throughout her life, yet they always had some sort of flaw: bland frosting, tough bread, too much cinnamon, not enough cinnamon. Yet none of that was found in this one. The texture, temperature, flavor, all of it blew everything else away. Nothing in her entire life, not even the food she ate here, matched up to this one, tiny cinnamon roll.

Hinata swallowed, feeling the greatest food she had ever tasted fall into her stomach. Then Hinata went completely quiet, not saying a word or even moving a muscle.

A giddy Lenn leaned over to her, "So, what do you think? Yummy?"

Hinata had only one answer to give.

"GGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Hinata bellowed with every ounce of her might. The dam had shattered. Willpower broken. Hinata roared with an animalistic force. She ran. No, she _stampeded_ ahead at full force.

Lenn, Charlotte, and Nell all yelped as they were forced aside. Any girl within Hinata's path literally had to dive out of the way to prevent from being trampled. Hinata charged forward like an angry bull, showing frightening speed completely at odds with her size, making a beeline straight for the nearest cake she saw. The moment she got in range, Hinata leaped, and straight-up tackled the tall cake, knocking the beautifully constructed delicacy over.

"UUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hinata screamed so loud that her throat nearly tore apart. She shoved her hands into the fallen layers of cake, grabbed as much as she could fit in hands, opened her mouth so wide that it could fit an entire person's head inside, and shoved everything inside her mouth.

 _'IT'S! SO! GOOD!'_ Hinata cheered mentally as she finally tasted what she had dearly missed all these awful, tortuous hours. At last, she reunited with her one true love. The flavors hit her taste buds like an explosion. The cinnamon roll crippled Hinata's rationality, and the amazingly sweet cake and the even sweeter frosting finished it off. Her father, Naruto, her responsibility, the fate of the world, all of it vanished in the blink of an eye. She didn't care. She didn't give a damn anymore. She didn't care if this ended up killing her. It didn't matter. She waited too long. She suffered too much. She couldn't take the pain, the anguish, or the feeling of loss from being empty anymore. She had to eat. She _NEEDED_ to eat!

Overflowing with cake, Hinata frantically chomped down as hard and quickly as she can. She poured every ounce of strength into her mouth, neglecting the rest of her to the point that her vision lost focus. Hinata constantly let out mindless, ravenous grunts with not the slightest ounce of finesse or manners. She chomped, grinded and tore the cake apart into mush. Hinata gulped, swallowing her biggest mouthful yet, creating such a massive lump in her throat that she almost looked like a frog.

"GUAAHH!" After swallowing, Hinata released a wild, yet incredibly satisfied voice. Hinata savored every millisecond of the mound of food squeezing down her throat and falling into her once-empty belly. It wasn't enough. It wasn't nearly enough. She needed more. MORE!

"AHMPH! MORPFH! MMMFFP! MMMFFPHH!" Hinata unleashed her ultimate feeding frenzy. She used her arms, one after the other, to literally shovel food into her mouth. She forced absurdly large amounts into her, stretching out her cheeks to equally absurd lengths. She chewed at a blinding speed, and swallowed rapidly. She devoured everything at such a ridiculous speed that she didn't even have enough time to fully chew it down. But that didn't matter to her. There was plenty to go around.

 _'AAHH! FOOD! MORE! MORE! YUMMY! FOOD! MORE!'_ Hinata's mind degraded into a formless maelstrom of endless gluttony, thinking of nothing other than filling her belly as much as possible. She ripped and tore at the cake as if it were a helpless animal being eaten alive by its predator. The cake was large enough to feed an entire wedding's worth of guests, but Hinata proved to be more than enough for it. The cake rapidly vanished, every bit of it being turned into sustenance for the gluttonous beast. All that remained was the smushed up cake on Hinata's belly that she couldn't reach.

"MORE! MORE!" Hinata spoke at last after finishing off the cake entirely. Her hunger had not been satisfied by even the slightest amount. Her belly still roared. Her appetite still raged. Her belly still felt dreadfully empty. Hinata set her sights on her next prey, a large stack of apple pies, and attacked.

"HHHHMMMMMMMMPPPPPPH!" Hinata's voice muffled as she shoved an entire pie in her mouth in one go, yet her voice showed clear signs of joy. The flavor of the pie was every bit as delicious as the cake. All of it was warm, soft, and sweet. There no were issues with the cooking. Not even a little. Everything was baked and made to complete perfection. Hinata squealed happily as her mouth filled with the thick pie filling, running her tongue over the viscous syrup and tasty, soft apple slices. After savoring it enough, she gulped all of it down, and instantly reached for the next one.

"YES! Atta girl! That's what we want to see!"

"Go Hinata, go! Eat it all up!"

Cheerful voices filled Hinata's ears as she heard the villagers around her. After the shock of her initial outburst wore off, the expressions of the women went from surprise to joy. They cheered Hinata on, wanting nothing more than to see their precious angel eat as much as she wanted.

"C'mon girls, let's help her out!" Lenn shouted to the others.

Hinata quickly found herself becoming surrounded by dozens upon dozens of gorgeous women, all wearing their skimpy, edible costumes. Hinata instinctively squealed with happiness upon seeing them. She didn't even fully understand why herself, but seeing the smiling faces of these lovely women made her feel warm and happy. Gentle hands and large breasts pressed against her fat body as the many ladies embraced their hungry angel.

"Here you go, Hinata!" Sayoko gleefully yelled as she grabbed one of the pies and held it out to Hinata, "You're a growing girl. Eat! Eat!"

Hinata didn't need to be told twice. She lunged forward and chomped at the pie, taking three-fourths of it in one bite, and taking the rest with a second. She tasted the delicious flavors and enjoyed every bit of the warm crust and gooey filling before swallowing it up. Then Hinata did the same for the next pie, and the one after that, and the one after that. She did it over and over, never stopped for even a second to rest, each mouthful just as needy as the last. She gobbled everything up.

"Here Hinata, have another cake!"

"Don't worry, we'll take it to you!"

Eager to help their princess, the women used their jutsu to make one of the towering cakes fly over and float in front of Hinata. The feasting girl smiled deliriously as she saw her next meal approach.

"Kya!"

Some of the girls yelped when Hinata didn't even give them a chance to feed her by hand. The moment the cake floated close, Hinata dove at it face-first, landing on her hands and knees. She rapidly lunged at it purely using her mouth. Frosting splattered on both Hinata and several of the others as she repeatedly took massive bites of the cake.

_'Auugh! YES! IT'S HERE!'_

After what felt like an eternity, Hinata finally felt it. She felt her belly becoming full. Oh, how she missed this feeling. She missed it more than a wife missed her husband. It felt so good that Hinata literally cried tears of happiness. Hinata regretted ever leaving it empty for as long as she did. She couldn't believe she went this long not feeding her belly the hundreds of thousands of calories it deserved. Hinata apologized to her poor belly for neglecting it for so long. She was going to make up for it, big time.

Hinata ate at a blinding speed, completely destroying the second cake even faster than the first. Yet the very moment she finished it off, another deliciously tall cake came flying by to replace its fallen sibling, and Hinata did not hesitate to shove her face into the next one. She continued the pattern for the third cake, then the fourth, and the fifth…

Hinata did not cease her efforts, still lunging at each cake with her head. Her massive belly already touched the ground, and it grew in response to the sheer avalanche of food pouring into it. The belly pressed deeper into the ground, expanding in all directions. It pushed up Hinata's giant breasts, poured past her hands and knees, and even started to slowly lift the rest of her into the air. Hinata's hands and knees were lifted upward, leaving her suspended in mid-air as she continued to eat. Losing her ability to push herself forward, Hinata used her arms again and grabbed as much of the cake as she could, forcing every crumb in starving vacuum of a mouth.

"Goodness Hinata, that must be a new record!" a voice called out impressed once Hinata finished off the latest cake, having lost count how many she had after fifthteen. Hinata finished the entire thing in only a couple minutes, yet her expression only became needier. It still wasn't enough. Hinata wasn't satisfied at all. She was _starving_!

"MOOOORE! MOOOOORE!" Hinata demanded, furiously waving her arms and legs around as she had nothing to grab on to. To her joy, the villagers were more than eager to grant her wish.

"Hinata, please eat all of my cupcakes!" Nell pushed herself in front of Hinata while using a levitation technique to send a swarm of cupcakes towards Hinata's face. The frenzied girl broke out into a crazed smile, and grabbed the nearest sweets.

"HMMPH! MRPPPH! HMMFF!" Hinata scarfed down everything that entered her sight. She shot her arms out, snatching up anything that looked remotely sweet and thrusted it inside her maw almost instantly. The flavors were spectacular. The taste was so overwhelming that Hinata's body went haywire. Her eyes went out of sync, darting in different directions while she continued to stuff her face. In addition to Hinata's own efforts, the adoring women used their own techniques to send even more cupcakes into the morbidly obese girl's mouth. Eventually, so many went inside that no more could fit, and they started to overflow. Hinata's cheeks were stretched to the maximum, and her hunger reached to such a ridiculous extreme that the mere suction of her lips prevented even a single cupcake from falling out, thus causing an absurd image of a maniacal Hinata, cheeks bulging, simultaneously chewing and sucking in the dozens of smashed cupcakes that stuck out several inches out from her lips. But slowly, surely, Hinata's speed prevailed, and it didn't take her long to outpace the amount of intake given to her.

While Hinata's grunted, moaned, and feasted, her digestive system kicked into overdrive. The food broke down into extra fat at blinding speed, and stored every single calorie into Hinata's body. Every part of her expanded. She continued to rise in the air, lifted by her increasingly massive belly. Her limbs became packed with an extreme amount of fat. Her hands turned pudgier, but were grossly outpaced by her arms, and her hands quickly appeared as little more than small nubs. The changes were mirrored at her legs as they too became more engorged, gaining enough fat that they received numerous extra rolls and layers of flesh. Her breasts, already bigger than her head, gained a large boost in size, growing larger than watermelons, and shredding the already-sizable bra she had on, with her shirt quickly following suit. Her bouncing butt cheeks blew up in size, turning huge enough to consume a three-person couch, and still growing. The pants and underwear she wore tore apart, causing her expanding ass to explode outward, leaving Hinata naked. Her sides, her back, and especially her belly, all gained extra layers of excess fat, turning Hinata into a behemoth of a woman.

"HMMPPFRMMM… *GULP* …PUAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Hinata moaned loudly in pure pleasure as she gulped down over a dozen cupcakes at once. It felt beyond amazing. Eating was a magnificent feeling, but the feeling that came from gaining weight was even better. Every inch of her body burned in pure ecstasy. Her mind had reached nirvana, a genuine and pure paradise filled with pleasure, joy, bliss, fulfillment, and the wonderful, wonderful feeling of making her belly nice and full. All the pain she suffered through had vanished. Food was good to her. Food didn't hurt her. All food did was make Hinata feel happy. Hinata loved it so damn much. She would never get tired of it. Ever.

Hinata, still moaning uncontrollably, felt herself being literally rolled over on her back. Hinata loved how incredibly heavy her body felt, especially after gravity pulled her belly and breasts down on herself. She could barely move her arms and legs anymore because of how fat they had gotten. Her insane amount of flesh tingled with pleasure from head to toe, still sensitive as ever, and the immense weight that pressed against her entire skeleton from all sides felt nothing but warm and comforting. Her beyond-obese body smushed against the ground, spreading outward and bouncing constantly. And yet despite everything, Hinata's belly still roared loudly, still demanding more, and Hinata herself was no where close to being satiated.

Perhaps due to her weight pressing on her belly, Hinata suddenly released a massive belch, causing her entire naked body to jiggle for a dozen seconds. Feeling the pressure ebb away, Hinata moaned from the soothing aftermath while the villagers moved towards her.

"Oh my god, Hinata. This is wonderful! I've never seen you grow that fast before." Lenn's cheerful voice filled her ears.

"You're amazing, Hinata!" Charlotte squealed.

Both Lenn and Charlotte crawled over to Hinata's head. Sometime while Hinata ate, they replaced their clothes with skimpy bikinis made out of sweets like the others. The rest of the villagers all reached their dainty hands towards Hinata's endless flesh, relentlessly massaging her.

"AHHH! OOOHHH! OOOHHH! FEELS! GOOD!" Hinata nearly screamed. She couldn't hold herself back anymore. She moaned with abandon, not bothering in the least to hide her pleasure.

"Hinata, you wonderful little angel. I'm so happy to see you eating again. Please forgive me for yelling at you earlier. I'm so sorry! I just wanted you to be happy again." Lenn cried while kissing Hinata's cheek.

"I was right, wasn't I, Hinata?" Charlotte said while smirking, "You didn't want to go on a diet at all, did you? You wanted nothing more than to let us stuff you to your heart's content, didn't you?"

"Y-YES! I DID! OOOOH! THANK YOU! OHHH!" Hinata yelled in pure madness while the nerve endings in her sensitive skin sent massive waves of pleasure to her brain. She didn't care. These women won. Hinata's hunger won. As long as they continued to fill her belly and rub her flesh, Hinata would say whatever they wanted to hear.

"You never want to go on a diet again, do you Hinata?" Lenn asked teasingly.

"AHHH! OHH! NOOOO! NO MORE DIETS!" Hinata shouted while still moaning from the dozens of hands massaging her.

"You want to stay fat forever and let us worship you every single day, right?" Nell asked excitedly from the side of Hinata's belly.

"YES! YES! YES!"

"Oooohh, thank you for telling me about this, Hinata!" Tammy squealed, wearing a hastily put together bikini made of red, orange, and pink jellybeans, "I don't care if Mira punishes me, I just want to feed and pleasure you!"

"That's right, Hinata," Charlotte added, "We'll do whatever it takes to give you what you want. So how about it, darling? Are you full, or do you want to have the rest of your dessert?"

"AUGH! ALL OF IT! FEED ME ALL OF IT!"

"Your wish is granted, my precious angel," Lenn's silky voice said, "We'll feed you all night long."

Hinata then felt herself pulled up to a sitting position. Her enormous butt and thighs had expanded to the point that she head rose above several inches higher than before. Yet despite all that, her belly still growled, and Hinata was still dreadfully hungry.

"Open wide, Hina-bunny."

Hinata obeyed, eager for anything they gave her. To her joy, a flock of cupcakes, pastries, small candies, slices of pie, and scoops of ice cream flew right into her mouth, filling it to overflowing. With a satisfied moan, Hinata shut her lips and gobbled it up. It was an exquisite mixture of warm bread combined with cold ice cream, liquid syrup, and solid crunchy candy. Every food item had a different appeal, yet all of it remained completely balanced, with no single food item overpowering the rest. And to nobody's surprise, the flavors were to die for, making Hinata shed even more tears of happiness due to the heavenly sweetness. Whenever Hinata finished her mouthful, she parted her lips expectantly, and quickly received her next load which she wasted no time in devouring.

 _'Ahh, I missed this so much,'_ It seemed like decades since she was last pampered like this. Being fed while receiving a full-body rub. Hinata was hopelessly addicted to it.

"Such a good girl," Lenn cooed, "That's it, sweetheart. Have as much as you want."

"Yes, let your loving servants feed you," Charlotte sighed lovingly, "We exist only for you."

Again, Charlotte made those obsessive comments, but Hinata was not disturbed this time. Not when these 'servants' gave her all the food she desired. Hinata welcomed it with open arms, or rather, an open mouth.

Food items swirled around in circles around the group, created a magical sight as treats and sparkling chakra decorated the air, before ultimately flying into the starving maw and turning into more pounds of fat. Hinata's stress faded away as her psychotic feeding frenzy slowed down to a calmer, though still extremely energetic pace. Her body relaxed as her attractive feeders did all the work.

Her belly worked overtime to digest everything given to it, churning loudly as it broke down its contents, and the vibrations caused by this process created both pleasurable and tickling sensations that Hinata greatly enjoyed. And as the minutes passed, Hinata gained even more weight. Her arms and limbs became extremely heavy and hard to move around, and received so much extra fat that they began to appear as increasingly formless blobs. Her back fat increased both in size and number of layers, while her sides and hips followed suit. Her cheeks turned chubbier, and her body added more chins to her face. Her butt, breasts, and especially her belly, increased even further in size. Her belly in particular, flowed over and between Hinata's legs, and several feet outward onto the ground, while also being several feet high. Hinata's expanded legs and butt however, raised Hinata several more inches, forcing the surrounding women to climb on top of Hinata's belly fat just to reach the rest of her. Hinata moaned as she felt dozens of womanly hands and soft feet on her fatty skin.

"Haaaahh…. Haaaahh… Hinata…. You're getting so fat!" Nell breathed heavily as her eyes were glued on her girlfriend's exploding size. Nell's arousal skyrocketed from seeing Hinata turn giant. Nell hugged, Hinata's belly, her tiny arms sinking deeply between Hinata's belly folds.

"Yes, it's wonderful to see our baby girl all fattened up," Sayoko agreed, gazing at Hinata like a parent proud of their child, "And we have plenty of dessert left, too."

The many women all shared giddy smiles, knowing that there was more for their treasured angel to eat. They all waved their hands, sending the remainder of the meal towards Hinata. All sorts of dessert foods, from the smallest jellybean to the tallest cake, were sent hovering around the group. Although doing so ruined the image of the dessert wonderland they had constructed, none of them cared. Hinata was far more important.

 _'This is amazing,'_ Hinata thought wildly. Delicious food, beautiful women, and the fulfillment of doing what she learned to love more than anything: eating and gaining weight. Filled with unending desire, Hinata opened her mouth wide for more.

An hour passed, with Hinata spending the entire time in pure bliss. She ate non-stop, enjoying every flavor to its fullest. Even after all this, Hinata's hunger remained strong. But thankfully, it wasn't the painful starvation from before. Instead, her appetite returned to normal, which by Hinata's current standards, meant "not uncomfortable, but still always hungry". Having calmed down somewhat, she peacefully sat while the loving ladies levitated a cake in front of her face. Hinata took major bites off it, eating the cake layer by layer. She moaned both from the taste, and the pleasure of the many hands rubbing her body, and the gentle lips of the women kissing her all over. But after she finished the cake in around five minutes, she realized something different. Something that gave her pause.

"Hm? Is something wrong, sweetie?" Lenn asked, noticing the change in Hinata's expression.

"Ah, my body… I can't… move." Hinata answered after swallowing the last of the cake. While she ate, Hinata jerked her limbs around, testing her new weight. It was then that she realized she couldn't move her body much anymore. There was so much fat that there was nowhere to place her feet or move her arms. There simply wasn't enough room. Everything weighed her down that even crawling seemed impossible.

"H-Hinata?! Is that true?! You can't move?" Nell suddenly asked rather loudly. She tried to look concerned, but Nell couldn't hide her grin. It wasn't just her either. Excited murmurs came from all of the other ladies, with a very noticeable eager tone in their voices.

"Yes, I can't move. Everything… is too heavy," Hinata confirmed. She poured more force into her limbs, but barely made them budge.

Charlotte gasped, "Hinata, if you can't move, then that means you're-"

"Immobile." Sayoko finished.

There was a swell of voices from the women whispering to each other. It was clear they were waiting for this moment. Many of them turned to Hinata with worried looks, seemingly afraid of how she'd react. An understandable reaction considered what they had just done. They stole Hinata's freedom away. She had finally crossed the last threshold of obesity. No longer could Hinata move. No longer could Hinata walk. No longer could she live an independent life. Unless Hinata somehow lost weight, which by this point was out of the realm of possibility, she'd forever be completely reliant on others merely to survive.

Many of the women recoiled, not wanting to take the initiative. It was up to Lenn to break the ice. Moving closer, she asked.

"Hinata, how does it feel?" Lenn asked tenderly.

"Umm… mmm… how?" Hinata answered cryptically.

"Err, yes. A-are you alright, Hinata? Y-you're okay, right?"

"Ahh… I feel… I feel…"

"INCREDIBLE!"

Hinata shouted the truth. She couldn't deny it. It felt utterly, insanely good. She was immobile, and it didn't even upset her. It only did the opposite. The fatter Hinata got, the better she felt. No matter the time of day, her hundreds of extra pounds filled Hinata with a constant, comfortable warmth, a pleasurable buzz, and a tingling sensation that made her feel a comfort beyond anything else, and that comfort grew stronger with each newly gained pound. Every part of her expanded to the point where it became hard to tell where one part ended and one began. Now, her weight gain had reached a point where Hinata felt like she was surrounded with the world's most comfortable blanket. Her fat was everywhere all at once, and it became a feeling more comforting than a mother's embrace, and more intimate than sexual coupling. Just the mere act of existing from now on put Hinata in a constant state of bliss.

Expressions and declarations of relief showed on all the surrounding women. They seemed almost as happy as Hinata was.

"Thank goodness! We were worried that you might not like it," Lenn cheered, smiling brightly.

"There's simply no denying it anymore. You're truly our angel, Hinata," Charlotte said, her eyes filled with devotion.

"Hee hee hee. Hinata… sooooo fat," Nell literally drooled, unable to pull her hands away from Hinata's squishy fat.

"Guess we're going to need a new statue, huh Kokona?" Sayoko smirked at the passionate artist nearby.

"Way ahead of you on that one," Kokona said confidently, wearing her own outfit made out of flower-shaped cookies adorned on her private areas.

With the tension broken, the women celebrated amongst themselves. They showered Hinata with praise, always ready to accept her no matter what. Hinata couldn't help but feel her heart warm up. It didn't matter how weird they acted. Hinata just couldn't dislike them. She wanted to offer her gratitude for being treated with such kindness. No matter what, Hinata was a gentle person at heart.

"E-everyone!"

"Hm, what is it, princess?" The women broke out of their reverie in order to give Hinata their undivided attention. They stared at Hinata with eager eyes, able and willing to follow any request.

"I'm… I'm still hungry." Hinata muttered, slightly embarrassed at herself.

"Oh, how rude of us, Hinata," Lenn apologized, "We didn't mean to interrupt your dessert. Here, let me get another cake for you."

"N-no, not cake." Hinata interjected, "This time… I want to eat… all of _you_!"

The women's' smiles quickly turned amorous once they realized the double-entendre of Hinata's words. They knew exactly what she meant, and they were more than willing to offer it to her.

"Hinata, you naughty little angel." Lenn giggled, "You want a taste of us as well?"

"Well, if you insist, you can eat us up all you want." Charlotte licked her lips while pressing her breasts together.

"Yesssss, eat me, Hinata," Nell hissed, climbing onto Hinata's breasts in order to reach her head. As expected, Nell was always ready to get sexual.

All the others joined suit, each of them moving in such a way to emphasize their curves. Hinata's arousal rose as she stared at their incredible figures. Now that her appetite had been moderately sated, she was now able to really appreciate how erotic everyone looked. From Lenn's tight butt to Charlotte's beautiful blonde locks to Nell's outrageous curves. Everyone looked amazing, and the way their minimal clothes hugged tightly against their bodies only made it better. Eager to have a taste, Hinata seductively hung her tongue out and let out a sultry moan, waiting for the first lucky girl.

"Haugh! Hinata, your tongue… AHHH… is amazing!" Nell moaned frantically as Hinata dove her tongue deeply into the lustful girl's nether region. Being Hinata's girlfriend, Nell had the privilege of being first in line to receive Hinata's lust. Hinata alternated between eating Nell's clothes and licking and kissing her sensitive spots, while also making sure not to accidentally bite her. Hinata performed oral sex with incredible skill honed over several weeks of constant love making. Nell laid against Hinata's breasts while using her hands to hold up her spread-out legs, giving Hinata full access. And going by Nell's wild expression, Hinata was doing an amazing job pleasing her.

"OOH! Hinata! I love you, I love you so much! I want to worship you forever! AHH! I'm going to… going to… OOOOOHHH!" Nell's body seized up as she climaxed, which would soon be the first of many, as Hinata wasn't done with her yet. Hinata wasn't planning on stopping until Nell's body was completely wet with her saliva, and not a single crumb of her outfit remained.

Next was Sayoko.

"That's it, good girl. Suck on my breast all you want." Sayoko swooned as Hinata sucked on her breast after she licked off the whipped cream and gummy candy. The motherly Sayoko really got into the roleplay. Hinata's fat cheeks caved in as she sucked Sayoko, bringing immense pleasure to her. Small traces of whipped cream were still on the older woman's body, and even the tiniest amount was delicious to Hinata, thus she didn't hold back and "ate" Sayoko up.

Charlotte came after.

"AHHH! That's it, Hinata. Deeper!" Charlotte moaned heavily as she presented her sizable butt to Hinata, spreading her lower cheeks so Hinata's lips and tongue has complete freedom to gift Charlotte with a thorough rim job. Hinata didn't hesitate to dive her tongue far inside Charlotte's backdoor. Her perverted tendencies came raging back, breaking all her moral limitations.

"AGHH! Thank you Hinata! Thank you for blessing me with pleasure. OOOOOHH!" Charlotte reached orgasm, unable to stand a chance against Hinata's sexual skills.

Lenn was next.

"OOOHHHH! OH MY GOOOOD! I've… never… felt this befoOoOoOre," Lenn screamed while her arms and legs wrapped around Hinata's again, pushing her pelvis against Hinata's lips while she lavished her attentions on Lenn's privates. It was the first time Lenn had ever done anything sexual with Hinata, and going by her voice, Hinata blew away all her expectations.

"Heh… heh… out of this world, right Lenn?" Charlotte asked, lying exhausted and out of breath on top of Hinata's belly layer after the fat angel was through with her.

"OOH! YES! I'm already about toooOOOOOO-" Lenn shuddered as she came right away. She rocked her hips forcefully against Hinata to the point of riding her face, yet Hinata did not mind.

 _'Mmm, tasty,'_ Hinata hummed, enjoying the chocolate panties that still remained on Lenn's crotch. For Hinata, this was less about her own pleasure and more about getting the chance to eat more food, while also showing her thanks for everything the villagers had done for her. She'd happily give the women of Bountiful Fields all the sexual play they wanted. Although a part of her still wondered why Lenn and Mira held their selves back from being intimate for so long, a question that had to remain for later.

From then on, the pattern continued for every single person. Hinata made sure that she completely "ate" every single one of them. She ran her tongue against large breasts, big butts, slender arms and legs, between every finger and toe, along shoulders, and down backs. Each lady started off clothed and eager, and left exhausted, naked, covered in saliva, and more than satisfied after Hinata blessed them with multiple orgasms.

Yet after they received their loving treatment from Hinata, the dozens of women came back for more. Without having to worry about messing up their clothes, they were free to rub their entire bodies against Hinata's body. They did this to return the favor, yet the result was that all of them ended up writhing in pleasure. Hinata's skin was extremely smooth, and simply humping their bodies against it caused the women to moan and cum even more.

"Ahhhhh! Ooooh! I'm… I'm… AHHHHH!" Hinata thrashed as much as her immobile body allowed, hitting her first sexual peak for the day. Raging pleasure and relief coursed through Hinata's mind and body. She had been sexually frustrated for hours, and it felt incredible to finally release all that built up tension. Yet the lustful looks on the others showed that they weren't through with her yet, which for Hinata made it all the better.

The sex continued for hours. Hinata immense body was covered head to toe with the bodies of all the villagers. They sucked Hinata's gigantic breasts, rubbed her skin, squeezed themselves between her many layers of belly fat to the point that they were almost completely covered up, licked her toes, massaged her rolls of fat, and most pleasurable of all, they dove between her legs and butt cheeks and ran their tongues over Hinata's vagina and anus.

"AAAAAHHH! AAAAAAHHH! OOOOHHH! AAAAAAAHHH! MOOOOORE!"

Hinata's voice reached a peak as she gave herself entirely to her beautiful feeders. Her body filled with burning heat, and her skin became slippery with sweat. But unlike the hotness from her starvation, this heat felt comforting, and very pleasurable. Hinata had always been rendered helpless whenever she was sexually attacked, but this time she was really and truly, completely and utterly defenseless. She couldn't even lift a finger to resist them. Her arms and legs were too heavy, her fat weighed her down too much, and even the fat of her shoulders and neck prevented Hinata from moving her head all that much, leaving her vulnerable to anyone who wanted to furiously make out with her. She couldn't do anything to stop them, even if she wanted to. And Hinata couldn't get enough of it. It was the greatest turn-on ever. Being at their mercy was the best.

And yet despite her inability to move, Hinata felt an odd sense of freedom. Even something as simple as moving had become an annoying burden on her, and it was liberating for her to let even that go, and leave it all to somebody else. No more work. No more obligations. No more stress. Hinata could truly be as lazy as she wanted, and it was everything she never realized she wanted. She had no more mobility, yet Hinata had never felt more powerful.

"Yes! Make me feel good everyone! Touch me more! Lick me more! My lovely servants!" For the first time, Hinata called them servants. This was no roleplay. This was not pretend. For the first time, Hinata genuinely saw them not as equals, but as lesser beings who existed to serve her. She immediately felt a pang of guilt at saying that, but at the same time, she also felt a far more intense thrill that more than overpowered the guilt. It felt so right to say that. It was like a missing piece of her life had fallen into place. It had been building up for a long time, but now she expressed it at last.

And despite that, none of the villagers showed even the slightest offense. Quite the opposite in fact. All of them let out sighs and swoons of happiness, as if they had just received the greatest compliment.

"Oh, thank you, Hinata! Thank you for making us your servants! Leave everything to us, our angel, we will obey!" Lenn moaned, rubbing her entire body on Hinata's large breast.

"That's right, Hinata, we are your slaves," Charlotte breathed, "We live to serve you!"

"Oooh, I love you, Hinata," Nell nearly sobbed, "I'll do whatever you want. I'll feed and make love to you no matter what. Thank you for making us your propertyyyyy!" Nell hit her orgasm seemingly just by Hinata's words alone, humping furiously against Hinata's belly while her body spasmed in pleasure.

Words of happiness and tears of joy followed as every woman made their declarations of servitude. Hinata never imagined that there would be people overjoyed to devote themselves as literal slaves to another, yet the evidence of it was right in front of her. These insane, obsessive women did not hesitate to offer themselves over to Hinata, and the knowledge of that made Hinata feel extremely naughty, and extremely horny. It didn't creep her out anymore. It didn't disturb her anymore. These women had been corrupted by Mira into submissive, fat-loving fanatics, and the fact that she was on the recipient of their love drove her mad with lust. Suddenly, the idea of being worshipped, having statues made in her honor, and clothing designed after didn't sound so bad. Or perhaps it never was bad. Even back then, a small part of her was turned on by the treatment. A small inkling of her mind got off on the fact that these women bowed before her statue, created merchandise of her, and treated her like a goddess. And that small seed sprouted into lewd vines that corrupted Hinata's mind. It was wrong of her feel this way. It was immoral, selfish, self-centered, and extremely _hot_.

"Ah! My servants, my slaves! Obey me! Feed me! Pleasure me! You are nothing but my personal property! Your purpose in life is to serve me! You belong to me! Worship me, OBEY ME!" Hinata barked orders with an authoritative tone she had never used before. Hinata ordered them around like any master would. And with each order she gave, Hinata only felt better and better.

Hinata's increasingly needy demands caused all the women to shiver in arousal. They loved the treatment. They loved being treated as the horny, pathetic slaves they were. In their eyes, Hinata was a godly existence. It only made sense for them to give Hinata everything they had. They increased their efforts, rubbing, licking, and kissing Hinata with increased fervor, sending the newly born fat tyrant to even greater heights of pleasure. Though her demeanor became more commanding, her voice still carried the same genuine kindness that Hinata always had. Relishing her new sense of freedom, Hinata ordered her servants to do whatever she wished, which in the current moment meant making her cum again and again, causing Hinata to scream in ecstasy.

The screams of a well-pleasured obese angel filled the night air. Hinata mind was relentlessly slammed by tidal waves of pleasure, each one powerful enough to nearly make her pass out. Even with her increased mass, Hinata's skin remained as extremely sensitive as ever. Being bigger only gave her servants more room to massage, lick, and suck her. The lovemaking didn't let up for a minute. Each time Hinata came, she became driven mad by the ecstasy, and only had mere seconds to recover before the constant sex sent her on a rapid road to another orgasm. Hinata's body was rolled over in all sorts of positions, making sure every inch of her received plenty of love.

Hinata didn't feel restricted at all. Her servants became her new arms and legs. They became her muscles, her bones, and an extension of herself. The villagers coordinated with amazing efficiency, able to move Hinata however they wanted with little to no issues. It was like they prepared for this day, ready for the moment they could really become one with their beautiful angel.

"Ah! I… I want to sit! Tammy!" Hinata struggled to shout through her current climax, wanting to give them more pleasure.

Her servants instantly understood. With flawless cooperation, they pulled Hinata up so that her butt lifted off the ground, and a gleeful Tammy rushed into position.

"Oooh, I've been waiting for this!" Tammy squealed, showing the same excitement one would show after winning a jackpot. She reinforced her body with a quick jutsu before lying on the ground, ready to be crushed.

Hinata didn't want to forget her promise. It only made sense for her lustful mind to sit on a servant's face after being a good girl. Eager to feel a warm body under her, Hinata flexed her buttocks to give her underlings the signal, and they complied. The women slammed Hinata's butt right on Tammy's face, smothering the eager girl with her soft, heavy bottom.

"Hmmmfrmmphphh," Tammy's muffled voice barely squeezed out from under Hinata's colossal butt. Her ass had grown to the point that her cheeks could smother an entire person. Hinata released a moan of her own, fond of the feeling of smushing another person beneath her. She flexed, twisted, and rolled her heavy ass on her lucky victim, while occasionally being lifted up by the other women so that Hinata could slam on Tammy's face again and repeat the process.

They continued these sexual acts for hours, alternating between Hinata giving pleasure and receiving it herself. Hinata sat on faces, ate women out, squeezed their bodies between her massive breasts, and smothered more than a few between and underneath her giant belly. It was a magnificent orgy that Hinata would never forget, and one they she definitely wanted to repeat in the near future.

But it all eventually came to an end. How long this lasted, Hinata did not know. All that she knew was that she was beyond satisfied. A stuffed belly, a quelled sex drive, everything that had been building up since her diet began all came out, and Hinata's retainers were more than happy to tend to every single one of her urges until she was all better again.

"Aaaaahhh…" Hinata moaned serenely, occasionally feeling shivers of pleasure due to her fat body constantly making her feel good at all times. She sat down, using her own fat as a cushion while the naked bodies of all the villagers were all on top of her body, each of them worn out.

"Hmm, Hinata. That was wonderful," Lenn purred next to Hinata's head as she rested on the fat girl's meaty shoulder.

"Thank you everyone," Hinata said gratefully, "Thank you for this. I needed it so badly."

It was no lie, either. After going through that hell, this dessert was precisely what Hinata needed to feel better again. Hinata pushed all her earlier trauma to the back of her mind. She put aside Mira's plan, the fate of the world, and her goals about losing weight. She could worry about that later. She just wanted this moment to last as long as possible.

"No need to thank us, sweetie," Lenn responded, "We will always be there for you. We're merely giving you the love you deserve."

Hinata giggled, unable to stop herself from feeling the boost to her ego.

"So, how are you feeling right now, Hinata? Are you ready for your bonus dessert?"

Hinata gasped in excitement. That's right, she forgot! A bonus dessert that Lenn promised to her if she ate everything up. Hinata's belly rumbled in reaction to Lenn's words. She was still rather hungry.

"Y-yes please!"

Lenn smiled knowingly, "That's just what I wanted to hear. Nell, will you do the honors?"

"Y-yes!" Nell, who had been recovering between Hinata's breasts, quickly scrambled back up, nodding energetically. She made a hand sign, and focused her mind. And in no time at all, another familiar and wonderful scent tickled Hinata's nose.

"Oooooh…"

Hinata moaned at the same time her belly growled once she saw what came next. A massive swarm of hundreds, no, thousands of cinnamon rolls. The smell was so good that whatever fullness that Hinata felt in her belly before faded fast, and left nothing but sheer hunger behind. Hinata was ready to eat again.

"Hee hee, Hinata's getting hungry again."

"That's our angel!"

"Make sure you eat it all up, Hinata!"

The once-tired women received their second wind, eager to offer their service to Hinata again. The gorgeous, naked women collected themselves and got into position around Hinata's entire body. They were ready to massage her needy body and give her plenty more love.

"I'm ready, Hinata," Nell called out, "Please open wide!"

Hinata complied, opening her mouth as wide as she could, which filled up with cinnamon rolls seconds after. The ridiculously happy squeal Hinata released right after was all the feedback the women needed to know that Hinata absolutely loved the flavor.

 _'This is heaven,'_ That thought settled into Hinata's mind as she ate mouthful after mouthful, feeling her belly fill up again with the tasty cinnamon rolls she loved so much. She accepted every last cinnamon roll down to the last, letting her senses enjoy the soft bread, warm frosting, and delicious cinnamon. And for the rest of the night, her loving servants massaged her and body and rubbed her belly, giving their starving angel all the attention she could possibly want, all while Hinata's body continued to grow.

It was the best dessert ever.


	11. Mira Fields

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, but right away she noticed something was wrong. Last Hinata remembered, she had been gorging on hundreds of cinnamon rolls, letting herself fall into the abyss of sugary sweetness. Her belly had grown so full that she felt that she might explode, but that thought did nothing to deter her from devouring cinnamon rolls non-stop for hours. Hinata became consumed by the increasing pleasure of her immobile body, the taste of her dessert, and the sensual massages and kisses of the many women who fully submitted to her. Hinata didn't remember when she finished, or when she passed out. All she recalled was that the constant, never-ending blissful sensation of her bloated body felt mind-numbingly amazing, and it most likely lulled her to sleep after such a hearty meal. Hinata slipped into the most comfortable sleep in her life, or at least it would have had she not suddenly woken up.

But Hinata knew that it wasn't natural. It didn't feel right. There was no way she could suddenly wake up from such a soothing slumber. Her eyelids rose, but it did not feel like it was truly of her own will. It was like something lifted them up, forcing Hinata back to the real world. But even now, Hinata could not feel a genuine sense of alarm. The constant pleasure from her immobile, obese, fatty, enormous body kept her in a perpetual state of relaxation. However, that did not change the fact that something was definitely off, and that curiosity was enough for Hinata to mentally bring herself back to reality.

The first thing Hinata saw was her own body. The hours of rapid digestion made her bigger than ever before. Her current fatty state forced her on a sitting position, and her sea of adipose flowed several feet outward in every direction. Her entire body was more than large enough to cover and completely smother multiple king-sized beds. Her massive, gigantic, gurgling belly was a mammoth all on its own. It spread out on the ground, yet still stood tall enough to exceed the height of a grown man. It consisted of rolls, layers, and a constant, fierce need to feed at all times, burbling and growling even now. On top of Hinata's belly were a pair of enormous breasts, each having grown to the point that one would need a wheelbarrow just to carry one, and had a size that put even large pumpkins to shame. Her pink nipples remained as perky and cute as before, and have only grown more sensitive over to days, to the point that even the gentle kiss of evening air made Hinata slightly hiss in pleasure. Hinata's waist burst outward, creating multiple layers of excess flesh stacked on one another, pushing her arms up. Her arms rested uselessly on her sides, having expanded to the point that her hands became little more than small nubs surrounded by a thick tube of skin. The same held true for her feet, which also became tiny tips sticking out from her absurdly bloated legs. They couldn't even reach the ground anymore, and instead were forcefully lifted upward by her fat. Her thighs and butt in particular experienced massive growth spurts. The only reason Hinata could still see in front of her was because her butt lifted her body high enough. Hinata had become the living definition of gluttony. The giant girl, even just by sitting, exceeded the height of an average person, and the extremities of her body had all become testaments to her appetite. And her round, chubby face with multiple chins were ready to receive another ton of food at any time.

But Hinata did not have time to observe herself further, as she saw the sleeping bodies of her 'servants' both on top and against her body. When they all fell asleep, Hinata did not know, but they all rested within the warm, comforting layers of Hinata's fat. Lenn and Charlotte slept on the top layer of Hinata's belly while using another layer as a blanket. Nell gently snoozed between Hinata's breasts, leaving just her head sticking out from her cleavage. And though Hinata could not see them, she felt what seemed to be dozens of bodies all stuck inside of her flesh in some manner. Most slept between her belly layers, others under her arms, and a few even between her butt cheeks. It was a bizarre sight indeed, but Hinata was more than used to strangeness at this point, and truthfully, she found the sensation of their bodies oddly pleasant.

However, that was where the positives ended. Because as Hinata looked more closely, she noticed one thing that threw her off. Though the women were sleeping, their bodies were rather still. Their bodies had the warmth of life, but they seemed to be frozen in place, almost as if they were statues. Their frozen states were somewhat familiar to Hinata. Almost like the time when...

"AH!"

Hinata suddenly snapped out of her mental haze. That's right, she remembered. She remembered from yesterday when Charlotte charged at Mira in a fury. And then when Mira pointed her finger at Charlotte, she stopped completely, as if frozen in time. And right now, all of the villagers were in that exact same state. But if that were the case. Did that mean...?

Feeling a renewed sense of alarm, Hinata darted her head around as much as her obese body allowed. She regretted doing so, because what she saw around her made her once happy mood suddenly drop like a rock.

It was like a scene from hell. The sky was blood red. The clouds were black. And everything, _everything_ had completely frozen in time. The leaves of the trees, the blades of grass, even the small insects in the air. Everything had stopped entirely. The redness of the sky was the only thing that seemed to illuminate the area, but not much. From her position, Hinata was faced directly towards the village gates, which had mysteriously opened. By beyond the gate was pure darkness. Hinata could not see anything past it, but she knew on a purely instinctual level that something dreadful was within that choking blackness.

All the elation that Hinata felt from her immobility vanished instantly. She immediately wished she could move again. She wanted to run and hide, but she couldn't even move herself an inch forward, let alone run, or even walk.

"S-s-s-someone... p-p-please... help..." Hinata stuttered, barely able to speak due to her teeth chattering. She meekly turned her eyes to the woman on her body, desperately hoping that they would wake up. In that moment, Hinata wanted nothing more than for one of the villagers to open their eyes, take Hinata far away, and promise that everything would be okay. But there was no refuge, no hope, no escape.

Hinata's fear spiked even further when she finally heard a noise. The subtle patting of a person walking slowly. Hinata didn't need to be able to see to know where it was coming from, and where it was heading. Her eyes darted towards the village gate, glued to the blackness that laid beyond. Hinata's heart pounded, and she tasted fear.

Moments later, Hinata saw a shape emerge from the endless dark. A single, lone figure in the distance. It was no monster, but a person. However, the sheer aura of death that emanated from it made it more unsettling than any monster. Despite the distance between Hinata and the unknown figure, its footsteps were heard loud and clear by Hinata's ears. It was all she could hear, and it occupied every refuge of Hinata's mind. Hinata felt power from it. Immense, ultimate power. Power greater than anything she had ever felt in her entire life. Power great enough to snap Hinata body, mind, and soul in half like a twig, and consume the remains until there was nothing left. However, it was a power that was familiar to her. A power that she knew about from before, though never to this extent. She knew what, or who, was approaching.

Mira.

However, it was Mira in a state that Hinata had never seen her in. Terrifying, monstrous chakra surrounded her, pitch black in color with small streaks of red lightning. It was as if the darkness itself clung to her. She wore an equally dark body suit that clung to her body like a second skin, along with blood-red armor that covered her arms, legs, and part of her torso. She had a belt that contained scrolls, throwing weapons, and a sheathed blade at her hip. She was dressed for war.

Hinata's breath froze as she stared at the approaching woman. As Mira got closer, Hinata saw the older woman's pale skin that almost glowed within the reddish hellscape, and her long flowing black hair. Mira's sharp facial features were more intimidating that ever, and her black eyes were like endless voids that could absorb a person's soul and never let them escape. Mira was smiling, but her smile had no gentleness in it. It was confident, sinister. She was both beautiful and terrifying. Angelic yet almost demonic.

Hinata's heart pounded. She didn't understand whether she was in danger or not. She did not know what her ultimate fate was. All she knew is that the façade between them had finally lifted. The game was over. The secret, unspoken battle between them had come to a close. Mira was no longer the innocent village leader with a penchant for cooking, and Hinata was no longer the unsuspecting girl who lived there as a simple guest.

"..."

Mira came to a stop right in front of Hinata. Though Hinata was larger than Mira, she had never felt smaller in that moment. There was nothing she could do to resist. Whatever Mira wanted to do to her, Hinata was powerless to stop. All Hinata could do was sit there, wait, and pray. Mira gave Hinata a quick moment of eye-contact. Mira smirked at her before lowering her gaze down to Hinata's belly. The woman slowly placed her hand on Hinata's soft skin, making the girl flinch as if stabbed by a knife. However, Mira made no sudden moves or attacks. Instead, she simply rubbed her hand along Hinata's belly, seemingly admiring her efforts at changing the teen forever. Hinata did not speak, far too timid to be the first to break the silence. A tiny bit of relief took root in Hinata's thoughts as she hopefully wasn't in any immediate danger, but it was a small comfort.

"Not much time." Hinata jumped when Mira finally spoke. Her voice was different. There was no hint of the friendly, almost motherly tone she always used before.

"I didn't have much time," Mira continued, seemingly speaking to herself. Hinata listened intently to every single word, not daring to interrupt.

"I wasn't expecting to be seeing your family come here so soon, and I needed you to build more chakra first. I figured an emergency experiment would suffice. It's a simple question, to be honest. What would happen to you if you went on a diet? I theorized that you wouldn't be able to hold back forever. Sooner or later, your will would break, and you would gorge yourself. I wanted to see how much that affected your weight gain. And going by how you look right now, I think it's safe to say that my little experiment was a success." Mira finished, and turned her head upwards to Hinata's face, grinning dangerously at her.

Hinata whimpered slightly, feeling meek from Mira's stare, but she also did not want to look away.

"So, how was it, Hinata? Did you have fun?"

Hinata gulped, feeling her stomach sink. So even the diet was all part of the plan. Mira was never on her side. It was all part of a scheme to break Hinata's will to resist. She put Hinata on a diet, knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to handle it, knowing that Hinata would eventually give in, and become even bigger than before.

Mira held her smile, seemingly waiting for Hinata's answer. Hinata herself was too frightened to even speak, but she had no choice. Steeling herself as much as possible, she parted her lips and spoke.

"W-why... are you... doing this?" Hinata then shut her lips instantly again, a part of her expecting Mira to explode with fury at any moment. But the woman simply let out a small scoff in response.

"Why, you ask? That's an odd question, Hinata. You should already know the answer to that considering you snuck into my lab."

"!" Hinata shivered, not expecting her to say that. Mira knew! She knew Hinata was snooping around! How did she know?!

Mira chuckled at seeing Hinata's expression, "Come now, Hinata. You should have realized by now that I have eyes and ears everywhere in this village. I know everything you've been doing here since the very beginning. Although I must give you praise for getting to my lab. I gave everyone orders to keep you out of there, but you managed to outsmart the rest and get in there anyway. You're quite the clever girl, aren't you?"

But Mira's compliment did little to ease Hinata's heart. Even if Hinata did make some good decisions, it did absolutely nothing for her current predicament.

"But I digress," Mira said, "I think you were expecting a more in-depth answer than that. You ask why I'm doing this. I assume when you say that, you're asking why I'm doing all _this_ ," Mira gestured her arms outwards towards the area surrounding them.

"You want to know why I created a village dedicated to fattening up cute girls like you. You want to know why I brought you here, filling your head with corrupted thoughts and filling your belly with so much food that you can't even walk. You want to know what I'm planning for you, is that correct?"

Hinata did not want to respond, but it was obvious what her answer was. Indeed, there was no deception between them anymore. Hinata knew that Mira had dark intentions for her, and Mira knew of Hinata's suspicions. There was no more need for secrecy.

"Very well, I'll explain. But first, you should probably know more of who I really am. Take a close look..."

Mira closed her eyes, seemingly in concentration. Hinata, curious, wondered what the other woman was trying to do. However, it became clear when she opened her eyes again. But Mira's eyes were no longer the pitch black Hinata had become used to. They had become...

" _The sharingan!?_ "

Hinata gasped out loud. There was no mistaking it. Red irises, the three comma-shaped tomoe. The most famous, most powerful, and most well-known out of all bloodline limits. Her eyes were indeed the fabled sharingan of the Uchiha clan.

"B-b-but how?!" Hinata nearly yelled. Out of all the things she had been imagining, not for a moment did she ever suspect that Mira would have the legendary eyes of the Uchiha.

"Yes, the sharingan," Mira said with a small bit of smugness, "These are not illusion. These are not fake. They are not stolen. These are my true, pure sharingan."

Hinata's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it. An Uchiha! An Uchiha in this remote village. And one with incredible power at that. The Uchiha clan were supposed to have died out, with Sasuke being the only remaining survivor. And yet there was another all along. Another member of the lost clan, hidden from the outside world, and with sinister plans for the world.

Enjoying Hinata's reaction, Mira continued with a restrained grin.

"Hinata, you, and the rest of the world know me as Mira Fields. But as I'm sure you've realized, my true identity is Mira Uchiha. However, my life's story isn't all that different to what you've been told. I was indeed born in a small town in the Fire Country. My mother went by Maaya Fields, and she was little more than a simple country girl living a simple country life. However, her life changed when a wounded man came stumbling into town. Though the man never identified his true bloodline to the people living there, he was the man who would eventually be my father. His name was Jarod Uchiha."

"Jarod Uchiha fought in the war many years ago. During a fierce battle, he and many others were thought to have been incinerated by a massive fire jutsu gone awry. He was believed dead, but my father managed to survive with little more than a few injuries. I do not know what my father's true intentions were, nor do I know what he was thinking back then. But I do know that for his own reasons, Jarod Uchiha fled the war, and abandoned his family, duty, and country. That was what ultimately led to him finding my mother's small farm town. My mother and the people living there treated Jarod with care and hospitality, and showed him nothing but acceptance and kindness. Jarod eventually grew attached to them, and did not want to leave. One thing led to another, and eventually Maaya Fields and Jarod Uchiha fell in love. A classic love story if you will."

"Jarod never revealed his true identity, so their first child took my mother's name instead: Lenn Fields. And a few years later, their second child was born, that child being myself. Life was normal for at least a decade since I was born. But as my father found out, I was no normal child. I showed remarkable talent training with father, and it didn't take me long to awaken the sharingan. I still remember the look on father's face when he saw it." Mira chuckled fondly to herself before resuming.

"Of course, me awakening the sharingan spooked father quite a bit, so he forbade me from using it ever again, and while he never gave me the whole story, I learned enough tidbits to realize that my father was no ordinary man. Unfortunately, his life soon came to end not long after that."

"W-what happened?" Hinata asked, feeling both nervous in Mira's presence while still being curious of her story.

"I don't know the full details, but somehow father was discovered by the Leaf Village. I suppose the Leaf didn't want to leave any of its precious Uchiha unaccounted for, so they eventually sniffed him out. The moment he realized that, father fled with barely a word to any of us. The only explanation we got was that he was called back for war, though deep down I knew the truth. Mother, who was worried sick, chased after him to bring him back home, and neither of them ever came back."

Mira ended her story with a grim expression, her eyes cold like ice. Putting the pieces together in her head, Hinata guessed at Mira's true intentions.

"S-s-so… are you doing this… for revenge?" Hinata asked in almost a whisper, not wanting to trigger Mira's anger.

"Revenge…" Mira repeated, staring at Hinata's face, seemingly in thought. After a few seconds of silence, she responded.

"Yes, that's certainly a part of it. Surely you didn't think that Lenn was the only one who disliked ninjas, did you? After all, we both lost our parents in the blink of an eye. One moment we were happy, loving children with naught a care in the world, and then before we knew it, we became orphans, forced to fend for ourselves in a world that took everything we had away from us. I was even forced to use my sharingan to defend ourselves when Leaf ninjas came hunting for any offspring Jarod might have left behind. I had to erase and twist quite a few minds just to survive. So yes, Hinata, I am just a _little_ bit bitter about that."

"However, that doesn't necessarily mean that revenge is my primary motivation. Honestly, it really isn't as important as you might think. Even if my parents were still alive, I'd be doing this anyway. The simple fact is, Hinata, this world is a lousy place. It's violent, cruel, and closed-minded. Even now, the best thing we can hope for is a temporary peace that will inevitably fall apart the next time a maniac decides that he's had enough and wants to brutalize others purely for his own personal validation. A world like that needs to change, and that's where you and I come in."

"Is… is that why you need me?" Hinata asked, "You… need my chakra?"

"Yes, I do need your chakra. Since you've been in my lab, you already know what I'm planning to do, although there are a couple details you've missed. Just like Madara Uchiha, I wish to utilize your chakra to cast a powerful genjustu on the entire world. It'll be a much more powerful version of the genjutsu I used on my sister. As you're most likely aware, I've been converting dozens of women over to my cause. A village filled with obsessive fat-loving women who wish for nothing more than to devote and offer themselves as servants for a morbidly obese angel. After all, I'm not the only person who is fed up with this world. There are plenty of others who feel the same way, Hinata. They too are miserable and lost, and they desperately wish for a savior."

Mira squeezed Hinata's belly slightly, to both Hinata's pleasure and dismay.

"But unlike Madara, I'm not going to trap people in dream-inducing cocoons, no no. They will live their lives as usual, but their mental states will be altered. Just like with everyone else in this village, they will constantly be haunted by dreams of an angel. They will feel this incredible urge to serve the angel of their dreams, and gain a desire to feed and serve her. They will feel an irresistible sense of pleasure and fulfillment every time they serve their angel, and they will feed that urge just as much as they feed their angel. That urge will grow into a full-blown obsession, and eventually it will consume their thoughts, their desires, their entire being."

Hinata remembered reading these thoughts in Lenn's diary. She remembered how Lenn was once just a normal woman living a regular life, only to gradually descend and become a rabid cultist. Mira wasn't kidding around. If she could do it to Lenn, she could absolutely do it to everyone else.

"And not only that, I'm also going to avoid the other mistake Madara made by blabbing about his plan to every single nation in the world. It's funny really. Being a ninja is all about deception. Obviously, a plan can't work if you reveal it to the entire world. How ironic that I, a person who hates ninja, seem to be the only person who understands that a true ninja doesn't reveal their hand. The greatest threat isn't the one you can see, but rather the threat that you don't even know exists, until it's too late."

Hinata, unfortunately, had to agree. Indeed, she had no idea that someone like Mira existed. She was likely the only person in the world to know there was another Uchiha out there. Another Uchiha that was biding her time all these years, plotting her vengeance under everyone's noses.

"And you know what the best part of this is, Hinata?"

Hinata curled her eyebrows, confused as to what Mira was getting at. But Mira answered before she could respond.

"The best part is that YOU will get to rule this new world. I will convert the world into a new one. A world without bloodshed and violence. A world where people will think of nothing but obeying their obese ruler, and you will be that ruler."

"Eh?" Hinata's eyes widened completely. The answer shook her so much that she didn't know what to think. Yet Mira's expression showed no signs of joking around. To say that Hinata was floored would be an understatement.

"M-m-me?" Hinata stuttered, unable to fully process her emotions, "Rule… the world?"

"Yes, that's right," Mira giggled excitedly, "My plan is that everyone will have an angel they will want to feed and serve, but above all of them will be an angel greater than any other. An angel that's fatter, more beautiful, and more beloved than any other. She will rule the world as its goddess. And that goddess will be YOU!"

"B-b-b-but…" Hinata sputtered, unable to form a complete sentence. She couldn't believe her own ears. If Hinata could still move, she would have pinched herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. This couldn't be real. There was no way this could be real. She must be dreaming. She had to be dreaming.

"Haha, you seem happy, Hinata," Mira laughed, enjoying the fat girl's reaction, "I guess the idea of godhood is appealing to you, huh?"

"W-w-w-wait!" Hinata shouted, forgetting about the fact that she was trying not to get on Mira's bad side just a minute ago. "T-t-this can't be… there's no way that you could…"

"Hmm, no way I could what?" Mira tilted her head inquisitively, "Surely you don't doubt my power after everything you've seen thus far."

"No! It's just…" Hinata's mind scrambled. She certainly didn't doubt Mira's power, but she needed to put her whirling thoughts into words, "This… this has to be a trick. I can't be a g-g-g… I mean, I don't understand. I don't understand any of this!"

"Ahh I see. Poor thing, I guess you're overwhelmed right now," Mira said sympathetically. "But none of what I said was a lie. By the time that this is all said and done, you will be an angel above all other angels. You will be a goddess that rules the world."

"But… but why me?!" Hinata yelled in confusion. "I-I don't get this! Why make me fat? Why make me an angel!?"

It didn't make any sense to Hinata. This was all too surreal for her. There was too much of Mira's story that didn't add up. Mira wanted to change the world, yet for some reason she wanted Hinata to be the ruler? That thought in itself was already outside Hinata's wildest imagination, and yet it only raised more questions. Why make her the ruler? Why didn't Mira want to rule? If she wanted to change the world so badly, why put it in the hands of some random girl she found and fattened up? And better yet, why create a world-conquering plan around gaining weight? If Mira needed a fat girl so badly, wouldn't it have been more effective to just kidnap and force-feed a girl? Why all of this? Why construct this so-called paradise? None of this made sense.

"I can see you're confused, Hinata," Mira noted as she examined the look on Hinata's face. "Let me guess, you want to know why I based my entire plan around making an unsuspecting girl gain weight, am I right?"

Hinata nodded helplessly, not knowing how else to respond.

"Well the answer is simple, Hinata. And I'll tell you what it is." Even though it wasn't necessary, Mira leaned into Hinata's body, lowering her voice as if she were about to tell a secret.

"It's because I think adorable girls gaining weight is sexy as hell."

Hinata's face grimaced. She gave Mira perhaps the most incredulous look a human being could ever give.

Mira, however, only laughed out loud seeing Hinata's face. She treated this whole situation with nothing but pure amusement.

"Oh Hinata, no need to give me that look." Mira said between bouts of laughter, "You'd be surprised how much of history is driven by men who just want to get their rocks off. You'd be shocked at how much ninjutsu, and genjutsu especially, were originally designed for sexual purposes before being repurposed for war. The truth is, we're a lustful species, and I am no exception. I do want to make the world a peaceful place. I just figured that I could kill two birds with one stone and satisfy my fetishes as well as saving humanity from itself at the same time."

Hinata couldn't believe what her ears were hearing. Everything. All of this. All of it was just to satisfy a _fetish_!?

"Hinata, I don't think I can put it into words how much you get me off," Mira licked her lips while giving Hinata the most erotic expression she had ever seen. "For the longest time, I've fantasized about finding a younger, adorable girl, and turning her into the sexiest, most beautiful blob of fat in the world. I may not look it, but the truth is that I have quite a submissive streak. I just love the idea of offering and submitting my body and soul to a loving girl who wants nothing more than to be fed for the rest of eternity. And seeing you become that girl has been driving me, and all the others, wild ever since you arrived. I've been rubbing myself raw to you every single day."

Hinata shivered. The desire painted on Mira's face was greater than even Nell's. It was like looking into the face of pure madness.

"I'm serious, Hinata," Mira kept on talking, pressing her entire body against Hinata's belly, "Seeing you eat and become a glutton has been the hottest thing I've ever witnessed. I was watching you during dessert you know. Seeing your will shatter was wonderful. I just loved seeing your resistance break, and the way you let your true self unleash like that. You ate like a wild beast, driven completely by your inner desire, devouring millions of calories like it was nothing at all, and I loved every second of it."

Mira moaned lustfully. It was the first time Hinata heard her moan so sexually, and it proved to be just a mere glimpse in the sheer sexual depths that she kept hidden all this time. In the end, the lust for weight gain that the other villagers showed were mere reflections of Mira's own desire.

"And it's never going to end either. I don't want it to end, and I know that you don't either. I'm going to make you a goddess, and you'll live the rest of your life being worshipped. Every waking second you will spend being fed, massaged, and spoiled. We will live as your servants, and dedicate our very souls to you. You will eat the greatest delicacies in the world, be given the most luxurious baths every time you wake up, be given the best massages, and be sent to the greatest heights of pleasure every single time your servants make love to your sexy, sensitive body. Every single day, forever!"

"Ahh… ahhh…" Hinata's face turned beet red as she couldn't help but feel such thoughts enter her head. She wanted to protest in some way, but for some reason she couldn't say it.

"See, I can tell you like it, Hinata." Mira said proudly, not missing the changes in Hinata's face. "You always try to act so humble and innocent, but I know what kind of person you are deep down. You love it. You love what I'm telling you. You love the idea of being treated like a goddess. You love the idea of turning the entire world into your personal slaves, feeding you, making love to you, obsessing over you. You've even admitted it in the past, and you know I'm right. You're supposed to be scared right now, and yet you're turned on!"

"N-n-n-no! I-I…" Hinata stuttered, trying to not to act so flustered. She wasn't that kind of person! Or at least, Hinata didn't want to believe that. True, Hinata did indeed get off on it in the past. She did enjoy the godly treatment, but it was just for roleplay. She didn't actually want to be like that for real! Okay, well maybe she did go a little too far during dessert, but that was just because she was stressed out!

"Don't deny it," Mira interrupted, "I noticed the way you reacted when you saw your statue for the first time. I've seen the look in your eyes when the others started modeling their clothes and homes after you and letting their deep devotion to you shown. Maybe it creeped you out at first, but if you truly hated it, you wouldn't have given in like you did last night. But you gave in. You gave in and called the others servants and demanded their submission. Admit it, you're just as much of a kinky pervert as I am. Worse, in fact!"

"NO! I'm not like that!" Hinata yelled desperately, yet a part of her knew that Mira had a valid point. It's true, Hinata might have been creeped out when saw the statue, or when she saw the paintings, decorations, and clothes made in her image. But truthfully, there was indeed a small part of her that felt a twinge of desire when she saw that statue for the first time. There was in fact a small spike of lust when she saw all those paintings lovingly made of her. And she did feel a pang of arousal when she saw Nell and Lenn fight over her while proving who was more devoted to their "angel".

But Hinata did not want to accept the implications of that. Hinata didn't want to believe that she was a selfish person. She was Hinata! The innocent, kind girl who wanted nothing for herself. That's how she's always been. How could she possibly be a corrupted, spoiled queen who saw others as mere servants who obeyed her!? There's just no way.

"I can't… I just can't be like that…" Hinata insisted, though she couldn't tell if she was trying to convince Mira or herself.

"Why are trying so hard to deny it?" Mira asked, her voice less lustful now, "Is there something wrong with being a gluttonous goddess who sees the world as her slaves?"

"O-of course!" Hinata immediately responded as if saying the obvious. "It's wrong to think like that!"

"It is? According to who?" Mira responded, her smile turning to a frown.

"According to… umm…" Hinata suddenly trailed off. She realized she didn't know how to answer that.

"According to society, is that what you wanted to say?" Mira finished Hinata's sentence. Hinata paused for a second before slowly nodding.

"That's precisely the problem Hinata. It's just as Lenn said to you. You're still going by that ninja brainwashing. You think that being a glutton is wrong because society trained you to believe it's wrong. The world of ninja demands sacrificing yourself for the sake of tradition, warfare, and reputation. The world won't allow you to live how you want because it needs you to always be battle-ready, and to always maintain appearances. Just think, Hinata. Remember the reason you were sent here in the first place?"

"Uhh… d-diplomacy?" Hinata answered somewhat lamely.

"Yes, because your father wanted to build a positive relationship with me and show off the professionalism of the Hyuuga clan. Then if it worked out, I would praise the Leaf Village and how wonderful the Hyuuga clan is and perhaps offer my resources to it so they can use it for their own ends. None of what YOU want would even be a factor. You're just a tool used to further the ends of your family's image and the village's well-being. Even as we speak, your father is on his way to come and scold you because he thinks you're not doing things the right way. Which is laughable because you actually succeeded in what you were sent to do, Hinata. But the problem is that you didn't do it the 'right' way. You won us over by getting fat and accepting our hospitality, instead of the 'proper' way by acting like an emotionless robot and talking politics. You completed your mission, but your father is going to come here and call you a failure anyway because you did something that'll make him look bad. It's all a show." Mira spat bitterly.

Hinata paused. She never thought of it like that.

"But that's all going to change once the world is under your control. Society will change into a new one where the things that YOU want are important, and YOUR desires are what matters."

Those words finally gave Hinata an opening to use.

"But Mira! If you do that then… then you're just forcing everyone else to go by my desires instead of theirs! You're forcing people to do something they don't want!"

However, Mira was undeterred.

"Wrong. Once my plan is complete, the population will learn that giving in to your desires is precisely what they want. My genjustu is not mind-control. I will not force anyone to do anything they genuinely don't want to do. But the thing about humans is that we're all slaves to pleasure. We can't help but devote ourselves to things that feel good, even if we know they won't be accepted by society for doing so. You all of people should know that better than anyone."

"…" Hinata went quiet, unable to retort.

"Think about it, Hinata. The women living here, except for Nell, never had a desire for fattening up and devoting themselves to an angel. Yet they gained that desire anyway. They gained it because I planted the seed in their mind, and encouraged them to make it grow. None of them were ever able to explain it, but they all realized that the idea of worshipping and feeding an individual made them feel better than anything else. They could have stopped anytime they wanted, but none of them did. It felt too good. And not all of them gave in as easily as Lenn did either. Charlotte for example, fought against it. She knew something was going on with her mind, and she tried to resist."

Hinata let out a small gasp. She never knew of that little detail.

"And yet no matter how hard Charlotte fought, she couldn't deny the growing urge inside her. She couldn't deny that the thought of making a girl fat felt really nice. She was ashamed for it for so long, but she indulged in those desires every time she went to bed. And eventually it reached the point where she gave in. I promised her an opportunity to make her desires come true, to become a loving slave for the angel in her dreams, and she literally begged me to make it a reality. And of course, you've seen the way Charlotte acts now for yourself."

Hinata certainly couldn't disagree. She experienced that obsession firsthand.

"That's just how we are, Hinata. We live for what brings us pleasure, and that's precisely what I will do to the rest of the world. They will all be converted to a proper way of thinking, and all of those silly wars will come to an end at last."

A sudden realization came to Hinata's mind, "W-wait, Mira. Does that mean that… Was I also…?"

"No, I did not use my genjutsu on you." Mira answered, "None of my Angel Candidates have been inflicted with my techniques. I mean, I certainly could if I wanted to, but that wouldn't be as fun. I wanted to find a girl that truly wanted to be a fat, lazy, slutty, gluttonous pig from the bottom of their heart. I wanted to find a true deviant that desired to be worshipped without any charka-powered meddling, at least mentally. And I have to say, Hinata, you are definitely that person." Mira ended her statement with a very smug sneer.

Hinata, however, was still in denial, "No, no I can't be. You're wrong. I… I… I won't do it!"

"Hmm?" Mira's face faltered.

"I'm not going to do this," Hinata declared. Regardless of how much Hinata went along with it, the fact remained that Mira's plan was still a danger to the world. She couldn't accept it no matter what.

"And why won't you do it?"

"Because… because you're forcing other people against their will!"

Mira's brow furrowed, "Hinata, I already told you that-"

"Even so!" Hinata interjected, surprising herself by her own bravery, "I can't accept what you're doing! You're going to control the world and make everybody do whatever you want. Nobody ever asked for that. I can't let you convert anyone else, even if it means sacrificing myself."

Hinata could tell that Mira didn't like her use of the word "sacrifice". The very moment she said the word, Mira's face suddenly turned very dark, and her lips turned into a nasty scowl.

"You're being ridiculous." Mira glared irritably at Hinata, "You'd actually sacrifice your own happiness for the sake of them?"

"If… if I have to." Hinata replied with as much determination as she could muster. Mira, however, did not back down. The older woman let out a heavy sigh, as if dealing with an uncooperative child.

"Hinata, I don't think you realize what that path leads to. Try to imagine it for a second. What do you think will happen to you if I let you go?"

"Umm…" Hinata muttered, though she already had a good prediction on how her family would react, and it'd certainly wouldn't be pretty.

"It's going to be a lot worse than you think, I promise you. Let's be honest here, you aren't going to be losing weight any time soon. I think you've realized that when you tried to go on a diet."

Hinata flinched, not wanting to think about that.

"Let me describe what life will be like for you if you go back. Your family will see you in your current state. They will be outraged, horrified, and most of all, disgusted. Your father will most likely disown you on the spot, and make it clear that you will forever be an embarrassment in his eyes. You will lose all your friends, because I figure that your friends are the type that value perseverance and hard work, and you certainly aren't going to be working hard in your state. However, your bloodline is too valuable, so your family will be forced to come get you regardless. Think about that for a second. Imagine how it will feel when your family brings you home on a wheelbarrow, imagine the looks on everyone's faces when they see the Hyuuga princess, obese and immobile."

Hinata cringed at the idea. Indeed, it was a thought she very much did not want to think about.

"They will look at you with shame and disgust. The people will mock you, laugh at you, and be ashamed of you. You'll be the laughingstock of the entire world, and a permanent mark of shame on the Hyuuga clan. Your family, in humiliation, will hide you away so that nobody has to see you, and you'll be spending the rest of your life there. Every day you'll spend in your room, without the food you've come to expect. Your belly will be forever empty, and you'll live every second in the most excruciating pain imaginable. You'll try to lose weight, sure. Your family will obviously try, but it will fail. It will fail, and you will be reduced to a pitiful person who helplessly whines and begs for food every time you open your mouth. And honestly, I'm being generous here! Most likely they'll slip a bit of poison into your food so that they won't have to deal with their embarrassment anymore, and hope nobody will notice. They'll hide your body, hide your grave, and erase every trace of you so they can mend their damaged reputation. And that's it! That's your life. That's how you'll be remembered."

Hinata grappled with Mira's words. Hinata knew that her fate would be a negative one, but it wasn't until Mira said it out loud that she realized how bad it would be. And the worst part was that Mira's story really wasn't an unrealistic one. Appearances were indeed everything, and ninja clans can and have done far worse in order to protect their honor.

"You need to ask yourself this, Hinata. Who benefits from this?!" Mira raised her voice in anger, "Who benefits from you throwing your life away like that? You're going to sentence yourself to a miserable life where you live every day in constant pain and suffering, and all for what? All so your family can repay you by branding you as an embarrassment to be hidden away? All for the sake of a society that'll shun and despise you all because you gained a little weight? Is that what you want? Is that the society you believe is worthy of sacrificing yourself for? What the hell did they do to make them so damn worthy?!"

Hinata wilted from the fierceness behind Mira's speech. Her words showed the true hatred she had against society. Hinata was forced to wrack her brain for a defense.

"Well… they… they raised me and… my friends made me believe in myself."

"Only after tearing you down first," Mira countered, "You didn't have self-confidence before because your family took it away by putting you down all the time. Then by doing so, you're forced to constantly have to prove yourself to them, desperately clawing for any scrap of approval in the hopes that they will give you the love you crave. And then when they give you a tiny crumb back, you thank them for the generosity of deigning to give you a bit of something back. Trapped in an endless cycle where you try to please the very same thing that wronged you, like a beaten puppy. It's pathetic."

Mira's words cut deeply into Hinata like a knife. Her entire life, her entire motivation for being had just been called out and cruelly shredded apart.

"But… my friends wouldn't…" Hinata whimpered, losing a lot of the fight in her.

"Your friends won't accept you as you are, you know that. They won't accept an obese friend who just wants to laze around all day. They won't respect that. That's not how they were raised. They will look at you with disapproving gazes, and just like your family, you'll be forced to constantly strive for their approval as well."

Tears gathered in the corners of Hinata's eyes. Her mind turned towards Naruto, the boy she loved. She remembered that Naruto admired Hinata precisely because he respected her hard work. What would he say if he saw her now? No, he wouldn't accept her either. Why did Hinata ever think otherwise? Of course he wouldn't. Hinata even remembered the occasions where Naruto would tease Choji for being fat, and Hinata currently made Choji look like a twig in comparison. Mira was right. Nobody was going to accept her like this.

"I… I…" Hinata could barely speak. She didn't know what to do anymore. She didn't want to admit it. She hated to admit it. But Mira's words were hitting her a lot harder than she wanted. Hinata hated that Mira's arguments, in a twisted way, actually made sense. It made Hinata question her very self. Why _did_ she care so much about society? Just _what_ did society do for her that made her so willing to defend it? Hinata couldn't think of an answer, because the truth was, Hinata never really gave it much thought. It was precisely as Mira said. She defended society because she was taught to. She worked hard because she was supposed to. She never questioned it, not even once.

Mira did not yield her verbal assault. She kept going, not giving Hinata a chance to recover.

"Please Hinata, I'm begging you. For once in your life, think about your own happiness rather than others." Mira's ranted relentlessly, though her voice had regained just a bit of sympathy, seemingly feeling sorry for Hinata, "Think about how much fun you've had here. Think about how great it was to live for yourself for once. You enjoyed it, right? You had fun. You got to experience life the way you wanted it, and nobody here judged you for it. You have done _nothing wrong_. And yet here you are, terrified because you're afraid of what your 'loved ones' will do to you, all because you decided not to be their obedient servant for once in your life!"

There was genuine rage in Mira's voice, but it was not aimed at Hinata. All of her venom was directed towards the world itself.

"I'm sorry Hinata, but I just have to say it. Your so-called friends and family. They don't care about you. They never did. If they can't accept you the way you are now, then as far as I am concerned, they don't give a damn. They don't love you."

That last statement pierced into Hinata's very soul. It reverberated in her head, and shattered every last mental barrier she had. With nothing more to hold them back, tears freely poured from Hinata's eyes.

"I'm…. I'm just…" Hinata whispered.

"I'm… just a failure."

Hinata broke. All of her emotions, all of her memories, all of it could be bottled up no more. Hinata sobbed. She cried.

It was true. All of it was true. Hinata hated the life she lived. Her life was nothing more than a constant stream of disappointment and failure. Every one of those failures rushed back to the surface. Every time she failed a training session. Every time her father glared at her for messing up. Every ounce of resentment she had when her little sister Hanabi surpassed her in everything she did, and the following shame she felt for being jealous about it. Every time she saw the slightest bit of disappointment in Kurenai's eyes when Hinata screwed up. Every time she froze up or got beaten in a battle and needed her team to bail her out. Every time she compared herself to her more successful peers, and was forced to accept that she came up short. All of those awful, bitter memories that made Hinata hate herself.

"Hinata…" Mira looked at Hinata's teary eyes, all of the anger gone from her voice.

"I just… wanted people to like me," Hinata sobbed, "And yet… no matter what I did, I…"

All Hinata ever wanted was to be accepted. To be respected by her father, accepted by her peers, and yet she failed no matter what. She tried. She tried so damn hard. And never got what she wanted.

"You poor thing," Mira sighed sadly. She climbed up Hinata's fatty body, and wrapped her arms around Hinata's head.

"Shh, it's okay, Hinata, don't cry," Mira cooed gently, stroking Hinata's hair like a mother would her child, "You're not a failure."

Hinata knew that she wasn't supposed to, yet she couldn't help but feel comforted by Mira's embrace. How strange that the person who was supposedly her enemy was now soothing her. Perhaps it was because she never received this kind of affection before. It was just yet another reminder of how much love she desperately wanted, but never got from her own family. Hinata did not stop or protest Mira's touch. She simply accepted it, still crying.

"I'm so sorry, Hinata," Mira whispered, "It must have been so hard, huh? It'll be alright. Everything will be alright."

Hinata simply pressed her head against Mira, letting out all the sorrow and tears she had held in all her life. Her sobs echoed through the unmoving, blood-red sky. She cried her heart out for what felt like an eternity, her sorrowful wails being all that could be heard in the time-frozen world. And yet all throughout, Mira never let go of her for a second. Mira stayed by Hinata's side, comforting the young girl the entire time, with not a thought for anything else but her.

Hinata cried for a good while before finally calming down. But after releasing all of her anguish, what was left was a surprisingly serene calm. As her sobs came to a stop, Mira finally loosened her grip on Hinata's head, and pulled back.

"There we go, feel better now, sweetie?" Mira wore a genuine, loving smile on face. Even with her sharingan still activated, Hinata no longer felt any fear. Instead, Hinata felt… safe.

"Y-yes… I'm okay now." Hinata smiled slightly, letting Mira wipe her tears since Hinata could not reach her own face.

"There, you're smiling again. That's what I like to see. You're so much more adorable that way," Mira cooed while planting a few quick kisses on Hinata's cheek. Hinata couldn't help but giggle slightly, now feeling much better after crying so much. It didn't matter what kind of person Mira was, or what power she held. Hinata just couldn't hate her. She couldn't hate anyone here, not after all they did for her.

"You know something, Hinata?" Mira said, "You're wonderful, you know that?"

"Hm?" Hinata piqued up.

Mira then laid herself on Hinata's massive body, planting her elbows onto Hinata's cushioned fat, and holding her head up with her hands.

"I mean it, Hinata. You're an amazing person. We all genuinely think that. Out of all the people I've met in my entire life, none of them have been as big of a sweetheart as you. You're polite, sweet, kind, beautiful, and you treat everyone else with respect. I know you've been feeling down for a while ever since this whole mess with your father started, but I want you to know that you're not a worthless person. You're not weak. You're not pathetic. You're a strong, wonderful woman with a great heart."

Hinata's smile grew, and a blush appeared on her cheeks, "Y-You mean that?"

"Damn right I do! Your village might not realize that, but we certainly do. So, don't let their nonsense get you down. You're a stronger person than any one of them. Remember that."

Hinata felt her heart warm from Mira's words, almost wanting to cry again. She knew that Mira wasn't lying. Mira truly accepted Hinata for who she was. That kindness was all she ever really wanted.

"So how about it, Hinata? Why not stay with us?"

"Stay…?" Hinata repeated.

"Yeah, stay with us instead," Mira said with complete seriousness, "Become our angel, our goddess. Let yourself become the gluttonous angel you were meant to be. Spend every day with us. I promise you that we will give you all the love you deserve. We'll feed you every day, and pamper you to your heart's content."

Hinata went quiet. She had originally thought that Mira was going to just outright force Hinata to go along with her plan. Yet here she was, offering Hinata to join her, giving her the choice. It was not a small choice either. If Hinata accepted, it would mean literally changing the entire world. She'd be standing aside and letting Mira essentially take over the world. She'd be betraying her own country. Every living person would change forever to suit her whims, and the world would under Mira's… no, _her_ control!

"I… I don't know…" Hinata muttered. How could she possibly make such a choice? It was all too surreal.

But Mira seemed unbothered. She simply giggled and said, "C'mon, Hinata. You know you want to. Admit it, the idea of becoming the object of the world's worship excites you, doesn't it? You like the idea of being fed tons of food every day, becoming so fat that you can't even move, becoming bigger than even that statue we built for you. Hot pancakes, tender juicy ham, big fat burgers, and cakes larger than a person. You want to eat all of it, don't you? Every single day."

"Oooh," Hinata let out a small moan just hearing that, and her belly gurgled in unison. Mira knew Hinata's weakness, and she happily exploited it.

"Ahh… well… it doesn't sound… too bad," Hinata admitted sheepishly, embarrassed at her own need.

"See? You love the idea, don't you," Mira teased, "So why not accept? Be true to yourself and what you truly want out of life."

"B-but… isn't it… wrong?" Hinata asked. Because Hinata knew that if she accepted, it meant that she'd be selling out her friends, her family, her village. Everything she once held dear. She'd throw it all away just to become a lazy, hungry blob of fat.

"Not at all. I've always said it before, Hinata. There's nothing wrong with being a lustful, needy glutton. There's nothing wrong with being an immobile, gorgeous fat whale who wants nothing more than to gorge herself on food all day long. The only reason you think it's wrong is because the ninja world says it's wrong. But soon, the ninja world will be no more. It will be _your_ world, and people will live by _your_ rules. And besides, it's not like your friends are going away. They can still visit you and everything. They'll just be more 'accepting' of who you are."

"Ah…" Hinata went deep in thought. Indeed, what Mira said was true. If she became a goddess, she would never have to worry about anything ever again. It'd be her own perfect world. Yet, a part of Hinata's mind still couldn't fully process it. No matter how many times she heard it, the idea of literally becoming a goddess still felt too wild to truly accept. Yet Hinata couldn't deny that the idea became more tempting by the second.

"Tell you what," Mira said suddenly, seemingly having thought of an idea, "Let's make a deal."

"Deal?" Hinata asked quizzically.

"Yep. It's still a few days before your family gets here. So let's make the most of it. From now on, we're going to be holding nothing back. I didn't want the others to truly worship you as an angel because at the time, I tried to keep you in the dark about my Angel Ascension plan. But since you now know everything, there's no need to be secretive about it anymore. So, for the next few days, allow us to go all out on you. Let us REALLY spoil and pamper you, because if you thought we were spoiling you before, you've seen nothing yet! Let us feed you like crazy and make love to you non-stop. Let us completely remodel this village into a monument dedicated to your perfection. Consider it a trial run for what the rest of your life will be like."

"A… trial run?"

"Yes, and once your family gets here, I'll let you make the decision on what you want to do. If you want to go back home, I'll let you go without argument. But if you want to stay and become our angel, then I will make it so. How about it?"

"Uh, well," Hinata felt a growing excitement inside her. She had never in her wildest dreams imagined that she would be given a choice like this! How many people could say that they were given the opportunity to become the literal ruler of the world?! And what's more was how incredibly tempting the choice was.

"O-okay."

Mira grinned wider than Hinata had ever seen.

"Just what I wanted to hear, my darling. Now, let's get started right away. No more heavy emotional stuff. It's time for you to start having fun."

Mira wasted no time. The sharingan faded away, leaving her eyes pitch black again. The once bloody sky faded away into a morning blue, and the rising sun showed itself in the distance. The wind began to blow again, leaves rustled once more, and the pleasant chirping of birds filled the air.

As Mira hopped off from Hinata's body back onto the ground, the many women sleeping on and between Hinata's fatty rolls started to wake up. It seemed that the world, once frozen in time, had returned to normal. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, but after spending so long in that reddish hellscape, the regular world seemed more beautiful.

Hinata felt much better. Better than she had ever felt in a long time. A massive weight had lifted off her, and not the weight in her flesh. It was a weight she carried with her all her life. The burden of having to live up to everyone else's expectations, and the constant pain of never living up to them. She dealt with it for so long that it felt like a part of her. But now, it was gone. And left in its wake was a genuine sense of freedom. Mira was right. This was Hinata's life. Nobody else's. How she lived it was up to her, and she would make her own choices without the pressure of what others want. And she would be the one to decide what kind of person she really is.

"Ughhh… is it morning alr- MIRA!?"

Sayoko's yelp broke the serenity as she woke up from her belly-blanket, and spotted Mira fully-dressed and intimating as hell. Sayoko quickly scrambled from Hinata's belly and jumped onto the ground. Of course, it was far too late to cover the evidence of what they had done, thus Sayoko was left nervously covering up her nude body with her hands and looking vulnerable.

"M-M-Mira!?"

"Oh shi-"

"Uh oh!"

Several voices joined in as the dozens of women sleeping inside Hinata's countless layers woke up, each of them going through the realization that they had just been caught red-handed breaking Hinata's diet. Many of the naked women mimicked Sayoko by separating from Hinata, while several others clung onto Hinata as a feeble form of protection, one of which was Nell.

"Oh no!" Nell squeaked as she crawled up near Hinata's head, exposing her gorgeous form to the morning air.

"Ah, it's okay, Nell," Hinata attempted to reassure her that nothing was wrong, though Nell didn't seem to hear her.

Mira started to clap her hands, hurrying the others along.

"Alright, get your lazy butts up. Stop looking so freaked out. I'm not mad at you."

"Eh?"

The many women all gave confused glances towards Mira. They had all thought they were about to receive the chewing-out of a lifetime, but instead Mira showed no anger at all.

"Mira? W-what are you talking about?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm saying that none of you are in trouble," Mira explained, "Look, I figured that you girls probably weren't going to be able to hold yourselves back. You see, this whole diet thing was really just a personal experiment for me. I wanted to see what would happen to Hinata's body if she was put into a state of-"

_SMACK!_

"L-LENN!" Nell shrieked.

Even Hinata was shocked. Right in the middle of Mira's explanation, a very naked and very angry Lenn walked up to her and slapped her as hard as she could. The slap was so loud that even the birds stopped singing. Nobody could believe what they had just saw. Lenn, the kind-hearted, super-sweet Lenn had just slapped the village leader right in the face.

"Hey… that hurt," Mira winced, though she didn't seem all that bothered. She held her hand up to where Lenn slapped her, her cheek turning slightly red.

"How dare you, Mira!?" Lenn scolded, "Do you have any idea how much pain and suffering Hinata had to go through? The poor thing was so hungry that she even began to hallucinate. She wanted to eat so badly that it nearly killed her, and now you're telling us that you made her go through hell itself all for the sake of some experiment? Have you lost your damn mind!?"

Lenn was furious. She didn't let the fact that she was unclothed and up against one of the most powerful individuals in the world stop her. She berated Mira like any older sister would. Mira, however, showed no anger in response as many had expected. Instead, she simply held her hands up in resignation.

"I know, I know. It was a mistake. I didn't expect Hinata to be in that much pain. It was my bad. Sorry for deceiving you all."

"Don't apologize to us. It's Hinata who deserves your apology!" Lenn snapped, "She's the one who had to suffer because of your nonsense."

"W-w-wait, Lenn!" Hinata interjected, "It's okay. I'm not upset or anything. Me and Mira already talked it through."

It was unusual for Hinata to interrupt a fight. Normally she was too intimidated to do so, but with her newfound resolve, she didn't hesitate to be the mediator.

"Hina-bunny? Are… are you sure?" Lenn's anger quickly dissipated in the presence of Hinata's gentle words. She didn't expect Hinata to jump in. While Lenn turned to look at Hinata, Mira threw Hinata a quick wink from behind.

Hinata smiled brightly, "Yes, let's not fight anymore. Everything is fine now. As long as everybody gets along, then I'm happy."

"Hinataaaa," Lenn suddenly teared up, overcome with emotion. She threw herself at Hinata's belly, hugging her fiercely.

"Oh, you wonderful, sweet little angel! You're so kind and generous to everyone. Of course I won't fight anymore!"

The other women mirrored Lenn's actions, each of them giving Hinata tearful stares as they were moved by Hinata's willingness to forgive and forget.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle to herself. These women were weird alright. But that's what Hinata loved about them. Mira even had to stifle a laugh herself as she watched the scene unfold.

"Well, now that everything is settled," Mira called out, "Let's get things going. There's something important that you all need to know."

As the emotions died down, the women soon turned their attentions towards Mira, each of them curious what this important thing was. Once Mira confirmed that all of them were listening, she continued.

"While you all were sleeping, me and Hinata had a chat. Before Hinata came here, I gave you all the order to not tell Hinata anything about the Angel Ascension plan. Well there's no need for that anymore because Hinata now knows the truth."

Gasps rang through the air as the villagers took this information in. Many of them shared glances and frantic muttering.

"Hinata knows, then does that mean-" Charlotte began.

"Hinata hasn't agreed to anything yet," Mira said, "You see, while you were napping, Hinata had quite a few complaints about all of you."

 _'Huh?'_ Hinata blinked. Complaints? What did Mira mean by that?

"C-c-c-complaints?" Lenn stuttered, suddenly sounded really nervous. In fact, the entire mood suddenly took a nosedive, with every single woman shivering in dread.

"Yes, Lenn, complaints," Mira stated, "Hinata was actually quite upset with you. She told me all about how none of you were treating her well enough. For you, Lenn, Hinata told me how you didn't make enough cakes for her," Mira said, trying to hold back a smirk, "And she was rather miffed over how there wasn't enough chocolate frosting on the 16th cake you gave her."

Lenn's jaw dropped, as if she had just heard the worst news of her life. Her face went pale.

"And you, Charlotte," Mira turned to the distraught blonde, "Hinata told me how you didn't break her diet nearly quick enough. She was telling me how cowardly you were for not shoving those pancakes down her throat from the very beginning.

"Ah…ah…" Charlotte was speechless, looking as if she had just found out her pet died.

"And you too, Nell," Mira glared at the meek green-haired girl next to Hinata, "Hinata said that you only made her orgasm around 70 times the last time you made love to her. You should know by now that Hinata can't be satisfied unless she breaks well above 100. You've been a lousy girlfriend."

"Eep!" Nell covered her mouth in shock, showing the same expression a girl would have after finding out her partner broke up with her.

"W-wait-" Hinata tried to interrupt. None of what Mira was saying was true at all. Hinata never said those things!

"As the same goes for the rest of you. You haven't been feeding and pampering Hinata nearly enough. Her meals have been too small, and your devotion hasn't been anyone near the level it should be at. Of course, Hinata wasn't going to tell you this because she's such a sweetheart, but I will. Keep this up, and Hinata might not want to be an angel if your shoddy treatment is all she gets."

 _'No! She's lying. She's tricking you all!'_ Hinata thought mentally. What was Mira thinking? Why was she telling them all these lies?

"AAHHHH! NO! I'M SORRY HINATA! I'M SO SORRY! I'LL BE A GOOD SERVANT FROM NOW ON! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!" Lenn screamed, hugging Hinata tighter than ever.

"Dammit, I knew I should have just fed you from the start!" Charlotte berated herself while rubbing Hinata's side, "Please forgive me, Hinata. I won't do it again!"

"I'm so sorry Hinata," Nell was in literal tears as she held her hands in a begging position, "I had no idea I wasn't satisfying you enough. Please don't break up with me! I'll use as many clones as I can from now on, I promise!"

Every other woman apologized profusely to Hinata in their own way, each of them begging for forgiveness for not being good enough servants for their budding goddess. Mira on the other hand was having the time of her life. She was trying her hardest not to burst out laughing while Hinata found herself overwhelmed by sobbing women.

Hinata gave Mira an irritated look. She understood Mira's game now. This was all part of her plan to make the others go "all out". That mischievous little wench!

"Alright girls, enough messing around," Mira ordered through chuckles, "If you want to apologize to Hinata, the best way to do that is to treat her like a REAL angel. I want every single one of you to go 100%. Love Hinata. Feed Hinata. Worship Hinata. I want every inch of this village turned into the greatest Hinata shrine ever. Make it so that Hinata drowns in your love, and Hinata will reward you in turn."

"YES MIRA!"

The villagers scattered in mere seconds, all of them rushing to cook up what was bound to be the biggest breakfast ever, and leaving both Mira and Hinata alone.

"Mira…" Hinata said, giving an exasperated sigh.

"Hee hee, sorry, had to have a little fun there," Mira laughed, "But I do mean it. I'm going to make sure this week is the greatest week in your life. You're going to make your big decision soon, so I want to make sure that we do everything we can to convince you that our way is the best for you."

Hinata smiled. "Yes, I understand Mira. Thank you. Thank you for everything."

"You deserve no less, my angel."

Mira and Hinata shared a gaze filled with emotion. Hinata held nothing but pure gratitude for Mira. She no longer cared about Mira's sinister plans, or the frightening power she held. Mira understood Hinata to the very core, and she knew precisely what Hinata had missed all her life, and was more than willing to give it to her. For the first time, Hinata felt like she had a true friend.

"Oh, and I hope you don't mind if I start joining the fun too," Mira added with a wink.

"You too, Mira?"

"Yes, it's time I join the fray. I've been holding back all this time because your poor mind wouldn't have been able to handle it. But in your current state, your body and mind are more than ready. I hope you're prepared for me, Hinata, because I'm going to send you straight to heaven."

Hinata gulped, feeling both afraid and excited. She was going to feel the full power of Bountiful Fields, and she knew there would be no escape from it.

And to be honest, she looked forward to it.


	12. Embrace Your True Self

"There you go, Hinata. Relax. Let all that stress wash away."

"Aaaaahhhh~" Hinata sighed contently as she felt hot water pour all over her immense body. Because of her increased sensitivity and surface area, the soothing water and rising steam felt even better than usual. Rivers traveled between her breasts, under her arms, between her belly layers, along her back, and between her buttocks. Most of the water eventually fell to the floor, but much of it was trapped by Hinata's fat, causing several puddles to accumulate onto her flesh before ultimately overflowing into a waterfall that filled another part of her body. Hinata was like a living water fountain. Just by sitting, she created a beautiful sight of pure, steaming water cascading through every part of her. It took several shower heads dousing water to completely cover Hinata's body, but they did the job.

"Oooohhh," Hinata moaned again as her entire body shivered in pleasure. Hot showers always felt great, but now it was better than ever before. Just feeling the water and warmth was enough to make Hinata moan out loud. All of the tension that had built up in her for the past few hours rinsed down the drain, leaving Hinata trapped within a soothing whirlwind of bliss that she did not want to end.

Hinata currently bathed inside the large, royal, extremely fancy, golden bathroom located in Mira's house. Mira herself, having quickly changed out of her battle clothes into a simple black bikini, smiled warmly as she watched her beloved Hinata writhe in pleasure purely from being doused with water. It had only been a few minutes since the rest of the villagers ran off to their respective homes to cook breakfast, and Mira had decided that the best course of action was to let Hinata relax after going through all that stress. Using her incredible talent in ninjutsu, Mira alone was all that was needed to carry Hinata's massive form to her home. While Hinata was being carried, she initially worried how she was going to take a bath with her current size. She had become far too big to fit inside any of the doorways, but Mira apparently had a backup plan. After reaching the destination, Mira lifted Hinata over the roof, and to Hinata's surprise, the shingles and wooden support that made up the roof literally separated apart in order to make room.

"Just a little bit of matter manipulation," Mira bragged at the time, "My house is the only one set up like this though. We'll have to get the rest of the village remodeled for you."

"Amazing..." Was all that Hinata could say. There was seemingly no end to the feats that Mira Fields, or rather, Mira Uchiha, was capable of. After the roof had fully opened, Mira lowered Hinata's body into the bath where there was still plenty of room, and that's what led to the present, with Hinata enjoying her luxurious bath while Mira tended to her.

"My my, Hinata, you seem to be really enjoying yourself right now. Did you want a bath that badly?" Mira teased, having noticed Hinata's constant shivering and twitching. Hinata had a tendency to do that whenever she was experiencing a lot of pleasure.

"Hmmm... ahhh... it's because... even since I got so fat... I... ooohhhh," Hinata answered between sensual moans. It felt so good that it was hard to speak properly.

"Ah, I get it." Mira nodded in understanding. That was all she needed to hear to realize what Hinata was trying to say.

"So, you've reached the point where the mere act of existence brings you this much pleasure. You're quite amazing to reach that point, Hinata," Mira said, watching Hinata with an impressed expression. No one had ever reached Hinata's weight before, nor had any one ever possessed the overwhelming gluttony she did. It was a treat for Mira to witness just how much Hinata's body was affected by her specialized food.

"Ahh… feels so…" Hinata spasms increased as she moaned more. Smirking to herself, Mira leaned into the enlarged girl.

"All the more reason why I believe you were meant for this, Hinata. When I was still experimenting, I discovered that how a person reacts to my food depends on their inner desire. The more they love the idea of becoming obese, the more susceptible they are to my food's effects. You understand, don't you? You've gained so much weight because you love being fat, and your body is becoming sensitive to pleasure because deep down you wish for nothing more than to be fat and lazy for the rest of your life. Your body is simply rewriting itself according to what you desire. That's the real you, Hinata."

"Oooh… the real… m-me?" Hinata, in the midst of her growing pleasure, struggled to speak, but her mind, her soul, heard Mira's words loud and clear.

Mira said nothing in response, and simply smiled as she continued to watch Hinata with pride, enjoying every second of her behavior. If Hinata felt this good just sitting around, Mira knew that Hinata would love what she had in store for her next.

 _'Ooohh, so good. So waaarrm,'_ Hinata thought as her nerves went wild from every single drop of hot, soothing water. For reasons she couldn't pin down at the moment, something about Mira's words only set her off even more. She shuddered and squirmed nonstop, slightly bouncing her absurdly heavy body, but even the smallest bounces sent waves of jiggling through her skin, which only added to the sensation. Hinata knew there was nothing unusual about this bath. It was the same quality as it has always been, but it had never felt as amazing as this. Hinata couldn't hold her voice back. Constant sighs and moans released from her smooth lips every few seconds, and it only got better. Hinata knew her gigantic size was the cause of her enhanced pleasure, and she was too heavy to escape from it, much to her joy. It was the greatest, most relaxing feeling that she couldn't get enough of. So great was the feeling that Hinata literally felt the starting of an incoming orgasm well up inside her body, but unlike the intense explosions of before, this approaching orgasm felt more calming somehow. It was a different kind of pleasure that Hinata was truly experiencing for the first time. Hinata knew that being fat felt amazing, but this was on a whole different level.

"Oooooohhh… aaaaaahhh… hmmmmm… ooooohh…" Hinata moaned even more, squirming harder and jiggling more. Hinata couldn't believe it. She was about to cum. She was actually about to cum just from sitting down and getting a bath! Hinata lustful instincts took over. Her body continuously flexed again and again, rhythmically bouncing as she reached the upcoming peak. Hinata did not move at her relentless, frenzied pace though. Instead she moved slower, yet steadier due to this more "relaxed" orgasm. But the fact that it was steady did not make the pleasure any less overwhelming. Hinata felt it coming, slow yet unstoppable.

"Oohhh! OOooh! OooOOOHhhHH!" Hinata's vision went white as her eyes rolled up. This was it. This was the wonder of obesity. This was what life as an immense, giant blob of gluttonous fat was like. This was the life that Mira promised her. If being a beautiful fat angel felt this good, how on earth was Hinata going to be able to resist? Hinata couldn't stop it. It's coming. It's coming. It's coming.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" Hinata's mouth formed an oval shape as she came, and hard. Hinata's senses reached an even higher level of sensitivity when she hit climax, and she reveled in the endless pleasure that each drop of water brought her. The orgasm was massive, yet also slow. It coursed through her in waves, each one engulfing her mind and body. Soon, even a sweet scent tickled her nose. She didn't know why, but it only made things all the better. She had no time to think or wonder as the next drowning upsurge of pleasure came over her.

"MmmmmmmMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!" Hinata yelled again, her voice wilder than before. The frightening and painful experiences that she went through just the last hour disappeared from her mind. It was amazing, mind-blowing. Hinata lost herself completely to it, and yet it didn't stop.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!" Another tidal wave just as strong as the last hit her, feeling so great that Hinata wondered if she came again. The rivers of water groped her without a moment of reprieve. The heavy puddles that grew on her body squeezed her most sensitive spots, making her breasts press together, teasing her butt, and touching each layer of her belly. Hinata never knew water could be so perverted!

"OOOOOHHHHHH!" Hinata moaned constantly, unable to do anything but enjoy the pleasure her fatty body gifted to her. Hinata could have even sworn she heard slight giggling, yet her mind had no room to think about anything anymore. Instead, she felt it. She felt dozens of tiny, soft objects press against her sea of fat. Some felt like small, yet comfortable pebbles, while others were longer and firmer. As Hinata slowly came down from her current peak, the tiny recess of her brain that still had a sense of rationality realized that the tiny objects were hands and legs. There were others in the room. And the sweet scent grew stronger too. On a purely unconscious level, Hinata understood that the other villagers had returned, and the smell was what her body had craved more than anything. They had food. Lots and lots of food.

"Oooooohhhh!" Hinata's voice started to die down. Hinata's body craved pleasure, but more than anything, it desired to feed. Hinata's orgasm might have lovingly tortured her longer, but the knowledge that there was sustenance nearby was enough to bring Hinata down back to earth. Yet even still, there were at least a dozen more waves to go, each of them sending the budding angel to heavenly heights of bliss. In between each split-second she had to think, Hinata quickly darted her eyes down before instantly rolling up again. And during those tiny moments, she saw the other women climbing on top of her, wearing little more than tiny bikinis and loving smiles. But hovering aside their bodies were dozens, no, hundreds of plates of food.

The giggling intensified as Hinata felt more and more bodies embrace her all over, while still uncontrollably spasming every few seconds. Eventually a couple of warm bodies reached her head, and placed small smooches against her cheeks. The affectionate gestures made Hinata happy, though she couldn't reciprocate as she still spasmed for the next few minutes.

"Aaaahhhh…" It took quite a while, but Hinata finally reached the end of her orgasm. It must have been one of longest orgasms she had ever experienced. It wasn't the most pleasurable, but it was still more than enough to drive any human being insane. And even now, the afterglow left behind, combined with the warm bodies touching her, and the warm water washing over her caused Hinata to feel more comfortable and relaxed than ever before. Slowly blinking her eyes, Hinata's vision slowly returned to her. With a gentle sigh, she witnessed dozens of smiling, beautiful faces all around her. Her "servants" all wore bikinis that were just as tiny and revealing as Mira, and they did wonders to show off their perfect curves and sizable busts. But hovering next to the many women was a sight even more beautiful, and it was one that instantly made Hinata's mouth water: hundreds of extra-large plates containing extremely tall stacks of pancakes and waffles.

There had to have been at least a hundred stacked on each plate, and each one was decorated with toppings like a work of art. Whipped cream danced along each stack from top to bottom, coupled with streams of syrup and butter that traveled along them. Berries, chocolate chips, bananas, and powdered sugar were evenly spread on each layer, and the heat that emanated from them just screamed freshness. Some plates contained pancakes, and others had waffles. Some pancakes with thin, while others extra thick and fluffy, and Hinata spotted some of the waffles having what looked like fried chicken in them, an odd yet strangely appealing combination. In addition, each plate of food was surrounded by chakra-laden bubbles that preventing any water from the shower heads from touching and ruining her meal.

"Aaaahh! Breakfast!" Hinata yelled loudly, feeling such pleasure and happiness built up inside her that she couldn't help but shout it out. Opening her mouth caused the smell to enter her mouth and fill both her nostrils and lungs with delicious sweetness, which made it all the better. Hinata's belly roared immediately after, causing the plates to clatter and the walls to shake. The beautiful sight made her become overwhelmed with need. It was a crazy amount of food too, even by her extreme standards. There were enough stacks of breakfast to completely fill the spacious bathroom. It was just as much, if not more, than the absurdly large dessert she consumed last night. And even despite that, her appetite had not died down at all. The fatter Hinata got, the more she craved, and right now Hinata's mind had only one desire: to eat every single crumb that was before her.

Hinata's beloved caretakers all giggled from seeing the fat girl's reaction. Seeing her overcome with hunger never got old for them. They all gazed at Hinata with loving eyes, as if she were the most precious thing in the world, which made Hinata's heart become warm with affection. Charlotte and Nell, the ones currently lying next to Hinata's head, both spoke gently to her.

"My gorgeous angel," Charlotte cooed, "We finally finished. We've come to give you the nice, big breakfast you deserve."

"Yes, Hinata," Nell swooned, showing a very amorous expression, "We made sure to make as much as you need. We'll fill your poor, empty belly up."

"Ah… there's so much," Hinata moaned joyfully, unable to tear her eyes from the food. She unconsciously squirmed her fatty body, feebly trying to reach out to the food despite her immobility. Hinata had no intention of resisting her hunger anymore. Between the dessert, and her talk with Mira, Hinata's will to fight back against her gluttony had vanished. She knew that she could not, and did not, want to hold her hunger back. There was just so much food. It was wonderful. It was beautiful beyond measure. She wanted to eat it all. She wanted to eat it all so badly.

"Well done, girls," Mira complimented while still standing on the ground, "That should be enough to tie Hinata over until her even bigger lunch." Hinata flinched happily when she heard that last part. An even bigger meal after this?!

Mira then said to the fatty girl, "Hinata, now is the time you truly experience what it's like to be treated like the divine piece of perfection you are. Let us spoil you for the rest of your life. Let us love you the way you deserve to be loved. Eat our food. Accept our love. Don't lift a finger. Don't exert for even a second. Let us do anything and everything for you. It is only the least we can do for someone as lovely and wonderful as you."

Hinata shivered from Mira's words, feeling them reverberate through her body.

"All this… for me?"

"Yes, all for you." Nell whispered in Hinata's ear.

"Everything, now and forever." Charlotte added, planting a wet kiss on her cheek.

"Charlotte, will you do the honors?"

"Gladly, Mira." Charlotte smiled before bringing one of the many floating plates next to her. While she did this, Nell formed a hand sign and initiated a technique. Hinata's eyes widened as she saw Nell conjure up a bubble that appeared the same as the long bubbles that surrounded the numerous plates of food. But this time, the bubble was placed around Hinata's head. The fat girl gasped slightly as she felt the water on her head completely brush away, leaving Hinata's head and even hair completely dry. The bubble made sure that no water interfered with her feeding time, and the pocket of air allowed Hinata to enjoy her breakfast to the fullest.

"Open wide, my adorable angel." Charlotte levitated several pancakes over her hand, presenting the first of many meals of the day to Hinata, ready to stuff them completely whole into Hinata's willing mouth. Hinata couldn't say no even if she wanted to. With the pancakes so close, the smell became overwhelming, and one sniff was all it took.

"Aaaahhhhh," Hinata opened her mouth completely, accepting everything.

And then she felt the warm, fluffy sweet treat fill her mouth.

Breakfast had officially begun. Hinata went through the greatest comfort she could ever imagine. Delicious food, a hot shower, gentle massaging, and all of it at once. Charlotte seemed determined to make up for her earlier failure of not feeding Hinata before. She watched Hinata intently, ready to refill the hungry girl's mouth the very moment she swallowed. She fed Hinata pancakes and waffles whole, and Hinata was able to fit all of it inside her maw with ease. Hinata moaned gently as she felt her thoughts melt away. She poured every ounce of mental power in savoring the exquisite flavors of the dozens upon dozens of pancakes and waffles she ate, in addition to the sensual pleasure of the erotic touching blessed upon her body.

The villagers devoted themselves to Hinata with extreme fervor. No words were spoken. Instead they only released frantic moans, lustful sighs, and wet suckling. They tended to Hinata's body as if she were a deity. Their hands pressed, rubbed, and squeezed deeply into Hinata's flesh. They lavished their tongues over her many rolls of fat, wearing expressions of pure worship. They smothered her body with intense kisses, pouring every ounce of affection they had in each one. Nell and one of her clones caved their cheeks inward as they each sucked Hinata's nipples. Nell's eyes crossed in pleasure, as if the mere act of sucking Hinata's nipples was the most fulfilling act of her life. Other women squeezed their tongues between Hinata's massive butt, yet they were not bothered in the least by shoving their lips and tongue inside Hinata's back entrance. Instead they wore expressions as if they were the luckiest women in the world, blessed with a one-of-a-kind opportunity. None of the women pleasured themselves. Every ounce of attention was directed towards their angel. Yet despite the fact that they didn't touch themselves, the expressions on their faces were so blissful that they seemed ready to cum just by touching Hinata alone.

Hinata felt their sheer love and devotion through their touches, and it made her shiver in erotic joy. Their obsession was so wrong, yet so addictive. Not only did it feel good, it also made the food taste even better. It seemed that obsessive love was the best spice along with hunger. The combination of every heavenly experience would have made Hinata climax a dozen times over, but the taste of food, and her desire to eat kept her sexual bliss down to a manageable, yet still enjoyable level. It didn't take long for the amount of pancakes and waffles she devoured to reach into the hundreds, and she wasn't even a quarter of the way done. But that knowledge only excited her further, and increased her hunger even more. She ate faster, repeatedly bulging out her cheeks to the max and chewing frantically. There was even more food than she had originally thought, and it was only after she saw movement in the corner of her eye that she learned why. Every minute or so, another dozen full plates came flying in from the roof (which opened up just enough to make room), each with tall stacks of delicious pancakes and waffles.

 _'So much food!'_ Hinata's mind surged with joy when she realized there was plenty left. A small part of Hinata wondered what was wrong with her. She wasn't supposed to want to eat this much. This breakfast was going to be bigger than even the dessert she had last night. Yet instead of fear or hesitation, Hinata loved it. Her belly gurgled loudly as her endless desire enlarged further. Even despite the amount she had eaten, the idea of eating so much more brought her nothing but ecstatic eagerness. She loved food. She loved sweets. She loved hot baths. She loved being pleasured while eating. She loved belly rubs. She loved the many hands and tongues running along her body. She loved it all. Hinata didn't want it to stop. She wanted it to continue as long as possible.

"Ahhhummmmmfmff!" Hinata moaned loudly before being silenced by several whole pancakes shoved in her mouth, which she responded to by devouring them with enthusiasm. Soon, hours had passed. The number of pancakes, waffles, omelets, biscuits, sausages, and everything else she had eaten had definitely broken past four digits by now, yet it did not sate Hinata's appetite at all. She needed more. The flavors became tastier, her belly churned more, and Hinata's speed increased to a frantic pace.

 _'Aaah! Yummy! So Yummy! I'm so hungry! I need more! Mooooore!'_ Hinata couldn't speak with her mouth constantly full, so her opted to express her need in her head instead. The flavors drove her mad. Even by Bountiful Fields' standards, this breakfast was especially tasty. Why did it all taste so good? Why did it drive her hunger to even higher levels? Mira wasn't lying. With their desires unleashed, the women truly went all out, giving it their all to create the greatest paradise imaginable.

Beneath the sea of lazy bliss, a small part of Hinata's mind thought to herself.

_'Is this what life as an angel is like? Is this what every day is going to be like for me from now on? This is only the first meal, and it already feels so amazing. How can I resist this?!'_

But that inner dilemma vanished as soon as it came when an extra sweet pancake entered her mouth. Hinata moaned delightfully before losing herself again, chewing quickly.

Steam gathered in the bathroom to the point where it became hard to see, but none of the inhabitants were bothered by it. Despite the showers releasing water for hours, the seemingly endless water continued to flow, just as hot as when it began. The showerheads made the women dripping wet, causing the bikinis on their curvy bodies to become slightly transparent, yet they seemed unbothered by the heat, and didn't even appear tired despite massaging Hinata for hours, perhaps a result of Mira's alterations to their bodies. They didn't care for their own conditions, because their angel was far more important. They dutifully fed Hinata by the minute, their loving expressions not faltering for an instant. Several of them reacted with small, gleeful squeals when they felt Hinata's increasing fat press against them. Hinata, too, loved the warm tingling as she slowly gained weight. Her belly already poured outward a few feet before, and the constant flood filling up caused it gradually grow more. It was slight, but Hinata felt all of it. Her growing belly rose up in height, and her expanding hips and thighs lifted her more in the air. Her hands and feet felt even more comfy as her fatty arms and legs widened, and her round, full breasts enlarged as well, while still remaining perky and a mostly round shape.

Hinata's mind eventually turned into mush. She lost focus on everything but the taste of the food, the pleasure the women bestowed upon her, the growth of her body, and the pure sense of fulfillment doing what she genuinely loved. Her belly felt overstuffed, yet strangely empty at the same time, as if Hinata could fill it up even more, which she had every intention of doing. She followed her inner urges, obediently opening her mouth to receive her next bite without breaks. She ran her tongue over the soft pancakes, crispy waffles, tender crunchy chicken, creamy whip cream, sweet berries, and everything else. The human body was programmed to enjoy a stimulation less and less over time, and to eventually get sick of something if they indulged in it too much. But that didn't happen with Hinata. She had eaten thousands of pancakes and waffles by now, but each one was just as tasty as the last. Every morsel still made her taste buds cry out in bliss, and her brain still demanded more every time she gulped one down. All of that, combined with the relaxing shower and gentle touches on her body made this the most comfortable experience of her life. There was nothing to interrupt her enjoyment. Nothing but endless heaven, and Hinata relished every moment of it.

Soon, a new ticklish sensation joined in as several of the women began to lather Hinata's body up with soap. Hinata was too lazy to determine where everyone was, and offered no resistance as she felt her entire body, in addition to her hair, covered with soap. Despite the fact that Hinata was still continuously drenched with water, none of the soap washed off. She idly noticed that the bubbles of the soap worked the same way as the large air bubbles that covered her face and the food, acting as a barrier to prevent water from entering. Yet despite this, Hinata was still fed without a hitch, much to her joy. Satisfaction welled up inside her the same way it did for anyone after a nice, clean bath.

"Hm!" Hinata grunted as the air bubble around her head suddenly gave way, and her entire head was rinsed with water. Thankfully, Charlotte took the time to stuff her mouth beforehand, making Hinata's mouthful nice and safe for her to eat. The rest of her body was rinsed as well, and all of the soap became washed off, apparently having lost its water-repelling properties. The villagers separated the layers of flesh apart before dousing them with water, so not a spot was missed.

After finishing with a loud gulp, Hinata parted her lips for more, but was surprised when the next mouthful didn't come. In addition, the flow of water had stopped as well. The showerheads had all shut off. Opening her eyes, Hinata focused her sight to see what was the holdup.

"There we go. All done!" Mira's voice broke through the silence that had lasted for hours. It was the first sound heard other than running water, Hinata's gluttonous noises, and her gurgling belly. Glancing around, Hinata saw that she was indeed done. There was no more food in sight. The only thing she saw were stacks of empty plates scattered through the entire bathroom. There was hardly any open space left. Practically every inch of the bathroom was nothing but plates.

' _No way… I ate… all that?'_ Hinata had become so lost in her own pleasure that she didn't realize how much she ate. She lost all sense of time, and gave little thought to anything else. Though she could no longer see what she ate, Hinata most certainly _felt_ it. An immensely strong, yet completely painless, pressure built up in her belly, and its digestion was so active that her belly jiggled and bounced on its own without any movement on Hinata's part. Her belly rumbled, churned, and burbled as it converted its breakfast into chakra and fat.

"How was it, Hinata? Was it good?" Charlotte asked with anticipation. The blonde fluttered her eyes, eager to hear her response.

"It was… amazing." Hinata did not lie. She spoke her honest thoughts.

What followed was a swell of glee so great that Hinata practically tasted it. The many women surrounding her all let out sounds of joy and relief before hugging her endless fat.

"My angel… thank you, thank you for forgiving me!" Charlotte practically cried as she wrapped her arms around Hinata's thickened neck, sounding no different than a lovestruck teenager who just made up with her boyfriend.

"Forgive?" Hinata slurred out, not all there mentally due to the non-stop hours of blissful feeding she went through.

"That's right," Mira jumped in, "These girls have been very naughty for not satisfying you enough, Hinata. Of course, a simple breakfast is still rather paltry for your needs, but at least it's a step forward, isn't it?"

Hinata's eyes flickered in understanding after a short moment, and the fatty girl let out a wide smile.

"D-don't worry everyone. It was delicious. I've already forgiven you." Hinata spoke loudly, trying to sound as benevolent as possible, though the way the women all tightened their embraces proved that her words were effective.

Hinata giggled from the sheer amount of happiness inside her. That constant feeling of pleasure became stronger after eating such a massive breakfast. There were no words in the world that described how amazing it felt. The sheer wonder of being immobile was nothing short of mind blowing. It was so good that Hinata was more than willing to play along with everyone's antics. If they wanted forgiveness, then Hinata gave it without hesitation. She wasn't even angry with them in the first place, but that didn't matter. So long as they gave her this much wonderful food, Hinata was content.

"B-but Hinata, this won't satisfy you, right?" Nell shy voice piqued up, the adorable dark green-haired girl peeking at Hinata from behind the massive tit she had spent hours licking and sucking.

"That's right, Nell," Mira added, "It'll take MUCH more than this to please our angel. In fact," Mira looked up towards to open sky where the roof was still parted from her jutsu, "It's already noon. Let's get the next phase under way."

"Yes!" Nell said determinedly before disappearing in a puff of smoke. To Hinata's surprise, _both_ Nells disappeared, which caused her a bit of shock as she had thought the real Nell was here the whole time with just one clone. But instead, it turned out both were clones.

Seeing the look on Hinata's face, Mira teased her, "You're going to love this next part, Hinata. Nell and Lenn have been preparing something extra special for you."

The promise of more pampering made Hinata twitch slightly in excitement. She couldn't hold back the growing smile on her face, which was all the confirmation the ladies needed. What followed next went by rather quickly. After the long, relaxing shower ended, the villagers covered Hinata almost head to toe with dozens of large towels. Some towels were moved by hand, though many others moved on their own, controlled by chakra. The women dutifully made sure to run each towel between Hinata's fat rolls, not missing a spot. Some of the women blew massive gusts of warm air from their lips, a wind jutsu most likely, which served to dry the enormous girl. Hinata giggled and moaned from the constant touches applied to her sensitive skin.

_'Oh gods, there's no way I can resist this.'_

Hinata did not have a single complaint over her treatment so far. Because of everything she had gone through ever since her diet started, Hinata had forgotten how amazing it was to have a hundred beautiful women wait on her hand and foot. But now those memories came rushing back, and Hinata became reminded of the feeling of being treated like royalty. She remembered the feeling of being awoken and receiving a luxurious bath. She remembered the feeling of lazily relaxing while being massaged. She remembered the intense burst of joy she felt whenever she received their words of praise. She remembered the swell of lust whenever she watched them submit to her, love her, obey her. The only difference was that Hinata's increased weight and sensitivity made everything even better, even harder to resist, and even more addictive.

Servants.

That word came back into her mind, and Hinata's nipples hardened in arousal as she watched the women drying her body.

_'If I accept Mira's offer, then everyone will be my… They will serve me every day. Feed me all the time. They will be mine. Mine…'_

Hinata's arousal grew as her mind turned dirty. Her immobile body caused slow yet powerful waves of pleasure through her body, which made her release quiet yet increasingly erotic moans. As she shivered and spasmed, her beautiful servants applied the finishing touches, drying her body up. Afterwards, they covered Hinata's body with their own special brand of moisturizing lotion. Hinata sighed contently as the cool lotion was welcome after spending so many hours in warmth. As they did their work, Charlotte complimented her.

"You're so beautiful, Hinata. There's nothing in this world that compares to you."

Many murmurs of agreement joined in as the others continued to rub the cream into Hinata's skin.

"It's true, Hinata. You're more gorgeous than anything else."

"We love how big and fat you are."

"Please let me make you even more beautiful."

"OOOH!" Hinata moaned much louder this time, feeling the pleasure become much stronger. No matter how many times they did it, Hinata never got tired of receiving praise. That, combined with their firm rubbing, and her expanding body, made the feelings all the better. If they kept this up, Hinata might reach another climax. As Hinata began to rhythmically expand and contract her body as much as her fat allowed, Mira encouraged the others.

"That's it, girls. Watch the way Hinata reacts to you. Just look at how much she loves what we're doing to her. Listen to how much she moans. She feels so good that it's driving her mad. Yet even now, she still wants more."

"She wants more? Is that true, Mira?" One of the women next to Mira asked.

"Yes, Hinata wants more. She's still so hungry and needy. She's needs more love and more food. She's still a growing girl, and we must do more to satisfy our angel. Just look at her. Even now, she's starving and begging for another meal, and she wants to cum so badly."

The surrounding women all gave Hinata intense stares, each of them showing nothing but determination and desire.

"Then we must serve her more."

"We need to feed her more."

"We need to pleasure her more."

Hinata moans became more frequent as her devoted slaves groped her with more fervor. Hinata's mouth was too preoccupied to deny Mira's words, and to be honest, the last thing Hinata wanted was for them to stop.

"Ahh.. oooh! I'm… I'm going to… going to-"

Hinata's movements turned fast and desperate, bouncing her heavy body constantly as the pleasure within her became too much for her to take. A wild smile appeared on her chubby face, and her eyes rolled up and lost focus.

"Yes Hinata, cum! Accept our love. Cum so we can make you cum again!"

"Ahhh… ahhhhh… AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Hinata's mind fell into a storm of pleasure as she came again, thrashing her body in non-stop spasms. She moaned and screamed, letting the orgasm send her mind into nirvana. And as she came, the villagers reacted with joyful smiles, glad at seeing their angel feel good. They squeezed her flesh, paying special attention to her nipples and all other sensitive spots, doing their best to prolong the orgasm as much as possible.

_Several minutes later…_

Hinata let herself relax as her servants carried her back towards the village center. After going through such an intense orgasm and a delicious breakfast, Hinata felt like she was on top of the world, and even now she still went through a constant, unstoppable sensation of tingly pleasure due to her body gaining weight by the minute. It was absurd how good everything felt.

Hinata had been dressed up with little more than a few garlands of purple and lavender flowers that only just barely covered her nipples, and the others she wore were little more than decorations for her growling belly and massive butt. Thankfully, the day was beautiful with a comfortable temperature and a clear blue sky. However, as they approached the town center, Hinata noticed a stark difference.

"Whoa…"

The obese angel gasped when she saw what resided in the town center. Several tall pillars were placed along the ground, each of them decorated with flowers and lavender colored silk cloth that surrounded each pillar while also connecting them together. Floating in between the pillars, supporting by glowing lavender chakra, were several paintings, which Hinata recognized as the paintings she had seen yesterday, all of which depicted her in various poses. There were also several long seats arranged in rows that lead to the center, where there was a massive, cushioned throne. The building was outlined with numerous grills topped with sizzling food, and more than a few plates filled with meat and vegetables.

Hinata's first thought was that it was like a church. An open-air church that wasn't fully enclosed, but instead blended in more with nature, having no roof or walls. But the way the seats were aligned, and how everything was set up to lead up to and emphasize the throne, it felt like a church, or maybe even a royal castle. It was clearly unfinished, having just started construction for what was probably no more than a few hours, but Hinata felt a sharp tingle between her legs and shivered in excitement nonetheless.

She understood why, too. She knew what this was meant for. Mira wasn't kidding when she said to remake this village into a shrine. This was just the beginning. Hinata saw what was one of the first of many creations that would be dedicated to her, elevating her from a simple girl to a divine being of reverence. It was just like when she saw her statue. Hinata experienced that same feeling. She didn't fully understand it then, but she did now. It was the sheer thrill, the massive boost of ego. That feeling of superiority. The indulgence of the idea that she wasn't a regular human, but a queen, a ruler, an angel.

And Hinata understood something else too. That the feeling of indulging in such beliefs aroused her like nothing else. Just the mere thought of sitting in that massive throne made her nipples instantly harden, her privates warm, and her body tingle with desire. It was only her first time seeing it, but she desperately wanted to sit there. She desperately wanted that attention.

But that wasn't the end of it, either. Hinata experienced another twinge of arousal when she saw occupants waiting for her. While the others were feeding her in the bath, this group of women were obviously hard at work building the church. She spotted Nell, Lenn, Kokona, and many others. However, they were all wearing outfits that Hinata had never seen before.

They all wore religious nun habits, but in a different, and very sexualized style. The cloth was mostly lavender in color, and was both very tight and very revealing. The habits were almost completely open in the front, and reached down to just barely cover their butts. It was only because of the clothes on their sides, hips, arms, and head covering that Hinata was able to recognize it as a nun outfit, because outside of that, the front was almost entirely bare. A series of shibari-style bondage ropes connected the two halves of the outfit together. They were perfectly arranged to barely cover their nipples and vaginas, but just barely enough that a single wrong movement would cause them to be revealed entirely. Some of the women were turned around so Hinata would receive a good look from the back, and the rear side was just as scandalous. Most of the back was exposed, and it was cut low enough that the upper-portion of their buttcracks were visible. Most of the women weren't wearing any kind of underwear, which only increased the eroticism. Like the front, there were more rope-like strings that connected the two halves, but unlike the front, the strings were shaped into a mysterious symbol, though one she couldn't identify at the moment.

Though the exposed portions were the most eye-catching, the clothed portions were still a sight to see. The lavender-colored material was flawlessly made without a single tear, blemish, or wrinkle. Stitched into them were a colorful set of embroideries that were all modeled after her body in some way, usually a depiction of her chubby face, bountiful breasts, giant butt, or especially her mountainous belly. Many of them were very elaborate. On Kokona's sleeves were stitchings of Hinata in various states, almost like an evolution chart, starting from her initial skinny body, to her as slightly chubby, then obese, and finally at her current, immobile, beyond obese state. Many of the other ladies had elaborate works of their own, usually showing Hinata being fed, posing flirtatiously, or being pleasured. The decorations came in various forms, but what they all had in common was that they were all centered around her. Yet another visual representation of the obsession they had for her.

But there was another similarity that Hinata noticed. There was a common, recurring symbol that repeatedly appeared on the religious habits. It was the same symbol as the ones that appeared on the exposed backs of the outfit. At first glance she thought the symbol was an eye, but on closer inspection noticed that it was something else. What she initially saw as a pupil was actually a navel, and the roundish object was a belly, her own belly specifically. Coming from behind the belly were angelic-like wings that wrapped around the belly, and a halo that surrounded the whole thing. A fatty belly with wings, surrounded by a halo. A strange idea for a symbol, but one that communicated the ideals of the one wearing it.

Hinata understood what it meant. It was just like a religion. Every religion needed a symbol. A decal that represented the most important parts of its identity. Bountiful Fields viewed Hinata as an angel, which explained the wings and the halo-like ring that surrounded it. And of course, they cherished her fatty body, which explained the fact that her belly was front and center, easily the most important part of the symbol. The belly was depicted as bloated and massive as it could fit into a recognizable symbol. It represented love, divinity, and gluttony. Everything that Bountiful Fields stood for.

Hinata smiled.

She felt that rush get even stronger. That same emotionally needy, ego-centered, rush of bliss that came whenever she saw their obsessive love given form. She knew it was twisted, creepy, and immoral, which only made the rise of pleasure that much stronger. She couldn't stop a moan from escaping her lips, feeling her mind fill with all manner of naughty fantasies on what they were planning to do to her. Even her belly seemed to react, as it grumbled and burbled even more, rapidly digesting its fill so it could receive more. Hinata wanted all of it. Her damaged self-esteem was a black hole, always needing an endless supply of love, attention, and validation. And her body too, needed an endless supply of food. Hinata wanted their food. Hinata wanted their devotion. She couldn't wait for all that food to enter her mouth, and for all these beautiful women to lavish her with loving obsession.

"Welcome to your church, my perfect angel," Lenn said as she bowed deeply, her formal behavior at odds with the erotic clothes that showed off her gorgeous curves. With an apologetic tone, she continued.

"Please forgive us for not having it done, but we promise you that in time it will be a magnificent wonder. Allow us to give you our apology by feeding you this meal and offering our prayers to you."

All of the other "nuns" bowed along with Lenn, which Hinata noticed caused their habits to rise up, definitely revealing their bare bottoms to anyone who looked. Hinata, however, felt no anger. With all this delicious smelling food, and their gorgeous outfits made just for her, the young girl felt nothing but excitement, gratitude, and a very, very intense hunger.

"It looks amazing," Hinata complimented with full sincerity, "You all look so beautiful. Thank you for giving me all of this." Though truthfully, Hinata enjoyed the fact that Lenn apologized. Her increasingly corrupted mind relished the fact that these women always wanted to give her more, and it became harder for Hinata to fight against her gluttonous urges.

Lenn and the others all shivered in happiness. Raising her head, Lenn revealed an overjoyed smile, "Thank you for your forgiveness, my angel. You are always so kind with us. You are without a doubt a dream come true." All of the others nodded in agreement, causing Hinata to experience another tingle of arousal.

"Lenn, I leave the rest in your hands," Mira said to her older sister, "Show Hinata the love and devotion an angel like her needs, and Hinata," Mira turned to her, "Enjoy it to your heart's content. The rest of us will get ready for the next event."

Mira's bikini-wearing group then moved to transfer Hinata to Lenn's habit-wearing group. Hinata felt herself being hovered by a different set of chakras, enjoying the feeling of being pampered due to gentleness they handled her with. As the religious women carried Hinata to her "throne", she looked around, admiring the church made for her. She didn't care that it wasn't done. Just the idea that she had a church dedicated to her was more than enough. She liked the well-crafted pillars and arches, the decorative flowers, the paintings and smaller sculptures of her, and most of all, the numerous grills lined along the walls, sizzling with food, accompanied by numerous filled plates, and partnered with an attentive nun that threw Hinata a loving smile. Her belly intensified its growling, letting the nuns know that Hinata was still a growing girl who needed lots of food. Hinata's body was turned around as they reached the throne, and the fat girl sighed pleasantly as she was placed upon the comfortable cushions.

 _'All this is mine… mine… mine…'_ the throne's height granted Hinata a vantage point to see the entirety of her church, her followers, and the cooking grills. Hinata's mind delved further into lust and pride as the sight burned into her memory. The idea of being an angel. Being the ruler of the world. Everything that Mira promised her. It had never felt more like a real possibility than it did now. And just as it felt real in her sight, it also became a real temptation in her mind. Hinata felt her body, her urges, her essence, all cry in a unified voice to accept it. There was still a part of her that clung to her duties as a ninja, but it was at a clear disadvantage, and if this glorious treatment continued, then it would be quashed for good. Something that Mira had full intent on doing.

"Aaaahh," Hinata sighed dreamily as she took in the many delicious scents, relaxing comfortably on her throne. Her fatty arms couldn't even reach the armrests, and her enormous butt and thighs almost completely covered the bottom half. Truthfully, Hinata was so utterly obese that her fat nearly hid the entire throne from view, but it didn't bother her. Hinata's own body was the most comforting of all, and the throne still served its purpose in elevating her pride. That said, the cushions were still extremely soft and durable. She could tell they were enhanced by some sort of jutsu to remain cool and supportive despite having to hold her literal thousands of pounds of weight. She welcomed anything to make her endless comfort even stronger.

"Hmmmmm," She moaned again, taking another deep whiff of the next meal being prepared for her. Her enhanced sense of smell picked out everything being made: beef, chicken, onions, rice, soy sauce, teriyaki, cheese, bread, and so much more. Though she was relaxed, Hinata's belly vibrated and jiggled, converting its oversized load into more fat cells to further enhance Hinata's beauty. As the minutes passed, the absurdly massive breakfast from before was rapidly broken down and digested, and her belly turned less taut, while gradually becoming bigger and fatter. But left in the aftermath was a now quickly emptying belly, and Hinata found herself getting rather hungry.

The sounds coming from her belly transitioned from digestive churning to a raging roar, shaking the pillars and stovetops.

"Ah, please forgive us Hinata. Your lunch will be done in just a few moments." Lenn apologized as she trotted up to Hinata, her curves and bust bouncing as she ran, straining her already tight clothes.

 _'Gods! I already ate so much. How am I still hungry!?'_ Hinata couldn't believe her own appetite. Her breakfast was greater than the massive dessert she had from yesterday. It took Hinata outright starving herself to be willing to eat that much, yet here she was, not even a single day later, and she was on the track to exceed that amount with ease. And what's more was that Hinata knew she'd be able to eat much, much more. Her mind and body didn't protest at all to the idea of gorging herself once more. In fact, the opposite was true. Her mental urges demanded that she stuff herself full again, and Hinata couldn't help but agree. Just smelling that food, hearing that sizzling, imagining the exquisite flavor, experiencing the feeling of an overstuffed belly again.

_'Oooh! I gotta have it! I don't care! I wanna eat again. I wanna eat again so bad!'_

"AUGH! Oooh, f-feed me! I'm still so hungry. Feed me. Feed me!" Hinata begged as she squirmed her endless flesh as much as she could, which sent jiggling waves through her skin. At the sound of her voice, several women rushed to Hinata's belly, gently massaging it while they whispered words to soothe Hinata's mood.

"Oh, you poor thing. Shh, it's okay, baby. We'll get you filled up right away," Lenn cooed as she used her special technique to give Hinata an enhanced belly rub.

Hinata moaned as she felt a multitude of small hands rub her belly, which pleased her greatly due to her extra-sensitive skin. Hinata drank in the feeling of being spoiled. Their touches were welcome, but more than anything else, it was the way they smothered her with attention that Hinata loved. It made Hinata more needy, and her feeders never ceased to give Hinata everything she wanted in return. An endless cycle designed to make Hinata as dependent as possible, and it worked magnificently.

"Ahh, yes! Touch me more," Hinata moaned again, greedily encouraging their devotion to her, "Hmm! Thank you, thank you. Ahh, I can't wait. Please feed me!"

The women surrounding Hinata all quivered in pleasure as their angel gave them orders. They lavished Hinata with their loving gazes, eyes filled with love and devotion.

"Anything for you, sweetie." Lenn said before gently planting a loving kiss on Hinata's belly. Hinata's demands disrupted the ceremony the ladies were planning, but none of them were the least bit bothered by it. Hinata's desires overrode anything else, and that's precisely how they wanted it.

The way they acted was not lost on Hinata either. She saw the way they practically melted in their presence, and how eager they were to obey her orders. It felt amazing. So much that Hinata felt a growing arousal join her hunger. Mira had turned them all into obsessive cultists, and Hinata got off on taking advantage of it. The immorality of it only made the act even more enticing.

It didn't take long for food to reach Hinata's lips once again. Her caring servants hastily took several of plates which were already filled up, and sent them flying near Hinata's head. The plates were soon accompanied by four women, each of them wearing expressions filled with nothing but a desire to serve. No more than mere seconds later, the four ladies all took a combination of hearty steaks, large, overstuffed sandwiches, and presented them to the starving angel. Hinata stretched her jaw wide open, and experienced the heavenly feeling of devouring yet another massive meal.

"Hmmmmm," Hinata moaned contently as she took a massive bite off a sandwich that was filled with layers of meat, vegetables, cheese, and an unknown yet delicious sauce. The hot, toasted bread and tender meat made her want to sing in joy from the flavor, though she opted instead to just gobble the whole thing up. Everything felt right whenever Hinata ate. She loved the taste, and wanted nothing more in that moment than to eat everything down to the very last crumb.

"She's so beautiful."

"I love it when you eat, Hinata."

"Please grow fatter for us, Hinata."

"Let us feed you forever."

The four surrounding women all heaped words of love and praise to Hinata. They all wore those same nun outfits. The women, named Maki, Taniba, Lila, and Chiyo, were all around a decade older than Hinata, and each of them was converted by Mira several years back. All four were of course, beautiful and full-figured. They rarely got the chance to feed Hinata up close, thus they were given the opportunity by Lenn in order to make sure every woman got their chance to bond with their angel, and they treated it as a special opportunity. They watched in awe as they fed Hinata mouth-stretching sandwiches, giant steaks, and more, admiring the angel's overweight beauty and endless hunger.

"Hmmm," Hinata grunted slightly. An idea had suddenly come to her. While it was true that Hinata wanted to keep eating, she was also curious, and eager, to see what this supposed "ceremony" was about. Though her desire for doing so wasn't for the most noble of reasons. Hinata knew that whatever the religious ritual was would ultimately center around her, and her increasingly perverted mind wanted to see how far the women here were willing to go for her. Hinata didn't want to wait until after she was done eating, especially with her seemingly endless appetite. It wouldn't be a problem, Hinata figured. She could easily eat and listen at the same time, and such multitasking had increasingly become a necessity for her.

After Hinata emptied a few dozen plates of food, she quickly took the chance to speak before her mouth got filled with barbeque ribs again, "Hm, ah, Lenn. I-Is it alright if you continue the ceremony? You don't have to wait for me."

"You want us to start, Hinata? A-are you sure, sweetie? You don't have to force yourself. We can always delay it until after you're done. We'll have to reschedule things a little bit, but it won't be a problem. We can always accommodate your appetite." Though Lenn tried to put Hinata first, the fat girl could tell by the slight bit of eagerness in Lenn's voice that she really wanted to initiate the ceremony. Knowing that detail just made Hinata more determined. That said, Hinata still used the opportunity while Lenn spoke to steal another mouthful of food.

After swallowing, Hinata leaned her head back and let out a massive, twenty-second-long belch that caused the entire "church" to vibrate dangerously. Though nothing had fallen, another few belches like that might have caused the whole thing to collapse. Then, like nothing happened, Hinata simply responded, "It's okay Lenn. You don't have to wait. Please, do it right now. I'll be just fine."

Lenn gasped in joy after being given permission, "Oh, thank you Hina-bunny! You're always so considerate to us. We'll make it worth your attention, I promise!"

Hinata smiled inwardly to herself, confident that she made the right decision. Even if she is technically meant to be a ruler, it's not as if Hinata wanted to be a cruel ruler. If these women were going to be her literal servants dedicated to her every need, then the least she could do was return some of the kindness. As Hinata's mouth was stuffed yet again, she did her best to chew the food while also watching intently as the "church ladies" organized themselves in rows in front of her. Hinata was grateful for the fact that it wasn't that difficult splitting her attention between food and watching the events unfold. The explosive flavor was strong enough to make her enjoy it even while she took focus away from it.

"Mm?!" Hinata let out a surprised grunt with her mouth full. Singing. Hinata heard the most beautiful singing, as if it came from the very angels of heaven. Looking down, she saw two rows of nuns, lined up perpendicular to her along each wall. There had always been singers in Bountiful Fields, but their voices were far more beautiful than she had ever heard them before. Though it was faint, Hinata felt slight pulses of chakra coming from their mouths. They sang in a language that Hinata did not recognize, yet there was something about it that gave her the feeling that the song was about her. Their voices carried a tone of devotion, love, and subservience. The singing was so lovely that Hinata became a little self-conscious of the noise her rumbling belly made. While her belly was quieter now that Hinata had another large meal to fill it with, its digestion was quite audible. Fortunately, none of the singers appeared to be bothered by her, and the girls around Hinata's head fed her with an eagerness that showed that they wanted her to keep eating.

As they continued to sing, the remaining women all clasped their hands in prayer. And as they did so, the lighting of the entire open-air church shifted. The very sunlight itself dimmed slightly, casting a great shade over the entire village, all except for Hinata herself. Rays of sun illuminated the church, though the most radiant beam of all was centered on Hinata herself, like a spotlight. This was further enhanced by visible streams of colorful chakra that slowly revolved around her corpulent body. The overweight girl's emotions swelled as the very environment itself seemed to revolve around her. In that moment, Hinata felt that she had become more than just the focal point of Bountiful Fields, but the focus of the very nature itself. The spectacle amazed Hinata such that she actually stopped chewing for several seconds. Though she was mostly certain that the sky for the entire world hadn't changed, the mere fact that it at least appeared to be still shocked, and elated her.

Hinata's attention was temporarily captured by an extra juicy burger held in front of her, which she proceeded to chomp down quickly due to how tasty it smelled. After she had the whole thing in her mouth, she resumed watching the sight before her, and saw Lenn slowly walk up to her belly, still holding her hands in prayer. Once Lenn reached her, she turned around to face the women. The moment she did, the singers quickly stopped, and everything went quiet. Even the birds and insects from the outside stopped, as if everything quieted down purely for Hinata's sake.

"Ladies of Bountiful Fields, I am very pleased for us to have finally achieved our greatest dream. Just think of how many times we've dreamt of this very day. We've lived our entire lives aimlessly and without purpose. We had nothing to look forward to other than endless, excruciating days filled with misery as we existed purely for the sake of an uncaring society and trapped in bloody wars. I remember those days all too well, and every day I wished to run away from it all."

"Yet everything changed the fateful day that I received that dream, or rather, a vision. A vision sent by the very same beautiful, gorgeous, utterly perfect angel that sits before you now."

Hinata blushed as she felt the many nuns gaze upon her with adoring gazes.

"Our angel, our precious angel, promised to rescue all of us from our despair. One by one, she appeared in our dreams, showing us true happiness that she would bestow upon the world. She showed us her beauty, her kindness, her patience, and above all else, her hunger. Perhaps for many of us, the sight of her form for the first time was strange to us. The sight of an angel with such a size went against what our old homes taught us to strive for. But as we all soon learned, her immense body captured our minds in ways that we could not understand, and she remained in our thoughts even as our minds tried to convince us it was wrong. Little by little, she taught us, trained us, and revealed to us how much better the world could be if we simply just threw our old, pathetic lives away, and embraced her warm, endless flesh. I still remember how it was for me. Every time I indulged in fantasies about her, I'd feel my very soul fill with her love and warmth. Every time I thought about touching Hinata, holding Hinata, kissing Hinata, _feeding_ Hinata, I would just…"

Lenn paused for a moment to hold her own body, trembling in pleasure. Such behavior would normally be inappropriate for a situation like this, but this was no ordinary sermon. After recovering, she continued with her voice dripping with passion.

"Hinata's love filled me more each day. I couldn't stop thinking about her, and soon she became my everything. She gave me a purpose: to live as her loyal servant, feeding her and making love to her every day. And the moment I embraced that feeling, I felt the greatest happiness in the world. All of my life's despair vanished, and I knew what I was meant to be. What WE were meant to be."

The nuns all revealed expressions of empathy and understanding. They were not taken aback by Lenn's words, but rather the opposite. They all felt the same as she did.

"And now…" Lenn turned towards Hinata, the older woman's voice colored with breathless desire, "Our angel has blessed us with her presence at last. Of course, our angel was clever. She couldn't reveal her true beauty right away. She came to us in disguise, hidden in a tiny, skinny form. It was her way of testing us, to see if we were capable of pleasing her. However, our efforts were not nearly enough to satisfy Hinata. We were too selfish, too greedy, too sinful. Yet despite all of that, Hinata accepted us anyway. She accepted us even though we failed to return that kindness."

Still facing Hinata, Lenn lowered down to her knees, and held her arms apart in submission.

"We must atone for our failure."

The moment she finished speaking, a blue aura of chakra appeared on Lenn's body, causing Hinata to stop eating in surprise. It wasn't just Lenn either. Countless markings appeared all along the church floor, markings which radiated with intense power, and coalesced into a circle that surrounded Lenn. All of the other nuns, which previously had their hands clasped in prayer, were instead all maintaining hand signs.

' _What is this?!'_ Hinata's eyes widened. This was more than just a simple sermon. What were they about to do?

"To make a goddess like Hinata happy," Lenn licked her lips, "We must become servants in both body and mind. We must become what we were always meant to be. And in order to achieve our purpose, we must make a sacrifice."

 _'A sacrifice?!'_ Hinata felt a bit of panic. _'Lenn, what are you-'_

"We must sacrifice our very freedom!"

Hinata gasped as a sudden burst of chakra-powered electricity erupted from the countless runes and markings on the ground. Even without her byakugan, Hinata could feel and see an enormous amount of chakra come from them and rush into Lenn's body. But it wasn't just Lenn either. Hinata felt chakra coming from herself as well, as if her very essence was being pumped into the smaller woman's body.

Lenn's lips parted as she began to scream. Hinata flinched in fear at first, but she was stunned at what to do. She couldn't tell if Lenn was screaming in pain, pleasure, strain, or all of the above. The woman desperately clutched at her own body, as if trying to keep herself from tearing into pieces. Chakra flooded into Lenn, causing the woman to writhe in what seemed like pain.

"Ah…ah!" Hinata wanted to say something, fearing for Lenn's safety, but the words did not come out. However, none of the other women reacted with any alarm. Instead, they maintained their concentration without a hitch.

"Gaaaggh! I…I feel it! I feel… Hinata… entering… me! Aaagh!" Lenn moaned in pain, yet there was an undeniable hint of pleasure in her voice, as if she wanted this. Lenn yelled as she threw her head back, clutching her arms in her hands, digging her fingernails in, almost to the point of drawing blood. At that moment, her outfit loosened, revealing most of her body, and on her flesh, Hinata saw markings appear. The markings appeared all over Lenn's body, head to toe, and looked almost exactly like the marks of a curse seal. They were pitch black, thick, wavy, and filled with power. Hinata could even feel a portion of herself enter Lenn's body, and it filled Hinata with an indescribable feeling. It was as if she could sense and feel Lenn's very being. Like Lenn had become a part of her. Hinata felt Lenn's chakra, her body, even her very urges.

Lenn released one last, and very intense moan as whatever ceremony she was subjected to seemed to be coming to an end, but not before leaving one last marking on her neck, resembling a collar.

Lenn let out a long, relieved sigh as the raging chakra died down, and the markings on the ground faded away, but the marks on her body remained. It looked very similar to Orochimaru's curse seal, yet somehow it felt even more powerful.

"What… is that?" Hinata's thoughts inadvertently left her lips.

"The Seal of Slavery." Kokona, who was in the front row close to Lenn, overheard Hinata's words, and answered with pride.

"Seal of… Slavery?" Hinata had never heard of such a thing in her life.

"Yes, one of Bountiful Fields' greatest creations, with special thanks to both Mira and yours truly. A powerful sealing technique that permanently binds one person as the obedient servant of another. The master and slave can sense and feel each other's desires, making it easier for the slave to take care of her master's needs. The moment you feel hungry, or needy, Lenn will know instantly, and she can rush to your side right away. And most importantly…"

Kokona turned to Hinata, looking deeply into her eyes.

"The master can take control of her slave anytime she wants. Lenn's body and mind belong to you now. You can make her do anything you want, punish her whenever you want, even end her life if you wanted to. And there's _nothing_ Lenn could do to stop you."

Hinata shuddered. She knew none of Kokona's words were lies. To think that such a nightmarish technique actually existed.

"Lenn is my… slave?" Hinata's entire body tingled, and a strange feeling grew inside her. She looked down towards her first slave, grappling with the realization of the threshold she had just crossed. However, none of the others shared Hinata's turmoil. Instead, they showed nothing but words and reactions filled with celebration.

"Congratulations, Lenn! You've finally become one with our angel."

"Oooohh, I'm so jealous!"

"Lenn, Lenn! How does it feel?"

The newly transformed "slave" slowly ran her hands up her body, rocking her hips alluringly.

"Hmmm… it feels _wonderful_." Lenn's face showed no negativity. She was happy, no, overjoyed! Hinata couldn't believe it. This woman just gave away her freedom. She lost the one thing that human beings cherished above all else. And Lenn loved it! She loved it! And the responses she received showed that the other women were more than eager to join her. They gazed upon Lenn with envious stares and an anxious glee to join her.

_'Oh gods. Everyone is so happy. They actually want to be mine! They want to be my… my…'_

"AAH!" Lenn suddenly yelped as her body shivered violently, "Ooh, I feel it! I feel Hinata's desire flooding into me! It's… so strong!"

Lenn continued to moan as her body twitched heavily, and her breath quickened. Hinata gasped as she felt a strange sensation coming from the smaller woman. Hinata could feel it, too. She felt Lenn's rapidly growing excitement. It felt separate from her own, yet somehow Hinata could tell what Lenn was experiencing.

"Lenn, tell us! What is it like? What is Hinata feeling?"

Lenn licked her lips, her face turning seductive.

"I feel Hinata's hunger, her joy, and her lust. More intense than even the strongest tsunami, and I can feel it all inside my body. Oh, Hinata, I knew it. I knew you would be happy if I became your obedient slave. Hee hee, you naughty, naughty girl."

Hinata quickly turned red in the face, having been caught.

"N-n-no, I-I-"

"You can't hide it from me, Hinata. I feel your desire, just as you feel mine. You want this. You want me to be your loving, loyal pet."

Hinata's weight prevented her from hiding her embarrassment. There was nothing Hinata could do to hide her red face, or her quickened breath, or her slightly hardening nipples. She tried to deny it, but…

"Well don't be ashamed. I love it. I love being your adoring, slutty, submissive pet. Do it. Order me, Hinata. Don't hesitate. Use me right now!"

An upswell of eager voices came from the many observing women. They cheered and egged Hinata on, insisting that she make her first order. Hinata shook with nervousness as she felt those urges again. The thoughts from last night came rushing back to her, when Hinata, in the midst of her hunger-induced madness, called the women her slaves. That desire never truly died down, and now Hinata sensed it coming back. Hinata tried to suppress these dark thoughts, but ironically, this only made the thoughts grow even larger. After a gulp, Hinata looked down at Lenn, examining the way her loosening clothes revealed more of her pale flesh, covered with the thick, dark markings. A sudden, fleeting thought ran through Hinata's mind. A thought on what Lenn's body looked like under that skimpy nun habit.

"Ah, I feel Hinata's desire again! You wish to see me strip, my dear? Of course, my angel~."

"Eep!" Hinata mouth dropped open at Lenn's words. She tried to interject, but her voice was overwhelmed by the excited gasps from the audience. The moment Hinata imagined the idea of Lenn's bare body, the cursed marks on the woman's body flickered with chakra, and she began to obey. Lenn wore a rapturous expression as she started to strip down. She danced erotically, purposely letting the already loose outfit slowly slide down her body. Lenn let the top half of her outfit fall, revealing her beautiful breasts with skin so flawless that she seemed to glow. Then, she turned away from Hinata, bent down her knees slightly, and slowly pulled her clothes down past her hips, making sure Hinata saw every inch of her shapely butt be revealed. The markings of the slave seal were present all over Lenn's bare body, and the only enhanced her beauty. Hinata had never seen Lenn look so beautiful before. Even the slight signs of aging she once had were gone, and her body now expressed nothing but youthful radiance. It wasn't just Hinata's imagination either, as the others clearly noticed it as well, and they all quietly whispered words of praise and joy over how wonderful Lenn appeared.

"Hah! Would you look at that!" Kokona suddenly expressed in triumph, "You don't look a day over 20, Lenn. Hinata's high-quality chakra really made the de-aging process work without a hitch!"

Facing Hinata again, Lenn smiled as she stared expectantly at Hinata. She did not need to speak for Hinata to understand what she wanted next. She was waiting for her next order. She wanted Hinata to order her again, and was fully confident that Hinata would do so. Hinata herself had grown much warmer. She had just ordered one of her new "slaves" for the first time. Even if Hinata had not spoken anything out loud, she knew that it was because of this new seal that Lenn had stripped down. The moment Hinata imagined Lenn naked, she felt that desire flow into Lenn, and that urge was what drove the older woman to obey. And she did it so unquestioningly too. The women had always done whatever Hinata asked before, but the fact that she literally forced them to obey her this time made it feel completely different. And that realization only made Hinata's thoughts turn darker.

Hinata's eyes focused on Lenn's neck, taking notice of how it looked similar to a collar around her neck. It was like she was Hinata's pet. Her own obedient, loyal dog…

"ARF! ARF! ARF!" Hinata, and the others gasped as Lenn suddenly lowered herself on all fours and barked like a dog. The naked woman shamelessly barked with submissiveness, even hanging her tongue out and panting like a cute little puppy.

 _'No way…'_ Nobody said a word for the next minute. Nobody other than Lenn, who continued to bark and act just like a dog. Hinata couldn't control herself. The sight of Lenn acting like her personal pet filled her with shame and arousal, and the lustful part of her was winning the mental battle. She couldn't stop herself from delving deeper into her fantasies, fantasies which Lenn was more than happy to act out in front of everybody. Everyone watched in shock and disbelief as she twirled around, sat on her legs while hanging her hands up in front of her, and even rolled over on her back, panting, whimpering, and barking the whole time.

 _'Oh no… oh no…'_ Hinata couldn't believe her own thoughts. She felt so exposed, having her deepest fantasies re-enacted by Lenn, but she also couldn't stop the extreme swell of passion inside her. Hinata could do nothing but shamefully enjoy Lenn's behavior, listening to her barking, crawling, and panting. If she had a tail, it would have been wagging profusely.

Eventually, Hinata ran out of things to think of, and instead just watched as Lenn looked up her, still on all fours, panting happily as she waited for her next command. Lenn showed no signs of disapproval. Not even a bit. She loved everything Hinata forced her to do, and eagerly awaited what was planned for her next.

However, Hinata's belly had its own plans. It gurgled loudly, breaking Hinata out of her thoughts, and reminding her that it had actually been a few minutes since she had last eaten. As soon as that happened, Lenn immediately ceased her canine roleplaying and instead climbed up on Hinata's belly, suddenly acting like her usual self again.

Once she reached the fat girl's head, Hinata saw Lenn's newly changed body up close, and couldn't help but admire just how beautiful she looked.

"Thank you, my angel," Lenn swooned, "Thank you for your divine blessing. Now I can be yours forever. Please, allow me to soothe your poor, empty belly."

The four women who were feeding Hinata earlier gracefully bowed out, and climbed back to the ground, allowing Lenn full access to Hinata. The many plates of food still hovered around her, and Lenn gently took one of them. With a wave of her hand, a large sandwich rose into the air. With her face filled with obsessive love, Lenn offered the sandwich to Hinata, hovering it near her lips.

 _'So beautiful,'_ was Hinata's thought as she saw the wonderful sight before her: delicious food, and a beautiful servant. Giving in to the mouth-watering smell, she opened her mouth, and allowed Lenn to feed her.

"M-M-M-ME NEXT!" Nell's voice suddenly erupted loudly. The shy girl couldn't take it anymore. The sight of Lenn acting like a loyal pet aroused the green haired girl to no end. Nell had always fantasized about becoming Hinata's slave, and the fact that her dream was now within her grasp destroyed her patience. She wanted, _needed_ , to be enslaved. Her oversized breasts bounced heavily as she ran to the same spot Lenn was once at, almost tearing her outfit due to how much her tits tried to escape their tight bindings.

"Yes, continue the ceremony!" Lenn called out as she kept shoving large sandwiches down Hinata's gullet, "Don't wait on me. All of you need to experience this incredible feeling as well. Believe me when I say it's worth it. Don't stop until every single of you become Hinata's slaves!"

The excitement in the air was palpable. Hinata had never imagined anyone could be this eager to become literal slaves. The scantily-clad nuns murmured gleefully amongst themselves and shook with impatience when Nell had already beat them to the punch. They quickly coupled their hands together again as they initiated a second ceremony, though with far more haste this time. Hinata's eyes were taken in by Lenn's new form. As she ate, Hinata felt small portions of her chakra flow into Lenn. Even if she did not know the intricacies of this sealing technique, she knew that her own body was serving as fuel to rework Lenn's body. Lenn's grey hairs had disappeared, her slight wrinkles were gone, her body emanated with youth, and most of all, she felt Lenn's very soul binding itself to her. Tears of happiness gathered at the corners of Lenn's eyes as she fed Hinata. She sobbed and constantly expressed words of gratitude for having been "blessed" by Hinata.

"Aaahhh!" Nell's pain and pleasure-filled voice echoed in the air as she too was enslaved. Though Hinata focused on eating, she felt her chakra enter Nell's body, and flinched as she felt a tidal wave of lust hit her. Just as Hinata could feel Lenn's desires, she felt Nell's too, which in turn made Hinata all the more excited.

Hinata moaned as the new beauty entered her sight. Nell had climbed up next to Lenn, and she too had become blessed. Nell's body had also been covered with markings, along with a pattern around her neck that resembled a collar. Nell had always been absurdly gorgeous, yet somehow she managed to look even better than ever. Her pale, flawless skin seemed to glow, and her already outrageous curves became even more pronounced. Unlike Lenn, Nell still wore her skimpy outfit, but seeing her voluptuous body practically bursting out of her restrictive clothes was sexier than if she had been simply nude. Her excessive breasts flowed past the tiny strings connecting the halves of her habit together, the short dress just barely covered her butt, and the side-slits provided a tantalizing peek of her wide hips and thighs.

"Ah! I-I-I feel it too! I feel… Hinata's desires!" Nell cried out, suddenly seizing up, "Y-y-you want to see me pose for you, Hinata? I-I'll do it, I'll obey!"

Hinata didn't intentionally try to command Nell, but the sight of her made Hinata admire her body, and by doing so, caused her inner thoughts to take control of the shy girl. With an intense blush and an equally intense gaze full of love and hunger, Nell made pose after pose for Hinata, making sure to emphasize her bouncy melons, perfect legs, and large butt. Her confident poses were completely incongruous with her withdrawn personality, but the slave seal forced her to obey, and there was nothing Nell could do to stop it.

"Isn't it wonderful, Nell?" Lenn asked while still feeding the fat angel, "Hinata is making you into her personal sex doll."

"Ahh, yessss, I love it. I love being Hinata's slave," Nell hissed in pleasure as the seal forced her to squeeze her own tits. Her hands were tiny in comparison to her breasts, and her fingers sank in deeply as she groped herself. The eroticism of the act flipped Nell's sex-crazed switch, which only made her violate herself with more fervor, and her moans became much louder.

Soon, more slave converts joined the fray. One another the other, more women climbed up to Hinata, each of them overjoyed as they showed off their slave markings. From Kokona to Maki and more. And with each enslaved arrival that Hinata saw, the more aroused she felt. Her mind kept replaying the same thoughts in her head over and over. These women were hers. They were her slaves. They were her servants. She could do anything she wanted with them. Whatever she wanted. And that arousal was reflected into her slaves. They felt Hinata's devilish lust for them, which only made them that much more submissive to her desires.

Unable to keep it bottled up anymore, Hinata made her feelings known.

"Ooooh! All of you are so amazing! I love it! I love having you as my slaves. Obey me, obey me!" Just like from yesterday, Hinata got off on seeing these women submit to her. But unlike yesterday, this was no longer a form of roleplay. This was real, more real than it had ever been. They had become her true slaves in body and mind. Hinata had full control over them, and the mere realization was enough for her to reach a sexual climax. Hinata nearly screamed as her body erupted in pleasure, shaking violently as a storm of bliss rushed through her being. She wanted her slaves to prolong her pleasure by groping her, and wordlessly, that command entered the minds of her slaves. They obediently ran their hands, tongues, and bodies along Hinata's sensitive skin, making her moan harder.

Wanting to experience more, Hinata mentally wished for her servants to kiss her, and they followed her command without question. No less than six slaves attacked Hinata's lips, all of them furiously making out with her in a battle of hot lips and tongues. Once satisfied, she mentally commanded them to pull back and show off for her, which they did. Hinata's sight filled with dozens of women performing an erotic dance, each of them giving it their all to excite their angel. They turned their dances into a striptease, either by loosening their threads just enough to barely keep their habits on, or just slipping out of them outright, revealing their blessed bodies to their angel. The slaves moaned with blissful delight, feeling pleasure simply by obeying Hinata's orders, and they begged for more. Hinata enjoyed it to such a degree that she even forgot to eat. Playing with her slaves was so much fun!

 _'More, I need more!'_ Soon, Hinata's will to control her slaves further reached a breaking point. Ropes of visible blue chakra burst from her body and latched onto the "collars" around each woman's neck.

"Huh? W-what's this?!" Nell paused her dancing, eyeing the leash connected to her neck with surprise.

"Hinata? Are you doing this?" Even Lenn was caught off guard. She traced her fingers along her collar, curiously trying to touch the chakra leash, though her fingers went right through it.

"How odd," Kokona muttered as she studied her own leash, "I even helped Mira develop this technique, yet I've never seen this part of the technique. Could it be that Hinata her-HUGUUURK!"

Kokona was cut off as an unknown force suddenly choked her. She sputtered and gasped, grasping her neck in a feeble attempt to free herself. It wasn't just Kokona either. Lenn, Nell, everyone. They were all being strangled by their collars. Some of the girls were even slightly lifted off the ground, kicking and twisting as they were rendered helpless. For the next few seconds, they struggled in desperation and confusion. But then at the very same time, they realized what the cause was as they felt a singular desire fill their bodies.

"Hee hee hee hee…"

It was Hinata that was strangling them.

"Hee hee! Slaves… slaves! Obeeeey!" Hinata giggled madly as she tightened the leashes, choking her slaves even more. Hinata's lust had gone out of control. Having her own slaves was the hottest thing in the world, and it reached a point of no return. Hinata HAD to dominate them more. Hinata didn't know how she did it, or how she even knew how to do it, but somehow, she figured out how to manipulate the slave seal in ways that even the creators did not foresee. She generated chakra leashes that linked to her slaves' collars, and used her chakra that lived inside the villagers' bodies to strangle them. And the sight of her good, lowly slaves being strangled only ignited Hinata's arousal further.

Hinata licked her lips at the sight of her beloved, beautiful slaves struggling for their lives. Hinata had no true desire to deal harm to them, but her sadism exploded in size. Their constant submission to her caused Hinata to develop a desire to dominate she never knew existed in her. After all, if they were going to insist on being her pets, then Hinata might as well accept it like any good master should.

In an instant, Hinata ceased her choking, and allowed her slaves to breathe again. However, they had no time to recover. The ladies' all yelped in muffled voices as Hinata reeled them all in, causing all of them to slam face-first into Hinata's fat. As a result, many of them were left with their behinds sticking in the air, which gave Hinata an even naughtier idea. Forming her chakra, she put her next plan into action.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

Hinata began to spank them. Once again utilizing her chakra in new ways, she repeatedly slapped the bouncy asses of her slaves using purely her chakra. Her chakra escaped from the bodies of her women before forming into large, invisible hands, which then swung down to spank her slaves _hard_.

"AUGH! EEEEKK! AAAHH!"

"OOH! HinatAAAAaa! AUUGH!"

The cries of her slaves filled the air as Hinata relentlessly punished them. Hinata forced their bodies to push their hindquarters into the air, thus not a single one of them could escape their fate. For the ones who still had their clothes on, the short nun habits rode up, exposing their large, soft butts to Hinata's mercy. At first, their voices were full of shock and confusion at having been turned into helpless marionettes, but as the minutes went by, their surprise turned into joy and their confusion turned into lust.

"OOH! Oh, Hinata! OOH! I can't believe you… OH… made the slave seal do thiiIIISS!" Kokona yelled out in between spanks. She had a smile of admiration over how Hinata mastered the seal to such a degree that she actually caused it to do something new.

"AHHHH! AAAAHHHH! AAAHHH! A-Amazing! AHH! Oh gods, you're amazing, Hinata! OOHH! I love it! I love it! AAHH! Spank us more, Hinata! OOOH! Punish us harder, sweetie! AAAHHH!" Lenn moaned non-stop from the mixture of pain and pleasure as her master used her like the toy she was.

"AAAHH! OOOHHH! NHOOOOHH! HUUOOO! H-HARDER! HARDER!" Nell was already driven mad. Her eyes rolled up and tongue hung out, driven to orgasm purely from her spanking. A crazed smile was on her face, and she submitted completely, giving herself up entirely for her fattened girlfriend.

Hinata spanked every one of her slaves nonstop. Seconds passed into minutes, and Hinata still did not stop. The voices of her masochistic slaves grew into a beautiful melody of moans interlaced between the slapping of flesh. They were beyond overjoyed. Mira converted them all into submissive fanatics that lived for Hinata, and what Hinata was doing was seen by them as a precious gift. The fact that Hinata instantly mastered the seal only served as further proof that she was the angel they were waiting for. They happily indulged in every second of their abuse, enjoying their punishment to the point that it drove them to repeated orgasm, which was then passed on the Hinata due to the seal. They moaned, cried, and begged for more, and Hinata gleefully obliged, just like any good master would.

_Meanwhile, in a separate portion of the village._

"Mira, what's wrong?" Charlotte asked, noticing that Mira seemed to be spaced out while the others in their group were preparing the next event.

Shaking her head, Mira responded, "Oh, nothing is wrong. But… well… let's just say that Hinata did something very surprising."

"She did?" Charlotte asked before smiling. "Well knowing her, I'm sure it was something amazing."

"Indeed," Mira smirked, "Perhaps more amazing than any of us thought."


	13. Love and Mirrors

Hinata let out a satisfied hum as her stretched-out mouth was filled with a variety of tender, juicy meat that were all cooked to perfection. Her changing body had gotten quite skilled at widening her mouth and jaw to be able to take in as much as possible. And once filled, she chomped the meat down with a ravenous hunger fiercer than a wild beast. Her enhanced teeth cut through the sinews of the meat with ease, and it did not take her long to swallow it all up before opening her mouth again for another helping. Hinata felt her entire body expand with increased weight, a feeling which never stopped being enjoyable. Her weight gain had accelerated because of her extreme intake of food. Her breakfast was absurdly large, and this lunch proved to be just as massive. Her body grew by the minute, and her body spread outward several more inches as she ate. Her limbs became ever more useless as her arms and legs fattened. Her breasts grew larger, her butt pushed further out, her sides enlarged, and her belly grew into even more of a behemoth. At this point, she was large enough to fill an entire bedroom.

With the church sermon officially over after every girl in the group was forever bound to Hinata, the event finished off with Hinata being fed a vast amount of hot, delicious food. The light in the sky returned to normal, and the slaves fulfilled their purpose. Many of her newly claimed slaves ran their hands all over Hinata's body, with heavy focus on her belly, doing their best to soothe it while it was hard at work digesting its fill. The remaining slaves were at Hinata's head, making sure that her hungry mouth was full at all times. Hinata had finished "disciplining" her slaves, and the fat girl was thrilled by the feeling of domination. She made sure their soft, plump rears were red and sore, and that every slave knew their place. The ordeal of being ravished by their angel sent the slaves wild, and as a result, many were still tired and slightly out of breath from their constant cries of masochistic pleasure. However, that did not stop them from performing their duty.

"Goodness Hinata. Even now, you're still so hungry," Lenn tittered, enjoying the way her angel ate with such desire.

"You're amazing, Hinata," Kokona added, "But more than anything, I'm still impressed by how you mastered the slave seal so quickly. I only intended for it to force us to obey your orders, but manipulating your chakra to control our bodies like puppets. To be able to use and abuse us like that…"

"It's more proof," Lenn said, "Proof that you really are an angel. An ordinary person couldn't do the things you've done, Hinata. Oooh, I'm so happy! Our dreams are really coming true! I really hope we can please you. Please let us know if you need anything. I promise we'll do it!"

The fact that Hinata apparently had a talent for enslavement was an interesting discovery, and one that made her feel deliciously naughty. Drunk on the feeling of dominance and the flavor of meat, Hinata gulped her mouthful down before responding.

"Don't worry, everyone. You're all doing great. Ah… just… just keep feeding me, and obeying me. Make me feel good. Make me grow bigger."

"Yes, Hinata! We will, we will!"

The women increased their efforts, rubbing deeper into Hinata's fat, and shoving more food into her mouth. They desperately wanted to please Hinata, and would stop at nothing to do so. And as a reward for their obedience, Hinata let her pleasure flicker into the bodies of her servants, causing all of them to react.

"Hng! Oh! This feeling!" Lenn rubbed her legs together as she felt a massive shock of pleasure.

"Ahh! OOoHH!" Nell shuddered so hard that she fell off balance, falling face-first into Hinata's soft fat.

The women rubbing Hinata's belly moaned in unison from Hinata's chakra, and the act only made them more eager to please. Their pressed their entire bodies against Hinata, making sure their hands, breasts, and legs were used as nothing more than tools to pleasure their angel with.

"Hmm, thank you, Hinata. This must be your blessing, right? Thank you for blessing your worthless, no-good slaves." Lenn said raggedly, getting hot and bothered again since her spanking.

 _'Gods, what is happening to me?'_ Hinata thought as she watched the women go crazy over her. Hinata shocked herself, never realizing this kind of mindset could ever exist in her. But even though Hinata knew what was happening, that didn't mean she planned on stopping it. Regardless of whatever hesitation she felt, it didn't change the fact that it felt amazing. Even now, Hinata's perversions brainstormed on what she would make the servants do next once her meal was done. She wanted to see just how far her slaves were filling to fall, and that thought was addicting. That temptation was strengthened by how the villagers interpreted Hinata's actions. Truthfully, all Hinata did was use her chakra that resided in her slaves to pleasure them, something which Hinata was strangely very talented at. But the women saw her every action as a divine blessing, and that idea made her eager to experiment.

That said, it would mostly have to wait until lunch was done, because Hinata was hungry, and she needed to get her belly full first. Her favorite sensation was the increased weight and restriction at her hands and feet. She was already immobile, and the building flesh only made them even harder to move. More weight meant more beauty. Hinata accepted that. Screw whatever the ninja world thought. It was only right for a gluttonous woman like her to become as fat as possible. Hinata wanted to get bigger. She needed to get bigger in order to be attractive for her loving subjects. The fatter she got, the more the women obsessed with her, which then made Hinata fill with an even stronger swell of immoral yet addicting lust.

Perhaps that desire was another reason her appetite continued to grow. She ate not just out of hunger or to see herself gain weight, but also for the sake of seeing the villagers submit to her more. In order to achieve that, Hinata spent the next hour devouring everything the women gave to her. It was incredible how tasty the food was. Hinata never had such juicy burgers and steaks before, and the mixed rice dishes were far beyond anything she had before. Even the meals she had in her first few weeks at Bountiful Fields didn't compare. Whether it was her taste buds becoming more sensitive, or the villagers pouring more effort into their cooking, or perhaps both, it all made each meal more enjoyable than the last.

A large, loud, and lengthy belch signified the end of lunch. Hinata let out a very gratified sigh before a massive mug filled with a calorie-heavy milkshake was placed at her lips, which she accepted with a quick smile before chugging it down. She moaned while drinking, feeling the cold drink flow through her body. She could practically feel the calories turn into fat, making her body expand little by little. Her belly was enormous and tight, completely filled and roaring with the sounds of digestion. Hinata was more than satisfied by the meal, and she let her feelings known by sending her emotions into her slaves, who reacted with loud, sensual sighs.

"Thank you, Hinata. Thank you for eating all of our food." Lenn nearly sobbed as she hugged Hinata's head. She had never seen Lenn so happy.

Hinata smiled back, "Hmm, the food was delicious, and the amount was perfect. But… shouldn't I be the one thanking all of you?"

"No no no!" Lenn said hastily, "It's only right for us to feed you. An angel shouldn't have to exert herself, ever!"

The others all added their comments, agreeing profusely with Lenn. Hinata was a little excited hearing all that. They actually _thanked_ her for being a lazy glutton. They thanked her for abusing them, and treating them like slaves. Living like an angel was amazing!

Feeling flirty, Hinata sent her desires to Nell, and her gorgeous girlfriend gasped before her eyes glazed over with lust, and she obediently joined her lips with Hinata's, making out passionately. They spent the next few minutes kissing, enjoying their intimate moment together. Hinata was about to ramp things up, but was interrupted by a voice.

"Well, well, well. Look at you girls!"

Hinata stopped after hearing the impressed, playful voice of Mira. She, and the others turned to see the village leader approaching them. Mira cheerfully approached the church, which had turned into a jungle of scattered stacks of empty plates, though she stopped right before entering it. Mira herself wore a thick black cloak that almost completely covered her body, though every so often the cloak lifted up just enough to reveal her high heels of similar color. Clearly her cloak was intended to hide a scandalous outfit underneath.

"Baby sis! Baby sis!" Lenn called out, "Look at me! It finally happened. Hinata blessed me with her love!"

"I can tell," Mira said, "Come here, let me get a closer look at you all."

At first, Lenn showed hesitation, not wanting to be away from Hinata's side for a second, but Hinata mentally granted them permission, which caused the slave markings on each woman to flare with chakra, and the women immediately understood Hinata's intentions without a word needing to be spoken. Soon, Mira was surrounded by a group of eager, newly-converted nuns.

"Wow, you all look amazing. Those markings really suit you." Mira smiled as she examined her companions. Though Mira maintained a mostly calm expression, Hinata had a feeling that Mira was holding back a wealth of emotions. Hinata guessed that it might be happiness. This slave seal was clearly still experimental, and the fact that it succeeded so well meant that Mira had just crossed a major threshold in achieving her dream. Even if it was for rather sinister purposes, accomplishing a sealing technique of this caliber must have been an amazing feat for her.

Kokona pushed past the others before reaching Mira, bouncing on her heels, "Mira! The slave seal was a complete success. More than a success in fact. You should have seen what Hinata did with us. You never told me how incredible Hinata's chakra control was. She was able to conjure up leashes, choke us, and even spank our little bottoms!"

Mira chuckled while throwing Hinata a quick grin, "Oh yes, I saw."

Hinata quickly remembered from yesterday that Mira did indeed say something to her about having eyes and ears everywhere in this village. She must have been spying on the whole thing somehow.

"And you, Lenn, I must admit you look fantastic. You don't look like an old hag anymore."

"Oh, shut it!" Lenn playfully snapped back, "You know very well that I barely looked a day over 30. But now look at me, it's like I'm twenty years old all over again, and it's all thanks to our precious angel. Dare I say it, I think I appear younger than you now." Lenn finished by posing, flashing her nudity to her younger sister. Though admittedly Lenn wasn't too far off the truth. She, and the rest of the sealed villagers for that matter, all radiated with the beauty of youth. Lenn's hair was silken black, and she had no wrinkles at all. With the sisters close together, they looked more similar than ever. Mira's more narrowed eyes and sharper facial features were her only main distinguishing factor from her elder.

"But I wonder how it felt, though. Was it good having Hinata treat you all as her little pets?"

The women all swooned in response.

"It's like heaven, Mira," Lenn sighed dreamily, "You absolutely need to get sealed yourself. You have no idea what you're missing. In fact, we can do it right now!"

But to their, and Hinata's surprise, Mira declined.

"I'll have to pass on that, for now at least. Don't worry, I'll get the seal myself eventually, but for now we need to get Hinata to the Room of Ecstasy."

Hinata's eyebrows rose from hearing that name, while all the others let out an "oooooooh" and broke out in a fit of giggles.

"Ah, so it's finally time for that then, huh?"

"Oh dear, hee hee hee."

Hinata heard a loud gulp coming from Nell. Glancing over, she noticed that Nell acted rather fidgety, and her face turned quite red. It seemed that everyone knew about this Room of Ecstasy except for her.

"No way… really?" Lenn gasped, staring at her sister, "B-b-but I thought you were just making dinner."

"I was, but I figured combining a bit of love and food would be best. Besides, I think Hinata is finally ready for it. So, let's not waste time. Come with me Lenn, and you too, Nell. The rest of you continue on with your duties."

"YES MIRA!"

The dozens of sexy nuns scattered into many directions, all still laughing with eagerness and throwing knowing farewell glances at Hinata. Though Hinata did not receive an explanation yet, she had a strong suspicion on what it was. She had always wondered for the longest time why Mira and, until just recently, Lenn always held themselves back when making love to Hinata, and she never got much of a reason other than her body not being ready yet. Seems like now was the time, and that realization filled Hinata up with anticipation.

_Several minutes of an obese girl being carried later._

Hinata let out another massive belch as she was carried towards to the outer part of the village. The women traveling with Mira, still dressed in sexy bikinis, had come to collect Hinata, and they were both carrying and feeding her along the way. Since Lenn and Nell were brought along, they were the main topic of discussion among the girls keeping Hinata off the ground. Nell and Lenn were dressed again, though very loosely, and their sealed bodies were visible to their non-sealed companions.

"Lenn, you lucky girl!" Sayoko gushed, "I can't believe how amazing you look. Your skin is baby-smooth, and those marks suit you perfectly. I'm so jealous!"

"Fufu, it's all thanks to Hinata's blessing. Her divine radiance is what made all this possible." Lenn spoke with pride, almost sounding like she was bragging. She clearly enjoyed showing herself off, and took care to press her arms deeper into Hinata's fleshy butt in order to flaunt her youthful body.

"Damn, Nell!" Charlotte exclaimed as she oogled Nell's body, "You look like even more of a sexy doll than before. And here I thought your boobs and ass couldn't get any bigger. What's it like being Hinata's pet? I bet it feels amazing."

"Mm, yes… I feel Hinata… everywhere…" Nell murmured quietly, only barely paying attention. She appeared to be in her own world, carrying Hinata while staring ahead in a daze. But just like Lenn, Nell's body was perfection. Her ragged nun habit fell to just barely covering her erect nipples, showing her enormous chest which had grown since her enslavement. Her plump thighs pushed up the bottom part of her outfit, causing it to flutter and show her bouncy, enlarged butt. Nell's pale body was flushed and sweaty, and her breathing was heavy, but it was not because of Hinata's weight.

"Hmm, Hinata… even now you're… touching me. Ahh, yes, m-more. Squeeze me… as much… as you want," Nell's voice fell to barely a whisper. She quietly moaned, feeling what Nell was certain to be Hinata's hands groping her body from head to toe. Though none of it was visible, Nell knew it had to Hinata touching her body. Nell sighed lustfully, awash with the fact that her fatty girlfriend was using her body however she wished. This had easily become the happiest day of Nell's life. Her dreams were becoming true. All those years, fantasizing over having an obese lover that she could feed, worship, and serve. Hinata was beyond anything Nell could ever imagine. She was growing to the size Nell wanted, and taking her role as a superior being that Nell always wished to submit to. And yet Nell never thought that it could feel this amazing.

 _'Ahhhh, I'm yours, Hinata. Take me, use me…'_ Nell's eyes glazed over, letting her quiet moans grow louder as Hinata's invisible chakra squeezed Nell's breasts, butt, legs, waist, all of her. The slave seal drastically increased Nell's sensitivity to pleasure, and the quiet yet lustful girl accepted all of it, mentally begging for Hinata to make use of her body even more.

Hinata herself was only slightly aware of what Nell was going through. She currently focused on guzzling the milkshakes the women gathered around her chest kept pouring down her throat. But as she drank, Hinata let herself delve into erotic fantasies over what this "Room of Ecstasy" was going to be, and her mind settled on performing all sorts of sexy acts with the villagers, mostly centered around Nell. This led to Hinata imagining the feel of Nell's voluptuous body, and the softness of her skin. She imagined her hands squeezing Nell's huge tits, and hearing the timid girl moan in submissive pleasure. They felt oddly realistic, as if Hinata was actually touching her. It took her several minutes to realize that her fantasies were being acted on the real Nell herself, though the smaller girl certainly didn't seem to mind.

 _'Damn, I'm so jealous,'_ Charlotte hissed to herself seeing Nell in a perpetual state of bliss. The blonde noticed that Nell's breasts had a strange movement to them, as if something invisible was constantly squeezing them. Charlotte only heard about the slave seal's effects, but she could tell that whatever Nell was going through had to feel amazing. She couldn't wait until she was enslaved too. Charlotte resolved herself to serve Hinata with even more fervor in hopes of getting bound sooner.

Hinata let out a moan of satisfaction as she gulped milkshake after milkshake, but her attention was eventually caught by the changing atmosphere around her. Similar to the church, the surrounding sky darkened, rapidly turning from vibrant afternoon light to a shadowy night. There was also a noticeable red tint to it, which gave her a bit of pause.

_'Mira…'_

This was definitely her doing. It was reminiscent of the hellscape caused by her earlier, although this sky was far less foreboding and sinister. It also helped greatly that Hinata wasn't all by herself this time. The excited chattering from the women below her showed that it wasn't just her seeing all this, and their lack of panic made Hinata feel more comfortable. Turning her head upward, Hinata noticed a gathering of black clouds above the area they were entering, though the rest of the sky was unaffected. Hinata wrinkled her nose as she picked up an unknown, yet sweet scent in the air. It wasn't food, but rather some kind of unknown perfume that she wasn't familiar with.

 _'Ah, w-w-what…?'_ Hinata flinched as the mysterious perfume entered her lungs. It smelled good, but more than the scent, Hinata _felt_ good. She felt her massive body suddenly tingle and heat up. Her heart rate sped up, and she felt a very pleasurable buzz between her legs.

"Hm? What's wrong, Hinata?" One of the girls feeding Hinata asked, though her tone and restrained smile made it obvious that she knew what was happening.

"My… body... is… ahh!" Hinata's voice leaked out as she felt the sensitivity of her body skyrocket, causing the hands against her body, and the air brushing against her skin to feel incredible to her senses. Everything suddenly felt amazing, even from her layers of flesh gently slapping against each other. Though Hinata had never experienced it firsthand before, she knew that whatever she was smelling had to be some kind of aphrodisiac, and a very potent one too. In mere seconds, Hinata went from moderately aroused to extremely, devilishly horny. Suddenly her mind went wild with fantasies of her going wild with not just Nell, but every woman in the village. She imagined herself squeezing her caretakers between her belly layers, sitting on their bodies with her butt, and feeling their sexy bodies against her own.

"Hng!"

"Ooh!"

Her lust was not missed by her bound servants. Hinata's lust transferred to both Nell and Lenn, and they reacted immediately to it by yelping and pressing their legs together. The other villagers watched the two ladies with bemused curiosity. They both struggled to keep from falling, and were unable to keep their moans from coming out. Hinata's lust was overwhelming to lesser beings like them, and they marveled at how powerful her desire was. It was only through their wish to unleash their love and desires on Hinata that they were able to keep standing and able to move forward.

The further Hinata was carried, the darker things became. But unlike the eerie emptiness of before, the dark, reddish world was decorated with dozens of floating, lit scarlet candles. The embers on the candles moved strangely. They swirled and danced as if guided by magic, but more than their appearance was the tantalizing scent coming from them. Clearly, they were the source of the lust-inducing chemicals that now coursed through Hinata's veins. In addition to the candles, pretty rose petals floated through the air, and the sky turned redder, along with a few pink highlights to make it more welcoming.

"Oh!" Hinata's eyes widened in surprise when she saw what she had brought to. Not too far ahead was some type of long, red object on the ground. But as they got closer, Hinata realized it was a bed, a very large, heart-shaped bed. A bed that was big enough even for her. It was then that everything clicked into place. This place was a love room. Romantic candles, rose petals, and heavy use of red and pink. Though there were no walls, the purpose of this area was clear. And to top it off, surrounding the bed were seemingly countless stacks of pizza boxes, each containing a scrumptious smelling homemade pizza.

And with that realization, Hinata felt her excitement double. She already knew what was in store for her, but seeing it with her own eyes made her all the more eager. Her body was actually super-sensitive to begin with, but with those scented candles, her complete immobility, and the fact that the girls, especially Nell and the Fields sisters, were going to go all out, Hinata knew that she would going to be sent to pleasurable heights beyond anything she experienced before. A lewd smile appeared on her face as the aphrodisiacs worked further into her bloodstream. She could feel her nipples harden, and her body already began to sweat from the increasing heat. Even if not for the chemicals, Hinata would have been excited anyway. She had no intentions on refusing her loving treatment. The massive meals she had been fed pre-emptively killed whatever resistance she may have had, and Hinata had already decided that she was going to accept it all. This was _her_ time. And she was going to make the most of it. She was going to be their gorgeous, absurdly obese, lazy, hungry, precious goddess until the week was over.

"There you go, easy now." Mira instructed as the women laid Hinata onto the giant bed, which immediately creaked and buckled under her weight, to nobody's surprise. Despite that, the bed itself was covered with beautiful, silken red sheets, and a wealth of heart-shaped cushions to keep Hinata perfectly comfortable. The women guided Hinata to the bed, but unlike the throne in the church, this time Hinata was laid on her back, an action which caused all of Hinata's belly fat to weigh down on top of her, pinning her helplessly to the bed.

 _'Oh gods, gods. Yes, I can't wait. They're gonna make love to me. They're gonna feed me and make love to me so hard!'_ Hinata released a fit of naughty giggles as she felt her own body fat trap her. She was completely aroused now. She constantly twitched heavily, making her entire body jiggle nonstop. Meanwhile, her dozens of beautiful lovers watched Hinata with admiration and amazement.

"Look at her, she's still growing," Sayoko observed. Since Hinata's belly still had plenty left to digest, it worked constantly in transforming her lunch into more fat. Hinata's body grew by the second, flowing outward towards the edges of the massive bed, threatening to overflow. Hinata's body practically became a blob due to her current position and increasing weight. It was hard to make out much more of her other than her head, belly, breasts, and butt. Her limbs had become little more than large fatty blobs with tiny hands and feet sticking out. Her back fat had grown to the point that Hinata's head didn't even reach the bed. Instead her own shoulder and neck fat had to serve as a substitute pillow, which turned out to be a satisfying replacement. Every time Hinata twitched, her body grew just a bit more, and the sensation of growing, combined with her arousal, made Hinata go wild.

"Oh no, I'm gonna, I'm gonna… HNNNG!"

Hinata's teeth clenched as she came, rolling up her eyes from the intense orgasm that hit her. Hinata didn't even need to be touched. Her obesity, combined with her weight gain, and the aphrodisiacs were enough to push her over the edge. Hinata's body jerked with each orgasmic wave, and her body even expanded faster as if in response to her own feelings.

"AUUUGH! HuAAAaaahHH! AAAhhhhh!" Hinata couldn't hold her voice back. Her mouth shot open, and she moaned with complete abandon, shamelessly moaning like a whore in front of a watchful crowd, wearing a lewd expression that she couldn't keep from showing on her face. However, the stares from the women revealed no signs of disapproval. The opposite was true in fact. They loved every second of Hinata's fall into mindless pleasure, and they had every intention of sending her back into that state again and again.

However, Hinata wasn't the only one enjoying herself. The moment her climax hit, both Nell and Lenn felt the reflections of Hinata's pleasure, which sent both girls tumbling to the ground.

"Aah! Hinataaa! UAAH!" Nell moaned loudly, lustfully grabbing her giant breasts with one hand and furiously working the spot between her legs with the other. Nell fell into bliss right away, but Lenn at the very least tried to maintain her composure, though with limited success. Lenn fell to her knees, grabbing her crotch with both hands, doing her best to keep her intense moans quiet.

While the fat girl and her two curvy slaves writhed in pleasure, Mira sauntered over to Hinata and leaned in to her fat to reach her head.

"That's it, Hinata," Mira encouraged, slowly stroking the ocean of fat, "Embrace all those good feelings. Let it sink in. Good girl, good girl."

Hinata didn't answer, still unable to properly speak due to her drowning in pleasure, but she heard Mira loud and clear, and her body unconsciously obeyed. With a smile Mira, continued to talk.

"What I'm about to do next might startle you a bit, but not to fear. You'll be fine. More than fine in fact. I'm going to use my greatest technique on you. I can't do this very often, but I will use my sharingan to its fullest. However, it won't be used to shed blood." Mira paused to hungrily lick her lips, "No, instead it will be used to make you cum, again and again and again. Your sense of pleasure will amplify a hundred times over. Your sensitivity will skyrocket. We'll make love to you, drive you mad, and force you to a cum a thousand times, for hours and hours, until the black of night."

Hinata's face changed slightly, hearing every word. She let out her loudest moan yet, almost like a scream, which made Mira chuckle.

"Oh my, you like that idea, don't you? But it's only fitting for a divine being like yourself to experience divine bliss. We won't let you leave. We won't let you sleep. We're going to use everything we have on you. We're going to lick you, suck you, touch you, _fuck_ you! And it's going to start. Right. Now!"

Mira then shut her eyes closed, concentrating heavily. Hinata had started to come down from her high, causing her to quiet down and gaze at Mira's face. For some reason, Hinata felt herself drawn to look directly at Mira's eyes, and she couldn't look away.

Mira's eyes shot wide open, and Hinata gasped, feeling a tidal wave of force slam against her mind.

Mira's pupils and irises were blood red, but her sclerae were pitch black. Black-colored cracks appeared on Mira's face, coming from her eyes, and the cracks spread outward onto the woman's face, neck, and even her chest. It was like her very body was about to erupt. A bit of fear welled up inside Hinata. It was a nightmarish sight, like staring into a void straight to hell. Mira appeared almost like a demon. She knew right away this had to be Mira's mangekyou sharingan.

Despite being unnerved, Hinata stared unblinkingly into Mira's eyes, and she felt her body, or rather, her mind, suddenly become floaty. Hinata felt her entire world turn vast and broad, as if she had awoken senses that no other human could possess. But then Hinata experienced one of the most bizarre sensations ever. She couldn't explain it. If was as if she were going through an out of body experience. She could feel herself leave her flesh, but then it happened a second time, then a third. Hinata saw, and felt, her body move to a separate spot. Hinata looked to her right, and saw… another her! But then the other 'her' looked back, and she saw her original self too. She was gazing at another self. Hinata was somehow in multiple places at once. Her expanded senses felt every copy of herself, and her mind seemed to duplicate in every direction. She could see, feel, smell, and even think from every copy of herself, at least two dozen of her in total.

"Mirror Labyrinth." Mira stated. Each Hinata looked deeply into Mira's horrific eyes, and there was also a separate Mira accompanying each.

"My finest technique. A masterful combination of genjutsu and ninjutsu that warps reality itself in a small area, able to duplicate an individual's mind and sense of self. Right now, you exist in several different pocket dimensions, and everything you experience is felt by your reflections as well."

 _'A-amazing,'_ was Hinata's only thought. Each Hinata thought the same thing, and that same thought traveled into the minds of every other Hinata, replicating it several times over.

"If I had used this on you earlier, your poor little mind might have broken forever, but I know you can handle this now, Hinata. You are strong, and it's time for you to be rewarded for your strength." Mira pulled back, and the black cracks and fissures on her body vanished, returning her back to normal. Her eyes had also turned back to their regular sharingan form.

Every Hinata gasped as the realization sank in. She was going to be pleasured by her thin lovers, each one of her. And the pleasure was going to be felt multiple times over due to her mental copies. But everything had already felt so amazing with just herself. If every single one of her was pleasured then…

"Alright ladies, let us begin!"

Hinata couldn't see the others past her fat, but she heard them removing their clothes, and their excited giggles. But it didn't take long for them to enter her vision, and all of the other Hinatas' visions as well. Soon, every Hinata had naked women seductively strut up to her, but each Hinata saw something different. One copy saw just Lenn. Several copies saw Nell and an army of her shadow clones. Another had Sayoko, Charlotte, and all the rest. Some copies also had the same group of women approach her, but armed with pizza instead. Finally, for the vast majority of copies, including the original, there was just her and Mira. Hinata couldn't even begin to fathom how this technique worked, or how the women were able to split off between her mental copies, or how they had food in some pocket dimensions but not in others, but all she knew was that she was going to be sent to heaven, or perhaps hell.

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

It took only one second for Hinata to scream. The moment Mira gave permission to start, Hinata felt a wealth of hands, tongues, and bodies press against her, or rather, both her and all of her dimensional reflections. Pleasure erupted from every single fat copy, and that pleasure was amplified and sent into each Hinata's mind. The pleasure she felt vastly exceeded anything she had ever felt before. The aphrodisiacs in the air already made Hinata's skin extremely sensitive to the point that even the slightest brush of a finger or wet lick of a tongue felt incredible. That pleasure, coupled with the fact that each Hinata was being serviced, made the sensations out of this world.

The women "attacked" Hinata with full force. They squeezed and groped her expansive flesh as much and hard as they could. They practically slobbered over her nipples and belly as they frantically ran their tongues along her. They pressed their bodies deeply into Hinata's fat, humping her furiously. Not a single inch of Hinata's body was spared. Despite her size, they were able to touch every single part of her: all over and between her belly layers, her breasts, her chubby limbs, her tiny hands and cute feet, her gigantic ass, deep between her legs, all of her. Normally Hinata needed the entire village to cover her body, but because Hinata existed in several planes of reality, each copy was pleasured in different spots, and all of it added up to a full-bodied sensation. And some of the reflections, instead of having sex, were fed hundreds of whole pizzas, and they were able to focus on eating while the other reflections let out cries of bliss.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGHHHH!"

Hinata let out a deep, animalistic bellow as she came in mere seconds. She screamed out in orgasm, but so did another Hinata, and another, then another. Soon, every reflection having sex climaxed, and both the pleasure of sex and the flavor of food surged between all of them, making the sensations reach to such an otherworldly point that they went mad. Whatever sanity Hinata had in that moment shattered, and her face revealed nothing but a slutty expression of pure lust and sex. Her eyes rolled up so much that her irises nearly vanished, and her tongue danced outward, and her mouth on her orgasm face had a crazed smile. The Hinata reflections eating food also lost their minds, but her instinctive need to consume food was so powerful that she was able to keep eating out of pure reflex. Hinata immediately understood why Mira had held off on this technique for so long. Hinata surely would have broken if she had been inflicted with this jutsu earlier. But now…

"AUUUGHHH! MOOOOOOREE! MOOOOOOAAARR!"

Hinata begged for more. It felt fantastic, and her corrupted, gluttonous mind needed more. Just as her appetite for food became endless, so did her appetite for sex. And what those words spoken, the women knew Hinata was safe to receive more love, and they happily gave it to her.

The air filled with lewd, nasty sounds of sex. Each Hinata became completely covered with sweat and saliva. Her slippery skin made her skinny lovers equally wet and sticky. The women reached the point that they stopped using merely their hands and all of them went full out on rubbing their entire bodies against Hinata in all sorts of ways. They put special focus in rubbing their own breasts and genitals against Hinata, which then caused the women themselves to moan in pleasure. The aphrodisiac worked on them as well, thus many of them hit their own climaxes, filling the warped air with the lustful sounds of women in the midst of frantic lovemaking. Several Hinatas had their voices muffled as they were attacked in several ways. In one case, she had women like Charlotte furiously make out with her, shoving their tongues into each other's mouths. Some had Sayoko and Iris smothering Hinata with their large breasts, and with the many pocket dimensions filled with Nell clones, Hinata alternated between kissing Nell, licking her vagina as Nell humped her face, or diving it into Nell's ass as her slaves smothered Hinata with their sizable butts. Whenever Hinata came, Nell and her clones did as well, and as a result, the Nells acted more like rabid animals than rational humans. Nell did not experience the multiplied pleasure Hinata did, but what she felt was more than enough. Whatever shyness either girl had was gone, and they screamed loudly in orgasm again and again like the horny sluts they had become. Then, for the Hinatas that were being fed, their hunger reached to an unholy peak, and they growled and roared like raging beasts, each copy ripping apart several pizzas at once and chomping them up at an absurd speed. As they gobbled up thousands of pizzas, their bodies began to expand from their gaining weight, easily overflowing the bed, and that caused the remaining copies to all expand as well.

But while everything was already amazing, some of the greatest lovemaking came from the Fields sisters. One lucky, or unlucky Hinata experienced Lenn revealing one of her forbidden techniques which she had finally gotten permission to use: an extreme version of her ultimate belly rubs. She had called it "Angelic Hands of Infinity", and it worked by creating hundreds of floating, feminine, ghostly silver hands, similar but also different from the invisible hands from the slave seal. The beautiful hands descended upon Hinata like a flock of birds and groped her from head to toe, with special attention given to her belly. The powerful hands even lifted Hinata up in the air, and they relentlessly rubbed her non-stop, the incredibly massage making Hinata feel extremely comfortable and extremely horny. So great was the pleasure from the hands massaging her alone that she came constantly. Hinata jerked and struggled to no avail as her levitated body was helpless to resist Lenn's multi-hand massage.

"Ahh! Ooh! Hinata, do my hands feel good my precious angel?!" Lenn shouted through her own pleasure, since Hinata's feelings kept pouring into her as well. Lenn was resting on Hinata's belly, humping deeply into it while also rubbing Hinata's belly with her own hands.

"AUGH! OUUGH! OOH! SO! GOOD! LENN! CUMMING! GONNA CUM AGAIN! GONNA CU-HUUUURK!" Hinata screamed in madness, being cut off by another orgasm, twitching and spasming non-stop. Lenn yelled out her peak too when Hinata's pleasure entered her, but she did not stop making love to Hinata. Obedient slaves like her always put their master first.

However, nothing that the others did compare in any way to Mira. Mira did all of the above, and more. She alone had several Hinatas to herself, and she treated them all in different ways. The first thing she did was remove her bulky cloak, revealing a black, leather dominatrix outfit. Then, the village leader revealed that she too had both the shadow clone technique, and Lenn's massage technique, and she gleefully indulged in both these techniques. In some dimensions, the Mira clones made love to Hinata, while in others they stuffed her with hundreds of pizzas while their respective Hinatas ravenously devoured them with crazed expressions. Other dimensions however, were stranger yet somehow more erotic. Some dimensions had Mira conjure up thousands of slimy, wet purple tentacles, each covered with tiny ridges and cilia. The tentacles rapidly stroked Hinata's entire body, leaving no part of her untouched. While the tentacles didn't enter her body, the wet, squelching sensations of the squishy, slimy appendages rubbing her were amazing, and drove her to cum again and again. Another dimension had Hinata pleasured a similar way, but instead of tentacles, it was a full purple colored body-suit where the inside was completely covered with millions of tiny tentacles. The body-suit completely encased a helpless Hinata within, face and all, and the suit tightly squeezed her to the point that it was like a second skin, leaving Hinata at the mercy of the millions of slimy feelers stroking, spinning, and licking all over her skin. The suit covered her face, and was able to provide her with air, but it prevented her from making much sound. The severe spasming of her fat body was all the proof needed to show she was enjoying it, and the outline of her orgasmic face could be seen through the suit.

Another bizarre sexual act was Mira performing a body enlargement jutsu on herself, which caused her to grow into a mini-giant larger than Hinata herself. The naughty giant smiled lustfully before grabbing Hinata's large tits, nearly engulfing them in her large hands, and pounding her by slamming her hips against Hinata's own, mimicking the act of sexual intercourse. Even without penetration, the sensitivity of Hinata's skin allowed Mira's hands and hips more than enough opportunity to make her cum.

_'CummingLoveItFeelsSoGoodCumCumCumMoreMoreYesOhh'_

Hinata's thoughts were an aimless, wild mess. The pleasure of the various acts done on her, the taste of the food, and the multiple mental planes she resided in, put her in the midst of the greatest feelings any lifeform had ever felt. But despite everything, Hinata's mind still wished for more. Any other human would have been irrevocably broken by now, but Hinata could still take it, and she loved it. Even with her mind expanded and split, she was able to enjoy all of it: Charlotte's lips, Iris' tits, Nell's body, Lenn's hands, and Mira's everything. Even now, the original Hinata experienced a combination of all of Mira's perversions. Mira clones covered her entirely, along with tentacles that danced on her privates, and two mini-giant Miras that sucked on Hinata's nipples with such force that they pulled Hinata's breasts outward, stretching them before popping the nipples out of their mouths, causing Hinata's boobs to slap back down in a fit of jiggling, only to repeat the process again.

While Hinata cummed endlessly, Mira wrapped Hinata's tongue in hers, but Mira had used a jutsu to elongate her tongue, and she abused the tongue to fill Hinata's screaming mouth.

"Look at you Hinata. You look amazing," One of the many Miras said, though Hinata didn't know which.

"You've truly become a horny, fat, gluttonous slut, haven't you? You know it's all true. You know you can't deny it anymore. Maybe you haven't truly realized it yet, but you've already become our angel. You are the embodiment of sin. You are the representation of beauty. Addicted to food, sex, laziness, everything. I can tell you've already accepted your purpose deep down. You are not human. You are an angel, a goddess. You know that you exist for no other purpose than to rule the world and turn us all into your submissive slaves. You want nothing more than to have all of us obsess over you every single second for the rest of your life."

Hinata was too busy moaning in bliss to respond, but Mira didn't mind. She knew Hinata was listening.

"It will never stop, Hinata. We'll take care of you forever. We'll feed you, make love to you, and pray to you every day. We'll make statues of you, writes plays about you, paint portraits of you, sing songs about you, think about you every minute of our lives. Every day we will wake up and spend entire mornings talking about how perfect and beautiful you are. We'll create special events just to see who will receive your beloved blessings for the day. We'll organize clubs just to discuss and gush over every part of your body. We'll write and read entire novels purely about you, and how you're a perfect goddess that deserves literally everything. And most of all, we'll feed you. All the time. We'll shove tons of food down your throat, and you'll eat it all, and become so huge and fat and gorgeous that you'll be bigger than the entire village!"

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!" Hinata came especially hard, her face wracked with ecstasy.

"See? You just LOVE hearing that, don't you? God you're so perfect. Meeting you was the best day of my life, Hinata. Everything about you is perfect. I love you so much. You hear me, Hinata? I love you! I love you so much damn much! I swear to you it's true. I don't want to let you go! I want you to stay with us forever. I want you to be mine! I want you to be my sexy, fat angel. I want to throw everything away and just be with you for eternity. I want everything to exist just to satisfy your desires. I want the entire world to exist for you! I love you, I love you, I love-"

Mira, and her clones all suddenly pressed tightly onto Hinata as much as they could.

"-YOOOOOOOOUUU!"

Mira came, her confident expression cracking apart, revealing the obsessive love buried beneath. The beautiful black-haired woman moaned erotically, working her hips deeply against Hinata's skin, sounding less like the most powerful ninja in the world and instead like a simple woman in love, experiencing the wonder of sexually coupling with her mate.

As Mira eventually came down from her high, she seductively looked at Hinata, whose face was still manic, and purred, "Mmmm, so good. And it's only just begun. I hope you're ready for several more hours of this Hinata. Let us all fall together into the pits of hell."

The bliss continued for what felt like forever. Hinata never truly came down from her climatic high for the entire ordeal. She had no choice but to let her servants give her a level of pleasure that only a god-like being like her could handle. She never got a chance to rest. She was not given a break. Her cries of pleasure and sounds of uncontrollable eating only grew stronger by the hour, and her loud voice made her pleasure known to all. She came over and over, hundreds, or rather, thousands of times due to her duplicated mind. And despite the intensity, Hinata never tired of it. She begged for more no matter what they do to her, and enjoyed every second of it until her world went dark.

Hinata did not know when she passed out, or how long she was unconscious for, but eventually her mind was able to bring her back to reality again. With a slurred groan, she slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed, or rather felt, was a very pleasant sensation from her entire body. She realized that the feelings were actually towels, gusts of warm air, and gentle hands massaging her. Recollecting her thoughts, Hinata noticed that Mira's jutsu had ended, and her mind was back in one piece again. She was still on the large, destroyed heart-shaped bed, and the red-black sky was replaced by the natural darkness of nighttime decorated with beautiful stars. Slightly moving her head, Hinata saw that her servants were still awake, surrounded by empty pizza boxes, and they were dutifully drying her off, wiping clean the stains of sex and food, and massaging away whatever soreness she might have had. However, Hinata noticed that everyone was here, and not just the group Mira had. Roughly half of the women possessed their slave markings, and there was also a sweet smell in the air. Could it be… dessert?

"Oh, she's waking up. See, I knew food would bring her back." It was Mira's voice. Since Hinata was still on her back, she tilted her head up, and saw Mira, Lenn, Nell, and many others watching her with caring expressions.

"Hey there, sleepyhead. Did you have a good nap?" Lenn asked, overjoyed at seeing her angel wake.

"We really must have tired you out there, didn't we? You poor thing," Sayoko cooed, planting a kiss on Hinata's cheek.

"Damn right you did!" Kokona piped up, "Hinata's screams could be heard for miles. The rest of us could barely move for hours due to how much Hinata made us cum!"

"Quit bragging," Charlotte argued, "After all, your group got to receive those beautiful slave seals. We still need to be enslaved as well. Besides, Nell and Lenn are the lucky ones. They got to do both!"

Nell mischievously giggled, almost sounding like she was rubbing it in. Out of all the women, Nell appeared the most disheveled. Her hair was a mess, and she was clearly still rather out of it. No surprise considering that the slave seal and her mass shadow clones meant that Nell went through rather intense pleasure herself. The fact that she could still stand was a feat.

Mira, not wanting the conversation to derail, asked, "How was it, Hinata? Feeling okay, sweetie?"

Hinata, though rather beat, smiled back, "Yes, I'm okay. T-thank you, all of you. I… loved it. I loved every minute." It was no lie either. Sure, it might have been a little scary, and occasionally she feared literally cumming to death, but there was no denying that what she went though was incredible, and Hinata very much wanted to do it again.

"No need to thank us, Hinata. Satisfying you is our duty, and our purpose." Mira responded before cuddling Hinata's head in her arms, holding her gently. Many of the others joined in, showing their affections in their own way. Their warm embrace would have continued, but Hinata's belly rumbled rather loudly, interrupting the moment.

Mira chuckled, "Haha, that's right. All that sex must have made you hungry. It's rather late, but I'm you don't mind a little midnight snack, do you?"

"N-no! Not at all!" Hinata shook her head quickly, liking the idea of having one last snack before bed. But as the women moved away from Hinata's head, she gasped when she realized what was behind them. Cakes. Lots and lots of cakes. More than cakes in fact. It was a massive, angel-sized dessert all for her. Pies, candy, cupcakes, and best of all, cinnamon rolls.

"WOW!" Hinata smiled gleefully, having to swallow to keep herself from drooling, and her belly rumbled louder. Oh yes, she was hungry. This was far more than a "snack", but that only made it all the better for her.

"Well then, let's get that little tummy filled up! Let's go ladies." Mira ordered, and the happy villagers went to work. In no time at all, Hinata was lifted up to a sitting position, and mere seconds later, several women climbed up to her face, hovering over several large cakes and plenty of cinnamon rolls to fit into her mouth.

"Open wide, Hina-bunny!"

Hinata needed no telling twice. She parted her lips, and moaned as the first delicious, sweet treat filled her mouth. For the next few hours, Hinata gleefully devoured her dessert, gobbling up every crumb with no signs of slowing down or getting full, and growing larger by the minute. She didn't stop until her dessert was fully eaten, all while her loving servants spoiled her for the rest of the night.


	14. The Goddess's Last Obstacle

Hinata sighed quietly to herself as she sat by herself, resting in one of the many open rooms created for her. The peaceful, quiet night helped to soothe her intense thoughts. The cause of the intense, internal debate within her mind was the reality of the encroaching deadline. Her glorious, final week in Bountiful had come and gone, and her paradise was about to reach its end. Her family would make their arrival tomorrow. The next time the sun rose, that would be it for her. Despite that, to Hinata's surprise, she felt no fear or any real sense of panic over it. Her father, family, and Naruto were right around the corner, yet she felt fine. The idea of her father coming to see her in this state should have horrified her beyond belief, and for a long time, it did. But now, there was none of it. Just a rather strange feeling of peace. In the back of her mind, she knew the day would come, and that it would be the end of her life as she knew it, but for some reason it no longer scared her. She no longer feared the consequences, or even the thought of her father being angry and disowning her. It's like the outside world didn't even feel real anymore, like it was all just a fever dream that never actually happened.

Hinata didn't really understand why she felt this way. Logically, she knew it was real, and that things were definitely going to go to hell once her family arrived, but she just couldn't bring herself to care that much anymore. She had an idea why such a change happened though. Mira did everything she could to live up to her promise. She wanted Hinata to experience true paradise for her last week, and she did that, and more. Hinata had never felt so much happiness before. Almost nothing went wrong, and everything Hinata experienced was simply exquisite.

Perhaps it was because of her changing mindset. That feeling of divinity. The idea of being a literal angel that had a legion of loving slaves. It was like a seed in her mind, a seed that had already sprouted and invaded her thoughts with sinister vines, and by this point, they had permanently taken root within her soul. She couldn't help it. It was just too addicting. She had little care for conventional morals anymore. So long as she was in Bountiful Fields, she would drown in temptation and sin. She wasn't sure when exactly it happened, but the desire to fight against it completely fell apart. Hinata greedily encouraged the village's obsession with her, and they responded by obsessing even harder for her, a vicious cycle that showed no signs of stopping.

Quietly looking up at the full moon, which seemed to glow brighter than usual, Hinata reminisced back to the joyful days she went though.

Every day Hinata woke up to a titanic breakfast in a specially made bed for her. Hinata was too big to fit in rooms or through doors anymore, thus every place she went to had to essentially be an open-air building with no real walls, similar to her church. Hinata, of course, devoured every last morsel, before being bathed and fed some more. Then there would be a church session, which started with the villagers bowing in front of her, which made Hinata extremely aroused. Then following that was a sermon, where one of the women would essentially preach about Hinata's greatness. It was literally all about her. Whoever spoke would just talk endlessly over how beautiful Hinata was, how cute she looked, how much they loved her, how much they wished to obey her, and how their mere existence was to simply serve at her feet. And nobody ever spoke up to break the spell. There was no voice of reason to tell them that they were out of their minds for making religious speeches about a fat late-teen girl. There was no "normal" logic in Bountiful Fields. They all listened intently to each church sermon, and took them as grand wisdom. They would sing, cry, and pray to Hinata, wishing for her blessings, treating it with complete seriousness.

Eventually the church doctrine grew. It didn't take long for there to be commandments, and the beginnings of a literal Holy Bible of Hinata. It was so ridiculous that Hinata wanted to laugh, but truthfully, she enjoyed it too much to want it to stop. The commandments themselves were rather simple.

I. Hinata is the grand, holy angel of the world. Do not deny, doubt, or disrespect her beauty, divinity, or perfection.

II. Hinata's gluttony is boundless, and must always be fed as much as she desires.

III. Hinata's sexual desire is endless, and must always be satisfied no matter the time, place, or means.

IV. Hinata cares for all, but must also be cared for in return. All should always devote everything to her eternal comfort. Her divinity must be respected by nothing less than complete and total submission by her servants.

V. Hinata has no equal, and all are slaves before her. The only rights that exist are her own, and everything in existence, from the world to the people, are the belongings of Hinata by divine right.

Many of the holy sermons were usually prefaced with some variation of the comment: "Hinata came to me in a dream and parted her knowledge to me." Hinata knew that had to be Mira's doing, but she had no intention on revealing the secret, and honestly, even if Hinata had told the others the truth, they probably would have insisted it was just her being modest. The women were fully convinced Hinata was behind everything. She still remembered one of the sermons from Charlotte from before:

"I have always been regarded as beautiful back in my old home, but like all sinners, I abused it and took it for granted." Charlotte said while wearing a skimpy nun habit that was incongruous with the reverent tone she spoke with. Her slave seal marks, which she had recently received, glistened with power. "I remember the days when I saw my beauty as nothing more than something to show off to the unworthy, and to elevate my own ego. I was selfish, and thought only of myself. I told myself that it was enough for me to be beautiful, wealthy, and beloved by others, but the truth was that I wasn't happy. I was depressed, lost, aimless, trapped in life without a purpose or goal. It was only after Hinata's love that I realized the truth. It was only after she came to me in my dreams and offered her embrace that I became saved. The truth that my body belonged not to myself, but to her. And when I gave myself to her, I felt Hinata's love inside me, and all my sins washed away, leaving me with Hinata's warmth. I realized what my beauty existed for. I realized that my body is to be shown off only to Hinata. I realized that when I dance, it's only to draw Hinata's eyes to me. When I dress down and reveal my body, it's to ignite Hinata's lust, and hers alone. And I learned that to in order to become one with Hinata's grace, we must always devote ourselves to her more. Just as Hinata can eat more and more by the day, we must also offer our bodies to her in newer and better ways. We exist for her, and we must reaffirm that fact every day."

Hinata still remembered the nods and mutterings of grace from the women that day. They hung to Charlotte's every word and believed all of it. And Hinata herself felt a sinful thrill from it, so much that she couldn't stop herself from encouraging it.

"How was it, Hinata? Did I express your wisdom well enough?" Charlotte asked eagerly as she fed Hinata her lunch after the church sermon was over.

Hinata gulped before answering, "Mmm, yes, Charlotte. You were perfect."

Charlotte reacted with immense glee, "Oh, thank you my angel! I'm so happy. I promise to show you all the new lingerie I designed. I know it will just drive you crazy!"

"Yes, please do. You're very beautiful, and I want to see you show off your curves for me. Be a good slave for me, and I'll sit on you extra hard."

"I will! I will!"

The rest of the day would then follow with some combination of village remodeling, more meals, and the occasional bout of Hinata-centered lovemaking. The village itself seemed to transform over the week. Hinata never ceased to be impressed by how ridiculously advanced the society was despite seeming so modest at first glance. The buildings were quite literally moved to be more spread out, and numerous wall-less, open-air areas were created in order to accommodate Hinata's size in an incredibly short time. She had a new bedroom, a bath, several different kinds of kitchens, and even a theatre. And since there was no need to hide their true goals anymore, the women had total permission to fully decorate the village with all sorts of Hinata-themed items, and they did so with pure fanaticism. It was like the floodgates had opened. Paintings appeared everywhere, statues were erected in her image left and right (which had to constantly be taken down and updated to keep up with her size), hedges were trimmed to mimic her appearance, and even the village gates were redesigned with her winged-belly religious symbol. This of course, also happened in the women's own homes, which were fully filled with items remade to serve as expressions of their love for her. Fans, lamps, kitchenware, furniture, all of it was themed after her in some way, either with a shape to mimic her belly, or to just have her face on it, and sometimes with one of the holy commandments, or a quote from her on it. Soon it became a common sight to see one of the women wearing clothes that were patterned or designed after her in some way.

Conversations around the village also revolved around her. Hinata remembered overhearing some of them speak one day.

"Goodness, Hinata is especially cute today, isn't she?" Maki gushed to her group of friends, all of whom were wearing shirts with Hinata's face or body on them.

"I know, right?" Taniba agreed, "She's been eating more energetically than usual today. I can't wait until it's our turn to feed her today. I can never get enough of her adorable smile when she samples my dumplings."

"Yea, she totally loves your dumplings." Lila said, "We should try overstuffing her mouth more when we feed her. Just hearing that deep, satisfying gulp she makes when her mouth is full just... ooooh, it gets me going!"

"Ah, I love it when she does that," Chiyo agreed, "I also want to try feeding her mouth-to-mouth again. She's _really_ good with her tongue. I was practically flooding my undies when she kissed me last time."

Maki eagerly bounced, "That's right! I forgot about doing that. I haven't tried that yet. Gosh, I can't wait!"

"I know. It's just a couple more hours too. Soon, we'll be feeding her again, and we'll see her up close, so cute and lovely..."

All the others swooned at the thought, and then the conversation shifted to just the girls ranting on about how wonderful and perfect Hinata was and how much they loved her smile and her fat and everything else. Hinata didn't know how many different ways the villagers could talk about her, but somehow they did it, and it got Hinata off like crazy.

They weren't mistaken when they said Hinata's eating was more energetic. Hinata's mood was through the roof the past few days, and the cause of that was the sheer, extreme devotion that the villagers overwhelmed her with. Once Hinata got over the initial shock, she found that she really, REALLY loved seeing the village made into a shrine centered around her. The attention, the compliments, the way they gazed at her, the way they talked about her, the way their very culture warped itself just for her, the way they kissed her and touched her and everything. Hinata couldn't get enough of it. And because of that, Hinata's appetite rose endlessly. She gleefully filled her cheeks with food and ate tons upon tons of it by the hour, shamelessly grunting, burping, and greedily devouring every morsel placed in her needy mouth. Hinata seemed to constantly have a smile on her chubby face, brimming with joy over all the tasty food she was pampered with. Her weight went through a major burst of growth. She already reached the point that she could fill an entire room, and it wouldn't be long until she'd be able to fill two. Her butt and thighs alone allowed her to surpass any person's height just sitting down, and her gigantic belly could utterly smother and crush several king-sized beds with ease. Hinata didn't even move her legs by her own volition, yet they still stuck out several feet in the air purely because of her fat pushing them up. It now made complete sense to Hinata why the women always insisted she was too thin. Even after she became obese, she was just a mere twig in comparison to how big she was now, and Hinata still didn't feel even close to her maximum potential weight. They were right. She _was_ too small! She _was_ starving! And she needed to make up for it by eating as much as possible. Fortunately, for Hinata, her beloved servants were more than happy to encourage her hunger every way they could, all of which involved spoiling her with countless acts of devotion.

They broke all expectations in showing Hinata how much they cared about her. Whether it be books, artwork, sculptures, or anything in between, there seemed to be no end to the ways they revolved their lives around her. It was an interesting feeling to read one of Nell's novels about her, where she was portrayed as a superhero who saved the world by eating food, getting fat, and seducing the totally-not-Nell villain, or to hear Lenn read a segment from her growing bible at church, teaching about the best way to massage her belly. Or how a group of women, led by Charlotte, performed an erotic dance routine where they wore the tiniest outfits, and flaunted their bodies in ways that drew Hinata's eyes to them. Charlotte and the others did not mind acting in such a slutty fashion, for in their eyes, their bodies were merely Hinata's property, therefore there was nothing more natural than to use them to arouse her lust. All of that was just a taste of the way the women competed and cooperated amongst themselves to win her favor.

The women also cared for Hinata by making sure her body remained in tip-top shape. Outside of the typical massages, they used all manner of mysterious, yet incredibly effective beauty products on her. Whether it be lotion to keep her skin silky smooth and free of any blemishes, high-quality shampoo to make her hair shiny and healthy, or facial makeup to make her even more beautiful than ever, they had something for every part of her. Clothes-wise, Hinata wore very little. Rarely dressed in more than a few bunches of flowers, or a long sheet of silk to cover her breasts and part of her belly and butt. However, Hinata grew too fast for her servants to get any customized outfits ready, therefore Hinata spent the majority of her time in the nude. However, nudity no longer bothered Hinata, and over time, she actually enjoyed the freedom of it. The lack of clothes served to enhance the feeling of divinity. After all it was common for deities in mythology to be portrayed with little to no clothes, which of course, worked to Hinata's delight.

Hinata's slave seal was used as her own way of giving her slaves rewards for being good. Hinata could make them do anything she wanted, but honestly, there wasn't much need to since they were already going well and beyond submitting to her. She generally used it to manipulate their bodies in order to give them pleasure. If they were well-behaved, Hinata would activate their seal and grope their bodies. She was surprisingly adept at pleasuring her women, too. Hinata proved to be a quick learner, and knew how to drive her "victims" to climax in no time at all. She even developed ways of using the seal to amplify their pleasure, and Hinata could implant her own urges into them whenever she wanted. Some of her favorite things to do were to conjure up chakra leashes that wrapped around her slave's necks, then pulling them into either her belly layers, her breasts, or her butt. The increased sensitivity meant that the mere rubbing of Hinata's heavy flesh against their bodies alone could drive the women crazy. Seeing and feeling their enraptured reactions was always the best part. No matter what Hinata did to them, they always acted like it was the greatest thing in the world. The act of pleasuring a slave through the seal became known to all of them as "blessings", and figuring out the best ways to get on Hinata's good side so she could bless them became a very important part of the village's culture. They even designed special medals that represented how many blessings they received, and it became a common sight for the girls to proudly show off their medals and brag about how pious they were. But Hinata made sure to offer plenty of blessings to all her servants. No matter how much she changed, Hinata never lost her kind heart.

The seal wasn't always used for sexual purposes either. Sometimes Hinata used it to make the receiver feel warm and comforted, like a gentle, motherly embrace. She was fond of letting her servants relax and sleep within her fat, and Hinata enhanced their feelings of comfort. Then, on the third day of the week, Hinata even found ways to implant images and sensations into their dreams, similar to how Mira did it. She needed practice, but the mere fact that she could perform such a feat surprised Mira and Kokona. But all of this just made the servants love Hinata even more. And since the seal linked their urges and emotions together, their affections rubbed off on Hinata, and she began to care for them more as well.

It was surprising how natural it felt for all the women to be enslaved. All of the villagers, except for Mira, had been bound to Hinata. And the women acted as if it was what they were meant to be all their lives. The seal markings suited them quite well, and they were slightly different for each person. The patterns often seemed to curve along their body, emphasizing their attractive figures. They could hide their marks whenever they wanted, but most preferred to keep them visible as a symbol of their eternal submission. Hinata's chakra remade their bodies, making them permanently in the prime of their youth, and constantly bursting with energy.

That said, the fact that Mira still refused the slave seal was strange, and she continued to be oddly evasive about it. It was especially weird because Mira always insisted that she wanted to submit to Hinata in the past, which made her current hesitation off-putting. But that was something Hinata would have to deal with later.

But for all the other women, they embraced their subservience with open arms, and it only got stronger and more demented by the day. One thing that actually gave Hinata a bit of pause was when Nell wrote a play about her. According to Nell, she had a series of dreams (from Mira, no doubt) where Hinata had revealed her life story, and thus Nell decided to make a play about it. Hinata had never gone too deeply into her past much, mainly because her mouth was too busy being stuffed with food for her to have a chance. But the lack of details meant that the entire village was eager to know all of Hinata's backstory, so the seats filled up quickly. Hinata didn't know all of what the play would contain, but she was curious about it, so she, along with the rest of the village, eagerly waited in their seats when the play finally began. Hinata, of course, had plenty of snacks to munch on while she watched, though none of the others seemed bothered by the noise she made.

When the curtains rose, the first thing shown was a surprisingly accurate set piece that resembled the Hyuuga clan grounds, and in the middle was Nell dressed in Hinata's old genin outfit from when she was younger, and even had a wig similar to her old hairstyle.

Nell, or "Hinata", spoke.

"Oh, dear me. What has happened to this world? I came here from the heavens to live among the people and offer my blessings, but nobody is here to feed me. I just want to eat forever and make everyone into my servants, but they wish only to wage war and shed blood. Instead of fighting, they should be feeding me. There is no need for war when they could be offering all their food to me."

The real Hinata's eyebrows raised. Right away she noticed the inaccuracies. Even if she had a secret appetite, she certainly never thought of such things. The women in the seats however were instantly enraptured by the performance.

"Hinata! What are you doing?!" A woman speaking in a very deep tone suddenly bellowed out. Hinata's face turned incredulous when Charlotte came onto the scene, dressed as Hiashi and wearing a dark-haired wig. Obviously, there were only women in Bountiful Fields, so any men had to be played by women, but seeing her father played by a curvy young woman with breasts and hips like that was… disturbing.

"Father! I am hungry, and I wish to eat!" 'Hinata' insisted, "Why is this world filled with so much fighting? Please, stop the fighting, and tell everyone to come and feed me."

"How dare you!" 'Hiashi' snapped, "You are not to eat anything other than the bare minimum, you dullard. You are to be a warrior and fight for me and the family, not for your selfish desires! This world is for mindless murder and bloodshed, because we are pathetic and don't know any better. How could we when we are total idiots who are blinded by blood, and know nothing of peace and love."

The crowd erupted in loud booing and enraged shouting. Hinata had never seen the women so angry before. The roared in sheer rage at 'Hiashi', and let out more than a few curses at 'his' direction. There were also a few shouts of "Fake father scum!" from some of the women, most likely due to the fact that the "official" story was that Hinata simply pretended to be Hiashi's blood daughter as part of her disguise.

"Piece of shit..." Hinata heard Lenn hiss. Lenn, who was one of the ones feeding Hinata during the play, had her fists clenched, and her expression was terrifying. Since Lenn hated ninjas so much, Hinata almost feared that Lenn might actually storm onto the stage right then and there and give 'Hiashi' a piece of her mind.

Hinata wasn't sure how to handle seeing her own father insulted so openly. He was still family after all, but Hinata couldn't exactly say she was upset about it either. After all, she had quite a bit of bitterness built up against him for some time, so there was just the tiniest bit of catharsis in it. Either way, Charlotte's attempt at acting was rather amusing to watch since Hinata knew her own history better than anyone, though she was pretty sure Charlotte embellished some of her lines a bit.

The play continued acting out scenes of Hinata's life, but each moment was "reinterpreted" in its own way. They mostly played out in a similar way. Hinata would go around, asking to be fed and to be made into the world's ruler, only to be rebuffed at every turn. The people from Konoha were clearly meant to be portrayed as antagonists who prevented Hinata from her happiness. Though realistically, a person who went around demanding food and servitude from others would rightfully be considered a selfish nutcase, but this was Bountiful Fields. Hinata's demands were portrayed as completely reasonable, and everyone else were villains for daring to defy her.

"Ooooohh, I'm soooo hungry," 'Hinata' whined during another scene, "I'm all skin and bones. I just want to eat and get all fat and beautiful. Maybe Naruto-kun will feed me."

Hinata held her breath, realizing that her crush was going to be in the play. Soon, Kokona came bounding into the stage, dressed in Naruto's classic orange jumpsuit and a blonde spiky wig.

"Hey Hinata, what's up? Believe it!" Kokona greeted in perhaps the poorest instance of acting in history. Audible groans came from the crowd. Kokona made Naruto look like the biggest doofus in the planet. Hinata's face turned bright red in embarrassment.

"Hello Naruto-kun," Nell said cheerfully, "I want to be super fat. Please obey me and feed me all your food."

"HuuuuUUUUuuHHH?" Kokona's response was so exaggerated that it made Hinata cringe.

"What's that Hinata? Believe it! I couldn't hear you over the smell of ramen, believe it! I think I'll go eat all the ramen instead, believe it!"

"What? No, Naruto-kun, I want to eat all the ramen. Don't you want me to become fat and beautiful?"

"Sorry can't hear you, believe it. I'm gonna go eat ramen now, believe it! See you later Hinata, believe it!" Kokona then trotted off-stage, flailing her arms around and nearly tripping over herself. The audience groaned some more, though with a few sighs of relief now that 'Naruto' was finally gone.

 _'He's not_ _ **that**_ _bad...'_ Hinata thought, feeling as if she had been attacked in some way, like she had bad taste or something. Sure, Naruto was indeed a bit of an idiot, but he wasn't an insensitive jerk or anything. Just... clueless, that's all.

After a few more scenes of Hinata constantly wanting to eat to no avail, it then moved on to Hinata crying in her room.

"Woe is me! This world is so sad and violent. My stomach won't stop growling, and nobody listens to me. I see now that I can't convince people with words alone. I must try another method. I must reach out to anyone who understands the true meaning of life, and let them know that I have come to save this world. I will have them construct a special place for me so I can eat to my heart's content. Then I will regain my divine powers and rescue this world from its selfishness and war."

Then the scene changed to a different location, which appeared to be some kind of restaurant. In it, was Mira herself, to Hinata's surprise. Mira was in just a regular outfit, so it seemed that she was playing as herself. Looking wistfully ahead, Mira spoke.

"I've been having such lovely dreams lately. Every night, I see the most beautiful angel in my dreams. So fat and lovely. Just seeing her makes me want to fill her hungry belly and lose myself in her fat. But what could these dreams mean?"

Then, a golden, angelic light shined around Mira, and Nell's voice was heard coming from the speakers.

"Mira, my beloved servant."

"Huh? Who is that?" Mira jumped to her feet in shock, "Could that be you, my angel?"

"Yes, it is me. I just want to save this world, but it has unfairly mistreated me. I'm so hungry, and nobody will feed me. All they care about is war. Will you help me?"

"Yes, my angel! I will help you!" Mira clenched her fist with determination, "Do not worry. I know exactly what to do. I will make a sanctuary for you and give you all the food you could ever want. Then you will be able to regain your lost strength and save this world."

"Thank you, my servant." The voice said, "You have my blessing. Build my sanctuary and feed me so much that I become a giant!"

Then the angelic light disappeared. Mira seemed resolute at first, but then she suddenly faltered.

"But how will I know if it is you? Oh well, I will find out. I will not stop until you are with us."

Then several more scenes played out which went through a sequence of events where Mira gathered up a group of like-minded women and planned together to create Bountiful Fields. While the scenes weren't bad, Hinata found her attention elsewhere, stewed in her own thoughts.

It was one thing to live in Bountiful Fields and go through an experience so different that it felt like a new life, but it was another thing entirely for Hinata to see her old life be warped in such a way. This play was supposed to be a retelling of Hinata's story, yet since Hinata was the only one who knew the full truth of herself, she could see past all the incorrect parts, which was most of them, honestly. Hinata certainly never gave more than the tiniest thought towards deliberate weight gain until coming here, but the play made it seem like wanting to fatten up was all she ever thought about back at home. And as Hinata glanced down to the crowd, she knew that the villagers treated the play as if it were completely truthful. They didn't see past the lies. They genuinely thought this was what her life was like. Hinata had essentially witnessed her own history rewritten right before her eyes. History is written by the victors, as the old saying goes, but to actually see it happen around her was a feeling that couldn't really be put into words. Hinata never realized until now just how far Mira was willing to go to make her a ruler. If Hinata accepted Mira's offer and became a ruler, would this be how people would remember her story? No doubt that it would. The world would probably put this information into history books. It would be how her own religion would describe her. All of humanity would be raised with this knowledge, raised with the knowledge that Hinata was always an angel, an angel that came from the heavens to live among them, and save them by making them all into her slaves.

Hinata shivered. She wasn't sure what to think about it, but she definitely had feelings about it. It was just like when she saw her statue for the first time. It bothered her, but it also excited her. And the same thing happened now. The idea of having her past wiped away and replaced with a newer one was a little off-putting, but the thought of having the entire world truly see her as a divine being. In fact, the idea was kinda nice. They would spend their days fantasizing about her, praying to her, and anticipating the day where they too would prostrate themselves before her, and willingly offer to become her slaves. Then they would feed her, kiss her, touch her…

"Don't worry, Hina-bunny. The play shouldn't be much longer, then we'll satisfy you all you want afterwards."

Hinata was startled when Lenn suddenly whispered to her. Looking at the older woman, Lenn simply grinned and winked at her. At first Hinata was confused, but then realized when she noticed the way Lenn rubbed her legs together. That's right, the slave seal must have transferred Hinata's increasing arousal to Lenn. The ladies in the seats also felt the same urges. Many of them turned back to smile at Hinata, feeling her sexual desire. They couldn't read Hinata's thoughts, but they could certainly feel her urges. Outside of Mira, the entire village had been bound into slavery, and they became intimately attuned to Hinata's needs.

Putting her mental thoughts away for the moment, Hinata turned her focus back to the play. It had reached the part where all of the previous Angel Candidates were shown, each played by one of the villagers. For each one, Mira would try to feed them, but their lack of appetite made it clear that they were not the one Mira searched for (even the part where they made Princess Beauty into a pinata was re-enacted, much to the audience's delight). This led to a gradual buildup of anticipation, where each failure only made the audience that much more eager for when the true angel finally arrived. And sure enough...

"Why hello there, Hinata. Welcome to our village." Mira greeted. Five more women had joined Mira in the scene, all playing as themselves. The viewers cheered and clapped when the Hinata-dressed Nell came onto the stage, clutching her stomach in pain.

"Thank you, Mira. I'm absolutely starving! Life's been so hard and brutal for me. Everyone keeps telling me that the world is all about war. I'm almost starting to wonder if what they say is true. Perhaps this world really is beyond saving..."

"Nonsense!" Mira interjected, "That's just the ninja brainwashing. Those people don't know what they're talking about."

The real Hinata noticed Lenn frantically nodding in agreement from the corner of her eye.

"Here Hinata. Take our food. Let us feed and pamper you!" With a wave of her hand, Mira summoned several plates, each filled with juicy steaks. At first, Hinata wondered if they were fake, but the delicious smell coming from them confirmed they were definitely real. There was quite a lot of food too. Far too many to use for a simple play, and the real Hinata got hungry really quickly. Her belly growled loudly, and the girl had to struggle to focus on the actors themselves and not the food they were holding.

"Come, Hinata. Eat up!"

Nell then pretended to bite and chew the food. She smiled and hummed happily as she rubbed her stomach.

"Mmmm, this is delicious. I could eat these all day long!"

"Don't you worry about that," Mira laughed, "There's plenty more where that came from." Several more plates of steak flew into the scene, each hovering around Nell.

"Yummy yummy! I love these steaks. Thank you so much for finally feeding me. Oh dear, I think I might be... might be..."

Both the audience and Hinata gasped at what they saw next. Their eyes were glued to the sight before them as Nell suddenly began to expand and grow. The once small yet curvy girl was gaining weight at a rapid rate!

"OooOOOOOoooHHH!" voices of amazement came from the crowd as Nell ballooned up. It was definitely some kind of genjutsu, but it looked remarkably realistic. Nell truly seemed to gain weight by the second, and incredibly quickly, too. Her belly swiftly grew from a simple bump to a full-blown muffin-top and beyond. Her thin arms quickly filled up her sleeves, and turned into bloated cylindrical shapes in no time. Her already large breasts became larger, pressing tighter against her shirt. Her legs, hips, and butt all burst in size, causing her clothes to rip at the seams.

"Amph, mmf, this is all shoo good!" Nell cried out while mimicking chewing motions, "I should stop, ahm, nom, but I can't!"

"Don't hold back, Hinata! Eat as much as you want!" Mira, and several of her companions made hand motions similar to forcing more food into Nell's mouth, which she pretended to eat up.

Nell's body went from thin, to overweight, to obese in mere seconds, and she kept growing. Her belly fully pushed up her shirt, and quickly began to pour over her pants, hanging down to her thighs, and still expanding. Her breasts blew up in size while still retaining much of their perk. Her waist widened rapidly. Her limbs lost their slender shape, turning into blobs of fat. Her butt turned massive, tearing apart her pants and becoming more than halfway exposed. Even her face became round and chubby. She was already more than obese now, and yet she kept growing.

Several more sounds of ripping clothes accompanied Nell's growth. Her shirt and bra tore apart into mere strands, revealing most of her giant breasts and belly, and her pants and underwear joined the clothing massacre, falling into pieces. Nell's body had become absurdly fat, but she was still nowhere near done. She could barely stand anymore, forced to split her legs apart due to her fat pushing her arms and legs outward, and her belly and butt reached dangerously close to the ground.

The women in the crowd cheered and hollered, with some breaking into chants of "Big-ger! Big-ger! Big-ger!" Even Hinata herself was fully drawn in. She had always been the one getting bigger, but seeing it happen to another person was a new experience. Yet despite Nell's growth, she was still nowhere near Hinata's current size. Nell had already surpassed the size of any other human, while Hinata surpassed _that_ several times over.

Soon, Nell's belly, butt, and thighs touched the ground, and she couldn't stand anymore. Her own fat lifted her legs up and made them forever useless, while the fat nearly engulfed her hands and feet. Her belly became so massive, and expanded out by so many feet that it started to overflow past the theatre stage. The remnants of the clothes she had on were torn to shreds and had fallen uselessly off her body. She widened to the point that Mira and the others couldn't reach her mouth anymore, and were forced to stand back, though Nell didn't stop growing. Every part of her continued to expand nonstop, and it got to the point where the growing fat forced her body to rise in height. It wouldn't be long until she reached Hinata's size. The true fat girl herself was in awe at the sight. Hinata knew she was absurdly overweight, but she never realized just how ridiculously fat she really was. It was like looking at the essence of gluttony itself. Only a true glutton could ever get that big. Only someone incredibly ravenous and greedy could ever eat that much and gain that much weight. Even the hungriest person would get sick of it eventually. No, to become this obese, to indulge this much in gobbling up food like a lazy slob, to be so driven by hunger that they would literally eat nonstop and beg for more, it would take someone that was beyond human limits. Something greater than a human. Something… divine.

A smile appeared on Hinata's face. Seeing it from the outside, Hinata definitely understood why the women here loved seeing her gain weight so much. Hinata knew it, but seeing it from another perspective re-affirmed it. It was just as Mira had always taught her. There was beauty in indulgence. There was wonder in excess. The fact that it vastly exceeded human limits wasn't a bad thing. In fact, it was the opposite. It was beautiful! No wonder they loved it so much.

"Ooggk! So much! I'm going to blow!" Nell had reached Hinata's size at last. Her body was an exact replica of Hinata's, though with even paler skin. Nell's voice, however, became strained, and it sounded like she was about to literally explode.

"I'm… going to…!"

*BOOM*

A massive puff of smoke suddenly enveloped Nell.

"Eek!"

And smoke enveloped Hinata as well, causing her to yelp. She struggled to see past the smoke, but obviously could not due to her immense weight. However, she did feel herself sitting upon a different surface, and the voices of the crowed seemed to have shifted. It was only a few seconds later that Hinata found her answer to what happened. The smoke soon cleared, but instead of seeing the stage, Hinata saw the crowd. Hinata and Nell had switched places, and now Hinata had become the central attraction. Applause erupted from the crowd, and every woman stood up, frantically clapping and cheering. Nell, who was now behind the crowd, back to her usual appearance, waved cheerfully at Hinata, clearly pleased with her performance.

Mira's voice then boomed through the speakers, "And just like that, our angel awoke her divine powers. Having found the love and food she sought for all her life, Hinata could at last live the way she dreamed of. With all the food she could ever eat, and all the loyal servants she could ever want, Hinata spread her love throughout the world, and put an end to humanity's senseless wars and misguided pride. And both her, and all of her beloved servants, lived happily ever after!"

Another round of applause followed. The women cheered like it was the greatest play they had ever seen in their lives. Anything that involved Hinata was always treated with absolute reverence by her slaves, and this was no exception. Hinata smiled bashfully as the women clapped and cheered for her. She didn't even know she was meant to be a part of the play, but Hinata enjoyed the cheering regardless.

Mira's voice came up again, "Thank you to all for making this wonderful play a reality, and special thanks to Nell for being both the main writer and for your excellent performance. I can assure you that our adorable angel just loved your acting, isn't that right, Hinata?"

Hinata felt a slight bit of nervousness at suddenly being put on the spot, but as usual, she went with the flow, "Y-yes! You were amazing, Nell. A-and the story was so accurate, too! Thank you for all your hard work!"

Nell gasped happily, "T-thank you, Hinata! I'm so glad you loved it!"

 _'Why did I say that?'_ Hinata thought to herself, not knowing why those words leaked out of her mouth. While the women heaped praise upon Nell, Hinata felt a strange thrill inside her. Once again, she couldn't bring it upon herself to correct these women. Nell's play was not accurate at all, but Hinata said it was anyway, which of course only forever solidified in everyone's minds that this was in fact Hinata's story. She made herself a willing participant in her own whitewashing, and that thought excited her more than she expected. She really was becoming their angel.

Mira, who was especially pleased with Hinata's answer, mouthed off a silent "well done" that only Hinata noticed, before moving back to the crowd and announcing, "And with that, Hinata has offered her blessing to us. For every time we succeed in pleasing our precious angel, the closer we get to our own salvation. Never forget these words, and never cease in serving our savior. While Nell's transformation was a gorgeous sight, and a nice use of genjutsu, I think I can speak for us all that the real Hinata is always the best. Now, let us celebrate, because these steaks are still hot, and Hinata's belly needs to be filled!"

Hinata instinctually revealed a hungry smile. Those steaks smelled really good, and a part of her kept wondering when it would be time for her to eat. It was still the evening, and she had only eaten a couple thousand hamburgers for dinner. A few thousand more steaks sounded perfect right about now. Putting her thoughts aside, Hinata licked her lips while her belly gurgled, and her servants didn't hesitate to swarm her body and summon plenty of giant, juicy steaks for her.

"Nell, since you've done such a good job, will you do the honors in offering Hinata her first bite?" Mira requested.

"Yes, thank you, Mira." Nell, still energetic from her successful act, eagerly rushed over and offered an extra-large steak close to Hinata's lips. One single whiff of it up close made Hinata moan in pleasure. It looked delicious, cooked and seasoned precisely the way she liked it. Hinata had every intent on eating every last one. She even rewarded Nell by activating the slave seal and using it to grope her tits, much to Nell's delight.

"Ahh! Yes! Hmm, thank you, Hinata. Thank you for… ah!... using me," Nell sighed dreamily, placing the steak in Hinata's mouth. As always, it was delicious, and Hinata moaned contently, but she was not done "rewarding" Nell yet. Strands of chakra came from Nell's wrists and ankles and restrained her limbs. While eating at the same time, Hinata mentally directed the chakra ropes to lift Nell into the air, while forcibly spreading her arms and legs in an X position. Some chakra strands took her shirt and pants clean off, leaving behind her sexy dark green lingerie consisting of a tiny thong and a bra that only just covered her nipples and nothing else. Nell was barely able to move her limbs. She was trapped. And with her slave bound, Hinata invisibly groped Nell's body all over, focusing on her big tits and butt.

Nell's submissive moans served as the perfect dinner music. Hinata devoured steak after steak, while also seamlessly pleasuring her well-behaved slave. Nell was embarrassed at being groped so openly, but she had no desire to stop. Good slaves did not disobey their owner. And no slave in their right mind would turn down such a gift.

"Ooh! Thank you, Hinata. Thank you! OOOH! Touch me more! AHH!" Nell released her masochistic voice loud and often, making it clear she loved her treatment. Nobody raised a single word about the twisted nature of the situation. Hinata manipulating her servants in the open was her right as an angel, and that was the way things should be. The women mostly focused on feeding Hinata, but if they had thoughts about Nell's current predicament, it was to jealously wonder when they would have their turn.

_Back at the present time_

Hinata sighed nostalgically, thinking about the play. That day certainly was fun. Reminiscing over all the things she experienced during the week, Hinata was surprised at just how entertaining it was. One would think that lazily eating all day would get old, but there was never a dull second. Well, truthfully Hinata could literally eat all day and not get bored anyway. Her hunger had reached the point that she could eat forever without a care in the world, but she enjoyed all the attention anyway.

Everything was an absolute blast, but it also made Hinata deeply contemplative. She constantly found herself asking one question:

_"Who am I?"_

The big day was approaching. The day where she would make her decision: become an angel, or return to her normal life. Mira's so-called "trial run" was a massive success. Hinata got to live the week the way she wanted, and it was without a doubt the best week in her life. It made Hinata genuinely consider the idea of just staying here forever. It still didn't feel real to her. She kept waiting for the moment where she'd wake up back in Konoha, and this whole thing would just be one wild dream. Yet it was very much real. She really was on the precipice of literally taking over the world. Just how many could ever say they were in a situation like this!? It really made Hinata question who she actually was.

For the longest time, Hinata told herself that her changed mindset was all Mira's doing, but that denial had come to an end. Hinata knew by now that in many ways, she was just as responsible as the village was. But that had left another burning question. A question she would have dismissed as madness before, but which she genuinely debated now. What if they were right about her? What if Mira was right? What if she really was a divine angel? Maybe she truly was a goddess meant to rule and be pampered forever? Being a lazy, fat, spoiled angel felt like the most natural thing in the world for her. Everything just clicked. It really did feel like she was doing what her inner soul wanted to do. The further Hinata gave in to her hedonistic urges, the better it felt. And what's more was that Hinata even seemed to have an aptitude for it. Who else could say they had a hidden talent for eating absurd amounts of food, and controlling people's bodies through the use of a technique that bound their souls to her? Who else could say they had fetishes that perfectly lined up with a twisted cult that centered around weight gain, slavery, and extreme obsession? Surely there was no other person in the world that could fit so well with the goals and desires of Bountiful Fields. Yet only Hinata did. And that seemed too unlikely to be a mere coincidence. So… was it true then? Was she really meant for this? The thought of it was admittedly very hot to her, but she seriously wondered if it was true. Just what _is_ real, anyway? The idea of her actually being a holy being couldn't be that weird, could it?

The villagers certainly played their part. They went out of their way to encourage and inflate Hinata's ego and body as much as possible. They weren't just her enabling servants either. Hinata genuinely cared for them. They were just so nice and accepting, and honestly, were much better friends to her than anyone back in the Leaf Village. Hinata now understood why people always warned her about cults. Stay in one too long, and you'll be corrupted by them, even someone as sweet as her. It's hard to resist any group that lavished a person with so much love and attention. The proof of that was happening right now. Hinata became so immersed in her own propaganda that she began to seriously believe it.

There's no doubt in her mind that if she had been born in Bountiful Fields, she'd have already declared herself a deity. Her connection to the outside world was the only thing that held her back. But as Hinata reflected on herself, she had to admit it. She wanted this. Hinata wanted to rule the world. She wanted to live as a glutton and have the world obey her. She wanted food. She wanted obesity. She wanted slaves. She wanted her own religion. She _needed_ it. She could no longer imagine life without being fed and loved by her own personal group of fanatics. Mira was right about her. She was a total pervert. A gluttonous, crazed pervert who got off on being worshipped and fed crazy amounts of food. There was just no denying it anymore. Yet at the same time, she still wasn't sure about what choice to make. She certainly knew what she wanted, but that didn't necessarily mean that it was the right thing to do. Even if Hinata didn't have the best life in the Leaf Village, it wasn't a terrible life either. She still cared about the people there, and she struggled with the idea of just letting Mira conquer the world for her. But it wasn't like Hinata wanted to leave Bountiful Fields either. Hell no. She _loved_ it here. She didn't want to be thin anymore. Work, responsibility, obligation. Hinata threw all that garbage away. She wasn't going to give this lifestyle up, even if her father had to drag her home. No, she would sit on her butt and demand food no matter what Hiashi did to her. If that meant her being trapped away forever, then so be it. Hinata would rather die than go back to that life, and if her attempt at dieting had proven anything, she probably would have died if she tried to go back to normal anyway.

That meant that Hinata was currently at an impasse. Unable to decide whether to leave or stay. Unable to decide the fate of the entire world. What should she do?

Well, if Hinata was sure about one thing, it was that at the very least she wanted these last few hours to be perfect. And right now, it almost was. Hinata had just about everything a hungry girl like her could want, except for one thing. A constant, nagging problem that bothered Hinata more by the day the more she transformed mentally into her corrupt self. And if her paradise were to come to an end tomorrow, that could not stand. Hinata would not accept any loose ends before it all ended, and that meant-

"Hinata?"

Hinata blinked, broken out of her thoughts. She quietly raised her head, and spotted Mira walking towards her, dressed in simple pajama wear.

Hinata smiled, "Hello, Mira. Is something wrong?"

Mira shook her head, "Nothing at all. In fact, I was about to ask you that. It's unusual for you to be all by yourself, and without any food too. What's on your mind?"

Hinata didn't respond. Indeed, it was unusual for Hinata to be alone. It was just her resting outside in the middle of the night. She had ordered the others to head to bed. Since they were mentally and physically bound to Hinata, they had no choice but to obey. Mira had been busy for most of the day, presumably making preparations for Hinata's ascension, so this was actually Hinata's first time seeing her since morning. As for Mira's question though, Hinata remained quiet, not able to properly put her thoughts into words.

"Are you worried about your father?" Mira guessed.

Hinata paused for a few seconds, but then nodded.

"I see… But he's still a day away, and he probably won't get here until at least the afternoon. You don't have to worry about that stuff right now. You should relax and enjoy yourself some more."

Hinata admired Mira's thoughtfulness. This woman was a skilled manipulator. She always put on a kind exterior, while hiding that crafty schemer beneath. It was in Mira's best interest to keep Hinata distracted as much as possible, otherwise she might start having doubts. Hinata guessed that Mira probably spied on her, and seized the opportunity to keep her head in the clouds, lest Hinata get cold feet.

Mira continued, "Now I know, you have a big decision ahead of you. I certainly don't blame you for having a lot on your mind right now. But I also don't want you to get stressed out or bogged down by family issues. I really want this week to be special for you, down to the very last second. So at least for now, put those worries aside."

Hinata nodded slightly, "Yes, thank you, Mira."

"Not a problem sweetie. Although…" Mira added with a wink, "I DO hope you accept my offer. I'd love to have you stay here."

Hinata took a deep breath, seemingly focused on something that Mira couldn't decipher.

"Mira, I have a question for you."

"Hm? What is it?"

"I was wondering, how come you never got your slave seal? Out of everyone in this village, you're the only one who doesn't have one. Why is that?"

It was Mira's turn to pause. Hinata decided to finally address the elephant in the room. What Hinata said was true though. Everyone else was adamant on getting enslaved as quickly as possible, but Mira was the sole exception. Whereas the rest leaped on the opportunity, Mira quietly refused, offering nothing but a vague promise on getting it at a later time.

Still holding a friendly tone, Mira answered, "Well, I have a couple reasons. Don't worry, it's not because of something you've done or anything. It's just that things aren't entirely ready yet. I still have a lot of things to manage in the village and all. Preparations to be made, stuff to maintain, all that boring stuff."

Hinata, sounding slightly unconvinced, responded, "But you can still do that stuff even with the seal. I wouldn't interrupt you or anything."

Mira waved her hand in front of her apologetically, "Oh no, no. It's nothing like that, Hinata. I know you wouldn't be a bother. It's just a personal thing, that's all."

"I see…"

There was a long pause the followed, with both girls staring at each other with unreadable expressions. After about a minute, Hinata looked up to the starry night sky.

"To be honest, Mira, the idea of becoming an angel doesn't sound too bad."

Mira's expression instantly brightened, "Really? That's wonderful to hear, Hinata!"

"Yes, I think about it more each day. I've come to realize that I love the idea, and I love being treated this way. All the food I could want. The love, the warmth, the… superiority."

Mira nodded excitedly, "Yes, yes, that's what I want to hear. I always knew you had that desire within you, Hinata. It was all just a matter of breaking it free."

Hinata looked down back to Mira, gazing at her warmly, "And it's all thanks to you, Mira. I never would have felt this happiness if not for you. I can't put into words how grateful I am."

Though Mira remain composed, Hinata noticed the joy within her. She had told Mira precisely the words she wanted to hear. Mira was about to get everything she spent her entire life for.

"It was no problem at all, Hinata. It was the least I could do to give you the life you needed to have. I really can't express enough how much it means to me to hear you want to accept me. I'd happily do anything for you. I wou-"

"And yet you won't be my slave."

Mira froze at being cut off. The warm atmosphere suddenly popped like a bubble. Out of all the things Mira expected her to say, that was the last on her list.

"Uhh… Hinata?" Mira's eyebrows raised questioningly. Hinata's smile had faded, and she stared at Mira with a chilly expression, which was shocking coming from her.

The older woman picked up on the hint, and Mira's tone became slightly defensive, "Hinata, I… I understand that you're eager, and trust me, I am too. But I can't yet. I promise that I will soon, but I… just have to work on a few kinks with the seal first."

"What kinks?" Hinata responded immediately, and with a raised voice, which took Mira aback.

Mira stuttered uncharacteristically, "Well… well… you've been pretty amazing with using the seal in ways even I didn't expect. I have to make sure that it's safe and everything."

"And by 'safe', what do you mean by that?" Hinata once again replied quickly, "Do you mean safe as in trying to keep yourself from getting enslaved as well?"

Mira's expression turned to stone, and the atmosphere ran cold. The woman's eyes were wide in shock from the comment Hinata threw at her.

"Hinata… what's gotten into you? Of course I wouldn't do something like that. You _know_ that I want to submit to you, too. How could you ever accuse me of that?" Mira couldn't believe her ears. Hinata had never spoken to her like that before, or to anyone.

"If you wanted to submit, you would have done it by now, especially since the week is already over, but you haven't, and I'm starting to wonder why. I'm starting to think it's because I'm getting a little _too_ good at it, Mira, and it scares you, so you want to make sure you have a secret way of overriding me."

"That is not true!" Mira raised her voice, becoming irritated, "And I won't accept your baseless accusations against me!"

"Then become my slave." Hinata said simply.

"I told you, not yet!"

A tense silence hung over the two of them. However, neither showed any sign of backing down. Hinata still appeared calm, while Mira fumed with anger.

After a few seconds, Hinata opened her mouth to speak, "As I said before, I really like the idea of having my own servants. I tried to convince myself otherwise, but not anymore. I love having other people obey my orders, and I love being able to use their bodies anyway I want. I'm addicted to the feeling, and I don't want to get rid of it. But I've also realized something else too, Mira…"

Hinata narrowed her eyes, and whispered, "I don't like it when my slaves defy me."

Mira returned a nasty glare, "Are you _threatening_ me?"

"Mira, if I'm to enjoy the rest of my time, even if it's just for a few more hours, I want to be a true angel, and that means having everyone here made into my belongings. I think you should be my slave too, Mira. Become my slave, and bow before me."

"Hinata… you…"

"Mira, that wasn't a request. Bow before me."

Mira eyes widened for a second, before narrowing, _dangerously_.

"What… did you say?!"

Hinata grinned.

"I said, bow!"

The trap was sprung.

Chakra exploded from the ground, and black marks appeared all along the ground, forming into a circle around Mira. Suddenly, dozens of chakra ropes shot from the symbols on the ground, and wrapped tightly around Mira's entire body.

"Gah! What?!" Mira hissed.

"A sealing ceremony I had Kokona prepare for you ahead of time," Hinata explained, smirking, "She's pretty good at working in the shadows. Even you didn't notice. I just needed for you to walk in that exact spot. Now, you can be mine."

Mira was so shocked that it temporarily overpowered her anger. She couldn't believe what was happening. She had never imagined Hinata acting in such a way. That mischievous little minx actually set up a trap for her! Since when did Hinata have the bravery to do this?!

Mira gritted her teeth in frustration as the chakra ropes pulled her arms and legs to the ground. The woman was forced on her knees, unable to break herself free. Mira felt a tidal wave of Hinata's chakra invade her body. She could literally feel it changing her body from the inside out. And her chakra did its work. Slave markings appeared on Mira's body, threatening to spread and consume her body.

"Hinata! Release me, NOW!" Mira barked, directing genuine anger at Hinata. However, Hinata did not listen. She continued to pour chakra into Mira, slowly taking over. Mira even felt herself losing control of her own arms. If things had kept going, Mira would have lost, that is, until her sharingan was activated.

"ENOUGH!"

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise. The chakra ropes that trapped Mira suddenly evaporated in an instant. Though the marks already on Mira's body remained, she was freed. Mira then turned her glare to Hinata, and her blood practically ran cold. Mira's mangekyo sharingan was activated again, and her face and neck were covered by those horrific black cracks coming from her eyes.

"N-Not yet!" Hinata shouted, trying her best to not lose her cool. Mira broke free far faster than she expected. She focused her energy in a last ditch effort. Following her mental command, the patterns on the group expelled hundreds of chakra ropes from all directions. Mira had no way of avoiding them all.

"Hmph!" Mira snarled, and snapped her eyes wide open.

And ALL of Hinata's chakra ropes dispersed into nothing. But the girl didn't even get the chance to act crestfallen, because she was unable to react at all!

 _'I, I can't move!'_ Hinata found herself frozen in place. Not only were her ropes destroyed, but her entire body was completely locked in time. It was the same technique Mira once used to fend off Charlotte. Hinata couldn't move, couldn't mold chakra, and couldn't hope to break free. In mere seconds, Mira foiled Hinata's plan, and as she got back up to her feet, the glare Mira sent to her was nothing short of terrifying. She had become an enraged demon, a demon that did _not_ like to be crossed.

"Alright Hinata, that was a good joke," Mira's voice was laced with venom, "But don't go getting full of yourself. This whole area around us is frozen in time, and you have no way out."

 _'C'mon, c'mon!'_ Hinata struggled the hardest she could to break free, but it was useless.

Mira scowled at the trapped girl, "I hope you know, Hinata, I don't take kindly to people slighting me, and that includes you. I'm rather disappointed to learn that you were immature enough to think you could go against me. I expected more from y-HURK!"

Mira's words were cut off. An arm had suddenly swung around her neck and trapped her in a head lock.

"Ack! What the… LENN?!" The older Fields sister had come to Hinata's rescue. Lenn, who had her own sharingan activated, made her move while Mira was distracted.

"GH! L-Lenn! What are you doing!?"

"You naughty little sister," Lenn sneered, "Did you forget that my sharingan grants me immunity to your time lock? Space-time magic is easy to counter when you have space-time magic of your own. How dare you raise a finger against Hinata!"

"Ghk! Lenn! Dammit, let me go!" Mira struggled against Lenn, but her arms were still immobilized by Hinata's seal, and she had little way to break herself free without using the sharingan again. In any normal scenario, Lenn wouldn't have stood a chance against Mira, but Hinata's attack had created just the opening she needed. Mira didn't enjoy the thought, but if she had to take down her own sister, she would do it. Mira concentrated and prepared another powerful technique.

That is, before her eyes were suddenly blinded by shadow.

"W-what?!" Mira shouted, startled at the intrusive darkness.

"I won't let you disrespect Hinata!" It was Nell. The normally shy girl now stood courageous against Mira. With her girlfriend in danger, Nell wasn't going to back down. Thanks to Lenn's sharingan, Mira's time lock was disabled, giving Nell the chance to use a ninjutsu to cover Mira's eyes in a shroud of shadows. It wasn't a particularly advanced technique, but it disrupted anyone who relied on eye techniques.

"Stay right there, Mira!"

"You won't be getting away from us!"

"How dare you try to attack Hinata!"

Suddenly dozens upon dozens of angry women came charging into the scene. Every one in the village rushed at full speed to Hinata's rescue. They unleashed jutsu after jutsu to bind Mira completely. Ropes, vines, ice, stone. All of the elements were directed by ninjutsu to cover and trap Mira entirely, rendering the once-dangerous ninja completely helpless.

Mira, blinded and trapped, sputtered in a mixture of rage and shock, "What?! You're all here? How did you-?"

"Thank you everyone. The plan worked!" Hinata said with relief, having been freed from Mira's sharingan.

Mira was floored. "W-what? You… you… planned this?"

Hinata grinned victoriously, "That's right. The real reason I ordered everyone to leave me alone was so they would be ready to ambush you if things went wrong. I entered everyone's dreams and told them my plan so you wouldn't find out, and I used myself as bait to lure you here. You've always avoided the church so you wouldn't get enslaved yourself, but you've never missed a chance to talk to me when I'm alone, so I used that to my advantage."

Mira's mouth fell open in shock. Her anger was replaced with complete surprise. She couldn't believe that Hinata thought so far ahead. Just how long was Hinata working under her nose like this?

As if having read her mind, Hinata said, "I've been planning this ever since you introduced me to the slave seal for the first time, Mira. The moment you refused to get sealed for yourself, a part of me knew that you had ulterior motives. I knew that while you might have been happy, a part of you was also scared. Because despite what you've said in the past, you weren't really ready to be mine yet. You wanted to make sure that the seal wouldn't be strong enough to control you completely. You wanted there to be a special backdoor just for yourself, so that you could usurp me anytime you wanted."

"You knew… from the beginning?" Mira gaped in disbelief.

"Yes, and once I was ready, I started entering the other's dreams in order to gather information. I figured that since Kokona helped in developing the seal, that she might have more knowledge on some of your secrets, and sure enough I was right."

Kokona, standing next to Hinata while maintaining one of her own jutsu on Mira, laughed smugly, causing her braided blue hair to dance in the air, "Damn straight! I know a lot about Mira's techniques, including the 'Unseen Spy' technique she uses to keep tabs on everything in the village. All I had to do was use a couple tricks of my own to sabotage them, and prevent them from sensing the chakra from the enslavement sealing marks on the ground. A couple of blind spots here. A couple of temporary disabling there, and I was able to set up a whole sealing ceremony just for you, Mira! And I even managed to disable all of your spies so you wouldn't sense us coming when you tried to attack Hinata. All just a part of my genius!"

"Yes, and I'll give you plenty of blessings for that, Kokona," Hinata said, causing Kokona to squeal, "But it wasn't just Kokona. I made sure that everyone knew of my plan, and they all helped in preparing for this moment. I didn't even have to convince them of it either. They were completely on my side the very moment I told them what I planned to do."

The women all let out words of agreement and reverence for Hinata's words.

"You're so smart, Hinata!" Tammy gushed.

"That's our Hinata for you! Never misses a thing." Charlotte beamed proudly.

"Seriously Mira, what made you think you could stand up against a divine being? Such insolence!" Sayoko taunted.

 _'No way…'_ Mira thought in amazement. She was speechless. She couldn't believe it. Everything had suddenly collapsed around her. She had been betrayed by the very thing she created. Mira realized how foolish she was to think that she had the others on her side. Of course they would be loyal to Hinata over her! Even Lenn would eagerly turn against her own sister if Hinata willed it. Mira was sure Lenn probably babbled as much information as she could, including the fact that Lenn knew how to counter some of her sharingan techniques. But Mira never imagined that Hinata would ever try to pull a stunt like this. Mira saw Hinata as a timid wallflower, and even after Hinata's mental changes, Mira never even entertained the possibility that Hinata would ever go against her like this. Yet she did, and her plan was surprisingly clever. So much that Mira felt a bit impressed despite her now grim situation.

_"The greatest threat isn't the one you can see, but rather the threat that you don't even know exists, until it's too late."_

That comment flashed in Mira's head. It was then that she realized. She had planted the seeds of her own downfall. Only one thought ran through her mind.

_'I created a monster.'_

"Now that everything has been settled, you can now finally be mine, Mira." Hinata announced slyly, causing the others to break out in a fit of giggles.

"Yes, but my baby sister was very naughty. A simple enslavement won't be enough. Mira needs to be taught a lesson." Lenn smirked evilly, "I think a spanking is in order!"

"W-wait!" Mira protested, but was cut off when she felt another surge of Hinata's chakra inside her. With her body completely neutralized by the others, Mira had no way to fight back this time. Mira gasped in a mixture of pain and pleasure as her body became bound. The slave seal markings expanded towards the remaining parts of Mira's body, including a collar-shaped pattern around her neck, completing her enslavement. Hinata then used the seal to forcibly shut off Mira's sharingan, disabled her chakra, and rendered Mira completely helpless. She then sent a mental order to her slaves to stop their binding techniques since they were no longer necessary. Mira could do nothing as the giggling women removed her clothes and forced her to the ground. They used a small technique to wrap Mira's wrists in chakra-laden ropes behind her back, then they pushed Mira's head to the ground, wrapped her legs up in more ropes, and forced her to stick her shapely butt in the air towards Hinata.

"Ahhh~, Mira, you look so much better with Hinata's slave blessing. Your butt is super big!" Sayoko squealed, admiring Mira's body which had been enhanced by the slave seal just like it did with the rest. Mira's butt got a noticeable boost, her twin globes becoming one of the largest and softest in the village, while still maintaining just the right amount of firmness.

"You're so cute, baby sister," Lenn giggled, "I'm happy to see you become one of us now, but you've been a bad girl, and you need to be punished. She's all yours, Hinata."

"Guh! No! Hinata, stop! All of you, let me go this instant!" Mira tried to sound threatening, but she was clearly shaken. The village leader's face was panicked, and her tone carried desperation. Mira strained as hard as she could, but couldn't break herself free. Hinata was in charge now.

Hinata's body filled with arousal at the sight. Mira, the once mighty Mira, was now trapped and powerless, bound as her slave. The secret Uchiha had become complacent. For the longest time, Mira thought she was the strongest person in the world, capable of out-smarting anyone and everyone. And that arrogance proved to be her undoing. She didn't even realize that her own village plotted against her, and that Hinata stole their loyalty long ago. Mira could not be beaten in a straight-up fight, but there was no need to. A few precious seconds to seal her body was all Hinata needed. Even the mightiest warrior could be felled if they were caught off guard, and Hinata did precisely that, robbing Mira of her freedom with proper timing and clever preparation.

Though Hinata was fond of Mira, this had to be done. Even if Hinata was to be the ruler, Mira never truly submitted to her. Mira intended to be the true leader, the one who ruled from the shadows, and Hinata was merely the figurehead. And as long as the Uchiha woman was "free", Hinata's desire to be an angel would never truly be fulfilled. Mira would always be there as Hinata's superior, and she couldn't have that. After all, it was just like what the Fifth Commandment said: Hinata has no equal.

It was time to put Mira in her place.

Hinata cooed seductively, "Don't worry, Mira. This won't hurt too much. In fact, I'll make it feel _reeeally_ good. I hope you don't mind if I multiply your ability to sense pleasure by a couple hundred, do you?"

Mira shivered in fear, "N-no! That's too much! You'll break me! You'll bu-HOOOOOOOOOO-"!

The slave markings on Mira rippled with chakra, and Mira's voice turned high-pitched as her sensitivity exploded. Suddenly the ground against her nipples, the gentle breeze kissing her flesh, and even the feeling of Hinata's lustful gaze boring into her, all made her nerves endings burst with pleasure. So intense was the pleasure that Mira's body shook, and her attempts to break free only made the intensity stronger. The trapped woman tried to bargain her way out of it, barely able to stay coherent due to her sensitivity.

"Ah! Ough, kya! H-Hinata, s-stop. Okay, okay, you won. You won and I lost. I won't do it again, okay? Just let me go!"

However, the only response Mira received was laughter.

"Hah! Mira, don't you understand? You can't defy divinity. What Hinata wants, Hinata gets." Charlotte sneered mockingly.

"Yes, and disobedient slaves get punished." Kokona added, who was not on Mira's side at all.

"It's okay Mira, Hinata is super kind," Nell said, though even her voice was laden with sadism, "Hinata will treat you real nicely, and turn you into her personal _bitch_."

Nell's vulgar remark filed Mira with dread. She couldn't believe it. Bountiful Fields, the underlings she recruited, the grand plan she had concocted, all those years she spent, all of it turned against her in the blink of an eye. One minute she was in charge, and the next minute she had been overthrown. Mira was never defied so openly in her entire life. Sure, her companions disagreed with her now and then, and there was the occasional fight, but Mira always had the ultimate authority. She always got her way, and others always had to obey. But now, for the first time in her life, Mira felt completely powerless. She was completely at Hinata's mercy. And Hinata was going to thoroughly train her.

"Alright, Mira, here comes your punishment!" Hinata announced.

"Hinata! Wai-HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

An ear-splitting _SMACK_ filled the air, along with Mira's squeal. Hinata conjured up an invisible hand of chakra from the slave seal, and slapped Mira's plump butt at full force. For a split-second there was a large hand-shaped indentation on Mira's butt cheek before her flesh bounced back, sending her butt into a flurry of jiggling. Mira herself felt as if she had been struck by lightning. Her nerves were struck with the force of a stampede, and her brain exploded in pure pleasure. It was the most extreme sensation she had ever felt, far greater than the time she coupled with Hinata in the Mirror Labyrinth.

Mira's eyes went wide and bloodshot, and she panted as if she had run a marathon. She wasn't used to this level of pleasure. It was inhuman. But Mira had no time to recover. This was a punishment after all.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

"HUUUAAGHH! NNUUUUOOO! MHOOOOHH!"

Hinata relentlessly disciplined Mira, raining a full-blown onslaught on her sexy butt while the poor woman screamed. Mira's ass never stopped bouncing for a second. Hinata had at least a half dozen unseen hands in the air, and each of them spanked the disobedient slave nonstop.

"HEEEEEEEEEEE!" Mira's body seized up, suddenly breaking into a fit of spasms.

"Ah! She came! How adorable~," Sayoko cooed.

"Feels good doesn't it, Mira?" Lenn said with a sinister smirk, "Don't worry, there's more where that came from!"

Nell remained quiet, but she wiggled in place while she bit her thumb, clearly enjoying the display of dominance before her.

"Nuuuooo! Please! HHHUUO!" Mira begged to no avail. She could do nothing as Hinata gave her a nice, lavish spanking.

' _W-What… is this? Ah… gods… it's, amazing!'_ Mira's mind was a whirlwind of mind-blowing pleasure. She had never realized how much more pleasure the slave seal could make her feel. She couldn't even begin to form any real thoughts before she came yet again. Over, and over, and over.

"GYAAAAA!"

"OOOOOOHHH!"

"IYAAAAAA!"

Every few seconds Mira came again, and each new orgasm hit her before the previous even ended. Her torture went on for minutes, but it felt like an eternity. She genuinely felt as if she were going insane from sheer pleasure. Mira lost control of her body completely, and not because of Hinata's seal either. Her body twitched, shuddered, and spasmed. She could not stop her toes from curling, her hips from shaking, or her moans from escaping.

"AAAHH! PLEASE! HINATA PLEASE! NO MOOOOOHHHH!" Mira climaxed again before she could finish.

"Not yet, Mira," Hinata teased, "You still need to be trained."

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

"AAAH! OOGH! PLEASE! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!" Mira screamed helplessly, her voice filled with fear and pleasure. But more than the pleasure, what Mira felt most of all was the existence that Hinata trained her body into. Her body learned the reality of slavery, and the indominable force of Hinata's power. It terrified her, and in the face of such power, Mira's primal instincts did what they had to in order to placate it: beg for forgiveness.

"There we go, you finally said you're sorry," Lenn giggled while petting her sisters head. The other girls giggled as well, enjoying the sight of the normally intimidating woman become meek and submissive. The others all liked Mira, but they'd be lying if they said that they didn't find Mira overbearing sometimes, so seeing her get her comeuppance was a satisfying sight.

"You broke so easily, Mira." Charlotte chuckled, "I never knew you were such a lightweight, and you always act so tough too."

However, Mira could not retort. She barely even heard the others. All that went through her mind was Hinata's torture.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! FORGIVE ME! FORGIVE ME HINATA! HUUOOOOO!" Mira yelled as she came again from an extra hard spank. Lustful moans and desperate apologies poured from her mouth. She had to apologize. She _needed_ to apologize. Her body instinctively understood that it was only natural to surrender to the might of a superior being.

Hinata, clearly pleased with her behavior, said with a mischievous tone, "Thank you, Mira. I'm so glad to hear you say that. A good girl like deserves a reward for being honest."

"Hua?" Mira panted deliriously. Was it over? Was her punishment over?

Oh no, it wasn't over yet.

"Here you go, Mira" Hinata said with motherly kindness, "As a reward, I'll give you a nice whipping too!"

Mira had no time to process Hinata's remark, for as soon as she finished, blue chakra poured from several nearby women and formed into a series of whips. The whips floated in the air, controlled by Hinata's thoughts. And mere seconds later, they assaulted Mira's already tender butt with several loud _CRACKS_.

Mira's voice turned louder and with even less sanity. The whipping brought pleasure, but with a pinch of pain too, which somehow made it feel even better. The naughty slave came nonstop, and her voice lost any sense of the pride and confidence she once had. Mira's voice was shrill, loud, and subservient. Her face became an orgasmic mess, and her body was thoroughly educated on the truth of Hinata's superiority. The pleasure, the helplessness, the humiliation. It was all overwhelming.

But despite Mira's words and attempts to escape, she still moaned with intense pleasure. Her words said one thing, but her body was more honest. Even if she begged for Hinata to stop, there was a growing urge inside Mira that actually got off on the rough treatment. The constant cumming made her go mad, and the feeling of submission was a massive turn on. Mira never knew Hinata had become so _strong_. So _dominant_.

"Well Mira? Does it feel good?" Hinata asked soothingly, which clashed with the brutal way she still continued to violate the older woman.

"Ooh! Hng… ghh… it feels… it feels…" Mira strained through shortness of breath, embarrassed to speak the truth.

_SMACK! SNAP! SMACK!_

"Tell me, Mira. Does it feel good? I won't force you to say it, but I want to hear it," Hinata asked again, still whipping and spanking her prisoner. Hinata wasn't going to force the answer through the seal. She wanted to hear the truth from Mira's own will, and Hinata wouldn't stop until she spilled it out.

"Oh my, look at your face, sis!" Lenn exclaimed, "You're like a slut in heat!"

Lenn's words were true. Mira's eyes were half-lidded, her eyes unfocused, and she had a very lewd smile on her face. Even her movements shifted. Instead of frantically trying to escape, Mira bounced her body in tandem with the "attacks" on her body. It was all unconscious, but Mira's body had begun to accept its purpose as Hinata's belonging.

"AUGH! It… feels… OOOOH!"

"Hmmm?" Hinata pushed just a bit further.

"IT… FEELS GOOD!" Mira finally shouted at the top of her lungs.

The surrounding women all gasped in excitement.

"There you go, Mira! You're finally being honest!" Lenn cheered.

"No surprise there. Nobody can resist Hinata," Charlotte said adamantly.

"AH! YES! IT FEELS GOOD, HINATA! IT FEELS AMAZING! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! PUNISH ME MORE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR DISOBEYING YOU!" Mira shouted her submission to the world, and was rewarded by being hit with her umpteenth orgasm.

Mira admitted everything. This was amazing! Hinata was amazing! Submitting to Hinata felt amazing! She realized why the other girls loved being slaves so much. Hinata knew how to take charge and put disobedient sluts like her in her place! Of course Hinata punished her! She deserved it! Mira understood now. She always said she would one day submit to Hinata, but it wasn't until now that she truly realized what that meant. Submitting meant giving up everything, including pride. Mira tried to have it both ways, trying to make Hinata a ruler while still keeping the reigns for herself. That's why, despite her words, she avoided getting her body and soul bound to Hinata. How foolish! It felt SO much better to give up everything, to let loose and have Hinata control everything.

The women all let out words of triumphant celebration. The mighty Mira had fallen. But in their eyes, what happened was not a surprise. They had full confidence Hinata would come out on top. She was a divine being after all, and lesser humans like them needed to know their place. Now, Mira learned hers. Being the good master she was, Hinata had her unseen hands firmly grope and squeeze Mira's entire body, while still gifting her with plenty of spanks and strikes from her whips.

"OOH! THANK YOU! THANK YOU FOR PUNISHING THIS WORTHLESS SLAVE! OOOH!" Mira's eyes rolled up as she came harder than ever. Hinata's dominance made Mira hopelessly aroused. Hinata's strength frightened her, which only made it feel better. Mira got her first taste of true submission, and she loved it. She loved the feeling of her entire body being blessed. She gave in completely, moaning and cumming and begging for Hinata to use her body in any way she desired. She became enslaved to her awakened masochism, and completed her conversion into a true slave, and what a wonderful feeling it was.

The punishment continued on. The new slave was forced into extreme heights of pleasure as her gorgeous body was lovingly tortured. Spankings, whippings, groping, and even a bit of choking and hair-pulling. Mira had no choice but to take all of it. Eventually, her position shifted when Hinata used her leashes to pull Mira up into air. From then on, Mira was forced to be at the center of attention, feeling the eyes of everyone staring at her while she was pleasurably abused for all to see. The exposure both embarrassed and aroused her, which only made it better. Mira's pleasure-drunk voice slurred out apologies for daring to defy her master, while also thanking Hinata for giving her the punishment she deserved.

After what felt like an eternity, the disciplining eventually came to an end. Mira was left exhausted, satisfied, and completely limp. Her butt sore, her hair disheveled, and her body sticky with sweat. But most importantly, she learned her lesson, and had no intention on lifting a finger against Hinata ever again. Hinata created a leash that attached to the collar-shaped mark on Mira's neck, and gently pulled the tired woman up so she could place her on her fatty breasts. Mira moaned from the warmth and softness of Hinata's fat. After a few minutes of rest, she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hinata, I'm… I'm sorry."

Hinata returned a gentle smile, "It's okay, Mira. I'm not upset. I'm actually really glad to have you with me. I've always wanted to make you happy."

"Happy?" Mira asked through bleary eyes.

"Yes. I'm really grateful for everything you've done. It's because of you that I've been able to enjoy all this happiness. I only wanted to share it with you too, Mira. Because I realized that you've been working hard all your life, and having to place everything on your shoulders. It must have been really hard for you, wasn't it?"

"That's right, Hina-bunny," Lenn joined in, climbing up Hinata's belly in order to comfort her sister.

"My baby sister's always been such a hard worker. Always putting 100% into everything she's ever done. It's just one of the reasons why I'm so proud of her," Lenn punctuated her words by rubbing Mira's head with pride.

"But you know, Mira," Lenn continued, "Sometimes your need to do everything can work against you. It can be lonely, trying to be in charge all the time. It's just like Hinata said, it's time for you to relax. You've already done so much for all of us. Let our angel handle things from here. Allow her grace into your heart."

"…" Mira was surprised to hear their words. She had never thought about her life like that before. She had been so used to planning, scheming, and chasing after her dream that she honestly forgot what it was like to think about much else. Were they right? Was she really overburdened this whole time? Mira looked back towards the other women, but they all had the same looks on their faces as Hinata and Lenn, as if to say, "Of course we feel the same, silly! Haven't you figured it out?" Mira didn't realize that she, too, needed saving. To think that it was her very own "creation" that was ultimately the one who saved her.

_'Hinata, you really are amazing.'_

Mira smiled weakly.

"Yeah… yeah, you're right. Thank you, Hinata," Mira finally let go. With a relieved sigh, she allowed herself to slightly sink in Hinata's fat. For the first time in her life, Mira felt a weight lift off her. A weight that she didn't realize was there. But with it gone, she felt a genuine sense of calm. Mira wondered if perhaps she wanted this to happen. Maybe deep down, she wanted Hinata to conquer her. She had always been in control of everything, and it _did_ get overwhelming at times. She had to work herself to the bone to get to this point, and it wasn't easy either. Maybe she really did need this. It actually felt nice to be dominated by another person for once. Being a slave to an angel. Yes, perhaps, this was what she truly wanted all her life.

 _'I'm all yours, Hinata. From now on, I belong to you.'_ Was Mira's final thought before passing out with a smile on her face, ready to go through what was bound to be the best sleep of her life.

As the villagers gathered around Hinata, she and Lenn simply watched the sleeping Mira with caring adoration. And Hinata could only think one thing.

_'Now everything is perfect.'_


	15. Reckoning

Naruto grumbled to himself, feeling a mixture of excitement, frustration, and anxiety. It had been a long and tense journey for the past few days as Naruto and the Hyuuga clan made their way to Bountiful Fields. Even though technically the small village was just a detour on the way for the actual mission, it became increasingly clear that Bountiful Fields was the real destination on everyone's mind. The shinobi traveled as a single group, but in reality, the group had an ideological split into two opposing factions, and it had put them all on edge. The subject that had caused a rift in the group, was Hinata herself.

At first, Naruto jumped at the chance to join the Hyuuga on what he expected to be an exciting mission, but it didn't take long for him to realize that one of Hiashi's goals was to check up on Hinata's status. This didn't bother the young man at first, until he quickly learned that Hiashi's expectations for Hinata weren't exactly stellar. For whatever reason, the older Hyuuga seemed convinced that Hinata was up to no good, and that he had full intention on giving her a harsh punishment. This of course angered Naruto, who had full confidence in Hinata, and saw Hiashi's doubt as an unfair bias. More than a few heated arguments occurred between the two stubborn individuals as a result of this, and neither budged an inch, which led to both of them becoming rather grumpy.

There were a few things that especially bothered Naruto. Stuffy, closed-minded old men had always been a major pet peeve of his. Maybe it was simply a product of his hot-blooded naïveté, but he could never stand how so much progress in the world was halted by dumb old geezers who refused to see anything outside of their narrow point of view. It wasn't just Hiashi too. Several Hyuuga elders were traveling with them as well, and they were even more stuck-up than the clan leader was. They seemed to not care about a thing other than maintaining stony appearances and insisting on acting like emotionless, "logical" statues every minute of the day, which for an energetic guy like Naruto was the absolute worst. But what annoyed him most of all was just the sheer lack of faith they seemed to have in Hinata. Hiashi and the others all spoke as if it were set in stone that Hinata had done something wrong, and they openly strategized on the best way to punish her. A couple of the elders seemed to almost enjoy the idea of going up to Hinata and publicly shaming her, which pissed Naruto off to the point that he would have decked them right on the nose if not for the fact that it might have caused trouble for Hinata. Naruto, being an orphan, had no experience on what having a family was like, but even he knew how twisted it was for a child to have a family openly shame them under the guise of simple "discipline".

On the plus side, for whatever it was worth, Naruto wasn't the sole defender of Hinata's honor. Several members of the clan also took issue with Hiashi's lack of faith. The noted individuals in question were Hinata's bodyguard, Kou, the Hyuuga maid, Natsu, and Hinata's own sister, Hanabi. Hanabi especially was a major breath of fresh air for Naruto. Not only was she the biggest defender of her older sister's honor, her more energetic personality made the trip much more bearable since most of the clan members were far too stoic and formal for the blonde's tastes. Her arguments were the most passionate, and she had made quite a few entertaining insults towards some of the elders that had earned chuckles from Naruto.

Naruto found himself liking the sheer amount of affection that Hanabi had for her older sister. While the Hyuuga's relationship with Hinata had improved over the years, there were still roadblocks, namely with the older generation who were still stuck in their ways. Hanabi, however, truly loved her sister and wasn't afraid to hide it. The younger sister held Hinata in the highest regard, almost to the point of worship. Naruto didn't fully understand himself, but seeing any instance of family members loving each other always managed to put a smile on his face. From his point of view as an orphan, people with families should enjoy their familial relationships to the fullest. Unfortunately, despite the feisty girl's efforts, Hanabi still wasn't able to put much of a dent into the old men's' egos. There were a few cracks here and there, but ultimately to no avail. Everyone was dead set in their views, and as a result the trip to Bountiful Fields was plagued by an ever-present awkward atmosphere. It also wasn't helped that they had to travel using slower horse-led carriages due to having to accommodate the several elderly members who came along. But to his joy, all that boredom, irritation, and frustration would finally come to end. After what felt like an eternity, their destination, Bountiful Fields, was merely minutes away. Technically it was only their first destination, but from Naruto's current perspective, arriving here was what would make the whole trip worth it. Naruto welcomed it like a man dying of thirst who had just found an oasis in a desert.

"Oooooh finally! Finally, we can see Hinata nee-sama!" Hanabi bounced with glee. The young teen practically danced on her seat. Naruto chuckled at the sight, getting plenty of amusement at seeing the younger Hyuuga sister's childish behavior.

"Now now, Hanabi-sama," the clan maid, Natsu Hyuuga, admonished, trying to get Hanabi to act more formal. Even if she supported Hinata, it was the job of Natsu and the others to keep the clan acting proper at all times. Maintaining professionalism was important to the clan, even when visiting the smallest village.

"C'mon Natsu, don't act like you're not excited too," Hanabi teased, "It's been a nightmare having to sit around in these slow carriages all day. And plus, we'll finally be able to prove those idiots wrong."

"Hanabi-sama!" Natsu said a little more forcefully, though she also sounded worried too. Both Hiashi and the Hyuuga elders were in the other carriage, so it wasn't like they would have heard her, but she still feared angering them. Those men were known to have a bit of a temper.

But Hanabi ignored the maid's warnings. She was too excited to care about decorum. A mindset that Naruto very much agreed with.

"That makes two of us, Hanabi," Naruto showed his well-known toothy grin, "These last few days have been like torture! But at least we'll get some sanity back once we see Hinata again. I can't wait to try all of the food there. I hear Bountiful Fields has ramen that would give even Ichiraku a run for its money! Heh, we'll see about that." Naruto licked his lips.

Hanabi nodded energetically, "Yeah! Nee-sama must have had plenty of time to sample all of their delicacies. I'm sure she'll show us around. After she throws father's stupid doubts back in his face, of course!"

Naruto chuckled mischievously at the thought. He imagined the looks on the elders' faces when they saw Hinata not as the lazy failure they expected, but as a proud ninja who got the job done without their help. He couldn't wait for Hinata to rub it in their faces. Well, maybe Hinata was too nice for that, but Naruto was certainly going to do it in her place. It would only be payback for having to deal with them for so long.

"What do you think, Naruto?" Hanabi asked him, "How good of a job do you think nee-sama did? Knowing her, the villagers there probably fell in love with her."

"Oh, I'm sure Hinata did amazing! I bet she did so well that they made her into their queen!"

"Hahaha, yeah!" The younger Hyuuga laughed at the joke. A joke far more accurate than they realized.

Meanwhile, in the back of the caravan, several other Hyuuga clan members watched the two with amusement.

"Those two sure are having fun, aren't they?" one of them said. Outside of Hanabi and Natsu, there were five other Hyuuga men in the caravan, and an additional five in the other one. They were mostly young men in their twenties, and were branch members brought along mostly as bodyguards for Hiashi, Hanabi, and the elders.

"Can't really blame them," replied another, "These past few days have been pretty uneventful outside of their bickering. Honestly, I'm just glad we're getting it over with."

The branch members were mostly neutral on the whole "Did Hinata mess up?" debate. For them, it was just more main family drama they had little interest in. They were just eager to finally reach civilization again.

"H-Hiashi-sama…!" Kou's voice rang out from outside.

"Kou?" Hanabi immediately went alert. Kou sounded alarmed about something. Was it an enemy? Ninja instincts taking over, Hanabi, Naruto, and the branch bodyguards rushed out.

"Kou, did something happen?" Hanabi called.

"Kou, what is it?" Hiashi also took notice, leaving the caravan.

However, the Hyuuga ninja had no need to explain what he saw that caused his alarm. Once everyone else had left their caravans, the source of his panic became all too clear.

They had arrived at the village gates. However, there was not a shred of elation in their faces. For the very moment they looked upon the gates with their own eyes, it became instantly clear something was very, very wrong. At each side of the gate were two massive objects that caught their stares.

"What… what are those? Statues?" Hanabi wondered aloud. That certainly seemed to be the most likely answer, Naruto thought. But, that design…

"I-I don't understand," Kou sputtered, "I didn't see these statues earlier! I used the byakugan a while back, and I didn't see them."

"Hm? What do you mean?" Hiashi asked suspiciously.

"I swear! I scouted out the village from before, and didn't see them. I-I don't know how I…"

"Really, Kou? You missed these things?" a branch Hyuuga asked skeptically, "You sure you weren't half-asleep?"

Kou waved his hands helplessly, "No, seriously! I really did check and I didn't see them." However, the man received nothing but increasingly disbelieving glares.

"Pay more attention next time, Kou," Hiashi scolded, much to Kou's dismay. He tried to convince the others he hadn't gone crazy, but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Ugh!" one of the elders spat, "What are these designs? How hideous!"

The old man's words caused the others to cease their bickering. Curious, their turned their eyes up to the two statues at the front gates.

 _'What are these things supposed to be?'_ Naruto thought in confusion. From the distance they stood at, Naruto had a little trouble discerning what the statues were modeled after. The main thing that jumped out at them, however, was the extreme width. Whatever these statues were, they were wide. Very wide. And vaguely human-shaped, but normal humans certainly never had such an enormous width. But as they examined them closer, the design became clear.

"It's a person!" Hanabi yelled, and the others all realized that fact immediately after. Normally, trained shinobi such as them would have deciphered the statues' appearance right away. But there was something very different that made these models different than anything that had ever seen before: their size. The two stone structures each wore the appearance of a woman, a ridiculously overweight, absurdly obese woman. These shinobi have certainly seen slothful, overweight people before, but never like this. Even if these statues were shrunk to a realistic height, they would still be several times wider than any one of them. Their breasts would still more than double the size of a regular person's head. Their arms would still possess heavy bags of excess skin that hung down. Their butts would still be so ridiculously wide they could fill up a three-person couch. Their legs and especially thighs would still be horribly engorged with fat to make simple movement near impossible. And their bellies. Good lord, their bellies! At their current size, each stone woman had a massive, bloated belly that could fill an entire room, and even if proportioned down, they still would be able to flood and cover an entire king-sized bed. Never had they seen such gigantic bellies before. The two bellies were giant, each with multiple layers of flesh, deep navels, and hung so deeply they reached past their knees.

Naruto's mouth was wide open in shock, and he had an expression like he had seen an otherworldly creature that mortals were not meant to see. He could barely put his thoughts into words. And though he couldn't see their faces, it was obvious that everyone else, even the stoic Hyuuga elders, were all just as stunned. They were just statues of people, so their ninja senses should have prevented them from being put off, but these female structures were so bizarre, and FAT. Not even the biggest of the Akimichi clan had a size anywhere near the size of these overweight inanimate women. What kind of person would make something like this? Why would they make it? Why make something so large, so vulgar? Because these women weren't just fat, they were fully exposed, being depicted wearing absolutely nothing but a couple of carved clouds that just barely covered their private areas. And the poses they struck almost seemed flirtatious, like they were emphasizing their curves to entice a mate. But who on earth would prefer a woman who looked like _this_? In the world of ninja, lithe bodies were very much preferred, with chubby being the uppermost limit on what they were willing to tolerate. This, however, was beyond chubby. Beyond obese even. A woman who looked like this in real life shouldn't even be able to stand. Hell, a woman like these shouldn't even be alive. Any person of this size would have long since keeled over dead from a heart attack, let alone be able to stand and pose like a supermodel.

"What the hell is this place...?" an elder muttered in disgust. Those who didn't wear expressions of shock instead held faces filled with revulsion, a group which included most of the elders, most of the branch members, and Hiashi himself. The Hyuuga leader had a nasty grimace, and viewed the statues with contempt.

"I know we have to respect different cultures and all, but this is a little too much," another young man added. Several others murmured in agreement, with a couple almost appearing ill.

"What is that symbol on the gate?" Kou, asked. The others had been so preoccupied by the obese figures that they ignored the massive symbol on the gate, but Kou's words caused them to divert their attention to the gate. And it quickly became clear to them that this sight was every bit as strange. On the large doors was what appeared at first glance to be some kind of strange blob with wings curving around it. But it was only upon closer inspection that the blob was actually reminiscent of a human belly, a ridiculously large, overfed belly. It had multiple layers of flesh, and possessed such a great size that it could easily cover an entire bed.

"It looks like a giant stomach..."

"What's with the wings though? Are they trying to make it appear holy?"

"Are these people in a cult or something?"

The Hyuuga continued to quietly mutter amongst themselves over the bizarre sight, not yet realizing how accurate their guesses were. As for Naruto, however, the boy was uncharacteristically speechless. His bright blue eyes did nothing but gawk at the entrance to Bountiful Fields. His thoughts were scrambled and without aim. He paid a small glance to the almost religious-like symbol on the gate, but the true center of his attention were the twin, giant statues of whomever mysterious, overweight woman they were modeled after. Naruto couldn't take his eyes off them, nor could he understand why. At first, Naruto's initial reaction was disgust, just like it was for the others. After all, no ninja should ever be this fat. It went against every value he was raised with. Naruto lived and breathed ninja culture from the moment he was born, and he embraced it wholeheartedly. He trained desperately to be the perfect ninja, and often mocked those who wasted their gifts on frivolous behavior. Thus, when he gazed upon these ridiculously overweight women, he cringed with instinctual disapproval. But for some reason, those feelings began to fade, and another, more intriguing feeling took root. There was something, enticing about these statues. They were posed as if they were strolling down a catwalk, holding one arm up to brush their hair aside, and walking with a strut that emphasized their ultra-wide hips. It was like the person was proud of their obesity, and showed it off deliberately. That feeling of confidence gave them a surprisingly feminine charm. Naruto even felt the beginnings of a blush tinge his cheeks as his mind started to see these figures less as off-putting models and more as very feminine beings, and the fact that they were depicted with no clothes became a growing realization in his mind. Naruto knew it was wrong to think like this, but that only gave it the appeal of a forbidden fruit. He shamefully felt his eyes falling on the enormous breasts with their stiff nipples just barely covered by the stone clouds, then on to the wide hips, lusciously thick thighs, and enormously plump butt that was big enough for him to bury his whole head between, and especially onto the gigantic, inhumanly sized belly that begged to be touched, rubbed, and filled with tons of food.

"Umm, Naruto?" Hanabi's voice broke the spell Naruto fell into.

"W-WHA?!" Naruto jerked violently, reacting similar to a person who had just got spooked by somebody sneaking up behind them. Thankfully, Hanabi didn't seem to notice Naruto's internal battle.

"Those statues. Their faces. Don't they... don't they kind of look like Hinata-nee-sama?"

"Wait, really?" Naruto was too distracted by their strangely appealing bodies to even notice their faces. Turning his head upward, Naruto examined one of the stone objects. He let out a small gasp when he noticed that there was indeed a bit of a resemblance. The face was much wider and chubbier than Hinata's, but there did seem to be some faint similarities between the two. However, the excess fat around the chin and cheeks made it hard for Naruto to truly connect Hinata's appearance to the statues. The hair on the other hand, was definitely in Hinata's style. Almost an exact replica of her hairstyle.

"It does look a bit like Hinata, the hair at least," Naruto answered, "But, what does it mean?"

Naruto and Hanabi shared a confused glance.

"Well, maybe... maybe they just wanted to get inspiration from nee-sama's appearance or something. Or maybe," Hanabi sputtered out her thoughts randomly, speaking every theory that came to her head, "Maybe there's someone who wanted to copy nee-sama's hairstyle. O-o-or it's some kind of cultural tradition, or something. I-I mean, it's not like nee-sama would actually, you know..."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed optimistically, "M-maybe that's it. They just wanted to make something eye-catching. I mean, this place is known for having high-quality food, right? Maybe they just really like eating or something."

"Then that only gives me even greater suspicion of Hinata's behavior here," Hiashi suddenly said grimly, overhearing Naruto and Hanabi's conversation. The man's face showed that he definitely wasn't amused, and he appeared more convinced than ever that his eldest daughter was up to no good.

"H-H-HEY! Cut that crap out you old geezer!" Naruto snapped back. Hearing criticism of Hinata always made Naruto get defensive, even more so when it came from Hinata's closed-minded family. "Hinata isn't like that! And you know very well she wouldn't look like these statues either!"

"T-t-that's right!" Hanabi joined in, "Any person who was as big as these statues would have to weigh at least thousands of pounds. There's no way anyone could gain that much weight in just a few weeks, and nee-sama wouldn't do that, either. Besides, these sculptures probably aren't actually modeled after nee-sama anyway. This is probably just their taste in art."

Naruto nodded empathically. Truthfully, Hanabi did notice the eerie resemblance the stone figures had with her older sister, but like Naruto, hearing criticism of her beloved sister made Hanabi's rational self shut down.

Hiashi turned his head to retort, but before he got the chance to open his mouth, a sudden burst of sound interrupted their argument.

"Hiashi-sama, the gate."

All heads turned to the tall, heavy doors as the air filled with the sounds of gears turning. Naruto and the Hyuugas stared at the opening gate with anticipation. Bountiful Fields was never seen as anything more than a small, simple village, and Hinata's mission was little more than a modest outing meant to gain experience in building relations with others. Yet the visiting Hyuuga and lone Uzumaki boy found themselves filled with a strange feeling of tension as the gates slowly parted.

 _'Relax Naruto, relax,'_ Naruto gulped nervously, unsure why his body was shaking, _'Why am I acting like this? It's just a small trip to see how Hinata is doing, nothing more. We'll see Hinata, prove her dumbass dad wrong, and move on. Nothing to worry about.'_

But in spite of Naruto's mental assurances, he still couldn't shake the feeling inside him. The feeling that he was on the verge of experiencing something he would never forget.

The gates didn't take long to come to stop. They didn't open very much, still obstructing most of the village interior from view, but they had parted just enough to allow a couple of figures through.

Naruto's eyebrows raised with curiosity as two unknown women approached them. The two women were each dressed with simple kimonos, one black and one white, and they carried themselves with a mature quality. They were beautiful, almost too beautiful. Even from their current distance, Naruto could tell the two ladies were gorgeous, and with not a single flaw in sight. Though their kimonos were loose, the subtle outline of their hips and chests were enough to show they had perfect figures. As they came closer, Naruto guessed that these two women had to be sisters. Each with smooth, silky black hair, similar builds, and even similar faces, though the black-clad woman had more narrow, sharper features and a very slight smirk that revealed confidence, while the white-clad woman for some reason possessed a noticeable scowl.

Once again, Naruto felt a mysterious tightness within himself. Though he wasn't an expert on other cities, he knew enough about Bountiful Fields to know that it was a town completely made up of non-combatants, not much different from your typical rural farm. Therefore, it was only logical to believe these two ladies to be completely harmless. And yet, he felt strangely intimidated by them, especially the one in black. There was just something about the way she smiled, the way she walked. It was _too_ confident, almost mocking. Like she didn't have even the tiniest bit of fear of them despite being in the presence of the prestigious Hyuuga clan and the blonde, spiky-haired hero of the war.

Hiashi effortlessly hid whatever thoughts he had, cleared his throat, and moved towards the approaching ladies with professionalism.

The woman in black spoke up first, "Hiashi Hyuuga. Welcome to my humble village. It is an honor to have the Hyuuga Clan grace Bountiful Fields with its presence."

"Mira Fields." Hiashi acknowledged somewhat curtly, "It is a pleasure to see you again."

"The pleasure is mine. I hope your trip here wasn't dangerous."

"Not at all."

 _'So that's Mira Fields,'_ Naruto thought as the two exchanged greetings. Now that they were closer, it really became apparent how beautiful Mira was. Though she was older, her face possessed not the slightest wrinkle, and her skin was vibrant and shining with youth to the point that it almost seemed unnatural. She didn't even appear to be wearing much makeup, yet still easily surpassed even the greatest supermodel in looks. At first, Naruto suspected a genjutsu, similar to how Tsunade hides her age, but then remembered that Mira wasn't a ninja. Or at least, she wasn't supposed to be one.

Naruto flinched when Mira suddenly turned her sharp gaze towards him.

"Ah, you must be Naruto Uzumaki. You're a friend of Hinata, correct?"

"Uh, uhh, y-yeah," Caught off guard, Naruto responded with far less confidence than he would have liked. Once again, he found himself slightly unsettled by Mira. There was just something about the way she acted that Naruto's instincts did not like, and he himself didn't know why.

"Tsk!"

The woman in white suddenly let out a rather loud sound of disapproval, drawing Naruto's attention. The white-clad lady was very similar in appearance to Mira, equally as beautiful, though with wider eyes and a seemingly more expressive face. She honestly would have appeared motherly if not for the irritated expression she currently wore. This wasn't lost on the others, who had heard her show of unpleasantness. Hiashi and the elders eyed the woman with clear offense.

Mira, still smiling, turned to her companion, "Now now, Lenn. No need to be rude. These are our guests."

The woman, named Lenn apparently, snapped back, "As if these people deserve respect."

Gasps and exclamations of outrage were immediately heard through the group. Naruto and Hanabi's mouth went wide open in shock, while Kou and Natsu appeared stunned. The elders, however, became furious, and many of them began to raise their voices, fully intent on striking back with a vengeance.

However, Hiashi raised his hand, immediately silencing everyone. The fact that such a simple gesture could stop his entire clan served as a testament to his authority, as expected from the noble clan leader. The man then glared as the two sisters, and with very clear venom directed at the sister that made such a disrespectful remark.

Mira, however, seemed not the slightest bit shaken by the suddenly tense atmosphere. Still as calm as ever, she made a small, humble bow.

"Oh dear, please forgive my older sister for her behavior. Lenn, be a good girl and apologize to our lovely visitors."

Lenn's frown, however, only grew.

"I'd rather puke than apologize to a filthy _ninja_!"

 _'What the hell!?'_ Naruto gasped incredulously. What the hell was wrong with this woman? Did she completely lose her mind? Did she not realize that she's openly insulting one of the most noble clans in the world?

Lenn's words really set off the Hyuuga elders. Naruto heard more than a few insults hurled at the two sisters.

"How dare you!"

"Such rudeness!"

"Do you not realize who you are talking to!"

"You arrogant little bi-"

 _"Excuse me!"_ Hiashi nearly shouted, once again quieting his raging elders. However, the anger on Hiashi's face was crystal clear. He was no less infuriated by their treatment than any of the others. Shooting Lenn a nasty glare, he said.

"Woman, I will kindly remind you that the only reason your village even stands is because of the funding and support we give it, but that support can be broken at any time. The next time I hear any more garbage out of your mouth, I will see to it that your village is ruined, and you're forced to beg for scraps for the rest of your life. So, from now on, I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

Lenn gritted her teeth, appearing downright frightening to Naruto. Enraged women never ceased to freak Naruto out. The insane woman began to storm towards Hiashi, as if she was about to punch him right on the face. Or at least she would have, if Mira had not swung her arm in front of Lenn to stop her.

"Ah-ah! Don't, Lenn," Mira admonished, then moved her head to whisper something in Lenn's ear. It was quiet enough that Naruto couldn't hear what she said, but whatever it was, it was enough to pacify her sister, as she slowly backed off, though Lenn still managed to shoot one last hateful glare towards Hiashi.

"And you, Mira," Hiashi then turned to the village leader, "I suggest you do a better job at controlling your people. Just for this offense alone, I'm just about ready to take Hinata immediately and completely cut off your funding. For your sake, I hope you have an acceptable apology to make up for this farce."

"Yeesh," Naruto groaned under his breath. While Naruto did agree that the woman was being extremely rude, he still didn't like the harshness of Hiashi's threats. He also didn't appreciate the smug smiles that appeared on the Hyuuga elders' faces. Cutting off a village's funding just because someone said something bad was a step too far in his opinion.

"Not to worry, Hiashi," Mira nodded gracefully, "I can assure you that your stay here in Bountiful Fields will be an unforgettable experience."

Naruto found her words foreboding for some reason. Mira acted far too calm.

"I'm doubtful of that so far," Hiashi countered, "Just judging by your taste in… _art_ ," he looked towards one of the statues, "I find your people's culture to be rather vulgar."

Naruto admitted that Hiashi had a valid point. Having a couple of naked women serving as decorations would be seen as inappropriate for any nation.

Mira, however, showed no offense to Hiashi's jab. Instead she chuckled, "Haha, I see you're quite interested in our statues. Actually, these are two of our older ones, and they're pretty outdated, but we just couldn't bring ourselves to get rid of them. They're quite well-made, aren't they?"

To Naruto's, and everyone else's surprise, Lenn's demeanor completely changed, and she sported a massive smile.

"Ahhh~! Our beautiful angel!" Lenn gushed, "She's grown so much. It feels like just yesterday when she was this big. Such a perfect, wonderful girl!"

Naruto and the Hyuugas gawked incredulously at the drastic change in behavior from Lenn. One moment she was fuming and about to start a fight, then the next she was practically drooling over the sight of the morbidly obese person that the statue was modeled after.

"Is she insane?" Hanabi asked quietly to both herself and Naruto. The boy felt compelled to agree.

"See, Lenn?" Mira said, "No need to let these people get to you. Not at long as we live under Hinata's grace."

Lenn nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, you're right, baby sis. Our lovely, precious Hinata is so much more important than these riff-raff."

"W-wait! Did you say Hinata-nee-sama!?" Hanabi shouted.

Mira turned to her, "Why yes we did, young one. And I assume you are Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister. What a pleasant surprise! I didn't know you'd be coming, too. You must be so proud to be related to Hinata. I bet it must feel wonderful to see statues made in her glory."

"WHAAAAAT!?" Hanabi nearly shrieked, "What do you mean made in her glory? Nee-sama doesn't look like this! Have you people lost your minds?!"

Hanabi wasn't alone. At this point, everyone else had become convinced that they had just come across a couple of complete nutcases.

Naruto finally recovered from his shock enough to speak up, "Y-yeah! You ladies are weird! Where do you get off on portraying Hinata like she's some sort of fat-ass? Hinata isn't that type of person at all!"

"That's right," Hanabi supported, "My sister is the hardest worker ever. She would never let herself go. And besides, she was only here just a few weeks. Nobody could ever get THAT big in just a few weeks!" Hanabi gestured towards the statues to emphasize her point. It was a valid point too. The statues, which were apparently meant to be Hinata, showed her with a level of fat that would normally be impossible to gain over less than a month of time.

However, the two sisters simply looked at Hanabi with expressions of pity.

"You poor girl," Mira sighed, "You just don't understand."

Lenn shook her head sadly, "Such is the ignorance to be expected from the unblessed. Poor Hanabi, those hideous ninja dogs must have gotten to you, too."

"That's enough!" Hiashi barked, having lost his patience. "I think we've seen and heard enough of your nonsense. I initially had plans to simply visit my daughter and discuss our future plans with you, but you two have done nothing but utterly disgrace yourselves and disrespect both my clan and our village. That you would even go so far as to make a mockery of my daughter by sculpting these hideous… _things_ is unthinkable. I demand that you return my daughter to me immediately, and I will see to it that every nation knows the shameful behavior you have exhibited this day. I will see to it that your Bountiful Fields is _ruined_ after this. Do I make myself clear?"

However, Mira merely smirked at the Hyuuga, which only increased his fury. From the very beginning, Mira was unfazed by everything the Hyuuga did, and even now seemed to treat the whole thing as just a game. At first, they assumed that Mira's calm demeanor was just her being polite, but now it became clear that it was anything but. She was mocking them, and that smug smile was infuriating Hiashi more than Lenn's outbursts.

"Mira, _do. I. make. myself. CLEAR?!_ "

Hiashi appeared nothing short of terrifying, more enraged than anyone had ever seen him in years. Any normal person would have cowered in fear, but these women were anything but normal. Mira paused for a few seconds, seemingly in contemplation. Though it was obvious that she only pretended to be taken aback, and seemed to have fully expected this outcome.

"Very well, we will take you to her. Let us show you the exquisite hospitality we have granted to our precious angel."

With a wave of her hand, the gates fully opened.

"What the…" Naruto revealed his shock, and even the stoic Hyuugas all showed surprise as well. For the first time, they all witnessed the inside of Bountiful Fields, but it was a sight that none of them expected. They expected to see a rural town filled with simple houses and expansive fields filled with crops, just as one would expect from the name. However, what they saw instead were massive, extremely wide buildings with absolutely gorgeous architecture that would only be found in the wealthiest of cities. Many of the buildings didn't have roofs, and a lot of them lacked walls, but the sheer quality and expertise they were built with made the structures work. Though their current position made it hard to see everything, they could still make out what looked to be large bedrooms that could give a five-star hotel a run for its money, luxurious bathrooms with plenty of gold, a literal theatre, and dozens upon dozens of portable grills and ovens scattered throughout, some of which were being used by some of the inhabitants.

"Ninjas of Konoha. Once more, I welcome you to our _humble_ village," Mira said with a tone that contained a bit of gloating. "Come, follow me and I will show you around as we head over to Hinata's location."

Mira's words were only barely audible to the others, as they were too busy picking their jaws off the floor. Most of their anger from Mira and Lenn's words had faded away, and some of the Hyuuga elders seemed to be seriously reconsidering their initial negative impressions. There was also the fact that a wall of incredible smells hit them the moment the gates opened, and suddenly they remembered what truly put Bountiful Fields on the map: their food.

"Whooooaa, that smells awesome," Naruto practically swooned from the scents flooding his senses.

"Yeah…" Hanabi trailed off, too preoccupied with worry over her older sister to think about food.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" exclaimed a branch member.

"W-wait! I don't remember seeing these buildings!" Kou exclaimed, though he was ignored by the others.

Most of the other Hyuugas did their best to appear as calm as possible, though they weren't completely successful. Mira chuckled from their reactions, while Lenn appeared very smug.

"Hiashi Hyuuga, if you want, we can prepare a nice meal for your group before you take off. As you can see, there's plenty here."

Hiashi paused for a second before responding, "No, Mira, there is no need for that. We're taking Hinata, and leaving immediately."

After their intense argument from before, the last thing Hiashi wanted was to do anything that made him look weak. Suddenly acting friendly with Mira and Lenn after they had just insulted them and offended their sensibilities was an act that Hiashi would not tolerate. Disrespecting the Hyuuga in any way was an action that, in his eyes, deserved nothing more than swift condemnation and harsh retribution. Bountiful Fields had their chance to make a good first impression, and they blew it, therefore Hiashi had no plans on giving them an inch. Some of the elders appreciated Hiashi standing his ground, though a couple seemed hesitant after smelling the mouth-watering food and seeing such a luxurious home.

"Speaking of Hinata," Mira said, "I just wanted to let you know that your daughter has been nothing short of wonderful. She's really livened up the place over the past few weeks, and everyone here absolutely LOVES her."

"Hn," Hiashi merely grunted to reply, not wanting to give any kind of pleasantness to Mira.

However, the woman was not deterred, "As a suggestion, I hope all of you really pay attention as we get deeper into the village. I want you all to see how much we really appreciate Hinata."

Hiashi noticed the rather foreboding tone she used and raised his eyebrow, "Just what do you mean by-?"

"H-Hiashi-sama, look at that!" Kou cried out.

It seemed they wouldn't have to wait long, as Hinata's personal bodyguard pointed at something, drawing everyone's attention to it. They had been so preoccupied by the high-quality architecture of the many buildings that until now, they hadn't gotten a chance to examine them closely. But when they actually got a closer look at the large bedroom Kou pointed at, they saw a large painting hanging over it.

A painting of Hinata.

Or at least a hideously fat caricature of Hinata. Unlike the grey-colored statues, this painting was in full-color, and the girl depicted had Hinata's unmistakable blue hair and hime-cut style. She was even fatter in the painting than shown by the statues at the gate. The portrait showed a Hinata that was so enormous that her butt, thighs, and belly overflowed and crushed the bed she sat on. She was clearly immobile, unable to do anything but lay trapped by her own fat. Though this Hinata was at the very least clothed, her shirt and underwear were depicted tearing at the seams, obviously on their last strings before tearing apart entirely. But what shocked and revolted the onlookers the most was Hinata's face. Her mouth was stretched wide open to an inhuman degree, and her expression showed nothing but pure, endless, insatiable hunger. And next to Hinata were a half-dozen scantily-clad women holding massive plates, each holding enough food to feed an entire family, and the first woman in line was shown about to place an entire full-sized ham into the hungry glutton's mouth.

"What in Kage's name…"

"Is that Hinata-sama? Disgusting!"

Sounds of shock and outrage came from the clan members. But they didn't have to process their thoughts, for there was much more to see.

"Hiashi-sama! Look at that!"

"The hedges! Those can't be-"

"Gods, what is that?!"

Several of the clan members began pointing in many different directions, each noticing something more disturbing than the last. Some saw several more paintings, all of them showing Hinata in various states of undress and gluttony. Others saw hedgerows along the roads, with many of the shrubs trimmed to appear like Hinata, a very, very fat Hinata. Quite a few more statues were spotted, all of them showing the Hyuuga princess in what looked to be a steady progression. The first statue was the only sane one, showing Hinata in her original, thin state that most people remembered her by. But the next one showed Hinata sporting a pot belly, the third one had the girl chubby all around, and the fourth one was downright obese, and each one only got worse from then on. The madness however, only continued. They witnessed flowers arranged to be shaped like an overweight Hinata, flags that had either the winged belly symbol or Hinata's chubby face on them, pillars and walls that had an overweight Hinata carved into them, one Hinata-statue was even turned into a literal water fountain decorated with flowers and rivers of water that traveled along her layers and rolls of fat, and there were even a couple electric billboards that showed the bloated Hinata in several different poses, while others occasionally flashed words like "Obey", "Serve", and "Worship".

"What the HELL is this place?!" Naruto shouted as he felt his very sanity break apart. Similar questions hovered in the minds of the Hyuuga as well. What kind of place was this? How on earth did they build it? Why was almost everything modeled after their Hyuuga princess? And why in the gods' names did Hinata appear so ridiculously fat? It was like they had found themselves within some kind of twisted asylum. Never in their wildest imaginations had they ever expected ANY place to look like this. Whoever these people were, there was no doubt that they were completely, utterly mad.

"Mira… what…" Hiashi couldn't find the words, so disturbed he forgot that he was supposed to be angry.

"Oh, there's more where that came from." Mira sneered, "Hinata was very good to us, and I would just love to show you all we did to express our appreciation of her."

Before Hiashi could respond, the group quickly found themselves surrounded by dozens of women who all came rushing towards them. For some reason there didn't seem to be a male in sight in Bountiful Fields, but that question was far in the back of their minds. What Naruto and the Hyuugas noticed instead were their appearances. The inhabitants were nothing short of gorgeous, just as beautiful and youthful as Mira and Lenn were. Their bodies were voluptuous and their skin was perfect. However, what they wore only served to make them even more disturbed than before. Just like the buildings, the clothes they had were also Hinata-themed. Everything from the graphics on their shirts, jewels on their necklaces and bracelets, patterns on their pants, and some even carried a few plush toys with them. But all of them had some form of Hinata on them, whether it be her face, her belly, or her entire fat body.

One of the approaching girls went to Hiashi and cried out gleefully, "Hello visitors! Are you here to pay your respects to Hinata?"

Hiashi grimaced slightly at the woman. Her appearance was, at least from his standards, rather trashy. She had a tube-top on that only just barely reached over her nipples, revealing a generous amount of cleavage. She had a necklace with the winged belly symbol on it that rested dead center on her breasts, inadvertently drawing Hiashi's eyes to it.

"Sup boys," A different girl went up to the elders and branch bodyguards, "Sorry, but men aren't allowed to bask in Hinata's grace, but you can buy some our souvenirs if you want. We've got some Hinata-themed coffee cups on sale."

The men were left speechless, not having the slightest idea how to respond to this other-worldly behavior.

"Ah, you must be Hinata's little sister," A beautiful woman with luscious purple hair walked up to the younger Hyuuga heiress with a warm smile.

"Err, h-hello," Hanabi greeted nervously, "You know about me?"

"Why yes, Hinata has had nothing but good things to say about you. My name is Sayoko. You must be so lucky that Hinata chose you to be her family when she descended to our world from the heavens."

"Wait, what?!" Hanabi sputtered in confusion. "W-w-what are you talking about?"

But the woman named Sayoko ignored her question, "Dearest Hanabi, would you like to join our sermon later today? Every day we offer our love and prayers to Hinata's perfection. I know she would love it if you were there too. You must be dying to bow before Hinata's massive belly, prostrating before her glory and letting her take ownership of your body and soul."

Hanabi could not believe her ears, "What? NO! What's wrong with you?! Why are you saying these things? What have you done to my nee-sama?"

"Aahhhh~, you call her 'nee-sama'? That's so adorable! You've already acknowledged Hinata's divinity. That's wonderful, dear!" Sayoko squealed, seemingly not noticing that she was freaking the poor girl out.

"Miss, please!" Natsu, who was with Hanabi, pleaded desperately, but to no avail.

Hanabi seemed to be at her wits end. The longer this went on, the more upset she became, and the more worried she was over her older sister. These people were psychopaths. That was the only conclusion Hanabi came to. They were obsessive freaks that made bizarre mockeries of her beloved sister. But why? Why did they put her sister's face on everything? Why did they talk about Hinata the same way one would talk about a deity? And most of all, why did they keep portraying Hinata like a complete fatso? Hanabi refused to believe that Hinata could ever be that fat. It wasn't even humanly possible, yet these crazed people kept depicting her as such, and their obsession horrified her.

"Hey, lady. Back off!" Naruto attempted to intervene, seeing the increasing anguish Hanabi and Natsu were in. Though Naruto wasn't too far off himself.

"AAAHH! It's you! The 'Believe it' guy!" A woman shouted, pointing a finger at the boy.

"Wha-?" Naruto had no time to respond as he suddenly found a trio of women in his face.

"You're the blonde guy from the play about Hinata's history. Wow, your hair really is spiky!"

"What? What the?" Naruto nervously took a step back at being the sudden center of attention. However, he could barely form a single thought or response as the three ladies unleased a rain of comments and questions on him.

"Is it true that you just say 'believe it' all the time?"

"Do you actually like ramen that much?"

"You're pretty insensitive, you know! You never noticed how hungry Hinata was."

"How often do you fantasize about Hinata?"

"Why do you wear orange? You know that doesn't make a good camouflage with the forest, right?"

"Did you come here to provide offerings to Hinata?"

Naruto feebly held his hands up to try to get the ladies to give him some space, but was overwhelmed by their onslaught of increasingly strange comments. And he wasn't the only one either. Hanabi, Natsu, Kou, the branch bodyguards, the elders, and even Hiashi. All of the Konoha shinobi began to back away from the crazed women, which led to them clustering up together, surrounded on all sides by the villagers slowly closing in. Whatever protests they had were drowned out by the villagers' unhinged voices.

"Blonde boy, you should be nicer to Hinata and learn more about her. Come stay for our next play tonight. It's called 'The Wonders of Hinata's Fat'."

"Cute little Hanabi, would you like to borrow a copy of Hinata's Bible of Gluttony? I know you would really like it."

"How 'bout it, guys? If you want to purchase some paintings, we'll get some copies made for you. I highly recommend the one that has Hinata resting in a field of flowers while she eats a bunch of cakes. It's one of my favorites. Hinata looks so peaceful and hungry in it."

The intimidating atmosphere that the Hyuuga clan was known for had vanished. Even the most emotionless among them had been unsettled to almost fearful levels. They were at a loss at what to do. They couldn't resort to violence, especially not against a group of civilians, but these civilians acted in a way that bothered them more than enemy ninja.

"Oh gods, where are we? Is this some kind of cult?" Hanabi whimpered. Though Hanabi was the stronger of the two, Natsu held Hanabi tightly against her protectively, both to comfort the young heiress and herself.

"These people… are mad." Natsu whispered in horror.

While the group slowly felt their sanity slip away, loud mocking laughter rang through the air, coming from the Fields sisters.

"Isn't this wonderful, Mira? Look at how these ninjas wilt under Hinata's glory, and they haven't even seen her yet!"

"It's only to be expected from the unenlightened, Lenn. The poor things just can't handle it."

Naruto, having finally reached the brink, pushed past the women surrounding him and shouted at the two sisters.

"Argh, dammit! You ladies are crazy! You're all completely insane!"

The sisters, however, were not the least bit worried about the distraught boy.

"No, ninja boy," Lenn scoffed, "Insanity is what you ninja do. Killing and fighting and shedding blood every day. Turning peaceful lands into corpse-filled wastelands. Tearing once-loving families apart. _That's_ what real insanity is."

"You…" Naruto trailed off, "You hate ninja?"

"Yes, that's right. Any sensible person should if you ask me. You're all nothing but mindless barbarians. Honestly, your very presence is a taint upon Hinata's divinity."

"Wait, what have you people done to Hinata!? Where is she?" Naruto demanded with increasing panic. Now having learned that these women did not appreciate ninja, it made him much more worried if something terrible had befallen his friend.

"How dare you!" Lenn snapped, "You speak as if we would ever hurt even a hair on Hinata's beautiful skin."

Naruto, realizing that speaking to Lenn was a lost cause, turned to who he hoped was the more reasonable one, "Err, Mira, right? Please, just tell us where is Hinata? What have you done to her?"

Mira deliberated a bit, seemingly satisfied with seeing their reactions, and then raised her hand. The very moment she did so, every one of the villagers immediately stopped harassing the Konoha group. They all pulled their bizarre items away, ceased their endless yammering, and pulled back, finally giving the Hyuuga space. The relief on their faces was palpable, acting as their very lives were saved.

After giving them a few seconds to recover, Mira spoke, "So you wish to know where Hinata is, do you? Well, you will be pleased to know that she is perfectly fine, and in very good health. Honestly, I don't know why you're freaking out so much. What's wrong with showing our love and appreciation for the cutest, loveliest, and hungriest being in the world?"

"Wait, you…" Naruto's heart sank, "What do you mean by hungry? Don't tell me… don't tell me that you made Hinata look like that?!" He shouted, pointing to an advertisement poster than had a massively overweight Hinata smiling on it.

"Well, of course!" Mira laughed, "What, did you think we made Hinata look big for the hell of it? Oh no, we've been tending to Hinata's needs very well."

A series of giggling rang from the villagers. As the subject turned to Hinata, Lenn once again sighed happily.

"Ahh yes, my sweet Hina-bunny. She's a VERY hungry girl. Even from the very moment she arrived here for the first time, she was sooo hungry. She begged us for food, and we fed her. We fed her and fed her and fed her some more, and that wonderful angel ate everything we gave her and begged for more. You evil ninja mistreated her for so long, starving her to death. She was all skin and bones when we first met. But as her loving servants, we changed all that! We fattened her up real nicely."

Naruto felt a well of dread inside him. He couldn't believe his ears, and judging from the looks from his companions, they couldn't either. They all wanted to convince themselves that Hinata was her normal self, and that all these fatty depictions of were just the results of a deranged mind. But if what they said was true, then that meant…

"You're lying!" Hanabi interjected, running next to Naruto. "You have to be lying! There's no way nee-sama would do that! And there's no way anyone could become that big in just a few weeks."

Mira merely smirked in response, which only made Hanabi's fear become worse.

"Mira!" Hiashi barked, though he sounded emotionally exhausted, "Enough of this already. I don't give a damn about your village or about our damn relations anymore. I don't care what Hinata did or did not do. Just give my daughter back or I'll burn this village to the ground!"

Lenn, who clearly took offense, was about to speak, but Mira reacted first, calm as ever.

"You don't care? Well, Hinata will surely find that a relief. The poor girl was worried sick for the longest time when she found out you were coming here early. She had to go on an emergency diet in order to lose her weight, but we made sure to put a stop to that."

Mira's smile turned sinister, which did not go unnoticed.

"What do you mean?" Hiashi demanded.

"What I mean is that we have no intention of making Hinata lose even a single pound, ever. You see, Hiashi, Hinata realized that she didn't have to hide her true self any more. The Hinata you knew was never anything more than an illusion, a disguise that allowed her to live among you. It was only after coming here that she was ready to reveal the person she truly is. Hinata is no ninja. She is no fighter. She is a true glutton in every sense of the word. She lives to eat, lives to grow, and lives to be served with absolute obedience. She is our angel. Our goddess. The divine being that will save us all from the tyranny of ninja."

If there was any doubt that Bountiful Fields was a nuthouse, it was officially gone in that moment.

"Wait," Naruto said, "You mean to say that you think Hinata is a goddess?"

"You are correct, boy. Now, it's time for you to finally see her. Witness the one who will rule over us all."

Mira waved her hand, and the area behind her suddenly began to shift.

"No way, is that genjutsu!?" Kou yelped.

Indeed, the Konoha ninja all sensed a powerful wave of chakra in the air. The simple house that was behind Mira started to warp and distort. Not just the house, but the ground, and the very air itself twisted and transformed. Instead of the modest house, they saw the gradual reveal of something that was much bigger. They saw large pillars, stone floors, colorful, vibrant stained-glass windows that formed patterns of Hinata, the patterns and architecture were all distinctly similar to that of a church.

"Genjutsu, but how?" Naruto gasped.

However, the fact that Mira appeared capable of using genjutsu put all of the Konoha ninja on high alert. None of them expected that anyone in Bountiful Fields was capable of using chakra, but worse still was the fact that nobody even detected it until just now, not even with the byakugan. But they had no time to contemplate that fact, for the genjustu was about to fully dissipate. Several more women appeared, having been hidden by the genjutsu. But unlike the rest of the villagers, these women were dressed in strange, scantily-clad nun habits that left little to the imagination, and many of them appeared to be levitating several large plates of delicious looking food, all of them carrying the food to whatever was in the center of the church. But soon, that became clear as well. The genjutsu fully released, and they finally saw what had become the prized possession of Bountiful Fields.

"HINATA!"

"NEE-SAMA!"

"HINATA-SAMA!"

"OH GODS!"

The feeble mortals trembled as they witnessed divine beauty for the first time. They had witnessed Hinata's fattened visage several times already, whether it be from the statues, the paintings, posters, and so on. And yet even all of that still did not prepare them for what they saw. They saw a giant, a behemoth, a massive, literal mountain of white flesh, so vast and overwhelming that they did not even recognize it as human at first. The "mountain" was almost as tall as a house, and flowed outward enough to fill at least several entire rooms and with plenty to spare. Layers of absurdly bloated fat made up what they were forced to realize was the biggest human belly in existence. Yet to simply call it a belly didn't do it justice. It was more like an ocean, an enormous blob of immense adipose that could completely cover several large beds and crush them entirely beneath its weight. With the illusion dispelled, they didn't just see the belly, they heard it. And the sound was fiercer than the roar of a wild lion. It growled, rumbled, and roared so loudly that they almost feared it was alive. It even moved as if it had a mind of its own, constantly vibrating and bouncing in an endless cycle of digestion. Several of the skimpy nuns tenderly rubbed the belly, as if trying to calm its fury. The nuns appeared tiny when compared to the behemoth belly that thundered with hunger.

But the belly was only the beginning. On both sides of the belly were two large blobs of flesh. It was only after a few seconds of observation that they came to the horrific revelation that they were legs. Legs that had become so engorged with fat they had become useless, little more than decorations for a human no longer able to move. The only thing that made them recognizable as legs were the tiny feet poking out of them, though the feet themselves were on the verge of being swallowed up by the surrounding fat. The excessively thick thighs led up to even larger mounds of fat, which they realized were buttocks, almost as large as the belly itself.

As their eyes rose up, they witnessed what were easily the largest breasts in history, each of them almost as big as an entire person, enlarged from the sheer amount of fat. The perky, pink nipples were poorly hidden by the large, transparent, lavender-colored sash that covered them. Each breast was generously tended to by nuns, who massaged and kissed the breasts with clear passion. One of the nuns even moved her head under the sash, placing her lips over a nipple and sucking it shamelessly. Another nun mimicked the actions of the first, sucking on the other nipple with no care about being watched.

But the worst revelation came when they saw the top of the flesh mountain. They first saw the arms, just as useless as the legs, laying helplessly on the body's own fat. Many nuns were gathered around, all of them in line to provide an endless supply of food to the head, a head which they were forced to recognize. Even though the face was much fatter than before, even though she possessed sizable chins, they still recognized who it was. The blue hair, the pale eyes. There was no denying it. It was Hinata.

And Hinata didn't even seem to notice they were there. Her enlarged cheeks were filled with food, far more than any regular human should be able to eat at once, and she eagerly chewed her mouthful, wearing the most pleased expression they had ever seen. It wasn't just her either. All of the nuns appeared overjoyed, as if the mere act of providing food to the ravenous monster was the happiest thing in the world. The nuns didn't notice the shocked visitors either, their eyes were on Hinata and Hinata alone. Their revealing outfits showed their large breasts, shapely legs, firm heart-shaped rears, and flawless skin with little left to the imagination. Their gazes barely left Hinata for a moment, and they gazed upon the girl with love and reverence, as if they truly did see her as a deity. Hinata eventually swallowed her mouthful, but still did not notice her own family. Instead, she moaned with bliss, like she had just tasted the most delicious food imaginable. Then after savoring the taste for a bit, the nuns on each side of her head offered her more. Hinata quietly responded by opening her mouth far wider than should have been possible, and the nuns gleefully filled Hinata's mouth with a dozen large sandwiches, and the fat girl accepted it all into her mouth, letting her cheeks be packed to near-bursting before closing her lips and devouring her next mouthful with little thought to anything else.

It was true. It was all true. This was no dream, though perhaps they were in a nightmare. They found Hinata at last, and in a state beyond their wildest imaginations. Could Hinata even be called human anymore? She appeared more like an avatar of gluttony than anything else. A living representation of human desire and excess. Hinata was dressed in little but a few large lavender silk sashes that covered her breasts and some of her belly, though they were small in comparison to Hinata's body. However, there were also numerous thin bands wrapped around her body, and they had an assortment of valuable jewels and beautiful flowers attached to them. Many of the jewels were designed to appear like the winged belly symbol, all of which along with her being in a church gave the whole scene a religious atmosphere. Suddenly the labels of angel and goddess didn't seem too far off. She really did appear like an otherworldly being receiving worship from adoring servants.

Naruto's jaw dropped. Hanabi shrieked. Natsu had to keep from fainting. Kou gasped in horror. The branch bodyguards grimaced. The elders reacted with mixtures of fear, shock, and disgust, with some even on the verge of vomiting. And even Hiashi himself went pale. Everything they had once thought was real had shattered forever.

"Well, what do you think? Isn't Hinata beautiful?" Mira's words were filled with admiration, and her voice was joined by a chorus of lovestruck sighs from the other women. The women completely lost any interest in Naruto and the Hyuuga, and their focus directed entirely on the mountainous girl who feasted.

But Mira received no response. The others were too completely floored to even process what was before them. Undeterred, Mira continued.

"I'll take your reactions as a 'yes'. Hinata is indeed radiant. Anyone would be rendered speechless by her holiness. But unfortunately, it seems that Hinata is too busy filling up her poor, empty belly to pay any attention to you. It pains me to admit, but it doesn't seem like Hinata wants to leave."

Her words finally restarted the others' brains enough that they were able to rip their gazes away from the fat monstrosity, and back onto the village leader.

"Mira… what have you done?" Hiashi asked, appearing more distraught and horrified than anyone had ever seen him before. There was not a trace of the calm, honorable man left in him.

"What have I done?" Mira asked in mock outrage, "You should be asking Hinata that. She was the one who forced us to do all this. She was the one who forced us to elevate her."

However, while Mira's words were accusatory, her tone showed no ill will towards Hinata. If anything, she sounded excited, even titillated.

"We were just a normal village for the longest time, Hiashi. All we wanted was to live in peace, but then Hinata came and seduced all of us. She came to our village, absolutely glowing with perfection even while she was so thin, and she put us all under her spell. Her belly growled so loudly, and she made just the cutest little faces that we couldn't help ourselves. She demanded we feed her everything, and we couldn't stop ourselves from obeying her every word. And every day, she demanded more. She ordered us to feed her more, demanded that we massage her belly, rub her skin, bathe her, kiss her, make love to her, and worship her every single day. We tried to refuse, we really did. We told her that eating so much was wrong, but then that naughty, _sexy_ little minx tormented us by flaunting her body. She shoved her growing belly in our faces, whispered words of lust into our ears, and promised us that she would let us touch her gorgeous body if we submitted to her. And she did just that. She gave us the privilege of touching her perfect skin, kissing her adorable lips, and allowing us to experience the joy of being able to feed her and watch her belly grow. Can you really blame us for giving in?"

Even more obsessive sighs came from the women around Mira.

"Ahh yes, Mira," Lenn swooned, "You're absolutely right. How could any of us resist her?"

"Indeed, no human can resist Hinata. She conquered us, one by one, turning us into her obedient slaves. Seducing us to the point that she became the center of our world. She even did it to me." Mira paused to lick her lips, causing Naruto to shudder, before continuing, "I foolishly tried to fight back against Hinata's perfection, but even I wasn't able to last. Hinata beat me, then she disciplined me. She made it clear that I was nothing more than a worthless bitch that existed for no reason than to obey her. She put me in my place."

Lenn put her arm around Mira's shoulder, looking at her younger sister with… _pride_? Hiashi, Naruto and the others however, could only respond with increasingly hollow stares as they took in this maddening speech.

"So, as you can see, we did nothing wrong. Everything you see before you was Hinata's doing. She was the ultimate mastermind behind our transformation, and we have mere been extensions of her will. But do not dare blame Hinata for it. It's only natural for lowly creatures like us to submit to her. Bountiful Fields is now Hinata's property, and soon, the entire world will be her property as well. Now, if you will excuse us."

Suddenly, there was a strange glow coming from both Mira and Lenn's necks. Strange black markings shaped like collars were spotted at each sister's neck, and a similar change happened with all of the other ladies as well. But before anyone of the Konoha ninja could react, Mira and Lenn both raised their hands towards their shoulders. With their deft fingers, they pulled at the top of their kimonos, causing the cloth to slip from their bodies.

"W-what are-" Naruto stuttered, but then his words got caught in his throat.

Mira and Lenn's kimonos fell completely off from bodies, dropping into bundles on the ground, and they all saw what hid beneath. The sisters revealed tiny bikinis so small and scandalous that they might as well not have even been there. Only just able to cover the tips of their breasts and thongs that only covered their genitals and nothing else. Their perfect, beyond supermodel bodies were exposed for all to see, with very large breasts, thin waists, wide hips, sizable butts (especially Mira's), and perfect legs. But while their attractive bodies would have caused the men watching to flare with lust, that emotion was instead overcome with a very different one, because it was not their bodies, but rather what was on their bodies that surprised them. Though it may have been years since he had last saw them, Naruto would never forget the distinctive tattoos and marks that made up the curse seal. The same curse seal that he had tragically witnessed on his best friend for so long. Though the marks were different, there was no denying that the curse seal was present on Mira and Lenn's bodies. Black markings traveled along their skin, head to toe, and they radiated with powerful chakra. The marks seemed to accentuate their curves, running along their shapely bodies and drawing the others' eyes to them. But it wasn't just Mira and Lenn either. Soon, the curse seal appeared on all of the villagers, having been hidden until now. All of them, from the women surrounding the Hyuugas to the nuns feeding Hinata. All of them were tainted by that demonic mark.

"The curse seal." Naruto gasped.

"I prefer the term, Slave Seal," Mira corrected, "Do not compare my techniques to that of Orochimaru."

"What?! You know Orochimaru?!" Naruto yelled. With this realization, a mixture of fear and anger grew inside Naruto, though he had to keep himself from blushing as he kept finding his eyes wandering to Mira's incredible body.

"I know everything, ninja boy. Orochimaru, Madara, ninjutsu, genjutsu, all of it. Did it really take you this long to realize this is no ordinary village?"

In fairness, it wasn't just Naruto. After they had been pounded with one absurd sight after another, none of the Hyuuga were at top perceptiveness either. They saw the genjutsu, but it wasn't until just now that it fully sunk in what they were dealing with.

"Then… then! W-who are you working for?" Naruto stormed forward, pointing a finger at Mira, "What do you want with Hinata?"

"We're not working for anyone but Hinata's grace," Mira explained, "It is only by Hinata's will that-"

"YOU LIE! You captured Hinata! You've imprisoned her! What are you planning on doing with her?"

Mira smirked dangerously, "I'm simply following her orders. Hinata is a greedy girl as you can see. She isn't satisfied just by turning us into her slaves. She wants the entire world to become her plaything, and what kind of slaves would we be if we didn't make her dream a reality?"

Mira, Lenn, and the rest of the ladies then turned around, all of them walking towards Hinata.

"Run along now, ninja," Mira said dismissively, "Hinata's needs take precedence over your incessant yammering. Once her meal is done, it will be Hinata's lovemaking session next, and it will take all of us to satisfy her lust. Come back some other time, because Hinata clearly wants to stay with us."

"WAIT RIGHT THERE!"

Naruto could take no more. That was the last straw for him. For the past hour, he, just like the rest, was disturbed and horrified by the twisted cult they had stumbled upon. But one thing that always got Naruto focused was when he was fighting against a villain. When he could put any complex thoughts to the background and simply pinpoint on taking down the bad guy was when Naruto was at his best. Capable of using ninjutsu, spewing insane diatribes about Hinata, and forcing her to become an immobile, obese freak that Naruto was convinced wasn't what Hinata wanted. The realization that they knew how to use the curse seal. And now the fact that these women were about to do untold lewd acts to Hinata. That was all Naruto needed to come to the conclusion that these women weren't just mad, they were dangerous. They were enemies. They were villains who were up to no good, and he needed to stop them.

The blonde boy charged at the two sisters, still slightly skittish about their near-nudity, but adrenaline kept those hesitations down. He ran at full speed towards Mira, reaching out to grab her. Then…

He froze.

He didn't freeze out of fear. No, he literally stopped! Naruto's body suddenly stopped, as if locked in time. Naruto could only just barely move his fearful eyes, though what he saw probably would have made him freeze anyway. Right before Naruto reached Mira, the woman turned to face him while pointing her finger at him, but her eyes were different.

 _'The sharingan!'_ Naruto shouted in his mind, unable to speak normally.

"Is that the sharingan?!"

"That's impossible!"

"She's an Uchiha!"

Hiashi instantly rushed towards Mira, byakugan activated. While the others were stunned both by Mira's power and her eyes, Hiashi already sprung into action. As an elite ninja, he had no time to ponder. In his mind, the truth was already clear. Bountiful Fields was no simple village of innocent chefs, but a hideout filled with criminal shinobi, and being led by an Uchiha, one of the most powerful clans in known history. Hiashi did not know the finer details of Mira's backstory. Instead, in that short moment, his mind had settled on Mira secretly being Madara's agent or successor, and focused on a singular goal: Take her out.

With lightning speed that could only be achieved by one who mastered the Gentle Fist style, Hiashi reached Mira's position in a split-second, and struck at her heart.

Only for Mira to effortlessly catch his hand.

"What!?" Hiashi froze, though not by Mira's jutsu, but rather his own surprise. He knew this woman wouldn't go down without a fight, but to be able to just catch his hand, like it was nothing at all?

However, Hiashi's trained senses allowed him to recover quickly. With Mira still gripping his hand, Hiashi went low, bending on his right knee and swinging his left leg in a blow strong enough to shatter Mira's kneecap. Mira, however, saw his attack coming, and leaped over it, causing her to let go of Hiashi's hand. But Hiashi was able to fluidly transition his miss into another attack. Using his kick's momentum, he spun around and lunged his left arm in a second strike. But the instant before his blow connected, Mira flicked her hand at him, and a large blast of force sent Hiashi flying back.

"Gaahh!"

"Hiashi-sama!"

Hiashi tumbled several feet back, almost colliding with the elders, but the skilled ninja righted himself just in time, using his hand to push himself up from the ground and land on his feet.

"Whoops!" Mira said nonchalantly as she dodged a kick aimed towards her face from Naruto. When Mira turned her sight towards Hiashi, the strange time lock she placed Naruto in wore off, and the boy wasted no time in using it to his advantage, but Mira's reactions bested him. Naruto, not to be deterred, quickly clenched his fist and swung it towards Mira's face, but then he too, got blasted away by a wave a force. Naruto yelped as he fell to the ground, landing just a mere few feet away from Hiashi, though he landed with far less grace.

"Naruto! Are you alright?" Hanabi yelped.

"Ghh, I'm fine," Naruto groaned in pain, "Dammit, how did… she do that?"

Mira, still wearing a confident smile, huffed, "Hmph, come now boys. Can't you see that we're busy? I'm not exactly dressed for battle you know. This lingerie is meant to quench Hinata's lust, not for war."

"So very rude," Lenn added with a snarl, "They literally just got here and already trying to kill? Ninjas are truly nothing more than barbarians."

"Impossible… how is she so strong?" Kou voiced the same thought that was in everybody's mind. The Hyuuga were left dumbfounded by what they just witnessed. Mira was supposed to be nothing but a simple village woman, yet she somehow was able to literally freeze Naruto in midair, and simultaneously get the better of a Hyuuga in close combat. If any of them weren't taking Mira seriously before, they certainly did now.

Naruto, becoming filled with youthful rage, scrambled to his feet, "Gah, who the hell are you people?! How do you know ninjutsu? How do you have the sharingan?"

"Who am I, you ask?" Mira took a few steps forward, "Well, seeing as how you've seen my eyes, I suppose I might as well tell you this much."

What followed was what felt like an explosion of chakra. Mira unleashed her aura, and an almost suffocating level of chakra crashed against the Konoha ninja. The chakra was heavy, overwhelming, and sinister, like the malevolent stare of a cobra. Natsu yelped in fear, some of the elders cowered back, and even Hiashi and Naruto were unnerved by the force. Not since Madara had they ever felt chakra like this. And Mira, despite wearing little, appeared outright terrifying. She tilted her head slightly back and to the side, while revealing a malicious grin.

"My true name is Mira Uchiha, younger sister of Lenn Uchiha, daughter of the late Jarod Uchiha and Maaya Fields, and a loyal, loving servant of our beloved Hinata. My purpose is to transform this world into a paradise for our ravenous angel, and erase the era of shinobi from history!"

The Konoha shinobi all recoiled, both by the sheer weight of Mira's power, and by the revelation they had just heard. Never had they expected to find another Uchiha, but they knew her words were no lies. Her power was all the proof they needed. No one other than a wielder of a legendary bloodline or a host of a bijuu could possess such strength, and that realization frightened them. The reality of the situation had sunk in for all them, the feeling of true, imminent danger. All the battle-capable Hyuuga quickly activated their byakugans and prepared to fight. Their ninja instincts kicked in, ready for what may be the fight of their lives.

"To think that there would be another Uchiha here of all places," Hiashi snarled, "And as typical of your clan, you're up to no good."

"Don't be silly, I'm just a loyal servant doing my duty." Mira chuckled, flaunting her intense aura.

"These eyes of mine can see immense chakra not just from you, but from Hinata as well," Hiashi said, "I'm assuming that what you did to my daughter is your sick, twisted way of acquiring chakra for some purpose, am I correct?"

"Hmm, you're quite the sharp one. While it's true that I had a goal in mind, none of that matters anymore. Following Hinata's wishes is all that matters."

"Vile bitch," Hiashi spat, his voice laced with pure venom, "I'll see you _dead_ for this."

"Hinata would never agree to any of this!" Naruto shouted, "You're the one who captured her and made her like this!" Naruto's eyes flickered up to Hinata, though for reasons unknown he couldn't bring himself to look at Hinata for too long. Even despite everything, Hinata still seemed to not notice any of them were there, apparently too obsessed with the food shoved in her face.

"You naïve child," Mira sighed, "You don't understand Hinata at all, but what I said is true. Hinata is the one who controls everything. She is deciding your fate even now."

"Stop trying to reason with them, Mira," Lenn growled, "Just look at them, all ready to fight. Once a ninja has decided to be violent, there's no stopping them. These people don't deserve Hinata's grace. Just get rid of them so we go back to feeding our cute angel."

"Hmph, I suppose you're right," Mira relented, "Such a shame, I wanted to show off my nice lingerie for Hinata, too. But I guess it can't be helped."

Mira then rapidly formed a series of hand signs, and a billow of smoke engulfed her body. The smoke concealed her for only a moment, but when it cleared, Mira's new form was revealed. A black bodysuit covered her from the neck down, clinging so tightly to her sensual body that it was like a second skin. The suit at her arms ended with black fingerless elbow gloves with a loop around her middle fingers, and along with elegant boots at her feet with inch-high heels. The suit was adorned with red armor along her arms, legs, and torso, and she had weapons and scrolls attached to her belt. The armored parts all had the winged belly symbol engraved into them. The outfit had the unmistakable appearance of a shinobi, but with a graceful beauty like a maiden of war. Combined with her sinister chakra, all who witnessed her were in fearful awe of her incredible might.

"So, this is your true self, Mira," Hiashi called out, "A rogue shinobi working within the shadows all this time. I suppose it was actually fortunate that we found you out just in time."

Mira's smile faltered, "True self? Because I'm wearing this? Hardly. My true self is wearing cute outfits that make Hinata happy. And no, you were not on time, either. But I suppose you won't understand until you're defeated."

Before Hiashi could respond, Mira raised her voice, ordering the other villagers, "The rest of you, stay near Hinata and make sure she isn't interrupted. Don't worry about me. I'll take care of our rude guests."

"YES MIRA!" The dozens of women responded, and dutifully retreated towards Hinata, no longer paying any mind to the Konoha shinobi. In anything, they seemed relieved to finally be away from the ninja brutes. They showed none of the alarm that Naruto and the Hyuuga did. Whereas the Konoha shinobi were practically shivering from Mira's might, the villagers treated them as little different than insects. Once they no longer had to humor them anymore, the women immediately stopped caring and went over to Hinata. As they approached Hinata, Mira conjured an unknown jutsu, and a fog-like shroud surrounded the entire church containing the enormous girl, hiding her from view. Hiashi noted that even his byakugan was unable to pierce the fog. It completely blocked both sound and vision alike.

"How about you, Lenn?" Mira took notice that her sibling remained at her side.

"I'll help," Lenn declared, "These barbarians need to be taught a lesson about manners."

Mira raised her eyebrows, "Really? You're gonna fight in that?"

"Of course! I'm not wearing a hideous ninja outfit like yours. Besides, how many times have I told you to get rid of that? The moment we're done with this, I'm throwing that thing out!"

Mira argued playfully, "Oh c'mon, I just got done making improvements to my armor. I even got the belly crest engraved on them and everything."

"I don't care! It's still ninja trash and I want it gone. Hinata doesn't want to see you in that."

"Are you sure about that? The body suit is very tight and shows off my butt nicely. I think Hinata would love seeing me like this." Mira shook her hips a bit, proudly showing off her enhanced rear end.

"She won't be looking at you! Her eyes will be glued to me," Lenn cupped her sizable bust, "My bikini shows off all of my assets, and once we're done, she won't be able to take her hands off me."

"An old lady like you? Please, she'd much rather give me a spanking than look at you any day."

"How dare you!" The older sister shouted. Mira deliberately pushed Lenn's buttons, much to Mira's enjoyment and Lenn's fury.

While the two sisters bickered, Hiashi gave his own orders to the Hyuuga.

"Kou, you and the branch members take the elders and the maid out of the village. Despite their ridiculous behavior, these women are extremely dangerous, and we can't afford them getting dragged into this. Once they're secure, come back and reinforce us."

"Yes sir." Kou immediately complied, and went to collect the Hyuuga civillians.

"Hanabi, focus on the other woman, Lenn is her name I believe. She seems to be the weaker of the two, and I have confidence in your abilities. After you defeat her, see if there's a way you can remove that fog and get the other women away from Hinata. Don't be too reckless, though. Retreat if you must."

"Yes, father," Hanabi nodded. She was worried about Hinata, and wanted to rescue her as soon as possible.

"And you, boy," Hiashi said to Naruto, "Assist me in defeating Mira. You're our greatest asset. With the sharingan, we can't afford to underestimate her."

"Yeah, I got it, old man," Naruto agreed, not one to usually be on Hiashi's side, but this was no ordinary situation. He was right. Against someone like Mira, they had to go all out.

 _'Don't worry, Hinata. We'll get you out of here.'_ Naruto promised himself before he engaged in what would be the most impactful fight of his life.

"Move out, now!"

With Hiashi's command, the Hyuuga made their move. Hanabi dashed in Lenn's direction, while Naruto and Hiashi charged at Mira from both sides.

"Here they come, Lenn. Get ready."

"Yeah, I know." Lenn's eyes turned red as her own sharingan activated, and the slave seal markings on both sisters flickered with chakra.

The Battle of Bountiful Fields had begun.

Naruto and Hiashi both attacked with surprising coordination, one right after the other, in order to prevent Mira from dodging. Hiashi lunged his palm at Mira's stomach while Naruto threw a kick towards her head. However, the rogue Uchiha woman reacted perfectly, jumping right between their attacks by twirling parallel to the ground. Naruto and Hiashi did not let up. The moment their first attacks missed, they quickly went for a second try, but their next attempt failed just as easily, with Mira ducking Hiashi's palm thrust and blocking Naruto's punch with her armored forearm. The assault continued, but each try was just as unsuccessful as the last. Mira dodged, parried, and blocked their attacks with shocking ease.

 _'Shit, she's strong!'_ Naruto whispered inwardly. This woman was far more skilled than he expected, and he could tell she was holding back, too.

Hanabi did not fare much better. The younger Hyuuga sister fought more aggressively due to not having to coordinate with another. She unleashed a flurry of palm thrusts, aimed at crippling all of Lenn's internal organs. But Lenn, too, was able to deflect them all. A dozen floating, ghostly hands surrounded Lenn like a shield, repelling all of Hanabi's strikes.

"Tsk!" Hanabi hissed in frustration. She was sure defeating Lenn would be easy judging by the woman's temper, but the older Uchiha sister proved to be no pushover.

"You people shouldn't be surprised," Mira said, "With the sharingan, you might as well be moving in slow motion."

"We'll see about that, lady!" Naruto challenged. Mira acted way too easygoing, and that was starting to arouse Naruto's competitiveness. He wasn't going to lose, not when Hinata's life was on the line. With a plan in mind, Naruto formed his signature hand seal.

"Shadow Clone Justu!"

Several Naruto clones materialized next to him. Most of the clones took position next to the original, all prepared to make their next move. Shadow Clones may not be the most original move in Naruto's arsenal, but shadow clones have always served him well. His creativity in utilizing clones was perhaps Naruto's most well-known skill, and he had every intention of using it them to their fullest.

"Alright, listen up Mira!" All the Narutos declared at once, "You're up against Naruto Uzumaki, the man who is going to become Hokage. I'm not going to let you get away with ruining Hinata's body anymore. So just watch! I'm going to kick your ass, and save Hina-"

"Yeah, there'll be none of that."

Mira formed a hand seal, and a wave a force pulsed from Mira's body. And when the shockwave reached Naruto, the boy himself was unharmed, but all of his clones were dispelled in an instant, vanishing into puffs of smoke.

"Wha… what?" Naruto's bravado vanished just as quickly as his clones.

"Dispelling clones is easy when you know how they work," Mira explained, "A simple pulse of the right kind of chakra is all that's necessary. Even the two clones you had burrowed underground aren't immune."

"Gh!" Naruto flinched in surprise. He was completely caught off guard by having his iconic technique countered so easily, but somehow Mira even knew that he secretly had clones underground for a sneak attack. Just what on earth was he dealing with?

"And besides…" Mira began before suddenly twisting her body to the right, narrowly avoiding a palm thrust from behind by Hiashi. The Hyuuga leader had hoped to take Mira out by attacking while she was occupied with Naruto, but to no avail. Mira dodged, and followed up with a devastating kick at Hiashi's spine, sending him flying.

"Gaaaaarggghhh!"

"Old man!"

"It'll take more than simple tricks to beat me." Mira finished. Her smile was gone, and replaced by a stoic, almost condescending visage. She deflected Naruto and Hiashi with ease, and appeared none the worse for wear. A drop of sweat ran down Naruto's cheek. Not being able to use clones completely threw off his strategy, and forced him into unknown territory. It really dawned on him how powerful this new opponent was. Still, Naruto was many things, but a quitter was not one of them.

_'I can't hold back anyone, not against someone like this. But I'll beat her, and I swear I'll save Hinata!'_

Meanwhile, the other Uchiha sister had her own battle to fight.

"Dammit, quit fighting like a coward!" Hanabi yelled in frustration, having several more of her palm strikes blocked by Lenn's ghostly hands. Lenn's fighting style was extremely simple, yet very effective. She fought very defensively, merely blocking all of Hanabi's attacks, and pushing her back if the young Hyuuga got too close. It wasn't due to a lack of technique on Hanabi's part. Her movements were perfect, and would have easily landed on most opponents, but against the sharingan, it was a different story. Lenn saw through all of her movements and reacted accordingly. To make it worse, Hanabi had little chance to let up, for whenever she was pushed back, Lenn would then go on the attack by sending several large floating fists over to barrel into her. The large fists had incredible strength behind them, causing sizable craters wherever they landed, so Hanabi had no choice but to dodge. Hanabi tried to deflect the fists by using her air palm to force them off course. While this worked, there were far too many hands to counter, so there wasn't much she could do but dodge. It had become a battle of attrition with Hanabi at a disadvantage. She was wasting stamina having to run in, attack, and dodge, while Lenn could get by on the bare minimum.

"Why do you struggle, little Hanabi?" Lenn asked with pity, "I can tell by the look in your eyes that you love Hinata dearly. Don't you see that this paradise we created is precisely what she wants?"

"Be quiet!" Hanabi snapped, "I won't believe your lies. You're the ones who kidnapped nee-sama and turned her into that!"

Lenn sighed, "There's that ninja brainwashing again. Poor thing."

Hanabi wasn't having any of it though. She had grown tired of listening to these insane women. She was losing patience, not just from their disturbing words, but also frustration at the fact she was losing to a lady dressed in a tiny bikini. It was obvious that this Lenn person was no ninja, yet she held her own nonetheless, which stung her pride a bit. Hanabi also had to admit she was running out of options. Not being able to get in close had always been the Hyuuga clan's greatest weakness, and it was being exploited to its fullest by Lenn. Hanabi needed a different approach.

"Haaah!" Hanabi charged at full speed towards the scantily-clad Uchiha. While closing the distance, she extended both arms and fired off a torrent of air palm attacks. The concussive air shockwaves blew away as many of Lenn's ghostly hands as her power could muster. By doing so, she opened a clear path to reach Lenn and finally land a finishing blow. She couldn't afford to drag this out. Hanabi needed to end it now.

"Hn!" Figuring out her opponent's plan, Lenn focused and redirected her ghostly hands, sending them away from herself and surrounding Hanabi instead. Hanabi wouldn't to be able to defend herself on all sides. But her speed allowed her to reach Lenn before the surrounding hands could make their move.

"Take this!"

Hanabi lunged, but was blocked just in time by a single hand using itself as a shield to protect its Uchiha master. With a look of confidence, Lenn sent her chakra fists to Hanabi all at once.

And fell right into Hanabi's trap.

"Rotation!" Hanabi did not run or dodge. Instead she spun herself around at an extremely high speed. As she did so, chakra exploded from her entire body, and formed into a chakra-filled barrier. The numerous flying fists slammed into the spinning whirlwind, but were immediately destroyed upon impact.

"Eek!" Lenn yelped, stumbling back from the force of Hanabi's rotation. All of her ghostly hands were destroyed, and she became completely vulnerable. With her byakugan, Hanabi confirmed that all the hands were gone before stopping her rotation in what took merely a second. And with the reaction time expected from a talented ninja, she got right into Lenn's face.

With a vicious scream, Hanabi poured every ounce of chakra she had into her palm and aimed right at Lenn's torso.

"GYAAHH!" It connected. Lenn sputtered in pain as all the air forcefully expelled out of her lungs. Lenn's body shook as she struggled to maintain balance, but it was already over. One good strike was all it took for the Hyuuga's Gentle Fist style to prevail. Lenn hunched over, head lowered, teeth gritted, and with clear agony in her movements.

"Finally got you," Hanabi smirked triumphantly. The battle was certainly an annoying one, but hardly the biggest challenge she had ever faced. Now she had her chance to rescue her sister. She focused so much on that goal that it took precedence over everything else. Perhaps if not for that, Hanabi would have taken the time to fully confirm her victory first. Perhaps if she were in a calmer state of mind, she would have noticed with her byakugan that her chakra didn't enter Lenn's body as it normally would. Because she was not ready for when Lenn suddenly raised her head.

"No you didn't."

Lenn's sharingan flashed.

"!" Hanabi gasped, but could not react in time. Lenn's sharingan casted a genjustu that immediately took hold of Hanabi's mind. The young Hyuuga's muscles relaxed and it felt as if her own body had its control wrested away from her.

 _'No! How?! I hit her!'_ Hanabi shrieked mentally. She fell to her knees as she lost control of her body. She could barely move her own face, which had fallen into a blank expression. She couldn't move, or use her chakra. She was helpless.

"I merely faked my injury to create an opening. That illusion magic will keep you disabled for a while," Lenn stood up again, and she was completely unharmed. If Hanabi could still move, she would have demanded to know how Lenn survived without not a single injury. Though she had no need to as Lenn was happy to explain.

"Hinata protected me. These markings you see on me aren't just a symbol of my obedience. They're also a conduit for Hinata's holy power. She can transfer her power into me in an instant, and protect me from any threats."

 _'Hinata-nee-sama did this?'_ Hanabi refused to believe it, but she had no way of confirming it as the genjutsu deactivated her byakugan. But she couldn't think of an alternate explanation either. Her attack connected, she was sure of it. But something prevented Lenn from being harmed, and she really didn't want to believe her older sister caused it.

Lenn lowered herself on a knee to speak to Hanabi face to face, "Dear Hanabi, don't you understand? You cannot win against us, because we are enlightened. We live under Hinata's grace, and her love is what keeps us safe. It is our purpose to surrender everything we have and everything we are to her: our rights, our bodies, our minds, and our souls. We are Hinata's property, her toys, her belongings, her pets, her slaves. By giving everything to her, only then can we live under Hinata's boundless love."

Lenn then reached over and grabbed Hanabi. The woman stood up, pulling the paralyzed girl to her feet.

"Here, let me show you. You want to see Hinata? I'll happily take you to her, then you can see for yourself."

 _'Huh? She's taking me to nee-sama?'_ Hanabi didn't expect for Lenn to willingly allow her to see Hinata, but it wasn't like she had much of a choice. With no control over herself, all she could do was let Lenn slowly guide her along. Lenn seemed to have some control of Hanabi's body as she noticed that it moved on its own, though only barely. This led to the young Hyuuga shambling ahead instead of walking. Hanabi hated not being able to move herself, but the prospect of seeing her beloved sister created a spark of hope within her. These women seemed to obsess over Hinata. Perhaps Hanabi could convince her sister to get them to stand down. At the very least, Lenn didn't appear to want to hurt her. If she played her cards right, this could work in her favor. Hanabi had to cling to that hope, or she feared losing her sister forever.

But with Hanabi taken out of the fight, that meant more trouble for Naruto and Hiashi.

"OOOORRRAAAAAA!" Naruto unleashed a war cry as he and one of his clones crashed through Mira's shockwave. But unlike before, Naruto's clone didn't vanish this time.

 _'Yes! Sage mode can resist her technique!'_ It was a hunch, but Naruto channeled sage mode in the hopes it could resist the clone-dispelling pulses, and to his joy, it did just that. Filled with renewed hope, the two Narutos went all out against Mira.

"Heh," The sinister woman, however, showed no worry at the situation, and instead appeared excited. She didn't retreat, she fought head on. With experienced coordination, Naruto and his clone threw punches and kicks that covered as much area as possible, preventing Mira from running. But Mira did not falter. Her nimble body twisted and bent as much as humanly possible, allowing her to dodge nearly every one of Naruto's blows by a hair, and the ones that she couldn't dodge were instead blocked. Even with the sharingan, Mira proved to be extremely talented at taijutsu.

 _'What's going on? Why isn't sage mode hitting her?'_ Naruto became distraught, rapidly losing his regained confidence. His sage mode was supposed to drastically increase his strength to the point that even a punch could create a shockwave, allowing him to "hit" his opponent even if the physical punch itself missed, but that did not happen here. Mira's chakra enhanced her strength, but certainly not enough to withstand a sage mode enhanced fist, so how was she able to block him?

Things took a turn for the worse. Mira's speed shot up, and she got the better of Naruto's clone, landing a kick right into the clone's stomach, and sending him flying back, then vanishing into smoke when it collided with the ground.

"Damn you!" Naruto growled, sprinting towards Mira for another attack.

"Sure you want to do that, boy?" Mira asked, "Your feet might break apart if you run too much."

"Wha-?" The woman's comment made Naruto look down, which then caused Naruto to panic. His feet were turning into stone! Somehow Naruto's sage chakra had gone out of control, transforming his body into stone.

"How the-?" Naruto quickly stopped moving, and took his attention off Mira. He had to get his sage chakra under control _fast_ , or he would literally become a statue for the rest of his life, and the last thing he wanted to become another one of Bountiful Fields' weird statues. Naruto leaped back, and focused with all his might, slowly causing the grey, rocky texture in his feet to fade away, returning back to human skin.

 _'Damn, she must have disrupted my sage chakra in some way,'_ It was the only explanation for what happened. It had to be the reason why his sage mode wasn't acting in its full power. Mira seemed to specialize in manipulating chakra, not just her own, but the chakra of her enemies as well. Naruto surmised that the strange chakra waves she kept sending out did more than just dispel clones, but also to throw his chakra control off-balance. That must have been what caused his sage mode to run amok. But the fact that even his advanced techniques could be countered by what was clearly a simple jutsu was a bad sign. Clones didn't work. Sage mode didn't work. And rasengan was likely to fail too. What was he to do?

"Hnng!" Hiashi strained, hovering in mid air, locked in time. While Naruto tried to get his chakra in order, Hiashi tried once again to attack from behind. But Mira was not fooled, and turned her sharingan on the clan leader, freezing him in place.

"Really, you two are just wasting your time. You should know by now that these silly feints and tactics don't work on me." Mira appeared almost bored at this point. With her eyes on Hiashi, she performed several hand seals.

"Circle of Time."

"!" Naruto jerked when he felt his own body freeze in time as well, even though Mira had not used her sharingan on him. Naruto was genuinely confused. He assumed that Mira's time ability required eye contact, yet she used it on Naruto despite him being at a distance and with Mira's gaze currently on Hiashi.

"Don't forget that this is my turf," Mira turned to Naruto, noticing his shock, "As long as you remain here, you can't win." Mira then raised her arm, and a terrifying amount of black chakra surrounded her arm like a miasma. Its chakra level surpassed even Kakashi's lightning blade. Mira then pointed that same arm in Naruto's direction.

"Smite."

A massive explosion of sound and power followed as a large, black beam of pure energy shot out of Mira's arm.

 _'NO!'_ Naruto shut his eyes in fear. He couldn't move. He couldn't dodge it. He poured every fiber of his being into trying to break his time lock, hoping for a miracle. But no matter how hard he tried, nothing happened. His chakra didn't respond. Not his regular chakra, not his sage chakra, not even his ninetailed chakra. Nothing worked. He was going to die. His life's journey was about to end here. He was about to die at the hands of an insane woman without even knowing her goal. He wouldn't be able to save his friend.

But the black beam missed.

"Eh?" Naruto felt the horrible chakra rush by him, so dark and powerful that it practically drained his soul just by being next to it. But the beam didn't touch him. He was unharmed. He opened his eyes with a questioning look.

"That attack was just a warning shot, boy," Mira explained, "If it had hit you, you would have become nothing more than a pile of dust. Be thankful that I'm giving you this much mercy." She waved her arm, and using some unknown force, tossed Hiashi's body next to Naruto, and the time lock on both of them faded away.

 _'What is she?'_ Thought both Naruto and Hiashi as they got up. Their injuries were minor, but the fire in their eyes had faded. Not since Madara and Tobi had they faced a shinobi of this level. Mira's power was already immense, but what made her fearsome was that her abilities seemed tailored to counter chakra itself. Her control over chakra was frightening, making almost any form of ninjutsu useless. Naturally this would lead the opponent to resort to taijutsu, but Mira was no slouch in hand-to-hand combat either. And if by some chance all of her defenses were pierced, she possessed some form of telekinesis that knocked her opponents away, and if that didn't work, her sharingan could manipulate space-time to freeze her opponent, and finish them off with whatever that terrifying beam of power was. And to make it worse, she somehow had a way of expanding the efforts of her space-time ability to affect everyone in an area without requiring eye contact. This meant even an army would have a difficult time against Mira. She was a strong shinobi, no doubt. She didn't seem to have as much raw power as Madara, but her skills easily made up for it.

"Hiashi-sama! We're here to help!" Kou's voice rang from behind. Kou, and the younger Hyuuga clan members all came rushing in. It seemed they had finished evacuating the Hyuuga non-combatants, and had returned to offer their support.

"Kou…" Hiashi didn't sound so enthused, however. Any help was welcome, but how much they'd be able to assist was questionable.

"We won't give up, old man," Naruto affirmed to Hiashi, and himself. After all, it wasn't like he used all of his cards just yet. He still had the reserves of his bijuu to rely on. Though he was certain that Mira had countermeasures for that as well, at the very least it would give him a fighting chance. There had to be weaknesses in Mira's abilities, and he was determined to found out. He needed to win. He had no other choice.

Meanwhile, with Hanabi, a very different kind of struggle was taking place.

"Just look at her, Hanabi," Lenn cooed, "Isn't she beautiful?"

 _'Nee-sama…'_ The young Hyuuga girl felt like she had fallen into some wild dream. She had already seen what happened to her sister, but that was from a distance. Seeing Hinata close up was another thing entirely. Lenn had taken Hanabi near Hinata's leg, and she lifted Hanabi's head up so she could see everything. From her current position, Hinata genuinely appeared like a mountain of flesh. She couldn't believe how absurdly huge her sister had become. She saw how Hinata's foot was little more than a mere pebble in comparison to how fat her leg was. But nothing compared to the giant that was Hinata's belly. Hanabi had to raise her head up completely just to see the top of it. It roared so heavily that she felt the vibrations without even touching it. She heard the tons of digesting food churn inside Hinata's belly, and even now she saw her belly expand bit by bit. It genuinely frightened her a bit, as if the belly might actually destroy her very being if she got on its bad side. Hanabi was intimidated both by its size, and the extreme amount of chakra emanating from it, so great that she could feel it. The chakra level was nothing short of nightmarish. Far greater than a tailed beast. It was almost… godlike!

Hanabi wondered if that was the reason they treated Hinata the way they claimed. How did they even collect this much chakra? Did they really achieve it purely by feeding Hinata tons of food? Getting this fat shouldn't even be possible, but the proof was right in front of her.

"Here Hanabi, have a feel," Lenn gently grabbed the girl's hand and led it to the side of Hinata's belly, acting like a mother teaching her child. Hanabi, still under the disabling genjutsu, could not prevent her hand from pressing against her older sister's body.

"Ah!" It was soft. Very soft, and warm. Hanabi felt her hand sink within the warm fat, feeling the heavy skin pour between her fingers.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Lenn whispered in her ear.

Hanabi couldn't speak, but she couldn't disagree either. Indeed, it did feel good. Amazing even. Like touching the most comfortable blanket in existence. A tiny part of her wondered how it would feel if it surrounded her body. The trepidation faded from Hanabi's face, being replaced by amazement.

"Don't be scared, keep feeling Hinata's heavenly skin. Hinata loves belly rubs, even when it comes from our tiny little hands."

Hanabi obeyed Lenn's words without needing to be forced to from her genjutsu. With what little control of her body she had, she rubbed Hinata's belly more vigorously with her hand, unable to keep herself from enjoying the sensation. Hinata's belly even seemed to have calmed down a bit, no longer growling as loudly, like a wild beast pacified by a gentle touch. The feeling of being able to calm such a massive, powerful mountain of flesh filled her with a strange satisfaction.

"Come with me, child." Lenn said before bending down to remove Hanabi's shoes, "It's time you see our angel face to face."

Lenn slowly led Hanabi over to Hinata's belly. The older woman gingerly climbed on top of the belly fat, then guided her partner on top of it as well. Hanabi flinched when she felt her foot sink into the fleshy cushion. It felt really, really good. The fat wrapped around her entire foot and even slightly up her leg. It was like being engulfed in the world's most comfortable blanket. So great was the feeling that Hanabi nearly forgot her situation and quickly placed her other foot in. With her feet wrapped in such fatty warmth, she released a slightly pleased sigh, which Lenn noticed.

"Stay close, dear," Lenn then held Hanabi tightly against her with one arm while using the other to climb up along the belly. There were plenty of fatty rolls and layers to grab on to, though Lenn also used chakra to help latch herself onto Hinata's body, similar to how most ninja learn to use chakra to stick to trees. As they made their ascent, Hanabi bumped against the belly several times, and the feeling of being pressed against that soft, warm belly felt better than the girl wanted to admit. A part of her almost looked forward to every chance she was given to feel that belly again.

"…" Hanabi stiffened once they reached Hinata's breasts, each bigger than Hanabi's entire body. There was a "nun" at each one, sucking on Hinata's nipples hard enough that their cheeks pushed in. The nun closest to them was a beautiful blonde woman with a gorgeous body that her nun habit did almost nothing to hide. She spent several seconds relentlessly sucking the large nipple, pulling back and diving in again. Soon, the blonde released the nipple with a loud pop, and tried to catch her breath. Her expression was filled with erotic passion. Her eyes were half-lidded and unfocused, and her tongue hung out as she panted heavily. The blonde then frantically licked the nipple as if it was the tastiest thing ever, before eventually filling her entire mouth with the nipple and sucking on it with maddening fervor. The woman at Hinata's other breast was no less dedicated. They treated Hinata's nipples with extreme, obsessive, passion, as if their entire purpose in life was to sexually satisfy those enormous tits.

Lenn giggled, "Charlotte and Iris really seem to be enjoying themselves, aren't they?"

Hanabi tried to avert the gaze, though she still watched from the corner of her eye. It was uncomfortable seeing her sister in such a lewd situation, but she also found it hard to completely look away.

"Hinata, I brought you a very special guest!" Lenn called out, finally reaching the top. Some of the nuns around Hinata's head backed away, allowing the younger sister to get a good look.

"Nee-sama…" Hanabi whispered, her eyes wide open as she saw her sister close up for the first time in her new state. There was no doubt it was her older sister, but in a state Hanabi never imagined. Hinata's face was much wider and rounder, with fat cheeks, extended chin, and a pleased yet slothful expression she had never seen on her before. Hinata made hardly any movements, most likely because she literally couldn't, yet she clearly showed no displeasure. She simply sat there, patiently waiting with not a care in the world. Next to Hinata was a girl holding an enormous plate of delicious looking ham, clearly meant for the fat behemoth.

The girl holding the ham noticed the two and smiled, "O-oh! I-Is that Hanabi?"

"Why yes she is, Nell. Hanabi's a real cutie, isn't she?"

"N-Nice to meet you, Hanabi. My name is Nell." The girl greeted. All of the other nuns said their greetings as well, treating Hanabi with surprising respect.

"Hanabi, you're here! Welcome, my dear," The purple haired woman from earlier, Sayoko, was there too, pleased as peach to see her.

Hanabi found her gaze drawn to the girl named Nell. She reminded her a lot of Hinata, having very similar mannerisms, and even having similar pale skin, although she had dark green hair instead of dark blue. However, the key difference was her body. Hinata certainly had a very fortunate puberty, having once possessed very attractive curves hidden within her conservative clothes. But this Nell girl had a voluptuous body that bordered on ridiculous. Her breasts were giant, larger than even her head, her hips and butt were incredibly large, yet she also had a thin waist to give her a gorgeous hourglass figure. Her shy demeanor clashed heavily with the scandalous outfit she wore. Hanabi had heard men make comments in the past how some women had bodies "built for sex". Hearing that always made Hanabi roll her eyes, or toss a snarky comment about jerkass men. But for someone like Nell, Hanabi hated to admit that "built for sex" described Nell perfectly. A body like that couldn't fight at all. It honestly wouldn't even fit in everyday life because she would be the recipient of every single pair of eyes in the world. The only role she could fulfill would be offering her body to her mate.

"H-Hello," Hanabi muttered, feeling her body's control return. It seemed Lenn had released her genjutsu. If Hanabi had been in a normal state of mind, she would have used this opportunity to dispatch the women and rescue her sister, but the sight before her filled her head with complex thoughts that she couldn't grasp. Her eyes once again went to her fattened sister, unable to bring herself to stop staring.

Sayoko walked over to Hanabi's other side, "That look in your eyes. Do you want to feed Hinata too?"

"I was thinking the same thing," Lenn said, "I think she really wants to fill Hinata's poor, empty belly."

"U-uhh…" Hanabi grunted in protest, but did little to resist Lenn and Sayoko gently pushing her ahead towards Hinata. Nell moved back, and with a strange ability, caused the ham to leave the plate and hover in front of the girl. Hanabi for some reason didn't want to go against them, and she slowly raised her hands to grab the ham. Before her fingers touched the ham, it rose above them and instead hovered over her hands. Hanabi even felt a strange sensation in her hands, as if the power to hover the food had somehow transferred to her. Seeing it up close, the ham was warm, tender, and smelled amazing. She was sure anyone who had a taste would be addicted to it. But taking a bite for herself didn't feel right. Instead, the young girl quietly moved over to Hinata's head, and lowered herself to her knees.

"Nee-sama?"

Hearing her voice, the excessively fattened girl focused her gaze. The two reunited sisters gazed at each other, from Hanabi's anxious eyes to Hinata's relaxed eyes. A wealth of emotions filled Hanabi's mind. Here she was. Here was her dear sister that she hadn't seen in such a long time, yet she had changed so much. The world around them seemed to freeze in that moment, and the two simply looked into each other. After a few seconds, Hinata smiled.

"Hanabi, I'm so happy to see you."

Hearing her older sister speak filled Hanabi with happiness. Even if she believed Hinata was captured, her voice showed she was unharmed, and it made Hanabi extremely relieved to the point she almost wanted to cry. But it also filled her with questions.

"W-what… what… happened to you?"

Hinata, still smiling warmly, answered quietly and gently, "I was just… so hungry. I came over here, and the food smelled wonderful. I… ahh… couldn't help myself. I ate… everything. It tasted so yummy, I couldn't stop. Even now… I just want to eat… forever."

Hinata suddenly scrunched her face, "Oooooohh!"

"Nee-sama? Are you okay?" Hanabi cried in worry, but what answered wasn't Hinata, but rather her belly. It growled hard, and the vibration surged through Hanabi's body, making the girl shudder.

"Ah… still… hungry…"

"Poor Hinata, you're still hungry, aren't you, baby?" Sayoko cooed, like a mother consoling a newborn.

"Don't worry, Hinata," Lenn said, "Little Hanabi here will get you nice and fed."

Hanabi paused, not knowing what to do. She wasn't supposed to be going along with this. She was supposed to save her sister. But sheer curiosity made her want to know why all of this happened. But the way Hinata moaned. She sounded like she was in pain. Was she really that hungry? But she was already so big. Hanabi looked down at the ham levitating over her hands. She shouldn't be doing this, she shouldn't. But she also hated to see Hinata in pain. She didn't want Hinata to suffer. Surely it wouldn't be a problem if she at least let her have a little bite, right?

Hanabi gulped, "Uh… umm… I-it's okay, nee-sama. I-I have… some f-food for you." Feeling her entire body shiver, Hanabi's shaky hands moved forward, bringing the ham closer to Hinata's mouth.

"Eep!"

Hinata's face turned from gentle to ravenous in an instant, and she opened her mouth and took the entire ham in her mouth in one go. Hanabi jumped, not expecting her to do that. She expected Hinata to take a simple bite, yet the girl widened her jaw to an absurd degree and snatched the entire thing. Hinata wasted no time in chewing the ham to pieces, letting out desperate grunts as if she was starving. Hanabi couldn't take her eyes away from the sight. She gawked at the way her usually gentle sister devoured her meal like a wild animal. She stared with a mixture of fright, surprise, and amazement. As the fat angel chewed, she constantly moaned with a voice intoxicated by gluttonous pleasure. Hanabi had never heard her sister sound like that before. She sounded so happy, too, like eating that ham was the greatest thing in the world. After she chewed the ham to bits, Hinata swallowed, and her little sister witnessed every second of the way her throat bulged with that mass of food before it pushed down into her stomach. Hinata sighed with intense relief, and all the surrounding women shuddered, as if Hinata's pleasure was mirrored in them somehow, though Hanabi did notice their sealing tattoos pulse with chakra.

"Thank you, Hanabi. I needed that so much. It was delicious." Hinata said warmly to her sister. Hanabi didn't know what to say. This whole thing felt surreal, like she had become trapped in dream. How on earth did it come to this? How did she end up surrounded by near-naked women, feeding an entire ham to her sister who had turned into a blimp?

"N-nee-sama…"

"It's okay, Hanabi," Hinata reassured her, "Don't worry, big sister's fine. I… oooh, I want this. I want to be like this."

"You… do?"

But before she could respond, Hinata suddenly tensed up again, and she let out a strained groan. At the same time, her belly rumbled loudly, startling Hanabi.

"Hmm… more… need… more," Hinata moaned with need.

"Nee-sama? Y-you're still hungry?" Hanabi asked with disbelief. She had just eaten an entire ham like it was nothing. How could she still want more?

Lenn giggled, "Oh dear, Hinata still has an empty tummy. Don't worry my precious angel, Hanabi is here for you."

Hanabi stuttered, "Eh? B-b-but-"

"UuuoOOOoohh!" Hinata moaned louder, and her belly roared especially loud, startling Hanabi. The young Hyuuga shook like a leaf. The belly's rumbling felt like an earthquake that threatened to break her spine in two. It frightened her. The rumbling wasn't just noise, there was immense chakra in the sound waves the giant belly sent out. As a Hyuuga, Hanabi was especially sensitive to the workings of chakra, and the way Hinata's pulsated through her was unnerving. The belly felt like a raging monster, demanding constant sacrifices lest it unleash divine punishment upon its disobedient followers. Hanabi was scared of it. She was scared to disobey it. She was scared of what it might do to her if she didn't listen.

"Here, Hanabi," Sayoko levitated a massive steak in front of Hanabi. Just like with the ham, the meat seemed to bond itself with Hanabi's chakra, allowing her to control it.

"More food? Ahh, thank you, Hanabi," the older, fatter Hyuuga sister said before opening her mouth wide open again. Hanabi wanted to refuse, but couldn't bring herself to do it. Her sister seemed so hungry, and feeding her seemed to make her really happy. If this really made Hinata happy, then…

Hinata moaned happily as her younger sister fed her the steak.

 _'Oh gods, what's wrong with me?'_ Hanabi asked herself as several minutes passed. She had been completely caught in the flow. She continued to feed Hinata, over and over again. Every time Hinata finished a mouthful, either Lenn or Sayoko would give Hanabi another full-course meal to feed her sister with, and Hanabi would hesitate, but ultimately obey. There seemed to be no end to how much the fat angel could eat. She devoured everything like it was the last meal on earth, and showed not even the slightest sign of slowing down. It now made sense how Hinata became this big. With an appetite like this, no wonder she gained so much weight. Obviously, something was done to alter Hinata's body to allow her to become like this, but the details of how such a feat was accomplished were in the back of her mind. Hanabi simply focused on feeding her growing sister, slowly forgetting about everything else.

The strangest thing, however, was the fact that Hanabi didn't hate this. She shouldn't be getting any enjoyment out of feeding her sister to inhuman degrees. She shouldn't be willingly going along with this. But something was oddly addicting about feeding Hinata. Every time Hinata finished her bite, she let out a soothing moan that made Hanabi less anxious. Every time Hinata ate, she did it with such strength and speed that it was actually impressive, even a little fun to watch. And with each bite she ate, Hinata's belly calmed down, even if just by a tiny bit. It was strangely satisfying. Hanabi felt less hesitation with each meal she gave, and eventually, without even realizing it herself, her nervousness turned into slight eagerness. She didn't even wait for the food to be given to her anymore. Whenever she handed a large slab of meat to Hinata, she'd immediately hold her hands out to either Lenn or Sayoko expectantly, waiting for them to give her the next course.

 _'Nee-sama is so happy,'_ Hanabi thought with increasing joy. Hanabi loved her elder sister dearly. And seeing her happy never failed to make Hanabi happy as well. Hanabi had a knack at knowing when her sister hid her emotions, but there was no hiding the fact that Hinata immensely enjoyed stuffing herself. Suddenly, things made sense to Hanabi. Her sister had told her that she couldn't help but eat herself non-stop since coming here. Hanabi thought it was a lie at first, but there was no denying it after seeing this. Maybe it was true all along? Were these women even bad? Maybe this was all just a misunderstanding. She always knew that Hinata had a secret appetite, though she certainly never imagined it to be this much. But in a way, it kind of made sense. Maybe Hinata really did just stumble in a village and let herself go, and maybe the village just really enjoyed feeding her so much that they made it a part of her culture. Wait… no, no, things still didn't add up. But it was hard for Hanabi to feel alarmed anymore. Hinata clearly trusted these people. If Hinata trusted them, then they couldn't be all that bad.

 _'Geez, what have you gotten yourself into, nee-sama? There's no way you can be a ninja anymore after this,'_ Hanabi smiled a little bit, and without realizing it, sped up her feeding, getting a strange enjoyment out of filling her big sister up with food. It was true, though. No amount of dieting could get Hinata back to a regular size. Her days as a ninja were already over, but that idea didn't really bother Hanabi all that much. Hanabi always suspected that the ninja life wasn't really Hinata's thing anyway. Was this her sister's secret passion?

 _'And yet you don't even seem to mind it. You just keep eating everything without a care. Does it really taste that good, nee-sama? You're eating just like a wild animal, hee hee,'_ Hanabi actually giggled this time. It was honestly kind of cute how she ate with such gluttony. She had never seen Hinata act with such passion before. And it was her passion that Hanabi loved the most about her sister.

 _'You're so silly, nee-sama. You're so big you can't do anything other than eat. I'm gonna have to take care of you from now on,'_ Hanabi's smile grew. Somehow, that idea sounded more fun that it had any right to be. She imagined what life would be like after this. With an appetite like this, Hinata would have to rely on her for food. Taking care of her beautiful, kind older sister by keeping her belly full. Somehow that sounded very appealing. She held out both hands to Lenn and Sayoko, and the impressed women each handed her enormous pieces of cooked salmon. To their surprise, Hanabi bent forward and forcefully stuffed the pieces of salmon into Hinata's mouth. Hinata showed no distress at this, but rather let out a delightful moan, much to Hanabi's pleasure.

 _'You're still hungry, nee-sama! Just look at how much you're eating. Look at how fat you are! You're gonna have to rely on me forever, nee-sama! You'll need me to cook for you every day, feed you, bathe you, rub your poor belly when it gets full~,'_ Hanabi's expression turned more excited by the second, and even her breath became heavy. Her thoughts filled with herself having to take care of her immobile sister, feeding her every day like a mother taking care of her spoiled child. Why did that thought sound so tempting? Why did it sound so fun? Hanabi always loved Hinata, but she never really imagined actually taking care of her like this. But that thought became like a virus in her mind, and she found herself really liking that idea. No, she didn't like it. She loved it! This feeling was amazing. Why didn't she do this sooner? All those times years ago when she spied on her sister sneaking dozens of cinnamon rolls in her mouth, and she never even thought about doing this until now.

"Yesss, get bigger, nee-sama," Hanabi finally whispered huskily, "Get nice and fat. Don't worry about father. I'll take care of you." Hanabi outright shoved a massive steak into her sister's mouth, and reveled in seeing the fat girl's cheeks stretch out. She loved the way Hinata moaned with joy despite the rough treatment. Her body burned with the fantasy of seeing Hinata grow bigger and more helpless. More. She needed to feed Hinata more! Hanabi practically threw her hands out, demanding more food to give to her sister, but to her surprise, it didn't come. The girl suddenly became distraught, darting her head towards her companions with an expression like a child who just had their precious toy taken away.

To her surprise, Lenn suddenly hugged her, "Hanabi, you're amazing! I see now why Hinata chose you to be her sister."

"You're such a loving sister!" Sayoko joined in hugging the Hyuuga girl, "Poor thing, you must have been dying to feed Hinata for the longest time. Well, don't you worry, little one. You can love Hinata to your heart's content here."

The dumbfounded Hanabi simply sat there, not knowing how to react. She looked around at the other nuns, and noticed that all of them stared at her with overjoyed and awestruck faces. They looked upon her like she was their long, lost comrade.

 _'Wh-what happened to me?'_ Hanabi didn't know what came over her. One moment she was trying to think up ways to save Hinata, then the next she just… for some reason the way Hinata ate just set off something in her. Something buried deep inside that awakened. And it felt so good and… she couldn't control herself. Even now that desire smoldered within her. Hanabi tried to pull herself back together, but the two women at her sides, perhaps noticing her hesitation, leaned in and whispered words of temptation in her ears.

"Shh, don't be ashamed, Hanabi," Lenn whispered, "You aren't doing anything wrong. Embrace your inner self."

"That's right," Sayoko joined, "Just look at Hinata's face. She loves what you're doing for her. Don't you want to make your big sister happy?"

"Make nee-sama… happy?" Hanabi looked at Hinata, currently in the middle of chewing her mouthful. She really did look happy.

"You want to make your sister happy, don't you?"

"I… I…" Hanabi watched as Hinata swallowed her meal, and the pleasant sigh that followed. But even that was short-lived, as her belly began to rumble again. Hinata was becoming hungry again.

"Hinata would love it if you fed her lots of yummy food. Don't you want to be a good little sister and give her all the food she wants?"

Hanabi shivered uncontrollably. The urge to spoil her sister took hold of her again, and refused to let go. Hanabi's breath went heavy, and her eyes turned obsessive as she listened to Hinata's adorable voice begging for food. Every part of her body screamed at her to give in. To give in, give Hinata all the food she wanted, and watch her body expand like a blimp. She wanted to do it. She wanted so badly to spoil her beautiful sibling and make her helplessly dependent on her.

"Look at her, she's starving. You don't want Hinata to starve, do you?"

Hanabi imagined what would happen if Hinata wasn't fed. In her state, there's no way Hinata could survive without eating constantly. She imagined Hinata all by herself, alone in the dark, unable to move, crying for love and food that would never come. Just the mere thought of her suffering like that made Hanabi sick to her stomach. No, she couldn't let that happen. Hanabi was no fool. She knew that no amount of medical ninjutsu could reverse what happened to Hinata's body. She knew that Hinata could no longer survive without being fed and pampered for the rest of her life. And Hanabi didn't care. She didn't care if Hinata couldn't be a ninja anymore. She didn't care if others wouldn't accept her for her weight. She just wanted her wonderful sister to be happy.

Hanabi, in a strained voice, whispered, "Let me… let me feed… nee-sama."

The ladies all grinned victoriously.

"Good girl," Lenn patted Hanabi on the head. The ladies then sent a large assortment of foods towards Hanabi: steak, fish, sandwiches, burgers, and more. Hanabi felt all the food bind to her hands, and she had the face of a child who had just learned their parents were about to take them to the carnival. The sight of all that food, and the thought of what she was about to do with it. The thrill hit her so hard that she could no longer hold back a fanatical smile.

"Oh, Hanabi," Hinata spoke up, "All that food looks sooo good. Is that all for me?"

Hanabi knew just what to say.

"Hee hee hee, yes, nee-sama. This food is for you, ALL for you. Eat it all, eat as much as you want!" The young Hyuuga felt like something snapped inside her. She _needed_ to feed her beloved older sister everything! And she did just that. Hanabi dived at Hinata, and shoved as much food in Hinata's mouth as she could.

"Hmmmpphhhhh," Hinata's voice muffled as her cheeks were stuffed full, but she did not resist in the slightest, and immediately began gobbling it up.

Hanabi's desire unleashed. She practically rammed food into Hinata's mouth. The bloated angel barely even had time to swallow before getting stuffed again, but her ability to eat was legendary. She managed to keep up with the flow of food, and joyfully devoured it all, moaning all the while to show Hanabi she was doing a great job.

"Hahaha! Yes! Eat everything, nee-sama! Let me fill your big, fat belly!" Hanabi had a crazed look on her face. Whatever thoughts she had on the mission, her father, or even the fact that her family members were in the fight of their lives just a few meters away, none of that mattered anymore. The only objectives in her mind were feeding her sister and getting her as fat as possible. As she fed, she felt several of the villagers gather around her. They ran their hands under Hanabi's clothes, slid their fingers along her skin, and encouraged her corruption. Hanabi was too busy feeding to notice the chakra coming from their fingers and entering her body.

"Isn't this wonderful, sweet little Hanabi? Isn't feeding Hinata the greatest feeling ever."

"Ahaha, yes! I love it! I love feeding nee-sama!" Hanabi couldn't tell who was speaking, but didn't care. She let their words sink into her very heart and soul. She didn't even notice the nuns slowly peeling her clothes off, using sharpened chakra from their fingertips to slice her clothes to pieces.

"Isn't Hinata amazing? Doesn't this just want to make you take care of her forever?"

"Yes! I love this! I want to feed nee-sama!"

"It feels wonderful to feed Hinata, but don't you want to do more? Don't you want to take care of her every need and desire?"

"I do, I do! I want to feed her, bathe her, rub her," Hanabi plunged deeper into madness, letting their words trigger fantasies within her head. She watched her beyond-obese sibling take in everything. She listened to the animalistic sounds coming from her. The raw frenzy of her sister made Hanabi nearly squeal in excitement, and her grin even more wild.

"Hnnn!" Hanabi gritted her teeth as she suddenly felt _extremely_ good. Her sensitivity rose, and a tsunami of warmth and pleasure swallowed her mind. Hanabi moaned loudly, feeling spasms through her body. Hanabi felt a dozen different sensations at once: warmth, pleasure, joy, contentment, satisfaction, love, and much more. All of them empowered multiple times over, which only became enhanced by the comfortable softness of Hinata's skin against her body. It was only just then she finally noticed her state of near-nudity. She had been stripped down to her underwear, revealing her petite frame, small chest, and creamy skin.

She didn't fully grasp what had just happened, but she knew that the other women did something to her. But what Hanabi did understand was that she felt her sister _everywhere_. She recognized her sister's chakra anywhere, and Hanabi felt all of it course through her being. She glanced down at her own body, but didn't see any changes. Just her own pale skin, moist with sweat. But none of that bothered her. She didn't even care that her clothes were taken off, or that her body had been tampered with in some way. She didn't care, because it felt amazing!

It felt wonderful, mind-blowing, incredible. Hanabi felt like she ascended to heaven, a heaven filled with nothing but her beautiful sister. She wanted more. She needed more!

"NEE-SAMA!" Hanabi completely lost it. Her mental dam shattered, and she went wild on Hinata's body. She used her hands to fling even more food into Hinata's gaping maw, and she relentlessly humped her hips against Hinata's soft skin, feeling the intense pleasure.

"Agh, nee-sama! It feels amazing, nee-samaaaa!" Hanabi loved it all. She loved the whirlwind of sensations attacking her helpless mind. She knew it was unnatural, but didn't care because it was coming from Hinata. She understood that these feelings came from Hinata. She knew on an unconscious level that Hinata's pleasure reflected in her in some way. She felt Hinata's overwhelming love of food, satisfaction from eating, and endless lust for more.

"That's it, Hanabi. Keep going! Make Hinata feel good using your body!" Sayoko cheered her on, along with all of the other women.

"Do you see now, Hanabi?" Lenn gushed, "This is what it feels like to give yourself to Hinata. What you're feeling now is just a taste of what it's like to become hers. When you submit to her, Hinata conquers your body and soul. Then she grants you her blessing. Everything she feels is gifted to you, and you get to experience the heaven she does."

Hanabi heard and believed every word. Any sense of rationality went out the window. Hanabi's love for her sister skyrocketed. Hinata was truly amazing. She really could do anything! How foolish of her to have doubted for so long. The feelings transferring into Hanabi's mind and body were beyond anything she had ever experienced. And it was Hinata that made her feel like this. It was Hinata that had the power to make her feel such bliss. Even now she felt Hinata encouraging her to keep feeding her. Just how amazing was Hinata to be able to eat so much and make her feel so good? No wonder they worshipped Hinata like they do. It made perfect sense now. It was only natural to worship someone so incredible! It was completely sensible to offer everything to such a perfect being. It wasn't fair that only these women got to experience such bliss. Hanabi wanted to live like this, too!

"Ah! Ah! AH! Nee-sama! Ah! Ah! Nee-sama!" Hanabi humped furiously against Hinata's skin, rapidly becoming addicted to the pleasure. With surprising talent, she mentally took control of all the surrounding food and swarmed as much of it into Hinata's starving mouth as possible. And as she did so, Hanabi felt Hinata's pleasure as well, which only encouraged her further.

"Give in to her, Hanabi," Nell spoke this time. Though her voice was quiet, Hanabi heard her words loud and clear, "Give in, just like we have. Become Hinata's plaything. Become her slave. Accept the reality that you exist only for her sake and nothing else. If you do, you'll learn true happiness, just like I did. You'll get to feed her every day. You'll get to pamper her fat body all the time. You'll get to express your love for her for the rest of your life. You will live in eternal paradise, obeying Hinata's every order and satisfying her every desire. You know you can't resist her. Give in. Surrender to Hinata!"

The young Hyuuga heard. She heard. She understood. She obeyed.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAA! YES! YES! I SURRENDER! I SURRENDER! TAKE ME, NEE-SAMA! MAKE ME YOUR SLAVE! I WANT TO FEED YOU FOREVER! PLEASE LET ME FEED YOU! OH GODS I BEG YOU! LET ME WORSHIP YOU! CONQUER ME! ENSLAVE ME!"

The rising pleasure in her exploded.

"NEE-SAMAAAAA!" Hanabi screamed, throwing her head back, and feeling the raging bliss engulf her being like uncontrollable fire. She felt the warm, loving embrace of her older sister. Hanabi accepted Hinata's divinity into her heart, and felt herself transform. Chakra entered her body, enlarging her hips and butt, removing the impurities from her skin, remaking her body into one suitable for an obedient slave. Hanabi moaned and screamed from the mixture of pleasure and pain, surrendering herself completely to the wonderful happiness of servitude. Black markings appeared on her skin, emphasizing her curves, and formed into a collar around her neck, symbolizing her eternal obedience, and enslaving her forever.

A new servant was born.

 _'What is this feeling?'_ The clan leader, Hiashi thought to himself. He didn't know why, but a horrible feeling welled up inside him. Did something happen? Straining his eyes, he tried to look past the shroud of mysterious fog that obscured his eldest daughter from view, but to no avail. His byakugan could not pierce through, and the constant chakra-disrupting pulses from Mira only made it more difficult to use his byakugan.

 _'Hanabi…'_ That's right. He had yet to see Hanabi come out from the shroud. The last he saw her, she had been fighting against the other Uchiha woman. The two of them had taken their fight into the chakra-laden fog, and neither of them had returned. That didn't bode well. Hiashi surmised that Hanabi was more than strong enough to defeat Lenn due to that woman's clear lack of battle experience. But what took her so long? Hanabi should have won by now. Where was she? Was sending her in to take Lenn on alone a mistake?

"Are you worried about her, Hiashi-sama?" asked Kou, who noticed his leader's troubled expression.

Hiashi shook his head, "No, I have confidence in her abilities. Hanabi will prevail, I'm sure of it."

Kou smiled at hearing Hiashi's optimism. Even if it was just talk, his words were a welcome boost of morale. However, that still did not change the fact they were in a rather dire situation. Even with reinforcements, the dozen Hyuuga shinobi proved to be little match for the rogue Uchiha. No matter what they did, Mira reacted and countered. They had attempted to surround Mira in hopes of countering her sharingan, but the woman seemed able to see where they were at all times, and her sharingan had the ability to affect them even without eye contact. As much as they hated to admit, they weren't much of a match in their current state. They needed another way to defeat her.

 _'Damn it, if only we had brought more with us,'_ Hiashi cursed under his breath. It became clear that their current forces weren't enough. Of course, he had no way of knowing that he'd be in a life-or-death battle with an Uchiha, but that didn't make it any less bitter for him. Mira was strong, but not invincible. If he had just brought a few more jonin along, like Kakashi or Gai, they'd have a fighting chance. But with him and Naruto as the only heavy hitters on their side, things looked grim. Hiashi was certain that Mira planned for that to happen. By laying low, she could avoid alerting the ninja countries of her presence, and make her move when they least expected it.

As for Naruto, he and Mira were currently locked in intense combat. Naruto's body blazed with fiery chakra from his combined nine-tailed and sage mode forms. One of the few positive outcomes they learned was that Mira's chakra disruption had far less effect on Naruto nine-tailed sage mode. It seemed the sheer amount of chakra Naruto possessed weakened the disruption effect, though his clones were still severely limited. In addition, Mira wasn't using her strange time lock ability as much anymore, possibly due to some weakness which they guessed was due to stamina. Naruto surmised that Mira normally used her telekinesis to manipulate her opponents, while her sharingan's time lock was a far more powerful version intended for emergencies. But that knowledge did little to make the battle any easier. The conflict still continued with the Konoha hero fighting with all his might. Naruto dashed at blinding speed in a frenzied chase, throwing attacks whenever he got in range.

A loud crash caused the very ground to shake when Naruto's punch collided with Mira's power.

"Haaaaahh!" Naruto bellowed, pouring all of his strength, trying the shatter the mysterious barrier that protected Mira's body. On the rare cases Naruto got the upper hand, his blow would get blocked by some thin, mirror-like barrier that stopped his attacks cold, yet another sharingan ability he did not understand. It seemed to be impenetrable, able to repel Naruto's attacks without the slightest crack.

"Not bad, boy. I understand how you were able to beat Madara and Sasuke," Mira commended, wearing a battle-hungry grin. The woman actually seemed to be enjoying herself, but there were signs of strain in her face. At the very least, Mira had been forced to put effort into the fight, unable to simply brush Naruto off anymore. Sweat had accumulated on her face, and her hair had become slightly ragged.

 _'Not yet!'_ Naruto didn't want to leave any openings. The moment his attack failed, he went for another. Using his combined chakra, his speed increased massively, and he blazed around Mira, giving it his all to strike at a place she could not defend. However, Mira's sharingan was powerful. She frantically kept track of Naruto's chakra signal at all times, and always managed to react just in time, though with much more effort of her part. After blocking another kick, Mira went on the offense, throwing out attacks of her own. She utilized her black chakra to wrap around her arm, which then materialized into a variety of weapons, ranging from a sword, to an axe, to a lance. She was surprisingly fast too, somehow able to keep up with Naruto. Something about her black aura drastically increased her battle capabilities.

"Gh!" Naruto barely dodged a sword to his eye, and jumped back to gain distance, but Mira was ready for him, she held her arm in his direction and focused.

"Smite!" Another deadly, black beam fired in Naruto's direction.

 _'Shit!'_ Naruto's reflexes kicked in just in time. He was going too fast to stop his momentum, so he purposely threw himself to the ground, barely diving under the beam. His heart nearly stopped from the roaring sound of death that blasted mere inches from him. However, he had no time to stay in one place as he felt his body pulled in the woman's direction. Her telekinesis ability had caught him. Without a second wasted, Mira rushed to him with a wraithlike sword formed on her arm to take him out.

"HAA!" Naruto shouted, and fired up his nine-tailed power. The burst of energy broke Mira's telekinetic hold on him, and this allowed Naruto dodged her strike by a comfortable margin.

With their short, intense scuffle at a pause, both fighters took the moment to catch their breath. Both Naruto and Mira appeared slightly worn out, though neither were anywhere close to exhaustion.

"So, you can break out of my power, huh?" Mira panted.

"Damn right. I know how your telekinesis works," Naruto boasted tiredly, "I can sense your chakra everywhere, and whenever you need to grab something, you use your mind to focus your chakra on the surroundings to solidify around the person you want to grab. But I'm strong enough to withstand it."

"I see. You're cleverer than I thought then," Mira sounded impressed.

"And you're pretty strong too. Surprisingly strong for someone's who supposed to hate ninja," Naruto said.

"Heh, building strength is easy when you know how chakra works."

Naruto puffed himself up, "You know, I'd say you're almost enjoying this. What's the whole deal with preaching about how bad and violent we are when you dress and act just like we do?"

"For you ninja, war is an endless cycle. But for us, this is just a means to an end," Mira responded confidently, seemingly ready for Naruto's argument.

Naruto wasn't convinced, "How so? From the way I see it, you're just like Madara. You claim you want peace, but I highly doubt your 'world' benefits anybody but yourself!"

"Hardly," Mira didn't flinch at all from Naruto's words, "What separates us from you is that you claim to desire peace, but everything about you, from your societies to your economies to every facet of your varying cultures, all of them revolve around war. When you fight, you shed blood and slaughter thousands. During times of peace, you develop stronger weapons so you're ready for the next war. You've done it so many times that you don't even question it anymore. Think about it, how do you think I got so strong in the first place? What do you think is the source of my mastery?"

"I _have_ been curious about that," Naruto admitted, "What's your secret?"

"My secret is simply thinking outside the box. While it's true that my sharingan gives me a sizable advantage, what really caused my success was merely a matter of focus. When I lost my parents, I could have easily been like one of you. I could have joined an army, trained for battle, and fought for revenge. But by doing so, I would have limited myself. Because what you people haven't realized is that war slows you down, severely. Every precious second spent on fighting war, strategizing about war, or recovering from war is a second not spent on actual progress."

"What do you mean?" Naruto became curious.

"Though I've lived in secrecy, I've stayed up-to-date on the happenings of the outside world. Over the years, you've fought legends like Orochimaru and Madara. Orochimaru was brilliant, true, but instead of building that knowledge, he wasted time by starting fights with your village. As a result, he became grievously wounded, and that set him back several years. Same with Madara. He obsessed over power and pride, and tangled himself into an ultimately fatal conflict with the First Hokage. After that, he wasn't revived until several generations later, only to then immediately throw himself back into war, and is now dead for good."

Naruto went into thought, having never heard such a perspective before.

"Such brilliant men, decades worth of knowledge wasted. Just imagine how much they could have accomplished if they had focused every ounce of their minds on advancing society instead of bloodshed. Well, actually there's no need to imagine it, because what you see before you is what happens when a determined soul knows how to focus on what's important."

"I see… but then what does Hinata have to do with any of this?"

"You'll just have to ask her," Mira teased, "I mean, she's the one behind all this. She's the one who barged into my village and seduced us all into her sex slaves."

"Grr, that shit again? I told you I'm not going to believe your sick lies!" Naruto's temper rose again. While he was glad to know more about Mira's motivation, he still could not stand the way she acted like some kind of twisted pervert. It only reaffirmed why he absolutely had to defeat her. Naruto already had a disdain for perverts, and the fact she acted lewd with Hinata of all people made Naruto all the more furious. He didn't understand why himself, but hearing about Hinata being treated sexually by others bothered him on a deep level.

"Refusing to believe me won't do you any favors," Mira confidently brushed her hair from her eyes, "If you don't think Hinata is capable of controlling and enslaving a village, then you only prove you don't understand her at all."

"Shut up!" Naruto's body erupted with chakra. He had grown tired of her nonsense. It was time to end this once and for all. Naruto fully awakened his nine-tailed chakra. The immense power covered Naruto's body, and formed into a fiery yellow-orange aura that transformed both him and his clothes. His clothes changed, having gained an open cloak that wrapped around his body, and black markings similar to the sage of six paths appeared on his body. In addition, the mass of chakra surrounded him and took shape.

"Ahh…" Mira looked impressed as she turned her head upward. Naruto lifted into the air as the chakra rushed from under him and formed into the shape of a giant fox. Nine long, powerful tails came from the back, and caused the very ground to shake merely from them swinging in the air. Powerful gusts tore through the sky, and several of the tall buildings rocked back and forth dangerously. The nine-tailed fox was complete, and its power proved to be every bit as terrifying as the legends depicted.

"That's incredible," Kou gasped with amazement, and a growing smile on his face. The other lower-ranked Hyuuga mimicked his reaction. They gained renewed hope. Even Hiashi was forced to break into a small smirk.

"Let's go, Kurama!" Naruto shouted, and the fox moved on command. It raised one of its large claws, and prepared to have come crashing down straight onto Mira. No matter how strong Mira was, she would be completely crushed if it landed.

 _'He's pretty good,'_ Mira thought as the massive claw cast a wide shadow over her, _'Perhaps it's time for me to get serious, too.'_ The woman closed her eyes, and focused.

"Take this!" The claw swung down.

"Mirror Labyrinth!" Mira's eyes shot open, and her sharingan transformed. The whites of her eyes turned black, and her pupils and irises turned completely red. Black cracks came her eyes and spread throughout her face and all the way down to her chest. Her mangekyo sharingan awakened.

 _'W-what the-?'_ Naruto felt both himself and his chakra suddenly slow down. But it wasn't just him. The surroundings had suddenly turned dark, and the sky transformed into a sinister blood-red. Naruto, having fought against the sharingan many times in the past, quickly realized that this had to be the work of a powerful genjutsu. Thankfully, he had his bijuu power to break him out of any genjutsu he had been placed under. Or at least that should have happened, but the moment did not come. His mind only fell further and further into the sharingan's might.

 _'C'mon, focus!'_ Naruto tried his hardest to concentrate in order to resist. But with each second that passed, the more difficult it became to focus, or even to think at all. It felt like his very mind was splitting apart. No, it wasn't just his imagination. His mind _was_ splitting apart! The boy gasped as he saw, and felt, his mind and body replicate itself over and over again. Naruto was no stranger to clones, but never like this. Shadow clones were mostly autonomous clones that Naruto could control, but he wouldn't gain their thoughts, feelings, or experiences until they were dispelled. This, however, actually caused Naruto's very consciousness to replicate itself. He saw, felt, and thought through every single one of his copies. But the confusion didn't end there. Through the eyes of each copy, the surrounding environment was just a little bit different. The original Naruto saw his surroundings as the same, though with darkened colors, but some copies saw the village buildings arranged differently, and one clone was in an area that was literally upside-down.

"Arrrgh!" Anguished voices filled the bleak hellscape. From some of his many eyes, Naruto saw the Hyuuga clan members in various states of pain. He wasn't the only one affected. The Hyuuga were also sent into the mirror labyrinth, and their beings became replicated as well. However, without the benefit of Naruto's immense chakra, their minds were far less capable of handling their mental duplication than he was. Most of them had already collapsed to the ground, groaning in pain. Hiashi and Kou still stood, but they clutched their heads, suffering from severe headaches.

"Gaaagh, Hiashi-sama, what is this?!" Kou cried, desperately trying to keep himself together. However, just speaking only made it worse, as he felt his own copies react in their own ways.

"This woman, she has the mangekyo sharingan!" Hiashi hissed, "She's splitting our minds apart somehow. Focus, all of you! Focus your thoughts!" Hiashi, however, proved to be the only Hyuuga capable of withstanding the genjustu in any moderate capacity.

"Old man!Are you alrigWhat'sgoing onHow is sheMangekyo sharDammitthey'reall" Each Naruto spoke at once, and all in different ways. All of the rampaging and conflicting thoughts caused him to reel from the strain. It felt as if his very mind might tear apart.

"Naruto, you have to focus!" Each Hiashi shouted at once, "She split your mind apart. You need to keep your copies all acting and thinking exactly the same thing! If you don't, you will lose control!"

Due to each Hiashi acting in unison, their voices amplified enough that even Naruto's scattered thoughts could hear him. Taking his advice to heart, Naruto did his best to get all of his reflections thinking the same thing, but what should he focus on?

Laughter pierced through the darkness, "Hahaha, very good. I commend you for learning how to survive the Mirror Labyrinth so quickly. However, simply knowing the trick is only the first step in defeating it."

In all the separate realities, a single figure appeared. Naruto and the few standing Hyuuga stared in horrific awe at the sight. Mira revealed herself, and with a nightmarish appearance. They had seen the mangekyo sharingan in the past, but never one that made the user look this monstrous. Her red eyes glowed with malevolence, and the black fissures on her body made her appear on the verge of breaking apart. Power even released from the fissures on her body and destroyed the upper part of her clothes. The slave seal marks even moved, flowing like water into the cracks, feeding more power to it. But surrounding her body was a sight even worse. Black chakra formed around her body into a demonic shape. Bat-like wings took shape at her back, sharp horns appeared on her head, and a spade-tipped tail came from her lower back. The chakra shroud around Mira was like a second, larger body, and one that radiated extreme power.

"Susanoo," Naruto muttered. He recognized that technique anywhere. Though unlike with Uchiha he fought in the past, this Susanoo was much smaller, only being slightly larger than Mira herself, but the chakra he sensed from it was no less impressive. The demonic appearance of it made it far more unnerving, however.

"You possess the susanoo as well? Speak, Mira! How did you acquire the mangekyo sharingan?" Hiashi demanded.

"Simple, I unlocked it through a few lucrative experiments," Mira bragged, "It turns out that when you understand how chakra works as well as I do, you can break its secrets wide open. See what happens when you don't waste time on silly little wars and think outside the box?"

The black demon then pulled her wings in before throwing them back out, which sent out a massive gust of wind and chakra that nearly knocked Hiashi to the ground, and even caused Naruto to go off balance.

"Now, enough talk. It's time I fulfill Hinata's will and put an end to this!" With massive speed, Mira used her wings and dived towards her opponents.

Chaos ensued. From the many different realities he now existed in, Naruto witnessed Mira attack from all angles. Naruto tried his hardest to keep his copies in sync, but Mira deliberately made sure that every copy had to defend themselves in different ways. With increasing desperation, Naruto had his nine-tailed manifestation swing its claws and tails wherever he saw his enemy. Naruto's attacks were devastating, causing the earth to quake and tear apart, and the swipes of his tails threatened to create typhoons in the air. However, his attempts proved futile. With his mind separated, the strain of having to keep himself together caused his movements to slow down. Most of his attacks missed, but the few ones that hit were easily blocked by Mira's mirror-like barrier. It seemed that this mirror dimension was the source of her protective barriers, a fact which provided no comfort.

"Guuahh!" Naruto cried in pain as Mira rained devastating blows on him. The woman was not kidding. She really did plan on ending this here and now. Naruto's chakra was powerful enough to keep Mira at bay for some dimensions, but not all of them. In one dimension, Mira dive-bombed Naruto from above, and crashed into him with enough force to break apart the chakra surrounding him. With this Naruto now vulnerable, Mira had full reign to beat him to a pulp, and the immense pain transferred to every other Naruto. It caused a vicious spiral. The more he got hit, the more pain that transferred, which then weakened his concentration further, making it easier to get hit. Mira only used super-enhanced strength to fight, seemingly trying to keep them alive, but that did not stop the excruciating pain.

He wasn't the only one suffering. The Hyuuga were taken down with very little difficulty. The sheer mental pressure of being split apart had already caused most of them to fall, but the ones who could still fight did not stand a chance against the Susanoo. No matter how hard they fought, all it took was Mira gaining the advantage in one dimension for all the others to falter. Hiashi lasted the longest out of all of them, but only by a few seconds. His incredible mental fortitude was all that kept him going, but even his greatest efforts were in vain. Mira's strength overwhelmed his, and she proceeded to beat him to the ground.

"Damn it all!" Naruto clenched his teeth, pouring all his mental concentration on the original. He had to block out all other thoughts, or he wouldn't be able to fight back. He swung his tails around, then upward. He aimed blindly, but hoped that the sheer reach of his chakra form would be large enough to catch her. He felt a small bit of hope when he finally felt his tails connect. His tail sent Mira flying into the air, and he took the chance. Naruto opened the nine-tails' mouth, and formed a massive ball of pure, destructive chakra: a bijuu bomb. He didn't hold back. With his target in the air, he didn't have to worry about collateral damage. He couldn't lose this fight. He HAD to win. The bijuu bomb grew by leaps and bounds. Bigger than his body, then bigger than the nine-tails' head, then almost as large as the nine-tails itself.

"GOOO!" Naruto fired, and the colossal bijuu bomb rocketed into the air. No matter how fast Mira was, she could not hope to dodge this.

The bijuu bomb reached its target, but it did not explode. The severe explosion of endless power did not occur. Instead, it dispersed. The moment it reached Mira, the chakra of the beast bomb went awry, and lost its shape. The bomb fell apart, and shattered into a harmless, useless cloud of chakra.

"Impossible…" Naruto's heart sank. It failed. It didn't work. Why didn't it work? What happened? He put everything he had into that. Did she use her control over chakra to break it? Was she really capable of doing that? A sickening feeling filled inside Naruto. A feeling which he hated perhaps more than anything: helplessness. He didn't know what to do. Not even his bijuu power stood a chance. Hand-to-hand combat didn't work. Ninjutsu didn't work. Sage chakra didn't work. The tailed beast power didn't work. What was he supposed to do now?

Bristling with power, Mira slowly flew down to Naruto, wearing a dominating smile.

"It's over, boy. There's nothing you can do now." Mira ceased attacking in every dimension. All of her copies hovered in the air, each of them declaring victory. The Hyuuga failed, and Naruto was at the edge of his rope.

In each dimension, Mira gathered power in both her arms, ready for a Susanoo-enhanced Smite that would finish the young man off.

"This is goodbye, Naruto Uzumaki."

Memories of his entire life flashed in Naruto's eyes. He remembered every moment of his life. His sorrowful childhood. His kinship with Iruka. The formation of Team 7. His first A-ranked mission. The Chuunin Exams. His chase for Sasuke. Saving Gaara's life. Jiraiya's legacy. His triumph over Pain. Meeting his parents. Fighting in the Fourth War. Saving Sasuke.

And at last, Hinata. The one friend he couldn't save. His cherished life would end here. Unexpectedly lost due to an unknown threat. Just like that.

No.

No!

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed. He yelled so loud that his throat threatened to tear apart. He refused to accept defeat. He refused to give up. He was ready to fight to the bitter end. He launched himself out of his Kurama avatars, charged mid-air directly towards Mira, and summoned a swirling ball of elemental and bijuu chakra.

"I'll never lose to someone like you! I'll win no matter what! FULL POWERED NINE TAILED RASENSHURIKEN!" Each Naruto copy moved as one. Their thoughts and movements were in unison, no longer disoriented by Mira's hell dimension. He threw all caution to the wayside and relied on pure force of will. From each of their hands appeared an enormous rasenshuriken, fueled by every ounce of his remaining strength.

"Endless Smite!" Each Mira responded in kind. Waves of black energy flowed from the tips of their hands, tails, and wings into a single point between their hands. Then that point erupted into an enormous black beam that collided directly with each rasenshuriken.

"Urgh! What the?!" Mira showed genuine panic for the first time. Against all odds, Naruto's ninjutsu exceeded hers in strength. Despite the dire situation, Naruto was able to pull enough strength from the deepest recesses of his very being. With all his bodies and minds acting his sync, he could fight without disruption from the Mirror Labyrinth. Mira made the mistake of halting her attacks in order to declare victory, and that move costed her. He should have been exhausted, but Naruto greatest talent was being able to pull himself out of the worst situations. He couldn't outsmart Mira, nor could he let her set the pace of the fight. It didn't matter how much of an advantage she had. A single powerful blow was all he needed to win, and he would make sure this was the one. He pushed his rasenshurikens against the black beams at full force, slowly gaining ground on Mira.

"I won't lose! I will rescue Hinata!" He got closer to Mira, gaining the advantage on the duel between them in every single reality.

"Don't you understand?" Mira growled through gritted teeth, "Hinata wants this! She does not want to be saved!"

Naruto's rasenshurikens got closer.

"Hinata does not want to be with you!" Naruto shouted back, "She is a proud ninja and a hard worker. She does not want to live her life as a total fatass! She wants to come back with us! She will work hard, and we'll help her get back to normal. She does not want to be a lazy angel! She is strong! She is Hinata Hyuuga!"

Naruto's rasenshurikens were mere centimeters away from Mira. Victory was within reach. But right before his attacks connected, Mira revealed a nasty expression. Pure, enraged fury appeared on her face.

"YOU FOOL!"

Mira exploded in rage. Her black beams doubled in size and power, and Naruto got pushed back.

"W-what?!"

"YOU PATHETIC, IGNORANT, SELFISH, FOOOOOOOL!" Mira screamed at the top of her lungs, and her body erupted with overwhelming might. Her black beams tripled, no, quadrupled in size, and enveloped each Naruto entirely. The rasenshurikens were completely destroyed.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Naruto let out a final scream as the beams consumed his being. His chakra shielded his body just enough to survive, but nothing more. Naruto's strength left him, and he felt his consciousness fade.

Naruto Uzumaki had fallen.

…

…

…

..uto…

…

Naru…kn…

…

…

Na…to-kun…

…

…

Naruto-kun…

Naruto-kun!

"Hn… ugh…"

Naruto blearily opened his eyes. He groaned with pain, feeling like his entire body ached. He could have sworn he heard Hinata's voice.

"!" Thinking of Hinata, he suddenly remembered, and quickly pulled himself up to a sitting position. He darted his head around. He was still in Bountiful Fields, but he seemed to be out of the hellscape he had been trapped in. The afternoon sky appeared just as it always did, eerily peaceful looking despite the hectic battle that had just taken place. The entire village was undamaged, too. It seemed that their fight had taken place in a separate reality, leaving the original one untouched. On the ground he saw the unconscious bodies of the Hyuuga, Hiashi included. Thankfully, none of their lives had been lost.

"Well fought, boy."

Naruto tensed up at hearing that voice, and turned to the source. Mira stood alone there, looking calmly down at him. Her sharingan had deactivated, and her body returned to normal, though noticeably weakened. Even her slave markings had receded for the time being. She had one of her hands held up, and hovering above that hand was a large ball of pure, orange-red chakra.

"Mira…" Naruto muttered with contempt.

"What you see here is all the chakra I collected from you during the fight. Stealing your chakra was my true aim the entire time. Using the Mirror Labyrinth, I can duplicate realities for a short time. In addition, I can take the essence of individuals within duplicated realities and bring it to this one, provided the subject's mind doesn't break, that is. In other words, I don't just have your chakra from one reality, but all of them. Your shadow clone technique isn't the only shortcut in the world, you know."

Naruto was aghast. She planned the whole thing?

"That being said, I have to admit I'm impressed at how strong you are to have this much power. While I don't mind showing off here and then, I'm honestly glad to be done with the fighting. My intention was never to kill you. My plan was always to get you to fight at full strength so I could provide your chakra to Hinata. And I'm rather pleased to say that I now have more than enough. Hinata can ascend at last, and I can finally achieve my ultimate goal. Thank you, Naruto Uzumaki. I could not have done this without you." Mira turned her back to Naruto, and walked slowly in Hinata's direction.

"W-wait, stop!" Naruto scrambled to his feet, though with some effort due to his injuries and physical exhaustion, "Stop Mira! Y-you can't do this!"

Mira stopped and looked at him, "What do you mean?"

With no other options left, Naruto resorted to begging, "Look, I don't know what you're planning, but this can't be the right thing! What could you possibly want that warrants doing something like this?"

Mira sighed, "I've already told you several times now. I'm simply acting out Hinata's will. She is the one who wishes to conquer this world for herself. I'm merely her loyal, obedient servant."

Naruto didn't respond, still giving her a disbelieving look.

"I suppose I should have you ask Hinata. If you won't listen to me, at least listen to her." Mira waved her hand, and the foggy shroud that hid Hinata from view faded away. Though he had seen Hinata already, Naruto still flinched from the sight of the enormously fattened young woman.

Several of the women had gathered at Hinata's belly. They rubbed the mass of flesh with their hands, a few of them planting gentle kisses on the fat, while some used their entire bodies to rub the giant belly. One of whom was someone very familiar…

"Hee hee hee, nee-sama's belly fat is so warm and soft," The newly-turned Hanabi swooned while she repeatedly humped her entire self against the wall of engorged fat. Her face was drunk on pleasure, and her words were tainted by wild obsession. Dressed in only her underwear, her slave marks were fully visible, and pulsing with power. She lewdly rocked her enlarged hips and butt, and moaned as if something invisible was groping her bottom.

"You're so cute, Hanabi," giggled Lenn who was next to her, "You must have been holding back your love for Hinata all these years."

"Yeeshhh," Hanabi slurred, "I love nee-samaaa. Never knew that nee-sama was so amazing!" She pressed herself extra hard against Hinata's belly, moaning loudly from both the feeling of the soft flesh rubbing against her sensitive skin, and the pleasure granted to her body from the slave seal.

"Ooh you adorable little thing," Lenn squealed, "You're definitely going to love it here. In this paradise, it's all about Hinata, 24/7. Our precious Hinata is too fat to do anything for herself, so it's up to us to satisfy her every need. We get to cook for her and feed her at all times. We get to bathe her and massage her as much as she wants, and we get to offer us bodies for her all the time. Every day, forever! Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

Hanabi shivered, "Yes! Yes! That sounds amazing! I want to take care of nee-sama. Please teach me, Lenn. Teach me to be a good little sister."

"Tee hee, don't worry, Hanabi. I'll be your personal tutor. I'll make sure you turn into the cutest, most submissive slave ever."

"Ahh, thank you, thank you," Hanabi nearly sobbed with happiness, "To be nee-sama's slave, is like a dream come true~."

"Hanabi!" Naruto shouted. He couldn't believe his eyes. Hinata's very own sister had been corrupted by them. Suddenly it made sense why Hanabi never returned to assist in their fight against Mira. Somehow, these madwomen were able to turn her.

"Good work, Lenn," Mira praised as she approached Lenn, "I had a feeling Hinata's younger sister would have potential to be a servant."

"She's amazing, Mira! You should have seen her feed Hinata. You can tell she was dying to be Hinata's slave for years. The moment she realized her dream could come true, she went wild."

"Hmm, not bad indeed," Mira nodded, "She might make a good wife along with Nell. I suggest having Nell tutor her as well."

"Good idea! I know Nell would love that."

"Wait a minute!" Naruto raised his voice, "Hanabi, snap out of it! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Geez, stop yelling," Hanabi groaned with frustration, throwing Naruto an irritated look, "Can't you see I'm giving nee-sama a belly rub? She just had a big meal, and if I don't rub her belly, she'll have a stomachache!"

Naruto secretly thanked the fact Hiashi was still passed out. He would have a heart attack if he saw yet another of his daughters corrupted by Mira's cult. But first and foremost, he needed to get her sanity back.

"Hanabi, these people are enemies! They're the ones who captured Hinata. Why are you joining them? What did they do to you?"

"No, Naruto, this is all just a misunderstanding," Hanabi responded, "I can feel nee-sama's desires through this seal. She wants all of this. This is nee-sama's true self. I understand everything now."

Naruto was beside himself. Even Hanabi babbled their twisted philosophy. But if it came from Hanabi's mouth, did that mean it was true, or was it because she had been corrupted into a slave?

"Hanabi, how can you be so sure? How do you know they didn't do something to you?"

Hanabi shook her head, "These people aren't bad, Naruto. They're just serving nee-sama, that's all. And what kind of sister would I be if I didn't take care of her as well? I'll never abandon nee-sama, no matter what. And if feeding her and becoming her property for the rest of my life is what it takes to make her happy, then I'll do it."

"But… but that's…"

"She's right, Naruto-kun."

Both Naruto and the women turned to look up. All of the cultish women immediately ceased their actions. They acted as if they had just heard the words of their Grand Leader, and stopped everything to allow them to speak. Naruto himself was also stunned. It was the first time he heard Hinata speak since coming here. Her voice had noticeably changed. It still had her gentle touch, but she sounded more confident, almost commanding. That, along with her incredible size, and the sheer force of her chakra, made Hinata come off as surprisingly intimidating.

"H-Hinata?" Naruto said quietly. Despite trying to save her for so long, he suddenly found himself at a loss for words. She sounded so familiar, yet so different.

"It's alright, Naruto-kun. There's no need for you to fight anymore. These women only wish to defend me, not bring harm to you. But everything Mira and Hanabi said was true. I do indeed lead this village. I was never captured."

Naruto couldn't doubt her words. Hinata wouldn't lie. But Hinata only confirmed what Naruto had been trying to deny for the longest time. That revelation floored him, and left him aching for an explanation.

"B-b-but Hinata, how can you be behind this? How did you become so big? WHY would you agree to any of this?"

Hinata didn't hold back. She told him the entire truth.

"The food here is special, Naruto-kun. It made my body like this. You've seen Mira's abilities for yourself, so you should know what she is capable of. When I first arrived here, I treated it as just a normal mission. I had no ulterior motives or anything. I had no aim but to merely build good relations with Bountiful Fields and return home."

Hinata's belly then gurgled, and the fat girl let out a small moan of hunger as she reminisced.

"But when I smelled their food for the first time, everything changed. I felt an extreme hunger that I never felt before in my life. Never had I experienced such a powerful, ravenous need to feed. I couldn't control myself. They gave me food, and I ate it all. I couldn't stop no matter how hard I tried. It was the most delicious food I ever tasted. Nothing outside of Bountiful Fields even compares. I became addicted to it, Naruto-kun. I could no longer imagine going through a single day without eating tons of it. And as you can see, I gained weight because of it. So much weight that I am now immobile for the rest of my life."

Naruto remained silent, taking all of it in. Hinata continued.

"But it was more than just the food. It was also the way the people here treated me. They're all so kind. They welcomed me with open arms. They took care of me, cooked for me, and made me feel better about myself than I ever did back at home. But they didn't stop there. Every day they loved me more and more. They didn't just feed me. They complimented me, spoiled me, bathed me, massaged me, kissed me, made love to me."

Naruto blushed, not expecting the shy, innocent Hinata to talk in such a way.

"And soon I became addicted to that too. I loved being the center of attention. I loved the way they obsessed over everything I did. I loved having my own harem of beautiful women to feed me and have sex with every day. I wanted more. I demanded them to give me more love, and they did just that. They worshipped me, made statues in my honor, and converted the entire village into a shrine just for me, and I LOVED it.

Hinata's voice dripped with desire.

"I loved it, Naruto-kun! I loved every bit of it. The food, the sex, the obsession, everything! Even now I just get greedier for more. My appetite increases by the day, and my need to be worshipped went out of control. I turned these women into my slaves, and it was one of the greatest feelings in the world. I didn't regret it in the least. If I had the chance to do it again I would. I can't get enough of seeing them submit to me like they're my obedient pets. I felt guilty about it for the longest time, but I couldn't resist, and I realized how pointless it was to resist. I know I can't fight it anymore. I want this. I want all of this! I NEED this! But I don't just want to control Bountiful Fields. I want to control everything! I want to rule the world and have everyone live for me. I want to be the goddess of the entire world, and have it feed and obey me forever!"

Naruto reeled both mentally and physically from everything he had just heard. He never heard Hinata speak like this before. He thought the other women were crazy before, but hearing these words come out of Hinata's mouth was something else entirely. It was like she had violated some unspoken rule of the universe.

"H-H-Hinata," Naruto forced out, feeling his throat go dry, "You… actually like this? But, this isn't like you. Isn't this because of what these women did to you?"

Hinata smiled with surprising kindness.

"I'm not being controlled Naruto-kun. Everything I did was by my own will. I could have refused anytime I wanted. The food was never intended to make me this large so quickly, nor was I ever intended to turn all of these women into my slaves. I even forced Mira into slavery despite her initial objections. Yet all of it happened anyway, do you know why?"

Naruto feared the answer.

"Because I wanted it, Naruto-kun. I realized something since coming here. I realized that my life back in Konoha was nothing but a lie. I always hated being a ninja. I always hated fighting and hurting others. I always hated having to be independent, and never experiencing the joy of having others spoil me. Yet I did it because it was the only thing I knew. The only times I felt true happiness were the rare moments when I could binge on food and be as lazy as I wanted. But when I arrived in Bountiful Fields, I got to be the person I always wanted to be. The person I always was deep down, but had tried to deny for the longest time. And I have the women here to thank for that. They accepted me for who I am. They never rejected or made me feel bad for even a second, and I will forever be grateful to them for it. I love them with all my heart, and I am blessed to have them as my slaves. I wouldn't trade them away for anything. I am thankful not just because they took care of me, but because they made me realize what I am. My true identity. I am a lazy, needy, horny, greedy glutton. I am a being that wants nothing more than to be fed, pampered and worshipped for the rest of my life. That is the real me."

The blonde boy felt his very reality break apart. He experienced many things, but somehow hearing Hinata's words hit him on a deeper level than anything. He had no words, nor even a reaction, yet he knew Hinata did not lie. To learn what kind of person Hinata actually was, and that everything he thought he knew about her was a lie. It was too much for him to bear. He silently stewed there. Meanwhile, the enslaved ladies all lovingly embraced the fat giant.

"That was wonderful, Hina-bunny," Lenn hugged Hinata's belly while sobbing, "I love you too, sweetie."

"Oh Hinata, I love you so much! Thank you for blessing us, and everything you did for me," Nell cried as well, and she flung her arms around Hinata's head in a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry, nee-sama. All these years I never realized what you truly wanted. I'll gladly be a slave if that's what makes you happy. I'll be a good sister from now on, I promise," Hanabi also became emotional.

Mira turned to Naruto, and even she had tears in her eyes, "Do you see now, Naruto Uzumaki? You never had a chance at stopping us from the beginning. How can you possibly 'save' Hinata if you don't understand her? The right thing for you to do would have been to accept Hinata's actions and not judge her for it, but in typical ninja fashion you declared us as enemies and tried to force her into something she never wanted. Hanabi was the only ninja who did the right thing. But with just one among you accepting Hinata's superiority, there isn't much hope for peace between us, I suppose."

"So, Naruto-kun," Hinata spoke up, and her servants again went silent, "I've told you the truth about everything. My wish is to live like this for the rest of my life, and rule the world as its obese deity. Mira has the ability to make it happen, but I want to know what you think. Tell me, Naruto-kun. Do you accept my wish? Will you allow me to conquer this world and control it forever? Will you allow me to eat tons of food every day and grow even larger than I am now? Will you accept that I can't be happy unless I have my very own slaves to obey my every command? Will you accept me for who I am? Will you submit to me?"

Naruto wracked his brain for words, or even just a coherent thought. He didn't have the slightest inkling on what to say or do. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever imagined being in a situation like this. Never had he imagined that this simple mission would turn into a literal fight for the future and freedom of the entire world, and that his once shy, timid friend would be the cause of it. He remained quiet for a few minutes, though Hinata waited patiently. Naruto knew Hinata was serious, and therefore contemplated it seriously. Naruto cared for Hinata, but after experiencing the madness firsthand, he realized that he never really knew Hinata at all. All those years he lived in Konoha, and Hinata was never anything more than a friend who he respected for her bravery. He knew some things about her, or at least he thought he did. He never bothered to pry deeper because he thought he already understood who she was: a shy wallflower with simple interests and a strong will. How foolish he was to go around preaching what was best for Hinata when he didn't even know the first thing about her. No wonder he lost.

But while Naruto realized how little he really knew about his once-timid friend, what Naruto did know were his own morals. He knew how he would have reacted if anyone else had wanted a similar goal. And that applied here, too. Naruto had to be honest. He said the only possible thing he could.

"Hinata… there's… there's no way I can…"

Naruto didn't finish, but the hesitation in both his words and voice said it all. Hinata smile turned a little sad, but nonetheless determined.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun. I understand. Though my life was rough at times, you were always the person who helped me more than anyone. Thank you for everything you've done for me. When my father wakes up, tell him I'm sorry."

Hinata made her decision.

"Mira, I'm ready to ascend."

The older woman looked up at Hinata with a surprised expression, before ultimately forming a smile.

"So, this is the end, huh?" Mira muttered, looking down at the ball of chakra at her hand, "My life's work, finished at last. Heh, feels strange for it to be over."

Lenn walked over to her younger sister. For a few moments, she looked upon Mira with immeasurable pride. She then hugged her sister and kissed her cheek, which made Mira's smile grow. The two Uchiha women shared a warm, silent gaze between each other, and they both nodded.

"It will be done, Hinata. You shall ascend."

Mira formed a hand sign and focused. The sphere of Naruto's chakra moved on its own, and slowly entered Hinata's belly.

Everything went silent. All sound stopped, even nature itself. All eyes were on Hinata. Nobody moved a muscle.

But then, it started. Rumbling. And for once it wasn't from her belly. The ground shook. The air became heavy. The sky darkened. Hinata's skin started to glow. The women gathered on Hinata's body jumped off, and the ones already on the ground stepped back. The shaking felt like an earthquake, and the sky turned almost pitch black, as if the very sun had blotted out. Hinata's skin glowed brighter, and her chakra levels shot up to such a degree that everyone felt it. Several of the onlookers, including Naruto himself, gasped when Hinata began to levitate into the air. Powered by her own chakra, Hinata's enormous, obese body floated into the air, far above the village itself. She appeared like a massive blob of fat. And far above Hinata, the full moon appeared, large and bright.

Hinata felt Mira's jutsu within her body, and understood what it wanted her to do. She let her heart be her guide. Hinata let out a single sigh, and concentrated on all the chakra inside her. What followed was an explosion of light and chakra coming from her body. The light was blinding, and Naruto had to avert his eyes for a moment, but then he felt his breath taken away.

Hinata grew wings.

Massive, white, beautiful, feathery, angelic wings burst from her back. They too glowed with light, and the powerful gusts they created with every flap proved they were very real. The chakra Hinata possessed was far beyond anything Naruto had experienced. He didn't need Sage Mode to know that Hinata had more chakra than anything he had ever seen. It was greater than the nine-tails. Greater than the ten-tails. Greater than Madara. Greater than even Kaguya. It wasn't even close. Nothing compared to her. And even still, Hinata's power continued to rise. The chakra inside her combined and multiplied together, growing exponentially. For the first time in his life, Naruto genuinely felt like he was in the presence of a god.

Many of the women fell to their knees, openly sobbing with joy. They clasped their hands in prayer, though most stared with wonder.

"This is it! This is what I saw in my dreams!" Lenn cried, happy tears pouring from her eyes.

Even Mira silently cried. She could not stop the gleeful smile on her face, gazing upon Hinata's beauty with pure awe.

"Wha-What is that thing?!" One of the elders shouted. The Hyuuga outside the village waited desperately for their warriors to return, but nothing could prepare them for the blackening of the sky, or the appearance of a bizarre, massive winged being of pure energy rising up in the air.

"No way, that can't be. That looks like Hinata-sama!" A Hyuuga male shouted with his byakugan activated.

"Gods, what's going on?" Natsu shivered in fear. Even she could feel the godlike power emanating from the angelic being.

"Urgh…" Back in the village, Hiashi slowly came to. The sheer power was enough to wake him from his slumber. But he could just barely piece together his thoughts. The gorgeous light in the sky caught his gaze, and all he could do was witness the rising beauty in the sky. He could do nothing but stare in confusion, but a small part of him knew who that figure in the sky was, and understood what it meant.

"Tsunade-sama! Do you see that white dot in the sky?" Sakura yelled, pointing at the sky.

"Yes, I see it. But what is that?" Tsunade's voice was tinged with worry. Back in the Leaf Village, the darkened sky had put Konoha into a state of panic. The streets filled with fearful, confused citizens, and the rooftops filled with Leaf shinobi ready to defend their village from the otherworldly calamity.

"It feels like the chakra is coming from it," Sakura said, "But that's impossible! It's so far away. How can it have _that_ much?"

 _'Isn't that the direction Naruto and Hiashi were heading?'_ Kakashi, who stood next to Tsunade, thought to himself. He had a very bad feeling about what this mysterious white light might mean.

They could only guess. And she was not the only Kage watching either. From the Sand Village to the Cloud Village to the Mist Village, all the countries and villages of the ninja world saw the same thing. They all witnessed the sky turn black, and they all saw the rising, pure white figure floating in the sky, radiating with so much chakra that it could be felt by the entire world. They would never realize what it was, or what it was about to do in time to stop it, just as Mira planned.

Hinata marveled at the beautiful horizon. She saw all. She felt all. She knew the eyes of the entire world were upon her. She felt her chakra everywhere, within every animal and every person, right down to their very essence. Her mind expanded, her senses expanded, her presence covered the entire world. Hinata sighed serenely. She didn't just leave the ground. She left behind all of her mortal worries and fears. All her responsibilities and obligations that once dominated her thoughts were now gone for good. She felt a soothing calm in spite of everything. Hinata thought she'd be scared, but she felt no fear. There was no need to be afraid anymore. A wondrous, ethereal feeling filled her. It was both gentle yet empowering. Soothing yet fierce. High and low. Light and dark. Everywhere and nowhere. Everything and nothing. Hinata was no longer human. No longer an angel.

She was a goddess.

_'This is a new beginning. A new life. A new world. Thank you, Mira. Thank you everyone. I promise that I will rule over you with kindness and gluttony.'_

Hinata turned her eyes upward to the beautiful moon above, larger and more lovely than she had ever seen it. Her mind clear, her heart determined, she focused her will upon it. The symbol of her religion, the image of her belly with angelic wings appeared on the surface of the moon.

The world changed forever.


	16. Our Beloved Hinata

_“In our world, the goddess watches over us. With her boundless kindness, empathy, and hunger, she leads us into her embrace. She represents and embodies everything we know and do not know: every emotion, every sense, every feeling, every physical and ethereal part of what we call reality. She is holy, divine, perfect. The goddess is perfect because she represents infinity. As humans, we are limited and flawed, only able to do so much. But the goddess has no limits, no bounds. Her kindness is a well that can never dry. Her beauty is a wonder that can never age. But above all of that is her hunger. Her hunger has no end, no pause. And it is her hunger that truly exemplifies her beauty. She eats in order to expand her infinite divinity. And the more she grows, the more love she can provide to her beloved followers A simple glance is all it takes for the watcher to fall under her spell. Because with a single look, one sees her body. Massive and corpulent beyond human recognition. Her belly flows endlessly, always in need of sustenance, and the fat flows through her legs, buttocks, breasts, and arms to create a gorgeous, gluttonous well of fat. Even those who had forgotten or abandoned the goddess cannot help but be taken in by her heavy radiance, because that single look is enough. Those who see the goddess witness infinity._

_For many years, the goddess watched over her children and comforted them in their dreams. Whenever her children slept at sundown, the goddess entered their spirits and soothed their souls. But no matter how troubled or distraught the slumbering soul was before they entered the world of dreams, all those who beheld the goddess were in awe of her perfection. They received her love and guidance, and offered their loyalty in return. However, even the goddess herself could not prevent her beloved children from falling into darkness, because though the goddess is perfection incarnate, her children are not. As the years passed, more and more fell into the twisted hands of the demon known as shinobi. The goddess taught how to live properly under her light, but shinobi taught people to discard love and embrace violence. The darkness of shinobi spread throughout the world, and soon the people abandoned the corpulence of the goddess. They donned their bodies in armor and weapons, and called themselves ninja. The goddess wept as her world fell into blood and chaos, unable to prevent her children from tearing themselves apart. She begged and pleaded, but the corruption of shinobi continued on._

_But the goddess was not to be deterred, for she possessed wisdom as great as her hunger. She devised a plan to descend from the heavens and live among the people. If she could not save her children from the heavens, then she would instead do so from the earth. She chose a family of shinobi to hide among, living as the clan head’s first child, and with a body that prevented shinobi from detecting her divinity. From there, she slowly offered revelations to any uncorrupted souls that remained. Thankfully, her words were heard by one who would be her first saint, Mira. Though she could not hear all the words from her goddess, Saint Mira understood her desires, and sought to create a paradise for her goddess to find. She called the paradise Bountiful Fields._

_As the years went on, however, the goddess too started to fall under the darkness of shinobi. Being forced to hide her divinity made her vulnerable to the violent shadow, and its tendrils slowly corrupted her soul. In an effort to resist, she relied on satisfying her appetite, but her pleas for food were rejected again and again. Thankfully, the loyal Saint Mira located the goddess’ whereabouts before she became lost forever. Having constructed the paradise and gathering enough followers, she invited the goddess to reside in her new home. When the goddess arrived, her true desires, having once been locked away, burst free in an instant. The endless depths of her hunger were revealed, and she rushed to devour every ounce of food in Bountiful Fields. Fortunately, Saint Mira was prepared, and provided the goddess with all the food she desired. However, even she did not foresee the perfection of the goddess. The goddess ate, ate, and ate, growing to incredible sizes in little time. She expressed her hunger, kindness, lust, and greed. In the face of such infinite desire, the individuals living in Bountiful Fields could not help but fall in love. The goddess devoured their food, and seduced them with her beauty. She thoroughly educated them on the right way to live, and they learned their place as obedient slaves of the goddess. She converted all the inhabitants of Bountiful Fields in her servants, including Saint Mira. But the women were overjoyed, for the goddess was kind, and they wished for nothing more than to satisfy the goddess’s every need. The more they surrendered to the goddess’s infinite love and hunger, the more their hearts filled with love and happiness. Thus, her followers resolved to love their goddess infinitely as well._

_Soon, the goddess was on the verge of fully regaining her divine powers. But the dark shinobi, having detected her presence, invaded Bountiful Fields in order to put an end to her perfection. They attacked, filled with bitter jealously and violent fury. But the goddess held firm. As a result of living among mortals, her powers were far more potent, and her followers, having experienced the love and gluttony of the goddess firsthand, fought valiantly for her. Blessed by the goddess’s power, her servants repelled the invaders. After she achieved victory, the goddess fully awakened at last, and spread her love to the entire world. The darkness of shinobi started to fade at last, and the world entered a new age of loving obedience to their wonderful, perfect goddess, Hinata.”_

Excerpt from the Holy Bible of Hinata, Book: Ascension, Chapter 1

“Mmmm, that smells so good. I can’t wait to stuff myself. How about you, Sasuke-kun?”

“No, I’m fine.”

A young couple slowly walked together on the streets of the Leaf Village, making their way to one of the village’s famous restaurants. Normally a young man and woman would not be an unusual sight, though the specific couple in question had gone through some notable changes. The young woman was a well-known kunoichi, Sakura Haruno, apprentice of the legendary Tsunade. Normally, Sakura was known for being a talented medical ninja with a specialty in strength-enhancing techniques. Being a hard-worker, Sakura was always at the ready to fight and help others in short notice. However, as the years passed, her once lithe form had changed as of late.

Sakura’s gait gained a bit of a waddle in recent weeks. The simple act of walking should have been a breeze for her, but her body was not as it once was. Normally, Sakura was seen as petite, perhaps more petite than she would prefer to be seen since her curves were not as pronounced as she would have liked. Sakura did eventually get her curves, but not in the way she expected. She had become wider, much wider. As Sakura walked ahead, her flesh shook on each step, and it was immediately apparent that she acquired quite a lot of extra flesh. A sizable belly hung outward from under Sakura’s shirt, hanging down over her hips and encroaching on her mid-thighs. It pushed her shirt up enough to reveal her navel, and her exposed fat hung over not just her front, but her sides and back as well. Her legs had widened a noticeable degree as well, and her thighs brushed together more than usual. The increased size could be seen at her chest and arms as well, though not as extreme as her bottom half. Her fattened arms and slightly chubby hands jiggled slightly with each step, and her normally flat chest had gained a modest increase. However, with the exception of her belly, none of her increases were as pronounced as the changes to her butt. Sakura had always been known for having a sizable rear end, but as the weeks passed by, her butt has grown giant. It pressed very tightly against her already close-fitting shorts, and her pants proved that it could not hold back the excess flesh for long. Even as they walked, her butt flesh poured out from both the top and bottom of her shorts, and the fabric had gained a number of tears in it, revealing her pink panties. Normally, Sakura wouldn’t be caught dead exposing herself like this in public, but having her beloved Sasuke with her, and the painful growls of her empty belly, made her unable to care that much about shame.

“You’re getting fatter, Sakura. Shouldn’t you be dieting?” Sasuke asked curtly. As usual, Sasuke wasn’t afraid to be brutally honest.

Sakura, instead of being upset, giggled in response, “Hee hee, it’s no big deal Sasuke-kun. I haven’t had a mission in ages, and my stomach is killing me. Let me splurge just one more time and I’ll go on a diet, promise!”

“I’ve heard that excuse before…”

Sakura didn’t respond. Instead, she licked her lips and rubbed her complaining belly. She imagined all the different foods she had every intention on eating. It was difficult to concentrate on anything when she was hungry. She wasn’t always like this though, nor was she the only one, either. Sakura was just one of many women around the world that had gained inexplicable appetites when that fateful moment happened. That moment five years ago when a strange, mystical being rose into the air and changed everything.

When that mysterious symbol appeared on the moon, the entire ninja world fell into a panic. Madara Uchiha had entered everyone’s mind, and many feared that he had somehow returned. However, it became clear it was starkly different than Madara’s. The chakra felt different, and to the Leaf Village, familiar. But for the time being, there seemed to be no other effects. Nothing happened other than the chakra that the moon spread throughout the entire world. Of course, that did not prevent every ninja village from entering a state of emergency. The levels of chakra they sensed were far beyond anything they had ever faced. Their combined might could only just barely defeat Madara, and this new threat made Madara look like a mere insect in comparison. To say they were frightened was an understatement. But what they feared the most wasn’t just the power of this enemy, but the sheer lack of information they had. They hadn’t the slightest clue on what the unknown threat was, where it came from, or the source of its power. They were blind.

The clarity they sought came when Naruto and the Hyuuga clan returned to the Leaf Village, and they certainly had a story to tell. Tsunade and Kakashi had a wealth of theories on what they were facing, nothing prepared them for what Naruto and Hiashi told them. The truth that the enemy was in fact the kind, sweet, gentle wallflower, Hinata. Hinata, who betrayed the country, took control of her own cult of fat-loving fanatics led by Mira Fields who turned out to be an Uchiha, and cooperated with that Uchiha to reenact Madara’s Moon’s Eye Plan. It was absurd and farfetched beyond all belief, but Naruto, and especially Hiashi would not lie about something so serious. Hiashi in particular was more distraught and furious than anyone had ever seen him. In the blink of an eye, he lost both his daughters to a mad cult, and the world itself had possibly been put under Mira’s mercy. Word of Hinata’s betrayal and Mira’s true identity spread like wildfire in the ninja world, and most struggled to grapple with the truth.

However, Mira’s plan had precisely the effect she wanted. The countries of the world were far too late to do anything about it. They certainly tried, and managed to scramble together an army to take on Bountiful Fields, but when they traveled to the village’s location, they found that it had disappeared. They immediately suspected that some form of genjutsu concealed the village from view, but nobody, not even the combined might of the ninja world, could dispel the illusion. The chakra from the “goddess” easily overwhelmed any form of chakra from mere mortals, and thus the world’s military were left helpless to even enter Bountiful Fields, let alone fight against it. The world leaders continuously plotted ways to pierce the goddess’s protective barrier, while living in desperate denial that they still had a chance to win, not wanting to admit they had already lost.

But over the next five years, the ninja countries started to change in strange ways, particularly with women. Increasing numbers of individuals reported having curious dreams about a large, absurdly overweight, divine goddess with beautiful, white wings. The goddess filled them with feelings of love, warmth, and a promise of eternal happiness and peace. Whenever that person woke up from their dream, they’d spend the rest of the day in a haze of pleasure. The authorities instantly recognized these dreams as the work of an outsider, whom they suspected was Hinata herself. People who had these visions were either treated, quarantined, or even confined, but no amount of medical ninjutsu or psychological therapy could make the dreams stop. No matter what they did, the nightly dreams only became stronger and more frequent. What started out as mere dreams eventually became real action. The person would either start to eat vastly more food, or would seek out another and feed them unhealthy amounts of food. Everyone who engaged in these behaviors had similar stories: they were always hesitant at first, but the act of eating or feeding always filled them with an overwhelming sensation of joy and comfort. They could never fully understand or explain why, but nothing could compare to the blissful feeling of giving into sinful gluttony. Despite the protests of their peers, these individuals rapidly gave in to their base desires, and became addicted. They simply could not resist the pleasure.

These “cults” appeared in every village in the world, and their numbers grew exponentially. Predominantly made of women, they gathered in groups preaching about the wonders of their goddess, and the endless joy that came from the act of gluttony. These cults sought out new members, and recruited girls that they referred to as “angels”. These angels would then, without fail, be fed and worshipped by their cultists, and gain immense amounts of weight, turning into bloated parodies of their usual selves. However, they did not mind their obesity, and instead only seemed to become all the more ravenous for food, which their servants were more than willing to satisfy. What was more concerning was that these cultists often babbled about being blessed by the goddess, which turned out to be more accurate than many higher-ups wanted to admit. Those who claimed to be blessed were noted to have drastically higher levels of chakra, and their bodies were always youthful and without signs of aging. But the most worrying were the “angels”, who grew to inhuman sizes, yet had not even the slightest health problems. Their appetites grew endlessly, and their cravings for food intensified no matter how much they ate. And these angels appeared to be the happiest of all. They seemed to live in eternal bliss, happily giving up their mobility and freedom in order to drown in weight gain.

Nobody was spared by the goddess’s influence. It affected civilians, soldiers, politicians, and world leaders alike. Once it began to ensnare the leaders of the ninja villages, the politics of the world shifted. Resources were diverted away from fighting wars and instead towards keeping their growing angels fed. Some countries still managed to resist the temptation, but they were in a losing battle. A battle they would eventually lose, and the world would forever fall under the thrall of its goddess.

“There it is, Ichiraku!” Sakura bellowed in joy, “Hurry Sasuke-kun, I’m starving! I haven’t eaten in ages.”

“More like minutes…” Sasuke grunted. Since his efforts in combatting the new goddess had fallen short, the young man had little choice but to return to the Leaf Village and help plan a solution from home. However, a certain incident with Tsunade had caused those efforts to come to a screeching halt, so Sasuke simply remained home to watch over Sakura. However, Sakura’s appetite had skyrocketed recently, and the pink-haired girl began to overeat severely. Though he often snarked at Sakura’s weight gain, his words did nothing to deter the girl from eating, and Sasuke himself never really stopped her from eating either. He did little else but quietly accompany his companion to all the restaurants she wanted to go to.

The fattening girl gleefully waddled into the restaurant, her belly making its need to feed heard. Though she wasn’t alone…

“Hey there, Sakura. You here to stuff yourself too?” Came a familiar voice.

“You bet, Ino. I can see you’ve already beaten me to the punch.”

Sakura’s best friend, Ino, was already seated, and Ino’s body proved that Sakura wasn’t the only one going through changes. Ino, once known for having the ultimate hourglass supermodel body, had a changed body that shattered that image forever. The blonde-haired girl had become very, very fat. She still wore an outfit that exposed her midriff, but instead of the firm tight belly she once had, there was a massive, double-layered belly that poured outward, large enough to stick out at least a foot in front of her. Her short skirt had been pushed further down, exposing a sizable amount of butt-crack, and was on the verge of tearing apart from her expanding butt. Ino’s chest had grown a generous amount, equal the size of her head, and her arms and legs had thickened quite a bit. Her face had gotten chubbier, yet the smile she wore showed she seemed happier than she had ever been in ages. Next to the overweight Ino was a smiling Sai who had accompanied her on a date.

“Good to see you both, you’re here just in time for the endless buffet,” Sai greeted them politely.

“Ah! Hey Sakura, hello Sasuke-kun,” called out another voice. It was Tenten. And like Sakura and Ino, her body had fattened quite a bit as well. Though unlike the other two, Tenten’s clothes did more to hide her growing figure. But it was clear that her white top strained to contain her wide arms and expanding belly, and her red paints were nearly-skin tight from the way her butt and legs pressed against it. She wasn’t as big as either Sakura or Ino. Tenten was merely chubby as opposed to outright fat, but the fact that she was here in Ichiraku, ready to participate in its brand new Endless Buffet day, showed that she would be more than chubby before long.

“Greetings my beloved guests. I hope you enjoy the gifts of the goddess to your fullest.”

It was Ayame, daughter of Ichiraku’s owner, Teuichi. Ayame had gone through a few changes of her own, but in a completely way than the three kunoichi ready to eat. Whereas Sakura, Ino, and Tenten became bigger, Ayame stayed thin. But while Ayame was always seen as good-looking, her looks seemed to have vastly improved. Ayame essentially took the place of Ino as the ultimate supermodel body in Konoha. Ayame had a small, tight belly, perfect hourglass figure, much larger breasts, wider hips, bigger butt, and deliciously thick thighs. But while her body changed for the better, it was her change in taste of clothing that stood out the most. Once being a conservative woman who fully dressed, Ayame now wore an extremely revealing outfit that left little to the imagination. A silky, lavender sash loosely wrapped around her bust, and a short, equally loose sarong wrapped around her hips. They were transparent enough to reveal the tiny bra and thong she wore. Her body was adorned from head to toe with bracelets, necklaces, amulets, and jewels, most of which were a mixture of lavender, purple, and blue colors. Many of them were shaped into or engraved with the belly crest that the world had become all too familiar with. She was, like so many other women, a cultist who worshipped the goddess of the world.

“Hello Ayame,” Sakura said cheerfully, “You’re looking really pretty today. How’s your father?”

“Thank you, Sakura,” Ayame bowed, “And my father is doing great. He’s still out on vacation, but from the letters he’s sent me, father’s been having the time of his life.” None of the guests, save for perhaps Sasuke, took offense to Ayame’s clothes. The sight of scantily-clad women talking about the greatest of the goddess had quickly become a common occurrence around the world. No amount of threats or comments could stop them from doing so. But since they had proven themselves completely harmless, and any attempts to de-convert them had failed miserably, people eventually adapted to their presence. The fact that they had no problems exposing themselves to daylight earned them little complaints from the men, either. Ayame in particular had dived into the religious cult with intense fervor. In mere weeks after having experienced her strange visions, she had become an extremely devout follower, constantly preaching about the wonders of the goddess, weight gain, and food.

“Still dreaming about Hinata, huh?” Ino commented, “Is being a part of that religion really so amazing?”

“Yes, it is wonderful,” Ayame sighed rapturously, “Ever since I gave myself to the goddess, all my worries and fears melted away. Just seeing others live life the way she intended for us fills me with a happiness I cannot describe. It’s an amazing feeling, and I wouldn’t trade it away for anything in the world.”

“I see, well I’m not sure I really understand it myself. I mean, I do admit that the dreams always make me feel nice, but...”

“Well they’re clearly affecting us in some way, Ino,” Sakura laughed, “I mean, just look at us!”

“Yea, I suppose so,” Ino admitted, “Well, eventually they’ll come up with a way to reverse this. Until then, I’m just gonna stuff my face.”

Ayame nodded, “Yes, that’s the spirit! Now, wait just a few moments. I’ll have the food out right away. Make yourselves comfortable.” The convert bowed again before retreating to the kitchen, taking the time to shake her hips along the way.

“Man, things sure have changed, haven’t they?” Ino said as Sakura slothfully climbed onto the stool.

“Yea, but there’s not much we can do about it right now. Oooof!” Sakura grunted as she lowered herself onto her seat. The stool creaked loudly from the hundreds of pounds forced on top of it, and the reinforced legs bent from the weight. Her belly and butt easily covered the entire top of the stool.

“That’s true. It’s just… this hunger… it’s hard to resist. If I don’t eat at least 10,000 calories a day, I end up feeling like I’m about to lose my mind.”

“Same here,” Tenten nodded sadly, “I was able to hold out for about a month, but now I can’t help myself anymore. It just feels so good to eat!”

“Yea, but it’s not so bad when you have someone special to share it with, right Sasuke-kun?” Sakura smiled flirtatiously at her companion, who simply scoffed and looked away. Sakura might have been much more negative about her current state, but with her boyfriend around, it was hard for her to be upset about it. She had gone through mental hell all the years Sasuke was away. As long as her beloved was here to keep her company, then obesity was a small price to pay as far as Sakura’s viewpoint was concerned.

Sai spoke up, “But it does make you wonder, doesn’t it? I certainly never expected Hinata of all people to become so powerful. And there are many like Ayame who worship her like a goddess, and Naruto also told about how Mira Uchiha and the women in Bountiful Fields treated her as such. I sometimes wonder if there’s some truth to that theory. That maybe Hinata is…”

“You think Hinata’s actually a goddess?” Ino looked up at Sai curiously, “Well, honestly that wouldn’t be the strangest thing that’s happened lately. It’s a pretty interesting thought though. Imagine if that were the truth, and our shy little friend was actually a literal goddess the whole time.”

“I do wonder that myself sometimes…” Tenten admitted.

“Nonsense,” Sasuke interjected, “You should know that this is all just manipulation from the jutsu implanted on the moon. It’s tampering with your thoughts and desires. That’s the only reason you’re like this.”

“Yea, but it’s not so bad is it, Sasuke-kun? I mean, you’ve certainly been feeding me and rubbing my belly a lot lately,” Sakura teased.

“No, I’m only doing it to keep you from complaining, that’s all,” Sasuke replied with a touch of defensiveness, which made Sakura giggle in response. In spite of Sasuke’s words, the group quietly contemplated to themselves what kind of being Hinata truly was. While it’s true that their rational selves understood that there was no way Hinata could be a goddess, the other parts of their minds couldn’t help but entertain the thought. After all, they’ve experienced the same dreams that many others had, and within those dreams, they witnessed and beheld Hinata’s power and grace. Even in dreams, they knew Hinata’s power far exceeded theirs, and understood all too well that they were mere specks of dirt in comparison to her might. Even if she had obtained her power through man-made means, there was no denying that her power was very much god-like. And if a person had the power of a god, was it really so strange to refer them as such?

That thought would have to remain for later, for Ayame returned with several large, floating bowls of some of the best smelling ramen in the restaurant’s history.

“Oh goddess, that smells delicious!” Ino moaned, feeling her hunger spike.

“Yes, ramen! I’ve been craving ramen for ages,” Sakura licked her lips while rubbing her belly.

“Geez, there goes my diet again…” Tenten whined, squirming in her seat while locked in a mental battle to resist her urges. A fight which she was sure to lose.

Three hungry bellies growled loudly, drowning out all other noise in the room. The kunoichi locked their eyes with the ramen that Ayame placed in front of them. The ramen both smelled and looked more delicious than ever before. Even in their previous thin states, they would have had trouble resisting, but with the way they were now, there was only one way this would end.

“Where did you learn to do that?” Sasuke asked suspiciously, noting Ayame’s sudden ability to make objects float.

“I learned it from the goddess,” Ayame answered proudly, “The goddess knows all, and she shared her knowledge with me.”

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but Sakura’s squeal came first.

“Kya! It smells amazing! Ayame, you’ve really outdone yourself this time,” Sakura wasted no time getting her chopsticks ready.

“Thank you very much, Sakura. It’s an honor to provide food to the chosen angels of the goddess. Now, no need to wait for me. Please, eat as much as you like.”

“Finally, finally!” Sakura nearly drooled as she pulled up a pile of noodles.

“Goddess… I can’t wait,” Ino dove her chopsticks in the tasty soup.

“Can’t resist, so hungry,” Tenten moaned, collecting her own group of noodles.

The three women filled their mouths completely with delicious noodles, and the feast began.

“MMMMMM!” Sakura, Ino, and Tenten moaned loudly in unison, their voices filled with so much satisfaction and pleasure that nothing else compared. Their taste buds sang from the explosion of flavor in their mouths. So great was the taste that they nearly shed tears of joy. They chewed their mouthfuls up with incredible speed, and deeply swallowed every morsel. But they had only just begun. All three of them instantly went for the next bite, then another, and another.

Seeing the three kunoichi eat was quite a sight. They acted nothing like the proper ninja they had always been. The mature Sakura, the prim and proper Ino, and the strait-laced Tenten. They had always been no-nonsense individuals who were above childish antics and poor etiquette. Yet none of those higher traits were on display now. The moment the taste of ramen touched their tongues, their hunger had taken over, and the young women devolved into starving beasts with not a single thought to manners. Within merely a minute, all resistance and rationality had faded from them. Whatever thoughts they had on dieting or fear of weight gain had vanished, and an undying hunger consumed their minds. Hunger controlled them, and revealed what they truly were. They devoured their ramen at a rapid pace, each of them with animalistic expressions and eyes filled with a maddening lust for food. Ravenous chewing, desperate panting, blissful moans, and guttural gulps were the only things they spoke anymore. Their bellies gurgled loudly, rapidly digesting and breaking down their quickly filling contents.

“Such a beautiful sight. You do the goddess proud,” Ayame sighed happily while she rubbed her thighs together, seemingly enjoying the display more than anyone should. As she did so, she continuously floated more bowls of ramen to the hungry girls.

“My my, Ino, you’re eating like a pig. You’ll never lose weight at this rate,” Sai teased. However, Ino did not angrily retort as she usually would. She didn’t even seem to hear him. Ino focused entirely on filling her empty stomach.

“…” Sasuke remained silent, not offering any sign of a positive or negative reaction. However, he did not take his eyes off Sakura.

Stacks of empty bowls filled the bar table, reaching up to the ceiling. There seemed to be no end to their appetites. They easily devoured enough bowls worth of ramen to break the previous “Queen of Gluttony” record once held by Hinata many years back, and they showed no signs of stopping. They continued to eat as if they were on the verge of starvation. Each of them cleaned the bowls completely, eating all the noodles, meat, and vegetables before drinking all the broth down to the last drop. If anything, they seemed to be speeding up. Their bellies demanded more, and the extreme hunger that overtook them made it near-impossible to resist.

The stools carrying the three girls all creaked louder than before. The seats drooped closer to the ground, coming dangerously close to breaking apart. But that did nothing to stop the ravenous kunoichi. Ayame, Sai, and Sasuke all watched intently as the girls gained weight before their very eyes. Their bellies were the first to expand. Ino’s and Sakura’s bellies, already both very large, started to creep towards their knees. Tenten, being the least fat of the three, instead had her belly push tighter against her top, but her shirt rose up inch by inch, slowly revealing her expanding belly and widening sides. Their breasts increased in size as well. Being the largest, Ino’s breasts forced themselves harder against her bra, and the clasp on her bra snapped open. Sakura and Tenten, though smaller than Ino, gained noticeable boosts to their busts. But even without having immense breasts, both of their blouses started to split apart due to their expanding arms, backs, and bellies. Their butts grew bigger as well. Sakura, having the largest butt, expanded the most, keeping in pace with her belly’s growth. Her lower cheeks forced her pants down until it simply could not go any lower due to the chair. But by doing so, her butt might as well have been naked, and her lower cheeks widened and enlarged enough to cover a two-person couch. Ino too, had her growing ass bared to the world, and Tenten’s ass expanded enough to make her pants skin-tight, along with gaining a number of tears in them. The underwear on all three of them strained from the increasing size, and became buried deeper within their butt cracks. Their legs gained as well, becoming wobbly and slow with their new girth.

“Hmpph, sphorry, Sasuke-kuppfff,” Sakura mumbled an apology for shamefully exposing her body like that, though her mouth was full. But the pink-haired girl immediately went back to eating, unable to resist for more than a couple of seconds.

“Don’fff rook, Sssai,” Ino aimed a comment at Sai, though she too went right back to eating. They simply could not prioritize anything over food.

The two boys did not respond, though Sai certainly didn’t seem to mind the view. Sasuke remained as stoic as usual, but those who observed closely could see Sasuke stealing the tiniest glances at Sakura’s butt.

 _‘Goddess, this tastes amazing. I never knew stuffing myself could feel this good! I want to do this forever!’_ Sakura thought while she stuffed her cheeks to the maximum, encroaching on eating her 100th bowl of ramen.

 _‘I can’t stop. I can’t stop. I can’t stop! It’s so good, I love it!’_ Ino desperately chugged down all the broth in her current bowl, fully ready to fill herself even more.

 _‘Screw my diet! I don’t care anymore! I need to eat more. More, more, MORE!’_ Tenten lost all sanity and opened her mouth wider than what should be humanly possible. She forced an entire bowl’s worth of ramen in her gaping maw, unable to think about anything else other than feeding her endless hunger.

“Goodness Ino, you’re really fat now,” Sai chuckled, “If you eat too much, your belly will start to ache. I’ll just have to fix that.” Walking over to the fattening blonde, Sai placed his hands on Ino’s enlarging belly and began to rub it firmly.

“OOOHH!” Ino froze from Sai’s touch, moaning loudly. It was barely a touch, yet Sai’s hands brought nothing but pleasure to her.

“Ooh! Sai, your hands… are amazing! Oh goddess, don’t stop!” Ino then resumed her eating, devouring her mouthfuls even faster than before.

“Ah, Sasuke-kun, me too! Rub my belly please!” Sakura, becoming jealous of Ino, turned to Sasuke and pleaded with him. In any other situation, Sakura would have never requested such a thing, but her baser instincts were in control, and she had become a slave to them.

“Tsk, asking me to do something so stupid,” Sasuke muttered with irritation. However, despite his words, Sasuke did just that. Acting as nonchalant about it as possible, Sasuke slowly lowered his hand to Sakura’s belly and started to rub it.

“HMMM!” Sakura too, moaned in pleasure, “Hmph! More, Sasuke-kuphh!” She stuffed her mouth again while encouraging Sasuke to touch her more, which he did, much to his consternation.

“Fufu, Tenten, I certainly hope you don’t mind if I rub your poor little belly too,” Ayame seductively sauntered over to Tenten. Before waiting for a response, Ayame moved behind Tenten and pressed herself against the fat girl. She moved her hands to push up Tenten’s shirt to fully expose the girl’s belly, then squeezed it strongly.

“AAAH!” Tenten yelped, embarrassed but nonetheless pleased by the touch.

“Y-your hands! So har-PPHH!” was all Tenten could get out before she filled her mouth again. She was simply too hungry to resist, and she let Ayame touch her as much as she wanted.

“Here, let’s allow you girls some privacy so we can please you more,” Ayame waved one of her hands, and curtains slid across the entire entrance, blocking the inside of the Ichiraku restaurant from view.

A seemingly endless stream of bowls practically flew at high speed from the kitchen, keeping the three kunoichi well fed. The girls ate with even greater ferocity, moaning from both the flavor of the ramen and the pleasure from their belly rubs. They had long since lost count as to how many bowls they consumed. Their bodies continued to grow. Sakura and Ino’s bellies hung past their knees, and their butts engulfed the top of their seats from view. Tenten had reached obesity now, and her clothes revealed more than they covered. But while Tenten still had some semblance of clothing, Sakura and Ino’s clothes were nearly completely ravaged. Their shirts split open, the leggings ripped, and their underwear had snapped apart. They were only mere seconds from-

_RIIIIP_

That was it. Almost at the same time, Sakura and Ino’s clothes tore apart completely. Their shirts and bras fell apart in tatters, and their shorts and underwear split open entirely. They were both naked, and their beautiful, extremely obese bodies were shown to their lovers with nothing left to the imagination. Ino’s sported enormous breasts, and massive belly, and a very large butt. Sakura had smaller breasts than Ino, but a much larger butt, and an equally massive belly.

Sai and Sasuke, however, did not leave their girls’ side. Sai raised his other hand to grope Ino’s large tits, and Sasuke moved one of his hands to grab Sakura’s huge butt.

“AHH! SAI!”

“OOH! SASUKE-KUN!”

Both girls reacted with bliss, and without the slightest bit of embarrassment. Their bodies were on fire with pleasure, and their exposure only made it feel even better. The girls shamelessly moaned, all sense of decency lost in that moment. They moaned and encouraged their mates to grope them as much as they wanted, which they did. However, the intense pleasure made them squirm in their seats. Which then led to-

_SNAP!_

_CRACK!_

“KYA!”

“EEK!”

Unable to withhold the weight, the stools under Sakura and Ino broke apart, sending the obese girls falling to the groud, landing with ground-shaking thuds. The two nude girls rolled on the ground, weighed down by their fat. Ino’s tits and belly pinned her on her back, while Sakura’s belly and butt made her turn on her side. The ramen had wreaked havoc on their bodies, turning the once fat girls into beautifully obese maidens of gluttony. It took the two a few seconds to recover from the shock, but they were unharmed.

“Oh goddess, I ate too much!” Ino groaned while holding her enormous belly, feeling its intense weight hold her down.

“Sooo big…” Sakura moaned, also clutching her belly. Yet despite their complaints, Sakura and Ino wore blissful smiles on their faces. Their meal was fantastic, and their bloated bodies felt amazing.

“You look more beautiful than ever, Ino,” Sai whispered charmingly, “Here, let me massage that belly of yours.”

“AHHH! YES!” Ino moaned loudly when she felt Sai’s soft hands grope her engorged belly again. The pleasure was too great for Ino to worry about the fact that she was nude, fat, and lying on the ground.

“Hmph, idiot. Making me do this,” Sasuke scowled at Sakura, but once again, his actions didn’t match his words. He roughly squeezed Sakura’s belly with one hand, and furiously groped her giant butt with the other.

“OOH! SASUKE-KUN!” Sakura joined Ino with loud moans of her own. She helplessly squirmed under Sasuke’s grip, loving the way her lover touched her.

“Yes! More Sai! Don’t stop!”

“More Sasuke-kun! Squeeze me more! I love you, Sasuke-kun!”

While the two nude girls shamefully encouraged their boyfriends to violate them, Tenten too couldn’t resist Ayame’s naughty hands.

“Cute little Tenten,” Ayame whispered into her ear while squeezing her belly, “Why don’t you come to my room after this? I’ve been looking for an angel to keep with me, and I have a delicious dessert I want you to try. I’ll tie you down, feed you as much as possible, and turn you into my beloved immobile prisoner. How about it?”

“Wha? B-but-“ Tenten stammered, but still couldn’t stop her hands from forcing more food down her throat. For some reason, Ayame’s words were far more enticing than she wanted to admit. The image of her helpless self tied down, being forced to eat dozens of sweet, yummy cakes, growing until she couldn’t move anymore for the rest of her life.

“It’s too late to resist, Tenten,” Ayame said huskily, “You’re mine now. I’m gonna lock you up in my room and feed you forever. Don’t you want to be my helpless angel, Tenten? Don’t you want to taste my sweet cakes? I’ll pamper and feed you forever. It’s just what the goddess would want.”

“Ah… ah… I… I…” Tenten stammered with a fierce blush, yet the pleasure from Ayame’s belly rub felt better by the second. Her body was on fire, and she desperately wanted more. It felt so good. And the promise of sweet, soft cakes made her hunger spike even higher. To be a helpless prisoner. To be fed and rubbed as much as she wanted…

“KYAAA!!” Tenten shouted, overwhelmed by the naughty thoughts running through her head. At the same time, her clothes tore apart. She revealed her obese state: her chubby face, widened arms and legs, enlarged breasts, oversized butt, and her gorgeous, large belly.

The feast of lust and gluttony continued. Sakura and Ino had turned into near-immobile beauties, writhing helplessly from the touches of their lovers, and Tenten let herself be embraced and captured by who would be her new feeder. By the end of the feast, Sakura and Ino were taken home, both still nude, but no longer caring about anything but being fed and loved by their caring boyfriends. Tenten, however, was taken to Ayame’s room, where she was eventually tied up to the bed, and force-fed dozens of sweet cakes, growing larger with each bite. And Tenten, enslaved by the sugary flavor, her bindings, and her own gluttony, ate every single one. It would be several weeks before Tenten would be found, but the Tenten they would eventually discover would not be the thin ninja she used to be, but a lazy, immobile blob of gorgeous fat, enlarged to the point that she covered and destroyed the bed she was trapped on. But by then, Tenten would have no desire to leave.

Surely such a situation should have caused the authorities to be alerted and action to be taken. But no such thing happened, because the upper echelons of Konoha had their own handful to take care of, and that handful rested within the Hokage tower.

“Hurry up, you lazy servants. It’s been a full ten minutes since my last meal and I’m starving!” the voice bellowing orders belonged to none other than Tsunade herself. In a twist of fate, the cult’s influence had ensnared Tsunade within its web as well. Tsunade, for a while, simply rejected the religious proselytizers and their twisted words, yet the Fifth Hokage fell under their influence anyway. Their words had little sway on the proud woman, but their food, and especially their alcohol did. It started when Tsunade, using the excuse of “treating herself”, pigged out at a restaurant owned by a cultist in disguise. The food and alcohol charmed the Fifth, and the intoxicated Tsunade couldn’t help but eat like crazy. She made a habit on visiting restaurants owned by those who served the goddess, and her visits became more frequent each week until she spent every day at them. And eventually a single visit a day turned into two, then three. By a single month, Tsunade spent most of each day eating food and guzzling sake, and her waistline expanded non-stop. Unfortunately for Tsunade’s advisors, nothing they said could sway her, for the woman was too stressed out by trying to maintain society under the massive upheaval it was going through. She gave all sorts of excuses, insisting that she could quit anytime she wanted, a day which never came.

“H-H-Here you are, Tsunade-sama,” Shizune stuttered in fear as she came running into Tsunade’s room carrying a tall bottle of sake that was half as tall as Shizune herself.

“Finally!” Tsunade snatched the bottle and immediately brought it to her lips to chug it down. The Hokage had become enormous over the months. She over-ate at a level that not even Sakura, Ino, and Tenten reached. Tsunade had become bedridden, unable to move on her own anymore. Her fat body completely covered the entire king-sized bed she rested on, and her fat threatened to overflow past the bed itself. Her mammoth belly poured out all the way to the opposite edge of the bed, and her giant butt and belly pushed Tsunade upward that she reached over half the height of the room despite sitting down. Her helpless legs laid at her sides, fattened to the point that her feet were forced uselessly in the air. Though her belly and butt were large, her breasts were as usual, outright huge. Her tits were several times larger than her head, and even blocked most of her sight. Anyone who viewed Tsunade from the front wouldn’t even be able to see her face through the enormous tits.

Surrounding the Hokage were a distraught Shizune and six other women. The six women, however, were Hinata-worshippers, and they made themselves at home as caretakers of Tsunade. Even though the Leaf Village was technically against the cultists, Tsunade had made an exception for them, mainly because they were the only ones willing and able to satisfy Tsunade’s new appetite. And Tsunade had become so greedy and demanding that everyone else had long since given on up trying to make her see sense. Well, everyone except Shizune that is.

As Tsunade downed the nth bottle of sake, Shizune begged anxiously, “Uh, T-Tsunade-sama, don’t you think it’s time you’ve stopped? Shouldn’t you be working on a cure?”

Tsunade grunted angrily, but kept drinking. Once she swallowed the last drop, she pulled back the bottle and let out a large, loud, unladylike, earth-shaking belch that shook the room and frightened Shizune.

“Dammit, Shizune, that crap can wait! I already told you that I’m only splurging for a few more days. I’ll go on a diet later, so just let me enjoy my vacation in peace!”

“That’s what you said two months ago…” Shizune sighed to herself, crestfallen. But the Hokage ignored her.

“Alright, you fanatics,” Tsunade yelled, “Get me another helping of steak. I want three dozen at least!”

“As you wish, Hokage-sama,” the half-dozen cultists bowed deeply before leaving the room to get more food, leaving Shizune alone and feeling helpless.

“Don’t worry, Shizune,” Tsunade smirked, “Those women got nothing on me. They think they’re in charge, but once I’m done treating myself, I’ll go on a diet and teach those fat-loving cultists a lesson! Just imagine the looks on their faces when I lose weight and prove to them that I’m no slave to food.”

“Yeah, sure you will…” Shizune muttered disbelievingly. She heard _that_ one before too.

Tsunade’s belly rumbled loudly for a few seconds, making the hefty Hokage clutch her belly.

“Ugh, I’m starving! Shizune, make yourself useful and get me some dessert. Five more cakes! No, ten!”

With another sigh, the defeated Shizune left to do her master’s bidding.

Stories like these became increasingly common as the years went on. Those who ate the expertly crafted food from the cultists of the goddess always ended up falling into temptation. And their influence increased each day, with the rest of the world slowly but surely succumbing to the cult. It was only a matter of time before they would be seen not as a cult, but simply the spiritual leaders of the world. But while the rise of the new goddess might have terrified the world before, as time passed, the goddess started to be viewed as a harbinger of peace. The more the cult grew, the more peaceful the world became. The villages shifted their priorities away from war and more towards feeding and taking care of their growing population of angels and servants. No matter the person, no matter how bloodthirsty or resistant they were at first, the moment they started to receive visions and dreams of the goddess, their conversion was inevitable. The seeds of gluttonous desire were always planted in them, and the pleasure and joy that came from indulging in those desires always overwhelmed everything else. They had the freedom to resist, but none ever managed to reject the influence of the goddess. The world proved Mira right. Humans are slaves to pleasure. But Hinata’s rise did more than just change the world and end wars. Her influence also mended broken relationships and brought people together, some in quite unexpected ways.

One such example could be found in the Hyuuga compound itself. Inside the room were two certain members of the esteemed clan.

“How are you feeling, Natsu?”

“I’m feeling just fine, Hiashi-sama, and she is too.”

Indeed, it was Hiashi and Natsu of the Hyuuga clan, though the two of them were vastly different than before. Hiashi remained mostly the same physically, but his expression had undergone a drastic change. The constant sternness and unapproachable anger that once always colored the Hyuuga’s face had vanished. Instead, Hiashi wore an expression of calm tranquility. And resting on the bed next to Hiashi was his new wife, Natsu. A very well-fed Natsu.

The overweight ex-maid rested peacefully on the bed, dressed in silky nightwear, and rubbing her belly gently. Though she wasn’t at the size of Sakura or Tsunade, she had acquired quite the appetite over the years, and as a result, gained a few hundred pounds. However, her size actually ended up winning the affections of Hiashi, and a most unexpected love bloomed between the two.

Their new relationship could be said to be caused by the goddess. Even if Hiashi and Hinata had a rocky past, Hinata still loved her father and forgave him for his mistakes. This led to Hinata reaching out to Hiashi in his dreams in order to provide comfort to him. It certainly took some time for them to mend the bridges between each other, but Hinata never gave up on him, and made sure to provide her father with a comforting warmth. But perhaps what truly caused things to improve was when Hinata’s influence caused Hiashi to develop an attraction towards larger women. Those who served angels were predominantly women, but it wasn’t unheard of for men to develop a love for large women as well, and Hiashi ended up one of them. This led to a surprising spark of romance when Hiashi caught Natsu shoving dozens of cupcakes in her mouth during a late night many years ago. And that moment led to a blossoming relationship that turned into marriage. It had been a lonely life for Hiashi for such a long time, and a second chance at love was what he needed deep down.

Quietly joining Natsu on the bed, Hiashi reached over and gingerly rubbed his wife’s belly.

“How much longer do you think?” he asked.

Natsu smiled warmly, “About a month, now. We’ll have to come up with a name, soon.”

Hiashi chuckled, “Yes, we’ve been a little late on that, but do not worry. I’m sure we will come up with a beautiful name. Once she arrives, we will return to Bountiful Fields. I’d love for Hinata and Hanabi to see their new sister.”

While peace and gluttony slowly took over the world, some of the greatest changes occurred in the place where it all started: Bountiful Fields. Once a simple place housing a secret group of passionate women, the village had transformed into a holy kingdom. Known worldwide as the birthplace of the goddess, home to the most devoted servants in the entire world, and of course, home to the goddess herself. Most people have never seen Bountiful Fields in person, though many have seen glimpses of it in their dreams. While people can travel to the holy paradise in the real world, the actual kingdom cannot be seen or entered by those deemed unworthy. The protection of the goddess makes it completely impossible to enter until they receive her permission to do so. Only those with the potential of being a saint can enter the heavenly paradise. Saints are particularly revered and respected in the religion. While most followers are satisfied simply serving at the feet of an angel, saints are individuals who love the goddess to an obsessive degree. They must love the goddess at a level that goes far beyond obsession, far beyond fanatical. They must worship her constantly, and find absolute joy at spending every waking moment of their entire lives at her feet. They must completely embrace the belief that they are nothing but mere property of the goddess, existing only to serve her and be used by her as she saw fit. Their devotion must be as infinite as the goddess’s appetite. Only then can they ascend to paradise and live as a saint of the goddess.

But by doing so, saints are granted the greatest pleasure of all. They receive the greatest blessings and the most intense joy. They get to live with the goddess herself, able to touch, kiss, pleasure, and feed her as much as they want. Saints are loathe to leave the goddess’s home, but those who venture back to the outside world always have wonderful stories to tell of their beloved goddess. And they always tell their tales with rapturous expressions. Those who meet a saint can always tell with just one glance that they are the happiest servants of all, and that they wouldn’t trade their place for anything in the world.

Within the holy kingdom, the buildings were tall and wide, all in service to the goddess. The structures were beautifully constructed, and the kingdom seemed to stretch on forever. The saints tirelessly worked day in and day out to build everything the goddess wished for, and they did it all without complaint. They built everything Hinata could want, and dedicated it all to her enjoyment: churches, theatres, museums, parks, stadiums, and many more. And on the outskirts of the kingdom were hundreds of much more modest houses where the servants of the goddess lived. Inside one of the many houses, a single figure roamed the halls. The figure moved silently, unnaturally so. No noise emanated from her footsteps, nor from her breath, or even her belly. But of course, concealing sound was a trivial feat for a goddess.

Hinata giggled to herself as she quietly walked, though nobody could hear her silent laugh. With her endless power, Hinata hid her sound completely. She needed to in order to carry out her scheme. However, Hinata had taken on a different form than usual. She had shrunken down to a much thinner form, well… thin by her standards. By normal human standards, she was definitely obese, with an expansive belly that reached past her knees and made her wider than she was tall, breasts that exceeded watermelons in size, a butt that almost reached her belly in size, and wide limbs that had to waddle forward to move. She wore a simple pair of lavender bra and panties that gave her only the barest amount of modesty. In order to better aid her stealth, Hinata also hid her wings, which she had acquired during her ascension.

After ascending into a goddess, Hinata gained mastery over chakra and reality itself. Transforming her own body was hardly a challenge for her. But what she used was not the transformation jutsu. There were no hand signs or study of ninjutsu required. It was simply her own will that made it possible. It could hardly be called ninjutsu anymore, but just another miracle of the goddess.

Hinata had truly become a goddess in every way. Even from the very beginning, Hinata constantly surpassed expectations and grew fatter and greedier than Mira predicted. But Hinata’s talent for gluttony apparently also extended to godhood as well. Hinata mastered her powers as a deity in very little time, and perfected it in ways that nobody else imagined. Though Mira was brilliant, her plan for Hinata’s ascension had flaws. She was only originally intended to have enough chakra to hypnotize the world and live on forever, but Hinata took the chakra inside her, made it her own, and mastered it to the point that she could essentially do anything. No technique was beyond her grasp, and her power exceeded every living being in existence. But her talents didn’t stop there. Hinata somehow managed to make the chakra in her body rise infinitely. Even as she silently walked through the hall, her chakra levels grew endlessly, and it happened entirely in Hinata’s subconscious. It was no exaggeration to say that not even the entire strength of the world combined could scratch her. She gained more senses than any mere human could count, and her mind expanded on a level that mere mortals could not comprehend. And if her power was infinite, and her abilities had no equal, then was it really an exaggeration to call her a goddess?

Well, thanks to her loyal subjects, it wouldn’t be much longer until the world’s history became rewritten so that Hinata would forever be remembered as such. And in all honesty, Hinata figured that she may as well embrace her new identity. After all, only she and Mira knew the full truth, and neither had any intention on telling anyone. Mira had long since trashed any evidence that Hinata’s ascension was artificial.

 _‘There she is,’_ Hinata smiled as she poked her head slightly past the open door. Inside the fancy bedroom was her wonderful servant: her very first saint, Mira. And in a loose state of dress too.

Hinata felt her heart and body warm with attraction and affection as she watched her slave get dressed. Mira had not noticed her presence, and currently faced away from Hinata. The beautiful black-haired woman was nude, and struggling to pull up a tight, black bodysuit up her body. However, she had reached a rather large obstacle.

“Gah, get up there!” Mira hissed, pulling tightly on the black latex. She had pulled the bodysuit up her legs, but blocking its path was her very large butt. Since her body was remade by the goddess, Mira had gained a gorgeous, round, plump bubble-butt. Her ass protruded far enough from her wide hips to catch any viewer’s eye, but sized just enough to maintain proportion to her own body. The bodysuit reached merely a quarter up her ass, causing her jiggling butt cheeks to pour over the material.

Hinata marveled as her adorable slave grunted in frustration. Deep sounds of stretching latex filled the room. Mira pulled again, very slowly forcing the suit up her curvaceous cheeks. That bodysuit was _tight_. As it reached almost halfway up Mira’s rump, the latex squeezed firmly and made her ass cheeks press together, forming a deep, tantalizing crack. But since it reached the apex of her soft globes, Mira couldn’t pull it any further. Too much strength and she risked tearing it.

“C’mon, c’mon!” Mira whispered harshly. She started to bounce up and down, trying to use the force of her hops to give just enough extra force. This of course had the effect of making her butts cheeks bounce and jiggle like crazy, to the point it was almost hypnotic. Hinata literally licked her lips as she admired the jostling orbs. But Mira’s actions proved to be both sexy and effective. The tight latex slowly but surely rose to trap more of her delicious curves into the suit. Mira let out one last determined grunt and a final pull. Only the top tenth of her butt was still uncovered, and the suit pinched the exposed flesh up against her lower back, and then…

“Ahhh…” Mira let out a sigh of relief as she finally got her rear end into the latex completely. She slightly loosened her grip on the outfit, causing the stretched portion to snap back into place. When that happened, her butt bounced generously before settling in place. The black latex hugged her legs and butt tightly like a second skin. With the main obstacle out of the way, Mira relaxed while she pulled the remaining part of her bodysuit up her slender back and large breasts, then her arms and up to her neck. Mira hummed happily now that she finally got the full suit on. The woman made several poses in front of the mirror, making sure to emphasize her curves. Hinata practically drooled from the sight. The black suit was amazing in how closely it hugged Mira’s body. It really was like a second skin. Hinata could see the outlines of Mira’s ribs, toned abs, even her perky nipples, and especially the deep line of her butt crack, fully visible through the latex.

“Look at you, Mira,” The woman spoke out loud to herself confidently, “You’re straight up gorgeous. When the goddess sees you, she’ll be drooling.”

Hinata was doing just that. And she couldn’t hold herself back anymore. After seeing that incredible display, Hinata had become very heated, and she wanted to partake in her cute slave. Completely hiding her presence, sound, heat, vision and all, Hinata snuck up behind Mira and slammed her hand full force on Mira’s butt.

“EEK!” Mira released a high-pitched yelp and jumped, sounding nothing like her usual composed self. A mass of warm, soft flesh pressed against her backside, and a naughty hand grabbed Mira’s left breast.

“OOOH! H-Hinata?!” Mira spoke while moaning. Hinata made Mira’s body extra-sensitive, which caused even a simple slap on her butt to nearly paralyze her with pleasure. Normally sneaking up on Mira was impossible, but Hinata’s power far exceeded any human’s power at this point.

“Fufu, hello my precious slave,” Hinata snickered seductively. She openly groped Mira’s bubble butt with one hand and squeezed her breast with the other. Even through the bodysuit, Hinata loved how supple and soft Mira’s flesh was. Her hands sunk in when she squeezed, and bounced right back when she let go.

“Ohh! My goddess! Ah! How do you-?” Mira blushed with embarrassment, while also feebly struggling to free herself from Hinata’s grip.

“I hid myself the whole time,” Hinata answered, “And you weren’t wrong either. You look very beautiful in that bodysuit.”

Mira’s shocked features turned into a gleeful smile, “Ah, really? Thank you, Hinata. I wore this just for you, too. I modified my old bodysuit to make it extra tight. AHH!” Mira moaned loudly when Hinata placed her hand on Mira’s genitals and press her hand firmly on it. Hinata then slowly ran her hand up from between Mira’s legs to up deep inside her butt cheeks.

“I love it,” Hinata said lustfully, “You did an amazing job with it.” She then turned Mira around to face her.

Mira slowly regained her usual confidence, “Thank you, my beloved goddess. Just hearing a compliment from you is enough to make my life worth living.”

Mira pressed herself against Hinata’s fat body, sinking into the goddess’ belly. The two ladies shared a loving gaze. Their eyes were filled not just with lust, but loving adoration as well. Hinata truly loved all her servants, but she especially felt grateful towards Mira. After all, Mira was the one who made everything possible. If not for her, Hinata would still be living an unfulfilling life as a skinny ninja with no food and no slaves to obey her. Because of this, Hinata always made sure to give Mira lots of attention, though oftentimes it simply meant giving her more chances to relax. Mira tended to overwork herself, so Hinata made sure her saint got all the rest she needed.

Hinata took the initiative and captured Mira’s lips in a passionate kiss. Mira moaned deeply as she returned the kiss. They embraced each other, wrapped their lips over the other and entangled their tongues together.

“Hmph!” Mira flinched when Hinata used chakra to create invisible hands and furiously grope her ass. The sharp pleasure caused Mira to lose focus, and Hinata started to dominate the kiss. Mira helplessly leaked out her voice as Hinata pushed her towards the bed. The black-haired woman fell onto the bed, and Hinata followed. Mira moaned as Hinata’s wealth of flesh pressed down on her. Unable to move from the fat girl on top of her, Mira could do nothing but accept Hinata’s aggressive kiss. Hinata’s fat almost completely covered Mira’s body. Hinata’s belly alone was enough to cover Mira’s torso, hips, and legs, and Hinata’s large breasts were smushed against Mira’s shoulders. Only the smaller woman’s head and feet were visible, and the rest was pinned under the fat goddess. But that still did not stop Hinata’s unseen hands from groping Mira nonstop. In fact, she added more hands to squeeze Mira’s breasts as well.

“Hmf! Hmmm! HMMMMM!” Mira’s muffled moans grew louder and meeker by the second. Her proud demeanor broke once again under Hinata’s might, and she turned into a subservient slave who knew her place.

Hinata broke the kiss for a few seconds, “Oh dear, am I too heavy for you? Do you want me to stop?”

Mira’s face, however, was drunk with pleasure. Her vision unfocused, and her breathing was heavy.

“Nooo… don’t stop my goddess. More! Violate your worthless slave!”

Hinata smirked. Her slave was already “broken”. She captured Mira’s lips again, and grabbed her slave’s head in order to force her tongue deeper into Mira’s mouth. She humped her enormous fat body into the bed, crushing her poor servant under its weight, though Mira enjoyed every second. Hinata loved dominating Mira. Hinata remembered when she was once a shy and meek girl, and had always found Mira intimidating. Now, the tables had turned, and Hinata never got tired of breaking Mira’s self-assured outer self and revealing the submissive, obedient personality hidden beneath.

“HMMFUUGHH!!” Mira’s eyes rolled up and her body seized up for a moment. Hinata smiled inwardly, knowing that Mira reached her peak, but she was nowhere near done. Hinata groped Mira harder, and humped more firmly into the bed. Mira’s moans grew more helpless and desperate, but she could do nothing to stop her goddess. Their intimate act continued on and on, and Hinata enhanced Mira’s sensitivity enough to make Mira climax no less than a dozen times. But even still, Hinata desired more.

“Nee-sama!”

“Hinata!”

“Ah…” Hinata stopped lovingly tormenting her slave when she heard two voices call for her. She pulled her head back and released Mira. The smaller woman’s head fell uselessly back onto the bed. Mira’s eyes were still rolled up, and she had an empty smile on her face, seemingly having passed out from sheer pleasure. Hinata turned to the entrance where a couple new visitors arrived.

“There you are, nee-sama,” It was Hanabi and Nell. The two wives of the goddess, and they were both dressed accordingly, too. Each of them wore the same outfit: a white, lacy bra and panties with white lace arm gloves and thigh-high stockings with garters. They also wore wedding rings, which they cherished and wore all the time. But instead of diamonds, their rings contained a special stone that was actually a crystallization of their chakra mixed with Hinata’s own. Their clothes were certainly reminiscent of a wedding dress, though far more sexual. The only real difference were their body types. Nell was, as usual, the most voluptuous girl in the kingdom. She had the largest breasts outside of Hinata herself, and an ass that rivaled Mira’s. Hanabi, however, was almost completely flat chest-wise, but had an impressive butt herself, along with shapely legs with full thighs. Hanabi was also shorter than Nell, with long black-brown hair as opposed to Nell’s short dark green hair, but her petite features gave her an allure that made her no less beautiful.

Shortly after ascending, Hinata officially married the two. Technically, the title of wife didn’t really mean too much seeing as how Hinata loved all her servants, but since Hinata had a special relationship with both of them before she ascended, that led to the two of them getting something extra. Nell had a crush on Hinata right from the start, and Hanabi was Hinata’s sister when she was a human. But there was also another reason they were seen as wives.

“Ahhhh, nee-sama’s scent.”

“Hmm, your wonderful smell. I missed it so much.”

Their obsession with Hinata was on another level. Hinata chuckled as she sat on the edge of the bed. Hanabi and Nell pressed their faces against Hinata’s fat, taking deep whiffs of her body’s natural fragrance. They wore rapturous expressions, as if they were addicts getting their first fix in ages. They sniffed Hinata’s body deeply, and ran their tongues all over her belly.

Hinata sighed pleasantly, enjoying the attention, “I’m sorry you two. I know it’s our anniversary. I just wanted to have some fun with Mira a little bit.”

“That’s okay, nee-sama,” Hanabi answered, “You can do whatever you want. I’m just glad to be with you again. Hmm, ahhh, nee-sama’s feet. Hmm, delicious.” Hanabi ran her tongue down from Hinata’s belly down to her legs and ended at her feet. Hanabi slavishly licked and sucked Hinata’s right foot like it was the tastiest thing in her life.

“She’s right, Hinata,” Nell agreed, “You don’t have to apologize for us. We’re just your property. Ahh, oh goddess, your toes are so yummy.” Nell fanatically sucked Hinata’s other foot with just as much fervor as her partner.

Hinata giggled from the ticklish sensation, but very much enjoyed watching Hanabi and Nell worship her feet. They poured every ounce of effort into pleasing her feet, and they loved every second of it. Their love for Hinata had always been excessive, and they each took every chance to increase their obsession more by the day. They loved feeding and making love to Hinata to the greatest extreme, and became the closest of friends over the years. Hanabi and Nell spent many of their days together, coming up with the best ways to love Hinata the most, and generally just obsessing over her in every way possible. Well, technically all of the saints did that, but these two were always extra passionate about it. Nell was a fat-loving freak from the start, but Hanabi became just as wild thanks to her training from both Lenn and Nell. Lenn made sure to teach her all about how to worship Hinata’s divinity and to become a master chef. She wasted no time in overwhelming Hanabi with all sorts of Hinata-related propaganda. Hanabi was thoroughly ingrained with every recipe known in the village, and with the knowledge that Hinata was a perfect goddess who deserved absolutely everything, and that Hanabi herself was nothing but a worthless slave that existed only to satisfy Hinata. And Hanabi gleefully absorbed all of it, becoming a full-blown Hinata-loving cultist in less than a day. Nell, likewise, trained Hanabi in knowing how best to satisfy Hinata’s sexual appetite. The fact that Hanabi was Hinata’s sister didn’t matter to her at all. Such conventional morality did not exist here. But even despite that, Hanabi always loved her older sister for as long as she could remember. She looked up to Hinata, and strove to be like her. When Hanabi first saw Hinata’s new fattened state that fateful day, she quickly fell in love with not just her older sister’s fat body, but also the idea of taking care of her every single day. Hanabi worshipped Hinata even when she was thin, and would do anything for her. If becoming her older sister’s slave was what Hinata wanted, then Hanabi would do it, and she did precisely that. She devoted herself entirely to Hinata, and became completely willing to offer both her food and her body to her older sister whenever she wanted. And she had never been happier.

“Nee-sama’s feet… taste… so good…”

“Mm, delicious… my goddess…”

Hinata sighed contently as her loyal slaves continued to slather their tongues all over her feet. They licked her soles, sucked her toes, and occasionally kissed purely out of passion. It had been five minutes, and Hinata’s wives showed no signs of stopping. They were locked in a trance. In truth, they could keep this up for literally hours. It wasn’t rare for Hinata’s saints to spend most of the hours of the day worshipping a part of her body, and never getting tired of it in the slightest. Her saints spent every day training to please her as much as possible. They matched Hinata’s infinite appetite with their own infinite servitude. Hearing Hinata’s voice, smelling her scent, or tasting her flesh was often all that it took to drive her saints into a frenzy. And her two wives embraced that state of mind more than anyone.

Although Hinata enjoyed their service, she had other things she wanted to do. She focused her mind on her wives.

“AHH!”

“KYA!”

Hanabi and Nell both moaned in both surprise and pleasure as they felt Hinata’s power enter their bodies. An intense warmth filled them, so great that they nearly collapsed. At the same time, marks appeared on their bodies that flared with a colorful light. The marks were in fact the slave seal, or rather what they had now become: the Goddess Seal. Though Hinata loved the slave seal, it was a bit too human for her taste. She wanted something that was truly her own, and not just an improved version of what was originally Orochimaru’s creation. Therefore, she remade it since her ascension. The markings were usually invisible, and only appeared when Hinata activated them as opposed to being visible all the time. In addition, the patterns changed more to Hinata’s taste, appearing like wavy, swirling lines of the wind and sea. The collars around the neck remained, and Hinata added the belly crest symbol at the same place their wombs were located. When the seal activated, the patterns glowed with a mixture of colors, though lavender was the dominant one since Hinata preferred it.

The goddess seal tattoos faded, except for the collar-shaped ones on Hanabi and Nell’s necks. Hinata then formed chakra leashes that attached to each one, and pulled her wives up to her hard enough that she even choked them a little. Her wives went limp, letting themselves be dragged. They even let out sensual little moans, enjoying their rough treatment. After Hinata pulled their bodies to her, the three all hugged each other affectionately.

Hinata cooed warmly, “Thank you, my dear wives. My toes needed that little bath.”

“Anything for you, dear goddess,” Nell sighed, melting into Hinata’s belly fat.

“We’re the ones who should be thanking you, nee-sama. You’re so generous for letting us worthless, pathetic slaves taste your perfect feet,” Hanabi gazed passionately in her sister’s eyes, seeing her as the greatest thing in the world.

Hinata giggled, “You’re quite energetic today, too. You must have been eager to find me even though I hid myself.”

Hanabi piqued up, “Oh, well you see. After the morning prayers and breakfast were over, me and Nell went home to read one of our favorite stories: _Fiora’s Journey to be Sat On by the Goddess_. We wrote it together, and in the climax, Fiora starts off by worshipping your butt, legs, and feet. And when we imagined ourselves doing it to you, we got a little hot and bothered, hee hee.”

Nell nodded, “Yes, in fact we were so turned on that we took one of your used underwear and started sniffing it while masturbating. We did it for an hour straight, but we still didn’t calm down. Eventually we couldn’t hold back anymore.”

Hinata giggled. Yeah, that sounded like them alright. Once Nell got going, her lust would become uncontrollable, and that trait eventually rubbed off on Hanabi as well. None of them were bothered by the inappropriate subject matter of their conversation. Such things were normal here.

“We couldn’t help ourselves, nee-sama,” Hanabi whined cutely, “How can we resist your addictive scent and flavor? We literally went wild, and ran out full speed to find you. My byakugan saw you at Mira’s home right before you went invisible, but I knew you would be here.”

Hinata felt her body grow aroused as well. She loved listening to how obsessive her servants were. And their sexy wedding-themed lingerie certainly helped too. She loved how Nell’s bra barely contained her giant breasts. Her bra only covered Nell’s nipples, and the thin string that held them together seemed constantly on the verge of snapping apart. But Hinata also loved the equally small bra that covered the tiny buds of Hanabi’s breasts. The small size complemented her little sister’s small height, but she also enjoyed how Hanabi’s large ass stuck out. Hanabi’s G-string barely covered anything, and her butt cheeks swallowed up the string in between, showing off her plump, bare cheeks for Hinata to oogle at as much as she wanted. She reached her hands out to grope them. Hinata grabbed Hanabi’s plump ass, and squeezed Nell’s giant breast.

“Oooh, nee-sama/goddess,” both girls moaned at the same time.

“You’re such good girls,” Hinata teased. She shamelessly groped Hanabi’s large butt, not caring about their blood relation. She squeezed and mauled the big globes, loving the mass of flesh Hanabi’s butt had. And with Nell, Hinata sank her hands deeply into Nell’s tits. They were so big that Hinata’s hand nearly disappeared in them. She lifted the large tits up before letting them drop back down, making them shake from the heavy weight. She squeezed Nell’s mammaries firmly as if trying to milk her, and twisted her perky pink nipples. Hanabi and Nell nearly screamed from Hinata’s touch, but their voices carried no resistance. They fully welcomed Hinata’s naughty hands, and they begged for more.

“Let’s make that story a reality, shall we?” Hinata again pulled their leashes, and practically threw them onto the bed. Before the two wives recovered, Hinata lifted herself up and positioned her enormous ass above them, casting a large shadow that blocked all light in the room.

“Ahh, nee-sama’s butt,” Hanabi swooned, knowing what was about to happen, and welcoming it.

“So beautiful,” Nell mimicked Hanabi’s expression, “Please Hinata, flatten us under your divine weight.”

“As you wish, my dear wives,” Hinata said before jumping. She SLAMMED onto Hanabi and Nell at full force. She didn’t act gentle in the least. She leaped upon them and crashed her giant ass on top of them, literally shaking the walls and ground in the process. Her landing didn’t just shake the area, but made the legs of the bed snap all at once. But her wives took it all, and did not resist in the slightest.

“Ahh,” Hinata sighed when she felt her slaves moan and squirm under her butt, which was large enough to cover over half their bodies. She had more than enough fat to sit on top of Nell and Hanabi with room to spare.

“Oh dear, I just crushed my poor wives. I hope I’m not too heavy for you,” Hinata said in mock-worry. She grinded her butt deeper onto her helpless victims, but they were not in pain. In fact, they were unharmed. Their goddess seal didn’t just bind them to Hinata, it also reinforced them to be far more durable. And their masochistic personalities loved being squashed under the large goddess.

_‘Yes! Nee-sama’s butt is crushing me! More, crush me more!’_

_‘Hinata, you’re so heavy! Please more, grind me into a pulp!’_

Hinata felt the ticklish sensations of her wives moaning and rubbing from under her. The more she grinded into them, the more they enjoyed it. To make it even better, Hinata used her goddess power to transport her underwear away to a pocket dimension, leaving her whole body bare. Her victims immediately reacted with joyful, muffled moans. Hinata snickered sadistically and lifted herself up just enough to free them before slamming down again. Wanting even more Hinata decided to weaken her limiter. And by “limiter”, she meant the ability Hinata used to shrink her body. By doing so, Hinata regained some of her hidden weight. Hinata’s body grew fatter, from her limbs to her breasts to her belly and to her butt. Even her height increased to accommodate her fat. She now covered over a third of the entire room, and her belly poured over the edge of the destroyed bed and onto the ground. Her limbs fattened to the point that she only barely kept her mobility.

Hinata kept flexing her bottom, doing everything she could to mash and pulverize her wives. She felt both Hanabi and Nell seize up in orgasm, and Hinata flickered their goddess seals to amplify the pleasure. Hinata did not stop, and only increased the pleasure. Hinata weakened her limiter even further, and her body grew again. Now her limbs became too fat to move anymore, and Hinata turned immobile. Her belly and butt blew outward and covered over half the room. Hinata would have kept going, but felt a pair of arms hug her neck from behind.

“Getting bigger my goddess? Are you feeling needy again?”

“Oh, you’re awake now, Mira?” Hinata turned to see a smirking Mira, who had quietly awoken while Hinata and her wives had fun.

Mira rubbed affectionately against Hinata’s cheek, “You did quite a number on me, Hinata. But you’ve already done enough for us. A perfect goddess like you should be relaxing and letting us do all the work. It’s our turn now.”

Mira had regained both her strength and her confident demeanor. Mira raised her palm upward, and lifted Hinata’s entire body in the air, freeing her prisoners.

“Eeehh? Over already?” Nell slurred deliriously.

“Nee-samaaa, sit on me moooore,” Hanabi begged. Both girls were rather out of it, overwhelmed with happiness and dizziness from being sat on so much.

“Lazy time’s over, girls,” Mira’s voice called from above, “Worthless slaves like us should be pleasing Hinata, not the other way around.”

Hanabi and Nell were both hit by the realization at the same time. Mira was right. They shouldn’t be goofing off like this! They scrambled off the bed, and Mira placed Hinata down on her back after jumping off herself.

“Aaah…” Hinata sighed pleasantly, feeling trapped under her own fat.

“You’re right Mira. I was so crazy about Hinata that I forgot!” Nell apologized profusely.

“Forgive us, nee-sama. We’ll make it up to you for being so selfish,” Hanabi bowed deeply to her sister.

Hinata didn’t argue. Neither of them did anything wrong since Hinata was the one who initiated it. She wasn’t angry with them at all, but in the eyes of her slaves, prioritizing their pleasure over Hinata’s own was considered a sin. It didn’t matter whether Hinata consented to it or not. The religious doctrine taught that Hinata, in her endless kindness, would never speak up and scold her slaves when they acted selfish. Therefore, the followers themselves had a responsibility to police their own to make sure Hinata’s pleasure always came first.

Hinata smiled in anticipation when she heard the distinct sounds of shadow clones materializing around her. Turning her byakugan on, she saw the room fill with Nell, Hanabi, and Mira clones.

All the Mira clones spoke in unison, “Prepare yourself, our beautiful goddess.”

Then the Nell clones, “We’re going to rub, lick, and suck every single part of your sexy, fat body.”

And finally, the Hanabi clones, “And make you cum a thousand times.”

They pounced.

“HYAAAAAAAAA!!” Hinata screamed in bliss when she felt dozens of bodies swarm her ultra-obese body. The Nell clones completely covered her large breasts, Hanabi clones attacked her legs, privates, and the bottom half of her belly. Mira clones had the top half of Hinata’s belly, and her head. The feeling of skin meant that Nell and Hanabi had discarded their clothes, while Mira still had her super skin-tight bodysuit. But considering how closely the suit hugged her, she might as well had been naked.

“I love you so much, Hinata. Please let my chest make you feel good,” Hinata’s boobs were almost as big as Nell’s entire body, leaving plenty of room for the clones to cover. Each of Hinata’s nipples had two Nell clones that pressed their own breasts against the large nipple, completely covering them and sending an incredibly soft sensation to Hinata’s nerves.

“Mmm, nee-sama, your belly is so warm. I never get tired of it,” Hanabi clones frantically rubbed their nude bodies against Hinata’s flesh. They dove deeply into Hinata’s belly layers, with some going deep enough to bury themselves entirely. Some Hanabi clones resumed bathing Hinata’s feet with their tongues, losing themselves in the addictive flavor that was Hinata’s flesh. And a few lucky clones had the privilege of burying between Hinata’s legs and running their tongues on her special spot.

“Ahh, Hinata… mmf… you’re such a good kisser… muah…” Meanwhile, three Mira clones kissed Hinata at once, but they added an extra trick to it by extending their tongues like that of a snake. The three long tongues wrapped around Hinata’s own and explored every inch of her mouth. The other Mira clones at Hinata’s belly did the same, running lengthy wet tongues on Hinata’s fat while rubbing their latex-covered bodies on her as well.

“HMMMMMRPPPHHH!!” Hinata quickly hit her first climax of many. Reaching godhood made her body extra sensitive to pleasure, and her saints trained themselves to bring her to her sexual peak in mere seconds. Hinata loved the way they worshipped her body, and rapidly rocked her body to encourage them.

 _‘That’s it! Keep going my precious slaves! Make your goddess cum more! I love you so much!’_ Hinata cried in pure glee in her head. She said no words, but her desires transferred to her three partners, which made their goddess seals flash for a second. The many girls moaned at once, feeling intense pleasure themselves, and they redoubled their efforts in order to bring more happiness to their goddess. The frantic orgy continued, getting more intense by the moment. Hinata’s massive body shined with a sheen of sweat, and she grew hotter with each climax. Hinata thrashed and shook herself as much as possible to break free, but her slaves kept her trapped. They refused to let her go until they blessed her with the pleasure she deserved, and Hinata would not have it any other way.

“EEYYAAAA!” Hinata flinched like she got struck by lightning. Hanabi had poked her body with her index and middle fingers, but this wasn’t any ordinary poke. The giggling little sister used the Hyuuga’s Gentle Fist style to attack Hinata’s chakra points. But unlike most other Hyuuga, who attacked chakra points for the purposes of combat, Hanabi modified her style to bring pleasure instead of pain. With every “attack”, Hinata got hit with a powerful jolt of pleasure that made her go wild.

“Tee hee, nee-samaaa~, does this feel good?” Hanabi teased while poking Hinata’s bouncy flesh over and over again.

“KYA! EEK! H-HANABIIIII!” Hinata shrieked, at the mercy of Hanabi’s onslaught. The petite Hyuuga clones drove Hinata crazy, and they knew it. They lovingly tortured the morbidly obese goddess, prodding every single chakra point on her giant body, and making her flail helplessly.

“NUUUUOOO!” Hinata’s eyes rolled up and she hung her tongue out. She sped up the bouncing of her body, and sent her ball of fat into a constant string of bounces. Her sexy followers were incredible. Hinata felt so good that even she couldn’t speak anymore despite being a goddess. She couldn’t think, she couldn’t remember where she was anymore, all she knew was her desire to keep falling deeper into ecstasy.

“Ah, here Hinata. Lick me too. You love my big fat ass, don’t you?” Mira sat her huge bubble butt right on Hinata’s face, completely smothering her with it. Not that it mattered since Hinata no longer had any need for air. Hinata instinctively started to lick Mira’s genitals, which she found with ease due to the latex showing the outline of every part of her.

“AHHH! OH GODDESS!” Mira yelled in bliss, and relentlessly humped her hips against Hinata’s skilled tongue. In mere seconds, Mira collected persona broke, and she moaned like a sex-crazed whore.

“Mph, mph,” Nell sucked on Hinata’s nipple like it was the tastiest thing in the world. She hugged Hinata’s entire breast against her head and caved in her cheeks, sucking as hard as possible.

“Kya, nee-sama,” Hanabi moaned lewdly when her goddess seal activated and sent her floating into the air. The other Hanabis continued their work, but the lucky Hanabi that hovered in the air was about to receive a special reward. Suddenly, the floating Hanabi started to feel Hinata’s invisible hands grope and squeeze her entire body.

“Oooh! Thank you nee-sama! More!” The Hanabi in the air screamed out loud as her goddess blessed her with pleasure. She twisted and thrashed her body, completely helpless as Hinata violated her. Hanabi loved the feeling of Hinata’s hands all over her petite chest, flat stomach, shapely legs, wide hips, and especially her plump butt. But she wasn’t the only lucky one. Soon, a randomly chosen Mira and Nell joined her, and they too got pulled up and massaged by the obese goddess. The Mira clone yelped when the goddess tore her bodysuit to shreds, making her exposed and vulnerable.

“AH! AHH! AH! YES, PUNISH YOUR NAUGHTY SEXTOY BITCH SISTER!” Hanabi spilled filthy words from her mouth when she felt the goddess’ hands begin to rapidly spank her. Strong, firm hands slapped her butt again and again, making it jiggle nonstop.

“Eek! Ooh! Hinata! Forgive me!” Mira begged when her goddess seal conjured dozens of whips that sadistically cracked against her bare skin. However, Mira’s crazed smile showed that she loved the torture. The whips smacked harshly against Mira’s body, sending bolts of stinging pleasure to her brain, and Mira submissively accepted every second of it.

“Ooooh, Hinata!” Nell moaned deeply from the invisible hands groping her. Her treatment was much slower than the other two, though no less pleasurable. Nell’s arms and legs were pulled up and bound together, which caused the rest of her body to hang downward, facing the ground. Her hefty breasts dangled down before being attacked by a pair of Hinata’s hidden hands. They slowly yet deeply squeezed her tits, starting from the base and slowly moving to the top. They milked her as if she were a cow, and treated Nell like she was nothing but a useless toy existing merely for the purpose of being groped. And Nell wouldn’t have it any other way. She let herself be “milked”, and moaned intensely not just from her breasts, but from the many other hands that rubbed the rest of her.

 _‘Cumming! Cumming! CUMMING!’_ Hinata’s vision blanked out as she fell into a never-ending stream of orgasms. Her expanded divine senses allowed her to manipulate her servants in the air while also letting her mind drown in pleasure at the same time. Hinata loved this. She loved sex. She did it multiple times every day with her slaves and never got tired of it in the least. She helplessly kicked her legs and swung her arms, unable to do anything but let the army of clones lick, suck, and rub every inch of her. Hinata kept yelling in bliss, though her voice was muffled by Mira’s fat butt still sitting on her. Hinata didn’t bother to consider how many times she came, or how long they had been rutting. She simply let her pious servants please her as much and as long as they could. Hinata felt truly blessed.

The long, intense orgy had eventually come to an end, and all four women were more than satisfied. It wouldn’t be long until Hinata’s lust rose again, but for now, she felt relaxed. Hinata’s partners cleaned and dried her body. Once they finished, they lifted Hinata up to a sitting position, and allowed her to wind down. The three servants got dressed again, but Hinata was too large for her undergarments now.

A slow, sensual battle of tongues went on as Hinata kissed all three of her slaves at the same time. Hinata danced her tongue along the other three, and took turns sucking on one when she got the chance. They poured all of their love into their kisses for the goddess. Hinata moaned as she caught Hanabi’s lips with her own, deeply making out with her little sister without a care for their relation. They noisily smacked their lips together several times, both girls moaning with deep love for each other. After many minutes of passionate kissing, Hinata separated her lips from Hanabi, leaving her younger sister blissful and out of breath. Next, Hinata made out with Mira. Once again, Hinata took charge and dominated the kiss, making Mira whimper cutely as she surrendered to her goddess. They swirled their tongues over each other, and sucked each other’s lips. They finished, and Mira sighed contently, breathing heavily. Then, Hinata took Nell’s lips. But while Mira submitted, Nell kissed wildly with never ending lust. Nell’s lips and tongue smothered hers, and she drained Hinata’s saliva like it was the most delicious nectar. Nell lost control, and kissed Hinata for the longest. She would have continued endlessly, but Hinata gradually pulled back. The cute slave backed away, smiling in gratitude as if thanking Hinata for granting her the privilege of making out with a goddess.

After their make out session ended, Hinata leaned back with a comfortable sigh. Mira, Hanabi, and Nell rested on Hinata’s chest and belly, sending adoring gazes to their radiant goddess.

“Goddess, you were wonderful,” Mira praised.

“Hmm, I should be the one saying that,” Hinata said, “You were all amazing. I haven’t felt this good for quite a while.”

Hinata’s words made the trio’s faces light up.

Hanabi squeaked like a fangirl, “Thank you nee-sama! For you to say such nice things to unworthy slaves like us. We really don’t deserve you.”

Nell nodded, “Yes, just having the privilege of touching your perfect body means everything to us. We’d do anything for you, Hinata.”

Mira added, “It doesn’t matter where or when. Give us the order and we’ll do anything. Our bodies and souls are yours for the rest of eternity.”

Hinata smiled warmly, feeling herself become emotional. She made the goddess seal send her love and gratitude to her three slaves, and they all returned the smile, understanding her feelings. They spent the next few minutes in comfortable silence, enjoying the serenity of the beautiful day. Just like any other day, the sun shined brightly, and the sky was pure blue. Then again, that was because Hinata had full control over the weather, and could make the elements act in any way she wished. Hinata possessed dominion over all, including the very earth itself.

After some time, Hanabi spoke up first, “Nee-sama, are you feeling hungry? We can get you a snack if you like.”

“Mmm, yes that sounds perfect,” Hinata licked her lips, “A nice little afternoon snack would be perfect.”

Though Hinata’s definition of snack was rather different than a regular human. For her, a snack meant devouring an entire warehouse of food, and that amount just about hit the spot for her.

“I imagine the others are already preparing a nice meal for you right now,” Mira said, “I know Lenn and Charlotte are teaching the new girls. That idiot Kokona is probably goofing off and binging on HinaFlix again.”

Hinata chuckled. Indeed, HinaFlix took on like wildfire when it was invented. It was a special television network with all sorts of stories, all of which were about her of course. Hinata did enjoy watching them since she was unaware how the shows were written, so it was nice to see what kinds of things they imagined about her.

Thinking about that made Hinata reflect on how the culture of Bountiful Fields evolved over the years. It seemed like only yesterday when this place was just a small village. Now it was a bustling kingdom with hundreds of beautiful women who worked hard every day to advance and expand what had now become Hinata’s home. It wasn’t until Hinata ascended that she realized just how stressful her old life was. Even when she came to Bountiful Fields, there was always the shadow of her responsibilities as a ninja and the fear of her father’s wrath to hold her down. She didn’t realize how massive of a burden that had been to her until she finally discarded it. Once that happened, it really felt like a whole new life had begun. She felt genuinely free for the first time in her life. Her new mindset reflected in her followers as well. Despite their happy appearances, even the women of Bountiful Fields were extremely stressed out deep down because they desperately wanted to keep Hinata there at all costs. They were constantly terrified at the thought of Hinata leaving them. But once Hinata embraced her true self, there was no need for them to worry anymore, and they too let go of a huge burden.

Living life as a higher being had certainly been quite an experience. It actually didn’t take Hinata too long to get used to it. Her initial weeks in Bountiful Fields had done wonders in preparing her for it. But even despite that, it felt natural to her. So natural that it made Hinata wonder more by the day whether she actually was in fact a goddess all along, a question she may never know. But if Hinata could describe her godhood in one word, it would be… _serene_. She had no worries, no fears, and all the time in the world. She was all-powerful, immortal, and capable of doing pretty much anything she wanted. And the ninja countries outside were guaranteed to fall under her influence, so she had no threats either. Even now, she could feel the presence of her angels strewn across the world, getting stronger and more numerous by the day. The world was hers. But instead of becoming some kind of cruel tyrant, Hinata just treated it as an opportunity to kick back, relax, and enjoy her endless life.

Perhaps because of that, Hinata made sure to make life here as vibrant as possible. As much as Hinata loved eating, she loved spending time with her servants as well, and liked seeing all the incredible things they created for her. Part of the reason Hinata manipulated her size was precisely so she could have these smaller, intimate moments with a handful of her lovers like what she just did with Mira, Nell, and Hanabi. It also meant that she could take up dancing again, since she honestly missed that. In addition, it gave the other women more free time to pursue their own passions. Of course, that didn’t mean they lost interest in Hinata. Not in the slightest. They still had a ridiculously extreme obsession with her. Every work of art, media, or technological advance they made was entirely for her enjoyment. If anything, Hinata’s decision to create these small, romantic moments only made them obsess over her even harder.

The kingdom being bigger also meant more followers to house. Hundreds of women had been recruited over the years, all lured by visions of her. They each fell in love with Hinata, and dedicated every ounce of their being to come to her. Hinata often reached out to these women telepathically, and planted the seed of desire in them. Being able to mentally communicate with hundreds of people at once was just one of her many abilities as a goddess.

“Oooh,” Hinata groaned suddenly, her thoughts interrupted by a sensation that was a familiar companion to her: hunger. No matter how strong Hinata had become, her appetite was one thing that would always be a constant. Her belly fired up quickly, and had already started to growl loudly.

“And there it is,” Mira remarked, “Alright then, my goddess, let’s fill that belly of yours.”

“Umm, what should be do Mira?” Nell asked, “Isn’t Hinata too big to get her out of the room?”

While most buildings were designed to accommodate Hinata’s size, many of the living quarters for the servants weren’t always accessible for an ultra-fat person like her. Hinata snuck into Mira’s room precisely because it wasn’t designed for her true size, and Hinata thought it’d give her an opportunity to surprise Mira without her expecting it.

Hinata tried to reassure them, “I-it’s okay everyone, I can just- oooooh!”

She groaned again, feeling her belly’s rumbling get stronger. The hungrier she got, the harder it became for her to focus.

“Don’t force yourself, nee-sama. We’ll get you some food right away,” Hanabi insisted.

“Hmm, maybe I could try a space-time jutsu to get you out of here,” Mira mused calmly to herself.

“No… ooh! Wait, Mira… guh! I can just… shrink and…”

“Kya!” The girls yelped when Hinata suddenly released a flash of bright light. Not only were they temporarily blinded, the three servants suddenly found themselves falling to the ground. Thankfully, the bed was still in good enough shape to cushion their falls. But as the light faded, they turned to Hinata and gasped.

“N-Nee-sama!?”

“Hinata?!”

Nell literally shrieked, like she had just seen a ghost.

Hinata had shrunk alright, but she did far more than lose a few pounds. She lost ALL of them! Hinata meant to only reduce her size by a little bit, but due to her loss of focus, went overboard. Hinata was back at her skinny state. The state that Hinata thought she left behind forever. She had returned to her “normal” weight. Flat belly, regular proportions. The form Hinata was in before she went to Bountiful Fields for the first time.

Mira, Nell, and Hanabi’s jaws dropped to the ground. They looked upon Hinata with horror. Hinata herself, however, was mainly confused.

 _‘Uhh, why do I feel empty? Why do I feel so light? Why does everything feel so cold and uncomfortable?’_ Hinata had not yet realized what just happened. Just that she suddenly didn’t feel the constant feeling of bliss anymore. But when Hinata saw the distraught faces of her women, she figured it had to be something related to her appearance.

“Oh!” Hinata looked down at herself, though with far less surprise. Her godly patience allowed her to maintain her cool. It definitely felt weird though. It had been ages since Hinata felt so small. While it didn’t feel terrible, she didn’t really feel good either. Hinata immediately missed the comforting fat she had for so long. But while Hinata was calm, her servants on the other hand weren’t so composed.

“GYAA! NEE-SAMA! What happened to you? What happened to your beautiful, sexy fat body?” Hanabi screamed in despair. She ran her hands all over Hinata’s belly, as if searching for her fat.

“H-H-Hi-H-H-Hin-H-H-” Nell stuttered endlessly, seemingly on the verge of fainting.

“Err… Hinata?” Even Mira appeared a little scared, “Are you… okay?”

They were devastated seeing Hinata like that. The followers of the goddess preached endlessly over the beauty of Hinata’s obese body. In their eyes, Hinata’s fat made her beautiful, radiant, and attractive. Even just a few seconds of Hinata seductively swinging her belly around could get them drooling with lust. They could write books over how the goddess’ morbid obesity made her the absolute peak of beauty and sexual appeal. In fact, many of them did just that. To see Hinata this thin crushed them. They could see poor Hinata’s bones!

Hinata tried to ease them, “I’m okay, everyone. You don’t need to worry. I just… kinda reduced my size a little too much. I should be just-“

Hinata suddenly went quiet and winced, as if in pain. No, she took it back. She didn’t feel good at all. She really, really, REALLY did not feel good.

 _GRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU_!!!

Hinata’s belly roared with a vengeance. And without her fat to cushion herself, Hinata felt the vibrations of her belly rattle her very bones. The goddess wrapped her arms around her waist and bent forward in seeming pain.

“Nee-sama, are you okay?” Hanabi shivered worriedly.

“…ood…”

“Huh?”

“…food…”

“What was that, Hinata?”

“FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!”

Hinata bellowed like a wild animal. She rocketed out of bed at max speed and made a blinding dash out of the room.

“HINATA, COME BACK!”

“HINATA!”

“NEE-SAMA!”

“Food! Hungry! Food! Hungry! Foodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfood-“ Hinata gibbered like a madwoman, mindlessly running through the hall. While it’s true that Hinata could change her size whenever she wanted, there was actually one major weakness to the ability. The more Hinata suppressed her weight, the harder it became to suppress her hunger. Hinata may be a goddess, but she was still a lazy glutton, and putting too much effort into anything made her hunger take control. By shrinking to her pre-weight gain state, her endless appetite turned her into a starving, godly berserker. Her small size actually assisted her speed as she charged ahead. Not even her worried trio of lovers could catch her.

“Kee hee hee hahahahaah! Food! Fooood!” Hinata laughed maniacally as she barged into the nearest kitchen she could find. In Mira’s kitchen was a very long line of stove burners, several dozen in fact. And on each burner was a giant pot of stew, and they were hot. Perfect!

“Yes! Yummy yummy food!” Hinata snatched a pot and slammed it on to the ground while flinging the lid away. Hinata filled her lungs with the delicious smell of hot, meaty stew. It smelled incredible: the meat, the potatoes, the vegetables, the thick gravy. She dove right in.

“Narphh! Arph! Aaaumff!” Hinata utterly gorged herself on stew. She lifted the pot with divine strength and poured the thick delicacy into the mouth. Hinata masterfully chewed everything that left the pot without spilling a drop. Years of practice made Hinata unmatched in eating. A single pot carried enough stew to feed an entire party, and Hinata was about to devour the whole thing in seconds. Her belly quickly gained a growing bulge. As it filled up with food, it got larger, becoming a pot-belly and expanding still. Her belly swelled big enough to make her appear pregnant with quintuplets.

Hinata roared with satisfaction once she emptied the pot in a mere minute. That stew was delicious! She licked her lips and threw the useless hunk of metal away. Her belly was too big now, but that didn’t stop her. She used telekinesis to pull the next pot to her, and she immediately went to work on the next one.

“Hinata!” The three came rushing in.

“Good thinking, Mira. I didn’t know you had food cooking already,” Hanabi said, relieved.

“No! I only have sixty pots ready. We’re going to need a lot more,” Mira knew Hinata well. This wouldn’t be nearly enough to fill her.

“S-should we get Lenn? She’s cooking something, right?” Nell flailed in a panic.

“The others will sense Hinata’s hunger and find us. Hurry up and summon whatever food you have. My stew won’t last long!” Mira ordered before running over to Hinata’s side. She wasn’t wrong, either. Hinata seemed to have actually sped up. She finished her second pot and had already finished half of her third.

“It’s okay, Nell. We still have these, remember?” Hanabi pointed towards her ring.

Hearing that, Nell’s eyes widened in realization, “Y-yes, that’s right! The summoning charm in our wedding rings,” They hadn’t used the summoning jutsu they placed on their rings since their last anniversary. It wasn’t meant to be used for emergencies, but they were thankful for it now.

While Hanabi and Nell prepared to activate their rings, Mira frantically rubbed Hinata’s belly and tried to calm her down.

“It’s okay, Hinata. Everything will be alright, dear goddess. We’re here for you. There’s plenty of yummy food for you to eat. Don’t rush now. Enjoy the flavor,” Mira really wished Sayoko was around right now. She was an expert on soothing Hinata whenever she got too energetic. Mira’s words slowed Hinata down a little bit, but not by much. Hinata was in no danger, but letting the goddess go without food for too long when she got hungry was an unforgiveable sin in their religion. Tales were still told of the time when Tammy couldn’t get her meal ready in time to feed Hinata, and ended up being two minutes late. Poor girl was so devastated that she begged Hinata to take her life, and became depressed for a week after. Hinata wasn’t mad about it, and in fact went out of her way to comfort Tammy, but the moment was forever remembered as a horrific event that should never be repeated.

A loud metal clang accompanied Hinata tossing another empty pot to the pile. The goddess didn’t even wait before pulling the next one to her mouth. She mindlessly ate everything in an uncontrollable frenzy. Her belly digested rapidly. It started off as an exaggerated belly bump, but it turned the stew into fat in seconds, and distributed the excess calories around her body. Hinata’s belly turned less taut and more flabby. Fat gathered around Hinata’s waist, and her belly flowed along her legs and onto the floor. Her legs became chubbier, and her small rump rapidly grew into large, bouncing globes that lifted her higher from the floor. Her butt crack deepened, and her ass became like a shelf of flesh that expanded outward from her. Her weight gain process continued from the bottom-up. The bottom part of her belly and back flowed outward like dough, and the changes quickly ran upward. Another layer of belly fat developed just under her breasts and gained inches in size that pushed her breasts up. Her tits followed soon after, becoming large enough to overflow a person’s palm, then to the size of her head, then beyond. Her back fat widened and gained more layers as well. Her arms turned bigger and more sluggish. Her neck and face fattened and became rounder. Hinata regained much of her original beauty, having already breached the obesity mark, and she was nowhere close to being finished.

“Are you two finished yet?!” Mira shouted in a mixture of relief and worry. Relief due to seeing Hinata becoming more like her usual beautiful self again, but worry due to her finishing off the stew faster than she would like.

“We got it!” Hanabi called back. She and Nell placed their ringed fingers together, and each held one of their hands over them. They focused their chakra, and conjured up a small portal. Outside of the tear in reality came dozens of hot, fresh cinnamon rolls. The pocket dimension had hundreds of cinnamon rolls contained inside it, always kept at peak freshness no matter how much time passed.

“Thank the goddess,” Mira sighed, then turned back to Hinata, “See, Hinata? We’ve got plenty of food for you. It’s alright. Everything’s going to be fine.”

“HMMMMM!” Hinata moaned loudly while she devoured another batch of stew. Her nostrils picked up the sweet smell of her favorite treat, and it made her even more frantic than before. However, that also meant Mira’s attempts to slow her down had faltered. Hinata ate even faster than ever, and emptied pots in under ten seconds each. She already finished off over half the pots, and showed every intention on finishing the rest with even greater speed. Hinata’s body fattened quickly. Her thighs and butt lifted her legs up in the air, and her widening waist forced her arms up as well. Her belly stuck out several feet and rose like a bun in the oven. She resorted to telekinesis to bring the stew to her mouth since her body became too fat to keep up.

“Umm… uhh, we… have enough cinnamon rolls, right?” Nell muttered in increasing alarm. The small spot of hope they had faded rapidly. Hinata’s speed spiraled out of control, and a few hundred cinnamon rolls wouldn’t be enough to keep her hunger at bay.

Hanabi activated her byakugan for a few seconds, and her increasingly fearful expression did not bode well, “Mira, something’s wrong. The others aren’t coming. They still haven’t sensed nee-sama’s hunger yet.”

“What?!” Mira gasped, and quickly activated her hidden chakra spies planted across the kingdom to confirm Hanabi’s words. She was right, none of the others had taken notice. There was no cavalry coming to save them.

“Shit! It must be because Hinata’s too hungry,” Mira hissed, “Her goddess seal isn’t activating because Hinata’s completely focused on eating. We need to- gah!”

She jumped back when a wall of fat nearly knocked her to the ground. Hinata’s belly roared with nonstop digestion, and her body expanded at an increasing rate. The fat made her body rise further from the ground, making her height taller than any of the three distraught servants. Her belly fat started to press against and over the counter, knocking down several utensils and assorted items that were on top of them.

“Hinata’s almost finished! Hurry, get the cinnamon rolls ready,” Mira barked at Nell and Hanabi before rushing to the counter. Mira frantically used her chakra to levitate any sharp objects out of the way before they could land on Hinata’s belly and cause the poor goddess to suffer.

“Right!” Hanabi and Nell said in unison. They had gathered a few hundred cinnamon rolls with many more still flying out of the portal. They levitated the rolls they had so far and rushed over to Hinata. And just in time too, because Hinata had already reached her last couple pots of stew.

“Here, nee-sama! Plenty of soft, warm, and sweet cinnamon rolls just for you,” The two girls raised their hands and sent a flock of sugary treats soaring to Hinata’s mouth.

“Puuaaah-AAAUUUFFF!!” Hinata’s voice got stuffed shut. She had just finished her final pot of stew, but the very instant she swallowed and opened her mouth to exhale, it suddenly got stuffed with dozens of her favorite sweets.

 _‘YAY! Cinnamon rolls!’_ Hinata cried out mentally in utter joy. She didn’t know how or where they came from, but she didn’t care. She moaned deeply with pleasure from the feeling and taste of delicious frosting, and quickly chewed them up.

“Wha?”

“Huh?”

Both Hanabi and Nell were taken aback when Hinata suddenly wrested control from them. The goddess now controlled the cinnamon rolls instead of her wives. Unfortunately for them, puny humans stood no chance against the power of a goddess. Their hearts sank when they saw Hinata mow down the rolls, eating dozens by the second. Normally, they loved to see Hinata act voracious with food, but this was not one of those times. She ate way too fast!

Hinata let out a loud noise of happiness from the explosion of delicious sweetness. She was the only one having fun, however. The trio looked up in horror while Hinata both fed and gained weight at frightening speeds.

“We’re running out of cinnamon rolls!” Nell yelped with tears in her eyes. The portal had no more confections to give, and the few hundred that remained in the room were flying into Hinata’s stomach at a rate they couldn’t hope to stop. Shortage of food, a hungry deity, and no help on the way. If this kept up, they’d be committing the grave sin of letting Hinata starve. This had become an emergency.

“All of you, stand back!” Mira ordered before running to the wall. Her eyes turned scarlet from her activated sharingan. Black chakra appeared on her forearm, radiating with incredible power.

“Haaaaah!” Mira’s voice rose as she concentrated. Sweat poured down her face from the strain. She transferred an enormous amount of chakra into her arm, causing the very room to shake. Her hair rose and her body became enveloped in a dark aura. She used far more energy into this technique than she normally would, but this desperate situation required desperate measures. The massive well of chakra traveled up Mira’s arm and focused into a single point in her hand. With all of her power gathered in place, she faced towards the wall and took aim.

“SMITE!”

An enormous beam of energy exploded out of Mira’s hand, blasting the wall to smithereens. But this was no ordinary smite. The beam was several times larger than usual. Bigger than Mira’s own body, bigger than Hinata’s current size in fact. The pillar of destructive might destroyed the wall and much of the roof before being directed into the air to prevent it from damaging anything else.

Hanabi and Nell yelped from the unexpected show of force. They hadn’t expected Mira to resort to such a drastic course of action. Any debris that reached them slammed into what seemed to be an invisible mirror protecting both them and Hinata from harm. Thankfully, Mira had used her sharingan to create a mirror to shield them beforehand.

Catching her breath, Mira turned around, “There, that should be wide enough to fit Hinata through. And there’s definitely no way Lenn missed that attack. Hurry, let’s take Hinata to the others. Quickly!”

“Oooooh, so HUNGRY!” But to their great dismay, Hinata had already finished. Her body, now large enough to reach the ceiling, let out enraged rumbles from her belly. She needed MUCH more to be satisfied.

“Oh no no no! She’s already done!” Hanabi shouted, sounding completely freaked out.

“Take her out, now!” Mira barked, and the others complied immediately. The trio lifted Hinata up using a combined levitation technique, and bolted out of the house at full speed. They ran like their lives depended on it. Their ran at inhuman speeds thanks to power granted to them by the goddess, but unfortunately, Bountiful Fields was no longer the small village of old. In this now massive kingdom, they had a lot of ground to cover to get to Lenn. And Hinata was not getting any fuller. Her belly growls got louder and more impatient.

“Mira, there’s some food in that house!” Hanabi pointed to one house they passed by with her byakugan activated.

“I got it!” Mira aimed her arm at the houses direction and focused her mind to open one of its windows and pull out whatever was inside. A random assortment of objects came bursting out of the window, but thankfully there were also several large containers filled with ice cream.

“Gya! What the hell?” A female voice rang from inside. Whoever that was probably wouldn’t appreciate their things suddenly getting stolen telepathically, but that matter would have to wait. Hinata’s needs came first.

“Whee, ice cream!” Hinata reacted with glee upon seeing the ice cream. She took control and guided the ice cream to her mouth, chomping it down with no worries about brain freeze. There wasn’t nearly enough to fill her up, but every little bit helped.

“Mira, there’s food in that house too! And that one! And that one too!” Hanabi pointed to every building she saw that had food in it. It didn’t matter how big or small the portions were. Every last bit of it was sent to Hinata, and she ate it all up in blinding speed. As they ran, they passed several women on the way. Most of them had no idea what was going on, but then immediately understood from one look at Hinata. Saints were trained to recognize Hinata’s hunger levels at a glance. Unfortunately, the trio ran too fast for them to catch up, which led to them barreling onward while an increasingly large crowd chased them from behind.

“I can’t find any more food! The houses that have it are too far away,” Hanabi said to Mira. The large size of Bountiful Fields really worked against them here.

“Damn! Just our luck that we end up passing all the places that _don’t_ have food,” Mira cursed, “Just keep running, we’re almost there!”

“HUUUUNNNNGRRRYYYYYYY!” Hinata bellowed. The snacks they found bought them precious time, but only so much. Things didn’t look good. Hinata needed food, and there wasn’t enough to tide her over in time. At this rate, Hinata would begin to starve, and the thought of that happening broke their hearts.

 _‘Maybe if I...’_ Nell debated within herself. She still hadn’t mastered that technique yet, but in a crisis like this, she had no choice. With her mind made up, Nell jumped on top of Hinata’s body and climbed up to her face.

“U-umm, Hinata. If you’re thirsty or anything, you can have some of me,” Nell seductively stripped her bra away, causing her enormous tits to bounce free. Their current speed made the wind blow against her body, making her breasts bounce around and slap heavily against each other. Nell focused her mind, and activated a special, secret technique she had been developing for a while. Her breasts became hot, and she felt them grow heavier and fuller, though they still remained as perky as ever. Nell leaned in and placed her nipple into Hinata’s mouth, and the goddess instinctively sucked on them.

“HYUUUUU!” Nell screamed in pleasure as Hinata sucked her nipple strongly. But as Hinata sucked, the force caused a sweet, delicious substance to come out of her tits: lots and lots of breast milk.

 _‘Is this... Nell’s breast milk? It’s DELICIOUS!’_ Hinata hesitated at first, but then sucked like crazy when she realized what it was. She didn’t know about this technique, but loved it the moment the hot milk touched her tongue. It was thick, creamy and filled with sweet flavor. She moaned happily as she breastfed from Nell.

“Hya! Ohh! H-Hinata! Oh goddess, yes!” Nell’s moaned nonstop with pleasure. The technique worked perfectly. Nell’s large tits lactated like crazy, and were capable of releasing gallons of milk. Nell hugged Hinata’s head to her breast, which was big enough to completely cover her face. Hinata happily drained Nell’s tit of every drop of milk it had, and her large, loud gulps were proof of her satisfaction.

“Good thinking, Nell! I didn’t know you could do that,” Mira looked back at them, very impressed at Nell’s trump card.

“Muuuu...” Hanabi fumed jealously, suddenly being reminded of her tiny breast size. She kept running, but glared at Nell, wishing she could be in her place, feeding milk to her cute and adorable big sister.

“Auuugh, more! Keep sucking me, Hinata. Don’t stop!” Nell’s gargantuan lust revealed itself again. She seemed to have forgotten their situation, and simply focused on making sure her milktanks were in Hinata’s mouth at all times. She switched from one breast to the other. And while Hinata drank from one breast, the other refilled itself with gallons of hot, sweet, fresh milk. It was enough to even keep up with Hinata’s speed. The goddess fell in love with the flavor, and tugged at each nipple forcefully enough to make her cheeks cave in. Whenever Nell switched breasts, she had to pull back since Hinata used so much suction that it made her tit stretch out. Then, she’d release the nipple with a loud pop, causing the breast to slap back in place. They jiggled constantly, and only stopped when Nell dove back in to force her other nipple into Hinata’s mouth. They continued that process for several minutes, and it succeeded at keeping Hinata’s hunger at bay. Both girls inwardly promised that breastfeeding was going to be a regular thing from now on.

“There, I see Lenn!” Hanabi’s magnified vision spotted Lenn in the distance, and they ran in her direction.

Thanks to Nell’s timely intervention, Hinata was no longer at risk of starvation. And to make things even better, Lenn wasn’t alone. She brought friends, and a lot of them. Charlotte, Iris, Kokona, Sayoko, and many others. Hovering above them was a ridiculous amount of food, and ridiculous was an understatement. They brought enough meals with them to feed multiple villages, or maybe even an entire country! It literally appeared from a distance like a massive cloud made up entire of every type of food imaginable. Mira and Hanabi laughed in relief while they ran (Nell was too busy moaning). The cavalry had arrived alright, and they brought the whole army with them.

“MIRA!” Lenn shouted, seeing her younger sister in the distance. Since she, and the others, also inherited Hinata’s power, they sprinted at inhuman speeds to reach Mira. They were all wearing kinky religious garb, or at least what could vaguely could be called that. They wore little more than a few long strips of lavender-white cloth that very loosely wrapped diagonally around each bra-less breast, and a couple more sashes that just as loosely covered their underwear-less crotches. Though they also wore a large number of bracelets, necklaces, and jewels shaped into the belly crest that gave them a religious flair. It was a miracle that their clothes didn’t fly right off considering how loose they were. Their wide hips, thin waists, and most of their breasts and butts were on full display. Any man who saw them would die from a nosebleed.

“Mira, I saw your magic beam! What happe- OH GODDESS!” Lenn nearly screamed when she saw Hinata, immediately noticing her hunger.

“Just in time, Lenn!” Mira said to Lenn as they reached each other, “Don’t worry, Hinata’s stable for now, but she’s hungry and needs to eat right now!”

“I can see that!” Lenn remarked with wide open eyes and a stunned expression.

“What the hell happened?” Charlotte questioned, “Didn’t you save up enough backup food for her?”

“Sorry, it’s a long story. I’ll tell you later,” Mira apologized hastily.

Lenn turned around to the crowd accompanying her and ordered, “Everyone, get your meals ready! Our goddess needs to feed! New girls: stay back for now. Let us experts handle things first.”

“Miraaaaaa!” A group of voices called out from behind. The women who gave chase to Mira’s group caught up to them.

“Good, we’ll need you girls as well,” Mira said loudly to them, “Get some food ready, all of you. It’s dinner time for our goddess!”

“Alright Nell, time to let go. Hinata needs to eat,” Sayoko said while she pulled Nell away from Hinata’s lips.

“Noooooo, not yeeeeet,” Nell whined cutely, sounding like a drunkard. Nell tried to fight back, but was too paralyzed by pleasure to mount up much strength. Sayoko freed Nell’s breasts from Hinata’s mouth with a loud pop.

“Alright, you perfect goddess. Time to eat!” Mira and Lenn happily announced.

“Whoooaa,” Hinata gasped in wonder at the beautiful sight before her. She spent so much time with boobs in her face that she hadn’t noticed, but she definitely paid attention now. She had never seen so much food before. It was everywhere! The delicacies circled in the air above and around her, starting from the ground and all the way up to the sky. They even reached the clouds, and covered the sky so much that the sun had mostly been blocked out of view. Breakfast, lunch, dinner, dessert. All of it was there, from the smallest finger foods to the largest of feasts. Every kind of meat, vegetable, fruit, nut, grain, fish, and confection was there and more. Whether it be a hearty steak, a crisp salad, a sugary cake, a smooth yogurt, a soft loaf of bread, or a hot bowl of soup. Thousands of years’ worth of the world’s edible history danced in the air, ready to be devoured by its goddess.

“This… this is amazing!” Hinata nearly sobbed with happiness, “You made so much for me, and it all smells incredible. Thank you! Thank you all so much! You’re the best servants ever!”

Hearing Hinata’s great praise caused the mood of all the women to burst through the roof. They swooned, cheered, cried, and a few even broke out in gleeful dancing. Hearing such kind words from the goddess was one of the greatest rewards they could receive. Even just a single word of praise made all their hard work worth it.

“Open wide, beloved goddess!” The women said, ready to begin the biggest meal yet.

Hinata smiled and did just that, and felt the first of many meals enter her mouth.

Hinata ate faster than she ever had before. She ate like her life depended on it, and didn’t stop for even an instant. Losing all that weight made her HUNGRY! Her godlike abilities and years of experience allowed her to chew and swallow simultaneously, and at incredible speeds. Being a goddess, Hinata had no need to breathe, and nothing in the world could stop her from filling her stomach. An endless stream of food entered her mouth, and Hinata devoured everything down to the very last crumb. Entire turkeys were eaten in a second. Tall cakes vanished layer by layer at blinding speeds. Large bowls of soup were guzzled down in a single gulp. Nothing stood a chance against the goddess. And the flavors were fantastic. Now that she finally got more food in her belly, she regained enough focus to reactivate her goddess seal, and sent a LOT of pleasure into her slaves to let them feel her gratitude.

“AUGH! H-Hinata! Oh, goddess, it feels amazing!” Several innocent-looking girls cried out and suddenly collapsed, feeling a wave of extreme pleasure that sent their nerves aflame. There were plenty of new girls who had recently joined the sainthood, and experiencing their first burst of sensation from the goddess seal proved to be a doozy.

“AHH! M-merciful goddess!” Lenn moaned as she clutched her body, which had flared with the special markings of the goddess seal. Even the veterans were hit hard by the pleasure, but that didn’t stop them from continuing the feast.

The goddess gained weight at an obscene rate. She rose inches by the minute, and expanded profusely in every direction. Her butt became giant while lifting her body and legs up. Her arms and legs fattened while swallowing up her hands and feet. Her sides and back received layers and rolls of soft, squishy fat. Her breasts grew to extreme sizes, exceeding the height of an entire person and then some. Her chin fattened and her cheeks rounded. But of course, nothing compared to the ridiculous sizes her belly reached. Her belly became an all-consuming monster, growing nonstop in a mission to cover as much ground as possible. It rumbled, growled, and churned with sounds of hunger and digestion. It gained layers and rolls, and along with her legs and butt, made Hinata rise to greater heights. The weight gain had no ill effects on the goddess. There was no pain, no blemishes on her skin, and no ill side effects of any kind. In fact, the extreme fat only felt better by the second. With each pound she gained, Hinata felt more of that wonderful comfort, warmth, and pleasure she had become so accustomed to. And the heavier and more helpless she became, the more of her divine radiance she recovered. Her skin remained softer than any material, healthier than what could be achieved by even the best skin products, and carried a divine charm that had her army of servants staring with eyes filled with rapturous love and worship.

“No way, I can’t believe how much she’s eating. And so fast too.”

“Hinata is incredible.”

“She really is a goddess.”

The “newbies” stared in awe with growing blushes on their faces. They knew of Hinata from their visions and dreams, but to actually see the goddess in action was another thing entirely. The goddess amazed them, and in more ways than one. Not only were they impressed, their pink cheeks showed they were deeply charmed. Their thin bodies burned with warm feelings of romantic attraction, and they rubbed their legs together with desire.

Hinata’s size crossed the boundary into the absurd. She reached higher than a house, then more than a two-story building, and eventually more than three. And she just kept getting bigger. Her belly and butt continued to spread their territory further outward, and her hands and feet were completely engulfed into her fatty limbs. Even her wings had reappeared. Enormous, beautiful, angelic white wings burst out of her back while she grew, glowing with incredible power. While Hinata’s body rose higher in the air, many of her saints gathered around her head, sending more food into her mouth.

“Come Hinata, try out my pastries. I added extra blueberries just for you,” Sayoko said.

“Me too, Hinata,” Charlotte chimed in, “I made some delicious pies that I know you’ll love.”

“My goddess, please taste my rainbow ice cream,” Iris said quietly but firmly.

“Don’t forget about my super-tasty salmon, Hinata,” Tammy said tantalizingly.

While the crowd at Hinata’s head fed her all the food she wanted, another large crowd gathered all over Hinata’s belly and lavished her with the belly rub of her life.

Lenn giggled mischievously, “Precious Hina-bunny is gonna be addicted to my belly rubs after this. Take all of my massages you adorable goddess you,” Lenn had thousands of her ghostly hands firmly rub and squeeze every inch of Hinata’s belly. Even after all these years, Lenn’s belly rubs were second to none, and Hinata’s moans got louder the very moment they touched her sensitive belly.

“Ahhh, I’ll never get tired of nee-sama’s fat. So warm and cozy,” Hanabi sighed pleasantly while she rubbed her entire body up and down against Hinata’s belly fat.

“Augh! H-Hinata!” Nell moaned lustfully while she frantically humped her hips against Hinata’s belly. The prior breastfeeding had already gotten her passion boiling, and feeling Hinata’s ultra-soft skin made Nell lose all control.

“Mmm, such yummy nipples,” A couple of Mira clones twisted their lengthened tongues all over Hinata’s enlarged pink nipples, which had grown to the size of her own head. The tongues swirled around the nipple, making it wet with saliva. Hinata’s godliness made the taste of her skin addictive to her slaves. Meanwhile at Hinata’s other breast, a Mira clone and Kokona were squeezing Hinata’s nipple between their plump butts, furiously rubbing up and down against it.

“You should let me handle this, Kokona. You can’t please Hinata with your tiny ass,” Mira smugly bragged.

“Shut your annoying mouth,” Kokona growled with a competitive smirk, “Technique beats size any day, and mine isn’t small either. Hinata much prefers me to you!”

“Yeah right! Hinata’s going to… OOH!” Mira got cut off when the increasing level of pleasure at her rear end made her moan.

“HUAA!” Kokona felt the same. Their super-sensitive rear ends burned with so much pleasure that the two ladies suspended their argument, and moaned like a pair of horny sluts.

Hinata loved every second. The food tasted delicious, as expected from the best group of chefs in the world. And the feeling of her servants’ bodies on her body made her feel extreme amounts of pleasure. So great that Hinata repeatedly hit sexual orgasm over and over again, but that did not interrupt or even slow down her eating. Her pleasure transferred into her slaves, and they too were sent to blissful heaven. But just like with Hinata, they did not stop their service (except for the new recruits who were overwhelmed). Hundreds of women covered Hinata’s gigantic form, lovingly pleasing every inch of the goddess’ body they could reach. For the next few hours, the residents of Bountiful Fields continued to enjoy their enormous meal with their kind, gentle yet greedy goddess.

“UUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPP!” Hinata released a shockwave from her powerful belch, so loud that it threatened to split the sky. And it might have done just that if Hinata willed enough power into it. It took over a minute for her lengthy burp to run its course, and Hinata did it with no shame. After all, her servants certainly didn’t mind, and actively encouraged Hinata to do whatever she wanted. After emptying the air from her belly, Hinata sighed contently and relaxed her fatty body. Hinata had finished her largest gorging session in history, and even regained her true size again. She had become a colossal behemoth with enough fat to make her taller than a five-story building, and with enough surface area to cover the entirety of said building if she had sat on it. She was utterly immobile, unable to move even a single finger due to her size. This was the form that Hinata had to repress if she wanted to move at all. Her true form that fully revealed her might as the world’s goddess. And it felt incredible. It certainly had its issues with practicality, but the constant pleasurable sensation Hinata felt just by sitting around felt mind-numbingly good. She often spent many of her days like this, sitting around while eating millions of pounds of food.

“Thank you, all of you,” Hinata sincerely expressed her gratitude, “Everything was wonderful. The food, the way you pleased my body. It was all perfect. I’m the luckiest goddess ever to have you by my side.”

“Uuuu, Hinataaa~. You sweet, wonderful…” Lenn whimpered with tears pouring from her eyes.

“It’s our deepest pleasure, Hinata,” Mira said with reverence, “Serving you is the least we can do for all you’ve done for us and the entire world.”

Hanabi nodded in agreement while gazing devotedly at her older sister, “She’s right, nee-sama! You didn’t just make our lives better, you’ve ended all wars, and spread your message of love and gluttony across the entire world. It’s because of you that everyone can live in peace. For you to be able to do something so amazing, you _deserve_ our eternal servitude.”

The other girls all made similar statements of agreement, overwhelming Hinata with countless words of praise. This was nothing new to her. Every day was spent with her worshippers lavishing Hinata with a nonstop flood of comments over how great she was. She had her own religion after all. And Hinata loved hearing every bit of it. Hearing and seeing their devotion to her never got old no matter how often they did it.

“You’re all too kind,” Hinata smiled wide hearing their words, “Then tell me, will you continue to be with me for the rest of time? Will you continue to obediently serve and obey me for as long as I live?”

The answer was obvious.

“Of course, my goddess!” They all said at once.

Though Hinata already knew their answer, she still felt her heart swell with joy to hear it out loud. Even if her followers continuously insisted that it was only natural for her to have everything, Hinata constantly blessed her lucky stars for being able to live a life like this. No matter how much time would pass, Hinata promised herself that she would always love and cherish her wonderful slaves with every fiber of her being for granting her such a perfect life.

For the next hour, Hinata relaxed serenely while feeling the pleasant vibrations of her belly as it continued to digest her delicious meal, occasionally flapping her wings gently. Her slaves soothed her by gently massaging and kissing her body, making Hinata feel more comfortable. By Hinata’s insistence, many of the women took the time to relax as well. Some girls simply rested on Hinata’s fat, others quietly chatted amongst themselves, and a few of them even took naps wrapped up in Hinata’s belly fat. They calmly enjoyed the remainder of the day, peacefully watching the sun slowly set. Until…

“My goddess, umm, there’s someone here to see you,” Maki reported after climbing up Hinata’s body.

“Hmm? A guest?” Lenn raised her eyebrows curiously.

“Is it a new recruit?” Mira asked. The others became curious as well. Usually they knew ahead of time whenever a woman made her journey to ascend to sainthood. Having a woman arrive in Bountiful Fields without them even knowing was unusual.

“Well, I believe so,” Maki answered nervously, “But she also insisted she knows Hinata, from before her ascension I mean…”

“She knows nee-sama?” Hanabi became interested, “But… doesn’t that me-“

Hanabi suddenly gasped. Mira and Lenn’s eyes widened in shock.

The new guest had already arrived, and came up from behind Maki. It was a young, beautiful girl. This normally wouldn’t be an issue, if not for the fact that she wore an orange dress, had blonde twin tails that hung past her hips, striking blue eyes…

And whisker marks on her cheeks.

“Y-you’re-!” Lenn’s mouth fell wide open. Hanabi was speechless. Mira appeared slightly calmer, but still incredibly surprised.

“Huh? You recognize her?” Nell asked, unfamiliar with this new girl’s features that for some reason caused her companions to freak out. The others mimicked Nell’s reaction. Only Mira, Lenn, and Hanabi seemed to know this person.

The blonde girl, standing timidly on Hinata’s fat, bowed deeply to them, “Hello everyone. My name is Naruko. It is an honor to finally be here in Bountiful Fields. I’ve been having visions of the goddess for a very long time, and I’ve really wanted to see her. I traveled here to see the goddess with my own eyes. Is it alright if speak with her?”

Lenn sputtered, “B-but, how did you get here? Only those with the goddess’ permission can enter here. How did you-?”

“I let her in,” Hinata answered.

Lenn looked at Hinata, stunned, “You… did? But, my goddess-“

“It’s alright. Let her come to me,” Hinata knew Naruko was coming from the beginning. Hinata did not know her motives or her goals. But Hinata did remember all those years when she tried to reach that person, and never being able to reach their heart. Now, “she” was here before her after so long.

The saints looked at each other, unsure, but they obeyed their goddess, and let the blonde-haired guest come forth. The visitor, Naruko, lowered to her knees in front of Hinata. The two of them quietly stared into each other’s eyes. Naruko took a deep breath, seemingly in deep contemplation with herself. Hinata didn’t say anything, though. She waited patiently, not revealing any of her inner thoughts. After several more seconds, Naruko finally spoke.

“H-hey… Hinata. It’s been a long time, huh? I’m… sure you already know who I am. S-sorry that I kept… shutting you out for so long. Life’s been pretty crazy over the last few years. Lot of things changing, people acting different. Umm… well… f-for the longest time, I wasn’t sure what to believe. I thought I had a pretty good grip on things. Always thought I understood what people were like and how the world worked. And since that… you know… that day, I realized that I actually didn’t understand people at all. I realized that I was just being a hard-head, always thinking and forcing people to act the way I believed they should act instead of actually listening to what they wanted out of life.”

Naruko fidgeted for a moment, shivering nervously. But she continued.

“When… when I saw you back then, I think that deep down, there was something about you that stuck with me for the longest time. At first, I was ashamed of it. I tried to resist it because I felt that I had to. Because that’s what society taught me to. And I know that I ended up hurting you because of that. But over the years, I realized that I actually… kinda liked that part of you. And I also realized that although the world changed in ways that society said were wrong, I honestly didn’t think the changes were that bad. Everyone started being more open about their desires, and no longer being ashamed, so… I ended up doing the same.”

Naruko swallowed, steeling herself.

“I know I’m spewing nonsense right now, so I’ll just spit it out. Hinata, when I last saw you, I think we got off on the wrong foot. And I just want to say that I’m sorry. I’m really sorry for being such a jerk to you. So, I was wondering if… we can maybe, you know… start over? And maybe… I can… you know… be your slave, too?”

Naruko’s cheeks were crimson as she finished. Hanabi couldn’t believe her ears, while Mira and Lenn were completely stunned. The others just watched in confusion. But they didn’t need to understand, because Naruko’s words were meant for Hinata and Hinata only. And she heard them loud and clear.

“Are you sure?” Hinata said, “If you become mine, then you will be stuck like that for the rest of your life. Are you absolutely sure this is what you want? I won’t force you if you don’t want to.”

Naruko shook her head, “No, I’ve made peace with everything. I really want to start over with you. I’m okay being like this, and… being yours.”

A warm, genuine smile appeared on Hinata’s face. It had been so long since then, Hinata thought she had moved on. But seeing “her” again, and hearing “her” words touched Hinata’s heart more than she expected. Despite everything, Hinata really did want to see that person again, and became overjoyed at the thought of having a second chance.

“Then you can join us, Naruko. I know that my servants here will welcome you with open arms, right everyone?” Hinata turned her head expectantly towards Mira and Lenn. The two sisters looked at each other with worry, but after a few moments, they smiled.

“Of course, Hinata,” Mira assured, “Whatever you wish. Whether it be to welcome or to forgive, we will do it.”

“Yes. We trust in your judgment, Hinata,” Lenn said, “We know you will do the right thing.”

Naruko grinned widely, showing off her pure white teeth, “Thank you, Hinata! I won’t make you regret this, I promise!”

“Wooow,” Hanabi gasped quietly in amazement, though in a more “I didn’t realize you had those kinds of fetishes” sort of way. She seemed to have more she wanted to say, but kept her thoughts to herself.

“Welcome to the sainthood, Naruko,” Sayoko greeted warmly.

“You’ll love it here, Naruko. But girl, we _definitely_ need to get you some better clothes,” Charlotte playfully teased, seeing the new girl’s clothes.

“N-nice to meet you, Naruko,” Nell meekly bowed.

All of the other nearby women welcomed Naruko into their fold. Whatever apprehension they had vanished instantly once Hinata gave her approval. In their eyes, Naruko had already become one of them. Mira and Lenn joined the group, striking up conversation with the whiskered girl.

Hinata felt a sense of completeness as she observed the sight before her. Like everything in her life had come full circle in this moment. Hinata’s entire life flashed before her eyes. Her years as a ninja, grappling with her fears and insecurities. Her first days in Bountiful Fields, learning and coming to terms with her inner desires. Her years as a goddess, and all of the happiness and changes that came with it. And it all led to here. It was such a simple moment: her servants innocently chatting with Naruko without a care in the world. But perhaps that was why it felt so poignant to her. Two worlds, shinobi and the goddess, connected at last, interacting with each other like it was nothing at all. No tension, no animosity. Just a group of people getting along with each other.

Hinata became filled with elation. Everything she wanted in life was here. Family, friends, lovers, her dreams, her desires. She had reached the end of her journey, and all it took for the last piece to fall into place was a selfless act from a kind person. To think that the boy she admired would help her even after all this time.

_‘Naruto-kun, thank you.’_

For the next few days, the saints taught Naruko everything she needed to know in order to become a talented and loyal servant of the goddess. She became blessed with the goddess seal (along with an impressive bust and butt), indoctrinated into the religion, and trained in the culinary arts. It took her a little while to get over her shyness when it came to bedroom activities with the goddess, namely due to still getting used to living forever in a female body. However, Hinata made sure to thoroughly seduce and “educate” Naruko on the wonders of physical worship. And after a few weeks, Naruko was slavishly sucking on Hinata’s fat while feeding her loads of ramen. She had become another member of the sisterhood.

From then on, Hinata’s perfect life continued. With infinite power, lovely servants, and an ever-expanding influence, the world gradually embraced its new age. Wars had died out, and the shinobi countries turned towards keeping their ever-fattening angels fed. But what they had lost in imperialistic expansion, they had gained with a new era of peace and prosperity that no longer knew of violence and bloodshed. By the end of the goddess’ first decade since her ascension, all countries had fully converted into her religion. And by the end of the generation, the era of shinobi had become a fragment of history. Years turned into decades, decades turned into centuries, and the world prospered more each day, under the caring, watchful eye of its goddess, Hinata.

_“My dearest saints. I speak to you so that you may hear my innermost thoughts. For many years I have lived as the goddess of this world. I have been the being you see in your dreams, and the presence you feel inside of you every day. I have protected this world, and guided its people into my light. And during those years, you have served me with loyalty and passion. You have been at my side, and cared for me unquestioningly._

_You may believe me, or you may not when I say this, but know in your hearts that I owe everything I am to you. I may be the goddess, and I may have infinite power, but none of that would be worth anything if I did not have you by my side. You tell me that my smile, my warmth, and my love are why you are willing to leave the bed every morning, but know that it is the same for me as well. To see your beautiful faces makes every day for me worth it. To hear your voices, to feel your gentle hands, to even sense the presence of your souls brightens my day. I cherish every moment you are with me. You are my love. You are my light._

_My beloved children. I ask that you stay by my side forevermore. Give everything you have and everything you are to me, and I promise that I will do so in return. Just as you love me, I love you in return. Be at ease, and enter my embrace. For we are all as one, and together, we ascend into infinity.”_

Excerpt from the Holy Bible of Hinata, Book: Words of Me, Chapter 4

THE END


End file.
